Teen Matrix 2: Rise of the Brotherhood
by LuisJM
Summary: Merovingian's Back, and this time he's joining forces with a terrorist group destined to take over the world. With Rumors of a secret weapon on the way, LM has to stop them before they put the plan into action. But he's not alone. Teen Matrix Sequel. Complete!
1. I Don't Want to Stop

**Ladies and gentleman, back by popular demand, it's the one and only LuisJM! Sorry to keep you all waiting, but a lot of things happened while I was away. Like for instance, my graduation from college, the wedding I went to, and to register to get my degree. But now I'm back, and I'm back in black! And the reason why is that I have started on my new story, a second installment of the Teen Matrix Trilogy called, Teen Matrix 2: Rise of the Brotherhood. Here's the summary.**

**Merovingian's at it again, and this time he has joined forces with a dangerous terrorist group. And with word spreading that there's a secret weapon in the works, it could spell total devastation throughout the Matrix. It's LM's job to prevent The Frenchman and the Brotherhood, and destroy the weapon fast before it's too late. But he's not doing this alone. He's going to need not only the Titan's help, but help from his old team and a team from Beast Boy's past.**

**Story Notes**

**This is of course a Teen Titans/Matrix crossover, but I'm going to add a couple of more sub crossovers from a few movies and comics. So just before I go a little over board on this, I just want to let you know is that I don't own any of them. But the only thing that I do own is my character, LM. For those of you who are first time readers are reading this and have no idea who LM is, first read LM's History and Teen Matrix, then you get to understand his background.**

**On a serious note, this chapter would be dedicated to the Canadian Crippler of the WWE, Chris Benoit, who he and his family died from a double murder/suicide a few weeks ago. We love you Benoit, you will forever be missed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Matrix or Teen Titans**

**Enjoy**

* * *

_Prolong_

_Not to long ago, an egostatictical Frenchman named Merovingian joined forces with Slade and created the Alterer, a weapon capable to change the face of the Matrix forever. LM, student of Neo and leader of Last Hope, was assign to stop this team and destroy the Alterer before it's too late. But there was one problem; He has to gain help from a superhero team in the Matrix called the Teen Titans, a young group gifted with powers and talents. By gaining their trust with each other, they stopped Merovingian and Slade's plan and shut down the Alterer. But what made this moment so special is that they made LM their honorary member of the Teen Titans, even though he was a rebel. And just for once things in the Matrix were going to be back to normal. But they are wrong. Now the Frenchman is back, and this time he joined alliances with a secretive terrorist group. To make matters worse, reports of equipment stolen from the top research facilities and rumors of an ultimate weapon are complicating things further. It's up to LM to find out who this mysterious group is and stop them from unleashing this weapon. But he can't do that alone. He needs all the help from not only the Titans, but another team that has a well-known history with this terrorist group. The ultimate battle is about to begin._

* * *

**Teen Matrix 2  
The Rise of the Brotherhood**

* * *

Chapter 1: I Don't Want to Stop 

Deep within the docks of Metro City, all seems peaceful as usual. But at the shipping area was a delivery ship with guards holding UMPs and 52 AM Sniper rifles watching the place and an M logo on the front haul. At the entranceway of the pier, a supped up Mustang and two motorcycles went through the gateway and headed straight to the ship. When the vehicles approached the entrance to the ship with two guards waiting for the guests and waiting for intruders to kill. Two men got off the bike while the doors of the Mustang opened up as a group of people came out of it. They were all wearing faded jeans, shirts with a skull logo in the front and a banner title below it that says, _"The Skulls"_, and black lather jackets that have the same logo. One of them was the leader that got out of the driver seat and looked at the ship. The rest of the gang headed to the trunk, opened it, and took out their weapons ranging from USP .45ACP Pistols to G36 rifles. One of the men approached the leader and looked at the ship too, a little worried and scarred at the same time. He then looked at the leader the asked a question.

Skull Member 1: "Uh, sir."

Skull Leader: "Yeah."

Skull Member 1: "Are you sure this is the right place?"

The leader took a plain card out of his jacket pocket and examined the back that showed the address.

Skull Leader: "This card says it's the right address, so this is the right place. Why do you ask?"

Skull Member 1: "Oh, I don't know sir. It's just that I got a bad feeling about it."

The leader turned around to see one of his colleagues and stared him straight in the eyes.

Skull Leader: "Look, this is no big deal. All we have to do is give the dude the stuff and get our fee. Easy money."

Skull Member 1: "Yeah but still… Don't you think it's a bit odd that they want something from a high security industry? I don't think that-"

Skull Leader: "I don't care about what you think about this. What I care about is getting the money and be done with it. Now get the case and let's get it over with."

The member was a little hesitant when his boss interrupted him. But he nodded and headed to the back seat to get something out of there. Once he got out of the Mustang, in his hand was a metallic suitcase containing unknown materials. When he and the rest of the gang was ready, the gang leader looked at each of them and nodded in approval.

Skull Leader: "All right, let's go."

Everyone then walked away from their vehicles and headed straight to the entrance where two men holding sawed off shotguns were guarding the area. One of the guards approached the Skulls and looked at the case. While he was doing that, one of the members took a good look at this strange man. Though his clothes look normal, his skin was pasty white, just like a ghost. He then looked at the other guard that was shirtless black man, and his tattoos were really strange. After looking at the case and the crew, the guard nodded in approval.

Vampieric Guard 1: "You can come in now."

Skull Leader: "Thanks."

The guards let them pass through the entrance. As they enter the ship, the Skull's member shook his head after what he saw.

Skull Member 1: "Yep, what I tell ya. Definitely something not right here."

Skull Leader: "Shut up and keep walking."

They meet up with another guard at the ship's entrance and led them into the hull, unaware of what's going to happen next.

* * *

On the other side of the ship, where a couple of guards were walking about the stern with UMPs in hand, something was heading to the hull underneath the dark murky water. It swam up to the outer wall of the ship and emerged from the ocean's surface. What it was is a scuba diver that was on a mission. He looked up at the guardrail on the second floor of the ship, then took out his grappling gun, aimed, and fired. The hook flew up high in the air and latched onto the rail. Once attached, the diver pushed the button on the gun, lifted himself out of the water, and headed headed straight up to the floor. While he was going up, one of the guards was walking around the area and spotted a hook on the guardrail. He was a bit curious of where this hook came from and looked over the guardrail. But when he did that, he got shot in the forehead without making a banging sound. The dead guard tipped over the guardrail and fell straight into the ocean while the scuba diver jumped over a rail and scanned the area with a P299 pistol with a silencer attached to the front end. Once the place was clear, the diver removed the breathing mask off his head. Turns out that the person in the scuba suit was LM, official Titan member and Zion's personal soldier, taking a deep breath after being in the mask for a long time. He then took his sunglasses out of the diving suit pocket, which were luckily wet resistant, and put them on, while lifting his head up and sighed.

LM: "The things I do for the Matrix."

* * *

Inside the ship, the Skulls were walking down the hallway, following the guard that was taking them to their boss. They were looking around to see more guards around them with weapons in toe. One of the members was getting more nervous then ever after seeing all the strange people.

Skull Member 1: "Man, I don't like this one bit."

The other skull member looked at him and tried to calm him down.

Skull Member 2: "Chill out man. Don't get so nervous on all of this. You know what the boss said. All we have to do is get the money and that's it. No worries."

The first member looked at the second one and was a little unease with this.

Skull Member 1: "I know that but still… I got a sick feeling in my stomach that there's something bad about this. I don't know what but-"

Skull Leader: "Will the both of you shut up? I don't have time of your bitchin' already. Let's just get the money and be done with it. Got it?"

The two members looked at their boss that interrupted them and nodded.

Skull Members 1 and 2: "Yes sir."

The gang continued to walk, hoping to get all this over with as soon as possible.

* * *

Back on the deck, LM was removing the diving suit off of him and hid it someplace where no one can't find it. When he was done with that, He readjusted his black tie and flapped his black suit jacket around to make it fit right. He also opened his jacket to see if his weapons weren't lost from all that swimming. Turns out, his two P229 pistols, two Mac 11s, two pairs of clips, two flash bangs, two stun grenades, and four explosive grenades are still intact. Once he's all set, he continued the operation. He started to run silently to get to the first objective when he turned a corner and spotted a shadow coming close to his position. So he immediately stopped and hid at the corner, waiting for the guard that would come directly towards him. When he did, he immediately took out his pistol, turned it over, came out of the corner, and used it as a club to knock him out in the head. LM then placed his pistol back into his weaponry belt and decided to hide the body quick before another guard could see it. He picked up the body and looked around the place to find a good hiding spot. Finally, he found an outside storage closet that would fit perfectly for this situation. He approached the door, turned the latch, and opened the door. The Rebel Titan quickly tossed the unconscious guard in the closet and closed the door tight. Once that was taken care of, LM went back to the task at hand.

* * *

Inside the ship, the Skulls kept following the guard as they went from one hallway after another. It's like they were running around in circles and it would take forever. Finally, they all approached two big doors with a sign above it that says, _"Ballroom"_. They immediately stopped right at the front doors as the guard looked at them with those beady eyes of him.

Vamperic Guard 2: "The boss would see you now."

The guard turned back to the doors and knocked three times. After a few seconds, the doors suddenly opened all the way, giving the gang an entrance. The crew walked into the ballroom and could tell it was huge. There were three chandeliers hanging on the ceiling, a piano with a guard playing a classical tune, and on the middle of the dancing stage was a table with two thin glasses filled with Champaign, and two chairs. Sitting on one of the chairs was the person in charge of the ship with two henchmen that were different from the others the gang just saw. One was Cain, a skinny person wearing an all black suit and Abel, an almost athletic build wearing a dark red and black suit. The gang started walking straight to the center of the ballroom to meet face to face with the boss. But when they were at the table, they found out it wasn't the boss. Instead, it was a black clad man with palish skin and long black stringy hair. That person was called Vlad.

Vlad: "So nice that you all have come…"

* * *

Back outside, LM was sneaking around the place, avoiding more guards and trying to find a way in. But when he turned to the right corner, he immediately stopped and spotted a security camera watching the area. He immediately hid and waited for the right moment to get out of the camera's view. Once the camera turned its head to the right, he came out of the corner and went underneath the camera. When it turned its head left, he left the camera and bolted to the other corner before it turned back. After he was away from the camera, he spotted two more guards at the farther end. He noticed that they were going to turn and walk his way, so he jumped up and grabbed on to the edges of the ceiling so that he won't fall. When the guards walked past him, without noticing the intruder above their heads, LM jumped down from the ceiling, landed on his feet, took out two silver daggers from his boots, spinned them, and stabber them in the backs. Once they started to twitch violently, the rebel did a jump spinning back kick and knocked them off the boat and let them plummet into the ocean floor. Now that that's out of the way, he has to find a way getting in the building without getting detected. He looked around the area and spotted a ventilation shaft on the wall next to him. It was then that he came up with an idea.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the ballroom…

Skull Leader: "Now wait just a damn minute! I thought we were going to talk to this Frenchman, not some vampire reject from Buffy. Where is he?"

Vlad snickered a little then got up to explain why his boss isn't here.

Vlad: "I could explain. You see, Merovingian is a very busy man and he never has time to meet up with run of the mill gangs. Even as we speak he's with our benefactors putting the finishing touches of his plans. So he sent me to handle with the negotiations."

Suddenly, the Skulls Leader took his pistol out and aimed it at the Vampire general.

Skull Leader: "Bull shit! I'm here to speak with your ringleader. I don't have time for this crap. Let me talk to your boss, NOW!"

Suddenly Cain and Able took their 1911 pistols out and aimed them at the leader. Suddenly the rest of the gang pointed their rifles and pistols at the three. Soon enough, every guard in the ballroom had their weapons at the aim of The Skulls. Each of the member looked at the guards with rifles in hand and were a little scared at the situation their in. But the boss stared Vlad dead in the eye as the vampire smirked and chuckled under his breath.

Vlad: "You and your men certainly got a lot of guts. But when you're with us, we play our own rules. So if you ever think about shooting at us, you're only way out is in a body bag and straight into the morgue. Do I make myself clear?"

The gang leader looked left and right to see the guards with their weapons poised and knew they mean business. He then put down his pistol and looked at his boys to try to calm them down.

Skull Leader: "Stand down boys. They're not worth it."

The gang members understood and put their weapons away before there would be some heavy damage happening. Once they were done with that, the vampiric guards laid down their weapons as the general took a seat and started to get serious.

Vlad: "Now, on to business."

* * *

As the meeting got started, someone was crawling in the vent shafts without the enemy knowing it. That person was LM. He was slithering his way through the vent like a snake, looking for the location he needed. After taking a couple of turns, he then heard some voices coming from the left. He then turned to the left shaft and kept crawling through the duct. When he reached the opening vent, he looked down to see his first objective, the security station.

* * *

In the security station, the place is real busy. There were three guards at the station looking at the terminal with the screens showing various parts of the ship, inside and out. While they were looking through the monitors, a voice cackles from the radio comm. console.

_Vampiric Guard 3: "This is unit three reporting from the sector one. Nothing out of the ordinary so far."_

Vampiric Guard 4: "Roger that unit three. We haven't heard from unit four in sector two in a little while. Can you head to that sector and see what happened to them?"

_Vampiric Guard 3: "Roger that command. Heading that way now. Over and out."_

When the communication was done, the guard went back to work. But just as soon as he was doing his job, he turned his head right to see the two still busy with what they're doing. He then turned back to the screen in front of him and smiled at the fact he would be getting away with what he's going to do. He started to click the button on the console to change it to the TV channel. Within a second, he went from watching a live feed from a security camera, to an ECW show where Kevin Thorn was taking on Chris Benoit in an extreme rules match. While the two kept their eyes on the ship and the other keeping his eyes on the ring, the vent slowly opened up and a foreign object came down the open shaft. One of the guards was hearing the sound of clanking on the floor and turned around to see what that noise was. It was then he saw a smoke grenade puffing smoke out of the object and engulfing the entire station. All three guards were coughing by the blinded smoke, unaware that LM came down the open shaft and went on the attack.

* * *

In the ballroom, the meeting started at the Skulls leader sat on the vacant chair and started talking to him.

Skulls Leader: "Well, if your boss isn't here then I believe you know why we're here."

Vlad: "But of course I do. Merovingian and his business partners are working together to create a special project. But in order to make that possible, they need the parts necessary to make it work. So I want to know if you have what we want?"

The leader just chuckled and answered.

Skull Leader: "Oh I got what you need. But first things first."

She slouched forward, lifted his hand up, and rubbed his fingers together to gesture something. Vlad looked at the leader's gestured for a few seconds and knew what he meant.

Vlad: "But of course…"

The vampire leader snapped his fingers the two henchmen picked up two brief cases that were next to them, approached the table, and placed them on it. They then opened the crates and revealed two million dollars of money each. The leader was shocked, but pleased at the same time. He was about to get a hold of the first bundle until the cases were immediately snapped shut.

Vlad: "Not so fast… You got what we need?"

That surprised the leader for a moment, but understood what this was all about. He then shook off what happened and called one of his men with the briefcase in hand.

Skull Leader: "Show him."

The member approached the table and placed it on top of the table in front of the other two. Once he opened the case, Vlad looked at inside the case and was pleased at what he saw.

Vlad: "Excellent…"

* * *

Back at the security station, LM was finished knocking out the guards in the area from the smoke fumes, punches, and shots. When the place was clear, he approached the terminal and took his Samsung phone out of his trench coat pocket and pulled a small cord out of the bottom part. Once he plugged the other end into the slot, he typed down the code on the pad and pressed the send button. Within seconds, the security screens went static one by one and the system went down. After he was finished with that, he started calling the authorities and waited for the response. After ten seconds of waiting, he got the response from Agent Jackson.

_Agent Jackson: "Hello?"_

LM: "Sup Jackson, this is LM. I just call to let you know that I've already disabled the security field in the boat and it is ready for you guys to tear it all up."

_Agent Jackson: "Well done Mr. Morgado. Not bad for being a former terrorist and honorary Titan. I've already contacted the authorities and they are on the way. Now listen Mr. Morgado, remain where you are until backup arrives. Don't do anything stupid."_

LM: "No problem Jackson."

He then hung up the phone and then smirked wickedly.

LM: "Don't mind me warming the party up for you."

He was about to leave until he looked at one of the screens that showed ECW match where Chris Benoit defeated Thorn via the Crippler Crossface after three German Suplex's and a diving head butt. He then smiled in approval and clapped his hand silently.

LM: "Great work Chris. We are proud of you."

He then jumped back up through the open vent and started looking for where enemies' stronghold is.

* * *

Heading back to the Ball Room, the Skull leader and Vlad were enjoying themselves on what they now have. Vlad has gotten the brief case that contained the specific item he needed, and the Skulls has the brief cases filled with money they deserved.

Vlad: "You know, I'm real impressed at the accomplishment you and your gang did. I never really thought you could pull something like that."

The Skull leader chuckled at that and explained.

Skull Leader: "Well I hate to sound polite but we have our way in getting what we want. Especially if it means killing a couple of security guards to get it. But for what I need to know is why the Frenchman wants this item so bad. It's not like it's very important, is it?"

Vlad: "It's none of your concern. All that matters now is that my master has what he needs. Thanks to you, we can now begin our operation and the world will belong to Merovigian."

Skull Leader: "And us too right?"

Vlad: "Of course you, and all the other participants that helped make this project a reality. But let's not talk about this. Right now, let us celebrate our soon to be victory."

Vlad took his glass off the table and raised it up in the air.

Vlad: "To the future."

The Skull leader also picked his drink up and raised it.

Skull Leader: "To the future."

They tapped their glasses together and started drinking the champagne, unaware of an intruder was somewhere in the ship.

* * *

In the hallway of the ship, one of the vampire guards were was walking about, scanning the area to see if it's clear. Once he knew this place was secure, he walked down the hallway and approached the door that leads to the security room. He knocked on the door a few times and ordered him to enter.

Vampiric Guard 5: "Open up, it's me."

He waited for them to open the door, but no one answered it. So he knocked again and said it louder.

Vampiric Guard 5: "Hey, do you hear me? I said let me in!"

Again there was no answer. So he knocked even harder to get their attention.

Vampiric Guard 5: "Are you guys drinking tainted blood or something? Open this damn door!!"

Finally, after waiting impatiently, he placed his hands on the handle of the door and used all his strength to open the door. Suddenly, the door was opened by force as the guard entered the room to find out what happened.

Vampiric Guard 5: "What the hell is wrong with you guys? Are any of you watching that ECW crap? Because if you are, I'm going to f-"

He suddenly stopped when he noticed what caused them to be so lazy. And by lazy I mean dead. There were three dead guards lying on the floor, bruises and bullet holes through their body. He then looked up at the security terminal and saw, besides one screen showing ECW, all the screens were completely static, where live security feed were. Looking at this mess and realizing what just happened, he took his small communicator out and alerted everyone in the ship.

Vampiric Guard 5: "Calling all units, we have a problem."

* * *

Back to the ballroom…

Skull Leader: "Could you at least tell us what are you planning to do with what you got now and the rest your boss has? We need to know."

Vlad: "I'm sorry, but my master would like to keep this little project a secret. But when the time comes, releasing our special project, we'll let you know."

He went back drinking his Champaign and relaxing. But while he was doing that, Cain heard a couple of blinks from his Motorola as he picked it up and answered.

Cain: "Hello?"

As he was doing that, the Skull leader snickered and shook his head.

Skull Leader: "You better let us know bud. Hate to be stuck in the dark if you know what I mean."

Vlad: "Yeah, I know what you mean."

Back to Cain, he got the call from one of the vampire guards that something happened at the security station. He was completely shocked at what just happened.

Cain: "Are you serious?" **…** "Do you know who did it?" **…** "Okay, let me go tell him the situation."

He hung up the phone and approached the vampiric leader's side, not wanting to know what his reaction will be. He then tapped his shoulder to get his attention, and it did as Vlad looked at Cain and a normal expression on his face.

Vlad: "What is it this time Cain?"

Cain bent over to get close to Vlad's ear and whispered something to him, so the Skulls won't know what they're talking about. Even the gang leader wants to know what one of the bodyguards was doing.

Skull Leader: "Umm… You mind telling me what you're bud is talking about?"

Vlad just lifted a finger up at him to hush while he listened in on Cain's info. The Skull Leader then waited for them to finish, wanting to know what they're saying. After a minute, the vampiric leader nodded and gestured the bodyguard to shew away. As he walked away from him, the vampiric leader looked at the gang leader and had a serious look on his face.

Vlad: "Gentleman, I'm afraid we have to cut the meeting short. I'll have my men escort you out of the ship."

He then got up and was going to leave. But the Skulls leader stood up from his seat and protested.

Skull Leader: "Now wait just a damn second! You mind telling us what the hell is going on here?"

Vlad turned back around to see the leader and answered calmly.

Vlad: "There appears to be an intruder within the ship. He took out a few guards and disabled the security system. They're search units in dispatched all over the ship, but I think it's best if you leave the ship immediately."

Skull Leader: "Oh no, no way you're not going to kick us out like that. If you have a problem, we'll be able to help you out. Just tell us who the creep is, and we'll turn him into a new target practice marker."

Vlad: "It's not going to be that easy. You see, by the way this individual acts, he could be a threat. Not to mention he has a grudge with my boss for a long time."

Skull Leader: "I don't care how dangerous this person is, we'll beat him up and hung him to dry. Just tell us his name and we'll take care of it."

While the two were talking, a mysterious shadow was on the edge of the architectural hangers, listening in on the conversation and chuckled quietly.

LM: "Sounds like you have a over-confident asshole to control, huh Vlad?"

Everyone heard the voice, turned around, and looked up to see who said that. What they saw, in the dim lighting, was LM hanging onto the crack walls, trying not to fall. Apparently, he found where the vampire leader was hanging and listened in on their talks for a little while. Quickly, the Skulls and vampiric guards pointed their weapons at the Titan and waited for him to do any sudden movements. But Vlad gestured them to hold their fire and kept starring at the rebel.

Vald: "LM, so nice to see you."

LM: "Hey Vlad, long time no see."

One of the gang members lowered his pistol and pointed a finger at him with his free hand.

Skull Member 3: "Hey! That's one of them honorary Titan twerps!"

Skull Member 2: "Oh man… Don't tell me that they're here as well?"

LM just laughed a little bit at one of the member's curiousness while shaking his head.

LM: "Relax homes, my friends aren't here to fight my own battles. I'm doing this mission on my own. Consider it a solo assignment."

Vlad looked at him awkwardly and wonder what he wants with him, though he knows he wants the Frenchman.

Vlad: "What do you want boy?"

LM simply smirked and answered.

LM: "Funny you asked. You see, rumors around the underground society stated that a lot of high tech equipment is being stolen from big time industries. And from what I understand, all these burglaries are all connected with one name the surviving guards have heard. And that name is your boss, Merovingian. From what I can piece together, a bunch of rough and tough gangs were breaking into multiple companies and stealing a bunch of selected items for an important weapon. The big problem is that no one knows what type of things they're stealing. So I was sent on an important assignment by the feds to see what the Frenchman's been up to lately."

He looked down and spotted the briefcase Abel was carrying.

LM: "So tell me, what's in that suitcase?"

Vlad had a deep scornful look in his eyes and was beginning to snarl.

Vlad: "That's for me to know and you to never to find out. **KILL HIM!!!**"

Quickly, every guard in the ballroom aimed their weapons at him and opened fire. Even the Skulls pointed their guns and joined the fun. As the bullets head straight towards the Titan, he just smirked seeing the bullets in slow time, one of his focusing abilities.

LM: "Too easy…"

He immediately jumped off the ledge seconds before the bullets could hit him and landed on one of the chandeliers. It started spinning around as everyone was shooting bullets at him. He quickly avoided the bullets as he took a Mac11 out for a big stand off. He opened fire in a spinning circle and killed off half of the gang. The rest of them immediately took cover behind the white pillars as the Skulls ran to take cover behind the piano where the guard that was playing the piano was dead. Once LM was done with that, he jumped off the chandelier, somersaulted in the air, and landed kneeling on the floor. It was then that the remaining guards came out of their hiding places and charged in for the attack. The first one started the attack by using the high kick, but LM stood up and bended way back to avoid the first assault. Once he bended back, he lift his foot up and give the guard a swift kick in the chin, sending him flying to one end of the ball room. The next two guards came to him and were going to attack. But after LM delivered the kick, he went upside down and did a handstand to do a break dancing spin and used his feet to knock the two off their game. The Titan got up from break dance and saw another guard coming to his flank and started punching him in different ways. So he stepped back a couple of times while blocking all of his punches. After the last attempted punch from the guard, LM grabbed it with two hands, turned around, and threw the vampire off his shoulder and over him. He flew straight to the piano and hit it, making the piano create a loud sound that everyone can hear. The Skulls that were behind the piano peeked from the side to see the unconscious guard and hid again. That was when the Skull leader made a drastic decision.

Skull Leader: "Ah screw this! We got what we need. Everyone retreat back to the vehicles!"

The rest of the gang nodded as they left their hiding place and ran to the entrance they've entered a while ago. Meanwhile, Vlad, Cain, and Abel were hiding behind the bar, keeping their ground. When they saw the gang leaving the scene, they decided to do the same thing.

Vlad: "It's time we leave this place. We got what our master needs."

Abel turned his head to see Vlad and wondered about something.

Abel: "But what about LM?"

Vlad: "Leave him. He already has his hands full, no sense in joining this fight. Let's go."

The three then sneaked their way out of the bar and headed to the door that would lead them into the storage room for wine, beer, or other refreshments. Once there, the vampiric leader took a key out of his coat pocket, inserted it into the keyhole, and turned it. Once he opened the door, there was no storage room on the other side, but the inside of one of the Chatue's hallway, Merovingian's own personal mansion. Back in the middle of the ballroom, LM was fighting off the guards that were attacking him. But while he did a back roundhouse kick at one of them, he spotted Vlad and the bodyguards leaving the scene with the briefcase they have in their hands. He knows that if they leave, then all the evidence he would need to know about Merovingian's plan would be out the window. So he took action as he got a hold of another guard that was roundhouse kicking him and spun him around knocking all the others that were around him. When they were all off their feet, he quickly took out his pistol underneath his trench coat and aimed it at Abel's hand that's holding the case. He was just about to leave the room and be out of danger, but LM pulled the trigger and the bullet flew straight to the hand. Once he felt the bullet hitting his hand, Able felt the pain, screamed and waved his hands up and down, accidentally letting go of the briefcase and letting it fly in the air. LM saw it up in the air and concentrated hard to jump off the floor and in the air to reach it. After being in the air, he got a hold of the case and landed on the floor the same time Abel closed the door and was filling the effects of the pain. When the Titan landed on the ground, he stood up and looked at the briefcase he has in his hands, smirking.

LM: "Jackpot."

Vampiric Guard 6: "Get him!"

He turned around and saw the guards he took out got up and ran straight towards him. With quick thinking, he positioned the briefcase like a steel chair and spin around to hit them all on the cold steel surface and knocked them out for good. When he was done with that, he looked around and saw more guards coming out of their hiding places and aimed their UMP's at him. They immediately open fire while LM concentrated real hard and did cartwheels, somersaults, and flipped to the exit while dodging every bullet that was heading towards him. When he reached the doors, he took a grenade out and removed the pin.

LM: "Love to stay and play, but I gotta other important matters to attend to. In the meantime, here's a little parting gift."

He then tossed the grenade to the middle of the ballroom as everyone saw it and tried to run from it. LM closed the main doors to the ballroom and sealed it shut, just in time for the grenade to explode, engulf the place into a ball of flames and blew the door open. Lucky for the rebel Titan, he managed to run clear from the blast and was hiding at a corner close to where the explosion took place. He was slowly panting and had his eyes looking straight up to the ceiling.

LM: "Well, that was stupid."

He then was about to leave when he heard footsteps coming down the hall. What he saw, were two guards heading down there when they heard the explosions and saw him standing there a bit winded. They all then aimed their rifles at the boy, being that the odds are in their favor.

Vamperic Guard 7: "Don't move…"

LM slowly raised his hands up in the air and sighed.

LM: "I stand corrected, that was really stupid."

* * *

In another part of the ship, the Skulls were finding a way out of the ship and get to their mode of transportation. One of the members was shaking at what happened back at the ballroom and talked frantically.

Skull Member 1: "Man I told you I had a bad feeling about this! I told ya! You shouldn't make a deal with this French guy boss! Now we got this Titan on our tail and after our asses! Now we're totally screwed. We're screwed man!!!"

The leader couldn't handle one of his members bickering anymore so he turned around and screamed at him at the top of his lungs.

Skull Leader: "**SHUT THE HELL UP HOMES!!!** Look, we never expect one of the Titans would be here and mess everything up. It's all right. All that matters now is that we got the money and we're getting out of here. What's the worse that can happen?"

They all saw a door that could lead them outside and headed straight towards it. But just as they were going to reach it, the door exploded and flew straight to the gang. The Skulls immediately ducked when they saw that as the door flew under them and landed ten feet behind them. Everyone stood up and looked behind at the door that blew up. The gang then turned back to see the smoke coming out of the busted door. But coming out of the smoke were a squadron of S.W.A.T. soldiers and aiming their MP5 rifles at them.

S.W.A.T. Soldier 1: "Freeze! M.C.P.D.!"

The gang was shocked to see the police here so soon, so half of them turned to another hallway to the right while the last two hold back and fired their weapons at the S.W.A.T. team. The police squadron retaliated with some shots of their own as the two gang members quickly retreated to join the others. While they were all running, one of the members approached the leader and reminded him at what he said.

Skull Member 1: "You were saying?"

* * *

Outside, the ship is heavily under attack as S.W.A.T. vehicles and tanks surrounding the place and helicopters flying over it. Soldiers were all over it as some entered into the ship while more were lowered from the helicopters. One of the loudspeakers on the helicopters boomed throughout the docks in order to bring peace to this situation.

**_S.W.A.T. Soldier 2: "This is the Metro City Police Department. You are all under arrest for stealing materials from private property and murder. Surrender right now or we will be forced to fire."_**

But that didn't work one bit. The vampieric guards were ready for a surprise attack and had their weapons ready to kill someone. The rest headed to the mounted sentry guns to take the choppers out while others grabbed their rocket launchers make things really messy. Within seconds, the battle between vampires and S.W.A.T. units was underway.

* * *

Back in the ship, the two guards were pointing their weapons at the rebel Titan, waiting for him to make a move. Suddenly, they felt the ship beginning to shake and heard explosions around them. When all that ceased, the two guards looked at each other and wondered what occurred.

Vampiric Guard 7: "What the hell was that?"

Vampiric Guard 8: "Don't know."

But LM knew. Turns out the reinforcements arrived as early as he expected. Now things got a little more complicated then ever. So he ran straight to the two guards as the vampires saw it the opened fire. He started focusing as he ran from floor to wall to floor again to avoid the shots. Once he's in front of them, he immediately jumped off the floor and performed a hard double leg kick. They got hit in the face and went flying down to the ground. LM landed on his back, but he jumped back up and took his pistol around with his free hand to aim it at the two. After he killed them in two shots, he put his pistol away and looked around to see if there's anyone else around here.

LM: "Damn it… Never expect Jackson to bring the Calvary real soon. Better find the Skulls and ask them some questions, get some info on who Merv's partners are. Let's hope the S.W.A.T. didn't get to them first."

He then took his Mac11 out and ran through the hallway, searching for the gang that made a deal with Vlad.

* * *

Back outside, the S.W.A.T. soldiers were doing their work taking care of the vampire guards and securing the areas. The guards were doing the same thing, killing off the squads from reaching to their positions. Two of the guards that were operating the torrents at the front were trying to take out the choppers in the air. One of the torrents took out the tail of one of the chopper's and it was spinning down to the ocean floor. Luckily, the pilot and the other squads got out of the damaged helicopter before it sank into the ocean. But in the docking area, a group of soldiers saw that as the one leading them contacted all air and ground units.

S.W.A.T. Soldier 3: "All units, I want those torrents out of commission now!"

A tank came rolling along, getting close to the ship when it stopped and aimed the cannon at one of the torrents. The soldier in the tank heard the order and responded.

S.W.A.T. Soldier 4: "On it."

Suddenly, the tank fired a rocket straight to the torrent. The rocket hit the torrent and exploded it as the guard operating it got killed and pieces of the torrent were flying everywhere. The other guard in the other torrent saw what happened and couldn't believe it.

Vampiric Guard 9: "Holly Shit!"

He moved the torrent to the right to see the tank and opened fired on it.

* * *

Back inside, LM was running through one hallway to another in search for the Skulls. But after a couple of turns, the only thing he found was trouble. He made a left to see if the gang was there, only to stop to see a group of guards scrambling to defend their position. It was fortunate that they had their backs turned when they were running and haven't seen LM behind them. This would give the Titan the opening he needed. So he took an explosive grenade out, removed the pin, and threw it to the guards precisely. He immediately took cover as soon as the grenade hung on one of the guards back neckline. The vampire felt something cold on the back of his neck, so he stopped and removed it out of the neckline of his shirt. When he takes a look at what was on him, he saw a grenade heavily armed. He freaked out and was about to warn the others about this. But before he could do that, the grenade exploded, killing the guard that was holding it and blowing the rest of them more forward then before. When that happened, LM came out of his hiding place with Mac11 in hand and pointed it at the vampires slowly getting up. He pulled the trigger and clipped them all down in the back. Once all of them are dead, he hurried through the boat's structure the find the Skulls.

* * *

Outside of the ship, the battle still rages on between the S.W.A.T. and the vampires. Some of the troops made it to the ship and proceeded forward to gain some ground while Merovingian's guards defended their position as they kill anyone that get in their way. One group of vampires was securing the top floor of the ship, making sure no one would reach it. But what they didn't know was that a helicopter was slowly coming up from it's position with mounted rocket launchers and machine guns attached to its wings. One of the guards looked left and saw the copper rising up from its position and caught them all by surprise. Everyone looked up to see the chopper and decided to fire it until it was destroyed. What they didn't expect was that the chopper was bullet proof, meaning that their bullets were nothing more then slingshot pellets to it. The pilot of the chopper just watched the vampires trying to get the better of them and had his hand resting on the trigger switch.

Helicopter Pilot: "Targets locked. Engaged!"

He pulled the red trigger and within seconds, the machine guns started to fire at the group from the top. Everyone tried to run as fast as they could, but the fast bullets hit them in many directions and killed them all.

* * *

Back in, LM continued his search as he ran and shot down the enemy. He was tanking cover at the corner while two guards were taking offensive position firing their shotguns. Once they start to reload, LM threw a stun grenade at them and it blew up between them. Once the vampires were stunned, he came out of the corner and took them out with his Mac11. He continued to run to far end of the hallway where there were sets of windows on the left. While he was running, another guard coming from the right and saw him. He pointed his 1911 pistol at him and ordered him to stop.

Vampieric Guard 10: "Hold it right there!"

LM saw the guard ready for an attack, but he didn't think of stopping. Instead, he ran faster to catch up to him. When the vampire noticed he's not stopping, he decided to stop him himself as he opened fire on him on a couple and attempted shots. The Titan, using his focus ability, swift and dodged the shots in a couple of maneuvers, then upon getting close to him jumped up, placed one foot on the wall, jumped off, and gave the vampire a hard kick straight to the cheek. Once the guard was knocked off of his feet, LM looked around to see if the ghost is anywhere clear. When he looked to the right where a hallway is, he spotted the Skulls, finishing up their rounds and killing a couple of S.W.A.T. soldiers in the process. After they took care of business, they were about to leave as they headed to a set of stairs. Of course that was until two gang members looked to the left and spotted LM watching them do their work.

Skull Member 2: "Oh shit it's him! Kill him!!"

The two members pointed their rifles and him and opened fire. Now normally, the acceleration of the bullets would've killed him, but LM was different. So he lifted the palm of his hand up and oddly enough, he stopped every bullet that came close to him. Once the bullets stopped in near inches to his hand, he let his hand down and the bullets started to fall to the ground. The two members saw the entire thing happening and were speechless. So their backup plan was to run away and regroup. LM was about to follow them until someone punched him in the back. After falling face first on the ground, he rolled over to see who hit him. Turned out, the guard that he took out earlier got up and hit the Titan while he was distracted. The vampire aimed the pistol with a fresh clip inside at him and smirked.

Vampiric Guard 10: "Humph… Think hitting me would stop me, think again."

He cocked the ignition key back and had his finger on the trigger, ready to kill a defenseless Titan. But what he didn't know was that LM looked behind the guard and spotted a helicopter in view of the windows.

Vampiric Guard 10: "Say goodbye punk."

LM, after seeing the chopper, he took the covering position the same time the guard was about to shoot him. But suddenly, the chopper fired a couple of missiles from it's wing mounted launchers and blew the hallway up, hitting the guard in the back, flying over the prone rebel, and blowing him up in the process. Ask for LM, he was in the cover position the whole time, away from the blasts as the missile carrying the vampire flew right past him. Once the missiles ceased and the smoke is cleared, LM slowly got up and looked at the extent of the damage. He then looked down the long hallway and saw a big heap of flames where the guard was, burning into a crisp.

LM: "Goodbye."

The Titan, after observing the wreck, searched for the case he dropped after the surprise attack. After a few short seconds, he found the case looking all scratched up, but what's inside it is still intact. So he picked it up and followed the path where the Skulls went.

* * *

Heading back to the Skulls, they were running down a couple of sets of stairs to reach the ground floor. The two members that came into contact with the Titan explained to their boss everything that happen.

Skull Member 2: "Boss, you never going to believe this. While you guys left, we saw this Titan kid looking at us, so we used our rifles to kill him. But just as soon as we did that…"

Skull Member 3: "He stopped all the bullets with the palm of his hand! I mean I was shocked at what he did! It's like he had some special gift or something, like he had the power to control the bullets. That's not normal."

Skull Leader: "I know that. He's a Titan incase you didn't hear back there. The last thing I want is to get captured by that punk. We have to get to our vehicles and make our getaway. We got the money and there's nothing that can stop us from escaping with it."

Suddenly, a group of S.W.A.T. soldiers appeared from the floor down the stairs and spotted them coming down. They then pointed their weapons at the gang and ordered them to stop.

S.W.A.T. Soldier 5: "Stop right there!"

Quickly, the Skulls reacted and started pointing their weapons at them. This could get real interesting.

* * *

Meanwhile, above the group, LM was running down the steps when he heard the gunshots coming from downstairs. He was about to investigate until he got bombards by shots from the vampiric guards from above. He quickly dodged the bullets and took cover behind a turned over table. He waited for the right moment to fire back with his Mac11 in hand. Once he heard the guns stopped firing, he came out of his hiding place and fired back. Of course, the guards took cover in different places as well and waited for him to cease-fire. Once he retracted his trigger back, the vampires went back to fire back as LM went back to his cover spot. He was trying to think of a way out of this mess when he noticed a fire extinguisher on the wall where the group is. It was then he came up with an idea and waited for them to stop. Once they started to reload, he came out of his cover and aimed the gun at the extinguisher. He quickly pulled the trigger and fired the bullets at the extinguisher, causing it to explode on impact and causing the guards to fall away from the blast. While they were shaken up, it gave LM the opportunity to take them out while they're defenseless. The bullets hit the group as one of the guards was staggering forward with bullet holes in his torso, tripped on a guardrail, and fall to his death. Once everything was clear, he reloaded a fresh clip in his gun and decided that the only way to get down to the source of gunfire is to jump over the guardrail. So he jumped over the table, headed to the guardrail, and jumped over that too. He falls from floor to floor reaching closer to the gunfire, which was ceased moments before he was done with the attack he suffered. LM then landed on the ground floor with his feet and stood up to see what just happened. What he saw is what it appears to be a disaster zone. There were S.W.A.T. soldiers down with blood painted on the walls and floor. There were also two Skull members that got caught in the cross fire as they were resting, keeping their hands on their wounds. After observing the mess, he quickly approaches one of the soldiers and asked him the situation.

LM: "Are you O.K.?"

The soldier looked up at him and coughed a bit.

S.W.A.T. Soldier 6: "I'm fine, just got caught off guard for a moment."

He coughed again as blood spat out of his mouth.

LM: "Can you tell me what happened?"

S.W.A.T. Soldier 6: "Well, we were securing the area we're in when all of a sudden, these guys show up on the way down. We told them to stop and we had our weapons ready incase they pull something drastic, but they retaliated in a big way." _**cough… cough…**_ "We didn't even see this coming. Their weapons were too powerful!" _**cough… cough… cough…**_ "They went that way."

The soldier then pointed to the left as LM looked down there. He stood up to get a better look at the hallway and knew that the Skulls were down there.

S.W.A.T. Soldier 6: "Please…" _**cough… cough…**_ "Don't let them get away."

LM knew it's now or never, so he looked at the wounded soldier and nodded.

LM: "Don't worry; I won't let them get away with this. Just stay put, I'll get you some help."

The rebel Titan just ran away from the previous battle and headed to the direction of the Skulls.

* * *

At the entrance of the ship, a couple of guards were trying to hold off the S.W.A.T. units from getting in. Both the vampires and the soldiers were taking cover from each other's fire while at the same time shoot each other down with rifles. Suddenly, one of the soldiers took a smoke grenade out of his belt and threw it at the group. When the smoke engulfed the guards, the squad came out and charged in with weapons at the fire, killing the enemy. They were about to charge though the door, only to be gunned down by a flying bullets coming out of the smoke. In a few short seconds the entire squad was down in a heartbeat. Coming out of the smoke were the remaining four members of the Skulls, leader included. They all looked around the area to see if it's all clear, then saw the Mustang and bikes waiting for them.

Skull Leader: "There it is! Everyone to the car!"

Soon enough, the Skulls headed straight towards the Mustang when a couple of S.W.A.T. soldiers showed up and were about to shoot them down. The gang members pointed their weapons at the charging group and sniped them down. As they approached the car, LM came out of the exit and smoke to see the group about to make their getaway. He saw them opening the doors and entering the car and knew they would leave in a moment. So he pointed his Mac11 out at the car the cried out loud.

LM: "Hold it right there boys!"

He immediately opened fire and bullet holes hit the front bumper and shatter a headlight. Luckily, the Skulls didn't get hit as the only member that haven't gotten in got to his position and opened fire. LM quickly took cover behind a barricade built by the vampires and was waiting for him to stop shooting. The Skull member continued to shoot more in order to break the barricade and kill the Titan. But his boss forced the person to get back into the car.

Skull Leader: "Quit wasting time on that punk! Get back in the car so we can get the hell out of here!"

The Skull member looked at his boss at the driving seat, nodded, and hurried back into the car. The Skull leader immediately pressed on the gas pedal and put the car to third gear to make their getaway. When LM heard the car about to leave, he got out of his cover, and fired his Mac11 at the direction of the car. So far, the bullets hit the side and trashed the back window, but it wouldn't stop an inch. Even the cops tried to stop them, but those that were blocking the Skulls way just got mowed over and sent flying away from it. The Mustang then broke though the gate that was locked off and was onto the streets as LM ran out of his covering point and looked on. When he saw the Mustang leaving the area, he lowered his head and cursed.

LM: "Shit…"

He now knows that he had to pursuit them and stopped them quick before they escape. So he took his Samsung cell phone out, opened it up, and punched in the number sequence. Once he pressed send, the title on the green screen appeared that says, _"Calling Car."_

* * *

Somewhere inside one of the freight containers, the sound of an engine started to hum to life and the front headlights were turned on automatically. The wheels started to turn and the car that was inside the container moved straight to the door. It went through the doors with full force and made a complete stop. When it was outside of view, the car was none other then a classic Pontiac GTO, LM's personal car. The wheels started rolling again as it turned left to reach its owner. It drove straight and headed directly to LM. When the Titan saw it, he was pleased at the fact he came prepared early before the trade off started. Once the car approached him, it turned in circles and made a complete stop. LM then jumped over the hood to reach the driver side on the other end. Once he entered the driver seat, he threw the suitcase on the passenger seat, shifted his crankshaft to fourth gear, and revved the engine up.

LM: "So, you want to play Cat and Mouse huh? All right then, I'm gamed. Let's play!"

He pushed the gas and brake pedal hard at the same time as the back wheels started burning gravel. Finally, he released the brake pedal as the GTO moved in an extremely fast pace and headed straight for the exit. Suddenly, two vampiric guards appeared in front of the exit and started to open fire on the car, puncturing holes in the front end. LM smirked inside the car and pressed the gas pedal a little more for some ramming speed. In an instant, he ran the guards over and exited the dock, entering the streets to start pursuing the Skulls. But before he does that, he went to his i-Pod attached to the console and searched for a specific song for a chase. Finally he found a more suitable music, Ozzy Osborne, _'I Don't Want to Stop'_, and started bobbing his head to the beat.

LM: "Now that's more like it."

He then shifted gears up and down to change lanes and speed past trucks, cars, and bikes to reach the culprits. After going between a truck and a bus and switched right to avoid a slow moving car, he spotted the Mustang not far from his position. So he pressed the gas pedal more to keep up with it while avoiding traffic at the same time. Inside the Mustang, the Skulls were celebrating their survival as the leader was driving and the two members were checking the money in the back.

Skull Leader: "Well boys, how are we looking?"

The members took packs of bills out of the briefcases and flipped them through, just to see if the money is real. After examining each bill, one of the members looked up at the driver seat and smiled.

Skull Member 4: "Yep, all the money is real all right. That French fella wasn't lying."

Skull Leader: "Perfect. I guess stealing something for this Merovingian guy really paid off after all. Now all we need to do is to ditch this crappy town and enter the border. Hello Tequila Vile!"

The leader laughed about it as one of the Skulls looked at him and sighed, knowing that it will take a long time to get there from where they are. He then looked out at the passenger window to see the buildings passing by just to ignore him. Just then, he noticed something on the review mirror very odd. There was a Pontiac GTO heading their way and it was moving fast. Feeling a little worried, he told his leader the situation.

Skull Member 1: "Uh sir…"

Skull Leader 1: "What…"

Skull Member 1: "I think we're being followed."

The leader looked at one of his comrades quick and had an odd look on his face. He then looked up at the review mirror over his head to see who's following them. When he saw the GTO following them, he wondered who would be chasing them. So he took a closer look at the person that's driving the car and spotted a familiar person. Within seconds, his eyes grew wide as he realized that the person was none other then LM, the very person they've encounter back at the boat.

Skull Leader: "Ah shit, he's here!!! You two; slow him down! Don't let him get to us!"

The two members in the back seat looked at the leader and nodded.

Skull Members 4 and 5: "Yes sir!"

The two Skull members removed the briefcases off of their laps and took out their G36 rifles. Once they checked their ammo to see if they're full, they rolled down the windows and peered through to see the Pontiac heading straight towards them. The first person climbed out of the window, sat on the ledge, and aimed his weapon at the car. LM saw the guy ready to fire, so he changed lanes and went to the right the same time the Skull member opened fire. He did miss a shot to kill the Titan but managed to puncture a few bullet holes on the side exterior. Just when LM thought he was safe, the second person came up the right window and started firing on the car. That caught the rebel Titan by surprise a little, but luckily he had bulletproof glass on his car or it wouldn't be over a long time. Being that charging in was no good with the two Skulls in the way, he went straight to Plan B. He immediately pushed the brakes as the car came into a complete stop while a truck that was not far from him from the left went right past him. He then pressed the gas pedal again and switched lanes to hide behind the truck. Away from the gunfire, the Titan pressed one of the buttons on the central console and the screen above it blinked and said, _"Weapon System Activated."_ Within moments, a couple of machine guns poked out of the front bumpers and two gun torrents raised from the back. Now he's armed and ready to catch up with them. So he switched lanes to the left, then cranked the shaft to forth gear to catch up to the Mustang. Once one of the members looked on to the left, he saw the GTO coming back and panicked.

Skull Member 5: "He's coming back!"

Skull Leader: "Then keep shooting!"

The guy quickly aimed his rifle at the car and opened fire. But just when he had it in the bag, the right gun torrent in the back looked at the guy and prepared to fire. Quickly, the gang member slipped back in to the back seat while the gun fired, missing him by a few inches. The second person saw it all happened so he turned around to get a better view continued blasting. Swiftly, the GTO moved to the right, passing two lanes to reach the other side while one of the Skulls continued firing, putting a few holes into the hood. The second gun torrent to the left aimed at the guy and started firing. The person was able to avoid the gunfire but one of the bullets scratched him on the shoulder and he felt it pretty bad. He started screaming in pain as the other one aided him.

Skull Member 5: "Are you okay?"

The guy, still feeling the pain, answered.

Skull Member 4: "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that it hurts like hell!"

The first member heard that and started to get scared shitless.

Skull Member 1: "Oh man… I knew this was a bad idea from the start."

The boss, upon hearing that, tried to calm the scared person down.

Skull Leader: "Easy there bud. None of us didn't see that coming. But what matters now is that we have to get away from this psycho as soon as we can before he pulls something drastic."

Suddenly, the car started to shake in the back as the gang felt it.

Skull Leader: "Whoa… What was that?!"

One of the gang members at the back seat looked though the back window and saw what was happening. So he looked to his boss and explained the situation.

Skull Member 5: "Um sir… I think you spoke too soon."

And what he said was true. For behind the Mustang, LM's GTO's front bumper machine guns were tearing it through the truck of the car. The boss looked through the review mirror and realizes that it would only be a matter of time if LM either ignites the gas in the tank or blows the tires up. So he looked at the two in the back seat and gave them the order.

Skull Leader: "Well, don't just stand there. Get that bastard off our tail!!!"

Quickly the two members went back to work, even if one of the members was wounded, but this time they're aiming their weapons at the back window instead of the sides. Back at the GTO, LM was just about to end the Skulls driving experience until he saw the two rifles pointed at the back window to him. Knowing the danger he's now in, he quickly switched to the right lane the same time the two Skull Members fired on the car, punching holes in the hood so damn fast. The first person in the passenger seat saw a car next to them and came up with an idea. He took out the USP .45ACP pistol, opened the window, and aimed it at one of the car's front tire. After a couple of attempted hits, he finally hit the tire as the car went out of control and skipped up in the air and flipped straight to the Pontiac. LM saw it coming, hit the brakes one more time, and moved the gears to reverse. Once he pressed the gas pedal, the car sped backwards, passing two cars that were moving forward and avoiding the flipped car. Of course, he was able to dodge the car, but the two cars didn't, as the flipped car landed and crashed on the top hoods of the cars, causing a pile up with the other cars in the way. LM keeps driving the car around, avoiding the cars on the verge of crashing and surviving the mess all around him. Finally, he was able to get out of that catastrophe and went straight to the Mustang at full speed. One of the members in the back saw the car coming in and thought fast on how to loose him. It was then he spotted a semi truck driving past them and came up with a plan. He pointed his rifle at the trucks right front tire and fired on it. Pretty soon, the tire exploded and the driver behind the wheel started to push the breaks before it tips over. Luckily, the truck made a turn and came to a complete stop, but the truck's bed didn't follow suit, as it detaches itself and fall off it's side, blocking the entire path. LM didn't know what to do, until he spotted an opened sidewalk on the right. So he quickly turned the car in a diagonal way to reach the sidewalk as the cars behind him made a complete stop followed by more cars crashing from behind and jumped over them. When the GTO went on the sidewalk and drove past the turned over truck bed, he went back to the street and went after the Skulls in the Mustang. One of them saw the car approaching them and sticked his gun at the back window to open fire. The other member joined him and together they tear it up by punching more holes on the hood and took out one of the four headlights. Suddenly, the GTO's hood latches were split and the hood flew open and went over the car and landed on the hard pavement. But after all that, LM's car's still kicking it and heading straight towards the Mustang. The Titan then pressed the trigger button and the front machine guns went back to ripping the back apart as the two Skulls quickly ducked from the gunfire. While they were doing that, the Skull leader has officially got irritated from all this.

Skull Leader: "Will someone please shoot this guy!?!"

Skull Member 4: "What does it look like we're doing?!"

Skull Leader: "Missing…"

The two cars immediately made a left turn at an intersection then entered a tunnel, where they continued their battle. The two gang members in the back poked out of the side windows to continue firing at the Pontiac while LM kept driving from lane to lane, avoiding the gunfire. Even though he had bullet holes on the front and both sides of the car and a right review mirror shattered, he still continued to follow them. The Titan then opened fire on the car with the machine guns attached to the front end. As they continued firing, one of the Skulls fully climbed out the window to get a better view to shoot. But just when he pop out of it, the gun's bullets hit him extremely fast that he didn't even see it coming. He started to stagger for a few moments then falls out of the car and landed on the road, rolling and getting run over by other cars. The other member saw that happening and decided to get his revenge by pointing the gun through the back window and fired. LM switched the right lane and sped forward to get next to the Mustang. The person saw the GTO coming up next to their car and aimed the gun at the right side and continued firing, putting more holes to the side. But then, the left torrent pointed at the Skull member and opened fire through the window. The bullets pierced through the person's insides as he felt all wobbly and accidentally opened the back door, which was unlock to begin with. The door swung open and the guy flew out of the door and got smashed by another car through the windshield. The driver of that car panicked and pushed on the breaks really hard, making all the other cars behind him crash into a demolition derby. With two shooters down, LM now has the chance of taking the car out. He turned the wheel at the GTO hit the Mustang to the side a few times. The Skulls car started to shake a bit but the leader kept it under control. The passenger at the front then pointed his pistol at the Pontiac driver and pulled the trigger. LM quickly slow the car down and as the bullet smashed through the glass window and missed his face by a couple of inches. With both windows open, LM has the opening he needed. So he quickly took out a flash bang from his belt and threw it through his window and entered the enemy's window. Once it landed on the passenger side, the last Skull member looked down to see what it is. When he saw the bang, it exploded creating a bright white light engulfing the inside of the car. Both the leader and the gang member were blinded by it as they were rubbing their eyes to get rid of the spots.

Skull Leader: "Shit! I can't see!!"

Now LM has a shot at taking them out. Once they got out of the tunnel, the GTO slowed down to position as the Mustang was loosing it's edge, as it was driving in and out of it's lane since the driver was too blind to see the road and was rubbing the spots out of his eyes. In an instant, LM performed a P.I.T. Maneuver at the side of the trunk and the Mustang spinned out of control. It then made a complete flips after spinning the forth time and performed five rollovers before it went straight to a lamppost and crashed into it. The pole completely bent the front end of the Mustang as the engine popped out of the hood; two of its tires got knocked off their position, and shrapnel flying everywhere. The end result, the Mustang upside down with a busted up front end and the light pole falling on the vehicle. The citizens that were waiting for a bus at the bus stop saw what just occurred and headed to the wreck to see if there were any survivors. Fortunately, the driver got out of the car with a few scratches, but the passenger was in the car unconscious. Soon enough, everyone was in around the destroyed car as a few of them were aiding the driver, unaware that this person was in fact the leader of the Skulls.

Citizen 1: "Hey man, are you okay?"

Citizen 2: "Someone call an ambulance!"

While they were helping the driver out, a GTO was slowly driving up to the wreckage then came to a complete stop. Once it was on park, the driver door opened up and out came LM, holding what appears to be a tazer gun in his hand. He turned the knob to set the gun to stun as he slowly walks straight to the group of people. Back to the wreck, everyone was trying to help the driver to his feet. But when one of the citizens was trying to get him up, he spotted a pistol in his hand.

Citizen 3: "He's got a gun!"

When everyone heard that, they all ran away from the man, hoping to get away from the gunshots. The Skull Leader slowly got up and walked limply to find another car to get away, unaware that LM was behind him with a tazer gun in hand. After a couple of more steps, the Titan made a stop and lifted his pistol to aim it at the leader's back. With a green beam pointed at the guy's back, he pulled the trigger and two needles with two long wires came out of the front end. Once the needles painlessly attached to the person's back, a jolt of electricity shook him extremely violently and within seconds dropped him to the floor. Everyone just watched on to see this scene while LM walked straight to the Skull leader still shaking as he was about to reach for his gun. But the rebel Titan approached him and knocked the gun out of reach moments before he would get a hand on it. The leader looked at the gun much farther away as LM used his foot to roll him on his back. Once he looked at the down gang leader, he bent down to look at him face-to-face and smirked.

LM: "Don't you just hate it when that happens?"

The Skull leader just stared at him dead in the eyes and said something in a stuttering voice.

Skull Leader: "Wh- What the he- hell do you wa- want with me?"

The Titan just chuckle a bit and answered.

LM: "I knew you were going to say that. So here's my answer. I want to know what were you and your buddies were stealing that Merovingian wants so badly. That's all."

Skull Leader: "Forget it! I n- never te- tell you anyth- thing!"

LM: "You won't huh? Well then let's take a short walk shall we?"

He picked up one of the gang leader's leg and dragged him back to the GTO. When they approached the car, they reached the passenger seat as LM opened the door to reveal the briefcase he took from Abel. He picked up the case and placed it on the top of the engine where the hood use to be, then picked the Skull's boss up and placed him on the seat. When he was done with that, he approached the case and opened the straps that keep it closed.

LM: "Now then, let's see what's inside…"

He slowly opened the suitcase and took a look at what's in it. What he saw inside was a huge tank of what appeared to be some kind gas with a name that says _"Stark Enterprise."_ He stared at the tank for a moment until he knew what it is.

LM: "Looks like some kind of super power fuel. From what I can understand, this gas uses both hydrogen and nitrogen liquid to make whatever has it to go super fast. This beauty is meant for space exploration to make ships have a much more faster and safer trip. Tanks this small would have a lot of power to lift a ship up in the air and would last about two to three months. But it would be unstable if you use it too much. So they have to be locked up tight in a restricted area within the very company that created the fuel in the first place, Stark Enterprise."

Skull Leader: "What d- does all this have t- to d- do with me?"

LM closed and locked the case up as he turned his head left to see the shaking leader still feeling the electric effects from the stun gun.

LM: "I'm glad you ask. You see, only eighteen of these can only be found in eighteen locations. And news has it that seventeen of the eighteen tanks were stolen from those places. Then in the eighteenth location they took a picture of you and your boys stealing the final tank. So I put two and two together and discovered something interesting. You worked at the Stark Enterprise, didn't you?"

There was a long silence until the leader answered, with the last of the electric shock fading away in him.

Skull Leader: "Yes, you could say that. I use to work for that place as a security guard, having all the access I needed to enter all those restricted area."

LM: "Is that the reason why Merovigian called you?"

Skull Leader: "Kind of… He said that I have clearance though the entire place. So me and the boys stormed in the place to take the fuel tank and get the money after that. Kind of like a bit of a trade if you put it that way."

LM: "More like an illegal trade if you ask me. So, why take the fuel tanks in the first place?"

Skull Leader: "The Frenchman needed all those fuel tanks to power something big. Don't know what but he did told us to steal it."

LM: "I see… And this terrorist group he teamed up with. Who are they?"

Another silence…

Skull Leader: "I don't know…"

LM slowly walked up to the passenger seat and looked at the leader dead in the eye.

LM: "Why are you lying to me?"

The leader looked up and was a little confused.

Skull Leader: "What?"

LM then rolled his eyes and decided to take this to the offensive. He immediately grabbed the leader by the collar of his shirt, flung him out of the car, and slammed him on the back side of his Pontiac. He then took his pistol out at the guy and positioned it to back of his head, threatening him.

LM: "Don't give me that bullshit! I know that Merv has a terrorist group on his back and he's cooking something up really bad. And with all that fuel he took, it could mean total disaster. So either you tell me who's working for the Frenchman for I will blow your head up!"

He was about to pull the trigger until the leader freaked out.

Skull Leader: "All right, all right!!! I'll tell you! Just let go of me! Please!"

LM smiled at the response and let go of the leader. The Skull boss then got off the car, wiped himself up, and explained.

Skull Leader: "Okay, here's the thing. I don't know much, but I do believe I overheard a name of the group over a phone a while back. It was faint, but I could understand it a little bit."

Now the Titan was interested in this.

LM: "So what's the groups name?"

There was a bit of silence when the leader bowed his head down about the consequences and didn't know what to do. Finally, he mustered up the courage he needed and looked at LM to answer.

Skull Leader: "I do believe they were called the Bro-"

But before he could finish, he got shot in the back of the neck and fell over, landing flat on his face. LM reacted by taking cover by his car as everyone else heard the loud shot and scattered. The Titan took a quick look at who shot him, but at a farther angle, he couldn't tell from the distant. So he uses his glasses, the same sunglasses Neo used, to scan the area in code until he saw a disruption twenty feet away. So he stood up, pointed the gun at the very direction, and opened fire. The bullet then flew straight to the Vampiric guard holding a 52 AM sniper rifle at the top of one of the buildings and was hit in the heart. Within seconds, he started to trip over the edge and straight down to his death. When all this was all over, LM lowered his pistol and smiled.

LM: "Bulls eye…"

He then approached the gang leader that was taken out and roll him over to see what just happened. What he saw was his eyes rolled over at the top of his head and wasn't breathing, two clear signs that he was dead. So he sighed, knowing that he won't get an answer from him. But just when he was about to lose hope, he spotted something at the leaders right jacket pocket. So he sticked his hand into the pocket, took it out, and looked at what it was. Turned out, it was some kind of black and white calling card with a picture of a skull on it with a brain showing on top and bright red eyes. He thought that this was one of the ways Merovingian communicated with the now deceased Skull leader. But it didn't look like the exact card he would use. So he brushed that aside and placed the card into his jacket pocket for evidence. After that observation, LM went back to the car and was about to put the suitcase into the passenger seat. But when he approached the exposed engine, he noticed that the case that was supposed to be on top of it is no longer there.

LM: "What the…"

He quickly searches in the engine to see where it is, but couldn't find it anywhere.

LM: "God damn it, now where did it went? Jackson won't be too happy about this one bit."

Deciding to not waste time in searching, he closed the passenger seat door and hurried to the driver seat door to return to the dock. But what he didn't know was that someone was watching in the dark alleyway. It was a female that looked to be in her late twenties; through you can't see her body in the shadows. But what she was carrying was the briefcase LM was looking for. While she was watching, she placed her hand on her ear where a small communicator was attached.

Madame Rouge: "This is Rouge, I have successfully obtained the briefcase."

The woman who was Rouge waited for a response and heard some kind of computer voice coming out of her earpiece.

_???: "Well done Rouge… Now return back to base so we can complete our weapon…"_

Madame Rouge: "Understood. Signing off."

Once she done talking, she looked back at the GTO making a quick T turn and headed back to the docks.

Madame Rouge: "Enjoy your time boy, for it vill be your last."

She then walked backwards, disappearing into the darkness, ready for the next phase of the plan.

* * *

**So there it is, chapter 1 of Teen Matrix 2. It's a bit of a long first chapter but I had to get everything in one take. I would like to update you some more, but I'm going on a trip to Europe in a week or so. So I won't be updating anytime soon. But don't worry, when I come back, the next chapter will be shorter then this one. In the meantime, Please Review.**


	2. Operation: Dark Storm

**We'll I'm back from my two week trip throughout Europe, and I got to say after all the walking around and jet lagged I keep on getting, it was pretty much a real good trip. But now I'm back and ready to get this story a rolling. But first let me discuss about the news from my first chapter. Though I have 26 hits on my counter, I got one review from someone named angela75 saying that my stories are getting better and better. I appreciate your response, but I only do this as a hobby. Doesn't matter if it's a good story or a bad one, I do this just for fun. I also have another author, Gabrielus Prime, that added this story into his Story Alert section. So at least people have read my story and gave it some props. Now, let us begin with chapter two of Teen Matrix 2. Now this one is going to be short and it doesn't have any action, but it's good cause I haven't written a short chapter in a long time. Anyways, After LM's mission, he has been confronted by Jackson, and he's not happy about it. What's a poor rebel Titan to do? Also, the identity of the secret terrorist organization is slowly unraveling. Who is it and what's their purpose?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or the Matrix**

* * *

Chapter Two: Operation: Dark Storm

About fifteen minutes later, the damaged GTO slowly came back into the entrance of the docks with LM driving it. When he entered, he notices that the police force has already taken control of the entire area. There were helicopters patrolling the entire area and cops covering the ground. There were also vampiric guards in handcuffs, being escorted into the police vans where they would be taken to jail. But while he was driving he notices a black Mercedes-Benz S-Class car at the entrance of the ship. Seeing a car like that could mean only one thing. So he slowed to a crawl to see agent Jackson along with William and Roger behind him talking to the chief of police. Upon seeing that, he lowered his head and shook it.

LM: "Great… Just what I needed, an earful from Jackson."

Once he approached the group, he parked the car and got out of the vehicle. When he did that, Jackson saw LM and excused himself.

Agent Jackson: "Excuse me gentlemen."

He then left the group and approached the Titan getting out of the car.

Agent Jackson: "Mr. Morgado, so nice of you to come at such short notice."

LM rolled his eyes around and sighed.

LM: "Yeah, well I don't have much choice in the matter do I? Though I was a bit surprised at the fact that the reinforcements came earlier then I expected."

Agent Jackson: "We've decided that an entire army of vampires would be too much for you. So we had to take matters into our own hands."

LM: "You know, a little warning would've been more appreciated."

Agent Jackson: "Yes that's true. But we thought this could make your job a whole lot easier. Follow me please."

Jackson then turned around and headed to the entrance of the ship while LM shut the door and had a stern look on his face.

LM: "Make my job a lot easier my ass."

He then followed him into the ship while the two agents discuss a few things to the chief. Inside the ship, as the two were walking, LM looked around the place and realized it was more of a wreck then before. Bullet holes were all over the walls along with bloods and saw S.W.A.T. soldiers and remaining vampiric guards on the floor with wounds within their bodies. Luckily, medical personnel were there to take care of their wounds and some were pushing gurneys with the wounded on it to take them to the many ambulances that were waiting for them.

LM: "I see you guys were busy while I was away."

Agent Jackson: "Well it wasn't that easy. Merovingian's army doesn't give up without a fight. So we have to pull all the strings to take them down. But it's nothing compared to what you did."

LM looked back at Jackson and had a confused look on his face.

LM: "What?"

Agent Jackson: "Before you arrived, the chief of police told me that there were a couple of car accidents that could be related to the assault on the docks. There was a car pile up at Lakehill Street, a turned over truck bed at 56th Street, another pile up in a tunnel at the city's business district, and a turned over Mustang not to far from the bus stop with one person in the car unconscious and another dead. From what I could understand, eyewitnesses said that they have seen a 1970 Pontiac GTO chasing this Mustang. Now do mind telling me what just happened?"

LM places his hand on his forehead when Jackson now knows everything. So he decided to play it cool and explain everything.

LM: "Look here's the thing. What I was doing was chasing the Skulls, the guys that were responsible for stealing a restricted item from Stark Enterprises. They were getting away with all that money they had and I had to stop them from leaving the city. So I followed them with all the weapons I had and took them out. After I took the car out, I stop the leader from getting away on foot by using a tazer gun."

Agent Jackson: "I see… So you were able to stop this gang that was helping Merovingian. But your main objective was to retrieve the item that was stolen and figure out the identity of the terrorist group Merovingian is working with. Have to succeeded in that?"

The rebel Titan was now more worried then ever since the agent wants to know if he accomplished his mission. But the problem is that he failed to do that part and wasn't sure what to do next. And if Jackson finds out that he failed miserably, he's going to kill him mentally. So he played is safe by shrugging his shoulder, gesturing with his hands, and had an odd look on his face.

LM: "Yes and no…"

Jackson stopped walking when he heard the answer and turned around with a look of confusion.

Agent Jackson: "What do you mean by _'Yes and no'_?"

LM: "Well technically I managed to retrieve the briefcase containing the stolen item the Skulls had and checked to see what was inside the case. What I discovered was that they've stolen a tank loaded with super power fuel."

Jackson lowered his head and rubber his chin.

Agent Jackson: "This is kind of interesting. This is probably connected to all the others things that were stolen."

LM: "What do you mean by that?"

Slowly Jackson took out a binder folder underneath his suit jacket and explained to the Titan what he means.

Agent Jackson: "We managed to get insiders from a few people that survived all the robberies. From what we can understand was that all the gangs only stole specific items use to create some project."

He handed the folder to LM as the Titan opened the folder to see the reports and pictures of the robberies.

Agent Jackson: "The list goes as it follows. High-density metallic alloy from Lugor Industries, solar panels from Wayne Enterprise's Space Program, hyper rocket thrusters from Oscorp, long-range receivers from S.T.A.R. Labs, and a whole lot of computer equipment from N.A.S.A. Now that they have super fuel from Stark, all of these items can relate to one thing."

LM: "They are all parts to create a space satellite."

Jackson snapped back to reality, as he was surprised at the rebel's choice of words.

Agent Jackson: "How do you know that?"

He looked up at the agent and answered.

LM: "Well by the way the reports look and the stolen items you describe, it appears that Merv wants to create his own Merovingian channel. All Merovingian, all the time! Ha, ha… That could be a good hit for Tivo."

The Titan just chuckled a little bit at the joke he just made. But Jackson just shook his head at LM's remarks and went back to business.

Agent Jackson: "This is no laughing matter Mr. Morgado. There's more to all this then you think. Take a look at the last report."

So the rebel turned the pages to the last note. When he did that, he spotted something he never expected. Within that report, there's a picture of a very high-tech dangerous cannon. He starred at that picture for a few second while asking the agent what it is.

LM: "Is… Is that what I think it is?"

Agent Jackson: "Yes, it is. Three weeks ago, a weapon was stolen from a concealed location not far from Washington D.C. From what we could tell from Intel that this weapon is a hyper sonic cannon. This cannon has a highly powerful weapon used to destroy an entire city block."

LM: "Wasn't it ban by the military for being too dangerous for any operation?"

Agent Jackson: "After testing, yes. They were afraid that if terrorists get their hands on it, it would destroy the entire country. So they decided to lock it away in a top secret location where no one will ever know."

LM: "Well apparently someone knew about it and broke in."

Agent Jackson: "So it seams. From what we can tell, that secret location was under attack by a terrorist group and stole the cannon."

LM: "You think that it could be Alquida?"

Agent Jackson: "Highly doubtful. But we have reason to believe that this is the same terrorist group that's working with Merovingian."

LM: "I see… So what you're trying to say is that this terrorist group that's working with Merv needed this cannon and the satellite equipment to make some kind of space weapon."

Agent Jackson: "That is correct. And if they launch the satellite and activate it, the results could be catastrophic. But now that you took one of the super fuel tanks from them, we can delay their launch for a while. So, where is it?"

LM lifted his head up when Jackson asked that question and was nervous cause the case was missing the moment the Skull leader was assassinated. He then gulped and opens his collar to let some steam out.

LM: "Um… Yeah… About that… You see, I had the briefcase with me and the moment I interrogated the Skull leader. But when I looked back, the case was gone."

Agent Jackson: "What?"

The Titan rubbed the back of his neck and repeat it more clearly.

LM: "I had the case one minute, the next minute it disappeared! I don't know how it happened, all I know is that it vanished out of thin air the moment I turned my back. That's all I'm saying."

There was a harsh silence between the two as Jackson shook his head and sighed.

Agent Jackson: "You are such an competent ass. I told you to get a hold of the case so we can keep it hidden and protect it from Merovingian's men or the terrorist group he's working with. But from what I can tell is that you failed miserably. I'm ashamed of you. At least tell me if you already know the identity of this terrorist group."

Now the situation got worse when he knows that the leader of the Skulls was going to tell him who the group is, only to be shot in the head. But he did remember picking up the card he carried before his death. So he smirked and told him what happened next.

LM: "Well when I apprehended the Skull leader, he was going to tell me who this organization is. But just as he was about to say it, he got shot in the head, straight up assassination style. But I've managed obtain a clue that might be connected to all this."

He sticked his hand into his jacket pocket and took out the plain card the Skull leader had. The Titan then showed the card to the agent as Jackson took the card and inspected it. He looked at the black and white skull with the red eyes and brains showing and was curious about it. So he looked at LM again and asked him.

Agent Jackson: "What is this?"

LM: "It looks like some kind of calling card. But the strangest part is that it isn't Merovingian's. From what I can tell is that it could be this terrorist organization he's siding with."

Jackson looked back at the calling card and did a closer observation.

Agent Jackson: "Hmm… I See. Well then, I'll take this to our Imaging Department so they can get a clear view where this card came from."

LM: "Actually Jackson, I think it's best if I take it to Zion's department of imaging."

Once again, the agent turned his head to the Titan and cocked an eyebrow.

Agent Jackson: "Excuse me?"

LM: "Let me take the card to Zion so we can solve who the mysterious terrorist group is."

Agent Jackson: "Surely you understand Mr. Morgado that it's a Fed's duty to pinpoint the person or persons involved and put them to justice."

LM: "That I know. But if I remember correctly, due to the peace treaty Zion and 01 made after the war, that anything that involves a rouge program like Merovingian must be sent to Zion for inspection. Now you wouldn't want to break one of the rules of the treaty and start another war, do you?"

Jackson hated this, but LM was right. Jackson and his agents use to gather evidence from programs that were unruly and use them to track them down. But now that there's a peace treaty, all evidence has to be taken to Zion and examined. He wanted to protest about this, but he has no choice but to obey the rules. So the agent handed the card back to the rebel Titan.

Agent Jackson: "Looks like I have no choice in the matter."

Then in an instant, LM swiped the card out of the agent's hand and placed it back into his jacket pocket.

LM: "Then I'll take that thank you. We'll let you know the perpetrators that are working for Merv once we're done."

After he was done with that, the rebel Titan turned around and headed back the way he came in. Jackson just looked at LM and wasn't sure what he was doing.

Agent Jackson: "And just where do you think you're going?"

LM: "Heading back to the Tower. The Titans must be worried about me through out the whole night shift. Don't want them to wait much longer. See ya around."

LM continued walking as he slowly disappeared from view. Just as soon he left, one of the S.W.A.T. officers approached Jackson and alerted him on something.

S.W.A.T. Soldier 7: "Sir, We have discovered something that you might want to see."

The agent, forgetting about LM's cockiness turned to see the officer.

Agent Jackson: "Show me."

The soldier nodded and urged the agent to follow him. While they were walking, the S.W.A.T. officer explained what just occurred.

S.W.A.T. Soldier 7: We don't know what to make of it but our unit spotted a storage room hidden within one of the rooms. A group of rebel soldiers headed into the room and took out some strange weapons we never seen before. We were lucky enough to follow them and take them out before they used the weapons. When we saw these weapons, I knew I had to go to you to see this."

The two then approached the door that leads to one of the guest rooms. From there, they saw a couple of soldiers standing guard and vampires lay dead on the floor. When they entered the room and entered what appears to be a secret door that mimics a bookcase, Jackson couldn't believe what he saw. Within this passage was a storage room that was loaded with high-density plasma rifles, something used in science fiction movies. Only this time, all these weapons were real. Jackson took a deep look into these weapons while the soldier wondered the same thing.

S.W.A.T. Soldier 7: "So, any idea who we're dealing with?"

Jackson kept looking around until he approached the rack on the right containing these rifles. Once he picked one of the weapons up, he took closer inspection on it and saw something very odd. On the base of the rifle is a triangle logo with a skull imprinted on top of it and a brain exposed on the top of the skull, the very same logo he saw on the plain card. He lowered the weapon and looked up to the ceiling piecing it all together.

S.W.A.T. Soldier: "Well… What is it?"

Agent Jackson: "From what I could understand, this is no terrorist organization we ever face. I hope for our sakes that Mr. Morgado knows what he's doing."

* * *

Meanwhile, in a chateau somewhere in the mountains, someone was plotting something big. But before he did that, he was conflicting three individuals that made a big mess of things. In his office, the self-proclaimed Frenchman, Merovingian was pacing back and forth and was really pissed at what just occurred at the docks.

Merovingian: "I can not believe you three! I cannot believe it! I let you three take care of the smuggling trade and the next thing I know, I heard that all hell broke loose. Diable juste produit!?!"

Vlad, Cain, and Able were sitting on the sofa, explaining to their boss what just occurred at the docks.

Cain: "Sir, please listen. We had everything under control back there. But we didn't know that LM was going to be there."

Merovingian turned his head at the three and retorted back to them.

Merovingian: "Not only that spy from Zion, but an army of officers! Plus you let him take the suitcase from all of you and made you all look like fools!"

Abel, upon hearing that, rubbed his hand that was bandaged from the shot and stood up to give him reason.

Abel: "Believe me when I say this sir, but I had the briefcase in my hand and was about to leave. If it wasn't for the shot I would've-"

But the Frenchman didn't want to hear it, so he looked at Abel and told him to have a seat very badly.

Merovingian: "S'asseoir!"

Immediately, Abel sat back down into the sofa as Merv continued consulting them.

Merovingian: "I'm very disappointed in each and every one of you. I've trusted that all of you could handle the trade while I was busy. Instead, my men are dead, one of my ships have been taken over by the cops, and one of the gangs that were helping us are dead. How could all this happen in one night?"

Now it was Vlad's turn to explain his actions.

Vlad: "My apology master. We did have everything under control. None of us didn't expect LM to come into our ship and shut off our security system. If we knew that, I would've updated security and upgraded out systems. I'm sorry for what just happened. I promise it will never happen again."

Merovingian looked at Vlad and gave him a stern expression.

Merovingian: "For your sake, it will never happen again. Now get out of my sight. Congé!"

Quickly, the vampire leader and the two henchmen got off the sofa and exited Merv's office. After they left his office, the Frenchmen approached his desk, sat on his office chair, and rubbed the temples of his head, still upset at what transpired. What he didn't expect was that in a shadowed corner not far from him, a pair of red eyes were glowing along with what appeared to be a green dome showing a bit of a brain. Then a voice came out of that area that sounded a bit robotic.

Brain: _"My, my… Are you having a bad day Merovingian?"_

Merv looked to his right and saw the glowing red eyes in the shadowed corner and sighed.

Merovingian: "Do you ever make an ordinary entrance brain?"

Brain: _"Sorry… But I have to make my appearance as discrete as possible… But from what I heard is that you had a hard time today…"_

Merovingian lowered his head and shook it.

Merovingian: "You could say that. My lackeys failed miserably on the smuggling trade. Not only that but case was taken from a rebel that foiled my plans one too many times. I feel so aggravated."

Brain: _"Do not feel worry Merovingian… Madam Rouge managed to take the case from this rebel and is back in our possession."_

The Frenchman looked at the sound of the voice's direction and sighed again. Only this time, it was in relief.

Merovingian: "That some good news I wanted to hear."

Brain: _"Now, who is this rebel you said that caused you this problem?"_

Merovingian: "He goes by the name of LM. He's a soldier from Zion that lives by his own rules. He foiled my plans countless times in the past and ruins everything for me. The strangest thing about him is that he used to be a leader of this group called Last Hope. But now he resigns himself as a leader and is now an honorary member of the Titans."

That last word made this Brain a little hesitant as well as confused.

Brain: _"Titans? You mean the Teen Titans?"_

Merovingian: "Indeed… I assume you heard of them, am I correct?"

Brain: _"Heard of them? My Brotherhood faced them back in Paris months ago and were defeated…"_

That made Merovingian roll his eyes around and snickered.

Merovingian: "Ah… Such a pity. And even in the city of love. You must've had some bad luck on your side."

He chuckled at the thought, but the Brain wasn't laughing about it. Though it couldn't laugh since it didn't have a face, the Brain knows that this is serious.

Brain: _"Don't you understand? If this LM is with the Titans, then we could be in serious trouble… We must act now and begin the operation right away before they find out what we're doing…"_

Merovingian gave it some thought, and realized that Brain does have a point. He doesn't want LM to ruin his plans yet again and want the Titans involved in this. So he swiveled his chair around, stood up, and approached the huge glass window behind his desk to answer him.

Merovingian: "Très bien, très bien… I'll update my security and start the launch as early as possible. You make sure that the weapon would be ready for take off. And I hope that you won't fail me the way Slade did."

Brain: _"Not to fear Merovingian… Unlike Slade, we the Brotherhood succeed in the task at hand… And by the time we're done, Operation: Dark Storm will go off as planed…"_**

* * *

And that ends chapter 2 of this story. For those of you that don't speak French and has no idea what Merv was saying, here's the translations.**

French Translation

_1. Diable juste produit!?! – What the hell just happened!?!  
2. S'asseoir! – Sit down!  
3. Congé! – Leave!  
4. Très bien, très bien… - Fine, Fine…_

**On the next chapter, the Titans make their appearance and some didn't like the way their teammate pulled that night. Please Review.**


	3. Meet the Titans

**Here I am, with a new chapter ready to update. I know this chapter was a little longer, but I had to get the details going on what I'm supposed to do. I hope you all will enjoy this as much as I did writing it. But before we start, let's start with some news on the last chapter. Sadly I didn't have any reviews for the last chapter, but it appears I got 13 hits. So the story could be getting a little slow since there's no action, yet. Let's hope this chapter gets their attention. LM made it back to Titans Tower and now wanted to get some rest. But Robin isn't as happy as Jackson was. What is he going to say about what happened?**

**Chapter Notes**

**The Teen Titans are going to make an official appearance in this chapter. I was supposed to put them in the last chapter, but I had made some last minute thoughts before doing that. So here you go. Also on this chapter, I'm going to put each of the Titans biography on this chapter. Now we all know how the Titans got together in the episode _'Go!'_ and the Beast Boy and Cyborg origins comic book on the last issue, but this is my version on how the team got together. This also includes the second Robin's history from the original Batman series. Sorry if I had to do it like this, but I've been typing these stories down since 2004. No hard feelings.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or the Matrix**

* * *

Chapter Three: Meet the Titans

On an interstate freeway in a wooded area, a damaged GTO was driving down it to reach Jump City. Inside the car, LM was driving by, sighing at the fact that he was able to dodge one bullet from Jackson. But now another bullet will be struck, and this time it's going to be from Robin, the Titan leader. He knows that Robin is a little concern about all these solo missions he always takes. And sometimes it always involves getting hurt, in an accident, or probably a near death experience. He hopes that the Boy Wonder would be in a good mood, cause if he isn't; it's not going to be pretty.

After an hour and a half of driving, LM had entered the bridge to Jump City. From there, he spotted the first thing any civilian and tourist sees, Titans Tower. The tower is a big building shaped like a T on top of an island, and it's home to Jump City's finest heroes, the Teen Titans. There's Cyborg, a half human, half robot hybrid who is intelligent yet strong at the same time that has multiple weapons within his armor. Starfire, an orange skin, red hair alien from the plant Tamaran who can fly through the air, is incredibly strong, and can fire green star bolts and eye beams at her enemies. Beast Boy, a green changeling who can change into any animal, including extinct ones. Raven, a mysterious telepath from Azarath who can levitate in the air, and has dark obsidian energy to lift various objects and throw them, bend any type of surface, and shoot it at her opponents. Terra, a blonde rock and roller that have the ability to move all that is rock. And Robin, former sidekick to Batman is a bold leader and never gives up without a fight.

And what about LM? Well let's just say he became an honorary member by accident. It happened months ago when word got out Merovingian was working with Slade to build the Alterer, a weapon capable of changing the entire Matrix. It was LM's mission to stop them and destroy the Alterer before it was too late. But there was one problem. He had to work with the Teen Titans, a group that has a connection with Slade. He didn't like that option because the last time he met the team, he defeated them himself. But at the same time, he saves Robin from getting run over by a subway train. He tried to protest against this, but it was a direct order from the council of Zion and he had no choice in the matter. When they all meet, they were a little on ease with each other. But slowly and surely, they managed to work together and stopped the two egomaniacs from taking over the Matrix. LM thought it was all over. That was until he got a surprising turn of events. Days later, he got a shocker that after helping the Titans from saving the world, he became an honorary member.

For one thing, he didn't see it coming, but on the other hand he was glad to be a part of the team then against it. And so far he was able to save the Titans on a number of occasions. But he yearns for a chance of some real action in the occasional months. Of course since he's one of the good guys now, Agent Jackson calls him up once in a while to help the feds out on some programs that has gone rouge. But the problem from it is that the Titans would be worried about him going on these missions on his own. Even Robin was concerned about these solo assignment LM keeps on getting. And after every mission, the leader keeps on bitching about his reluctant actions on these things and explain to him what the true meaning of being a hero is all about. Boy that's exciting… After thinking all this through, the rebel Titan sighed once more as he sped his car straight to the Tower, getting ready for what might be another earful.

* * *

Inside the garage of Titans Tower, Cyborg was tuning up the T-Car's engine to give it more speed. While he was doing that, the huge garage door's lock started to turn and the door itself opened up to let a vehicle in. Cyborg peeked through the hood of the car to see what's coming in, only to see a heavily damaged Pontiac GTO coming into the garage. Upon seeing that, Cy couldn't believe what he saw.

Cyborg: "Oh man…. You got to be kidding me!"

He left his open hooded car and approached the GTO that came to a stop. Once it was on park, LM got out of the driver seat and stretched himself after sitting for an hour and a half, while Cy looked at the extent of the damage.

Cyborg: "What have you done to the ride man? It's a complete wreck!"

He looked at the hybrid and rolled his eyes around.

LM: "Sorry Cy, but there had been a few complications on my last mission."

Cyborg: "A few complications? It looks like you took it to a demolition derby or something. The front end is thrashed, the headlights are busted, the windshield has multiple bullet holes on it, you're missing a left review mirror, and you got skid marks on the sides. What were you doing?"

The rebel just played it cool and told him what happened.

LM: "Let's just say I had to chase a few thugs through the streets."

Cyborg: "Chase a few thugs? I thought you were infiltrating a ship."

LM: "I was. Until a certain gang decided to make a quick getaway. So I had no choice but to chase them before they leave the city."

Cyborg: "Did you really have to take this car to chase them instead of something else? I mean it would've been much more easier to fix then this. Do you know how hard it is to find parts for this?"

LM: "Well at least we got E-Bay. So what happened to this city while I was away."

Cyborg, getting his attention away from the damaged car, looked at LM and explained to him what he missed.

Cyborg: "Well, it wasn't anything exciting. Ding Dong Daddy broke in to the car museum and took a 1957 Chevy muscle car. But we've managed to stop him before he got away. That muscle car was fast, but it didn't have a chance against my baby."

He then showed LM his T-Car and was proud about it. LM on the other hand, rolled his eyes around once more and sighed. Cy always has a thing for his car, since he and it are the same. In fact, he always has a connection with everything he builds. All of his inventions he created are a part of him cause they all came from the same technology as Cyborg's. Guess he spent most of his time in his room, coming up with some clever gadgets for his teammates.

LM: "Yes, I know… Your T-Car is extremely fast then any car in the state. But not as fast as my car."

Cyborg: "That maybe true. But as least my car doesn't destroy everything in sight."

LM chuckled at that thought how bad it would be if he used his weapons attached to his car to destroy a priceless muscle car.

LM: "Touché…"

Though Cy is a genius and a key element to the team, he wasn't like that in the past. Before he became a Titan, he used to be an average teenager. Though he was normal, he was the most popular person in school. In the fields, he was a known athlete and won medals for weight lifting, track and field, high jump, whatever sport he takes, he accomplishes. In the classroom, he was an intelligent young man. He got straight As and A+'s on any subject from Algebra to English, Science to History. He even takes tutoring to teach students who are struggling on the problems they have. He was hoping to go to Harvard after he graduates and follow in his father's footsteps as a scientist. But that was all about to change.

One day, he and his mother went to Star Labs to visit his father, where he's working on teleportation. While they were doing the first demonstration, something came out of it, something dangerous. A strange symbiont monster came out of the portal, broke through the observation window, and start attacking what it saw first. And the first victim was Cyborg. It started eating his outer skin and was going to kill him. But just as it was about to finish the job, Cy's mother tried to get it off of him. She did succeed but the thing got off of him and attacked the mom instead. She tried to get it off of her but the strange creature continued to eat her alive. So the father decided to stop this at once by reversing the process of the portal and sucked the symbiont creature back in the dimension it was in, closing the portal when it was gone. He was successful getting rid of that thing, but when he saw the two bodies that use to be Cyborg and his mother, he had made the biggest mistake in his life.

Though it was too late for him to save his wife, his son was still alive and had to act fast before he looses him too. For not only did he created the teleporter that started the mess, he also created an exoskeleton battle armor with some high tech weapons and gadgets. Though it was meant for military purposes, he had to save Cyborg fast and went to work. After long agonizing hours of putting the armor together and lacing up his nervous system into the mainframe, Cy's father managed to save his son from dieing. But when Cyborg looked up, the end result was completely different. When he looked at his new body, he was completely shocked and freaked out over it. Not only that, but his father told him what happened to his mom and was sadden by it. Cy's sadness turned into pure anger and blamed it all on his father for both the death of his mother and turning him into this android abomination.

Days later, he ran away from home and headed to Jump City to start a new life. But when you're a hybrid that's half human half metal, things could get a little complicated. That was when he met Robin and Beast Boy when they were fighting a rocky monster named Cinderblock. They were on the verge of defeat until Cy charged in, blasted the thing with his sonic cannon, and beat it at his game. When the two teammates were pleased at Cyborg's success, they made him part of the team, became friends, and started the Teen Titans. LM certainly respected Cy for all the things he did for the team and was proud to be working with him. It was Cyborg that gave him the Pontiac GTO that was loaded with weapons and gave him a few technological gizmos for some of his missions. But sometimes when the rebel always comes from those adventures and missions, he always have Cy's gadgets broken and the car trashed, which makes Cy's work a lot harder. Either way you put it, LM always looked up to Cy like an older brother, despite they're at the same age.

Cyborg: "Also, Robin wants to talk to you when you come back. He says he wants to see you once you enter the Tower."

LM lifted his head up and gave out a desperate sigh, knowing that was going to happen."

LM: "Where is he?"

Cyborg: "He's up in the commons room."

LM: "Thanks."

He then walked away from both the cars and the hybrid and exited the garage. When the rebel Titan was gone, Cyborg looks at the GTO and rubbed the back part of his metallic head.

Cyborg: "This is going to be a long night…"

* * *

While Cy was busy trying to figure out how to fix the car up, LM was in the elevator, taking him up to the top floor where the common room is. While he was waiting to reach the top floor, he sticks his hand into his jacket pocket and took out the playing card the dead Skull leader had. Looking at this strange skull card, the Titan was concerned whom this terrorist organization Merovingian's working with. Well whoever, or whatever it is, they like to keep themselves completely discrete.

He knows Merovingian is a dangerous program and won't stop at nothing to get what he wants. And when you have a person that has power, there's only one thing they would need, more power. He tried to take over the Matrix on his own twice. One by destroying a metal factory in Steel City, and another by releasing a virus that would turn people into zombified slaves. But thanks to LM and his old team, Last Hope, they foiled his plans and shut down his operations once and for all. Then the Frenchman decided to join forces with some as egomaniacal as him. When he chooses Slade and created the Alterer, he thought he was going to succeed. But thanks to LM and the Teen Titans, the Alterer was destroyed and their plans were up in smoke.

Sure it was easy to stop Merovingian from ruling the Matrix, with or without any help. But joining forces with this terrorist organization seems to be a desperate attempt to get what he wants. And what this organization is, they've certainly had a way in planning. Having high-tech machines and computers from different companies stolen from 2nd rate gangs, the illegal trade in isolate locations, killing eyewitnesses that know about this group, it all seems too complex even for Merovingian. It's like this group is pretty smart to cover up their trail. What is this group that want to hide themselves so much? LM took one last look at the card and placed it back into his pocket. He then thought to send the card to Zion's imaging department to find out who this terrorist organization is, right after he confronts Robin.

After what was a while, the elevator made it to the top floor as the doors opened sideways. After that, LM walked through the doors and walked down the long hallway that would take him to the common room. While walking, the rebel thought of what Robin might say next, being that he has his words of wisdom with him all the time. Just before he was going to figure out what would happen, his train of thought was interrupted by some laughing. He turned his head to the right to see a door that's labeled, "Terra". He went close to the door and placed his ear to the surface to hear what the sound of the laughing is. From what he heard, there were the voices of Terra and Beast Boy. And by the sound of it, Beast Boy must be making new jokes to her, and lame ones at that.

_Beast Boy: "Wait, wait… I got one more for you. How many Starfires do you need to fix a light ball?"_

Terra, who was still chuckling from the last joke, gave up and wants to know the answer.

_Terra: "I don't know. What?"_

_Beast Boy: "None! Cause Star is an alien light bulb after all!"_

The two then laughed at the joke, thinking it was funny. But on the other side, LM shook his head and snickered, knowing this is another lame joke from the green changeling.

From what he could understand about Beast Boy, he wasn't always green. He used to be a normal kid until something happened. When he was between six or seven, he had a family that were zoologists, studying animals that would be in the endangered species list and figuring out ways to prevent them. They always go to these exotic places from Africa, to South America, Asia to Antarctica to see these wonderful creatures, so they never come home much. One day in the jungles of Nigeria, BB's parents were doing research on a typical panther they were searching for. While they were doing that, little Beast Boy wondered off the campground to do a little exploration of his own. And for a boy his age, he was a little curious at the animals he saw. During his search, he spotted a strange green monkey he never seen before. But his curiosity got the best of him, as the monkey leapt off the tree, landed on the human BB and bit him right on the arm. He screamed so loud from the pain that his parents heard him and raced to the rescue.

When they had gotten rid of the creature, they brought Beast Boy back to the camp and examined the damage that was done. What they discovered was that their son was infected with the Sakutia virus, a rare and deadly disease that only animals are immune to. In order to save their son from dieing, they perfected a cocktail shot that is made to make the bond between human and animal DNA. Though they never tested it before, they had no choice but to inject it into BB immediately. A day later, they were able to cure him, but as a side effect, his skin, hair, and eyes were turned green, his ears pointy, and a fang was sticking out of his mouth. Though the side effects were a little permanent, they managed to save their son.

One day, while Beast Boy was still recuperating from his experience, his mother was attacked by a black snake. BB didn't want to get involved with another animal, but something told him to fight it and save his mom. With instinct kicking in, he headed to the attacker and oddly enough, turned into a Mongoose to fend the snake away. When the snake was gone, BB's mothers was shocked to see his son turning into another animal and told his husband. He did a couple of tests on his son and came to the conclusion by giving him the antidote, altered his DNA and made it unstable. Meaning, any animal he pictures, he turned into that animal, even if it's extinct. Kinda like a defense mechanism incase he gets into trouble. They were going to get through further examination to see if they could reverse the effect. But the next day, Beast Boy's parents died in a boating accident.

BB was saddened by their deaths and didn't know what to do with his life. That was until the chief of a tribe took him in, since he was a friend with his parents. There he trained him on how to control his powers. After his training, he later joined the Doom Patrol and fought against a vicious enemy they faced. But after years of following orders with the Patrol's leader, he left the group and headed to Jump City where he would do some solo work. Of course that's when he met up with Robin and began forming a team with Cyborg to become the Titans.

Now to everyone in the team, the changeling is a little annoyance and always known as a Looney part of the family. But to LM, Beast Boy is like a little brother, a green pointy ear, fanged tooth little brother. In a battle, he always changed to different animals to protect himself and his friends. But when it comes to living in the tower, he's always such an annoyance to his teammates. From telling the lamest of jokes to pulling the dumbest of pranks, he always comes up with ways to piss everyone off. LM remembered the pranks BB pulled on him. Like the time all of his weapons were super glued to the racks, or perhaps it was when a cannon was at his door and it fired blue paint at the rebel, or maybe it was when all his tires from his GTO were missing and the car was being held up with bricks. Course LM forgives the changeling for what he done in the past. But if the rebel Titan wants to prank him, he would call either Ryan Dunn from Homewrecker or Ashton Kutcher from Punk'd to make his life a living hell. Oh that will be fun.

Now for Terra, she is what some people would call a free spirit. Sure she has to power to move Earth, but her powers were once unstable for her. Of course she can now control it, but back in the past was a whole different story. She always goes through town to town just to help people, but every time her powers go on the fritz it's the exact opposite. From earthquakes to mudslides, avalanches to cave ins, she had cause so much trouble. All she wanted to do is to control her powers but she didn't know whom to trust. Then she met up with the Teen Titans and they took her in. Plus she made a crush with a certain changeling. She thought of keeping her unstable powers a secret so that the team won't notice anything suspicious, even telling Beast Boy to keep her secret safe. But when the team realized that Terra's powers were out of control and tried to help her, she thought Beast Boy told them, freaked out, and ran away.

Two weeks later, she did return to the Tower and told them she controlled her powers, thus making her an official member of the Teen Titans. But what they didn't know was that she was working for Slade and was spying on them to discover their weaknesses and flaws. She even gave Slade their security clearances to easily entered the tower and attacked the team from the inside out. When they found out it was Terra who gave Slade everything he ever wanted, they were both shocked and angered about it.

Another week later, Terra attacked the Titans and one by one, she had single handedly destroyed the Titans and she and Slade took over the city. But mysteriously, the Titans returned and fought back with pure vengeance against the apprentice. Of course when they did, they found out that Slade was controlling Terra's body and used it as a weapon, like a puppet on strings. It was then that Beast Boy went alone and tried to stop Terra and told her to make her choice on who side she's on. Terra then made a decision and defeated Slade herself. But in the process, she used so much power that she had triggered a volcano eruption that would wipe out the entire city. The Titans knew they had no choice in stopping it so they retreated. But Terra decided to stay put and do what was right for once. She used all of her power to seal up the volcano before it exploded. But at the end result, turned herself into stone.

They thought that Terra was gone forever, but they then discovered that she was still alive beneath the stone. When they went to the planet of Pusionwatu and retrieved the Kipuzoth acid, they headed back to Earth and reawakened their true friend. When they did that, they gave her a second chance, made her a Titan once again, and she was reunited with the changeling. LM knew that she not only had a hero record, but also a criminal record. And though she had confessed about her actions at Jump City's court of law, she apologized for her wrongdoings and there was little punishment against her. Though some civilians think she should go to jail for the rest of her life, there were others who believed heroes come from many path, including the ones that made her evil in the first place. And there were also rumors that Beast Boy and Terra are dating and could be in love. But from what LM could understand that they're just friends. That made him smirk a bit knowing that that part is nearly true.

Ignoring the joke, LM continued to walk straight to the Commons Room where Robin should be. When he was at an intersecting hallway that goes four different ways, he bumped into someone. That someone is Starfire. She was wearing some kind of light purple sunhat and was holding Silkie, the Titans pet worm, in her arms. When she saw the rebel Titan in front of her, she kindly greeted him like she greeted everyone one.

Starfire: "Oh hello friend LM and welcome back! How was your mission?"

LM just looked at Star and answered.

LM: "It was all right Star. Enjoyed the sights, love the sounds, beat up a bunch people, you know the usual."

Starfire: "So you accomplished your mission, correct?"

LM: "You could say that. Though I had a bit of trouble on the way. I also heard that Robin is looking for me."

Starfire: "Yes, he's waiting for you at the main living area of the Tower. He said something about you going on these solo missions."

LM sighed when he heard that and shook his head.

LM: "Should've guessed. Thought he was going to say it. Well I better get going."

LM then noticed Silkie with a purple collar on its neck and a leash attached to it. Feeling a little confused, he looked at Starfire and asked her something.

LM: "Um… What are you doing with Silkie?"

Starfire: "Oh… I'm just taking Silkie out for a walk."

LM quickly checks his watch to see the time and noticed it was 11:45 P.M.

LM: "You're walking Silkie this late? It's almost freakin' midnight!"

Starfire: "Well I thought that the night time air and atmosphere would be perfect for Silkie. Isn't that right my little bumgorf?"

Silkie laughed a gurgling laugh and wiggled its tiny legs around. LM just lifted his eyes in the back of his head and sighed depressfully. Starfire was fully unaware about walking pets past ten or the fact that no one ever had a pet that's a mutant worm created by Killer Moth. But that's what made her special, she's so naive and confused about any of the customs here on Earth. I mean, why shouldn't she be, she is of course an alien from another planet.

Starfire was born and raised on Tamaran, a unique planet from a solar system far away from Earth. She is a princess and is second in line for the thrown, meaning that when her time has come, she has to become queen of Tamaran. Her mother and father were the king and queen of Tamaran, but they died on a ship by the Gordarians while on the way to a peace treaty. The only living relatives she has in her life were her knorfka, or nanny in English, Galfore and her big sister Blackfire. But unfortunately, her big sister is so jealous of Star that she tried everything to get rid of her, even fight her. It's like sibling rivalry except they truly hate each other.

How she met the Titans was a bit of like how she met her first love. It was her seventeenth birthday and when Tamaranean teenager turns seventeen, he or she must pick a planet they would go to and learn about their customs and history. Starfire picked Earth because there were a lot of amazing things she never knew about and had so many wonderful sights and sounds. So when she turned seventeen, she flew to Earth and began learning about Earth's customs. Though one small snag on the trip is that she doesn't know where to begin and she doesn't speak Earth's language. But that was when she would meet someone that would change her life.

One night in Jump City, she was surrounded by a group of thugs that want to hurt her. Just when she thought she would never get out of this, a strange boy appeared and attacked the gang, saving her from getting into any harm. It was surprising for her to see someone she never knew save her, but she was pleased at that. But what was odd was this savior was dress in a colorful costume and a mask over his eyes. It was obvious that the person that save her was none other then Robin. She wanted to thank him for the rescue but couldn't cause she speaks a foreign language he would never know. So she came up with a way to talk to him. So awkwardly enough, she slowly approached Robin and kissed him on the lips. That action kind of freaked Rob out a little, but when Starfire said thank you in English, they become friends the moment they met and she became a member of the Teen Titans.

Now Starfire is a whole lot different then the rest of her teammates. Being new to Earth, she kind of get confused with some of the customs they have and gets difficult to adjust to it all. But she managed and got use to the planet's tradition in the next few days. Though she made friends with the other Titans, she made a special friend with Robin, since he's the one she first met. But for some strange reason, people think of them as something else. Tabloids, underground chat rooms, and gossip folk consider both Star and Rob as a boyfriend and girlfriend. But Robin always tells them that there nothing but friends. Of course, that's not what LM would think.

Starfire: "I better go, Silkie's getting a little bored."

Star started to walk away but before she leaves the scene, she looks back at LM and said something else.

Starfire: "Good luck friend. I hope Robin wouldn't do the yelling at your face."

That made LM cringe a little, but he shook it off before he could ever think about it.

LM: "Thanks Star, now I feel much better."

Starfire: "I welcome you."

She then walked down to hallway to reach the elevator and head out for Silkie's late walk. While she was doing that, LM walked in a different direction to reach the common area, hoping Robin doesn't yell at him. While he was walking, he passed a room he would never go to. That room is Raven's room. When he approached it, he heard Raven's voice chanting, probably in meditation. The rebel placed his ear on the door and heard Raven saying those same words she always says all day.

_Raven: "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos… Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…"_

LM just couldn't help but to feel sorry for Rae. But she's not like anyone in the Tower. She's very secluded to herself and doesn't come out much. And all she does in the tower is either meditating, drink her herbal tea, or read her musty books. And even if she does want to go out, she could either go to a local bookstore or her favorite depressing café. Not only that, but she's always a little secretive to herself, never telling anyone about her past. But there were something's the team knows about her.

For instance, she was born and raised in a place called Azarath, an alternate dimension where they have their own religion and worship their own god. She was trained by the monks and taught how to control her powers and her emotions that fuel those powers ever since she was born with it. Like if she gets too happy, too sad, or too mad, she will loose control of her powers and blows up a car, demolish a building, or maybe destroy the entire world. And that would suck as far as LM or the rest of the Titans know.

But what the team didn't know was her true roots. She never really talks about her mother or farther, and her private life is pretty much a secret. But the team didn't care about it. All that matters is that she's on their side and using her powers for good instead of evil.

How she join the team was a little odd. Back then, the Titans were once three members, and that was Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy. They were on a mission taking on Overload and they were having a hard time defeating him. Suddenly, a couple of fire hydrants exploded and the gusher of water was covered in some strange black energy and was controlled to the direction where the electronic monster was. When it was fizzles into just a chip, the team wondered where the help came from. Then one day, they were in a café to get something to eat when they spotted a girl that looked like she was in a pool for too long. Her skin was as pale as a ghost, her eyes were a light purplish color, and her hair was a darker shade of purple. But what she did was something they never expect would happen. Somehow, she forgot the sugar for the coffee and saw it on top of the counter. When she looked around to see no one watching, she lifted her hand up and it was covered with the same black magic that covered the fire hydrants and water. Within seconds, the container of sugar packs lifted off the table and levitated straight to the girl's hand. When they saw it, the team realized that this person was the one that saved their lives.

After seeing that, they tried to pinpoint and search for the address to wear she lives. Turns out, they found her in an apartment complex in the urban area of the city. When they found Raven, they heard that when she was ten, she left her home dimension cause it was invaded by a dangerous force and she have to leave due to her heritage. She was teleported to Jump City, and later, she was spotted by nuns and took her to an orphanage. When she turned fifteen, she left the orphanage cause no one would adopt her cause of the way she looks and the powers she had. She had bought an apartment from the money she kept and got a job at the café to pay for the rent.

The boys wanted her to join them in the Titans and make her part of the team. She was a little hesitant at first, since she had the dark past that wouldn't change anything. But she thought that maybe if she join this team, she won't be afraid of her blood heritage and she could do as much good with the team then alone. So after giving this some thought, she said yes and joined the Teen Titans. After joining the team, Raven had been quite a big help for the team in a number of occasions and made some friends with them. She even made a best friend of Starfire right after their bodies were switched by the Puppet King. Though she made great friends with the Titans, she never had a date in her life. In Rae's point of view, she doesn't do love. But somewhere inside that cold emotionless body, she has a true love she couldn't say. Wonder who that someone be?

LM thought about it for a second, wondering who this mystery boy could be. But he decided to leave that behind cause if he does, Raven would read his mind and get pissed at him. So he starts walking away from Raven's door and headed to the Commons. After a couple of minutes of walking, he approached the two metal doors that will take him to the living area. He was about to reach it until LM stopped and thought about something. He wondered what would Robin say after the mission he had back at Metro. After all that, he took a deep breath and made the decision.

LM: "Oh what the hell… Might as well get over with it."

He slowly approached the doors, as the doors automatically opened to gain him entrance. When he entered, he looked around the commons room to see where Robin was. He turned his head to the right to see if he's in the kitchen, but he wasn't there. He looked to the left at the seating area where and he wasn't there either. So he looked straight to see the control room where a big screen T.V. that is also a window was there. That's when he spotted someone with spiky hair in the middle chair of the room. He now knows that the person sitting there was none other then the Titan leader, Robin. He slowly walked straight to the control room, hoping Robin won't notice. But when he approached the control room…

Robin: "What took you so long?"

He stopped when he heard Robin's voice and was surprised at the response. The leader swiveled the chair around and stared face to face with LM.

Robin: "You had me all worried all of a sudden."

LM sighed as he tried to figure out a way to reason with him. He knows that Robin is a strict and dominant leader. Not to mention he is a good fighter, so the rebel can't fight it over. But he is the leader of the Teen Titans of course and didn't want to keep all this by himself. But he wasn't like this all the time.

Robin was just a little kid named Tim Drake living in the streets of Gotham City. He never has a mother, nor he barely remembers having one. The only family he had was his father and he was a criminal, stealing money and surviving to support his only son. Sometimes, the future Boy Wonder always gets into trouble by picking fights with punks and gangs just to survive by himself. But one day when he was outnumbered by a group of thugs, he was saved by an unknown vigilantly. He wasn't aware who saved him until he saw the person's shadow coming out. What he saw was big muscular figure with a mask with two pointed like ears, a long black cape, and black bat logo on his chest. That was when Drake realized that this person was none other then the dark knight himself, Batman.

A few days later, Tim wanted to thank Batman but couldn't, being he is a little shy about meeting a hero like him. But that was when his father got involved in a ruthless criminal known as Two Face. He didn't know what to do until he knows one person he could stop a crazy madman. And that person is none other then Batman. So after a while in searching, the future Boy Wonder founded the Dark Knight and told him about the situation. After a few moments in convincing him, Batman agreed and came to rescue Tim's father. Though he was trying his best in stopping Two-Face, he was outnumbered by a group of thugs that works for him. He thought he wasn't going to rescue Tim's dad, that was until Drake came out of nowhere with a strikingly colorful costume and a whole new attitude, becoming the new Robin. Together, they managed to take down all the thugs, taken out Two Face, and saved the Boy Wonder's father from certain life and death.

Though they were able to save Rob's father, the cops had no choice but to arrest him for robbery and assault charges. Though Robin was sadden about this, his father told him not to feel bad. That his son must follow the path that he has chosen. When the police took him to jail, Batman decided to take him in and make him his new sidekick since the old Robin, Dick Grayson, decided to go solo. Thus making him the new sidekick to help the Dark Knight on any situation.

Robin been spending a couple of years with Batman, learning to defend himself and been showed the ways of crime fighting. He even has to keep the Bat's identity, which is of course Bruce Wayne, a secret. But after all those years of being with him, the Boy Wonder decided to go solo as well and left with the Dark Knight's permission to be a real hero. He took a trip to Jump City where it too was infested with crime and no hero was around to stop it.

When he arrived at the city, it was a little easy at first, with a few robberies and car hijackings and what not. But as the criminals get tougher and more violent, he realizes that he can't stop them on his own. One day, when being outmatched by a dangerous thug named Johnny Rancid, he was saved by a green changeling known as Beast Boy. After the rescue, they were able to stop Johnny and soon enough, the Boy Wonder had a partner. A few days later, the two were under attack by a monstrous piece of rock called Cinderblock. Even with the two working together, they wouldn't stand a chance against a big piece of moving rock. But that was when Cyborg came into the picture and rescued them from certain doom. Moments later, they made the hybrid part of the team and when they gathered both Raven and Starfire, they formed a group of teenage vigilantes called the Teen Titans.

Since Robin started it all, he was named the leader of the team cause of his experience with the Batman all these years. He always seems to be the nice, laid-back person in the tower, but when it comes to a mission, he always gets physical and aggressive when it comes to super bad guys. Sometimes he always get obsessed with one of the most dangerous of criminals who goes by the name of Slade. Whenever he hears Slade's name, he always locks himself up in his room and gather clues and evidence to see where that craze criminal is hiding. None of the Titans can't blame their leader about it, since he had became Slade's apprentice. All Robin ever wanted was payback against his former master and would do anything to stop it. But all and all, Robin is a kind-hearted leader and good friend to the team. As long as he's on your side, he's such a nice person. But for LM, he now knows that he isn't on Robin's good side.

Robin: "Well… I'm waiting."

LM snapped out of his trance and decided to say it before Robin looses more of his patience. The Boy Wonder then got up and approached the teammate with wondering eyes.

Robin: "This better be good."

LM: "Yes well… Like I said to you before when I left here. I got a call from the feds and they told me to go on a simple recon mission. You know, just sneak in, get information on what Merovingian was plotting, gather some evidence, and leave. Nothing that serious."

Robin: "Nothing serious eh?"

LM nodded for a yes.

Robin: "All right. Then do you mind talking about it."

The rebel Titan blinked a few times, not sure what the leader is talking about.

LM: "About what?"

Robin smirked a little as he took a remote out of his utility belt, turned to the direction of the T.V. window, and pushed a button to show a live news feed of what happened at Metro City with a news reporter covering the story from a helicopter.

_News Reporter: "We're coming to you live from the Metro City docks where the Federal Burue of Investigation unit intercepted at what appeared to be a smuggling operation in a tanker ship. Whoever was the culprits involved in this trade of is still classified, but the Feds ID the ones involved in the delivery as the Skulls, a ruthless gang on the lower end of the city that was involved in the robbery of a top secret project in Stark Enterprises. No info on what the item they carried was, but officials say that they were trading the stolen item for money. In other news today, traffic is being backed up on parts of the city where two car pile-ups were reported on Lakehill Street and the tunnel underneath the business district and a turn over truck down at 56th Street. There were also reports about a turned over Mustang at a bus stop near the Wykovia Bank building where one man was unconscious in the car and another presumed dead. No reports so far as what caused this bizarre incident, but eyewitnesses state that the Mustang was being chased by what appeared to be an old school Pontiac GTO. Police suspect that there was a chase down these areas where the accidents occurred and there seems to be a connection to the smuggling operation that was taken-"_

Robin immediately turned off the T.V. and looked at LM for an explanation. But LM just starred blankly at the screen, a bit shocked that the news of what happened came sooner then he thought. So he decided to play it cool and try not to panic.

LM: "Oh you want to talk about that."

Robin lowered his head and shook it while rubbing the temples of his forehead. He then looked at the rebel and had a sour look on his face.

Robin: "Damn it LM, every time you go into these recon mission for the feds it turns into a total disaster. Why do you keep doing this so much?"

LM: "Well needless to split hairs, but the crooks started this mess in the first place. I'm somewhat there to finish the job."

Robin: "And guess who gets the bill for damages when they find out it was you?" sigh… "LM, do you know why I made you an honorary member of the Teen Titans?"

LM: "Cause I have experience on handling with extreme situations. Not to mention you have a couple of dangerous criminals that could be terrorist related."

Robin: "Right… But for some reason, you're idea of handling with these situations is too extreme. Rather it's a mission with us or the FBI, you always cause more damage then the bad guys!"

LM: "Why are you getting so worked up all of a sudden? At least we stopped the criminals."

Robin: "And in the process, destroy more property then the criminals. And we all know who takes the blame."

LM: "Then why are you looking at me for? You guys cause as much damage as I did."

Robin: "Yeah but we don't have a rocket launcher in our hands! Look, all I'm saying is that you can't stop this battle alone. If you want help back at that recon, you should've just asked us for help. We've faced Merovingian before."

LM: "Yes but that was when he sided with Slade. Now he's helping some terrorist organization and I have to stop him before he does something drastic."

Robin: "Then let us help you stop them. Together, we can stop Merovingian and these terrorists from taking over the world."

LM's only response is to turn his back against his leader. He then slowly put his hand in his pocket and took out the card without Robin knowing it. Looking at it, he thought about getting some help. But then decided to pass and not let his friends get hurt.

LM: "Thanks, but when it comes to Merovingian's plan for world domination, I work alone."

To that end, LM walked away from Robin and left the Commons. As he was leaving, Robin sighed and watched him leave, whispering to himself.

Robin: "But you are never alone LM. You are never alone."

* * *

**And that's chapter three of the story. Sure each of the Titan's history is different then the series, but I did all this before the episode _'Go'_ or _'Haunted'_, so you can't blame me for doing something like that. I did this all before the producer's decided to make the origins and whatnot. So like I said before, I'm sorry for doing this and don't flame me for stuff like that. Now on the next chapter, LM returns to Zion… Hey, what more can I say? Please Review.**


	4. Return to Zion

**Finally, after a one week, chapter 4 of Teen Matrix 2 is finally complete. And this one would be another short one so this would be a bit boring. Sorry about the long wait, I was doing a story for a website that's doing a contest. The thing is that I had to finish that story before the due date, so I had to do it quick so I could get back to work. Now that I'm all done, I can now get back to updating these stories for FanFiction. Now I have to admit that the last chapter was a little longer, but I had to put up some bios on the Teen Titans, not the ones on the TV series and comic books, but the ones I did before all this. But this one will be shorter then the last, so please R&R. And speaking of R&R, here's the response I got from you on the last chapter. I got one review from angela75 and the hit counter on the chapter is up to 23 hits. Not bad for a third chapter. Ask for angela75, she stated that I need to make a pairing for LM and Raven, since I did something in Nightfire's Origin's where they had a kid. Now Angela, I could understand that you want to see something like that. Well I'll do it, but not in this story. I'll put the pairing in another story when in the near future and progress it further with something I'm in the works on. Maybe have a deep pairing when I do part 3 of Teen Matrix. Who knows? Now in this chapter, LM heads back to Zion to take care of some personnel work. Of course he's going to meet an old friend of his back in his leadership days and a secret of Zion no one knew about except his teacher, Neo.**

**Chapter Notes**

**There's going to be one part about the last story I did called, "LM in Mumboland." If anyone here hasn't read that story yet, I suggest you go to my profile and click on the title of the story to read it. Otherwise, enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or the Matrix**

* * *

Chapter Four: Return to Zion

After a serious chat from Robin, LM finally made to his room just to relax after a long night. But he couldn't rest just yet. He had to send the playing card he got from the dead Skull leader to Zion's Imaging Department so they could see whom it belongs to. So he approached his computer console where it had many screens showing both information and problems in the Matrix, or the Matrix code raining down to the bottom of the screens. He placed the card on a scanning machine that was next to the console and went to the desk to start typing down the sequence. When he was done with that, he used the wireless mouse next to the keyboard and dragged it to the _"scan and send"_ icon at the top part of one of the screens. Once he clicked it, the scanner started to scan the card and the picture was sent directly to the Zion mainframe.

He was finished with the scan, but he slouched back and sighed. Though it's one thing to avoid the talks from Jackson and Robin, it's another to talk to Lock, the commander of Zion. Lock has always such a chip on his shoulder. Even after the Great War between Zion and the machines was over, he always strict on just about anything. But the commander takes out all his anger on LM the most due to his aggressive behavior and extreme stunts in the Matrix. The last thing he wants is an earful from the commander. LM looked at an antique phone sitting on top of a circular table, knowing that it leads to a direct route to Zion and sighed even harder.

LM: "I don't want to do this… But I guess I have no choice in the matter now do I."

He turns back to the computers and typed down another key sequence in the computer. When he typed the enter key, the process started and the phone began to ring. Knowing this is his exit; LM got off the chair and approached the phone. Looking at the phone ringing a couple times, he rolled both his head and eyes around.

LM: "Well… Here goes nothing…"

The rebel Titan picked up the phone and placed it to his ear. Within seconds, he fizzled out through Matrix code and vanished out of thin air, taking him back to the real world.

* * *

In Zion, the place was as busy as usual. People were walking around the multiple catwalks heading home, work, or the temple. But in the higher levels that were all military work is being held, LM was walking down the hallway to reach Commander Lock's office with a report file in his hand. Even if he was no longer from a Zion team, or a leader, he still has to deliver his Matrix report to Lock so he should check and see what's been happening. LM didn't like that, but it was a direct order from both Lock and the council ever since the end of the Great War. As he was thinking about it, he approached the door that would lead to Lock's office. He stops so he should take a deep breath before he could enter.

LM: "No turning back now."

The rebel knocked on the metal door to wait for a response. After a few seconds, he heard the gears on the inside moving around and unlocking the door. Knowing that it's now opened, LM turned the huge ship knob in the middle of the door and opened it. As he entered the office, someone was watching him enter. That someone was a good friend of his.

Inside the office, LM slowly walked straight to the desk where low and behold, Commander Lock was sitting on the chair looking at the diagnostics on the docks that were still under repair after the machine's assault. The commander then peered his eyes to the left and saw LM walking in. He spinned his chair around to look at the Titans honorary member and chuckled.

Commander Lock: "Well, well, well… Look what the cat dragged in."

LM smirked about Lock's remark and giggled fakely.

LM: "Thanks for the compliment commander."

He quickly approached Lock and placed the folder on the desk.

LM: "Here's my report."

Lock took the folder, opened it, and looked through the paper work. As he was doing that, LM took a seat on one of the chairs and hope the commander would let him go. While he was doing that, Lock asked the Titan something he got word of today.

Commander Lock: "I believe you heard about the incident hours ago."

LM looked at Lock, a little confused at what he said.

LM: "Um… What incident?"

Lock looked at LM and answered.

Commander Lock: "The incident that involved a couple of car crashed throughout Metro City. The one you were mainly involve in. One of the sentient programs contact Zion officials of what happened and they reported it to me. So, care to explain what occurred during that time?"

The rebel Titan sighed, knowing that something like this would pop up and any moment. So he started explaining what just happened.

LM: "Well commander, it goes like this. You see, I was on this recon mission the Feds set me up for. I was gaining access the Merovingian's ship, figure out what he was up to and gather some evidence. Soon enough, one thing lead to another and…"

Commander Lock: "And you went off in the chase."

LM: "Well, if the Skulls haven't flee the scenes then I would've been in this mess in the first place. I had no other choice but to chase after them before they could escape. If I haven't, then they would've gotten away scot-free. But I managed to stop them before they could do that."

Commander Lock: "And created all those accidents in the process."

LM: "I had to do what was best. Sure, I made a couple of accidents here and there, but the Skulls caused most of the damage by taking me out. I had no choice but to fire back and-"

Suddenly, Lock stood up and pound on his desk in interrupt LM.

Commander Lock: "I don't care who started it! All I know is that you were involved in that chase and created havoc on the streets. Thanks to you, four people were killed in those accidents, meaning they woke up in the real world and have no idea what just happened."

LM blinked his eyes a few times and was a little surprised at this turn of events.

LM: "You're serious? It killed that many people?!"

Lock nodded for a yes. But LM slouched back, place his hands behind his head, smirked a little.

LM: "Those were less deaths then last time. I guess my skills have been approving as of late."

The commander shook his head and had an aggravated look on his face.

Commander Lock: "You don't seem to get it, do you? Those people that died weren't ready yet to know the truth about the Matrix. Now they're freaking out down in the interrogation room while my associates are trying to calm them down and reason with them. And guess who's pointing the blame on?"

Knowing that Lock's pointing the blame on him, LM did a gave up gesture and sighed.

LM: "All right, I admit. You got me. I suppose you want to punish me right now."

Commander Lock: "Oh I have every right to punish you. Of all the soldiers I put up with all these years, you are by far the worse! You are rebellious, dangerous, and by far out of control! I understand that your teacher was and legendary Neo, but your methods are far beyond his expectation! Though you might be apart of the Teen Titans, you're a soldier here in Zion. And as a soldier, you must respect my authority! Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

LM lowered his head and still had the smirk on his face. He then got up and dusted himself up, starting to explain something to his commander.

LM: "I would like to except whatever punishment you have cooked up for me, but I must concur. You see, I've sent an image of a play card a dead gang leader had to the imaging department where they would study and examine the origins of it. I'm getting close to whoever this terrorist organization Merovingian's working with is. Punishing me would be the worse decision you will ever made commander. For I know Merovingian more then any of your men. Any of your soldiers won't last ten seconds to get through Merovingian's men, let alone the terrorists that was working with him."

Lock listened in on this and had second thoughts about the punishment. He then looked at LM wondered something else.

Commander Lock: "Do you know who the terrorist organization is?"

LM: "Not yet. But when I get the information, I'm going to report this to Smith, then get started on the mission."

Commander Lock: "Humph… A lot of good that will do."

LM then came up with something that would convince the commander to not blow his top.

LM: "All right then how about we make a bet."

Commander Lock: "A bet?"

LM: "That's right, a bet. When I get the identity of the mysterious partnership with Merv, I bust in, raise some hell, stop whatever the Frenchman is cooking, and stop this terrorist organization before they could pull something drastic. If I'm able to do all that, you get off my grill and I can do whatever I want in the Matrix."

Commander Lock: "And if you fail?"

LM: "If I fail, either you give me whatever punishment you have cooked up in that head of yours or I get killed. Whatever's the case, you win. So what's it gonna be?"

The commander gave that some thought about this bet. Indeed he wanted to punish LM for his extreme actions in the Matrix and teach him a lesson. But if he looses, he won't be able to mess with the rebel ever again. After thinking this through, Lock decided to give this a go, got up, and looked at LM to agree.

Commander Lock: "You're on!"

Both Lock and LM reluctantly shook hands with a hard grip as the two stared at each other. But the rebel gave his commander a devilish smirk.

LM: "Good luck commander."

But Lock had a smirk of his own.

Commander Lock: "Actually, I would be the one of say good luck to you. But if you loose this bet, you'll be spending the rest of your life scrubbing floors in Zion."

LM: "We'll see if that happens."

Commander Lock: "Yeah, we'll see. Now get out of my office. And don't come back until you completed your mission, if you complete it."

LM gave off a nod and a short salute, then walked back to the door and out of the office quick before Lock thinks of something else that would be useful as a reliable punishment. Once he exited the office, and lowered his head, rubbed his forehead with his fingers and gave off a low depressing sigh.

LM: "What did I get myself into now?"

Silent Night: "Having a rough time with the commander again sir?"

LM looked up and saw someone he haven't seen before leaning on the corner wall. Staring at the person, it was no doubt a seventeen-year-old girl that had long flowing black hair that goes down to her back, a pair of turquoise green eyes, and a face of a saint. Judging by her description, the rebel knew that this person was none other then a member of Last Hope and a good friend of his Silent Night.

LM: "Night, what are you doing here?"

Silent Night smirked and answered his question.

Silent Night: "Heard through the grape vine that you were back in Zion. I see you survived Lock's wrath."

LM rolled his eyes around and sighed.

LM: "Yeah I did. But I've made a bet with him to see if I complete my next mission. And if I loose, I'm going to be doing chores for the rest of my life."

Silent Night: "Bummer, that's such a drag…"

LM: "I know… I feel like I need to take a shower or two."

Silent Night: "Actually, I was thinking about something else. You're not doing anything?"

LM: "Well besides giving my report to Lock, nothing in particular. Why did you ask?"

Silent Night: "Nothing much. I was just thinking that maybe it would be a good idea to have something to eat and talk about what we did two months ago. You know, get to know the times we had with each other teams."

LM cocked his eyebrow at his friend and had a small grin on his face. He thought maybe a bit of old time anecdotes could make him feel better.

* * *

Half and hour later, the two were in LM's room enjoying their runny porage that everyone eats in Zion. While they were eating, the two told their stories about their team they've been with and were enjoying each other's company. When LM told Silent Night about the encounter with Mumbo Jumbo and rescuing the Teen Titans, Night was laughing at what the Titans had experienced.

Silent Night: "Get out of here! You mean to tell me that not only the Titans were powerless, they were turned into animals?! That's just crazy!"

The rebel Titan shook his head and was laughing as well.

LM: "You think that was bad, you should've seen Cyborg. Not only he was a bear, he was wearing a pink tutu! It was hilarious!!!"

The two laughed themselves to death after hearing the rebel's story. The two then calmed down and talked about some other things that had happened.

LM: "So… How are things going with Last Hope?"

Silent Night: "Pretty well, I think. We've done a few missions in Metro, helped out other teams that needed assistance from viral armies, saved some programs from being deleted, you know, the usual stuff."

LM: "Sounds like you're leading the team quite well ever since I became a Titan."

Night's smile faded when she heard that and bowed her and in shame.

Silent Night: "Gee, you think?"

LM noticed his friend's look of concern and wondered what the problem is.

LM: "What's wrong Night? It doesn't look like you're in the vibe."

Night decided to explain about the situation before LM gets suspicious. So she looked up at him and told him.

Silent Night: "Well, when you became an honorary Titan, the council had chosen me as the new leader of Last Hope."

LM: "And is that a problem? You should be proud of being promoted."

Silent Night: "That's the problem. I don't feel proud of that. I know being a leader is a big responsibility and all, but I don't have the experience in leadership. Sure we we're able to stop virus's and faulty programs at first, but just when I thought we we're going to succeed, we walked straight into a trap and almost got killed. I don't even know if I could make it in another mission."

LM: "So what you're saying is that you're not doing good as a leader as of late?"

Night nodded her head to take it as a yes.

LM: "I see… Well I can't blame ya for it. Some people have a hard time being a leader for the first few months. But give it some time, I'm sure that you'll be a great leader."

Silent Night suddenly stood up and was a little ticked off.

Silent Night: "It's been three months since you became an honorary Titan and you haven't seen us since. Shouldn't you come back being a leader and a Titan at the same time?"

LM: "Sorry Night, but I can't. I mean I do want to be back to Last Hope and become the leader. But that would get in the way of me being an honorary Titan. And you know doing two things at the same time could be really tiresome. Why don't you let someone else on the team be the leader?"

Silent Night sat back down and took a breather before she starts to loose it.

Silent Night: "I don't know who I would pick to be the leader. Connecter has his hands full in hacking, Night Owl is a tad shy, Max Speed has no idea how being a leader is, and Kid, well he's our operator. His chances of become a Last Hope leader is slim to none."

LM: "What about Kill Switch? Why don't you make him the leader?"

Silent Night: "Ugh… Don't make me get started on him. That guy has some serious issues. Even the name alone speaks for itself. If he gets to be the leader, he would go on a killing spree without giving out any orders. He's a complete nutcase in action"

LM: "Oh yeah… Almost forgot about him. That guy certainly has his way on letting his aggression out. You should at least take him to anger management or something."

Silent Night: "Last time we took him to an anger management course, he redecorated the place with a steel pipe. Ain't no way I'm going to put him back there again."

LM: "Then if all else fails, you should remove him from the team."

There was a brief silence for a moment as the two starred at each other. Then seconds later, the two burst out in laughter. They know that can't remove Kill Switch on the team because he's the difference maker in the battle. And the last thing they want is for him to be extremely pissed off.

Silent Night: "Yeah right. That would make him angrier then before."

LM: "I hear ya."

The two then calmed down as LM gave his friend some words of wisdom.

LM: "Look Night, I know that it's hard for you becoming a leader of Last Hope. I mean being a leader in three months could run its toll on you. But look at me. I became a leader and had a bad start at first. But I didn't give up on that. I worked hard to become the leader, and look where it got me. It takes a lot of work to get to where you are. But if you focus hard and put your failures in the past, then you can succeed in just about everything. Don't let your happenings destroy your happiness."

Silent Night shook his head and snickered a bit.

Silent Night: "You sound like Rev Run doing those words of wisdom."

But LM was a little annoyed about that remark. So he rolled his eyes and sighed.

LM: "Thanks for that reminder."

Night then laughed a little more listening to LM embarrassing statement. She then calmed down and stood up, about to leave.

Silent Night: "Anyways, thanks for the advice. I'll try to remember that."

Night left the table after having her meal and headed to the door to exit the room. But before she leaves, she turns around and looks at her friend and former leader of Last Hope and gave him a small reminder.

Silent Night: "Listen Luis, I heard Lock saying that you're becoming a little extreme on a mission through the door. Now I know you like to do solo missions half the time, but you have to be with a team that would help you incase you get into a serious situation, even if it's Last Hope or Teen Titans. Long story short, every needs help sometimes, even you."

When she was done saying that, she opened the door and left the room, leaving LM alone on the table. Hearing that, he lowered his head down and sighed.

LM: "Everyone needs help huh? Sounds like someone that wants help so badly. Oh well…"

He then finished up his meal, cleaned himself up, and went straight to bed.

* * *

A few hours later, LM was sleeping peacefully in his bed. But wasn't dreaming at all, as he was tossing and turning on his bed. After a much-failed attempt, he got out of his bed and rubbed his eyes. He then turned his head to see the clock and looked at the time. Noticing that it's 2:30 in the morning, he groaned and went back to bed, putting a pillow over his head.

LM: "Arrghhh! How do these people stay in the Matrix 24/7 and go to sleep in the real world? This is getting too tiresome."

He was thinking about going back to sleep again, but he decided to relax himself before he gets too impatient. And what better place to calm down was a breather outside. So he got out of bed and headed to the door to leave his suite. When LM opened the door, went through it, and closed it from behind, he walked to the edge of the bridge like sidewalk and observed the outside of Zion. Course the view from Zion is wonderful, but when he looked up, he saw the glitter-like sky emanating from above him. Sure it was a bunch of bright white lights attached to the bottom rows of catwalks lighting the way for people in the dark. But when you look at it hard enough, it almost like a dark sky with stars dotted all over it, like an artificial night if you will. LM always enjoys this view; it makes everything so calm and soothing. But just as he was going to get some relaxation…

Councilor Hamann: "Enjoying the view LM?"

The rebel Titan got startled at first when he heard that, but calmed down before he screams and wake some of the neighbors up. After he calmed himself, he turned his head to the left to see who surprised him. Turns out, the person that interrupted his moment was none other then Hamann, one of the councilors from the main council board.

LM: "Councilor Hamann? What brings you here?"

Councilor Hamann: "Just going out on a walk. Can't be stuck in an office signing paper work all day now can't I. Why are you up so late?"

LM: "Couldn't sleep. Having a hard time doing so."

Councilor Hamann: "Being in the Matrix too long that you never have enough sleep?"

LM nodded his head for a yes, like the councilor knew about it the whole time. The Councilor sighed and approached the rebel Titan.

Councilor Hamann: "I never sleep. It's a bit inaccurate for someone saying that. But being a councilor, you have to stay awake when ever there's important business to discuss."

He then was next to LM as he looked at the night-like sky above them.

Councilor Hamann: "Beautiful isn't it?"

LM looked at the councilor and was a little confused at what he meant.

LM: "What?"

Councilor Hamann: "This view. Sure it doesn't look real, but it makes Zion all peaceful and soothing."

The Titan looks back at the view and couldn't help but to agree with Hamann.

LM: "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Hamann looked at the rebel and could tell that he seemed a little bored at what he saw. So he came up with an idea.

Councilor Hamann: "Do you want to see something interesting?"

LM looked back at the councilor and wondered what he's up to this time.

* * *

After a few minutes, the two were in the elevator shaft heading down. One floor after another, LM tried to piece together why Hamann is bringing him down for. The elevator continued to go deeper and deeper as it passed the Temple floor, then the Gardens. Finally, the elevator came to a complete stop as the doors opened up. When LM exited the elevator, what he saw he couldn't believe. From a small balcony, what he saw was some kind of factory. There were cranes moving around, transporting items, huge air fans spinning really fast, water being stored and cycled, generators a humming, oil pumpers pumping, turbines spinning, huge hammers hammering, almost anything and everything working or processing. LM just starred in awe in all of this as Hamann exited the elevator and joined him.

Councilor Hamann: "Now this is beauty."

LM: "What is this?"

Councilor Hamann: "Some people call it the Factory. Here is where all of Zion is operated. This is where all the lifetime supply of water is stored; all the electricity is powered, where just about anything is functioning. Without all this, Zion would be in the dark ages."

LM: "How was all this created? Did the people who founded Zion build this?"

Councilor Hamann: "Normally, that's what everyone thought. But the reality was that they never created it. It was like this when the first people founded Zion. They had no idea how it works, but they just know it works. So they decided to build Zion over this floor so they would have an unlimited supply for their future offspring."

LM: "So you mean to tell me that the machines created this?"

Councilor Hamann: "From what we could understand, yes. It kind of sounds ironic, don't you think? Before a peace was made, machines wanted to kill us while these machines want to save us. Now that's bizarre."

LM: "Yeah, it does… Does anyone one else know about this besides me?"

Councilor Hamann: "Well, I sent your teacher here once before he left."

LM immediately turned his head to the councilor and was surprised at what he heard.

LM: "Neo? You mean you took him here?"

Councilor Hamann: "Indeed. He had the same reaction you have when he first saw this. And he was quite impressed by it all."

LM: "Wow, never expect something like that."

The rebel Titan turned his head away from the Hamann and continued to stare at the view of the Factory, watching the gears and machines moving about. While he was doing that, Hamann wanted to know something.

Councilor Hamann: "You know… I've heard rumors about what you did."

LM turned back to the councilor, wondering what he meant.

LM: "About what?"

Councilor Hamann: "About you being a little reckless in the Matrix."

The rebel gave a real deep sigh while rolling his eyes around when he heard that.

LM: "It too, Hamann?"

Councilor Hamann: "I'm not blaming you. I just want to know what happened to you."

LM thought about this for a moment. Normally, he would keep his mouth shut unless he talks about his problems to the Oracle. But since this is Hamann, he would help him out on his problems. So he decided to tell his side of the story.

LM: "Well, let's just say that I had the worst day of my life. I was chasing down a group of thugs that had a briefcase containing some super powered fuel. I did stop them, but it wasn't that easy since I killed a few innocent bystanders. And just when I thought I could get some insights, someone snipped their leader in the head and the briefcase was suddenly missing. Now because of this, Jackson, one of the sentient programs thinks I'm becoming too aggressive, Robin, the Titan leader, thinks that I can't do all this alone, and Commander Lock thinks that I have to control myself. And to top it all off, my friend Silent Night, is having a hard time trying to be the leader and thinks I should head back to Last Hope while I be a Titan. Quite frankly, I don't know what to do."

Hamann listened to every word the rebel said and could understand some of it. So he does what he could to make him feel a little better.

Councilor Hamann: "Sounds like you are in a mighty tight pickle. From what I could understand, you seem to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Now don't take it too hard, but I've seen this type of problem before."

LM: "You have?"

Councilor Hamann: "Oh yes. When soldiers either get promoted or demoted to the team, they always feel upset, bored, or sometimes in so much pain that they want to come back so badly. But if they could believe in themselves, they might do what is right for them. I know you must be having a hard time. But you can't let all that get in the way of what you love to do. Don't let what happened today destroy your life. Do what you think it's best for both you and your friends. Now I don't know what Neo taught you before his demise, but I know somewhere in your heart, I hope you do the right thing."

LM understood what Hamann stated and nodded in approval. He then went back to the view and slouched a little, watching the machines do its work.

LM: "Yeah… I guess you're right."

The two then watched the Factory at work for hour, letting LM figure out what's right for him.

* * *

**End of chapter 4. Yet some more talking going on and not enough action. But let me assure you, that the good stuff will start soon, so be patient until we get there. Ask for the chapter itself, what I say I did a good job. Interesting, yes. Confusing, maybe. Dramatic, definitely. I hope you enjoyed it all. Now on the next chapter, LM now learns the identity of the terrorist organization that's working with Merovingian. Who could it be _(like we all know already)_? Please Review.**


	5. The Brotherhood of Evil

**Been over a month now and from what I can tell that I haven't updated it in a while. But with college, finals, and stuff around the house, it could get complicated. But updating this story could get something off my chest. Lucky this is a short one or this would've taken me forever. I sure hope you guys enjoy it. But of course, I have to start with the details on my last chapter before I start with this one. So far, got one review from angela75 and 10 hits on the last chapter. He thought the chapters were great, but he wants me to do a pairing between Raven and LM cause of what I did in Nightfire's Origin. Well Ang, I would like to do it, but you have to wait until I decide to make a pairing. Maybe it could be in the next chapter, maybe in another story, either way I'll put that pairing up for you. So try to be patient. Now that that's been taken care of, let's head on out to chapter five of Teen Matrix 2. Everything's just the same old same old in the Matrix, until LM learns the identity of the terrorist organization. Who is this group that's working with Merovingian? You just have to read and see for yourself.**

**Chapter Notes**

**If you guys didn't know, Marvel put up a new comic sub-series called Marvel Zombies. It's about all the Marvel heroes are transformed into zombies and need to survive feeding off human flesh. Now I don't buy it or read it, but I kinda like the artwork, even the front covers. It makes it look so creepy, yet classic at the same time. So, I'm just thinking putting that comic in this chapter. Just to let you know, I don't own Marvel Zombie or Marvel itself. And even if I do, they would've sued me to the Stone Age.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or the Matrix.**

* * *

Chapter five: The Brotherhood of Evil

The next day, it was all quiet in Titans Tower. Well, not all quiet.

Cyborg: "No way Beast Boy! For the millionth time, I don't want to eat your tofu eggs!"

In the commons room, the Teen Titans were hanging out, with no criminals to apprehend and monsters to fight. Robin was watching television that was showing a classic ninja film. Starfire and Terra was trying out some new nail polish they saw at the mall. Raven was reading one of her ancient books, clearing her head of all distractions. And Cyborg and Beast Boy were at the kitchen, cooking their favorite foods and arguing at each other's tastes.

Beast Boy: "C'mon dude, why do you want to be so cruel unless you try one?"

BB used a fork to pick up a white substance that resembled scrambled eggs out of the frying pan. He was about to give it to the hybrid, but Cy swats it aside.

Cyborg: "No! I'm not going to eat that crap you got in the frying pan."

Beast Boy looked down at his piece of tofu that was on the floor and was shocked at Cy's reaction. He then looked at the hybrid and was completely upset.

Beast Boy: "Why did you do that for? I was trying to be nice."

Cyborg: "Yeah, well your way of trying to be nice is forcing people to eat your soy crap! Besides, who would want to eat that stuff anyways? No body knows where that stuff came from or how was it made and they don't want to take a bite at it."

Beast Boy: "What?! Cy, this stuff is good for your body. You can't eat nothing but meat everyday in your life, now that's disgusting!"

Cyborg: "Disgusting!?!? Meat is the most important meal of the day. Why can't you have the all meat experience if you're just eat nothing but tofu and soy garbage the rest of your life?"

Beast Boy: "Hello!!! I've been most of those animals. And eating them makes me feel like a carnivore. There's no chance in Hell I'm eating a creature I turn into!"

Cyborg: "All right then. So tell me, what kind of animal you never change that you want to eat? That way, we can share and not have a problem."

Beast Boy: "Dude, I can't remember of an animal I haven't changed yet. And even if I do remember, I don't want to eat that animal!"

Cyborg: "Then we have a problem. If you don't want to eat meat, why don't you take your beanie crud with you and cook it in your room? That place is such a mess that you can make a camp fire with it!"

While the two were arguing, one individual was ignoring the fight. That person is none other then LM. He was sitting on the corner edge of the seating area, fixing on of his P229 pistols that was appeared to be jammed. As he was cleaning the ignition coil with a metal wire, he was thinking about what Counselor Hamann said. Stating that he had to do the right thing for his friends and not get anything in the way on what he does for a living. Now the rebel Titan tried to piece it all together, figuring out what it all means. When he was pondering it, the two Titans were still duking it out in the kitchen.

Beast Boy: "Uh uh. I'm not cooking my tofu eggs and bacon in my room. Heck, I can't even maneuver around my room without a flash light or something."

Cyborg: "Well then how am I going to cook my food if you're cooking yours here?"

Back at the table, Raven was continuing reading her book. But she wouldn't concentrate with all the commotion coming from the kitchen. She lowered her book see the two Titans arguing over breakfast, like they always do. An anime vein popped out of her head as she was getting a little irritated over the two bickering. So she immediately closed her book, got up, and answered Cyborg's question.

Raven: "Simple. You just wait until Beast Boy finishes cooking."

The two Titans stopped complaining and looked at Raven a little confused. They then looked at each other and look back at Raven with scornful expressions.

Cyborg: "Oh ha ha… Very funny Raven."

Raven: "I wasn't joking."

Cyborg: "Good cause it wasn't funny! Now let me cook something edible for you to eat while you read that boring book of yours."

Raven couldn't take this much more, so she placed her book to her side, picked up her herbal tea that was on the table, and headed to the door that leads to the hallway. The two watched her leave and was more confused then before.

Beast Boy: "Hey Rae, where are you going?"

Raven: "To my room, where I won't get distracted. Call me when breakfast is ready, if breakfast is ready."

She then went through the automatic door and left the commons room. The rest of the Titans looked straight at the door Raven left in and looked at the two nitwits that started this mess. Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at each of their faces and wondered why they were starring at them.

Cyborg: "What? Was it something we said?"

LM: "More like something you started."

Cyborg: "Say what?! C'mon y'all, Beast Boy was the one that started it."

BB looked at Cy and started putting the blame on his friend.

Beast Boy: "Me? Why me? You're the one that started cooking all that meat! I thought I should cook up some tofu just to keep myself comfortable."

The hybrid turned around to see Beast Boy and fired back.

Cyborg: "Hey, I was trying to get some breakfast on the table. You just butted in and decide to cook up this junk!"

Beast Boy: "Tofu isn't junk! It's a soy based product for people that don't like to eat meat or dairy."

Cyborg: "Yes, that's what I mentioned. IT'S JUNK!!!"

Just when you think this was going to be another long day, LM heard a ring on his Samsung cell phone. He took it out of his trench coat jacket pocket and picked it up. He then placed the phone in his ear and wondered who was calling.

LM: "Hello?"

While he was on the phone, Robin decided to put a stop to all this. So he stood up and gets their attention.

Robin: "ENOUGH!!! That's enough from the both of you! Now I don't care who started this, but I don't want to listen to either of you. Right now, you two are acting like nothing more then a bunch of kids. Either you two act your age and be more mature, or I'll force you to train all day with no free time what so ever. You understand?"

The two teammates were shocked at their leader's response. They never expect Robin being so strict like this before. Now they don't want to argue about Rob's decision, and the last thing they want is to be punished and train 24/7. So they sucked it up and responded.

Cyborg: "All right, fine Robin. We got the point. We won't argue over anything as ridiculous as this. Just put Beast Boy someplace where I can cook in peace."

The changeling turned his head to see Cy again and couldn't believe what he said.

Beast Boy: "Say what? Why did you say that?"

Cy looked at his friend and answered.

Cyborg: "That way I won't have to smell your tofu from a mile away!"

Beast Boy: "What! Jeeze Cyborg, you don't have any respect for my food huh?"

Cyborg: "You call that food? It's squared pieces of blubbery white gunk containing god knows what!"

Robin lowered his head, realizing it's hopeless stopping these two from bitching. While all this was happening, LM was still on the phone, talking to someone that has some important information.

LM: "I see… And where are you now?"…"You're in the city? That's good to know. Meet me at the same place I normally hang out."…"Yes, that place. I'm heading my way now. See you in a bit."

The rebel hung up the phone and got up, getting ready to leave. But just as soon as he put his phone and pistol away, he told the Titans he was going to leave.

LM: "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm leaving."

He turned around to leave the commons as well. But Robin looked at LM and wanted to know something.

Robin: "Where do you think you're going?"

LM: "We'll since breakfast here is out of the question, I think I'll go someplace else to eat. I have my cell phone with me. So incase there's trouble, call me."

Robin: "Don't get yourself into trouble."

LM: "Yeah, yeah…"

The rebel instantly left the commons and headed to the garage where his now repaired GTO is. The other Titans watched on as their friend and Titan leaves and the doors closed. Soon after that Starfire looked at the leader and asked him something.

Starfire: "Robin, what's seems to be bothering you?"

Robin looked at Star and answered her.

Robin: "Oh it's just nothing. It's just that LM seems to be keeping himself distant from us as of late. Like he doesn't want us to get involved in his missions."

It was then that Terra butted in and thought of something that could be relative.

Terra: "You think that it has something to do with this Merovingian creep?"

Robin: "I believe so Terra. We use to help LM stop Merovingian from destroying the world. But that was when he was working with Slade. Now with this terrorist organization Merv sided with, it's like he doesn't want us to get involved."

Starfire: "Then why wouldn't he let us help him?"

Robin: "Perhaps he wanted to do this alone. Even if he wanted help, he would call us for any assistance. And by the way all this looks, I say something is about to go down."

* * *

Unaware to the team is that outside of the Tower and away from view, Raven was levitating in the air, listening in on the whole conversation. She thought she could have breakfast at her favorite depressing café since it would take forever for breakfast to be ready in the Tower. But when she listened in on the team's conversation through telepathy, she felt sorry for them, as well as LM. She immediately looks down and saw the Pontiac driving down the private road, heading to town. Seeing and hearing all of that, Rae shook her head and sighed.

Raven: "For once Robin, you're right. Something is about to go down. I just hope that LM would be safe when the time comes. Hopefully…"

She then flew away from the tower and headed to her favorite café for a light breakfast.

* * *

Half and hour later, LM parked the GTO in a parking space next to the side walk and walked to the most favorite place he would like to spend his time in, a comic shop. But it wasn't any comic shop; this one is like a mini department store. When he's inside the store, he looked around the place and could tell it was completely buzzing, people a around the store riding magazines and comics. On every shelf were graphic novels, action figures, collectables, and Manga. On the walls of the right side were new comics hung and piled on top of each other. And on the left side were boxes full of old school comics that were originals, yet classics. He looked around the store to find someone he wanted to meet. After looking through the group, he spotted that someone in the collection of old comics reading a classic comic. The person's facial expression was Asian and he was wearing a suit that's entirely black, all the way down to his boots. LM knew that this person was none other then Ghost, member of the Logos. Knowing it was him, the rebel decided to meet up with him and discuss on something important. But he has to do it secretly so no one knows what they're talking about. So he walked down to the graphic novel section and skimmed his fingers through the collection of books. Finally, he found a book suitable to him and took out a Marvel Zombies special edition hardcover. When he got his book, he approached the section of old comics where Ghost is at. When he was there, he stood next to the Logos member and opened the book to see the Marvel Zombies eating Magneto. Ghost takes a peak at the graphic novel and looked back at his comic, shaking his head. He then talked to him without looking at him.

Ghost: "I don't clearly understand why you read these types of comics."

LM smirked on that and responded back by doing the same thing Ghost is doing.

LM: "C'mon Ghost, you gotta love these zombie comics. It makes the art and texture on the undead look so realistic. Even this comic makes things interesting, using some of the finest heroes New York has to offer and turn them into flesh-eating zombies. Makes it so intriguing."

Ghost: "You know that the Avengers are suing the creators of that book for their names and appearances for their grotesque issues. You shouldn't be reading stuff like that."

LM: "Well I can't help it when they keep bringing these comics and novels. As long as I'm entertained I not resting till every comic and novel comes directly from them. So what are you here? It's not like you to be here and read a few comics. Normally, you would go to some Japanese library and read about some words of wisdom."

Ghost: "Well as much as I like to be somewhere then here, there's a reason why I'm here."

Ghost flip a page through his comic and on the next page was a file with the name _"Top Secret"_ on the top and the small words, _"Eyes Only"_ on the bottom. He sneakily handed the file to LM and placed on the Marvel Zombies novel. LM looked at the folder and wondered what's inside while Ghost explained.

Ghost: "Zion's Imaging Department was able to identify the terrorist that have the possession of that card you obtained."

The Titan then opened the folder and discovered report papers and pictures. One of the pictures showing the nazi like skull logo he saw on the card.

Ghost: "Judging by the picture, they've came to conclusion that this terrorist organization is called the Brotherhood of Evil."

The Titan then turned a few pages when he heard the name of the terrorist's name.

LM: "The Brotherhood of Evil? That sounds pretty lame for terrorists."

Ghost: "Well don't get too cocky. The Brotherhood are no laughing joke, they are the most dangerous group in the world of the Matrix."

LM: "More dangerous then Alquida?"

Ghost: "Much dangerous. They started to form during the Nazi era in Europe. They were supposed to be the grand factor in World War Two when they would start attacking America. But just before they began their attack, Adolph Hitler was assassinated and the plan failed. But even if the Nazi's disbanded, the Brotherhood became their own personal organization, destine to dominate the entire planet."

LM: "So no wonder why Merovingian wants this group so bad. He and them would make an unstoppable force. Any insides of the members of this group?"

Ghost: "The details are a little sketchy, but from what we could piece together, they consist of four members. One is a general of the army, the other is an assassin, the other is a sarge and the last one is the leader, the brains of the operation if you will. Together, they pose a dangerous threat. There are also rumors that they have a lieutenant in the group, but that's not official."

LM: "I see… If these guys are trouble, why haven't I heard of them?"

Ghost: "My guess is that it's a secret organization. There's no word from them in the news and they never pose a threat in the Pentagon. From what I could understand, they might attack whenever and wherever they want without posing any threats what so ever."

LM: "So to make a long story short, they won't attack until they feel like it. Merovingian certainly has a way in gaining more friends. Even if they're a bunch of psychos. So what kind of plans did the Brotherhood tried to accomplish?"

Ghost: "There were many things the Brotherhood had done, yet failed. One of them was creating a wormhole that would suck an entire city. But their plans were ruined twice."

LM: "Do they have any enemies?"

Ghost: "Just one. They call themselves the Doom Patrol, a group of outsiders with one objective, stopping the Brotherhood at all cost."

LM: "Hmm… Is that another secret organization?"

Ghost: "More like a secret superhero group."

LM: "That's pretty much awkward."

Ghost: "Anyways, back to business. According to insiders, Merovingian heard word about the Brotherhood weeks ago. The Feds have reason to believe that he contacted them and joined forces with them to rule the planet. But in order for them to do that hired every low life across the globe to do small errands."

LM: "This could explain all the equipment stolen from every major company in America. But why steal a bunch of satellite equipment? And why do they want a sonic cannon?"

Ghost: "Sorry LM, but I can't tell you that. I'm just giving you the details, not Merovingian's next move."

Upon looking at all the files, LM closed both the folder and the book and thought all this through. He knows now that the Frenchman has joined forces with the Brotherhood of Evil and hired thugs to steal satellite equipment. But he has no idea what's Merovingian's next motive or this secret weapon they're cooking up. So after piecing it all together, he came to a real good conclusion.

LM: "Looks like my only option is to get to the bottom of this. And that means an unannounced visit to his Chateau."

Ghost: "I would be careful if I were you LM. Though Merovingian isn't a pushover, the Brotherhood could be serious business. Why don't you call the Titans for help? I'm sure they will assist you on a mission like this."

LM: "I would like to Ghost, but I couldn't. The reason why is because that I don't want them to get hurt or killed. And I'm not letting that happen."

Ghost: "But they did help you before."

LM: "That's because last time they help me, Merv was working with Slade to turn the Matrix into their own domain. Now that Slade's out of the picture, I can't risk the team in an extreme mission like this. Now if you excuse me, I have to meet up with Jackson and explain to him this information."

Quickly, LM turned his back to Ghost and walked away. But before he does that, the member of the Logos wanted to say something to him.

Ghost: "LM…"

The rebel Titan made a complete stop when he heard Ghost and wondered what he wants.

Ghost: "Listen, I know that you like to work on this alone. But sometimes you can't just do this by yourself. No matter how dangerous this might be, you may need some help from not only your friends, but from others that will be on your side. Don't move away from anyone close to you, for you'll be the only one in danger."

LM snickered a little bit when he heard that and shook his head.

LM: "Let me guess, you got that from one of those Indy Buddhist books?"

Ghost: "No, just giving you some guidance."

LM: "Well thanks for that. I'll keep it in mind. Later."

With that, LM headed back to the graphic novel section, placed the Marvel Zombies book back on the shelf, and walked out of the comic shop with the file in his hand. When he left, Ghost looked at the door LM exited out of and smiled.

Ghost: "God speed LM, and good luck."

* * *

**End of chapter five. Sure it was a real short one, but it took a little longer then I expected. I hope this won't happen again next time. With Finals coming up, I have to concentrate on that then my writing. On the next chapter, LM makes some final preparations before he leaves on his mission. But the Titans don't like his idea to go on his own. What's a Titan to do? Please review this chapter and incase I miss out, have yourselves and Merry Christmas and a Happy Holidays!**


	6. Final Preparations

**Well, I'm ready for 08 and I got the next chapter of Teen Matrix Two. Don't mind the long wait, since I got an X-Box 360 for Christmas with Halo 3 and Guitar Hero, things have been pretty hectic. But I promise I'll continue my updates until there's none left. Let's start off by giving you the news from the last chapter. Got one review from one of my all time favorite authors, LimpBizkit3030, saying that my story was great. Well thanks LB, I appreciate your response. And ask for that little tribute I did on the first chapter, I just want to remember Chris Benoit as a legendary wrestler, not a murdering suicider that WWE keeps removing his name for the sake of the company. And on the hit counter, I got about 9 hits. Certainly it was a little slow in the past few chapters since there was no action. But that's going to change after this chapter, so stay put. For now, we're going straight to the next chapter of Teen Matrix 2. LM makes some last minute preparation before leaving to the Chateau and stop Merovingian and the Brotherhood. But there are some people that have doubts about this. And those people are the Teen Titans. What would LM do?**

**Flashbacks: _Italics_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans**

* * *

Chapter Six: Final Preparations

Deep down the Rocky Mountains in an abandon field, a Pontiac GTO was driving down a barren freeway. Inside the car, LM was driving straight to the hills and mountains. He drove his car smoothly while his I-Pod radio was playing a Dethklok song through the speakers. While he was driving, the he was thinking of some things that happened just recently.

* * *

_Flashback…_

_After Ghost talked to him about the Brotherhood, LM headed straight to the Fed building in Metro City to discuss to Jackson about the situation. He was in the briefing room sitting on the chair while Jackson was behind the projection screen, giving the Titan the details._

_Agent Jackson: "Well, you're assumptions are correct. Merovingian's working with this terrorist organization."_

_LM: "Yeah. And what Ghost said to me, the organization is known as the Brotherhood of Evil. Merv certainly has a way of forming some allies. With the two working together and the satellite and sonic cannon they took, they could annihilate a city or worse. I need to know if I could get some reinforcements."_

_Agent Jackson: "I don't think that will be easy Mr. Morgado. While you were away, our satellite managed to take photography at Merovingian's Chateau before it was cut off. Thomas, if you will, show him the pictures."_

_The agent standing by at the computer terminal, known as Agent Thomas, typed down the key sequence on the computer and started the projection on the ceiling. Once it was on, the screen on the wall shoed the picture of map, showing the Chateau itself. From there, Jackson gave LM the details._

_Agent Jackson: "As you can see, there has been a lot of activity going on around the Chateau. Take a look at the border of the mansion."_

_LM took a closer look at the border around the Chateau and was shocked and amazed. Around the border of the mansion is a large army complete with soldiers, jeeps with gun torrents, and armor tanks. The rebel Titan had his eyes wide in surprise and whistled a low whistle._

_LM: "Never thought Merovingian would have security this tight. You think this has something to do with whatever they're cooking up in there?"_

_Jackson looked at the map and agreed with LM for once._

_Agent Jackson: "It's a possibility. From what I could tell, they're keeping the entire Chateau secured to defend against intruders. But by judging their appearance, I don't think half of them are Merovingian's men. Take a closer look."_

_LM did that, as he realized these aren't the vampires that serve Merv. In fact, this group is a whole lot different. They were wearing darkish blue uniforms with helmet, goggles, and protective masks, so you can't see their faces. He also noticed that the armor tanks were the same dark blue color and look like they were from World War Two during the Genocide era. After observing all of them, the rebel Titan came to a conclusion._

_LM: "I'm guess they belong to the Brotherhood. Am I correct."_

_Agent Jackson: "Indeed you are Mr. Morgado. Judging by the appearance of the groups, it seems the partnership between Merovingian and the Brotherhood is growing strong. But there's more to this then you think. Before we lost contact with our satellite, it was able to take a picture of what's not far from the Chateau. Thomas, show us the next picture."_

_Agent Thomas then clicked the button and showed the next picture. When that happened, LM took a look at the picture and was completely baffled then before. Lying next to the Chateau on another mountain lay what appeared to be an airstrip. And right next to the airstrip seems to be a launching pad for spaceships to take off. The Titan shook his head and sighed, snickering it off._

_LM: "A private airport and a launch pad from NASA? Man, Merovingian certainly pays no expense."_

_Jackson turned his head to see LM and started to control his humor._

_Agent Jackson: "This isn't a laughing matter Mr. Morgado. You are right at the fact that all the equipment that was stolen by all the gang thugs are used to create a satellite dish. And by the way this looks, it appears they have just about ready to launch the dish into orbit. Though that part is true, we have no idea why they need an experimental sonic cannon."_

_LM: "That's the reason why I decided to check it out myself by going into his house and investigating his plot."_

_Agent Jackson: "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Did you see what view of the Chateau? That place is heavily defended by Merovingian and Brotherhood's henchmen. There is no way you'll be able get in unless you become a corpse."_

_LM: "Just give me a strike force that could penetrate their defenses and I'll get in ASAP."_

_Agent Jackson: "I don't think that would be possible Mr. Morgado. I'm not letting you risk our forces for another one of your stunts. What about the Teen Titans? Can you use their help?"_

_LM smiled a bit, lowered his head, and shook it._

_LM: "Sorry Jackson, but I don't want to let my friends to get involve in some extreme missions like this. So I guess I'm going solo on all this."_

_Agent Jackson: "Pretty much understandable Mr. Morgado. Just try to be careful. By the way this looks, it could be dangerous."_

_The rebel Titan looked up at Smith and responded in the most professional way._

_LM: "As far as all this goes, danger is my middle name."_

_It was then that Jackson smirked and made a fast joke._

_Agent Jackson: "Funny, I thought your middle name was Javier."_

_End Flashback…_

* * *

When he remembered what Jackson said, he rolled his eyes around, sighed and impersonated the agent.

LM: "Funny, I thought your middle name was Javier. What a dick…"

He then pulled his shift stick to second gear as he was riding up the hills and was drifting through rough curves. As he was going up the hills, he remembered when he discusses to the Titans about the situation._

* * *

Flashback…_

_Beast Boy: "You're going to do what?!"_

_In the common room of Titans Tower, everyone was gathered around the wrap around couch while LM standing in front of them, giving them the details._

_LM: "You heard me. I'm going straight to the chateau and stop Merovingian from destroying the planet. Turns out I've now know who this terrorist organization the Frenchman is working with. And I have to stop them before they could cause some damage."_

_Robin thought about this for a moment and wondered about this terrorist organization. So he asked the rebel something he would need to know._

_Robin: "Do you know the terrorists that are responsible for working with Merovingian?"_

_LM gave that some thought when Robin asked that question. He wanted to tell him the identity of the organization, but couldn't due to the reason that this is a need to know basis from Zion. So he answered him in the most private of reasons._

_LM: "Sorry Rob, that's classified information. It's under Zion's rules that I can't give out any information to outsiders. Even if I'm a Titan and you guys are my friends, I can't discuss this to any of you."_

_Robin: "Then if you can't tell us who's working for Merovingian, maybe we can help you fight against his troops."_

_LM: "No can do Rob. As much as I like some help, I think it's better off I do this by myself. Sides, I don't want you guys to get hurt on my mission."_

_Robin: "But we did work together to stop Merovingian before."_

_LM: "But like I said last night, you helped me because Slade was involved. And with his new partners joining him, I have no idea how dangerous they are. Even if I might let you guys help me, all of you will get killed by the terrorist army."_

_Raven: "As if that ever stopped us before."_

_The Titan leader looked at Raven and shut her up for a moment._

_Robin: "Keep out of this Raven."_

_The telepath rolled her eyes around and sighed._

_Raven: "Whatever…"_

_The Titan leader looked back at LM and explained._

_Robin: "Look LM, I know you want to do this alone cause you have a bitter rivalry with Merovingian. But you can't fight him all by yourself. If you need any help what's so ever, just go ask us. You're a part of our team, our family. And as a family we stick together."_

_LM lowered his head and shook. He like to get help, but he has to do all this by himself and not get his team involved in his mess. So in response, he walked away from the group and was going to leave the room. The team watched on as he was about to exit._

_LM: "Thanks, but this is my battle, my choice. As far as help is concerned, I say you stay put here until I think I need backup. In the mean time, I'm doing this alone."_

_He left the living room and headed to his room to get ready for his mission. When he was gone, the team looked at each other and was surprised as what just happened._

_Starfire: "I do not know about our friends reaction. But I believe our friend is, how you earthlings say it, determined."_

_Cyborg: "I don't know about determined Star. But my guess is that he must be cocky."_

_Robin looked back at the door that LM went through and rubbed his chin a little bit._

_Robin: "Yeah, almost too cocky."_

_End Flashback…_

* * *

Back to now, LM continued to drive the GTO up the mountains to reach Merv's Chateau. Just when he was going over the mountains, there was a blockade complete with police fences, cement blocks, and a sign that states _"Road Closer."_ Looking at that, the rebel knows that this is the road leading to the Chateau. He also knows that Merovingian doesn't like company. So he got out of the car and opened the trunk of the car where all his weapons are. Once he got his shotgun, assault rifle, and a pair of binoculars out, he closed the trunk and deeply sighed.

LM: "Looks like I'm walking…"

When he walked away from the car; he walked up the hill and climbed up the mountain to get a better view of the mansion. While he was doing that, he remembered the time before he headed to the Merv's Chateau.

* * *

_Flashback…_

_Back in the T Tower, LM was in his room, getting ready to make an unexpected invite to Meroviangian's house. He was checking his clips for both his pistols and Mac 11's to see if they're full and gathered up all the flash bangs and grenades he needs to get through. As he was about to finish his final preparations, there was a knock at the door. Hearing that, he approached the door to see who was outside._

_LM: "Who is it?"_

_After waiting for a few seconds, he got a response from a very familiar voice._

_Raven: "It's Raven. You mind if I come in?"_

_LM: "Sure, I don't see why not. Just make it quick, I'm just about done here."_

_The door opened up and Raven came in to see her teammate. When she got in, she looked around and could tell her friend was preparing for an assault. There were guns on the table, blueprints and strategies on the walls, and computers showing 3D mapping of the Chateau. Looking at everything, Raven turned her head to see LM and wanted to know something._

_Raven: "Looks like your getting ready for a war."_

_LM smirked and chuckled a little hearing Rae's remark._

_LM: "Actually, I'm just getting ready to infiltrate Merovingian's Chateau and stop his plans. But to your point of view, yeah, I might be going to war."_

_The telepath shook her head and was serious about this._

_Raven: "This is serious LM. You going to this mansion on your own is suicidal. You could use our help on this mission of yours."_

_The rebel looked at Rae and had a sour look on his face._

_LM: "Are you on Robin's side too Raven?"_

_Raven: "I'm not on anybodies side LM. I'm just saying that sometimes people like you need some help."_

_LM: "I see… Well like I said to Rob, I appreciate the help, but this is one battle I must do alone. Can't afford you guys risking your lives because of me."_

_He turned his head away from her and headed to the wall to figure out his plan. But before he could reach it, Raven got a hold of his hand and held on to it tightly. LM looked back down and saw Rae's hand holding his hand tightly and tired his best pulling it out. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get it out. So he looked at Raven and was getting a little upset._

_LM: "Let go of me!"_

_Raven just stared at the Titan were showing cold daggers in her eyes._

_Raven: "Not unless you calm down and listen to me."_

_The rebel heard that and decided to calm down before he suffers the wrath of a half-demon. When he was quiet, Raven let go of his hand and explained to him something._

_Raven: "Now look, we made you a part of the team for a reason. You were destined to do great things with your talent and we could trust you. But all these solo missions you go through is keeping yourself distant from us. In order to be a part of this team, we have to stick together, no matter what."_

_LM listened to what Raven said and could understand some of it._

_LM: "That may be true, but this is my mission, no one else. Of course I'm a part of this team and I want to stick with you guys. But this is Merovingian we're talking about. He's not like Slade, Brother Blood, or any of the washed up thugs we faced. This guy is a renewed psychopath with an army that could wipe you out the moment you pass through the main gates. That's not something I want you guys to get involved with. I know you want to help, but it's best you guys stay here and not get involved in my battles. Sides, if I get in trouble, I would contact you guys and ask for assistance in case things go out of control. Don't feel so worry about this. I'll be back in and out of the Chateau in one piece and come back to you guys in a few days. I promise."_

_Raven rolled her eyes around and sighed to herself._

_Raven: "Let's hope you can keep your promise."_

_Suddenly, Rae did something she would never do. She moved close to the rebel and unexpectedly kissed him on the cheek. When she was done, she turned back and walked away to the exit. But LM was completely shocked, yet surprised at the sudden reaction. So he looked at Rae and was perplexed._

_LM: "Hey, what was that for."_

_Raven: "Just to give you luck."_

_Rae was about to leave when she stopped between the doorframe and told him one more thing._

_Raven: "Remember LM, if you need any help, just call us. We will always be here with you."_

_End Flashback…__

* * *

Raven: "No matter what."_

After a few long hours of driving and climbing, LM finally made it up to the top and could see the view of the Chateau from where he was. He took out his binoculars to get a closer look at what the situation is. What he saw was truly interesting, there were guards keeping watch on every angle of the mansion and gun torrents stations at the top of the building. Down on the bottom were tanks and combat jeeps guarding the wall surrounding the house. What made it all odd was the fact that through half of the guards were Merv's vampires, the other half were fully suited, with masks and helmets covering their faces and rifles at the ready. Looking at all of that, the rebel quietly whistled and was completely amazed.

LM: "Man, Jackson was right, this place is heavily guarded. I should've contacted the Titans for help. But you know what, I don't want to get them in the crossfire. I'm going to do this on my own and stop the plan Merovingian and the Brotherhood are putting together. Now the only problem is how do I get in without being detected?"

He looked around the area with his binoculars to see where he could make a clear entrance. That's when he spotted a truck carrying whatever's inside driving down a private road heading to the Chateau. Lowing his visors down, the rebel Titan smirked and came up with an idea.

LM: "Bingo…"**

* * *

And that finishes another short chapter. That gave out a bit of the details, but rest assure, you won't be upset when I bring my next chapter up to the plate. Next time, LM breaks in, search for his target, and raise some Hell. Need I say more? Please Review.**


	7. Infiltration

**Well it's been almost two months since I last updated, but now I'm back with a new chapter. I apologize for the long wait like this, but I've been pretty busy in the real world. I've got spring semester in college and studying for exams, I'm working at dad's funeral home, I had to do a lot of clean up through out the house, you know, the important stuff. But sometimes, I always write my stories whenever I have the time, so I could get the action out of my head to keep it fresh. So sorry about the long wait, I hope the next chapter won't take this long. Let me get through with and information from the last chapter. There were of course no reviews from chapter six, but the hits counter was up to 11. So I don't know if people aren't reading my story or they're reading it and not reviewing it. But after this chapter, they get something to talk about. Now it's time to head straight to the action of chapter seven of Teen Matrix 2. LM has broken into Merovingian's Chateau and would use any means necessary to move deeper into the building and find the plans both Merv and the Brotherhood are up to. But something tells me that they're expecting him. What's going to happen? See for yourself.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or the Matrix**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Infiltration

Down a private roadway leading straight to the mansion, a truck carry some unknown cargo was heading down to its destination. Inside the truck, a lone truck driver was on the steering wheel driving while listening to country music on the speakers. What he didn't know was that something was about to happen. In the open air, LM was standing on the cliff edge below the freeway where the truck would pass. When he saw the truck heading his way, he waited for the right moment to jump. So he slowly closed his eyes and focus, feeling time beginning to slow down second after second. When the truck was close to his position, he opened his arms up and jumped off the cliff, flipping and somersaulting down to the ground. Just when he was done, he landed feet first on the truck bed and made loud thud. The truck driver heard that thud and looked up to where the sound came from.

Truck Driver: "What the Hell?"

The driver then pressed on the brake pedal real hard and made a complete stop. Once he parked the truck, he opened the door and investigate where the sound came from. He looked around the bed to see if he could find someone or something that was on the truck. Once he looked at the outside of the truck, he decided to head right inside the bed and start investigating. When he opened the back doors, he went in and sees if there's someone inside the truck itself. But the only thing he saw was nothing but crates stuff with equipment and weapons. When he looked up, he saw the ceiling door that is used for ventilation was opened.

Truck Driver: "Huh… Why is the ceiling door opened?"

He approached the ceiling door and used the boxes as steps to reach the height. Once the driver closed the door, he stepped off the boxes and headed out.

Truck Driver: "Man, I could've sworn I had that door locked when I was driving. I guess I must be loosing it or something."

The truck driver then closed the doors of the truck bed and headed back to the driver seat to start the truck itself. What he didn't know was that someone broke into the truck and went into one of the boxes to hide until they're at the mansion. That person was in fact LM. The truck then started to drive down the road again, reaching to its destination.

* * *

Down at the gates of the Chateau, two Brotherhood guards were watching the doors while two vampire guards were at sniper position on the two watchtowers. They were all keeping an eye on the road in case some strangers decided to make an unannounced visit at the house. That's when they spotted a truck coming up the road and heading to the gate. They knew that the truck was actually delivering supplies to the house. As the truck slowed to a complete stop, one of the soldiers approached the driver seat side to see the driver. When he was there, the driver side window opened to show the driver's face.

Brotherhood Soldier 1: "ID Please."

The driver took his wallet out and showed the guard his ID. Once the guard observed the ID, he looked at the driver and nodded in approval.

Brotherhood Soldier 1: "All right, you're clear. Just make a left down the path and head into the warehouse. Just don't wonder around the place okay. Just drop the stuff and leave."

Truck Driver: "Yeah, I got a question about that. What is in the back that's so important?"

Brotherhood Soldier 1: "That's classified information. A need to know basis if you will. Just put all the stuff in the warehouse and leave when you're ready. Got it?"

Truck Driver: "Yeah, yeah…"

Soon as the guard left the truck, the two big metal doors opened up and the truck drove right through it. The driver made a left at a fork in the road and went straight to the warehouse. As he was driving down the road, he looked around and saw tanks, jeeps, and soldiers moving around doing their own personal business. Looking at everything, the driver got a little nervous at the thought of the army around here.

Truck Driver: "Jesus Christ, what have I gotten myself into? Better get this stuff off the truck and get out of here fast. No way I'm going to get paid for this shit."

After driving for three minutes, he saw the warehouse and went straight to the entrance. The doors of the entrance opened automatically as the truck went into the place. In the warehouse, the place was fully packed with boxes and crates loaded with specified items. The truck made a complete stop at the middle of the warehouse the same time two vampire guards approached the vehicle. When the driver got out of the truck, the two approached him and got ready for work. The driver didn't know that the two guards were in fact vampires, but he thinks they're normal people in dark clothes. So he won't freak out on that.

Vampire Guard 11: "Well, is everything in that truck?"

Truck Driver: "Everything you need is in there."

Vampire Guard 12: "Good, let's get started."

The two guards and the driver headed to the back to take care of the load. When the driver opened the back doors, the two vampires started to unload the crates out of the truck and pile them into the stack not far from them. While they were on their mid delivery, the two picked up a huge box in the back. When they pick it up, they noticed it was a little heavier then the previous ones.

Vampire Guard 12: "Whoa… Is it me, or is this box a little overweight?"

Vampire Guard 11: "Probably whoever was in charge packing this crap up must've overstuff this one on a budget or something. Just put this with the rest of the heavy stuff."

The two got the heavy package off the truck and moved it to the heavier section. While they were doing that, the two started to argue with each other.

Vampire Guard 12: "Man I can't believe this. Here we are moving boxes left and right boring out of our minds while we should be keeping watch for any intruders outside."

Vampire Guard 11: "Don't get all work up in a sweat bud. There's a reason why we're in here and not out there. The boss wants us to make sure that all the shipments are in on time."

Vampire Guard 12: "Oh yeah right. So while we're in here, these Brotherhood bastards are out there killing a rabbit or something!"

Vampire Guard 11: "Hey, don't get started on them. They're there cause of our boss's partnership. You should be proud that we're getting more help for killing the rebels."

When the two made to the heavier sections, they placed the box on the floor and walked away from it, still arguing.

Vampire Guard 12: "Oh yeah right. The next thing you know, we're going to get demoted to janitor duty."

Vampire Guard 11: "Oh not this again. How many times do I have to tell you? No one's going to get demoted to janitor duty!"

Soon after the two guards left the area, there was movement in that box they were carrying. Suddenly, the box burst opened the moment they leave and out of the box was LM. He was like a Jack-in-a-Box getting out of a crate that was filled with parts for weapons and equipment. He took a deep breather after being in the box for quite a while and looked around to see where he was. Once he know the place was clear, he got out of the box and took a deep sigh.

LM: "Why do I have to get into these predicaments?"

He cracked his neck a little after feeling a little uncomfortable in a box. Once he stretched a little, he took a pistol out and started his investigation. He ran away from the box he was in and started sneaking through the rows of boxes and hiding from the guards that could be around. He quickly stopped and looks up to see an observation area above the storage facility. He looked straight to the end and saw a lift that could take him up to the observation area. He was about to head there until he heard someone coming to his position close by. He quickly hid in a stack of boxes in between to the right and waited for the person to pass him. That was when he saw a Brotherhood soldier watching the area. He stopped and took a look around to see if there were any intruders about. LM slowly hid himself in between the stacks so this soldier won't detect him. After waiting for a few short seconds, the soldier left the post and searched another sector. When he was gone, LM got out of his hiding place and headed to the lift that could take him up. Once he's on the lift, he pushed a button and headed up to the observation level. When the lift stopped to that level, he crouched down and slowly approached the door that could get him into the room. As he approached the door, it automatically opened, letting him in. But just as he got in, he immediately took cover and hid behind a terminal that was facing to the other side of the room. He then quickly took a peak to see what he's up against. What he saw was three vampire guards watching the security monitors on the terminals. While they were looking at the monitors, one of the guards looked at the security field and shook his head.

Vampire Guard 13: "You know, I don't trust this Brotherhood."

The other guard looked at the one that said it and didn't like the attitude he has.

Vampire Guard 14: "What do you mean by that?"

Vampire Guard 13: "I'm talking about this group Merovingian sided with. There's something about them that makes me feel a little shaky about."

Vampire Guard 14: "Don't feel so worked up man. With those renegades that are breathing up our necks, we're going to need all the help we could get. After the whole Slade incident, we are all desperate in ruling the Matrix."

Vampire Guard 13: "That's the problem. We're getting help from a bunch of psychos that are more ego statistical then our boss. If this keeps up, we might be seeking help from the Sinister Six or worse, The Injustice Gang."

Vampire Guard 14: "Well you know how the old saying goes. The more the merrier."

The guard gave the other a scornful look and sighed very deeply.

Vampire Guard 13: "How do you sleep at daylight?"

The third guard looked at the two and had enough of their talk.

Vampire Guard 15: "Hey, enough with your bitchin', we got a post to keep watch on. Now keep your eyes glued to the monitors at once, or I might glue them on the screens myself!"

The two looked back at the monitors and followed the order, hoping not to have their eyes gouged out or something.

Vampire Guard 13 and 14: "Yes sir!"

Everyone went back to work and watched the monitors of the warehouse; unaware that someone was there with them. LM knew that this is the opportunity he needed or he won't get further into the Chateau. He took out a smoke grenade from his weapons pack underneath his trench coat and armed it, waiting for the right moment to throw it. When the smoke popped out of the opening of the grenade, he tossed it at the middle of the room where the three guards are. The smoke suddenly engulfed the area and blinded the three guards. When it complete filled the entire room, LM jumped in and beat all three of them with punches and kicks. Just as soon as the smoke was cleared, the rebel was standing in the middle with the three unconscious guards lying around him. With all that out of the way, he went to the main control room that's in charge of the security details in half the area. He typed down and key sequences to see what he's up against. What he saw was the place was filled with super soldiers, tanks, torrents, the works. He even saw big robots scanning the border around the Chateau. When he saw all of this, he rolled his eyes around and groaned.

LM: "Man, security is really tight. Looks like Merovingian and the Brotherhood certainly made a good deal with each other. Better shut off half the camera's in the place so that way I'll proceed further into the complex without detection."

He quickly opened the compartment that controls the security system and took out some kind of hacking tool to break into the field. He used it to break through the wires and circuitry. After a couple of tries, he managed to break through the security itself. When he was done, he looked up at the monitors and notices each of them going static one at a time. Once all the screens were completely blank, he nodded in approval and headed to the exit.

LM: "Well that was easy enough. Now to find Merovingain and this Brotherhood, and stop their plans."

He then exits one of the observation areas and walk down a sturdy hallway to reach the Chateau. There was a security camera up and the wall, but thanks to LM's hacking, he managed to disable it and half the cameras in the place. He continued walked down the hall until he spotted a shadow coming from the right corner and was getting closer. Knowing this could mean trouble; he jumped up and attached himself on the walls of the ceiling. When he saw the person turning the corner, he noticed it was one of the Brotherhood's henchmen. That was when he came up with a real good idea. So he waited for the right moment to get the bounce on him. When the soldier was over him, LM let go of the walls and rocketed straight down towards his prey.

* * *

Ten minutes later, everyone was busy doing their own thing, not knowing what's been happening as of late. In one of the warehouses the delivery was made, the side door opened and a Brotherhood soldier came out of it. But this wasn't no soldier at all. In fact, this soldier was actually LM in disguise. The rebel knew going out where every vampire and brotherhood goon would be a bit risky, even if they see him and caught him in the act. But if he was in disguise, no one would ever know it's him underneath. So right after he knocked out the soldier, he stripped him of his uniform and put it on himself. He also had his shotgun strapped to his back and his assault rifle was in his hands. Sure the suit was pretty much a good fit for him, but the mask he was wearing was pretty uncomfortable. Heck right now, he's trying to move the mask a bit to feel more comfortable.

LM: "What is it with these masks those soldiers have to wear? Can't even talk in this thing, let alone breath."

After getting his mask all fixed up, the Titan started walking, searching for the entrance to the Chateau. While he was walking, he looked around to see what was his predicament. From what he could tell, the situation seems much worse then he expected. The place was infested with vampire guards and Brotherhood soldiers protecting the area, and not only that, but there were tanks and jeeps patrolling the place. He also spotted the big robots with a skull logo the resembled the same one he saw on the Skulls leader's plain card. Looking at all of this, LM was a little skeptic of it all.

LM: "Okay… This mission is getting more extreme then I least suspected. Better get this over with quick before I'm suspected."

He looked up to see the Chateau up on the mountainous hill then looked for a way up there. That's when he spotted a lift that moves diagonally up to the Chateau. So he approached the lift and was about to enter. But before he could do that, he heard someone screaming out for him.

Brotherhood Soldier 2: "Hey, you!"

LM stopped where he was and looked to his left to see a Brotherhood soldier getting his attention. When the soldier was pointing to him, the rebel pointed at himself, giving the person a gesture if it was him he was talking to.

Brotherhood Soldier 2: "Yeah you! I need some help getting these boxes of weapon parts directly to the Chateau's garage immediately. Think you could handle it?"

LM didn't know what to do. He needs to go the Chateau to stop Merv and the Brotherhood. But being in the soldier uniform, if he disobeys the order everyone would get suspicious and consider him an intruder. So to keep it cool, and took a deep breath and said…

LM: "Sure, I can handle that."

So to that end, the Titan helped the soldier on carrying the box of parts to the lift he should be taking. After about five minutes, he got all the boxes in the lift and closed it. That was when the soldier approached the disguised Titan and gave him the directions.

Brotherhood Soldier 2: "Now listen carefully cause I'm only going to say this once. I want you to bring the boxes to the weaponry area in the garage. Someone will be waiting for you when you reach the top. When you're done moving the boxes, come back down here for more of your orders. You got it?"

LM secretly lied, knowing he's going to stay in the mansion and find Merovingian.

LM: "Sure thing."

Once he closed the doors, the rebel approached the lift control and pulled the lever up to reach the top. When the lift moved up, LM thought about the strategy he put together before he left the tower. He knows that he hadn't been to the Chateau since his first mission from Zion. So he knows half the house by now. But for over two to three years, he could tell that Merv must've changed some security measures after the last attack that happened. His best option right now is to head on straight to Merovingian's office from the paths he knows so far. And with the Brotherhood uniform he has on, no one would notice the difference. Unless of course people would be suspicious of a soldier walking aimlessly around the halls without knowing where to go. Then if that happened, then he would head straight to plan B. After about fifteen minutes up, he made it to the Chateau, but unfortunately he was at the storage garage. As soon as the doors to the garage opened up, two vampire guards were waiting for him and were impatient.

Vampire Guard 15: "Bout time you showed up. I was getting tired of waiting for you Brotherhood bastards for this long. What are you waiting for anyways, an invitation? Help us get this crap out of the lift so that way we could be done with this."

LM was silent for a moment, hoping no one would notice he was underneath the uniform itself. Since the two didn't notice a thing, he took a deep breath and gets this over with.

LM: "You got it."

Soon enough, LM was helping the two vampire guards unload crates off the lift and carried them over to weapons storage. While he was doing that, he looked around to see what's in the Chateau. What he saw was a couple of security guards, but no sign of any Brotherhood goons. He guessed that that group was defending the outer area of the mansion so that way no one would pass. So the rebel could tell that this would be as easy as he thought. But to be on the safe side, he was to still keep the uniform on and be extra careful around here, being that he has no idea what he would be up against when he moves further into the house. As he was watching the activities going around, he noticed something else. There were a lot of cars in the storage garage. Some of them were vintage classics; while others were brand new, high speed, grand style class cars. There was also another car that was being backed up in a huge red freight box. What that car is is a Saab 9-3 Convertible that would rank speeds up to 150 MPH, the same type of speed as a jet engine taking off. LM was amazed at all the cars Merv was carrying and didn't expect the French guy like that to buy all those cars and in a garage as huge as that. Not only that, but he couldn't keep his eyes off the Saab that was being moved into the freight box. He wondered if he would drive something like that.

Vampire Guard 15: "Hey, what are you doing? Quit starring at those cars and help us out here."

LM snapped out of it and looked back at the two guards stilling carrying a couple of boxes and in need of some help. Knowing he was about to blow his cover, he pulled himself together and joined them.

LM: "All right, hang on."

He hurried up and helps the vampire guards with the packages. After a long fifteen minutes, the three were finished with their work and placed the last of the boxes. Both LM and the other guard was lifting up the last box while the first one was giving them directions.

Vampire Guard 15: "Easy… Easy… There we go…"

After LM and the other guard place the last box on top of the stack, they were all finished. When they were done, they all grouped together and congratulated themselves.

Vampire Guards 15: "Nice work guys. I'll let someone come here and open the boxes, see if he could put them together."

The guard look at the LM who he thought was a Brotherhood solider and told him to leave.

Vampire Guard 15: "You're done here buddy. Take the lift back down and meet up with your other creeps. There's nothing else you could do around here."

This gave LM the opening he needs to sneak around the Chateau and find Merovingian's office.

LM: "Sure thing. But first, you mind if you point me to where the bathroom is? I had a bit of a drink and the way down takes a long time."

The guard thought it was a little skeptic for a soldier to go to a bathroom when he should take the restroom in the outpost. But since he could tell he need to go real bad, the vampire decided to let him go and showed him the way.

Vampire Guard 15: "All right, you can go. There's one not far from the corridor. Exit that door over there and make a right. There you would walk straight until you a junction splitting in two paths. Take the left path and walk past three doors. On the third door is a restroom. You can't miss it. When you're done, head back here and take the lift. And don't waste your time looking around. Last thing we want is a wonderer looking about. Ya got that?"

LM looked at the door the guard was pointing at and nodded.

LM: "Yeah, I got it."

To that end, the Titan walked away from the two and headed to the exit. While he was doing that, the other guard looked at the soldier and understood something.

Vampire Guard 16: "Well, I guess they were right. When you gotta go, you gotta go."

The first one looked at the other and was a little irritated about that. So he slapped him on the head and retorted back to him, while he rubbed his head to feel the pain.

Vampire Guard 15: "That's enough. Back to work."

The two turned around and went back to their daily routines, unaware that they let an intruder further into the building without any warning what so ever.

* * *

Back to LM, he was walking down the long elegant hallways, finding a way to the Frenchman's office. But he didn't realize that the place was bigger then he at least suspected. He guessed that they must've done a little redecorating since the last time he was here. But no matter how different it looked, he still knows the same routes. All he has to do is try to reach the office while not getting detected by the guards. And though he was still wearing the Brotherhood soldier uniform he took so that no one would suspect anything, it will just be a matter of time before they know it's him. So he has to do this quick before it's too late. As he kept walking until he heard some footsteps coming from the junction. So he quickly hides behind a vase so that no one would see him in the opened. The Titan then peeked to see who was walking. What he saw was two guards walking to the right side of the junction. The rebel was lucky at the fact that the two guards are walking away to his route. That would give him the opening he needs to get through. So he got out of his hiding spot and quietly ran to the junction, turning left and moving away from the guards going to the other direction. He kept running for a little bit, trying to get away from the two guards in case they turn back. He then approached the corner that would take him closer to the office. He suddenly stopped when he heard some people coming around another left corner. That's when LM decided to head to the edge of the corner, close enough to see what's going on. He turned his head and peaked to see what's around the corner. What he didn't know was that the door on the opposite end of him opened up and someone was coming out of it. While he was looking, he spotted a group of guards talking about something. The Titan could tell that this won't be as easy as it looks. If he could sneak up behind the group, then he won't get noticed one bit. But just when he was going to do that…

Vampire Guard 17: "Hey, what are you doing here?"

The rebel Titan got startled as he turned back to the direction of where the sound came from. That was when he saw another guard without a shirt on. That was when he realized that he was found out. LM wasn't sure what to do now. With the guard seeing him, there was a small chance getting out of this one. Fortunately he has his disguise on so that no one would notice him. But how long would that fool anyone?

Vampire Guard 17: "Do you hear me? What do you want in here?"

Snapping out of the surprise, LM cleared his through and started to explain himself.

LM: "My apologize sir, but I would wish to speak with Merovingian for a moment."

The guard cocked an eyebrow and was a little skeptic about this soldier. Then with a big _'Ha!'_ he looked at the disguised Titan and had a small smirk.

Vampire Guard 17: "You want to talk to Merovingian? Sorry buddy, but no one talks to the Frenchman except for his peers. Besides, aren't you a Brotherhood soldier? Shouldn't you talk to your superiors or something?"

The Titan blinked behind the goggles and realized this is not a good sign. So he acted quickly before the guard finds out for himself.

LM: "Did I say Merovingian? I meant the Brotherhood. Yeah, that's right. I just want to talk to the Brotherhood about something. If you can take me to them, I would speak to them as soon as possible. It would just take a moment."

The guard rolled his eyes around and sighed to himself for this strange soldier.

Vampire Guard 17: "I don't think so pal. The Brotherhood is talking to Merovingian in his office and no is allowed in without his permission. Not even soldiers. Speaking of which, what are you doing in the Chateau in the first place. You should know that soldiers like you are not allowed here."

The rebel blinked again, now knowing it's too late to talk out of this.

LM: "Really?"

Vampire Guard 17: "Of course not! You and your guys should be guarding the entranceway to the mansion. What makes you think we let you set up a perimeter all around the place. So you can roast marshmallows and sing campfires? No! You're there to defend the place against intruders, especially those Zion bastards. What are you a rookie or something?"

When hearing that question, that gave LM a chance to get out of this.

LM: "Yeah, yes I'm a rookie. I thought that this was how I was supposed to talk to the Brotherhood. So I headed up to this mansion and talked to them personally."

The guard thought all this and believed he was telling the truth.

Vampire Guard 17: "I see… Well next time you want to them, contact them in the comm. frequencies. The Brotherhood never talks to their soldiers. Heck, they never see their peers unless it's an emergency. Why don't you go back to the group and I'll let them know you came?"

LM: "Sure thing."

Finally, LM was able to dodge the bullet. He was able to fool one of the guards to think he was on their side. But now, by trying to trick the guard, his way to the office has been delayed for a bit. So he had to find another way to reach Merovingian's office and stop whatever's cooking up. He left his spot and headed to the opposite direction. But just as soon as he was about to leave…

Vampire Guard 17: "Hey, wait a minute. What were you doing trying to hide?"

The rebel Titan made a complete stop, realizing he completely forgot about the fact he was hiding and putting a plan together.

Vampire Guard 17: "Nothing to worry you or anything, but you've been acting strange back there. Peeking around the corner and all. It almost sounds like you were a…"

The guard stopped in mid sentence when what he was about to say could be really true. He starred at the disguised Titan and had a very serious look on his face.

Vampire Guard 17: "You're not who you think you are? Are you?"

The rebel finally realized that he was about to found out. But if he remained calm and try to be quiet, he won't have to attack.

Vampire Guard 17: "You're not really…"

There was a bit moment of silence as the guard was trying to put the pieces together. The soldier was acting suspicious for some reason, he was peeking through the corner, he had a shotgun in the back and a assault rifle in his hands, and the bathroom closet from here was a couple of blocks down. After putting everything in one pile, he finally knows who's this person was. So he pointed at the rebel and screamed out loud.

Vampire Guard 17: "Intruder! Intruder!!!"

LM was caught, really bad. So he quickly pointed his machine gun at the guard and opened fire, killing him with large amounts of silver bullets, which he luckily put in his weapons before he left. Looking at the dead vampire, he lifted his head up and saw a couple of more guards coming to the direction of the shots. When they saw the dead body and looked up at the intruder that was disguised as a Brotherhood soldier, they pointed their weapons at him and demanded the rebel to remain where he was.

Vampire Guard 18: "Halt! Stay where you are!"

LM reluctantly lowered his head and shook it.

LM: "Well, so much for sneaking in…"

Suddenly, the guards all fired at once as bullets were heading straight towards the Titan. LM, with great focusing ability, slowed down time and made a left sideways move to avoid the first barrage of bullets. He then cart wheeled to avoid the second barrage as the bullets missed him by a few inches around his body. He quickly took a grenade out of his belt, pulled the pin, and threw it at the group. Once it landed, it exploded and knocked a few guards out while the others were dazed. This gave the rebel the opening he needed, as he pointed his assault rifle out and started shooting the others down with his own barrages of silver bullets. With the rest dead, LM decided to pull all the stops and ran to the direction of the office. While he was running, he heard an announcement from the megaphones on the ceiling.

_"Attention all units. We have an intruder within the Chateau. We suspect that he's wearing a Brotherhood uniform and appears to be armed and dangerous. Search and neutralize the threat at all cost!"_

Hearing all that, LM cussed to himself and kept running straight to the office.

LM: "God damn it! Sounds like they know I'm here. Better head to Merv's office and finish this immediately."

He ran through hallway-to-hallway, turning at every corner getting closer and closer to his goal. That's when he spotted a bunch of vampire guards blocking his path. They all then fired at the Titan with their UMP rifles at the same time as the bullets flew straight towards him. LM quickly timed his next move, focus, and jumped high up in the air, dodging all the bullets with ease. He then pointed his rifle at the group and started to fire away on the vampires. The load of silver bullets killed the ones in the middle while the others were away from the incoming fire power on both sides, pointing their rifles up to kill the intruder. The rebel put away his rifle and uses both of his hands to stop the bullets from both sides. Then he landed on the floor and rolled off from it to in order to stand up and do some hand to hand combat against the group. The rest of the guards kept firing, but the rebel Titan keeps uses his focus to gain some super speed to get away from the blasts and charged at the first batch of vampires. The first guard he encountered, he starts off with a high jump knee jab right at the chin, causing him to fly back and has a tooth fly out of his mouth. Once he landed back down to the ground, he looked back and saw the second guard pointing his rifle at him. On immediate instinct, used his back leg to kick the rifle off the vampires hands and used his other leg to round house kick him right at the face. Once he was done with that, he looked at the next one that puts away his rifle and fought back against LM with his own taste in medicine. He gave the rebel and couple of good punches and kicks but LM kept avoiding half of them and blocked the rest. After the last punch, he blocked it off and stomped him hard with his foot and the enemy's foot. The vampire screamed in pain and was defenseless at the moment. This gave LM the opening he needs. So with quick reaction, he places his hands on the guard's head and gave him a really hard head butt. The vampire fell to the floor completely unconscious while LM was getting a little light headed after giving that head butt. Unfortunately, the last guard was there pointing his rifle at the wounded guardian. He pulled the trigger and blasts some shots at the rebel. But LM sensed that coming and as he looked at the shots and ducked down real low to avoid them all. He landed on the floor by using both his hands and feet and on a major move, jumped up off his feet and used his hands, almost like a handstand. Within seconds, he jumped off his hands and flew high above the guard, spinning around and avoiding more shots that the vampire kept shooting in the air. He landed behind the enemy and was about to finish him off. But he looked at the other side and saw the rest of the guards ready to kill the threat with their rifles. Not wanting to get killed, he came up with an idea. He looked back at the guard he was going to take down, slapped him in the neck with a simple karate chop, and grabbed him to use him as a shield. At the same time, the rest of the unit opened fired and the shielded vampire was being implanted by a many bullets. And though the vampire that was being used as a shield couldn't feel his arms and legs, he was still conscious and was feeling all the pain.

Vampire Guard 19: "Damn it! It's not silver, but it hurts like SHIT!!!"

LM quickly took his assault rifle out and pointed it at the guards shooting at him. He then fired back as the entire group died from the taste of silver. With all of them dead, LM dropped the gun, open the uniform, took out one of the many silver stakes he put in his weapon belt before leaving his car, and stabbed the last one right in the back. The guard screamed in pain as he fell to the floor and lay there dead. With all of them either dead or unconscious, the Titan looked around the wreck.

LM: "Man they don't make vampires like they use to."

He hurried out of the dead area and was getting closer to the office. Just pass one more hallway and he's home free. When he opened a door, he entered what appeared to be an odd hallway where one room is exactly the same. He was about to run through it, until a couple more vampire guards popped out of the rooms and started attacking him with their UMP rifles. The rebel immediately took cover as the bullets kept on flying. Knowing he's close to Merv's office, he now has to use any means necessary to reach his destination. So he took out a few grenades, pull each pin away from them, and threw them all in the hallway like rooms. They all then explode, causing everyone in the hallways to fly away from the blast. While half of them were out like a light, the other half slowly got up and feels completely drozze. This gave LM the chance he was looking for. He came out of his hideout with his machinegun in hand and started to pump some rounds out of the gun to kill the remaining survivors. When all that's done for, he left the hallway and turned left to approach another door that would take him closer to the office. Once he was through the door, he was in the backstage of a private theater. He was about to approach another door when all of a sudden; there was a huge explosion that shook the small hall he was in.

LM: "What the hell was that?"

He continued on and entered the backstage area, hopefully the reach Merovingian in time. When he made it to the backstage area, he was shocked when he saw the big pile of rubble to the next left where the entrance straight to the office was.

LM: "You got to be kidding me!?!"

What he didn't know was that behind him, a squad of vampire guards had their rifles pointed at him from behind.

Vampire Guard 20: "Hostile in sight. Fire at will!"

Soon enough, every guard pulled their triggers and open fire on the rebel. LM, upon sensing that coming, turned around and stopped every bullet with the palm of his hand and positioned his hand like a gun to fire the shots back at the guard. The vampires didn't die from the bullets, but the Titan finished them off with his rifle that was loaded with silver bullets. But when the squad was all dead, the curtain rises up and there were more squads surrounding the area, only this time they all have 40 MM Grenade Launcher in their hands.

Vampire Guard 21: "There's are target. Fire at will!"

Fearing what might come next, LM dropped his rifle, which was empty from all the shooting of course and make a move. They all blasted their grenade canisters at the disguised Titan as he focused and dodged the heavy blasts of the grenades. He knows he has to get out of this mess and find another way to reach the office or he would be blown to bits. So on instinct, while avoiding the blasts, grabbed one of the grenades in mid air, and tossed them back at the group before it could detonate. The grenades hit the places around the group and blew them all up in one explosion after another. When all the guards were knocked down after the huge explosions, LM continues straight up the theater steps and exit the door to the right. He then ran down the next hallway and tried to figure out how to get out of this mess. He thought that maybe there could be a secret passage somewhere in the Chateau that would take him straight to the Frenchman's office. He then made a left turn at the end of the hallway and see if there was a door somewhere around the place. That's when he spotted a door right in front of him. He quickly made a mad dash straight to the door, hoping no one would be waiting for in on the other side. Without thinking about opening it, he rammed right through the door and it was forced opened. When he did, he entered a huge library and saw a group of vampire guards with their rifles at the ready.

Vampire Guard 22: "There he is men. Take him down!"

They all fired away on their rifles, hoping to get their first blood. But LM ducked down and rolled in front of them to start his attack. He used his feet to make a double hit at the guard in the middle and was sent flying up in the air. He then separated his legs apart and did a break dancing move knock the rifles in both of the vampires in between him. He quickly jumped back up, took out a steak, and threw it straight at the guard that was falling straight to the ground. Once it was latched on the guard and killed him, the other guard tried to do a knockout punch at the Titan's head. However, LM blocked the punch with a high block, punched him a few times in the face, took out another stake, and stabbed him in the heart. He then made a back kick at the third vampire that was going to attack him from behind. He let the second guard fall to the floor then charged in to attack the third one. Taking out another stake and spinned it around, he immediately speared the guard and inserted the steak into his body. Though this victory and well last, he still had two more guards to take care of. The vampire in front of him charged directly towards him and had a switchblade knife in his hands. LM quickly got up and was prepared for the battle that was going to come any second now. The guard swung his blade left to right so he could make a couple of cuts on his face. The rebel Titan kept on avoiding the slashes as he moved left and right to prevent the major cuts. There were also some close misses when the knife cut his mouth mask and took his helmet off revealing his messy brown hair, but it wasn't enough for it to penetrate the skin. While he was avoiding the swift attacks, the last vampire had his rifle fully armed and ready, waiting for the right time to shoot the intruder without hurting his comrade. LM could tell that the guard behind him was getting ready to shoot and have to finish this quick before he gets stabbed in the back, literally. The guard in front of him was going to make one final swift swing diagonally to rip his face off. But the Titan blocked the blade with his hand, then in an instant, grabbed the enemy's arm and twist it to removed the switchblade knife out of his hand. He screamed in total pain he heard his wrist snap, but LM wasn't done with him yet. He then placed his other hand on the guard's chest and with all his strength to lift him over his head and threw him straight at the last guard. He then took out the last two steaks out and threw both of them straight to the guards before they could get up and finish the job. The first steak pierced one in the gut, while the other steak took the last one out right in the head. With the group all dead, LM took off the mask guard and goggles so that he could get a better view. He took a deep breath and was relieved that he could now take the mask off his face.

LM: "Man this is getting too easy. At least I would be able to see and breathe properly."

He then took his glasses out of the uniform's pocket and put them on, getting back to the task as hand.

LM: "Now, let's find the secret passage."

He started to look around and library, trying to find the secret passage that might take him to Merovingian's office. Now the room was filled with shelves that were completely loaded with books and it would be impossible to locate a compartment door. But with Neo's glasses that LM had on, he could see the entire world in Matrix code. After searching for a few minutes, he saw one self that has major code interruption. That was the shelf that could take him into the secret hallway.

LM: "Bingo!"

He quickly approached the bookshelf door and looked for the proper book that might activate the entranceway. Looking through one book after another, he found the book with the title on the spine that said, _"Dracula, Legend The Dark Lord."_ Knowing this book stated the obvious that it was the real switch, he slanted the book up and the door opened, revealing a secret passage that will take him someplace. He then took the shotgun out from behind his back and flicked on the flashlight installed on the guns front. Scanning the area, he walked into the passage and continued his journey. What he didn't know was that in one of the empty plates of armor, a spy camera was attached inside the helmet, looking at everything it sees, including intruders entering a secret passage way.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Merovingain's office, the Frenchman was sitting at his desk, watching the whole thing on one of the wide screen televisions. Next to him was the Brain looking at what he sees and could tell this could be trouble.

Brain: _"So… This is the rebel you told me about…"_

Merv positioned himself to get a little more comfortable and had his hand on his chin, rubbing it.

Merovingian: "Yes that's him all right. He goes by the name of LM, a rebellious brat in Zion who lives by his own rules. He used to lead a team called Last Hope and he foiled a couple of my plans in the past. Now he's an honorary member of the Teen Titans and a major pain in the ass."

The Brain rotated to the right to see Merovingian and its eyes were completely glowing crimson red.

The Brain: _"So you said the other day…"_

Merovingian: "Well, either way, this boy somehow managed to bypass the border and entered my Chateau with ease. Though I took percussions to make sure he doesn't reach my office, it will be a matter of time before he gets here. I'm going to send more squadrons after him and corner him. Make sure he doesn't get there in one piece."

The Brain: _"Negative… By the way it looks, this boy seems to take no prisoners what so ever…"_

To that end, Merv swiveled his chair around and looked at Brain.

Merovingian: "And I suppose you have a better idea?"

There was a long silence until Brain came up with one.

The Brain: _"Indeed I have…"_

The Brain rotated to the left to take a look at three individuals. Though it can't see their faces, it can tell by the shape of their shadows. Once was some kind of elderly man, the other in the middle had a body of a huge gorilla, and the last one was the body of a woman. Looking at the three, he gave out the order.

The Brain: _"Madame Rouge, Monsieur Mullah, give our guest a warm welcome…"_

* * *

**And there you have it, chapter seven of Teen Matrix 2. Man this took a little longer then I expected, but at least I did my best in putting it all together. You think the action in this chapter was pretty tight, wait till you see what I have planned for the next one. When LM moves further into the mansion, he gets introduced to two dangerous enemies he never seen before. Guess you can tell who it is? Stay tune, find out, and please review.**


	8. Ballroom Brawl

On to chapter eight of Teen Matrix 2

**Here I am again with a brand new chapter for the sequel of Teen Matrix. Again, I apologize with the long wait; I know these updates are getting long. But with college going for me and finals coming up, I need to study and get my work done with. But once I'm finish with the Spring semester, these updates will be shorter and I will have plenty time in my hands. I promise. Now let's start on what's been going down at the last chapter. So far, I got one review from someone named Sakura999, and I have only eight hits. Now that's a pretty low number, even after I gave everyone and action pack chapter. Now Sakura wants me to post some of my stories on a website called, . Of course, it's a good idea on posting my stories in any website that involves fanfiction. But as much as I like it, I rather post my stories on this site cause you can edit and make your chapters more convincing, not to mention updating your profile, adding reviews, and what not. Ask for posting my stories on other sites, I'll think about it. On to chapter eight of Teen Matrix 2. LM continues his journey through the Chateau in order to reach Merv's office. But on the way, he encounters some dangerous enemies that he never seen before. Will he be able to stop them and head to the office in time? We'll see…**

**Chapter Notes**

**Madame Rouge and Monsieur Mallah will make their appearance on this chapter. Brain and General Immortus will appear in the next one, so be patient until we reach to the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or the Matrix.**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Ballroom Brawl

Down in one of the secret passages of the Chateau, LM was walking down the dark hallway, finding his way to Merovingian's office. The hallway was completely dark, making it incredibly hard to see through the passage. Luckily, he has his flashlight attached to his shotgun, so that way he could see through the dark hall. He slowly walked through the passage, looking around to see where the direction of Merv's office is. He then stopped and noticed a four-way junction right in front of him.

LM: "Now let's see… Which way is the Frenchman's office?"

Since the place was so big, the rebel had no idea which way is the office in the secret passages. So with no idea where he would by going, he decided to play a little game of his. He pointed at the three routes he might take and said the words he remembered as a child.

LM: "Eeny... meeny... miney... moe!"

He then pointed at the one on the right and thought that could be the precise route. He approached the junction and the turned right, hoping it would take him to Merovingian's office. As he kept walking, he felt that some of the floorboards were a little loose, probably because since the Chateau was pretty old, there might be some wear and tear across the place. But that wouldn't stop LM from reaching his destination. Just when he thought of it, the floor started to gave way under the Titan and he fell down through it. He crashed through a couple of boards until he broke through a ceiling and landed hard on the ground. Luckily, he was able to survive the fall, but was pretty sore on his back and rear. He slowly got up, stretched his back, and rubbed his rear, feeling the crucial pain.

LM: "Ow… That was a horrible choice…"

Once the pain subsided, the rebel Titan looked around to see where he was. From what he could tell, he was in some kind of ballroom. There was a huge dance floor for dancing and entertainment, a large number of dining table and chairs where people would eat, a huge bar on the right for drinks and hanging out, and a wide table in the back for the guess of honor, probably for Merv and his wife. Behind the wide table was an even bigger painting for what looks like some kind of massacre in France. A lot of people screaming in pain and dieing from pure chaos. Looking at that painting, LM rolled his eyes around and sighed.

LM: "Jesus Christ, Merovingian certainly has some strange taste in art. But I don't have enough time looking at his artwork. I have to find his office and end this right now."

He picked up his shotgun and walked away from the fall that almost cost him his life. He then walked towards the dance floor and looked for a way out of this mess. What he didn't know was that someone was watching, someone he wished he wouldn't want to see. In the painting he saw, there was one female lying on the floor next to her dying loved one. But looks can be deceiving as the old saying goes. As his back was turned on the painting, the pair of eyes on the character moves by itself and watched his every move. As he was walking to the middle of the dance floor, he looked around once more to find a proper exit.

LM: "Now let see… Where is an exit around here?"

While the Titan was pondering this, he didn't know that the character on the painting popped out of the canvas and flew up to the ceiling. LM was about to make a decision when suddenly the ceiling lights went off, leaving only the lights in the pillars and walls on. That got the rebel startled as he positioned his shotgun and scanned the room, hoping there weren't any vampires around. Luckily, there were none around as he lowered his weapon and sighed deeply.

LM: "Must've been an electrical serge around here. Thought for a second that this was some kind of trap."

He was about to leave until he heard something very creepy.

Madame Rouge: "Oh but it is a trap my dear little fly."

Immediately, LM raised his shotgun again and looked around the place. So far, there was no one inside the ballroom but himself. But he keeps on hearing this strange Russian female voice somewhere around the room.

Madame Rouge: "So, this is the little rat the Frenchman talked about. How Interesting…"

He kept searching to find out where that voice is coming from, but he had no luck what so ever.

LM: "I don't know who you are, but you have no idea who you're messing with!"

There was a low chuckle within the room, as the mysterious voice kept on talking.

Madame Rouge: "Really? Well we'll see about that."

LM kept looking to find the mysterious voice that was hunting his every move. What he didn't know was that behind him, a pair of eyes was watching him from above the ceiling. He continued to scan the ballroom with his shotgun, trying to find out where the threat was. But when he searched, he could feel something odd, something not completely right. So he slowly lifted this weapon to him, cocked it, and focused really hard. He stood there on the dance floor, pinpointing the exact location of the enemy. After a few minutes, he quickly turned around, pointed the shotgun at the pairs of eyes watching him, and opened fired. But as soon as he put the first shot, the pair of eyes moved too quick and avoided the pellets. Quickly, the rebel pumped his weapon to insert a fresh shell and started to fire yet again. But still the pair of eyes avoided the shot as it swift to the left. Again, he fired, and yet again he missed over and over. Whatever he was shooting at was pretty quick. After five more shots, his shotgun was completely emptied, so he immediately reloaded another round of shells into his weapon before whatever's dodging his blasts comes down and attacks him. And that it did, as the shadowy figure came down from the ceiling and moved quickly to the rebel, ready to give out the first punch. LM was able to reload his shotgun and was about to use it. But suddenly, he got punched in the face with a straight fist. He flew straight down to the end of the dance floor the same time he let go of his shotgun as it went to a different direction. But he managed to angle himself and landed on his feet before he was about to land on his back. Soon after that was avoidable, he heard the mysterious voice again, only this time it was right in front of him.

Madame Rouge: "Not bad boy. But you still won't have a chance against me."

LM slowly stood up and saw his competitor starring at him. From what he could see, he now knows that the enemy he's facing was some kind of Russian woman the looks to be somewhere in her thirties. She was wearing a red shoulderless jumpsuit that fits her shapely body with black heel boots that go up to her thighs and long black gloves up above her elbows. She had short dark black hair that outlined around her face and deep blue eyes that are ice cold. Looking at this woman, LM cocked an eyebrow and smirked a little bit.

LM: "Hmm… By the way you look, I'm assuming you're not one of Merovigian's men, let alone a male in the matter."

The stranger viciously smiled at the rebel and responded back.

Madame Rouge: "You're assumption is correct mой товарищ. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Madame Rouge, one of the original members of the Brotherhood, and you Деари have walked right into my trap."

The Titan should've guess that this Rouge girl is part of the Brotherhood of Evil. So he took no chances and prepared himself for battle by positioning himself into a unique stance and kept talking.

LM: "So the Brotherhood sent ya to dispose of me huh? Well then I'll take you on. Now normally I don't want to fight a woman in this situation, but you missy are no exception and I won't hold anything back."

Madame Rouge: "Is that a fact? Well what are you waiting for boy? Come closer and I'll give you the first punch. Don't worry, I won't bite."

Rouge then lifted her index finger up and gestured to the rebel to come a little closer. LM thought that this Brotherhood member is pulling some sort of trick. But being in a predicament he's in, he has to know what he's up against if he's able to stop Merv in time. So he charged in and began the attack by using hand to hand combat. He gave her some flying fists, spinning kicks, and a bunch of elbow jabs to take her down. But Rouge keeps avoiding the hits and blocking the punches and kicks that keep coming. LM then did a low sweep at her legs, but she jumped away from the sweep and landed far away from the rebel and was on the other side of the dance floor. Again they both stare as LM was getting a little annoyed about this woman.

LM: "All right, you seem to be a little agile on my attacks. Why don't you hold still so I could hit you and we could call it a day?"

Rouge could tell that the Titan was getting impatient, so she snickered and starred at him very evilly.

Madame Rouge: "What's wrong boy? Can't catch up to a woman like me? Well, if you can't fight me, then I guess I have to fight you."

LM wasn't sure what this Russian woman was up to, but decided that since he gave her some of his moves, it would be the best option if he knows some of hers. Perhaps he could find some kind of weakness or something to take her out. So the rebel just stood there and lifted his arms up, giving her and opening shot.

LM: "Well, what are you waiting for, an invitation? Hit me with your best shot."

Rouge looked at the rebel giving her the first blow and smirked very devilishly, having something else in mind.

Madame Rouge: "With pleasure…"

This Brotherhood member was about to attack at LM, but she stood there and does nothing. He thought that she was going to charge him like he charged her and do her own hand-to-hand combat. But that wasn't the case. She lifted her arms up to start off the attack. LM wasn't sure what she was doing until she threw them back at the enemy. What was strange was that her arms stretched out and her slender fingers turned to what looked like claws. LM saw with his own eyes and was completely and utterly surprised at what just happened.

LM: "Holy Crap!"

He quickly jumped away from the attack seconds before it could reach it. They missed the rebel Titan, but hit a row of chairs and tables as they flew all over the place. LM looked back at the chaos that happen and still was shocked to see it all go down. Then the stretched out arms pulled themselves back to Rouge and went back to their original form. The Brotherhood member then slowly approached LM and gives him a piece of her mind.

Madame Rouge: "You thought that I might attack you at close range? HA!! Don't make me laugh."

LM slowly backed up from this strange woman and didn't know whom or what is she?

Madame Rouge: "You don't even know who your fighting with, do you? How pathetic… People like you rushing into things without knowing who your facing or how tough he or she is. You are so weak."

Getting more concerned about this unknown enemy he's facing, LM decided to ask questions.

LM: "Who are you? What are you?"

Rouge just stopped a few feet away from the rebel and placed her hands on her hips and smirked.

Madame Rouge: "Can't you tell? I'm an assassin. I've been hunting down and killing people like you for a long time. But when the Brotherhood offered me a chance to be one of them, I took that offer without hesitation. Now I know what you're thinking, why would such a dangerous group want to pick a woman such as me? Well that is where you're wrong. You see unlike all the other assassins you might have faced or not, I have such a unique talent."

She lifted her hand up to look at it. Slowly, the fingers merged and reshapen themselves to turn into a really sharp blade. LM saw that in amazement, unaware of what was going to happen next. But before the unexpected happens, Rouge said something in a dark seductive voice.

Madame Rouge: "And I got to say, it is a talent… to die for."

In an instant, she flung her arm and stretched it, causing the blade like hand to fly straight to the rebel Titan's head. LM quickly focused and jumped out of the way moments before he was bound to get decapitated. He flipped away from the arm while the blade hand hit a table and a few chairs, causing them to fly around. Rouge turned her other hand into another blade and flung that at the rebel. LM quickly step swift back to avoid the next blow as the other blade hit more furniture. Rouge continued to use her long stretched arms to try to cut the Titan up. But LM kept on avoiding the blade strikes with somersaults, dodges, and flips, along with his focusing ability. In fact, one attempt was so close that the blade only cut the back part of his uniform while he was doing a twirl back flip. Once he landed on the floor feet first, he started ripping off the back end of his uniform and removed what ever was left of his disguise. Now he was wearing his red button long sleeve shirt and tie without his jacket, and long black dress pants. Not to mention the ammo belt and straps that has his pistols, Mac 11s, extra clips, and a various grenades. He quickly dusted himself up and was relieved that he can finally be out of that damn Brotherhood outfit.

LM: "Well, at least I'm out of that disguise."

Just then, he felt that something was really wrong. He immediately bent backwards as a blade attached to an arm rocketed past him and destroyed more tables and chairs. Once it reverted back, he quickly got up and stared wide eye at Madame Rouge, to which he totally forgot about her.

Madame Rouge: "But you're not out of danger yet."

She turned her blades back to hands and decided to take a much more direct approach. She jumped up high in the air and stretched her legs really long so that her feet could speed straight down to the renegade Titan. LM saw that heading his way and intently rolled out of the way to avoid the impact as her black high heels rocketed down the damaged the part of the floor he was standing on. LM got up and positioned himself for a fight the same time Rouge stretched down and was really face to face with him. That was where they now did some hand-to-hand combat. Rouge started off with a few punches but LM blocked them off. Then he followed that up with a counter punch right to the face. Rouge felt that punch but didn't feel the pain. Instead, she took that as a compliment and went to extreme measures. So she went to the next part of the game, kicking. Rouge started off with a front then a back kick, and topped it off with a spinning jump kick. But thankfully, LM blocked them all and did his sidekick and a duck sweep. The Brotherhood member blocked that kick and dodged the second one as the two continued to give out their own versions of kicks. Rouge was then getting tired of this game, so she end it off by giving out a roundhouse kick to pay him back in full. But LM knew about that technique as he used both his arms to block that attack. Just when he thought he got the whole thing under control, Rouge's smile was a little wider then normal. Suddenly, the foot that did the roundhouse kick started to bend around and wrapped one of the Titan's wrist like a boa constrictor. LM was shocked a lot and tired desperately to get the wrapped foot off of him. But as soon as he was about to do that, Rouge intently pushed her wrapped foot with LM over the other side of the ballroom, sending him flying over her and smashing through more chairs and tables. The Brotherhood member then pulled him to another direction and sends him crashing through more chairs and tables. Then she turned in a complete circle to drag his body around the ballroom, damaging more furniture on the way. After all that mess, Rouge unwrapped her foot off the rebel's wrist and let him go. But he just slid down the floor with chairs and tables flying everywhere around him. When he came to a complete stop, LM slowly stood up and shook his head, getting the impact off of him. When he got up, he looked around to see what just happened. But as he did that, he saw the Brotherhood member heading towards him with a completely stretched body and arms completely long with huge mallets for hands. She approached the rebel and used her mallet hands to flatten him like a pancake. LM quickly jumped back and out of the way from the attack, but Rouge keeps following him and swung her mallets to get a good shot at the Titan. She kept on swinging at him as he dodges each and every attack she made. After every miss, chairs and tables fly in every direction, all broken into pieces. Rouge then lifted one of her arms way up and was about to use one of her mallet hands to completely knock him out of his misery. But LM jumped high up to avoid that huge blow and somersaulted backwards. While he was doing that, he took out two of his P229 pistols, thinking he had to finish this quick and slow this stretchy woman down. Once he landed on the ground, he pointed his pistols up to where Rouge is and started pulling the triggers. Shots then started blasting as the bullets headed straight for the Brotherhood member. But to the Titan's eyes, Rouge was twisting and turning into many directions to avoid the flying projectiles. He kept on shooting faster and faster in order to hit this insane woman. But no matter how hard he tries, Rouge keeps on avoiding them. As soon as he was about to get a precise hit, his pistols officially ran out of ammunition. He was going to reload quickly in hopes of stopping this woman soon. However, Rouge had the opening she needs to finish him off. She turned her mallet hand into a spike maze and launched it with full force straight at the rebel. LM looked up to see the maze and realized he didn't have time reload his pistols. So he put away his pistols and jumped high in the air once again to avoid the attack. The maze hit the ground and missed him by a few inches while more furniture was smashed and flying. He thought that he was officially in the clear. But what he didn't know was that the maze was only just a diversion, as something was flying straight at him on the left side. He turned his head left and saw a mallet attached to an arm. He didn't have time to avoid that as the mallet hit him and sent him falling back to the dance floor. He landed on the ground with a large thud and skidded down to the middle. Once he made a complete stop, and he slowly lift himself up and was completely sore all over.

LM: "Oh man… Who does this girl think she is, Elesta Girl's twisted cousin?"

He slowly got to his feet, trying to figure out how to stop this person. That was when he spotted his shotgun laying right in front of him. He decided that since his weapon was at his footsteps, it would be the best option to stop this member of the Brotherhood and save himself. He ran quickly to the weapon in order to grab it. But just as he was just a finger tip away, another hand got a hold of it and pulled it away from him. LM looked up to see who took it before him and saw Madame Rouge with long stretched arm that got a hold of the shotgun. She retracted the arm back, got the weapon with both of her hands, and observed it.

Madame Rouge: "Hmm… Interesting… This weapon of yours is highly advance then the ones we use at the Brotherhood. Wonder how powerful it is?"

She then positioned the shotgun and pointed it at the rebel himself. LM, knowing he reloaded his shotgun early before the attack, realized he's in so much trouble.

LM: "Oh shit!"

Rouge pulled the trigger and within moments, it started shooting pellets out of the hole. LM focused once more and side stepped away from the flying pellets that were completely slow to see from view. Rouge quickly pumped the gun up and fired another shot, but the rebel cartwheeled while the pellets flew around him. She continued shooting him over and over and over again as LM himself dodge and avoided the pellet shells in any moves he can. The renegade Titan left the dance floor and was jumping on the tables, doing different flips, trying to avoid all the shotgun blasts. Madame continued shooting him with his own shotgun, hoping to take him out any which way possible. She kept on missing every shot as the pellets hit the tables he was on and left them with marks on the surface. He flipped and spinned all the way to the bar area and after one jump, he landed behind the counter and hid there. At the same time, Rouge fired one last shot to stop him, and missed by a long shot, breaking a wide mirror of the bar and shattering it to a million pieces. With the shotgun now empty, Madame Rouge dropped the weapon and waited for the rebel to come out.

Madame Rouge: "Come on out my little rat. I promise I won't hurt you too much."

She lifted her hand up as her fingers turned into claws, ready to strike at someone. But instead of heading to him again, she decided to wait for him, not to rush on such tiredous things. Back at the bar, LM was hiding behind the counter, not wanting to get involved with an insane woman with stretching abilities and a shotgun. He quickly took a quick peek to see if she stopped using the weapon and notices she was done with it. But she just stood there, waiting for something.

LM: "What is she doing? What is she waiting for? Probably me since I'm the intruder of the Chateau. I've got to stop this woman so that I can reach Merv's office and stop his plans. But with this bitch's ability, I can't leave a scratch on her. There's got to be some way in stopping her."

He looked around the bar to find something that could be useful in stopping this mad woman. What he saw was a bunch of rum and wine bottles, rolls of paper towels, and a metallic lighter. Looking at each of these items, the rebel came up with an instinctive plan. First off, he used his focusing ability and brought a couple of bottles down to him, grabbing them with his hands. He then used his same ability to grab the roll of paper towels and the lighter. When he had all the stuff in his possession, he went right to work. LM started opening bottle caps, and stuff paper towels into the bottles, making sure they have a good enough soak. While he was busy doing that, Madame Rouge was waiting patiently for him to come out. But he didn't come out of his hiding corner yet, as she silently tapped her foot a couple of times. After a few good minutes, Rouge couldn't take it anymore and started calling him out.

Madame Rouge: "This is getting completely pointless my child. You think hiding from me is going to get you a victory? Highly doubtful. So why don't you resist humiliating yourself and surrender peacefully?"

There was much silence within the room, as the Brotherhood member was waiting for the rebel's response. After all that waiting, LM finally answered her.

LM: "All right fine! You win! I surrender!"

Rouge smirk grew big, hearing the word surrender from a rebel. But she didn't know what the Titan was really doing.

Madame Rouge: "Good boy, you've made the right choice. Now would you kindly come out of the bar counter and put your hands behind your head?"

LM: "Okay, I'm coming out now."

Rouge waited for the renegade to come out of his hiding spot and surrender himself to the Brotherhood. He did come out of his hiding place, but it wasn't the way Rouge intended upon. LM got out of his hiding spot, but instead of putting his hands on his head, he threw bottles of wine and rum at the woman. But within the caps of rum were sheets of paper towels engulfed in flames. Once the bottles hit the floor in front of Rouge, they break and shatter as the liquids and flames spread very quickly. Immediately, the Brotherhood member backed away, fearing what would happen if the flames would touch her. She then looked up and noticed that she couldn't see the Titan anywhere. This is when Rouge was now officially pissed off.

Madame Rouge: "Damn it boy! I've had it with these foolish games of yours! Show yourself this instant, and I promise you you're death will be quick and painless."

She looked around the place to see where the punk went to, not knowing that he's around the ballroom, running around the place, in cover. When he heard her say that, he decided to give her and help she needs.

LM: "You want to know where I am huh? All right then, here's a quick tip!"

She waited for the tip to come, but surprised when a table was hurling at her. Rouge then made her entire arm into a blade and with one striking force, slices the table in two and cleared that disaster. But by clearing the disaster, she saw LM soon after, flying towards her with a Mac11 in his hand. He pulled the trigger and open fire on the fiend. Rouge quickly bended her body in an odd angle to avoid the gunfire. The rebel landed on the ground fought with the Brotherhood member with his style of moves, still holding his submachine gun. He gave off a lot of kicks and punch with one hand, but Rouge blocked all of them and fought back. She used her own variety of punches and kicks to make an attempted hit, but LM blocked and dodged them all. Once he did a high block on a lift up heel kick, he pointed the Mac11 in his other hand fired a couple of more shots at her. Rouge did a stretching ability to twist and curve her way to avoid the shots, yet at the same time, wrapped her foot around his hand like before and flung him over her. She was about to do him the same way as before, but just as she was about to slam him on the furniture, LM focused once more, tossed the submachine gun to his other hand, grabbed it, positioned it, and open fire on her leg. She felt the bullets hit her leg and she screamed out loud in complete pain. She uncurled her foot and let go of the rebel Titan, as he flew down to the dining area and landed on the ground before he would hit all the other furniture. Soon after he landed on the ground, he went right back to work to get his next plan into action. While he was doing that, Madame Rouge felt the serious pain in her lower part of her ankle, as blood started to spit out of the wound. She groaned in agony as she cursed out loud in her Russian language.

Madame Rouge: "Бог чертовски он повредит. Вы знаете хороший мало сука! Как смеешь стрелять в меня! Где ты?"

She looked up to see where the punk was, and saw nothing but nearly broken furniture and burning flames. That was when she saw more chairs and tables heading towards her. She turned both her arms into sharp blades and swings them around to cut off the incoming furniture. But when she broke the chair, she noticed something completely shocking. At the bottom of the chair was frag grenade that was attached with duct tape. What made it completely shocking was that there was no pin on the grenade, meaning that it's completely armed. She didn't have any time in getting out of the way, as the grenade blew up in front of her face, and sent her flying all the way in the back, destroying a few remaining tables and furniture, wrecking a band stand, and made a huge crater on the wall soon after the impact. The Brotherhood member slid down the impacted wall and landed gently on the ground, half unconscious. Soon after the explosion, LM slowly approached the Russian woman with flames all around him, as he took one of his pistols out and finally had the chance to reload it. He stared at the body with arms and legs completely outstretched, literally as he began talking.

LM: "You know, I'm getting pretty tired of fighting someone like you. But I was glad I got some excitement out of this."

Rouge slowly opened her eyes and saw the rebel approaching her with his pistol in one of his hands. She started to gain her posture and tried to retract her appendages as fast as she could. But after the huge explosion from the grenade, her body was burning hot and a little melted, making it hard to revert back to her original self.

LM: "By the way, I kinda like that little story of your life. So being the nice guy I am, I'm going to talk to you about my life. You see, I'm not like any of those rejects you might have fought in the past. I'm a major renegade in Zion that bends every rule in the book to succeed in victory. Now I know you think that's what every intruder said when they faced you. But there's a slight difference between them and me. And that is that I take the challenge of it."

The Titan stopped and looked down at the leg that was slowly slithering back to Rouge's body, the very same leg he shot. Immediately, he stepped on that wound incredibly hard to make sure the leg doesn't go anywhere. But Rouge felt it and screamed in pain once more. The Titan looked at her with a voice more aggressive.

LM: "Are you even listening to me!?"

Rouge peeked at the Titan and cussed again in her Russian accent.

Madame Rouge: "Проклятье, вы эгоистичным брат! Вы собираетесь платить за это! Просто ждать, пока я получаю мои руки от Вас! Я узких вас к смертной казни, и задушить вашей шее!"

LM just smiled at what she said and put his foot away from the wound and approached the wounded Brotherhood member.

LM: "I'll take that as a yes. Now where was I? Oh yeah… You see, every rebel always fought due to survival. But me, I fight for a challenge. I can take on any kind of challenge, whether it is big or small. And when it comes to accepting that challenge, I use any means necessary to accomplish it."

When he was in front of Rouge, he slowly pointed his pistol at her head with his finger on the trigger.

LM: "Some people asked me, why I do what I always do. Well I have one thing no one in Zion doesn't have. Can you guess what it is? Can you?"

He was about to fire and end the woman's life. But what he didn't know was that there was something incredibly big right behind him, waiting for the right moment to strike. LM slowly pushed the trigger and said one word that made him what he is.

LM: "Luck…"

But before he was about to fire, he heard a low animalistic voice from behind.

Monsieur Mallah: "On the contrary my ami. Your luck has just run out."

LM turned his head around to see who was behind him. When he did that, a huge fist hit him in the side of his face and sent him flying straight towards the left side of the ballroom, damaging furniture and making a deeper impact on the wall then the last one. He landed right on the floor and was completely knocked out from the punch. Rouge wasn't sure how it all happened, until she saw the huge figure coming into the light. What that figure was is a huge gorilla with huge tusk like teeth at the bottom and a strange metallic belt wrapped across his shoulder to his waist. Knowing whom it really is, Rouge stared at the gorilla and was a little bummed.

Madame Rouge: "What took you so long?"

The gorilla, who was in fact Monsieur Mallah, gave a generous bow and explained his reasons.

Monsieur Mallah: "Forgive my lateness Madame, but I was waiting for the opportunity to attack. You know that I don't rush into things without locating the enemy's weakness."

Madame Rouge: "Well, next time you find the enemy's weakness, do it sooner instead of later. I was almost killed by this rat."

Mallah looked at Rouge's condition and noticed the wound right on her outstretched leg.

Monsieur Mallah: "Yes, I'll remember that."

He turned on his comm. piece attached to his ear and started contacting his leader.

Monsieur Mallah: "Brain, we have successfully captured the intruder. I would like to request a capture team to escort him, and medical help for Rouge."

He waited for a response from his commander and after a few seconds, heard its voice loud and clear.

_Brain: "Excellent work Mallah, you and Rouge would be commended in capturing the intruder. I'll send a team over to take him to Merovingian's office and send a medical crew to aid Rouge. You stand by, until they get to your position."_

Monsieur Mallah: "Understood…"

He turned off his comm. frequency and looked at the unconscious Titan resting on the floor. That was when he said to the sleeping body something that would be disturbing.

Monsieur Mallah: "Enjoy your rest my friend. For when you wake up, it will be the last thing you will ever see."**

* * *

Well, chapter eight is completely finished. Took long due to schoolwork and such, but when the spring semester is over, these updates will be quicker then this. Now I could tell that you guys didn't understand a word Rouge said in Russian. So being the nice person I am, I'm going to translate all of it for you.**

**Translations:**

**mой товарищ – my comrade  
Деари – dear  
Бог чертовски он повредит. – God damn it hurts.  
Вы знаете хороший мало сука! – You no good little bitch!  
Как смеешь стрелять в меня! - How dare you shoot at me!  
Где ты? – Where are you?  
Проклятье, вы эгоистичным брат! – Curse you you selfish brat!  
Вы собираетесь платить за это! – You are going to pay for it!  
Просто ждать, пока я получаю мои руки от Вас! – Wait until I get my hands on you!  
Я узких вас к смертной казни, и задушить вашей шее! – I'll choke you to death; I'll strangle your neck.  
ami – Friend**

**And there you have it, what Rouge meant in Russian. There are going to be more translation in the coming chapters. Speaking of which, on the next chapter, LM had finally got to Merovingian's office, but not the way he has intended. What you think is going to happen next? Please Review.**


	9. Meet the Brotherhood

**Finally!! After months of putting it together, I updated on this story of mine. I heavily apologize for this long of a wait, but there was a lot of stuff I had to deal with. Things like my finals in college, the trip to Atlantis over the weekend, Going around the town, and playing with my new Nintendo Wii for my Birthday. And I got to tell ya, for a short chapter it took incredibly long to do so. I hope my next short chapter doesn't take this long. Let's kick this off by giving you the news update on my last chapter. No reviews from the last chapter so far and the hit counter's is up to seven, one hit lower then the last. Now I don't know if people never heard of my story or if anyone cares about it. Either way, some people are reading this story, so I'm glad they're still catching on. Let's hope they don't loose interest. On to the next chapter of Teen Matrix 2. LM made it to Merovingian's office, but not the way he expected it to be. What's going to happen? What is Merovingian planning? How will LM get out of this mess? All these questions will be answered in this chapter.**

**Chapter Notes**

**Remember when I told you that the rest of the Brother would appear last chapter? Well on this chapter, General Immortus and Brain would make their official appearances. Also, one of the members of the Doom Patrol will make an appearance as well, and you can guess who it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or the Matrix**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Meet the Brotherhood

Somewhere in the outskirts of Chicago, lies a mansion that belongs to the Stately Dayton, which is actually the central headquarters of the city's finest heroes, the Doom Patrol. Inside the headquarters, within the darkness of the room, Mento was watching a dim lit screen, trying to pinpoint his missing team member that was on an important mission. He has been searching for days, trying to locate him in any way possible, but with no luck. Just as he was searching, he heard a distant, yet familiar voice.

Elasti-Girl: "Still searching for Larry hon?"

He turned around to see the familiar voice and saw two individuals. Though it was hard to see in the dark, he could tell from the outline of the people. One was that of an adult female, while the other one is big and bulky and his appearance appeared to be metallic. Looking at the two, he knew who they were and sighed to himself.

Mento: "Oh Rita, do you mind? I'm in the middle of important business around here."

Elasti-Girl: "If it's your business finding Larry, then it's our business as well."

Robot Man: "Rita's right Steve. You can't do all this by yourself. We're a family and we'll stick together no matter what. Even if it mean looking for a missing relative."

Mento took that as a bit of a compliment, yet detest it, as he looked back at the screen to try to search for him comrade.

Mento: "I wish that was possible, but finding him won't be as easy as it looks. Larry disappeared for the past four days after I sent him to investigate what the Brotherhood was up to. I've lost all communication with him, and his distress signal hasn't been activated. I'm getting a bad suspicion that he might be dead."

The two approached the monitor area between their leader and tried to reason with him.

Elasti-Girl: "Don't give up hop yet Steve. I'm pretty sure Larry is still alive, he probably must be hiding someplace where no one would find them."

Mento: "I hope you're right Rita. But with my resources running low, I'm afraid there's nothing I could do."

There was a hush silent through out the place, until Robot Man came in and has an idea.

Robot Man: "Hey! Why don't we ask the Teen Titans for help?"

Both Rita and Steve looked at Robot Boy and the leader wasn't sure about his idea.

Mento: "I don't know about that Cliff. As much as we want to get help, we don't want to let the Titans get involved in our predicament. Let alone have them killed in battle against the Brotherhood, if they had already took Larry by now."

Elasti-Girl placed her hand on his shoulder and comfort him.

Elasti-Girl: "Now honey, don't be so negative about this. You should know that Garfield is on their team, and they did save us from near death before. We can trust them, what's more do we have to loose? Besides, might I remind you that the Teen Titans single handedly defeated the Brotherhood in the first place?"

Mento rolled his eyes around and sighed, as he knows that the Titans did what the Doom Patrol couldn't do, stop the Brotherhood of Evil in their own game. Not to mention Garfield, A.K.A. Beast Boy, told them about it soon after Paris. So under the approval of both Rita and Cliff, the Doom Patrol leader made his decision.

Mento: "All right fine… We'll get the Titans to help us on searching for Larry. But after that, we're done. Got it?"

The two nodded as Mento gave the order.

Mento: "Everyone head to the DP Jet, it's time we go on a quick trip."

Both Elasti-Girl and Robot Man then left the monitoring room and headed to the docking bay where the jet is. Mento was left behind and was about to follow them, but before he does that, he stopped and looked at the old family portrait that was resting on the left side of the wall. There lays the entire Doom Patrol group, including Beast Boy back in the old days. But he was paying attention to one of the members that looked like some kind of mummy with the clear view of the bandaged hands. Knowing who this person it, he gave a very deep sigh and said to the portrait itself.

Mento: "Larry, I hope you're safe."

He then left the monitoring room, to catch up with his team, hoping that Larry would be fine. Boy how wrong he will be.

* * *

Meanwhile, LM was under a major unconscious spell for a while. In his mind, ever since that mysterious punch from an unknown attacker, he didn't know what just happened or where he is. He knows that he's in the Chateau, but was he at the ballroom, or someplace else. But as he was trying to figure out where he was, he heard some voices, very familiar voices.

Able: "Do you really have to punch him that hard? You could've practically killed him on the impact."

Monssieur Mallah: "Don't be so worked up Able, at least he's still breathing for the moment."

Not only that, but he also heard a voice that was so unfamiliar to him.

Brain: _"Either way, this boy is a complete and utter nuisance to the plan. He will be dealt with as soon as possible."_

Merovingian: "Not yet Brain. First we'll let him know what I'm up to and then we'll kill him. Besides, he won't be able to stop up when he's dead."

LM began to stir and slowly flutter his eyes to see what was going on. That was when he heard another familiar voice.

Cain: "Hey, he's waking up."

When he opened his eyes, everything looked so blurry. But when his vision came back, he realized he was in Merovingian's office, where he needed to be in the first place. It was then he also saw the Frenchman himself, sitting in his desk with a confident smile on his face. By his side was his wife, Persephone, and his lackeys, Cain and Able.

Merovingian: "Bonsoir my dear friend. Sleep well?"

Seeing Merv himself, the rebel Titan gave him a starring stern and talked back in an icy cold voice.

LM: "Merovingian…"

He tried to get up and fight him, but for some strange reason, he couldn't move an inch. He looked down and discovered that he was handcuffed in the back and tied up with rope around his feet. Merv smirked very cleverly and explained to the enemy the situation he's in now.

Merovingian: "Don't bother getting up. My henchmen have already token the liberty to cuffing and tying your arms and legs. That way you won't jump in and trash my office like the home wrecker you are."

It was then that Cain came in front of him and struck pose with a pair of new glasses.

Cain: "Hey buddy, thanks for the new shades."

LM looked at the glasses Cain was wearing and realized that those were the glasses Neo, his teacher, wore before he has them. Angrily, he squirmed in his seat and was pissed off at the henchman.

LM: "Those are Neo's sunglasses you stubborn son of a bitch! Just wait till I get these cuffs off! I'm going to freakin' KILL YOU!!"

As soon as he said that, he heard the same robotic voice as before.

Brain: _"I'm afraid you're in no position in killing anybody."_

He looked to the left where the voice was emanating from and all he could see is nothing but darkness. Suddenly, three figures appeared before him and the three were completely different. The first one is a huge prehistoric gorilla he never seen before with a metal belt wrapped around his body. The second individual is a general by the looks of his uniform, but he was too old to be someone's great grandfather. But the last one wasn't a person at all. In fact, it was just a mere cylinder shape structure with a sphere container revealing some kind of brain and painted to look like some kind of skull. LM observed the skull and noticed that the skull resembled the skull on the calling card the deceased gang leader had. The strange cylinder like object started to move towards the rebel and observed him thourally.

Brain: _"So you must be the rebel and Titan Merovingian told me about. How interesting… Never thought a pupas punk like you would by pass my security and infiltrate this house. I'm impressed at your actions."_

LM smirked a little and gave out a little compliment to his work.

LM: "Gee thanks, I have a habit of getting into this much trouble. I would like to shake your hand but I'm kind of tied up right now. Not to mention that you don't have any appendages to use."

The cylinder like structure's only response was turning its back to the Titan and moved away from him.

Brain: _"You have such a tongue LM. That is your name right? Well soon, people will forget about your name when we're done with you. In any case, let me introduce ourselves."_

The mechanical cylinder object turned back around to look at the renegade Titan. At the same time, its eyes glowed red and the dome that contains its brains was glowing bright green.

Brain: _"I am called the Brain, leader of the Brotherhood of Evil. The two you see before you is General Immortus and Monsieur Mallah."_

LM turned his head to see the two individuals, wondering how dangerous they are. When he looked at the big gorilla that was Mallah, he got a strange suspicion about this character. That's when Brain told him about the gorilla.

Brain: _"I see you've already met Mallah."_

LM, upon hearing that, now remembered about being punched by some big entity back at the ballroom. So he put two and two together and now knows that this was the same enemy that knocked him out in one punch.

Brain: _"And I could tell that you've met Madame Rouge."_

The rebel looked back at Brain and knew what he meant by that.

LM: "Yeah, I met her. And I got to tell ya, she's a really a tricky one."

Brain: _"Yes… Rouge is certainly a tough woman to come by. This is why I made her part of the Brotherhood in the first place. Her skills and talents are undoubtedly unlimited. I am quite surprised however that you single handedly defeated her when everyone else failed miserably in defeat. Though I could respect that you wanted revenge for what she did to you."_

LM blinked a couple of times at the Brain, confused at what it means.

LM: "What?"

Brain: _"Oh, you didn't know. Remember when your evidence was mysteriously disappeared?"_

LM thought about this for the moment, trying to figure out what the Brain meant by that. After pondering all this, he found out what it meant.

LM: "Wait a minute, you mean that you."

Brain: _"That's right. I was able to orchestrate that operation."_

* * *

_Flashback…_

_Down in the street where the accident took place and the chase ended, LM was interrogating the Skull Leader to gather some information. Just as he was going to know who the mysterious partners that Merovingian was working for is, the leader just got his head shot with a sniper. The rebel reacted by getting his gun out and focused on the sniper. While he was doing it, he didn't know was that someone is in the alleyway, waiting for the moment to take the suitcase the Skulls had. That strange figure was in fact Madame Rouge. As the flashback rolled on, Brain started explaining what happened._

_Brain: **"You are as unpredictable as the Frenchman said you were LM. Do you think you would get away with the evidence you held onto so much. We've managed to orchestrate the whole trade with the help of the Frenchman. We've even come up with an emergency plan just incase you got a hold of our ingredients. So while you were busy taking out the sniper, Madame Rouge took that opening to swiped the case from you."**_

_When the Titan's back was turned, she went straight to work. Rouge started by stretching her arm real long and moved fast to reach the case before LM had the chance of turning back. Once she got a hold of the briefcase, she retracted her arm back faster and managed to retain it. Seconds later, LM turned back to get the case, but when he looked at the exposed engine, the briefcase was gone. He looked around to see where the case was; unaware the Rouge got a hold of it._

_Brain: "Like taking candy from a baby without him even noticing."_

_End Flashback…_

* * *

LM heard the entire story and was completely shocked at and surprised about the whole thing.

LM: "You mean to tell me you planned all of this?"

Brain: _"Merovingian told us about your encounter with him and your adventurous ways. So I knew you were planning on taking the case and perusing the traders in the highway. But be that as it may, my plan to distract you while Rouge manages to secure the case was a sheer success."_

The Titan lowered his head and completely sighed to himself.

LM: "And I was dooped from the very beginning."

He then looked up at the Frenchman and wondered what he was up to.

LM: "And what about you Merv? What do you have to do with all of this?"

Merovingian gave off a wide smirk and got up out of his desk, giving some explanation.

Merovingian: "I knew you were going to ask that. As you already know, a man like me deserves to have power in his life and to do that, what better way to distribute that power then to have the world at the palm of my hands. But the problem is that I can't conquer the world on my own. And with my encounters with you and your kind, including your savior, I realized that in order to obtain this power I must rely on allies that share my desires. I sure you've already met my former partner Slade. He and I made the agreement to work together and rule the world as we fit. That's why we created the Alterer in the first place, to change the Matrix into what we see fit. But thanks to you and those snobby brats you call Titans, you destroyed our plans and blew the Alterer up in an instant. After Slade and I parted ways, I realize I needed more help then I thought. That is when I heard about the Brotherhood of Evil. There attitude and determination were perfect for my next plan and when I told them about my ideals, they didn't hesitate to agree with me and join forces. But enough about history. I know you're here to figure out what I'm up to this time."

The rebel nodded, wondering what the Frenchman was planning this time.

LM: "You could say that."

Merv srudged his shoulders and decided to get this over with.

Merovingian: "Très bien alors. I'll show you, since you won't live to see it anyways."

He picked up a remote that was on top of the work desk and pushed the red button. At the same time, the rectangular painting on the left opened downward and revealed a wide screen TV. LM turned his head to the left to see the screen as it went to complete static. Suddenly, the screen showed a 3D model of some kind of satellite in space. Looking at the model, LM now knows that Merovingian and the Brotherhood was constructing an orbital satellite. But for what purpose? That was when Merovingian began discussing about his plan.

Merovingian: "Tell me something my dear ami. What do you know about space exploration?"

LM: "I think I must of flunked space in the Matrix back at Zion Academy."

Merovingian: "Une telle honte... Oh well, let me give you the details. This might look like your ordinary satellite in space, but this one is a little different."

LM: "Oh yeah? And why's that?"

Merovingian: "Cause of a simple system I've set up."

He clicked on the button and a window popped out, showing and scimatic showing a sonic cannon that was attached to the bottom of the satellite. Looking at this blueprint, LM realizes that the cannon was the one Ghost and Jackson mention that was stolen some time ago. As he was watching it, Merovingian started to discuss his plan.

Merovingian: "This my dear friend is called the Super Hyper Interstellar Propotion Laser. Or in short terms for those with short term memory, the S.H.I.P.L. Now to you, this might look like your ordinary laser you see in those Sci-Fi movies, but this one is completely special. Very special indeed. You see, this cannon has something we would like to call a high-density propotion system. Powered by a small yet powerful microchip, its fire capacity is capable for destructive purposes."

Hearing the word, destructive, LM look right at Merv and was now serious about this plan.

LM: "What kind of purposes?"

The Frenchman peeked at the tied up Rebel and smirked, then looked back at the screen and answered his question.

Merovingian: "Why creating nuclear blasts in one shot, pulverize major cities, cause earthquakes through out the town, volcanic eruptions in one direct hit, use your imagination. It is by far the most advance and unique weapon ever created since the creation of the first atom bomb. But there is only one place that would hold such an important piece of technology, the U.S. military. They were going to use it as a resoursable weapon against terrorism so they could draw Osama Bin Laden and his Alquida followers out of hiding. However, that cannon can't be used until the next few years, and they were working on the tweaks of their project. But I decided that it's time that the cannon needs to come out as soon as possible."

LM: "So that's when your men decided to break into one of the military facilities and took that sonic cannon."

Merovingian chuckled and shook his head on the rebel's thought.

Merovingian: "Oh no, no, no ami. I would never let my men pull something so tedious as that. But the Brotherhood would take an opportunity like that and steal the cannon."

Brain: _"Indeed… The S.H.I.P.L. is the most advance weapon out there, so the security it has is extremely tight when it comes to sensitive prototypes. Merovingian's soldiers wouldn't stand a chance getting their hands on it. So I ordered General Immortus to send in my best men to break into the military complex that has the cannon, remove all the security measures, and swipe the cannon from the weapons lab. It was quick and easy."_

LM quickly looked at the old man that was known as Immortus and snickered to himself.

LM: "This is your general? He's too old to be one. He should be better off living in an old folks home."

The General glared at Titan and was really aggravated at this punk.

General Immortus: "Looks can be deceiving boy. I'll have you know that lived through every battle in the history of war. I know every strategy there is in fighting and have a unique memory of my enemy's strengths and weaknesses. So before you start to talking to an elderly individual, don't judge them by their age."

LM: "Oh really. Then tell me, how old are you? One hundred? Two hundred? Three?"

General Immortus: "Try thousands of years before your time."

LM's eyes grew wide in complete shock, not knowing that the general was that old.

LM: "Damn!? You're as old as the Grand Canyon! Have you ever been on Ripley's Believe It or Not? You would be really popular."

That's when Brain couldn't take this arguing and decided to silence them with its eyes glowing bright red and its brain dome glowing bright green.

Brain: _"Enough! I have heard enough from both of you! Especially you LM. I could see why Merovingian despises you so much. You are nothing but an incompetent, arrogant, no good punk that has no right in being casual and no respect for anything. I don't understand why the Titans choose you to be an honorary member in the first place."_

The Titan took that as a compliment and smirked and delightful smile.

LM: "My, I'm completely flattered Brain. Never met anyone who is nice about me then you."

Merovingian: "Anyways, thanks to the Brotherhood and all the satellite equipment we got from our clients, we are ready to launch our weapon into orbit. And when our weapon is charged up and ready, we will use it to destroy cities, flatten mountains, and rip towns apart. We'll hold the world up for ransom, and unless the United Nations have no choice but to surrender their governments and leaderships to me and Brain, then they won't live to see another day."

LM looked back at the Frenchman and was really serious this time. He knows that if that satellite is launched and activated, the results could be catastrophic.

LM: "You won't get away with this. I won't let you."

Merovingian: "And who's going to stop me? Vous?"

He chuckled to himself and gave the renegade the worse case scenario.

Merovingian: "Dear boy, you're in no condition in stopping me. You're tied up, you've been stripped of your weapons, your special ability of seeing the Matrix code through your successors glasses have been taken from you, and you are completely defenseless. You still think you could stop me?"

LM smirked to himself and answered Merv's question in a low threatening voice.

LM: "By any means necessary…"

The Frenchman rolled his eyes around and turned his back at the rebel Titan. He walked away from the screen but before he could reach his desk, he approached Abel and told whispered something in his ear. Abel, upon hearing that, approached the LM and did something he wanted to do. He tightens his fist and gave the rebel a straight punch to the cheek. LM felt that hit as a spat the blood coming out of his mouth and looked back at Merv with and dark glare. While Merovingian was sitting at his desk, smiling at that punch one of his henchman performed and was pleased with the move.

Merovingian: "Like I said before, you're in no condition."

Abel: "You want me to put this punk out of his misery sir? One less problem to worry about."

Able took out his 1911 pistol and was about to fire it. But before he was about to pull the trigger, Merv stopped him in an instant.

Merovingian: "Oh no, no, no, no… Though I like the idea of killing him right here and now, I don't want his blood staining up my sofa. I'll tell you what, why don't you take him to the underground prisons? I got a customer that is in need of some money for his work and I cannot let him feel all board with one subject. And besides, our other guest is in need some company."

Able lowered his pistol and looked at his boss, wondering what was he up to. Trying to piece together what he was talking, he now knew what the Frenchman means and turned his head back at the rebel with a wide grin on his face.

Able: "Oh yeah, I will."

LM just watched and listened on, wondering what the Frenchman was talking about. But before he would be able to piece it all together, Abel turned his gun upside down and hit the renegade Titan in the head with the button end of the gun. That's when LM felt the deep impact and completely blacked out.

* * *

Minutes passed and LM didn't know what was going on around him. Ever since that hit on the head, he couldn't tell what happened around him. That was when his vision started to come into focus, but it was a little blurry. From what he could tell, he was being carried by both Cain and Able and was looking up at the ceiling. He then heard the two talking about something.

Cain: "Why are we carrying this piece of dead weight? Why not let the boss's men take care of this, let alone the Brotherhood's goon squad?"

Abel: "Because the boss trust us in taking him to the torture chamber. Not to mention I need a little help carrying this guy around the Chateau. Can you imagine me carrying him all by myself?"

Cain: "Oh I would certainly enjoy that."

Just as soon as he heard all that, his vision went back to darkness and he couldn't hear anything. But soon after they faded, his sight and sound returned once again.

Cain: "You think it's wise to bring him to the torture chamber where our other prisoner is? You think they might get out of there and work together to stop the boss's plan?"

Abel: "You worry too much Cain. The two aren't going anywhere as far as I'm concerned. And besides, Mr. Mummy's black soul is separated from his body, so there's no way he's going to escape. And once Mervovingian's satisfying customer finishes with his job, our troubles will be over."

Cain: "And what are we going to do with the bodies?"

Abel: "Huh? What bodies?"

The two laughed together as LM's vision and hearing went back to nothing.

* * *

An hour passed and LM didn't know where he was. Ever since that hit, he didn't know where he was going except hearing Merv's henchmen saying he's going to be in the torture chamber underneath the mansion. Soon enough, his vision went back and he could finally see where he was. The place was some kind the dim litted rectangular shape room and smelled of dry blood and filth. He slowly looks down and saw a table that was filled with many torture devices. Things like handsaws, skull crushers, flame throwers, pliers of different sizes, screwdrivers, power tools, and chainsaws were present and appeared to have blood soaked into them sometime ago. Looking at all these devices, he realized where he was.

LM: "So this is the torture chamber. Gotta admit, Merv got some taste on mega death."

He look down at himself and could see his wrists, torso, and ankles locked by stainless steel cuffs. Looking at these cuffs, LM smirked at himself and shook his head.

LM: "Man, he certainly has a way of treating his guests. Better thinking of a way getting out of this place now before who knows what might happen next."

He looked around the place once more to see and find a way out of this mess. While he was putting something together, he noticed another individual that was chained to the same metal bed as him. But there was something very different about this prisoner. He had the same very purple and black uniform Beast Boy wears, but he was wrapped like some kind of mummy around his head and hands. Looking at this prisoner and realized it was the one Cain and Able were talking about.

LM: "I take it this must be Mr. Mummy. Man this dude's in pretty bad shape. I hope I don't suffer the same fate as his."

Suddenly…

Negative Man: "I'll have you know that my body was like that after I got caught and taken here."

The rebel was kind of surprised when he heard a voice coming from somewhere with in the torture chamber. He looked around the area, wondering where that voice was coming from.

LM: "Who's there? Where are you? Show yourself!"

He waited for a response from this mysterious stranger for a second, until he finally got one.

Negative Man: "I'm right next to you."

He looked back at the mummy like person and was skeptical.

LM: "Wait… Are you still alive? Thought you were completely mummified."

Negative Man: "The other side you moron…"

He then turned his head to the other side and was in for more of a shock. On his right side was a glass incase tube containing another person. Only this person wasn't really a person, just some kind of spirit encased in dark energy, the same dark energy that is identical to Raven's. Blinking his eyes a couple of times, he wasn't sure if he should be amazed or freaked out.

LM: "Who… Er… What are you?"

Negative Man: "Me? My name is Negative Man. And by the way this looks, you're not going to rescue me."

The rebel snickered with the Negative Man's comments and shook his head.

LM: "Hardly. Names LM by the way, honorary member of the Teen Titans."

The dark obsidian energize person was a little surprised at this and asked this strange person something.

Negative Man: "Teen Titans? As in The Teen Titans, heroes of Jump City?"

LM: "Yeah, the very same. You know about them?"

Negative Man: "Know about them? One of my comrades is part of that team."

LM: "Who are you talking about? You mean Beast Boy?"

Negative Man: "Yeah, that's him. How did you know?"

LM: "Please… That uniform your body's wearing right now, highly obvious. So who are you suppose to be, president of the Beast Boy fan club. Cause I think the fan club should involve screaming girls."

He laughed it off a little, but this obsidian individual was a little ticked off on this.

Negative Man: "No… I'm a part of a team known as the Doom Patrol, a proud team dedicated in stopping the Brotherhood of Evil."

LM looked back at the spirit and cocked on eyebrow.

LM: "Oh really? By the way this look, you haven't done much of a good job. What are you doing here and what happened to the rest of your team."

Negative Man and a bit off guard by that question and lowered his head, giving the rebel an explanation.

Negative Man: "Well, let's just say that Mento assigned me on this mission, spying on the Brotherhood to see who this partner their working with and what they're up to. And what about you? Doesn't look like you have your team on your back."

LM heard that remark as he too did that same thing.

LM: "Well, let's just say I want go on this solo mission. I didn't want the team to get involved in this assignment."

Hearing that, the Doom Patrol member shook his head and sighed.

Negative Man: "Well, I guess we're both on the same boat."

LM: "Yeah, I guess you're right."

The two remain silent for a few seconds, of course, that was until Negative Man asked him something else.

Negative Man: "So what type of name is LM? Sounds like you got that name out of the ABC nursery rhyme."

LM: "I don't know. What type of name is Negative Man? Positive Man was taken or something?"

The two remained silent for another few seconds. Finally, they both looked at each other and started talking once more.

Negative Man: "My name is Larry Trainor."

LM: "Luis Javier Morgado."

And with that said, the two became fast friends.

* * *

**And so ends another short chapter, to which it took too long. I just hope I don't get delayed once more and take much longer. Now let's get started with the French translation.**

**French Translation**

Bonsoir – Good evening  
Très bien alors. – Very well then.  
Ami – Friend  
Vous – You  
Une telle honte... – Such a shame…

**On the next chapter, the Titans get worried about one of their comrades, while the Doom Patrol makes an unexpected visit. At the same time, both LM and Negative Man get to know each other. Please Review.**


	10. Unexpected Reunion

**All right! Got the tenth chapter of this story ready for reading. Now I know it took a little long to set it all up, but I was lucky it was shorter then all the others I did. Now it might look like that I've cut it off at the end. But the reason why is that I'm going to be on a family vacation throughout Canada for two weeks straight. So I'm updating all the short chapters as fast as I could before my family leaves. So if I made a few mistakes at the end or something, don't blame me cause I was in a hurry. To start this off, we go to the news of what happened to the last chapter. So far, no reviews to report as of yet, but the hit counter seem to be up to 13 hits. I just hope people are reading my stories and not skipping them. For all I know, I put a lot of hard work into it and people should respect what I'm doing. To that end let's head to the next chapter of Teen Matrix 2. The Teen Titans were getting worried that their friend LM hasn't come back yet. That was when Beast Boy's old team, the Doom Patrol arrive and told them the situation they're in as well. When the DP discuss about what they're up against, the Titans are going to be in for a real treat. Meanwhile, LM and Negative Man get to know each other pretty well. Will this new friendship help them get out of the underground torture chamber?**

**Chapter Notes**

**Now the Doom Patrol would make their appearance in this chapter. Now I know you guys knew that they were on the previous chapter. But that was just a sample of what's going to happen on the next chapter. Also, I'm going to put where Negative Man talked about his origins that I got from the Titans Tower website. I don't know if it's accurate or not, but you'll be the judge in this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or the Matrix**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Unexpected Reunion

Meanwhile in Titans Tower, a team of worried teens was wondering what happened to one of their comrades. They were all in the Command Center/Living Room, trying to find LM as much as they could. Robin was at the main computer, trying to pick up and the rebel's signal on the big screen TV window while the others gathered around him, wanting to know why their leader is doing this. Everyone was silent on the whole thing, waiting for the Boy Wonder to respond. That was when Terra decided to break the silence.

Terra: "C'mon Robin. Don't get so worked up about this."

Then Starfire joined in to ease the leaders worry.

Starfire: "Indeed. You don't have to be doing the impatience all day. Friend LM couldn't be in trouble, knowing that he takes the risk."

Without even looking at his team, he kept watching the map showing where Merovingian's chateau might be, waiting for some kind of response from the rebel.

Robin: "I know you guys want me to take a quick break, but I can't do so. We haven't heard form LM in days since he left the tower and went on this important mission. We've lost all communication from him and his tracker signal hasn't been activated yet in some time. If he's in danger, then maybe we should rescue him before it gets to hairy for him."

Suddenly, Raven jumped in and tried to explain this to him before he would jump to conclusions and start a rescue assignment.

Raven: "Robin, I don't think that would be necessary. Besides, LM said that he was on a solo mission and didn't want any help from us. If he was in some serious trouble, he would've contacted us from the start and give us his position. There's nothing to be worried about."

Cyborg then looked at the telepath and gives his two cents.

Cyborg: "That is a little more said then done Rae. I mean sure LM is a reliable source of the team and our friend, but sometimes he never listens to us to begin with. He always goes off on his own without even telling where he is, he never follows most of Robin's orders, and he has a knack for getting into trouble. Even if he wants to contact us, I'm pretty sure that he wants us to do a little clean up from the mess he causes. Why are you the one supporting him anyways?"

Raven lowered her head down, closed her eyes, and hugged herself, knowing there was something special about this rebel that made her feel different about him.

Raven: "I have my reasons."

Robin: "Either way, we still need find a way in rescuing him. A minute wasted leads us to not enough time saving him. He probably have gotten kidnapped, or hurt, or worse…"

Everyone was a little quiet on that opinion, hoping that their friend isn't dead yet. But Beast Boy, being a bit impatient that he is, decided to get off the sofa and leave the common room.

Beast Boy: "Well, I'm out of here."

He walked straight to the door and wanted to head to his bedroom crash on his bunk bed. But Robin looked back at the changeling and wanted to know what's happening.

Robin: "Beast Boy, where are you going?"

Beast Boy: "What does it look like? I'm heading back to my room and take a doze. All this time sitting around, waiting for some response gets you a little antsy if you know what I mean."

Robin: "All right, go take a nap. But for five minutes, that's it that's all. Then come back here and wait until I get a readout."

Beast Boy immediately turned back to see the Boy Wonder and was completely shocked at that reaction.

Beast Boy: "What?! Oh come on Robin! We've been at this all day and we never had much of a thirty-minute break. Can we just get the day off or something? I'm tired."

Raven: "I hate to admit it, but Beast Boy is right. We haven't got enough sleep since you start to worry about LM's absence. None of us had ever gotten an ounce of sleep since then. I have to drop my meditation session in my room twice. I can already feel my emotions getting on edge."

Robin looks back at the team and could tell that they were getting a little tired. Sure they got a job to protect the city, let alone the world, but they're all human. Well, almost human being one is an alien and the other is a half-demon. Normally, they always sleep at about 10-11 at night have eight to nine hours of sleep. But now, since he got too worked up on the Titan's disappearance, he's making them stay up late to help search for him. And with very little hours of sleep, they would either feel fatigue or they would fall asleep. So he thought about trying to comfort them.

Robin: "Look, I know this seems a little rough on all of us. But we have to make a few sacrifices to effort to find LM. Trust me, when this is all over, we'll have ourselves a long break, no exceptions. All right?"

The team looked at their leader and agreed that they would keep waiting until they take a break. But Beast Boy didn't like it and decided to take a nap of his own anyways. What he didn't know was that behind him, the automatic door opened up and three figures were present and accounted for. The changeling turned around and was about to leave, not noticing the three at the doorway.

Beast Boy: "Guess I don't have much of a choice. At least you're not as bad as Mento. He's always strict on just about anything."

As he turned around and exit, he heard a very familiar voice that brought chills to his spine.

Mento: "Oh I'm strict am I?"

BB looked up and completely freaked when he saw who he thinks he saw. Standing in front of him are three individuals that he knew all too well. One was a muscular robot with orange plating all over him wearing purple and black underwear like uniform and a strap like device wrapped around his body. The second individual was a woman with long light brown hair that goes down to her upper back and was wearing the identical uniform like Beast Boy, only it was a skirt that went down to her upper thigh, black and purple high heels, and a black headband over her head. And the last person was a tall muscular man that had the same uniform as the changeling only he had the logo of a lightening bolt and some kind of helmet and mask with two prongs on top of his head. From Beast Boy's point of view, those three individuals were his former team, The Doom Patrol. The big man was the leader of the DP named Mento, the woman was his wife, Elastigirl, and the huge robot goes by the name of Robot Man. Beast Boy was in completely shock when he saw his old team in the tower, but he was in more of a shock when Mento heard his remarks.

Beast Boy: "Mento… Elastigirl… Robot Man… What an unexpected surprise. What are you all doing here?"

Mento looked down at the changeling and was a little irate at his remarks.

Mento: "Normally, we were going to ask your Titans on a little favor. But now it looks like I have to teach some self discipline on a little green elf."

The changeling swallowed a lump while taking the steam out of his neckline of his uniform and chuckled silently the same time a sweat drop flowed down his head. He didn't know how he would get out of this type of mess, until Robin came next to him and was a little surprised as Beast Boy.

Robin: "Forgive my teammate, he has a little loss for words. But still, I'm as surprised as he is seeing you guys at such a time. We didn't expect you all coming at all."

The Doom Patrol leader looked at the Titan leader and explained.

Mento: "Well we didn't mean to interrupt you or anything, but we need your help. We got trouble a brewing."

Beast Boy tried to get this sudden surprise out of his head and noticed that there were only three members in front of them, and not four. So he turned to his former leader for a question.

Beast Boy: "Uh, Steve? Is it me, or are you guys one member short of a team? What happened to Larry?"

Mento lowered his head and shook it, knowing that Beast Boy would ask that question. So he looks back at the changeling and answered him in the simplest of ways.

Mento: "That Beast Boy is the trouble. Let me explain everything."

* * *

Down in the Chateau, deep within the torture chamber area, Both LM and Negative Man were still clung to their torture devices, waiting for the worst to come. While they were waiting, they started talking to each other about who they are and what they do for a living.

LM: "So let me get this straight. You came from a group known only as the Doom Patrol."

The dark aurora figure that was Negative Man nodded for a yes.

LM: "Whose sole purpose is to protect the planet from a group of dangerous terrorists known as the Brotherhood of Evil."

Again, Larry nodded.

LM: "The very group that joined forces with the Frenchman in an attempt to destroy the planet and rule it soon after."

He nodded once more.

LM: "And with their combine forces, the Doom Patrol would be defenseless."

Negative Man nodded one last time, trying to give the rebel Titan all the information he needed. LM remained silent for a moment until he looked at the tube containing the prisoner and rolled his eyes around.

LM: "And I am willing to believe in something like that because…"

The prisoner sighed to himself and gave the Titan the advice more clearly then before.

Negative Man: "Look, what I'm saying is that the Brotherhood of Evil are by far the most dangerous felons that ever lived."

LM: "Yeah… Thanks dude, I've already known about that. Tell me something I don't know."

Negative Man: "You don't get it do you? The Brotherhood was created long before you were born. They live through every battle since the days of medieval times. They have the experience, the ability, the strength, and the tenansity to destroy a battle and take over a country. They have no remorse, no mercy, and they won't rest until everyone is dead. In short, they are all completely and utterly dangerous."

However, LM didn't listen to any of it. He just starred blankly at the dark energy prisoner and pretended to listen.

LM: "Uh-huh…"

Larry decided to give up and turned his head away from the renegade, shaking his head.

Negative Man: "Oh forget it. You're just as incompetent as Garfield."

LM then made a double take and was a little confused at the name Negative Man said.

LM: "Garfield? Who's Garfield?"

The Doom Patrol member turned back to LM and was in shock upon hearing that.

Negative Man: "Are you kidding me? You didn't even know Beast Boy's real man?"

Now that made the rebel in more of a surprise then ever.

LM: "Whoa, whoa, whoa… Back up. You mean to tell me Beast Boy's real name is Garfield?"

Negative Man nodded on the rebel's question.

LM: "As in, Garfield the Cat?"

Negative Man: "I guess so… Yeah."

There was a bit of a silence through out the room and no one wasn't talking much. That was until LM burst out in a lot of crazy laughter.

LM: "Oh my god! You got to be kidding me!? Beast Boy's real name is Garfield!! HA, HA, HA! That's pretty hilarious! Oh I can't wait to make fun of him when I get back! HA, HA, HA, HA! Who names someone Garfield anyways?"

Negative Man: "I believe that name came from his real parents."

The Titan stopped laughing and wasn't expecting his real parents called the changeling Garfield.

LM: "Oh… Didn't know about that. Sorry…"

Negative Man had a bit of sympathy to the rebel and responded back.

Negative Man: "It's all right. Beast Boy always keeps his personal life a secret, and that includes family. He just likes to keep it for himself."

LM: "Hmm… Never thought about that. I guess sometimes people tend to keep their pasts, pasts."

Negative Man: "Speaking of pasts. What about your past?"

The renegade looked at Larry a bit skeptic about what he asked him.

LM: "What?"

Negative Man: "You know, your past. So far I already know just your real name and nothing else. Like what was your life like before you join the Titans? What were you like before you became this person? I need to know since we're going to be stuck in here for a while."

LM turned his head away and was completely quiet for a short time. He then sighed and said to the Doom Patrol member in the harshest of tones.

LM: "Sorry, but I can't just do that. Let's just say my past life is pretty much complicated."

There was a bit of a harsh silence around the place until Negative Man broke it up.

Negative Man: "Okay, I understand. Your past life is a little too personal for you to talk about. Didn't really mean to bring that up for a moment. I just wanted to talk to someone that's all."

Another harsh silent blew in as the two remain silent for a minute or two. LM then took a peek at the black energy body known as Negative Man and could tell that he felt a little lonely for a while. He thought maybe he could start this conversation and tell Larry his story. Besides, he told his story to the Teen Titans a while back and they were honest to him. Why not talk to this person about his life story? So he took a deep breath and talk to this body and black energy.

LM: "All right, I'll tell you. But don't tell this to anyone okay?"

Negative Man looked at the rebel and nodded for a yes. To that end, LM began his story.

LM: "Well… It all started years ago."

* * *

Back at Titans Tower, both the Teen Titans and the Doom Patrol were in the commons room. Mento was explaining the teens the details with both Elastigirl and Robot Man between their leader while the Titans were sitting on the wrap around couch listening in.

Mento: "Now then, to the reason why we're here. I trust you remember about the Brotherhood of Evil?"

Robin lowered his head and cringed at the name Mento said. He remembered pretty well about the Brotherhood and what they're capable of. He also remembered when they had the team's communicator and use it to track down and take out all the honorary Titans around the world. He knew that because he gave a communicator to something who he thought was Hot Spot, instead gave it to Madame Rouge in disguise. He looks back at the Doom Patrol leader and answered him.

Robin: "Yeah we remember them."

Beast Boy: "And we beat them up the last time we face them, freezing them completely."

Starfire: "But shouldn't they remain frozen in Paris?"

Robot Man: "They were. Of course that was until they managed to thaw out, along with the others villains that made an alliance."

Mento: "Indeed. Soon as they escaped their icy prisons, they realized that they can't trust and regular criminals and dangerous monsters anymore. So they decided that they need someone that share their ideals."

Raven: "In short, they needed someone to share the same beliefs as them. As in they're looking for someone who can rule the world as they have. That's terrific…"

Mento: "Quite. We had no idea who the Brotherhood was working with, but we were able to get a clear picture from our satellite to see what we're up against. Elastigirl, could you show them what we discovered?"

Rita looked at the Mento and nodded for a yes. She approached one of the terminals in the middle of the room and took out a CD out of her utility belt pocket and inserted it in the slot. The wide window/TV went to static and then showed some kind of satellite picture showing the Brotherhood of Evil approaching some kind of huge mansion. The building was surrounded with guards from both the BoE and another group. Once the picture was shown Mento started explaining at what the picture was about.

Mento: "As you can see, this person that the Brotherhood sided with has the same army and gear as our enemy. And the security in and out of the building is under a high level."

The team looked on as they saw Brotherhood soldiers and vehicles teaming up with bodyguards from the huge mansion and were impressed by this sudden security.

Beast Boy: "Whoa… With all this security makes America look like an amusement park."

Robin looked at the guards too and noticed something very familiar about the guards from the mansion.

Robin: "I don't know about that. But I think I seen these guards from before."

Mento, knowing what the Titans might be up against gave them the worse news.

Mento: "There's more to this then you think. Elastigirl, show them the next picture."

Rita nodded and typed down a few keys to get to the next picture. When she did that, the screen showed the next satellite caption the made the Titans shock in surprise. What the picture showed was a launch pad complete with a command center and a loading dock and to top it all off, an airstrip with a private plane. Observing this picture the Doom Patrol leader asked then a question.

Mento: "Tell me something Titans. Do you know what this is?"

The team looked at the picture for a moment, wondering what it all was. After observing the caption, Starfire answered Steve's question.

Starfire: "It looks like some kind of launch pad on Earth. But it looks faegly different then the ones I saw on the set of television."

Mento: "That's right. From what we could understand is that this alliance with the Brotherhood and the other individual has created some kind of super weapon that is capable in sending the world to its knees."

Robin: "Do you even know what this weapon is and how we're going to take it out?"

To that end, Mento lowered his head and shook it, sighing to the question Robin asked. He looked up to the Titan leader and answered his question.

Mento: "That was the reason why I sent Negative Man down there. To investigate and see what the Brotherhood was up to. So far, we were able to get bits and pieces of information on the security and the weapon they are going to release. What we were able to piece together was something we didn't expect. From what we could tell is that they are planning to launch some the of sonic cannon satellite dish and it looks like it's about ready to go into orbit."

Soon enough, the Teen Titans gasped in shock and couldn't believe that they would launch an orbital satellite into space. Cyborg, being the technical member of the team wondered about something and asked the Doom Patrol member about it.

Cyborg: "Now hold up. The Brotherhood didn't have such high tech gear the last time we fought them. In fact, their weapons and bots were something from the World War two era, only futuristic. How could they get something like satellite equipment and a highly powered sonic cannon?"

Mento: "From what I gathered, their partner had connections to some underground organizations. That means this person hired every low life thugs and gangs to break into every company in the world and took each key component to make an orbital satellite. And when they take the items, they traded them to the partner's trade in for money. Now that they got all of the components they need, the Brotherhood would begin launching their weapon soon."

Robin heard of all of this and thought of something he remembered. From what he could understand, LM said something familiar days ago and he did talk about the Frenchman joining forces with a terrorist organization. Could the Brotherhood of Evil be the terrorists LM was talking about? While he was thinking about it, Raven asked about this weapon.

Raven: "What do you think it does?"

Mento: "That we don't know. We were hoping that Larry would give us more info. But we lost contact with him a couple of days ago. We think he could either be kidnapped by the Brotherhood or his communicator's offline. Whatever we think might have happened, Negative Man's in trouble. We tried our best to find him, but that mansion's complicated to get a signal. So we thought it would be best you help us find Larry and stop the Brotherhood's plans, since you dealt with them before."

Everyone looked at each other and was a little honored in helping the Doom Patrol once again. Cyborg then got up and responded to the Doom Patrol leader's favor.

Cyborg: "Mento, it's an honor helping you once again in finding your comrade and defeating the BoE once again. If you ever need anything, we're here to help."

Mento smiled about that, thinking that his team might need some backup after all.

Mento: "Thank you. I knew I would rely on your help."

But before anyone would be ready for the rescue and attack, Robin stood up and wanted to know something else.

Robin: "Just one more thing before we start Mento. Do you know who the Brotherhood's siding with, like a name or something?"

Steve looked at the Boy Wonder and came up with an answer.

Mento: "We don't know much, but what we do know is that their partner goes by the name of Merovingian."

That's when the entire team got up and shout out loud from that shocking answer.

Teen Titans: "Merovingian?!"

The Doom Patrol was surprised at the sudden reaction, as Robot Man wasn't aware of it going down.

Robot Man: "Whoa… Never expect that coming."

Mento: "Wait, you mean you know Merovingian?"

Robin crossed his arms and answered the Doom Patrol leader's question.

Robin: "Let's just say he had a bit of a run in a while back."

* * *

Back at the Chateau's dungeon, Both LM and Negative Man was still waiting for their torturer to come. LM finished his life story to the Doom Patrol member, as Larry was awe struck at all of it.

Negative Man: "So let me get this straight. You're saying that there is a world after this one called the real world and to get to that real world, you have to kill yourself and wake up there."

LM: "Well that's the best case scenario. And it doesn't matter if it's an accidental death, natural causes, or an apparent suicide; you die to go to the real world. Not heaven, not hell, just the real world."

Negative Man: "And how did you die again?"

LM: "I just shot myself in the head."

Hearing that, the Doom Patrol member shook his head and whistled to himself upon hearing that answer.

Negative Man: "Well, that's one way to wake up."

LM: "At least I had my choice on killing myself, since Neo came to me."

Larry looked back at the renegade and was a little unsure at what he meant, though he told him the story before.

Negative Man: "Neo? You mean your teacher right?"

LM: "You could say that. He taught me how to fight, how to survive, made me the best I would ever be. Thanks to him, not only I had been a leader of Last Hope, but an honorary member of the Teen Titans. It's a shame that he wasn't around to see it."

Negative Man: "You mean he died?"

LM: "More like he sacrificed himself to save Zion and humanity."

Negative Man: "And you saw his death?"

LM: "Kind of. I just got a bit distracted on a fight. But when the smoke cleared I couldn't find my teacher anywhere. But when I saw his glasses on the floor, I realized he was already gone. It was a bit of a hard burden for me."

Larry was silent for a moment when he listened in on the story and couldn't help but to feel sorry for this rebel.

Negative Man: "You know, I couldn't help but to feel sorry for you on what happened back then."

LM: "Don't feel so sorry. My life's sorta like an open book to some of my friends, like Last Hope and the Teen Titans. I couldn't help but to tell my life story to them so they could understand how it felt. Well I told you about my story, what about yours?"

Negative Man looked at LM and was confused about what he said.

Negative Man: "Excuse me?"

LM: "You told me that you want to know about my past, now I wanted to know about yours. I could tell that the body on my other side wasn't on purpose and I don't know how you got into this condition. So I thought it would be best if I know about yourself."

The Doom Patrol member took a peek at the bandaged body that was his, a little worried on telling a stranger, even if it's a hero, about his life story. He then turned his head away from him and was a little silent about it, not knowing if he would tell him or not. But LM kept insisting he tells it.

LM: "C'mon man. I told you my story, I should know about yours. Besides no one isn't around to listen, so you can tell me all you like."

Negative Man thought about it for a moment and decided to tell him anyways before the Titan decides to bother him more and more. So he took a deep breath and told him everything.

Negative Man: "All right, I'll tell you. My life was normal once, an ordinary guy living in an ordinary world. Except for the fact that I work in a power plant handling hazardous waste materials. At first, my life was great until I fell into a vat of radioactive waste. The waste turned my body into some kind of dark matter energy that could make me phase through walls and short circuit machinery. Once major side effect is that I need to be in a solid body that's intact, the reason why is because that this body you see here is negative magnetic energy. That means if I don't find a body, this sinks lower and lower into the ground until it reaches the center of the Earth. I had to spend most of my life in a glass tube that would keep me from sinking, the very same tube that you see right now. I was going to spend the rest of my life in permanent confinement. That was until he came in."

LM: "Who's he?"

Negative Man: "Niles Caulder. He's the person responsible for setting up the Doom Patrol in the first place in an effort to put an end of the Brotherhood of Evil. He gave me the option of having a normal life and I didn't hesitate to accept it. A few days later, he gave me a special radiation proof uniform that could help me walk out in public again, but the downside of it is that the dark energy on my face and hands were still exposed to the outside, so that's why there were bandages wrapped around the hands and face of my suit. When Niles gave me the uniform he asked for something in return."

LM: "And what's that?"

Negative Man: "To help him defeat the Brotherhood and put an end to their treachery. And so with the help of Steve, Rita, Cliff, Garfield, and I we form an unstoppable group known as the Doom Patrol. And the rest is ancient history."

The rebel Titan listened in on the whole story and was amazed by all of it.

LM: "Wow… That was a great story…"

Negative Man: "Thanks… All Niles wanted was to see was the Brotherhood defeated and gone for good. But he died before he had a chance seeing it coming true. But even after his death, we're still keeping his promise, and we won't rest until the Brotherhood's dead and buried."

The two turned their heads away and remained silent after hearing each other's story and didn't know what else to say. But LM wanted to one more thing before something happens to the two.

LM: "You know, there is one more thing I need to know."

Larry turned his head back to the rebel and wanted to know what he had in mind.

Negative Man: "And what's that?"

To that end, the Titan looked back at the Doom Patrol member.

LM: "About the Brotherhood of Evil. So far I already know about the members and their army, but I don't know much about their history. And since you know a lot about them, maybe it's best you tell me everything."

Negative Man was surprised that the renegade wanted to know more about the Brotherhood without even knowing what he was up against. Let alone he already told him yet the rebel didn't listen to him in the first place. He turned away and sighed for a reaction.

Negative Man: "Believe me when I say this, it's a long story."

LM: "Well since the two of us aren't going anywhere, I have time."

Larry thought of this again and decided they have all the time in the world. So he look back and started talking about the Brotherhood of Evil.

* * *

**So finishes chapter diez. Pretty short, but gave enough for what would happen on the next chapter. Sorry if I was cutting this off too quick, but like I said before, I got a trip to Canada for two weeks. So I won't be able to update this story anytime soon. But when I come back, I will start putting everything together. On the next chapter, things will get hairy as both LM and Negative Man entered some hostile territory. Will they get out alive? Only time will tell. Please Review.**


	11. Hostile Territory

**Oh my god… It's been four months already and I haven't got a chance updating this story?! Sorry about that folks. Being in college, housework, and a writing contest for another website, things can get a little complicated. But I should let you know that it won't take long on the next chapter. I hope… Let's get with the news from the last chapter. Still, I have no reviews from my last chapter and the hit counter is somewhere around 10 hits. So I have no idea what seems to be the problem. I mean my first Teen Matrix story did pretty well and it had some good review, cept the three that were flames. Maybe its because they want a little more action and no talking around the chapters. Well if its action they want, it's action they would get. Now on to the next chapter of Teen Matrix 2. Both LM and Larry remained in the torture chamber waiting for their executioner, but when their executioner came, they saw someone they weren't expecting. Will they be able to get out of there in time?**

**Chapter Notes**

**Part of this chapter is based around the movie Hostile, where people pay to get themselves killed in a secretive location. Now I haven't seen the movie myself, a bit too grotesque to my liking, but I got an understanding of how it works. I'm also adding Eddie, one of the Halloween Horror Nights icons as the torturer for the prisoners. If anyone doesn't know about this icon, Eddie is a chainsaw wielding maniac who kills innocent people just for fun. He was suppose to host HHN at Universal Studios Florida in 2001, but when the 9/11 terrorist attacks took place a month before the event, the people at Universal made some last minute changes and replaced Eddie with Jack the Clown, another HHN icon. But they were able to get Eddie back on HHN Sweet 16 and I thought, maybe I could use this character in my next chapter. So there you go. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or the Matrix**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Hostile Territory

Meanwhile, back in Titans Tower, Robin was trying to get communication to the Zion soldiers in the secret base down in Metro City. Meanwhile, the rest of the team was trying to explain the Doom Patrol about Merovingian, especially Beast Boy. The Patrol listened in on everything and try to get a little understanding.

Robot Man: "So what you're trying to say to us is that you knew Merovingian before?"

Beast Boy: "You could say that Cliff. Merovingain used to join forces with Slade, our worse enemy. They were going to use a device called the Alterer to change our world and they would've succeeded too. But thanks to LM, we were able to stop their plans before it was too late."

Mento: "And this LM, is a friend of yours?"

Raven: "He is a good friend and honorary member of the Teen Titans. We met him when he was the leader of his own team called Last Hope. We kind of got introduced to a rocky start, be that we were from opposite sides of the board. But when we got word about what both Slade and Merovingian was doing, we had no choice but to team up with him, since he had the experience on one enemy while we had an experience with another. But no matter what the odds were, we successfully but an end to their plot with the help of LM and in the process made him part of our team."

Mento listened in on the whole thing and was pretty impressed by all of it.

Mento: "This could explain everything about this Frenchman the Brotherhood sided with. But why would your friend head off to this mission of his by himself when he knows pretty well that he needs your help?"

Robin, hearing that question answered the Doom Patrol member without moving his head away from the console he's working on.

Robin: "My guess is that he didn't want anyone to get hurt. LM is always worried that whenever's a mission in Zion, he doesn't want any of us to get involved. When we helped him stop Merovingian from taking over the world, the Frenchman joined forces with our archenemy, Slade. But now with the new partners this Frenchman has, LM feared that something bad might happen to us. But he didn't know that we've heard of the Brotherhood before and faced them a number of times. I'm pretty sure he would've used our help from the very start since we had the experience. If he would've told us that it was the Brotherhood, maybe things would be a little different."

Elastigirl: "Either way you put it, it would've made much of a difference."

Mento: "Indeed… The Brotherhood are a bunch of ruthless monsters that won't rest until the world is in their clutches. They won't stop at nothing until they kill anyone who gets in their way."

Cyborg: "Humph… Heard that."

The Doom Patrol looked at Robin and wondered what was he up to. So Robot Man asked the Titan leader about what he's trying to do.

Robot Man: "Exactly what are you doing anyways?"

Robin: "Trying to get a direct link to a secret base in Metro City. If I'm lucky, I might be able to contact one of LM's close and personal friend of his."

He continued to type down a couple of more keys until he entered the communication frequency on the secret base. He and the others waited for a response to come by and thought no one was there. After half a minute, there was contact as the screen went from static to showing a Zion soldier contacting the team.

_Zion Soldier: "This is the base Salvation. Who is calling? You are trespassing on a private line. Identify yourself."_

Robin: "This is Robin, leader of the Teen Titans. I need to speak to the leader of Last Hope. It's urgent."

_Zion Soldier: "Sorry, but I don't know any leader or Last Hope. Either you shut down your communications at once or we'll be forced to-"_

He was about to finish his threat until Robin heard a familiar voice.

_Silent Night: "Excuse me. Excuse me! Who's that? Let me see. Get out of the way!"_

The soldier was being pushed out of the way as an image of a teenage girl appeared. She was 19-years-old with long black hair all done up in a ponytail. She was wearing a dark purple tank top with black skin tight leather pants and goes down to her mid legs and black high heel boots all with a long trench coat like dress that goes down to her ankles. After looking at the girl, Robin realized who it was.

_Silent Night: "Who is it? Who's calling me? Answer me."_

The Boy Wonder smiled and answered her questions, knowing she was really Silent Night.

Robin: "Hey there Night. Remember me?"

Silent Night took a closer look at the Titan leader and realized whom he is.

_Silent Night: "Robin? Is that you?"_

Robin: "The one and only."

Night was quite surprised at this and had a warm smile on her face. She knows that LM is good friends with the Teen Titans and teammate ever since he joined the Titans. In fact, they worked together on a couple of missions, be that he always missed his old team he lead a long time ago. So it was nice of them to keep in close contact with Last Hope. So she shrugged her shoulders and started to talk.

_Silent Night: "Robin, nice to finally hear from you and your team again. Though you should've at least called us on a cell or something instead of here in this base. Everyone getting a little antsy around here ever since we got word that Merovingian sided with a terrorist organization."_

Robin: "We know… That's why I'm calling you. My team and I got word at whom this terrorist organization is. They're called the Brotherhood-"

_Silent Night: "Of Evil. Yes we know. Lock told everyone about the Brotherhood and warns us about the situation. We're on top of it."_

The Boy Wonder sighed to himself and shook his head.

Robin: "That's not the reason why I'm calling you. You're former leader and friend, as well as ours and teammate LM, is missing."

There was a harsh silence through out both sides of the transmission feed until Night started to talk.

_Silent Night: "Nothing that serious Robin. LM's a tough kid. I know cause I always saw him in action a couple of times."_

Robin: "But this isn't what you think. LM's been kidnapped a few days ago and we believed he's held captive at the Chateau. And with Merovingian and the Brotherhood teaming up, there's now idea on what they would do."

Night thought about this for a few seconds and rubbed her chin.

_Silent Night: "Hmm… Normally when LM's in trouble, he would get out of this in a few hours. But a few days, that's a whole different story. Sounds like he's in trouble."_

Beast Boy: "Yeah, deep trouble."

Night thought all this through and came up with an idea.

_Silent Night: "All right, if you want to rescue LM, my team and I will go and help you."_

Robin: "Great to know, we should met you someplace secretive, so people won't suspect us helping with terrorists."

_Silent Night: "Good to know. Why don't you come to our hideout in the lower section of Metro City? We're going to be interrogating one of the Frenchman's personal friend."_

Robin: "That sounds like a good plan. We'll meet up with you there and see what to do next. Robin out…"

_Silent Night: "All right, see you there."_

The communication link was shut off as Robin turned around to look at his team and the Doom Patrol. Though the Titans listened in and what they said, the Doom Patrol was a little confused about one thing. So the leader asked the Boy Wonder about it.

Mento: "Did this Silent Night saw us at all?"

Robin: "Possibly… But by the way things are going down there, they might be on edge. We should head down to Metro City anyways, see what they're up to before we could rescue LM."

Robot Man: "Don't forget about our comrade Robin. I mean sure Larry is a complete stick in the mud, but he is a good teammate and part of the family as much as Beast Boy."

Robin looked at Cliff and noticed he was a bit depressed. Even if he is a robot, he still had feelings to Negative Man. So Robin approached him and placed his hand on his metallic orange shoulder to come him down.

Robin: "Don't worry; we'll get your friend out of there as well in no time. But for now, let's see what Last Hope is doing before we get started on a rescue mission. Let's go Titans!"

Both Rita and Cliff looked at their Doom Patrol leader for an order and they got it.

Mento: "You heard the boy, move out!"

Soon enough both teams left the commons room and headed to the docking bay where their ships await. While they were leaving, Starfire was getting a little nervous about something.

Starfire: "Oh, I hope friend LM would be okay. The more we wait, the more troubled he would be."

Raven, who was flying next to Star looked at her and comforts her.

Raven: "Don't feel so worked up Starfire, we'll get him out of that chateau just as soon we meet up with Last Hope. Besides, I think LM is doing fine without us."

* * *

Back in the Chateau, things aren't going the way Raven thought it was. LM was still locked up in the dungeon with shackles around his arms, legs, and torso. Between him was Doom Patrol member, Negative Man. On one side, there was Larry's mummified body, completely lay motionless on the torture table, and on the other side was a tube that contained his living body all covered with negative black energy. The two of them were talking about each other's teams and what went on until their punishment has been fulfilled. When Negative Man told the rebel Titan about when the Teen Titans took on the entire Brotherhood of Evil, LM's mouth was opened wide in complete shock and awe.

LM: "Get out! You mean to tell me that the Teen Titans had an entire global network of Titans and they all single handedly took down the Brotherhood of Evil all by themselves?"

Negative Man: "That's correct. But of course this was right after they were all captured by the Brotherhood in the first place. Well most of them. Beast Boy and a few of the remaining Titans were able to escape the Brotherhood's clutches and formed a rescue party to save the others. In the end, they were able to save the rest of the team and put an end to the Brotherhood once and for all. At least that's what they thought. But when Beast Boy told us what happened, we were quite speechless. Even Mento was completely surprised that a group of young teens were able to stop an organization, something the Doom Patrol couldn't."

LM: "Still, I can't believe that the Teen Titans, along with every teen across the globe had the chance of taking out an entire terrorist organization. Though it's a shamed they were all captured to begin with. If they would've made me an honorary member earlier, I should've been there."

Larry sighed and thought it wouldn't work the way the rebel thought it would.

Negative Man: "Even if you were there it would've made much of a difference. You could've been captured by the Brotherhood and turned into an icy trophy of their success."

LM: "Yeah, well you got the capture thing right. But I'm not an icy trophy, yet."

LM looked around the place to see where he really was. For all he knows, he's been locked up on a torture bed with Negative Man's body chained up next to him while his astro energy side was in a glass tube. Looking down at the table that was loaded with dangerous tools and torture devices, he begins to question the situation in front of him.

LM: "So what is this place anyways? I know this is a torture chamber, but I never see this type of torture before in my life."

Negative Man: "Frankly, you never heard of Hostel."

The Titan turned his head quick to see the dark aurora being in the containment area and was a little off on what he just said.

LM: "Hostel? What's that?"

Negative Man took a deep breath and explained what it was.

Negative Man: "It's some kind of club that was solely meant for torture. People always come in, pay up any money they could have, and get tormented by their chosen mate, or a deadly serial killer for that matter. It doesn't matter how much it cost, the more the money, the more pain you will suffer, even get pay enough to get yourself killed."

LM listened to that and was suddenly aware of what would happen to him.

LM: "And how much has Merovingian paid?"

Negative Man: "Believe me kiddo, you don't want to know…"

The rebel Titan turned his head away and sighed to himself.

LM: "I was afraid you say that… And who is this punisher Frenchy assigned?"

Negative Man: "Well while I was out I was able to get the name of this torment expert. He goes by the name of Eddie."

LM turned his head back to the Doom Patrol member again and had a questionable look on his face.

LM: "Eddie? Who's he?"

Negative Man: "No clue. All I do know is that this person is an extreme psychopath. He kills innocent people just for fun. Doesn't matter if you a man, woman, child, or a baby, he'll find a way in killing you in less then a second."

The renegade once again turned his head up to the ceiling and rolled his eyes around.

LM: "Great… As this day couldn't get any worse for me."

As soon as LM said that, they both heard footsteps coming from outside the torture chamber. From what they could understand, the footsteps seem to be getting closer and closer to the door. But as soon as they heard it, the sound stopped, right in front of the door. Both Negative Man and LM had no clue who was coming here and what would happen after that. But all that soon changed as the knob of the door twisted and the door opened up. That's when they saw an individual they have never seen before in their lives. But by getting a good look, LM could tell about this person's description very well. This person was wearing a beige vest jacket with a white T-shirt underneath it, long light blue pants that go all the way down to his ankles, and dark black combat boots. From what the rebel could tell, it appears that this guy's clothes seem to be tattered and torn with dry blood splatters all over him. There were scares, big and small all over his arms and face along with some blood splats around them. Speaking of his face, it was quite bizarre. He was wearing some kind of Hannibal mask over his nose and mouth; probably he could be a bit deranged. His short black hair was completely messy and he was sporting some kind of distorted triangle shape green face make-up over his eyes. And speaking of his eyes, they were beyond weird. Because not only was one eye bloody red under his blue iris, the other was completely glaze and clear, like there's nothing there at all. Judging by the person's description, LM now knew that this person was none other then their tormentor, Eddie. Eddie approached the two and was quite pleased by his prey.

Eddie: "Well, well, well… What do we have here? A two for one special huh? Merovingian hired me to dispose of some vermin; I just hope killing you two would make an excellent payday. Let's see who we got."

He approached the one prisoner incased in a tube and made a quick guess.

Eddie: "Now let me take a quick guess. By the way you look pal you must be Negative Man. Boy, the Frenchman was right, you're a glowing black night-light. Hmm… You don't look so tough."

Larry stared at the psycho with a blank and told him something in a very stern voice.

Negative Man: "Just get me out of this tube and I'll show you how tough I am."

All Eddie could do is to chuckle to himself about the threat the Doom Patrol member said.

Eddie: "Huh, We'll see about that."

The killer then looked at the person next to Negative Man and had a vicious smirk underneath his mask.

Eddie: "So this must be the rat that Merovingian wants me to exterminate. LM is it? Heard a whole lot about you. A mere selfish punk with no sense of judgment what so ever. You sort of remind me, of me."

LM had a bit of a sly smile on his face when he heard that remark and snickered to himself.

LM: "Is that true? Well though we might be in the same insanity list, there's a difference between us. For example, I use my methods to help people and save cities. You on the other hand kill people until they're nothing but hallow bones. So basically since I'm a hero and you're a villain, we both fight on opposite sides of the board. Nice look by the way. You're Hannibal Lecture's cousin or something?"

Eddie was a little pissed about that remark and gave the renegade the glare.

Eddie: "You're such a smartass huh? Guess I should remove your tongue first so I won't hear your bitchin'. But first, I need to pick one before I do my business. Now, who should I kill first?"

He walked to where a chair was, which was next to Negative Man's motionless body that was all cuffed up on the torture device. He dragged the chair straight to the middle of the room and sat on it, looking at the two people he was assign to kill. Eddie wanted to know which person he want to rip apart first, since there were two people and he has time to do this one at a time. Sure Negative Man is part of the Doom Patrol team and would open his mouth to them if he knew, but LM is a complete prick and doesn't seem like the type of guy you want to get close to. So piecing all of this through, Eddie decided to do the old fashion approach. He pointed his finger back and forth at the two while whispering to himself an old nursery rhyme.

Eddie: "Eeny, meeny, miney, moe. Catch a tiger by the toe. If he hollers let it go. Eeny, meeny, miney, moe…"

He stopped and pointed to Negative Man. Larry thought he was going to be the first one for torture. But then, Eddie went back to the pointing position and murmured something in his mouth.

Eddie: "When I'm done with you, you'll be nothing but blood and bones and you will be dead."

He stopped there and his finger pointed at LM himself. The rebel Titan slowly gulped, realizing the sudden outcome while Eddie smirked behind his mask.

Eddie: "Well, today appears to be your lucky day LM. Looks like ripping your tongue off would be much earlier as I anticipated. We'll get started right away."

He stood up and looked at the dark energy Larry incased in the glass tube, feeling a little disappointed about getting him first. But he thought it was best waiting until he finishes with his first victim.

Eddie: "Don't worry bud, when I'm done with your friend here you're next."

He turned away from the two and headed to the table loaded with torture devices. While he was looking for the perfect one for his first toy to break, the Doom Patrol member looked at the Titan and was getting more worried then ever.

Negative Man: "Okay, now we're in trouble…"

LM turned his head to Larry and quietly talked to him in a hush voice.

LM: "Don't get so worked up about this Larry. I have a plan that could get us out of this mess."

Negative Man: "I hope you're plan doesn't involve waiting to die. Cause I don't want to get on that ban wagon."

LM: "Relax… Nothing bad is going to happen to us. Just wait and see."

Eddie: "Ah-ha! Got it!"

Both prisoners looked straight ahead to see what Eddie got for the renegade Titan. What they saw in the torturer's hands was a pair of large pliers, capable of removing anything completely big. Looking at the device, Negative Man turned his head back to LM and was a little skeptic about the plan.

Negative Man: "You were saying?"

LM: "Wait for it…"

Eddie approached the rebel and held the pliers close to his face, opening and closing it for a little demonstration.

Eddie: "Oh yeah… This beauty here will rip your tongue out completely. Might be a little messy, but it would be quite entertaining. Now, any last words before you stop speaking?"

To some people a threat like this could scare them to death. But to LM, he was calm and collective at what would happen. For his last word, he smirked and said something Eddie would learn from now.

LM: "Well, I got one thing to say. I could tell that you're here to kill me and Negative Man here, and I see that you have a really good reputation in torturing prisoners until they are dead. But I want to let you know on one thing and one thing only. Though you might be a real killer, you're looking at the very person that could take out killers. No matter how risky the situation is, I always have a way in getting out of it. So the moment you begin this little procedure of yours, you'll be sorry to mess with me."

Eddie lowered his tool and chuckles under his mask, thinking that's completely impossible.

Eddie: "Gee, I'm flattered… To bad you be able to get out of this one."

He was about to begin the torture and slowly kill the rebel Titan. But before Eddie could do anything, there was a knock at the door. He heard the door and felt completely upset over the fact that he was being interrupted.

Eddie: "Oh c'mon, not now! And I was about to perform some serious business!"

He put away his weapon and approached the door, wondering who could be knocking at a time like this. When he opened it, he was surprised at who was there. At the door was a young woman, probably in her thirties with long black hair that goes down her back and a face that closely resembles an angle. She was wearing an elegant white dress that goes all the way down above her knees and a jacket that matches the color, complete with silhouette white gloves and 3-inch heel white dress shoes. Looking at this woman, Eddie realized who it is.

Eddie: "Persephone?!"

He cleared his throat and tried to be as nice as he could.

Eddie: "Ms. Persephone, it's a pleasure see you. But what are you going here? I'm in the middle of something here."

Persephone took a peek behind him and smirked when she saw the two prisoners in an awkward situation.

Persephone: "So I see… Forgive the interruption, but I thought it was best to visit them for the last time and say my goodbyes. You think that would be all right?"

Eddie thought this through and decided it wouldn't hurt for her to say her last goodbyes to the prisoners.

Eddie: "Go ahead, but don't waste my time."

Persephone smiled at that and walked past the torturer, entering the room.

Persephone: "Merci…"

She headed straight towards the two prisoners and wanted to say farewell. She first looked at Negative Man and felt sorrowed for him.

Persephone: "Now I know I haven't known you much since you infiltrated my husband's chateau. But I just want you to know is that you will be missed."

The dark plasma entity, though without any eyes to roll around, felt that she didn't feel sorry for him.

Negative Man: "Gee, I'm flattered…"

She then looked at LM and had more sympathy towards him then the first prisoner. Since he was the mortal enemy of Merovingian, he was somewhat different then all the others. So she walked closer to him and stroked his cheek with her delicate hand.

Persephone: "But you dear friend, you are something else. Since you came to this mansion for the first time, there has always been a difference between you and the others before you. Like the others and your teacher, they have a self-respectful reputation to save their world from the clutches of machines. But unlike them, you always live life by the edge and never took a risk as extreme as possible. In other words boy, you are very special."

The rebel Titan smirked at those kind words, realizing that's true.

LM: "Well you do have a point. I'm always a bit of a risk taker when it comes to missions. I guess that's the reason why Merv is so pissed off about."

Persephone: "Indeed… But sadly, your time of being a risk taker has come to an end and there is no escape for you or your friend over there. So with that in mind, I would like a give you a unique kind of farewell."

Then without warning, Persephone leaned forward and gives the renegade a deep passionate kiss. Both Negative Man and Eddie was completely surprised at the actions she just did. Even LM wasn't expecting something like this to happen so abruptly. But while they were kissing, something was inside the renegade's mouth unexpectingly. He had no clue what it was, but soon realized it was something that Persephone had just about now. So he knew that this was part of his escape plan. After what appeared to be a minute, Persephone let go of the kiss and said her farewell.

Persephone: "Well, this is goodbye then. I hope you would have a better after life."

She quickly turned and walked away from the two prisoners and left the room. To that end, Eddie closed and locked the door and looked at LM so awkwardly at what happened just seconds ago.

Eddie: "Well, that was interesting. It appears that Merovingian's wife has the hots for you. But it doesn't matter anyways, since it would be the last time you'd ever kiss. Now where was I? Hmm… You yes, I know. Taking your tongue right out of that mouth of yours."

He approached the rebel and held the pliers directly to his face, ready for the procedure to begin.

Eddie: "Now this won't hurt much, so don't worry about it. And if you don't scream and squirm around the procedure will be over sooner then later. I promise… Now open your mouth and say Ahhhh."

LM kept his mouth shut, trying to wait until the right moment to do so. But Eddie was getting ticked off again and demanded him to open it.

Eddie: "I said, open your mouth and say Ah, NOW!"

To that end, LM decided to do it and opened his mouth slowly. Eddie was pleased and was about to begin his procedure. But before we could anything, he notices something not right in LM's mouth. Sure everything was still fine, including the tongue, but he noticed some kind of small spray clenched between the rebel's teeth and was pointing right at his face. He took a closer look at the strange spray and wondered what it was.

Eddie: "What the in the hell is that thing?"

Before he was about to come to any conclusions, LM slowly closed his teeth and the spray squirted on Eddie's face. Soon enough, Eddie felt a major sting on his face and backed away, trying to get the liquid off his face and screaming in pain.

Eddie: "Ah! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! My eyes!!! I can't see!!!!"

He was moving around like a mad man, bumping into anything that was in the way, trying to remove the liquid from his eyes. While he was doing that, LM smiled and thought it was too easy. What was inside the liquid is a special type of acid that dissolves metal. It also doubles as a mace to protect people from criminals. He looked down at one of the cuffs that's attached to his wrist and squirted the spray at it, then did the same thing with the other shackles on his other wrist and the ankles. In a matter of seconds, the liquid dissolved the cuffs as they turned to nothing but melted metal. Soon enough, LM was freed from the restraints as he jumped off the torture bed and spit the spray out of his mouth. He looked at the torturer that was still in face pain and slowly approached him.

LM: "Thanks, but I'm afraid I have to cancel my appointment."

Eddie looked at LM with his eyes completely red and noticed he was free from his confines. Before he could do anything to react, the rebel came up close to him and punched him right in the face. The torturer stumbled back and leaned right onto the table filled with torture tools.

LM: "Now are you going to tell me how to get this prisoner out of the tube, or do I have to beat the answer out of you?"

Eddie stared at the Titan and knew he was in trouble. He then took a peak at all the tools for killing, making them effective weapons. Smirking behind his mask, he knew this was the perfect opportunity to finish the enemy up quickly. So he picked up a mallet from behind him and waited for the right moment to strike. To his surprise, LM slowly got closer to him and demanded an answer.

LM: "Start talking…"

As he was only a few feet from him, Eddie took that shot, pulled the hammer from behind, and swung the mallet at the Titan. LM saw it coming and started to jump back away from the swing. But Eddie moved forward and swung the mallet in all directions while the rebel ducked and dodged every attack possible. Knowing his situation, he has to end this right now before things could get a little too far. Soon enough, Eddie raised his mallet up in the air to give out the major blow. Seeing this, LM got the opening he needed. So he raised his arm up for a high block and blocked the mallet swing. Luckily he only blocked the arm and not the mallet itself. Quickly, he gave Eddie a straight uppercut to the chin. That sudden impact sent the torturer flying to one end of the room, sending the mallet flying the opposite direction. After being suspended in the air for half a second, he rocketed down and smashed another table filled with more tools. After the smash, LM looked down at the killer and shook his head a little.

LM: "Why is it you people have to pick the hard way?"

He turned around to see Negative Man, completely in shock at what he was watching.

LM: "Hey, are you all right?"

The dark energy entity slowly nodded his head, meaning that he was all right. What the two didn't know was that Eddie was still conscious, even after the punch and fall. He slowly got up and put on some kind of gloves with metallic claws on each fingertip. He then picked up a few sharp knives for a much better advantage. While he was slowly getting up, LM was calming Larry down.

LM: "Good… Now stay calm, I'll find a way in getting you out of there."

Just then, Eddie slowly got up and positioned himself ready to throw the knives. The Doom Patrol Member saw it all happening and alerted the Titan what he saw.

Negative Man: "Look our behind you!"

LM: "What?"

He turned around and wondered what Negative Man meant. When he saw Eddie with knives in hand, he knew what the Doom Patrol member meant. Soon enough, the killer threw the knives straight at the rebel's head, all pointing at him. Quickly, LM used his focusing ability to bend his body all the way to the side to dodge the flying projectiles as they pass him a few inches close to a laceration. As the knives passed him, they flew straight to Negative Man's hallow body. Luckily, all the knives penetrated around the empty shell and not the body itself. But Larry didn't like that at all as he looked back at LM and was now upset.

Negative Man: "Hey! Whose side are you on?"

LM bended back and turned around to notice the knives around Larry's body. Realizing what he did, he looked at the black like ghost and gave a nervous smile.

LM: "Ops… Sorry about that."

As he was apologizing, Eddie was heading towards the rebel with claw gloves in his hands. LM sensed that coming and immediately sidesteps to the left to avoid the attempted stab in the back. He immediately made a dramatic pose and waited for the next attack while Eddie turned to look at the prisoner and has his claws ready for a fight.

Eddie: "I don't know how you were able to get out of your restraints and quite frankly I don't care. Merovingian paid me to kill both you and your little friend over there. So I can't let him be so upset if I don't put an end of you."

The rebel smirked to himself and could tell he was itching for a fight.

LM: "Well, what are you waiting for? Kill me if you have a chance."

Eddie snarled underneath his mask and then charged in and raised his claws at the Titan. He slashed left and right, hoping to give the punk some serious case of scratches. LM backs away from him once again and blocked all the attempted strikes with high, middle, and low blocks. After pulling a quick inside block, LM quickly did a right roundhouse kick to Eddie's head and sent him flying to the middle of the room. He then got up quick and was now officially pissed at what happened. So in response he charged in once more and had both claw hands up in the air for a final blow. LM saw the opening and took and advantage of it by giving the torturer a double kick to the neck after lifting both feet off the ground. He flipped backwards in the air and landed on the other table that was filled with a different variety of torture devices. And though Eddie was knocked by the chin, he still stood and was a little delirious for a few short seconds. Shaking the cobwebs out of him, he looked up to see the renegade standing on the table with a cocky look on his face.

LM: "Is that all? C'mon man, you got to do better then that. Oh and by the way, Freddy Kruger called and he said he wants his claws back."

That last remark got Eddie in a bitched state and screamed out loud with his arms extended out at the sides. He then ran to him once more and slammed both fists to the rebel's feet, with the claws sticking out. But LM jumped up Trinity style and avoided the move. At the same time, Eddie hit the table, breaking it in half and sending tools and weapons flying everywhere. Time immediately slowed down and LM was suspended in the air, looking at his target. His eyes peered around and noticed two Sais right in front of him. As time went back to normal, he grabbed the Sais and landed back on the ground, twisting and turning the weapons in his hands. He bended down on one knee and posed himself ready for round two.

LM: "All right homie, bring it."

Eddie flexed his claw hands in and out and had a devious smirk underneath his mask.

Eddie: "Oh I will bring it…"

The two stood next to each other and waited for someone to make a move. Negative Man looked at the battle and wondered if this was going to end. Its as if time stopped and the two remained solid for a long period of time. But that's when the two charged at each other and started to fight. Eddie used his claws again to stop the rebel dead in his tracks while LM uses the Sais to block off the claw attacks. They attacked high, they attacked low, they attacked everyway they could, but neither of them got a good opening. But when Eddie was going for a hit with his claws pointing straight at the rebel's chest, LM pointed one Sai down to block the attack low and then gave the executioner an elbow jab to the gut. Eddie backed away for a few moments after the shocking move. As for LM he twisted his sais around and pointed one at the killer.

LM: "And I'm just getting started."

He then ran to the psycho and jumped up and gave him a high kick, then concluded it with a heel slam to the back of his head. However, Eddie was able to raise his hands up instinctively and grabbed his foot before it made an impact. That made LM shocked at what he did. With confidence behind his mask, Eddie threw the foot away and was getting to the kill. But that gave LM the opening he needed. So once his first foot was thrown away, he turned around and used the other one to turn around and perform a back kick at the torturer's stomach. Eddie backed away after the hit and had his back up against a wall. LM looked up at the ceiling and came up with an idea to pin him to the wall. He lifted the sai up and spinned them around for a moment. He then threw the one Sais after another and the two attached the to the ceiling with the points up through the concrete and tilted a little. Eddie looked up at the two Sais attached to the ceiling and wasn't sure what the rebel was up to. But when he looked back at LM, he had already jumped up, grabbed the Sais like they were holders on the ceiling, and was about to give a double foot stomp at the killer's chest. But Eddie ducked down and rolled away to the right while the Titan hit nothing but concrete. He had also got his focusing ability in tact cause after hitting the wall; it immediately formed a huge crater in a matter of seconds. Larry saw that with his own eyes and couldn't believe it himself.

Negative Man: "Whoa… That was completely new."

Once the impact was made, LM got down and landed on the ground. Looking at the impact he made, the renegade whistled to himself and shook his head.

LM: "You got lucky buddy. If I would've connected with your face I thought it would be all over."

He turned around to see where Eddie had ducked and was going to say something.

LM: "I gotta admit, you certainly have guts taking me-"

But before he was able to finish his next sentence, Eddie came out of blue holding what appeared to be a small driller for either gardening or mining work. LM freaked out and backed away quick before the drill could penetrate his body. Eddie swung his drill in any direction to get a good connection between LM's body. The rebel Titan moved and twisted his body in an attempt to avoid the drill and its sharp bloody point. At first, he was doing a good job in that. But as he was trying to figure out a way out of this one, his heel caught a loose slab of stone on the ground and immediately tripped and fell to the floor. This gave Eddie the opportunity he needed as he came down to him with the drill raised up high in the air and hurling it straight towards the rebel's face. LM then did some quick thinking and immediately grabbed the spinning drill with his hands. Luckily, his hands have resisting gloves so that way they won't scratch or tear. Unfortunately, he's trapped with nowhere to go and no way in getting out. Eddie continued to force the drill straight to the Titan's cranium with a demonic look on his face. He then chuckled to himself underneath his mask and was enjoying this.

Eddie: "You are full of surprises aren't you? I don't know how you got that spray in your mouth but you won't be escaping my clutches this time. When I'm done with you, you're going to be nothing but bones for my collection!"

When LM heard his words, he knew he has to do something quick before he turns into a hand made Cyclops. He peered his eyes around to see what could be useful for him and spotted a sledgehammer on over his right side. If only he had both of his hands he would've got a hold of the hammer and finish the job. But given his current state, if he ever let go of his drill that's right in front of his face then the story would be over. He had to come up with a way of getting the sledgehammer fast or else.

Eddie: "So, any real last words before her brains get drilled out?"

Figuring out a way to get out, he came up with a solution. So he looked right at Eddie's face and smirked to himself.

LM: "Just one… Do you come equipped with a cup?"

The torturer cocked an eyebrow, not knowing what he meant by that. Trying to understand what he was trying to say, and answered him blankly.

Eddie: "Uh… No."

To that end, LM's smirk got a whole lot wider when he heard the answer he wanted to hear.

LM: "Good."

With that said, he positioned his foot and kicked Eddie right below the belt. The tormentor felt that and dropped the driller, grabbing a hold of the crotch and felt a lot a pain. He got off of LM and tried to rub his area to make it better while LM got his chance and scurried to the sledgehammer. As he was doing that, Eddie slowly got up and rubbed more of the pain away. As he was about to finish, he heard a familiar voice.

LM: "Hey Eddie!"

Knowing that it's the renegade's voice, he turned to the direction of the voice and saw LM holding a sledgehammer in his procession. He had a devious smile on his face and tightened his weapon of choice.

LM: "Time to play the game…"

Eddie quickly positioned his gloved claws he had on the whole time and immediately rushed right to the Titan. LM thought it was all too easy and positioned his sledgehammer to where he wants it. That's when he pushed it forward and hit the tormentor in the sternum the moment Eddie to into close contact. Eddie clutched down to feel the sudden pain in his gut. But as he was doing that, LM knew he was completely defenseless and took the opportunity in finishing the job. So he positions the sledgehammer like a baseball bat and took precise aim at the torturer's head. He then swung the hammer and gotten a direct hit, knocking Eddie down to the ground and put his lights out completely. Once the job was done, he rested the sledgehammer over his shoulder and headed to the other prisoner that is nothing but a black aurora body, Negative Man. The Doom Patrol member saw all of this go down and couldn't believe the battle that took place.

Negative Man: "Jesus Christ… That was something you don't see everyday. How did you do all that?"

When LM reached the prisoner, he looked up at him and smiled.

LM: "What more can I say, I got some skills. Now stand back."

He lifted the hammer off his shoulder and got it ready for his next move. Negative Man, realizing what he was about to do, backed away hoping not to get hit. Within seconds, LM swung the hammer once more and destroyed the glass tube, shattering it to a million pieces. With the prison broken, Larry flew out of the tube like a black streak and headed straight to his hallow body, joining it for so long. Once he was back to his home, he shook his human like head and looked around. LM turned his head to see Negative Man out of one prison, but now in another, and smiles and friendly smile.

LM: "So, how are you feeling? Like a million bucks?"

Larry looked at the renegade and felt a little relived.

Negative Man: "I think I'm okay. Though I might be a little better if you can get me off his damn contraption!"

LM rolled his eyes around and sighed to himself.

LM: "All right fine, I'll get you out. Just give me a second…"

He approached the now cuffed up Doom Patrol member and picked up the spray he had when he freed himself. When he got there, he began to spray and cuffs on Larry's arms, legs, and body. Negative Man watched him and wondered how he got that.

Negative Man: "Luis, exactly how did you get that in the first place?"

LM: "Huh… Oh, don't ask me where I got it. Ask, Persephone. She was the one who gave it to me via the goodbye kiss."

The Doom Patrol member looked down and was surprised, remembering the woman that gave him the kiss in the first place.

Negative Man: "You mean the Frenchman's wife helped you out?"

LM nodded for a yes.

Negative Man: "Strange… I thought that woman was on his side."

LM slowly stood up and explained to Larry the reason.

LM: "Indeed, she still is. But for some reason she kinds of help Zion soldiers get out of tough situation like this. When she kissed me, she placed the small spray in my mouth. She is a bit complicated… But at lease she has a good heart."

He placed his fingertips on his lips and was feeling comfortable from the kiss. Larry on the other hand lowered his head and shook it.

Negative Man: "Unbelievable…"

Soon enough, the cuffs completely disintegrated and Negative Man was officially free from the straints. Landing on the floor feet first, he twisted his wrists around and felt glad the he was out of there in the first place.

LM: "Feeling better now?"

Larry looked at the rebel Titan and had a smile underneath all the bandages of his face.

Negative Man: "Much…"

The Doom Patrol member then looked at the torturer and had a concerned look on his face.

Negative Man: "So, is he dead?"

LM looked at Eddie too and shook his head for a no.

LM: "Not likely. He's just unconscious for the moment. I just simply knocked him out so we could make our escape."

Negative Man looked at the renegade and was confused at what he just said.

Negative Man: "Escape?"

LM looked at him and nodded.

LM: "That's right. We have to get out of this mansion and stop Merovingian from conquering the world."

Negative Man: "I don't think that's a wise idea. Maybe we should call for backup and then we'll come up with a plan."

The rebel rolled his eyes around and sighed to himself, knowing that would be a bad idea.

LM: "I don't think that's possible."

Larry reaction was that of shock and upset when he heard what the Titan said.

Negative Man: "What? But we have to. Mento stated that reinforcements needs to be in place incase someone is captured or killed."

LM: "Yeah well guess what, Mento isn't here at all. And in case you forgot, the Brotherhood of Evil has joined forces with the Frenchman. They were able to capture the two of us and stuck us in this prison in the first place. If we send in backup, they won't stand a chance against the two opposing forces. Is that what you really want?"

Larry remained completely silent, not knowing how to respond to this sudden outburst.

Negative Man: "Well, I…"

LM shook his head to him and explained it all calmly.

LM: "Look, I know you want to stop the Brotherhood from destroying the world and I could understand that. But with two forces joining together, it would be impossible to stop them. But since we know each other's enemies pretty well, it's a good chance we can team up and put an end to this once and for all. All you have to do is trust me on this."

The Doom Patrol member thought this through and wondered if it was the right thing trusting this individual. During the battle against Eddie, he seem a little destructive and out of control. But since this person knows about Merovingian and he knows about the Brotherhood, he has no choice but to trust him a hundred percent. So he look up to him and said…

Negative Man: "All right, let's do it your way. But if things go downhill from here, I'm calling for backup."

LM: "Fair enough. Now let's go! I don't want to be stuck in this prison for long."

Soon enough, LM grabbed whatever weapon he could use and the two of them left the torture chamber to find their way out of the Chateau. But the moment they left, Eddie began to stir and slowly got up, clutching his head and feeling a major case of a splitting headache.

Eddie: "Oh, my head… What happened?"

He started to look around the area and realized that he was still in the chamber. What he also noticed was that he was missing two very special people. He looked in front of him and noticed the restraining beds cuffs were disintegrated and the glass tube holding Negative Man's black soul self was completely broken. Looking at that, he finally knew what happened. The fight, the strange kid, the hit in the head with a sledgehammer. It was all starting to come together.

Eddie: "That no good son of a bitch… He knocked me out and they got away! He's going to pay for this… Oh he will pay…"

He looked around the room and spotted a chainsaw at the corner of the room. He approached the chainsaw and picked it up to get a hold of it. Once he did that, he looked at the door the two prisoners escaped from and had a completely sternful look.

Eddie: "Look out LM and Negative Man, Eddie's coming to get you…"**

* * *

Done and done. Chapter eleven's been taken care of. I can't believe it took four months finishing this chapter. I just hope that the next one doesn't take too long. Speaking of which, on the next chapter both LM and Negative Man was looking for a way out of the prison to get to the mansion. But with guards around every corner and Eddie on a vengeful path, things could get pretty complicated. Will they be able to get out in time? Only one way to find out, and that is to wait until the chapter is done. Please Review.**


	12. Jail Break

**Oh… My… God… I haven't updated this story five to six months ago!! What's wrong with me!?! Sorry about the long wait ladies and gentlemen. Being your real life gets in the way of your private life, things get a whole lot complicated. And be that I have a semester to pass, spring break in Baltimore, and stuff to do around the house, it's not that easy. Now that the summer is upon us and I'm done with college, I hope I can update this story sooner then last time. Let's hope my summer schedule doesn't get in the way. Let's see what went on while I was away. Hmm… Well apparently during my recent absent to this story, not much has changed. I haven't gotten a single review as of yet and there are 14 hits in the counter. People, I could tell that you are reading my story and I respect that, but not giving me a single review on how I'm doing doesn't make any sense what so ever. I know you guys have your own opinion on what you think, but if you at least tell me if I'm doing something wrong with it or if there were any spelling or grammar mishaps at least I'll be more appreciated. Now for another exciting chapter of Teen Matrix 2. Both LM and Negative Man made out of the torture chamber. Now they have to escape the prison their in and find a way to stop Merovingian and the Brotherhood from taking over the world. But with guards around every corner and Eddie following them, things are going to get complicated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans and the Matrix.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Jail Break

In Merovingian's office, the Frenchman and Brain were discussing their business with each other while the others sit back and watch. General Immortus and Monsieur Mallah stood by watching what's happening unfold, Cain and Abel were sitting at the chairs playing cards, and Persephone was next to her husband drinking the finest of wine. As they were doing their thing, The Brain and Merv began to finalize their deal.

Merovingian: "Now I know you must understand where I'm going with this. I'm a very respectable businessman and as one I need to keep things fair between the two of us. Now then, I was thinking we split our offer 50/50 since we both share the same goal. I'm also thinking of a bit of a truce. I know you are as dangerous as me, so sometimes there could be a bit of ego in your mind. I do believe that this truce would help us get together and hopefully don't let us fight each other over their territory. And believe me when I say this, the last thing I want is a war between two opposing forces. Ainsi, avons-nous une entente? Yes, no?"

Brain thought this for a moment and came with a conclusion

Brain: _"You are very clever Merovingian. Being that our goal is to rule the world, you always come up with ways in persuading me. However, I like how you manage how we do this once the satellite is armed and ready. Though I don't like the fact you use the 50/50 share on me, the truce you put up seem to be a brave option. And I could tell because you are already at war with the rebels and having two opponents between your men on the board does not favor your odds. So to that end Merovingian, I do believe I would except your offer."_

Merovingian had a wicked smile on his face when he heard the expectance and cocked an eyebrow.

Merovingian: "Very good… I'm glad you see things my way."

Brain: _"However, even if we made the deal I'm a little unsure of our prisoners underneath your mansion. Though Negative Man can be easy to dispose of, this LM looks to be serious of our goal."_

Merv shook his head over that response and sighed about Brain's thought.

Merovingian: "No reason to worried my ami, for you see I've gotten the advantage on both of them. So you see, I have a special client that's disposing of our guests. I'm pretty sure he's finished with them by now."

* * *

Down within the dungeon, someone was walking down the long hallway finding the torture chamber. He looked like one of the soldiers of Merovingian's army, but he was completely different. He was wearing a red reptile skinned pants and a light blue opened buttoned shirt over his unusual shirt. This person was none other then one of the generals and guardian of the Chateau's dungeon, Cujo. After minutes of walking, Cujo found the doorway that leads to the torture chamber. But as he approached the door, he noticed something very odd. For instance, the door to the chamber was opened and normally, people would close that door when they start torturing people. At first he thought that Eddie was already finished with the two prisoners and decided to enter the room anyways.

Cujo: "Hey Eddie, are you finished with your toys already? Cause the boss is getting a little impatient about the results."

He then opened the door to see if the maniac was finished. But when he enters the room, he was shocked at what he saw. The room was a complete mess with tables broken, tools scattered around, and a crater on the wall. But what shocked Cujo the most was that the prisoners or the torturers weren't around at all. He saw two torture beds with shackles dissolved into muck and a glass tube that got smashed. He also notice some blood in a few places, which means that a battle must've tooken place but no bodies to be found. Looking at this mess, Cujo now notice that this is trouble. So he took out his phone and contacted Merovingian.

* * *

Back in the office, Merovingian and Brain continued to discuss business. That's when an antique phone on his desk started to ring. He looked at the phone ringing a couple of times then look back at Brain, excusing himself.

Merovingian: "Excusez-moi ..."

He picked up the phone and talked into it.

Merovingian: "Bonjour?"

_Cujo: "Boss, this is Cujo. We have a problem. The prisoners have escaped."_

Merv blinked her eyes a couple of times and had his mouth shut for a moment. After sinking the whole thing through his head, he responded back on the phone.

Merovingian: "What? Comment?"

_Cujo: "I don't know, but there's no one in the torture chamber right now. The place is a mess, there's blood in places, and the beds the prisoners were locked into look disintegrated and the tube to keep the other prisoners self is not there. We're in serious trouble."_

Merovingian: "What about my client? Is he…"

_Cujo: "No sir, his body isn't anywhere in the room. My guess is he's in pursuit of the prisoners even as we speak. But it's going to take more then one guy to stop those two, especially if you're dealing with a rebellious kid like LM."_

The Frenchman couldn't believe what he have heard and wondered how all of this happen. That's when he looked at his wife and had a questionable expression on his face. So he asked Cujo one more thing before he would hang up.

Merovingian: "Was there anyone else that came down to the dungeon before the incident?"

_Cujo: "Well… yes of course. Your wife came down here to see the prisoners for the last time. Preferably because she wants to say her final goodbyes, nothing else. Why did you ask?"_

He cocked an eyebrow at his wife and realizes that she must've helped him and the other prisoner escape. He then looked down and gave Cujo the orders.

Merovingian: "Nothing really. But if they've escaped that means we're in big trouble. Have all your men ready and alert. We can't let them escape the dungeon!"

_Cujo: "Understood sir. I'll inform the guards right away."_

Merovingian: "Très bon. Contact me back when you have them. Bye…"

He hung up the phone the intentionally shook his head on what he heard. Meanwhile, Brain looked on and could tell what just occurred just now.

Brain: _"Something happen Merovingian?"_

The Frenchman looked up at Brain and gave a warm pleasant smile to keep his mind off the sudden downturn.

Merovingian: "Oh, it's just nothing. A minor setback is all. But don't worry, my men are already taking care of it."

Brain: _"For your sake, it won't cause any problems."_

Soon enough, Brain, Immortus and Mallah left the room and got ready for the project. When they left the room, Merovingian got up and approached his wife still relaxing with the glass of wine in her hands and had a really pissed off look on his face.

Merovingian: "You and I are going to have a long talk about this when this is over."

But Persephone didn't do anything, instead she slowly sip her wine and looked at him with a warming smile on her face.

Persephone: "Good luck catching them my love."

Merv just turned his head away and cursed out a French word, knowing that his wife won't say anything. He then looked at the others and gave them the order.

Merovingian: "Let's go. I can't have two prisoners rummaging about my home."

Merovingian got up from his desk while Cain and Able nodded and left their card game in a draw. The three then left the office, leaving Persephone all alone.

Persephone: "Have fun…"

She then went back to her wine as if nothing had ever happened.

* * *

Back down within the dark and dingy dungeon, both LM and Negative Man were walking down the long hallway, passing many locked doors and bars. The Doom Patrol member looked at each of these cells and noticed that there were people in them, some completely healthy while others were sick. He then turned his head away and was sicken by the view.

Negative Man: "This is all too horrible. I can't believe a cruel man like Merovingian would do something like this."

Without looking at the bandanged up man, LM agreed with him and was disgusted by this as him.

LM: "Believe it or not, Merv has a thing for being more then just cruel. Since he demands more power, he would do anything to get it, even if it means taking in prisoners and keeping them for life."

Negative Man: "So who are all of these prisoners the Merovingian locked up and what was their crime?"

LM: "Who knows? As far as I know it, they must've pissed the Frenchman off in a big way. Whatever the case, he has his reasons sticking everyone in prison."

As they were walking, they heard an announcement through the speakers.

_Cujo: "Attention all guards, this is Cujo. We got a situation in the dungeon. Two prisoners have escaped the torture chamber. One is the Doom Patrol member, the other a renegade punk. Search the entire dungeon and be cautious, they might be dangerous. Anyone who catches the two escapees gets double the rations. Move!"_

After hearing the message, both LM and Negative Man started to feel a little worried.

Negative Man: "Sounds like they already know we're missing."

LM: "Definitely… Let's hurry before they get a chance to find us."

The two then ran down the hall to find the exit. They turned to the left and headed down another hallway. That's when they noticed two guards coming out of the smaller halls. The two quickly hide behind an attached pillar on the wall and took a peek to see the two guards. The two guards looked at each other and began talking.

Vampire Guard 23: "You search this area. See if the prisoners are hiding around here."

Vampire Guard 24: "Got it."

The one guard left as the other started to walk down the hall, searching the place. Both Negative Man and LM saw him heading down to their position and quickly hide behind the pillar.

LM: "Great, looks like the word caught on really quick."

The Doom Patrol member looked at the rebel and asked him a simple question.

Negative Man: "So how are we going to approach this?"

LM looked back and noticed that the guard was getting closer to them. He then saw him stop in his tracks and searched one of the cells to see if it's locked and if the escapees were in there. This gives LM the opportunity to formulate a plan. He immediately looks down on the ground to see what he could use to distract him. That's when he noticed a small rock on the ground and picked it up. Inspecting the rock, a smile formed on his face as he looked at Larry and answered his question.

LM: "Watch and learn…"

He turned his head back at the guard and notice he's checking another empty cell. Gripping the rock in his hand, he waited for the right moment to do his work. Finally, he quickly got out of his hiding place, threw the rock in the other side of the hallway, and went back to his pillar before the guard could see what happened. The rock flew to the end of the hall and hit with a loud thud. That causes the guard to jump back and got a little frightened for the moment.

Vampire Guard 24: "What was that?"

Calming down for a bit, he looked to his left up to where the sound came from. The guard then headed down to the area to investigate the strange sound that scared him in the first place. Watching the guard leave, Negative Man looked at the rebel and sighed.

Negative Man: "I don't see why distracting the guard is part of the plan."

That's when LM lifted his finger up and such him for there.

LM: "Just because you need to pull something as simple as that doesn't mean you can't leave any evidence behind. Now watch this."

He then took out a small mallet he got out of the torture chamber and came out of his hiding place. Silently, he slowly approached the guard that had his back turned and approached the place where the sound came from. But he didn't know that someone was right behind him. As the guard looked around, he could tell it was just nothing. But as he turned around to get back to his post, he got slammed by the mallet LM was carrying. Blood gushed out of his forehead as he lye on the floor completely unconscious. Smiling to his own work, LM put the mallet back and dusted his hands off at a job well done. But then, he heard the voice of the other guard.

Vampire Guard 23: "Hey, what's going on out there? What's that noise?"

The rebel Titan knew that the sudden surprise attack would get some attention and it did. Not only that, but if that guard notices him with a dead guard, he's going to warn everyone about the escapees. So LM thought of a way to get out of this predicament. He took out one of the dagger knifes he got out of the chamber and waited for the right moment to strike. When the door opened and the guard came in, the Titan then threw the dagger like a circus performer and the dagger spun around in the air until it hit the other guard in the head pointy side first. The vampire fell to the ground and was twitching before he died in his own blood. With the two guards dead, Negative Man got out of his hiding place and examined the damage, quite impressed by the way the renegade did it.

Negative Man: "Well that was unorthodox. I've seen Mento coming up with ways in taking out an enemy, but you just take the cake."

LM shrugged his shoulders and gave a short smirk to the Doom Patrol member.

LM: "Well, from where I'm from you live by one rule. You survive through life or you die where you stand."

Negative Man: "Sounds like a good rule."

LM: "Yeah, it is… Now let's hurry, no telling when anyone else gets here."

The two then entered the door where the two guards came out of and headed straight through a bunch of wooded doors that lead to interrogation rooms. They stopped when they saw another door right in front of them that might lead them to another cell hallway. LM slowly approached the door and took a peek through the small bar window. What he saw where a couple of guards protecting the area, all holding UMP rifles. He sighed to himself and realizes it won't be that easy as before.

LM: "Damn it… As if things couldn't get any worse."

Negative Man approached the Titan and wanted to know what he was looking at.

Negative Man: "Well, what do you see?"

LM turned his head to Larry and told him the situation.

LM: "Well, from what I could tell, this hallway is completely compromised. There are five or six guards protecting the area and are carrying some weapons of their own. I might be able to take them all out, but without a gun I'm done for. There's got to be a way to get around or through them."

He rubbed his chin a little bit, trying to figure out a way to get through those guards. As he was thinking this through, Negative Man came up with something and told LM about it.

Negative Man: "I think I have a plan."

LM looked at the Doom Patrol member and was a little concerned at what he said.

LM: "You have a plan? What kind of plan?"

Negative Man: "I'm going to go ahead and take out all of the guards in a swift shot."

This made the Titan a little more confused then ever.

LM: "You can't be serious… Didn't I just say there are six guards loaded with hot led in the hall? How are you going to take all of them out without you getting noticed?"

Though he was bandaged, Larry did have a smile creeping up his face.

Negative Man: "They don't call me Negative Man for nothing."

With that said, he began to concentrate on releasing his inner self. Within seconds, he screamed out in pain as his dark energy soul jumped out of his body, causing it to fall limply on the ground. The now dark energy persona turned around to look at LM and told him what the rebel said to the bandaged man.

Negative Man: "Now you watch and learn."

Suddenly, Negative bolted really quick and phased through the wooden door. As he disappeared, LM took a good look through the bar windows to see what he was up to. That's when he saw something he couldn't believe. In the hallway, the Doom Patrol member moved incredibly fast like lightning and punched every single guard in the room, sending them flying to every direction. When that was all over, the phased back through the door and went into his body. After getting up and shaking the cobwebs out of his head, Negative Man stretched a little as LM approached him.

LM: Wow… That was amazing!"

Negative Man: "No not really. It takes a lot of concentration to get my powers to work. The hard part is that I have to get back to my body in time. If I don't, the magnetic field in my body would drag me down to the core of the planet and then… Well you don't want to know what would happen next."

LM cocked an eyebrow, not knowing what Negative Man meant when he said that.

Negative Man: "Trust me. This happened to me before. I'm not going to let it happen again."

LM could tell that Negative Man was a little upset at what happened to him before. A near life and death experience could be gruesome for someone under his experience. Heck, the rebel suffered through his own near death traumas in the past and tries to forget it once in a while. But wouldn't forget about what occurred to him before. Getting that out of his head, both the Titan and the Doom Patrol member opened the door and entered the hallway. There, LM could tell Larry did a good job on disposing the guards.

LM: "Gotta admit, this was pretty impressive at what you did to the guards. They didn't know what hit them."

Negative Man: "I have my expertise."

LM looked down at one of the guards before him and bent down to pick up the rifle he was holding. He then checked his pockets and found a couple of clips he needs for the weapon.

LM: "Gonna need this though. Can't be unprotected all the time."

Negative Man looked at LM and was serious at what he was taking from the knocked out soldier.

Negative Man: "Do you really have to use that to get through. Guns are by far the most dangerous weapons in the history of man."

LM: "True… But they're one of my ways in surviving in the world I live in. And besides, it's better then being defenseless with nothing in your arsenal."

Once he gathered all the clips he needs, he looked around the room and figure out where to go next.

LM: "Now let's see… There's got to be some way in getting out of this prison."

That's when Larry turned his head over to the rebel and was completely surprised at what he said.

Negative Man: "You mean you don't know where you're going?!?"

The Titan looked at the Doom Patrol member and explained further.

LM: "I didn't say I am lost, I'm saying where can I find the nearest entrance. This Chateau has millions of secret passages, some I never been through. If I'm right, there has to be a passage out of this dungeon in back to the Chateau."

Negative Man: "Even if it's true, you don't even know where to start."

LM: "Perhaps, but at least I have my intensions. The more we stay, the more guards would come and start killing us. Now let's get out of here."

The two ran through the hallway and passed through a series of cell doors to reach the end. They turned left and right from a short hall as they continued to go straight. As they were running, they heard another guard alerting the others.

Vampire Guard 25: "Keep your guard up men. Two prisoners are on the loose and they're really dangerous. I'm trying to reach contact with the squad down the hall and I haven't heard from them yet. I got a bad feeling they must've been taken out by them. Be prepared for anything. We might be the next targets."

Both LM and Negative Man split up and hid behind the two pillars after they heard what appeared to be a group of vampire soldiers. LM lifted his rifle up and waited for the opportunity to attack. But with all of the guards they're splitting up and taking positions in the area, it would get a little complicated. So he looked at the Doom Patrol member and asked him for a favor.

LM: "Yo Larry, think you can do that thing again? You know, the part where you come out of your body and beat the living crap out of people."

Negative Man looked at the rebel and nodded for a yes. He was about to reactivate his ability until LM told him something else.

LM: "Oh and by the way, can you save me some? Can't let you have all the fun now can I."

Larry sighed to himself and knew this was going to be all day.

Negative Man: "Yeah, yeah…"

He concentrated once again and his dark energy self got out of his body and flew straight to the group. With one punch after another, he took half the group down for the count. The other half got their rifles and tried to shoot the negative being down, but it was too fast for them to catch. This gave LM the opportunity to strike. He pointed his rifle at the others and pulled the trigger, firing bullets at the guards and killing them after a couple of good hits. Once that was taken care of, Negative Man went back into his body and the two proceeded running to the halls. During their running, they encounter a few guards that were minding their own business. They were able to take them down before they could attack or sound an alarm. And so far they able to get out of one mess after another. That's where they saw a door at the end of another hallway that might be the exit of the prison. There were two guards defending that area with their rifles armed and ready for an attack. Both escapees looked at them and knew this was going to be easy.

LM: "Man, this is a piece of cake. Once we take these guys out, we'll get out of this place."

Negative Man: "Are you sure that's the way out?"

LM: "Well let's see… Be that there are two guards defending that door and armed with rifles, I believe what's on the other side is really important."

Negative Man: "So how are we going to take these guys out?"

The Titan place his hand on his chin and thought up on a plan.

LM: "Hmm… Don't know, but maybe something like a decoy would be suffice."

Negative Man: "And how are we going to pull that off to begin with? Who's going to be the decoy anyways?"

After a few minutes of planning and thought, the two came up with an idea and started to go right to work on it. Meanwhile, the guards were keeping watch, hoping they too don't get into trouble like the others that encountered the two prisoners. But that was when they noticed someone coming out of the hiding spot and stood in front of them. That person was in fact LM himself. Immediately, the two guards pointed the weapons at the rebel and ordered him to stop.

Vampire Guard 26: "Freeze!!! Don't move a muscle!"

Immediately, LM stopped in his tracks when he heard one of the guard's order.

Vampire Guard 26: "Now drop the weapon and put your hands where I could see them."

Again, the renegade dropped the rifle he had in his hands and put his hands up in the air. As he did that, the guard smiled at this and chuckled under his breath.

Vampire Guard 26: "Good… This was all too easy."

The other guard was still keeping his weapon up at the Titan, waiting to see what he was going to do next. That's when he noticed that there was something missing in this picture.

Vampire Guard 27: "Hey, wait a minute… Where's the other prisoner?"

Vampire Guard 26: "Humph… Who cares? At least we got this loose case. But by the way this look, the other guy must've chickened out and ran away."

What the two didn't know was that something phased though the floor from behind them. It was then that the something started to say something.

Negative Man: "If I did chicken out, then LM would've surrendered in the first place."

The two heard the voice and turned around to see what was that voice. Before they could see who it was, the stranger placed his hands on their heads and clogged them together in full force, dropping them to the ground and got them unconscious. What they didn't know was that the individual that knocked them down was in fact Negative Man in his negative black soul version that phase out of the floor and performed the move. LM smiled as he picked up his rifle and snickered while doing that.

LM: "Well that was fun."

He approached the two unconscious guards and kick one of them and the side.

LM: "Humph… That'll teach you to not be prepared for a sneak attack."

Negative Man shook his head and knew he was the one that did all the work.

Negative Man: "Yeah… Let's just get out of here before I loose my mind."

The dark energy being flew past the rebel and turned the corner to where his limp body was. Once he was in his body, he headed back to LM and the two headed to the door. When the door was opened, the two entered and noticed that the place was dark, but they were still walking anyways.

Negative Man: "Great, now the entire place is dark. Can't see anything at all."

LM: "Hang on a second. There's got to be a light switch around here somewhere… Ah, here we go."

In an instant, LM pulled something and a light bulb was turned on over their heads. Soon after the light was on, they looked around to see where they are. What they saw were racks filled with wine and wine barrels covering every wall. Negative Man looked at all the wine everywhere and was a little confused by all of it.

Negative Man: "A wine cellar? I beat down two guards just to enter a wine cellar?!"

LM: "Don't get too surprised over this Larry. The Chateau is a little complicated then you think. Sometimes you go to one place, in other times you somehow end up in another. And from what I can tell, the guards must be watching the exit."

The Titan looked around to see if there was another door. After searching he spotted another door that will lead them to the next room. Smiling at that, he approached the door as Negative Man followed.

LM: "And by the way it looks, our exit is just past this doorway."

Negative Man: "Or it could be a trap."

LM was in front of the door and place his hand on the handle. But before he could open it, he looked at the Doom Patrol member and told him everything is going to be fine.

LM: "Don't feel so negative all of a sudden Negative Man."

He chuckled when he said that statement and shook his head. The same time, Negative Man rolled his eyes behind his bandage face and sighed to himself.

LM: "Sorry, sorry… Couldn't help it. Anyways, what seems to be the problem? We're out of the prison now. All we could do now is to find a lift or a passage that would take us back to the Chateau and head to Merv's office to stop their plan. What could go wrong?"

He then opened the door to enter the next room. But just as he did that, someone was there waiting for them.

Eddie: "Hello boys… Remember me?"

The two looked at what they heard and saw someone very familiar to them. The moment they saw the torn clothes, the messy hair, the strange Hannibal mask, and the one really bad eye, they knew who this person was.

LM: "Eddie… Never thought meeting up with you again. Still bummed at me beating your sorry ass."

LM laughed a little bit at the short pun he did as Eddie was getting pretty annoyed about it.

Eddie: "Don't laugh it up punk. You got lucky in beating me back at the chamber, but you won't escape from me this time."

LM: "Hmm… That's funny. You must be the fifteenth person that said that."

Negative Man approached the rebel Titan and warn them of the situation they're in right now.

Negative Man: "LM, I don't think this is a good idea making fun of him. There's not much about this guy then we do right now."

He turned his head to the Doom Patrol member and calmed him down.

LM: "What's there to know Larry. Eddie kills prisoners for money, no matter how high the price is. That and he has a way in killing them. There's nothing else about him we should be prepare for. I mean what else can he do to stop us?"

As he was talking to Negative Man, Eddie pulled out something from behind his back the whole time and started it up. That's when the two heard a strange roaring sound and turned to see what it was. To their surprise, they saw Eddie, only this time he was lifting a chainsaw high up in the air and was ready to rip them to bits.

Eddie: "Here's EDDIE!!!"

The two were completely shocked at this as Negative Man told LM one last thing.

Negative Man: "How about a deadly chainsaw?"

Suddenly, Eddie swung his chainsaw down at the two for the first blow. Both the Titan and the Doom Patrol member split up and avoided the attack. LM rolled out of the way to the left while Negative Man did the same thing to the right. The Titan looked at Eddie and was now surprised at the sudden attack from him.

LM: "Okay… Didn't see that coming."

Eddie turned around to see the rebel and had a smirk on his face.

Eddie: "Now where were we? Oh yes… Finishing the job!"

Again, the torturer readied his chainsaw and ran towards him with the tip of the weapon on the ground, causing sparks to fly. LM quickly jumped up and flipped backwards to avoid the attack, knowing that the chainsaw would cut his top skull. But even after that, the psychotic madman continued with his assault with LM. He ran straight towards him and started swinging his chainsaw up, down, left, right, and diagonally. The Titan focused and avoided every direction the chainsaw was swinging. Of course, his black jacket had a few cuts and was looking like something punk bands would use for their shows, but at least it wasn't much worse then that. As for striking back, the renegade was trying to find an opening to get the second first blow in. But Eddie moved so fast, it's so hard finding one weakness. The killer then used another diagonal slice to the right bottom to cut one of the Titan's feet. Immediately, LM jumped up and avoided the low attack. Eddie was about to cut him up in the air, but as he was going to do that, something caught the weapon he was carrying. When he looked down, he noticed the edge of the chainsaw was caught by a piece of wood the holds the shelves filled with wine bottles. He tried desperately to pry it out but to no avail while LM, who was in slow motion in his point of view, looked down and found his opening. So he flipped right side up and landed gently on the psycho's shoulder. Eddie felt that and turned to his right shoulder to see what it was. Only thing he saw was a kick right in his chin. What LM did was give Eddie a really high kick to his chin and lifted off his shoulders, somersaulting up in the air and away from the killer. Eddie felt the impact as he fell to the floor the same time the tip of the chainsaw was freed from the wooden shelf. But as that happened, the wine shelf started to fall and created a domino effect on one shelf after another. LM was already mid air and upside down as he was flying to the other end of the room, the very same direction the shelves were falling towards. He immediately landed on the other end of the room the same time the last shelf fell next to him. He didn't see that coming as the shelf landed on him and caused him to fall to the ground. Once that chaos ended, the Titan looked at the mess and noticed that his legs were bolted by debris that were once shelves. He tried to pull himself out of the rubble, but there was little effort over it. He didn't know that Eddie slowly got up and saw the rebel stuck in his own mess. Smiling under his mask, he picked up the chainsaw and headed toward the Titan cocking the weapon ready to cut. Meanwhile, LM continued to pull as hard as he can but no matter how hard he tries, he couldn't break free at all. What he didn't know was that a shadow was loaming over him with a weapon over the shadow's head. When he heard the rattling sound, the renegade look up and saw Eddie with a chainsaw up in the air.

Eddie: "Now, time to finish it!"

LM immediately pulled his leg out of the debris harder to get out of the broken shelves, but still no use. The psychopath was about to kill the Titan there on the spot until he heard someone coming from the left.

Negative Man: "Get away from him!"

Eddie turned his head to the left and saw Negative Man, or his dark energy self, rushing towards the fiend in blinding fast speed. Eddie had very little time to react as the Doom Patrol member speared him and sent him flying to the other end and crashed right into the wall, letting Larry phase through his body and the wall itself. While Eddie was down and out at the moment, LM saw it all go down and noticed that the killer's head was under a shelf filled with wine barrels. Seeing that, he has an opportunity to take him out before Eddie could attack again. So he took his rifle out and aimed it at the support sticks that hold the shelves together. Once LM pulled the trigger, he fired a barrage of bullets at the barrels, causing the shelves to break apart and red wine spilling everywhere. While that was happening Eddie was shaking his head from the sudden attack and was going to get back to his job. But then he felt drips of wine raining down on him. He looked up to see what it was and saw barrels of wine falling down on him. The torturer panicked as barrel after barrel fell on top of him until he was completely buried underneath broken barrels of wine. As that was out of the way, Negative Man appeared in front of the rebel Titan and had his arms crossed. LM looked up to the dark being and had a stern look on his face.

LM: "What took you so long?"

The Doom Patrol member sighed to himself as he use his ability to break the debris over LM's foot.

Negative Man: "Don't mind me… I'm just waiting for the right moment to help you."

When the rebel was free from the tattered shelves, LM shook his foot to see if it was broken. Lucky for him, his foot didn't break as he was able to stand up. At the same time, Negative Man flew back into his lifeless body and instantly got up. After the two dust themselves up, both LM and Larry joined up and looked at the pile of broken wine barrels where Eddie was buried under.

Negative Man: "Is he going to be okay?"

LM: "For a villain that enjoys killing people for money, yeah I believe so. But I think we should leave now before he get more pissed then ever."

Negative Man nodded in agreement as the two left the winery and headed to the door where Eddie was waiting for them. Speaking of Eddie, the psychopath burst free from the rubble and was dripping in soaked wine. He looked around the place and noticed that the two got away.

Eddie: "So, you two want to play hide and seek huh? Alright then…"

He took his chainsaw out of the broken barrels and started it up again.

Eddie: "You're it."

* * *

Back to the two, they were running down the hallway, trying to reach the exit, if they could ever find it. Negative Man looked to LM and was worried about this.

Negative Man: "I don't see why we're running if we can't find the exit in the first place. This is a waste of both time and energy. Hell, the exit might be in Kokamo for all I care."

LM: "Well, if you remember correctly, two of the guards were protecting the wine cellar. If we see guards protecting a certain area, then that means we might be getting close to our exit."

Negative Man: "And what about Eddie? Surely barrels of wine won't slow him down. Maybe get him a little drunk, but it won't slow him down."

LM: "I know, I know… I just thought it would be enough to hold him back. Last thing I want is to have him chasing us around with a chainsaw thinking he's Leatherface. We have to hurry up and find the exit fast before he-"

Just when LM was about to finish his sentence, the two heard a loud chain rattling noise behind them followed by a very familiar and yet disturbing voice.

Eddie: "Ready or not, here I come!"

Larry looked back when he heard the voice then turned his head to the Titan again with a aggravated look on his face.

Negative Man: "You were saying?"

LM rolled his eyes around and continued on their pursuit out of there.

LM: "Just shut up and keep running! Don't even think about looking back!"

So the two continued to run down the straight hallway, looking for their exit as quickly as they can. As they were running, the two notice another guard coming out of a doorway. He was looking around the hallway to see if there were any intruders or escapees in the mist. When he turned to the left, he saw the two convicts heading to his direction. So he pointed his rifle at the two and told them to stop.

Vampire Guard 28: "Freeze!!!"

But LM took that to the offensive. He ran past the Doom Patrol Member and in front of him to reach close enough to a wall. As he approached the guard, he focused hard and jumps onto a pillar with one foot. When he got off the pillar, he gave the guard a spinning kick to the chin and knocked him out in an instance. He landed on the ground while the vampire fell face first into the pavement. Once he took care of him, LM meet up with Larry and continued on running.

LM: "Sorry, can't stay and fight. Got a psychotic killer with a chainsaw after me!"

The two kept running faster, finding where their next entry way is. They approached a corner and turned to the right to enter another hallway. That's when they were introduced by a lot of guards holding rifles. The two immediately stop when they saw the group as the leading man ordered them to surrender.

Vampire Guard 29: "We got you right now punks. Surrender peacefully or we will have to take some drastic steps."

The two remained still as they don't know what to do with the group of guards wanting to kill them. Not only that, but they are being followed by a chainsaw wielding maniac. Thinking of no other option, LM decided to take matters into his own hands. He took a step forward as the guards pointed their weapons at the rebel and the leader cried out loud…

Vampire Guard 29: "FIRE!!!"

Everyone pulled their triggers and open fire on the two prisoners. All LM just did was raising his hand up and position it for a stop. Negative Man thought that his comrade completely lost it and ducked down to avoid the gunfire. But for some strange reason, he didn't hear the bullets passing them, or penetrating the rebel. When he looked up, he saw LM still alive and well. What he also saw was that all the bullets stopped instantly just inches to the Titan. Shock and awe by what he witnessed, he shook his head and was completely skeptical.

Negative Man: "How… How did you do that?"

Still trying to focus, LM answered the Doom Patrol member without looking at him.

LM: "Hey, what can I say? I have experience…"

The group of vampires was completely surprised by what the renegade did as one of them look at their leader.

Vampire Guard 30: "Uh… Sir?"

The leader shook his head and gave them the same order.

Vampire Guard 29: "Just keep on shooting!! One of those bullets has to get rid of them."

Again the guards continued to fire, hoping to kill the two from escaping. LM lifted his other hand and stopped more bullets from hitting them. The onslaught continued until the guards ran out of ammo and began reloading as quickly as possible. While they were reloading, the renegade Titan smirked and decided to get rid of them.

LM: "My move…"

He closed his eyes and began to focus as hard as he could. The bullets started to shake and turn into the opposite direction, where the guards were. After he did that, he shaped his hands to look like pistols and said something pretty obvious.

LM: "Bang…"

He lifted his hands up, acting like he was really shooting two pistols. Suddenly, all the bullets that were going to kill him blasted immediately and sailed straight towards the guards. They didn't have any time to avoid as the bullets went at them at blinding speed and hit them all with extreme force. Fortunately, they were vampires and that didn't kill them, just wound them severely. Negative Man watched it all happen couldn't believe what he saw. He then approached the Titan asked him what was all that about.

Negative Man: "Okay, now that wasn't normal. Exactly what just happened? How were you able to pull that off?"

The Doom Patrol member waited for an answer. But before he could get one, they heard a very familiar voice coming closer then ever.

Eddie: "I'm coming to get you…"

The two looked back and the hall they were in and could tell that Eddie was not far from them. LM groaned to himself and looks to Larry.

LM: "I'll explain later. Right now, we have to get out of here before Eddie catches up."

They continued to run straight pass the downed guards and turned to the left to find their exit. But when they turned the corner; they noticed there was nothing but a wall in the end of the hall.

Negative Man: "Terrific! We're now trapped!"

The Doom Patrol member turned his head to see LM and was upset about this.

Negative Man: "Nice going genius. Now what are we going to do?"

The Titan looked around to see how are they going to get out of this mess. Then he remembered all the vampires that were trying to kill them. If there were guards there, then that means that they were guarding something very important. He looked around the room one more time and found another wooden door that the vampires were guardian.

LM: "I think we found our next checkpoint. Come on!"

The rebel ran to the door as Negative Man followed. Once they opened the door, the two entered in the same time Eddie appeared and headed to the end of the hall with a chainsaw at tow. As he made it to their position, he noticed they weren't anywhere to be found.

Eddie: "Huh… Now where did you run off to?"

Back with the two escapees, they locked the door and turned around to see where they are. What they saw was what appears to be some kind of laundry room with rows of washing and drying machines, racks to put clean clothes, and hampers to take care of the dirty ones. Looking at all of this Larry was a little confused by all of this.

Negative Man: "First a wine cellar and now a laundry room. Do these guards really have to take care of these areas?"

LM: "Unless it has to do with defending our way out. And by the way this looks, we might be getting close."

As they were going to continue, they heard Eddie coming from the door behind them.

Eddie: "I know you two are in there. Come out or I'm coming in after ya!"

The two couldn't believe it as they heard him starting the chainsaw.

LM: "So much for getting away from him. Barricade the door! Find something to block him from coming in!"

Negative Man nodded with him as they started searching for things they could use as blockers. They were able to take a few empty hampers, some movable shelves, and a couple of benches to block the killer on the other side of the door. As they were done with that, Eddie was able to start his chainsaw and began cutting the door down along with a few of the items used to barricade it in the first place. The rebel nodded and knew that it will hold him off for a while.

LM: "There… That should keep him busy. Let's go!"

Quickly, the two ran down the long laundry room while the psycho was trying to break through the door. The run took forever as Negative Man and LM continued their path through the hall of washing machines and dryers. That's when they spotted a door at the end of the hall. When they reached the door, they both knock down and entered another hallway. But as they opened the door, they saw a guard keeping post in front of them. When he saw the two, he pointed the rifle at them and told them to stop.

Vampire Guard 31: "You two, hold it right there! Stay where you are or else!"

Both the Doom Patrol member and the Titan looked to each other and gave themselves a shoulder nod. Instinctively, the two split up and ran in a curve towards the vampire. The guard didn't know who to shoot at first since they split, but decided that LM was likely the biggest target. So he pointed his rifle at him and opened fire. The bullets should've wounded him, but the renegade Titan focused and dodged every bullet as time moves slowly around him. He somersaulted; cart wheeled, and sidestepped everyway he can so that he got closer. When he did, he grabbed the gun and lifted it up in the air while the enemy was firing. The bullets flew and hit the ceiling as the two continued to wrestle for control. Just then, the rifle ran out of ammo and LM took the opportunity he needed. He started off by head butting the guard with his head, causing him to let go of the gun. Now with the gun in LM's hands, he used it as a baseball bat the whack the guard, who was still already dazed from the head butt, upside the head. Once the guard fell down and was temporarily unconscious, the prisoners continued to run to the left of the hall. As they reached the end, they turned right and left through another short hall. But as they make another left, three more guards appeared holding shotguns. They all pulled the trigger at the same time as pellet shells flew directly towards the two. LM bended all the way back while his knees collapsed forwards to make a quick slide while Negative Man hide behind one of the pillars and let his soul self phase out of his body. As the renegade was sliding, he got his rifle ready and fired a round of shots at the guard in the middle. The vampire was seriously wounded as LM made a complete stop at the very spot the enemy was in. That's when the two other vampires turned to where the prisoner is and pointed their shotguns at him. They were about to fire him until suddenly, out of the blue, Negative Man popped out of the floor in his dark energy form and attack the guard on the left side from behind. He wrapped his hands around the vampire's head and cracked his neck in a second. Once he fell down to the ground in a second, the last guard noticed it and pointed the weapon at the Doom Patrol member, not realizing that LM was there too. With him distracted, the Titan got up and grabs a hold of the enemy's shotgun before the guard could react. The rebel immediately used the shotgun as a weapon and hit the guard's head with the end of the weapon. The vampire got dazed which gave LM the chance in taking the shotgun from his hands and flipped it around to pointed it at his target. He pulled the trigger and another round of pellets came out of the weapon's hole, only this time it hit the guard and not the prisoners. The last vampire fell and was in complete pain in his stomach. Once that battle was over, the renegade Titan turned to see Larry and position his shotgun ready.

LM: "Area's clear. Let's go!"

When Negative Man flew back to into his body, the two left the fight and proceeded down the hall, getting closer to their exit. As they were running, LM knew that the three guards that were there meant there's a passage that could take them to a way out of the underground maze. They reached the end of the hall and turned to the left. As they turned left, they noticed a door at the end of that hall, but then noticed a torrent hanging on the ceiling, waiting for any threat that would come to it. To their surprise, the torrent saw them and immediately opened fire on them. Quickly, LM and Negative Man split up again and hid behind the wall pillars for better cover. After a few seconds, the rebel took a quick peak at what they're up against and the torrent continued to fire to where he was. He took cover at once and cussed under his breath.

LM: "Shit! This keeps on getting better and better."

Larry peeked as well, but the torrent turned on him and fired at him too. Taking cover, he looked at the rebel and started making a quick guess.

Negative Man: "Well by the way this looks, I'm guessing that's our next point of entry."

The Titan looked at him and nodded in agreement.

LM: "I could agree with you on that deduction Larry. And with a torrent guarding the area, my guess is that that could be our exit. We have to come up with a way in getting into that room without being turned to Swiss cheese. Any ideas?"

Negative Man started to think until he came up with one.

Negative Man: "I got an idea, but it's not going to be easy."

LM: "Well, whatever it is you're going to do, do it now. Because that torrent doesn't look friendly to us."

The Doom Patrol member nodded as he started to concentrate really hard. That when his dark energy body came out of his shell and sped straight towards the sentry gun. The torrent saw him and quickly fired at him, but for some strange reason, the bullets that hit the negative being didn't slow down. As he approached the weapon, he flew up and went right into the gun itself. LM wasn't sure what Larry was doing until seconds later where the torrent started to short circuit in black lightning bolts and suddenly exploded to a thousand pieces. Out of the explosion came Negative Man as he flew back to his prone body and absorbed right into it. When he got up and stretched a little, LM approached him and was completely surprised at what happened just now.

LM: "Wow… That was pretty impressive. How the heck did you do that?"

Negative Man finished stretching his body and answered the rebel on what he did.

Negative Man: "Well, it's real simple. Not only do I use my dark energy to beat baddies quicker, I can also enter any type of machinery and short circuit them until it's completely destroyed. It's another knack I get with my powers."

This impressed LM as he rubbed his chin and little and nodded in approval.

LM: "Not bad… I guess you're more useful then I take credit for."

He then looks back at the door that the torrent was guarding and thought about the task at hand.

LM: "But enough that. Right now, we got to get out of this basement and find the Frenchman's office."

Larry turned to see the door the rebel was looking at and nodded in agreement. So the two walked straight to the door and LM got the chance to opening it, taking them inside the place. When they did, the two felt extremely cold as they wrapped their arms around their bodies and begin to shiver.

Negative Man: "Brr… What type of room is this? It's freezing in here!"

LM looked throughout the entire room and realized where they were. What he saw was the biggest cold storage he had ever seen before. The place had hooks with frozen cow meat hanging on them, shelves of cut lamb, fish, and pork all lined up in a row, and a contraption in the middle that helps keeps the food around there cold and fresh. Scanning the area, he now knows where they are.

LM: "If I would've guess, I'm saying we're in a cold storage room, and a big one at that."

The rebel walked down the area to see if there was another way out of it before they freeze themselves to death. As he walked past the strange freezing contraption, he found what appears to be a lift the goes up to the Chateau, where he had no idea. Relived at what he found, he turned to Negative Man and told him the good news.

LM: "Hey, I found the exit! Let's get out of here!"

He ran straight to the lift and pushed the button. But just as the doors opened and LM was about to get in, he got a straight punch right to the face. He almost falls to the floor but he quickly did a handstand and flipped right back up to see who punched him. To his surprise, what he saw was one of the prison's guardian's Cujo, waiting for the two to come here.

Cujo: "Sorry, but you're not going anywhere."

The rebel Titan straighten his neck a little bit and was unprepared for that surprise attack, but he decided to play it cool and get on with the fight. So he gotten his stance ready and remembered facing this man before when he first entered the Chateau.

LM: "All right, bud… It's time for our little rematch."

Cujo grunted as he charged right in and began his attack on the renegade. He started by doing a spinning heel kick to LM's face again but the rebel bended back to avoid the assault. The guardian then give the Titan a series of punches left to right in order to get a good opening. However, LM did a series of high and low blocks to avoid getting attack. When Cujo did a backhand strike, LM quickly grabbed it and looked at the enemies fighting style with a questionable look on his face.

LM: "Hmm… This seems new… Let me guess, upgraded yourself?"

Cujo was now really pissed about what he said and went on the attack once more by slipping his hand out of the rebel's grip and went to a spinning double punch to the prisoner's sternum. LM felt that and flew back; close enough to reach the freezing machine. Fortunately, he skidded to a complete stop before he entered into the strange machine. Cujo saw this and had a wicked smirk on his face.

Cujo: "Careful where you step punk. Once you enter that ice chamber, you'll be frozen like a Popsicle in the summer time."

LM looked back at this chamber Cujo said and was now a little worried about what would happen if he step foot into that place. But by looking back at the chamber, Cujo found an opening he needed to push him in. He ran straight to the rebel, jumped up, and grabbed a hold of the pipe hanging from the ceiling to swing it. He was going to double kick him in the back and finishes him at once. But just as he was going to do that, LM felt that coming and sidestepped out of the way for the enemy to jump into the machine. Cujo was caught completely off guard from that move and immediately landed on his feet and stopped a few good inches before entering. LM then rolled behind one of the vampire leaders and was ready to finish the job by giving a high sidekick to his back. Cujo then turned around and quickly grabbed the kick with both hands before it was too late. Successfully doing so, he spinned the Titan's foot, causing his body to spin in the air and fall to the floor back first. The rebel shook his head a little bit, didn't expecting that coming. With the renegade down, Cujo got the opportunity he needed to get a hold of him. LM panicked and used one of his feet to push the vampire out of the way as fast as he could. After one last sudden push, Cujo went back and was just about to enter the chamber. The leader intentionally used both of his hands to get a hold of both sides of the frame door, just so he could not get into the machine. LM then lifted his legs up and jumped back up to his feet, ready to take him down before he has the chance in escaping. Cujo then jump up and place two of his feet at the rebel's stomach once again. LM roll down and got right back up again, just in time for the leader to charge in and gave him a number of punches and kicks. LM blocked them all and retaliated back with his own version of punches and kicks. As the two kept on fighting, Negative Man watched in the sidelines of the fight. Ever since the rebel told the Doom Patrol member he found the exit, he followed him and was just in time to see the fight. Though he liked watching, he didn't want to stand by and do nothing. He wanted to help. So he waited until LM needed the help. So far no help was needed as he crossed his arms and was getting impatient.

Negative Man: "Whenever you're ready, call me for help. I got all the time in the world."

He continued to wait, unaware that he heard the sound of a chainsaw coming from right behind him. Suddenly, he heard some type of cutting coming from behind and turned around to see what it is. What he saw was that the tip of a chainsaw cutting through the door and was about to succeed. Seeing something like that happening could only mean one thing. Suddenly, the door burst open and Eddie entered the cold storage room with his chainsaw completely warmed up. He looked right at Larry and smirked viciously at him.

Eddie: "I found you…"

Negative Man was completely shocked at this and rolled his eyes around to sigh.

Negative Man: "Oh here we go…"

The psychotic madman raised his chainsaw up and was ready for a battle. He then charged right towards the Doom Patrol member with a blood-curdling scream and was going to cut him right up the middle. Negative Man instinctively ducked down and rolled out of the way before he got turned into mincemeat. He quickly got up and ran away from the crazed man while Eddie lifted his chainsaw up and pursuit the bandaged up man. Meanwhile, LM was still busy fighting Cujo, not noticing Eddie trying to kill Negative Man. He gave two punches and jumped to do a spinning roundhouse kick. But the vampire blocked the two and bended down in a circle to avoid the kick. But just as he went back up, the rebel got on his feet and surprised him with a backwards-high heel kick to the chin. The leader stumbled back from the attack and shook the cobwebs out of his head. He then wiped the edge of his mouth and feel blood dripping down his chin. After examining the blood on his fingertips, he looked at LM and chuckled to himself.

Cujo: "Very impressive boy. You seem to fight better then the last time."

LM smirked at that and replied with a cocky attitude on his face.

LM: "What can I say… I learn from the best."

Cujo then got serious and knew about something.

Cujo: "Still, it wouldn't be enough. You not going to stop Merovingian and the Brotherhood for putting their plan in action. I won't let it. Now get back to the torture chamber and behave like a nice dead man."

To that end, the renegade Titan shook his head while tightening his fist.

LM: "Sorry, but I can't. You see, I got myself a get out of jail free card. Wanna see it?"

Immediately, he lifted his fist up and punches the vampire right in the face. Cujo stumbled back the moment he felt that impact as LM went on with his assault. He did two punches down to the enemy's sides as Cujo blocked both of them. The rebel then used one of his knees to jab him to the gut. As the vampire squatted down in pain, LM took this opening and used the same fist he tightened to give a swift uppercut to the forehead. Cujo was still dazed, but at the same time aware at what's been going on. Realizing what he's up against, he ran straight to the renegade and speared him right to the waist. Once the two were on the floor, the vampire was on top of the prisoner and continually punches him in the face. After three to four punches, the rebel used his strength to roll over Cujo. Now LM was on top of the enemy, giving his own punches to him. Back to Larry, he was trying to avoid the maniac's chainsaw attack and hope he doesn't get cut up. He can't fight him head on and if he uses his dark soul self, his body would be completely vulnerable to the attack. He thought it was best hiding behind all the hanged meat that's hung everywhere on the ceiling. But Eddie cuts the meat up like they were timber. Fortunately, Larry avoids the chainsaw swings when it was cutting up all of the meat. He quickly backed away from the psycho, trying to reason with him as much as he could.

Negative Man: "Hang on there buddy. Let's not get a little over our heads here for a second. I don't know how much this Frenchman is paying you. But my leader owns a powerful company. I'm pretty sure he can make it worth your wild."

Eddie smirked at that offer, but laughed at it at the same time.

Eddie: "Sorry bandaged boy, but unless it's about killing someone for money I'm not taking any temp jobs. And as far as your offer goes, I don't accept it."

To that end, the lunatic rushed towards the Doom Patrol member with his chainsaw ready for a massacre. Negative Man sidestepped out of the way before Eddie got the chance in finishing his job. Back to LM, he was still fighting Cujo and was still on top of him continuously punching him till he passes out. While he was doing that, Cujo looked for an opening that would help him get out of this predicament. Finally, he found one as he placed his foot on LM's stomach and used all of his remaining strength to lift the rebel off the ground and send him flying behind him. The rebel once again landed on the ground back first and was getting really tired to the pain he's feeling. But he still got to fight no matter what. He lifted his legs up and spinned around break dancing style and was up on his feet. At the same time, Cujo jumped back up and turned around to face the rebel. The two then charged each other and went on the attack. They kicked, punched, and blocked each other's attack until one couldn't fight at all. Cujo did a double kick up to the rebel's face but he blocked both of them while going backwards. As he did that, he spinned and did a back kick to the enemy's chest. As he stumbles back, LM used his same foot to perform a roundhouse kick to finish the battle. But just as he did that, the vampire grabbed his foot with the inside of his elbow and held on to it tightly. LM was surprised by this but wanted to finish it anyways. So he use his left hand and started to punch the guy in the face. Yet again, Cujo grabbed the punch with his other hand and tighten it tight too. Now the rebel was surprised by the guardian's reaction and was now completely defenseless at the moment. Cujo then smirk wickedly as he used up all of his strength to lift him up and threw him to the middle of the freezer. The Titan skidded on his butt, but had the chance to roll back and went back up to his feet. He was going to go another round until he felt something rubbing his back. So he turned around and was going to punch whoever's going to attack him, only to find Negative Man standing in front of him, startled too to what he felt behind him. The two stared at each other and were quite surprised to see each other again.

Negative Man: "LM?"

LM: "Larry? What are you doing?"

Negative Man: "What do you think I'm doing? Trying to survive."

LM: "Survive? From what?"

He took a peek from behind the Doom Patrol member and saw Eddie with his chainsaw poised and ready to strike. With his eyes wide in fear, he looked back and Negative Man and laughed nervously and now knew who he was surviving from.

LM: "Uh… Nevermind…"

He turned around and saw Cujo standing in front of him and could tell things got a whole lot worse.

Cujo: "Well now, this is interesting. Standing right between a rock and a hard place. How convenient… It looks like you won't be able to reach the Frenchman any time soon. Now be a good boy and kindly surrender."

LM didn't know what to do. Both he and Negative Man are in a whole lot more trouble then ever. Not only does he have to deal with Cujo, but also Eddie with his chainsaw all fired up and poised for blood. He has two choices… One, he and his friend would fight this off and get on that elevator to reach the Chateau. Or two, they would die right here and now. As far as he knows it, they are both screwed. Just as he was about to think up a plan, he heard Eddie coming from the other side.

Eddie: "Now wait just a second bud? What about me? Your boss paid me to kill these prisoners. I intend to kill them right now."

Cujo looked back at Eddie and was getting annoyed.

Cujo: "No Eddie. You were supposed to kill them at the chamber and then we'll pay you for your assignment. And by the way this looks, you failed miserably. So as far as you know it, you won't get paid any time soon."

The psycho rolled his eyes around and was peed at this and retorted back at the vampire.

Eddie: "Now hold on just a second. Your boss said that I get paid when I kill them. He didn't say anything about where to kill."

Cujo: "Well thanks to you, you let them escape your grasp and now they're here in this room getting out. The Frenchman is very disappointed in you."

Eddie: "Well you go tell the Frenchman I'm not leaving until I kill these bastards and get my pay!"

The two continued to argue like there's no tomorrow, unaware that the two prisoners were watching the whole thing unraveling right before their eyes. As the two were arguing, Negative Man asked the rebel in a whispery tone.

Negative Man: "Um… Don't the two realize they have two of us right where they want us?"

LM: "I guess sometimes egos clash once in a while. This might give us an opportunity we need."

Negative Man: "And how are we going to do that?"

LM: "Take a look to the left. Do you see the ice chamber in the middle?"

Larry turned his head to the left and saw the ice chamber LM was talking about.

Negative Man: "Yeah I see it. What's the point?"

LM: "Listen, that chamber can freeze anyone or anything who steps into it. If we get these two in there, they will be completely frozen and it will give us the chance to escape this place."

Negative Man: "And how are we going to do that?"

LM thought of this for a second and came up with a wickedly good idea.

LM: "Follow my lead…"

The two looked at the enemies still bickering about payment. Just as they were going to cool each other's heads, LM started to talk to them.

LM: "You know, Merovingian has a way in manipulating people with fame and fortune. I could imagine the many people act like a bunch of puppets on strings."

The two stopped arguing and this time was listening in on what the rebel was saying.

Cujo: "What are you talking about?"

The rebel smirked about this for a second and continued on with the conversation.

LM: "Well think about it for a second. Merovingian has all the power in the palm of his hand and yet he doesn't have enough. And be that as it may, he always need a few helping hands to help him gain that power he needs. I mean first Slade and how the Brotherhood? Can't he do this by himself? Hell, he needs your help to take over the world Cujo."

Cujo: "What do you mean by that punk? He's not controlling me!"

LM: "Oh is that true? Well be that you are always a lapdog for your master; he wouldn't give you a bone until you get the job done. And even if you finish the job, the only bone you get was the little wishbone after every chicken dinner he always have."

Negative Man listened in on what LM was trying to say and understand what he was trying to do. So he looked at Eddie and followed the rebel's plan.

Negative Man: "He's right on that occasion Eddie. Merovingian has everything he needs to take over this planet but he needs partners and associates that would make it possible. And you Eddie are an exception to his endeavor. You got assigned here to kill us for money. Hell, that's your stick right? You get paid if you kill someone. But how much is the question? A billion? A million? A thousand? You might be lucky to get chump change when you're done with us."

Both Eddie and Cujo were getting pretty annoyed with the two and were about to break. That's when LM decided to finish this.

LM: "Face the facts you two, Merovingian's only using you for his own personal objective. When he's done with you he'll kick you off the curb and forget about the two of you. As far as you know it, without him, you two would be nothing."

That's when the two finally snapped.

Cujo: "All right that's it! We had it up to here with you two! Come on Eddie, let's mop the floor with them!"

Eddie: "Yes, lets. Just let me get dibs on the one with the bandages all over him. I was wondering what's underneath all of that."

Eddie raised his chainsaw ready while Cujo positioned himself for battle. As they were getting ready to charge, LM told Negative Man the plan in a whisper.

LM: "All right, here's the plan. When I say go, we sidestep to the right for them to be together. Once that happens, we'll give them a strong enough kick to send them to the chamber."

Negative Man: "You think that would be a bit risky. I don't think you know but we're between two lunatics. And by the way things look, they are a hundred percent pissed."

LM: "Just trust me on this one. The Titans trust me."

Larry rolled his eyes around behind the bandages and sighed nervously.

Larry: "I was afraid you would say that."

Both Cujo and Eddie were now ready as they stared at their prey with greedy eyes. Soon enough, the two charged in and were going to kill them. They were just about to finish them with one blow but the one of the prisoners grabbed the other's hand and he said the order.

LM: "NOW!"

As he said that, he closed his eyes and concentrate hard. In a matter of seconds, time slowed down and Negative Man notice that Eddie moved much slower then normal. Wondering what happened, LM pulled the Doom Patrol member out of the way to safety. As they did that, time resumed and both Cujo and Eddie missed them by a few nanoseconds. They all stopped in their tracks and looked at each other for a few short seconds, completely shocked.

Eddie: "What the hell happened?"

Just then, they heard a whistle coming from the right. They turned their heads to see where the whistle came from until they saw both LM and Negative Man with their feet ready to kick.

LM: "Hello there…"

The two then raised their legs up and gave the two killers a forceful side kick to their faces, sending them flying to the ice chamber and right into it. The two then hit the wall of the chamber and slumped down completely unconscious. When that happens, the machine detected new meat to freeze and shut the door tight. A light came from inside of the room as the machine begins to freeze the occupants from within. After a few short seconds, the door opened up and cold smoke emanated out of the chamber. The two escapees weren't sure what had happened so LM took a few steps closer to witness the results. As the smoke cleared and the place was viewable, the rebel Titan saw the two turned into human icicles, completely frozen in place. Pleased by this, the Titan smirked and said an old cliché of a catchphrase.

LM: "Stay frosty…"

He then looked back at Larry and told him to go to the elevator.

LM: "That took care of the peanut gallery. Let's enter the elevator and get out of this hellhole."

But Negative Man was a little confused at what happened just a moment ago. Not only that, but what happened throughout the lower levels of the Chateau. He seen his new friend defy gravity, stop bullets with the palm of his hand, and slow down time. He wondered how he did that, cause he never saw someone doing nothing like that at all. But before he could ask him that question, LM got a little impatient and told him again to get in.

LM: "Well, what are you waiting for? An invitation? Let's go before Merv gets away."

Larry shook his head a little and decided to wait until the time is right.

Negative Man: "Right."

The two then went to the elevator as LM pushed the button. Once the doors opened, the two entered and the rebel pressed the only floor that goes up, the kitchen. The doors closed and the elevator moved up to reach its destination. What they didn't notice was that a hidden security camera was watching the whole thing.

* * *

In a dark room deep within the Chateau, a cloaked figure watched the battle that took place and wasn't pleased at what happened. He even had his cell phone with him and told his boss the situation.

Vlad: "Yes sir, both the prisoners have escaped the lower levels of the Chateau and are heading up. Apparently both Cujo and Eddie failed to stop them and they might be heading to your office even as we speak."

_Merovingian: "Merde! LM is tougher then I thought. Vlad, I want you to prevent him and his new friend to reaching my office. I don't want them ruining my plan."_

Vlad: "Understood sir. I'll send my men to the kitchen area to make sure that those two won't make it out of the elevator in time."

Vlad hung up the phone and walked away from the screen, alerting his men on the situation they're in now.

**And that finishes the long awaited chapter. Damn, this took longer then I thought. And as always, be that I am the nice guy that I am; here are the translations of Merovingian's French lesson.**

**Merde! – Damn it!  
****Ainsi, avons-nous une entente? - Thus, we have an agreement?  
****ami – friend  
****Excusez-moi ... – Excuse me…  
****Bonjour? – Hello?  
****Comment? – How?  
****Très bon. – Very good.**

**Now I just hope that the next chapter is both shorter and quicker then this one. Speaking of which, on the next chapter I'm doing a side story of the Titans and Doom Patrol while LM and Negative Man were trying to escape. You just got to wait and see what would happen. Please Review.**


	13. Meet Last Hope

**Here's the short chapter I promised all of you about. Though it did take a little long, at least it was much quicker then the last one. Also, I'm going on a trip to Greece in a few days so this update would be a bit unexpected and there might be a few errors I must've missed. But either the case, I hope this chapter will interest you while I'm away. In my last chapter, I got no reviews still and the hit counter is 10. I don't know what I'm doing completely wrong. My last Teen Matrix story worked out well and it had gotten some good hits. Maybe I should give a message to the authors that read the first story, see if that works. Now on this next chapter, I'm going to mix things up a bit. Be that this is a Teen Titans story, I can't leave the team out in the dust without giving them appearances and what not. So be that I was a nice person that I am, I decided putting together sub stories in between LM's and Negative Man's mission. In this sub chapter, the Titans and the Doom Patrol headed to Last Hope's base of operation where LM's former team was trying to get information. What's going to happen from there on out? Let's see for ourselves.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or the Matrix**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Meet Last Hope

Metro City, a place of both business and industry coming together to make the perfect community. But deep within the city, crime and terrorism spreads like a cancer that won't stop. Within the city, in abandon warehouses and underground sewers, small groups of terrorists, or freedom fighters as they call themselves, gather information and stop bad men, or programs from where they're from, from tearing the city and world from the inside out. These people are Zion soldiers, a band dedicated to protecting the Matrix from viruses and dangerous programs. But flying above the city was both the T-ship and the DP Jet reaching towards their destination. Inside the two ships, the Teen Titans and the Doom Patrol were looking through their digital screens, checking to see if they reach their point of entry. On a much more lighter note, since the Teen Titans had two additional members, they've upgraded their ship and two more pods between the front and middle sections of the ship for both Terra and LM. As they were flying to their spot, Mento was on the comm. channel, wondering about something.

_Mento: "So remind me again why we're doing this?"_

Robin sighed to himself and explained to the Doom Patrol leader in a simplified way.

Robin: "Because the leader of Last Hope is doing some interrogation with a close friend of Merovingian. We need to find out what the Frenchman is up to and find out fast. If we don't, I fear that we're in great danger. Besides, Silent Night is a friend of LM's his time as leader. She can trust us."

_Mento: "Yeah, they can trust YOU. But I don't think they would trust us. I didn't think they even see us back at the Tower."_

Just then, Robot Man's voice was heard in the background, trying to calm his leader down.

_Robot Man: "Easy now Steve, don't get all worked up on this. This LM fellow is one of Beast Boy's friends. I'm pretty sure they could invite us in."_

_Mento: "Yes, but I don't think they would invite us with open arms, being as to who they are and who we are."_

Robin couldn't take this as he explained to the Doom Patrol leader what he was thinking.

Robin: "Listen, when we get to Last Hopes base, I'll explain to them everything that happened. Just won't do anything that is completely stupid okay. I'll contact you when we get there. Robin out."

He turned off the comm. channels and immediately sighed to himself, placing his fingers on the top of his nose between his eye mask.

Robin: "What did I get myself into?"

That's when he heard the voices of his comrades easing him.

Starfire: "Don't blame yourself Robin, it was all unpreventable."

Robin looked at Starfire in the bubble next to him and she had a concern look on her face.

Cyborg: "Stars right Rob. It wasn't your choice to let LM go off on his mission alone, it was his. Not to mention we didn't know the Frenchman was working with the Brotherhood of evil till now. Besides, we encounter with them before and you know how they are able to manipulate people."

Robin lowered his head and had a sternful look on his face, remembering what happened to him and the Titans across the globe when the Brotherhood tapped into their communicators and traced their every move.

Robin: "Yeah, and that's something I want to forget."

Suddenly, there was a beeping sound coming from one of the consoles. Raven looked down to see the monitor and noticed that they were getting close to Last Hope's base of operations.

Raven: "We're approaching Last Hope's HQ. ETA two minutes."

Robin: "Then let's get ready to land."

The Titan leader turned on his comm. channel to get in contact with the Doom Patrol and told them that they're almost there.

Robin: "Mento, we're almost at Last Hope's base of operations. Prepare to land when we get there. And make sure that you activate your cloaking device on your plane."

Without warning, the Doom Patrol leader boomed out on the Boy Wonder's headset, confused on what he said.

_Mento: "What? Why do we have to activate our cloaking device?"_

Robin: "Because even though this team are the good guys saving this city, they are still criminals to the public. If the authorities notice two ships that belong to us heroes landing in an abandon area, they might get suspicious and send investigators or a SWAT team to see what's going on. And the last thing I want is to get arrested for helping terrorists."

_Mento: "You can't be serious!?"_

Robin: "Well unless you any other place to park close to Last Hope's base without being notice, then you have no other choice."

_Mento: "All right fine. But if we get into trouble, you're the one that would take the blame."_

Robin: "Truly noted."

Robin pressed a button on his control console to activate his cloaking device. Within seconds, the T-Ship faded in the sky and was completely invisible. Mento too activated his cloaking device as both ships were flying through the air completely invisible, getting ready to land.

* * *

After two minutes, the ships landed at the docks near a bunch of abandon warehouses that were left behind some time ago. Both teams got off their ships and walked down the docks in search of the rebel's base. Once they left the pier, Cyborg looked at the Titan leader and asked him the location.

Cyborg: "Well, we're here. Now where is their base?"

Robin: "According to Silent Night's coordinanse, the location of the base is in a storage building marked Warehouse 12. It's got to be around here somewhere."

The team looked around to find the warehouse Last Hope was in. Starfire and Raven flew up in the air to get a better view of the location of the base. After a while of searching, Cliff found the warehouse and pointed to the right.

Robot Man: "There it is."

Both teams looked at the direction the Doom Patrol member was pointing at and saw a rundown but stable warehouse with the number thirteen at the top. Robin smiled and told the two teams to move.

Robin: "Nice work Robot Man. Let's move people."

The groups walked to the warehouse and approached two big doors in the front with one door that had a thin sliding window that people could look in case there were intruders. But before they could enter, Robin looked at the Doom Patrol and gave them some details.

Robin: "Before we go in, I need to give you a little warning. Last Hope are good friends of LM, but they don't take risk lightly. They are adventurous, extreme, and completely dangerous. They seem to have a thing on shooting first and ask question later. So whatever you do, don't say anything stupid or the last thing you want is a pistol straight to your mouth. Understand?"

The Doom Patrol listened in and the two members nodded in agreement. But Mento shook his head and didn't like all this at all.

Mento: "I still don't like this. It's one thing trusting you guys, it's another trusting terrorists."

Robin looked at the Doom Patrol leader and sighed to himself.

Robin: "They are not terrorists Mento. They like to be called freedom fighters."

Mento: "I don't care what they are called, I still don't trust them."

Quickly, Elasti-Girl placed her hands on her husband's shoulder, calming him down.

Elasti-Girl: "Easy now honey. Let's not jump to conclusions. Maybe this team won't be as bad as we thought. Give them a chance."

Mento rolled his eyes around and sighed very deeply.

Mento: "All right Rita, whatever you say."

Raven looked at the others and told them about the mission.

Raven: "Can we go now? We're wasting more time then it is."

Robin looked at the telepath and agreed with her at what she meant. He looked at everyone and told them the task at hand.

Robin: "Raven's right. We have to get this over with fast and save our comrades. Their lives are at stake."

The Titan leader approached the door and started knocking to see if someone's there. The two groups waited for almost a minute until someone opened the slider window on the other side and a pair of sunglasses was starring at the groups.

Night Owl: "You're here…"

He quickly closed the slider door and started unlocking the door itself. Once the door was fully opened, the teams got a good look at one of the members of Last Hope. This person was a Caucasian male that's over five feet tall with short black hair and had the front look like it was pointing downwards. He was wearing a green suit over a dark red button shirt and a green tie and had on dark brown dress shoes. It was no doubt that this person the team was starring at was none other then Last Hope's own watch man, Night Owl.

Night Owl: "Robin, Teen Titans, welcome to Last Hope's headquarters. Sorry about the sudden security, we a little on edge on what the Frenchman's doing."

Robin: "Don't mention it Owl. We could understand your concern. Is Silent Night here?"

Night Owl: "Sure… In fact, she's waiting for you in the command center. Follow me please."

Robin nodded at both he and his team enters the rebel's base. But just as the Doom Patrol was about to go in, Night Owl stopped them there by raising his arm like a barricade and looking at them with an awkward stare.

Night Owl: "Who are you people?"

Mento looked at him with a vicious stare then looked at Robin to tell him to let them through.

Mento: "Robin?"

Rob looked back and notices that Night Owl was blocking the Doom Patrol's path.

Robin: "It's all right Owl, they're with us."

Night Owl looked at the team with a cocked eyebrow and a skeptical look. He then looked back at the Patrol and decided to let them through anyways.

Night Owl: "All right, I'll let them through. But I will be keeping an eye on them just in case."

He lifted his arm up and let the Doom Patrol through. Once everyone was in, Night Owl closed and locked the door and walked past the group, trying to go in front of them.

Night Owl: "This way…"

The Last Hope member led the way as both of the teams followed him. Once they entered the main room, they were surprised at what they saw. On the inside, it looked like a mix of an abandon warehouse, yet had high-tech gear decorated around the area. There was a garage where an H3 Hummer is resting for drive of repair, a weapons rack stashed with an assortment of guns, a common area for rest and eating, and a command center that shows a digital map of the entire city, radar, and security footage of the entire warehouse inside and out. There were three more people working on different assignments, probably preparing for an attack. One who was repairing the engine of the hummer had a lean build yet he is tall by stature with the hair on top of his head was shaven and cut to look like a buzz Mohawk. He was dressed in a gray sleeveless T, dark black pants, a black cloth jacket, and black combat boots. The other person who was working on one of the rifles had a medium build with a five-foot height and a full head of hair with a mix of regular blonde and black highlights. He wore a regular black T-Shirt with a combat jacket and jeans and brown work boots. The last person that was operating the computer system was a black man with another medium build and a baldhead. What he had on was a white suit and tie with a black-buttoned shirt and white dress shoes. It's obvious that these three are members of Last Hope. The person working on the Hummer was Max Speed, the other person repairing the gun was Kill Switch, and the last member on the computer is Connector. As the groups were looking around, they approached the command center where they saw a female looking for any activity within the city. They knew by the looks of the person that it was none other then the leader of Last Hope, Silent Night. Night Owl approached his leader and told her that their guests are here.

Night Owl: "Silent Night, mam… Our guests have arrived. And they also brought a couple of friends over with them."

Night turned around and saw the Teen Titans right in front of her. She also saw the Doom Patrol right behind them and was a little confused about that. Putting that aside, the Last Hope leader approached Robin and gave him a gentle handshake.

Silent Night: "Robin, so good you could join under such occasions. Though I wasn't expecting you bringing guests along."

Rob looked back to see the Doom Patrol members and then back to see Night with a serious look on her face.

Silent Night: "I thought we were going to have a private meeting. This is a secret headquarters, not a hotel. What are they doing here anyways?"

Robin was about to open his mouth until Night Owl interrupted him.

Night Owl: "That's what I was thinking mam. I thought we were inviting just the Titans to help stop the Frenchman. We weren't expecting them with people wearing those rediculous getups."

Suddenly, Robot Man turned around and cracked his metallic knuckles after hearing that remark.

Robot Man: "Now hold on one second pal. What do you mean by ridiculous?"

The Last Hope member looked up at the big robot and smirked at his face.

Night Owl: "You know what I mean tin man. You look like one of those characters from those washed up Sci-Fi flicks. The woman has some kind of stupid Go Go Girl hairstyle. And what's that thing on the man's head, some kind of T.V. antenna?"

That's when Mento heard that remark and turned around to march over to Night Owl, completely aggravated.

Mento: "For your information young man, this antenna helmet is use to help my telepathy powers."

Owl turned to see the Doom Patrol leader and had a small smirk on his face.

Night Owl: "Really… Well I gotta admit man, you certainly have bad taste in hats."

This time, Steve was more annoyed by this punk then ever and started to threaten him.

Mento: "Do you know who I am boy?"

Night Owl: "Don't know. You guys ran away from the circus or something?"

Now Mento had enough. Without hesitation, he grabbed the renegade by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up off the ground and slammed him to a huge computer terminal. With his eyes filled with rage, he started to threaten the Last Hope member to the limit.

Mento: "Now listen to me you little punk. I'm Mento, leader of the Doom Patrol and I don't like people like you mocking us for who we are! My team lived longer then you and we have more experience in treating criminals, lunatics, and terrorists. If you ever make fun of my team again, I will have you spend the rest of your like in a permanent coma. Do you hear me?!"

Everyone was completely surprised at the Doom Patrol leader's action as both Robot Man and Elasti-Girl came between him and tried so desperately to calm him down before he completely looses it.

Elasti-Girl: "Now Steve calm down. Don't do anything you're going to regret."

Robot Man: "Rita's right Mento. We need their help to find Larry. The last thing we want is for you to torture these people and the next minute we get ourselves-"

Before Cliff could say anything, they all heard clicking noises from around them. They all looked around and saw the other three members of Last Hope aiming their weapons at them. Max Speed have a sub machine gun, Kill Switch with his SR-125 "Wraith" Rifle, and connector with an VP70 pistol. The Doom Patrol looked at each of them and realized they're in trouble.

Robot Man: "a lot of trouble."

The three members were slowly pulling the triggers, about to get a good shot. But before they could do anything, their leader lifted her hands up and stopped them from doing whatever they were about to do.

Silent Night: "Whoa, whoa, whoa! That's far enough team! No one goes ahead and start killing until I say so. Now drop you weapons now!"

Last Hope looked at their leader and followed her orders, dropping their guns at will. Night was pleased at their reaction, but looked at Mento and didn't like how he's treating her teammates.

Silent Night: "And you, put down Night Owl before I change my mind."

The Doom Patrol member heard that and now realized that it was best to let go of the punk then get shot. He placed Owl to the ground and let go of his collar while Night looked back at Robin and was a little pissed by what happened.

Silent Night: "Okay spill. What is this team doing here in the first place and harassing my team? You better have a real good explanation to all this."

Robin sighed to himself, knowing she needed information on these uninvited guests.

Robin: "It's pretty much a long story…"

* * *

A few minutes later, all of Last Hope was gathered at the command center listening in to what the Titan leader was going to say. Robin kept on telling the Last Hope commander that the Doom Patrol was here because Merovingian had taken one of their members after getting intel that the Brotherhood had joined forces with the Frenchman. After explaining the whole thing to the leader, Silent Night stroked her chin a little bit and tried to iron out a few wrinkles.

Silent Night: "Okay, so let me get this straight. The Doom Patrol got an inside tip that the Brotherhood of Evil made an alliance with a powerful man. Which, oddly enough, is out mortal enemy Merovingian."

Robin nodded his head for a yes.

Silent Night: "And they sent one of their own on a mission to figure out who this person is and what they were up to. But the moment he was going to get a lead, he too got caught and the Patrol never heard from them since?"

Again, Robin nodded and gives her the harsh reality.

Robin: "Like it or not, we're in a very tight situation here Night. Our friend, your friend and former leader LM might have been taken by the two opposing forces while the Doom Patrol couldn't get contact from one of their own. If they have been captured, this makes it a risky obstacle to break through. Now I know that you and your team encounter the Frenchman many times before. But the Doom Patrol had their battles with the Brotherhood as well and we dealt with the two on separate occasions. And since our friends are in danger, I think it's best if we work together, destroy their plans, and rescue our friends before its too late. What do ya say Night? Are you in?"

Silent Night thought about this, figuring out what to do with this mission. At first she wanted the Titans help because they face Merovingian before and succeeded well. But she didn't expect them to bring another team along for the ride, let alone those she never heard before. At first, she would have her men to kick them out of their headquarters by force. But the moment she heard Robin saying they have the experience in dealing with the Brotherhood, she thought maybe they would have a chance in stopping them. So without a second thought, Night came to the conclusion.

Silent Night: "All right, I'm in."

Night Owl, who was next to her turned around and was shocked at her answer.

Night Owl: "What?! Mam, you can't be serious. This Mento fellow nearly bullied me. You don't honestly think to get help from these people do you?"

The leader looked at her teammate and could understand his concern.

Silent Night: "Okay, I know you're worried about this team. But they have more experience in the Brotherhood then we do. So be that as it may, we have no other choice."

The Last Hope member rolled his eyes around and sighed to himself, knowing this was going to be a long day. With that put aside, the leader got up and approached Mento with her hand stretched out for a handshake.

Silent Night: "Welcome to Last Hope's headquarters Doom Patrol. Sorry if we got on the wrong foot a moment ago. We're just a little on edge as of right now."

Mento looked at the hand that's offered to him and decided to make ends meet. He slowly got up and accepted the handshake.

Mento: "That's pretty much understandable miss Night. My team would be on edge when the Brotherhood is involved."

Night smirked on that remark, knowing that it was true.

Silent Night: "Of course… Why don't we meet the rest of my team shall we?"

They let go of the handshake as Night started the introductions.

Silent Night: "I see you already met Night Owl, our little watchman."

Owl just turned his head to the side and grunted under his breath. Night proceeded with introducing the others as she pointed at Connector.

Silent Night: "This is Connector. He's our hacker and infiltrator of the team."

Connector smiled and gave them a quick salute.

Connector: "Wat up?"

She then pointed at the next person, who was Kill Switch.

Silent Night: "Our weapons expert and residential badass, Kill Switch."

Kill Switch the looked at them and gave them a little warning.

Kill Switch: "Nice to see some more help then we needed. Just don't get in my way or you'll get to see my bad side."

She pointed to the last member of the team, which was of course Max Speed.

Silent Night: "And this is our scout and the faster man on wheels, Max Speed."

Max just watched the Doom Patrol and gave a small smile at them.

Max Speed: "How are you doing?"

Night then looked at the Doom Patrol and explained one more thing.

Silent Night: "We also have another member of our team, Kid. He's what you would like to call our eyes and ears of the mission. Of course he's not here with us now, but he keep taps on us from where he is."

Once Last Hope was introduced, Mento came in and began his introductions.

Mento: "Nice to meet all of you. Now allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Mento, the leader of the Doom Patrol."

He looked over behind him and showed them the other two members.

Mento: "This is Elasti-Girl, my wife and proud teammate. And this big guy here is Robot Man, our ace in the hole."

Both Rita and Cliff stepped forward and said their hellos once Mento introduced them.

Elasti-Girl: "It's a pleasure to meet for the first time."

Robot Man: "Yeah, let's hope you guys don't pull a fast one on us and turn our backs on us."

Night just smirked at that and shrugged her shoulders.

Silent Night: "Depends. Just as long as all of you stay on our good side."

Once the introductions were aside, Robin stepped in and wanted to get back into business.

Robin: "All right, now that that's out of the way… Night, can you explain to us why we're here in the first place?"

The Last Hope leader looked at Robin and decided to get this started.

Silent Night: "Of course. But I think it's best if both you and Mento follow me. The rest of you wait here."

Soon enough, the three leaders left the command center while the others waited. The three then entered a long dark hallway with dimly litted lamps hovering over them. As they were walking, Night started giving the details.

Silent Night: "I'm pretty sure you're aware of what LM told you in the past few weeks."

Robin: "Yeah, he told me a little of it, but never gotten to the details."

Silent Night: "Well since you're here and Mento is officially part of this operation, I guess I have to give you all the information from the start. About over a month ago groups of gangs and terrorists started to steal random equipment from different corporations. Most of the equipment involved space explorations, others dangerous weapons and targeting tech. Police and armed forces were completely baffled by all of this. However, the feds were able to figure it all out. From what they could understand, these stealings were planned and these criminals were taking all the equipment to different undisclosed locations. That's not normal. From what they could tell, this is all done by a single individual, one that has sole property of every location that the equipment was delivered and has a large sum of money. You are pretty aware who it is Robin."

Robin: "Of course, Merovingian."

Silent Night: "Yeah… Well they contacted us weeks ago to see if we can help find the culprits for questioning. We did agree, but finding them was close to impossible. Even with our different abilities and talents, the crooks were always one step ahead of us. So the feds turned to your friend and our former leader LM to help locate one of them. Of course it took a little while for him to find the felons, he was able to grab one and sent him here."

Robin cocked an eyebrow, hearing that last sentence.

Robin: "Here?"

Night looked back at the Titan leader and turned her head away to continue with the story.

Silent Night: "Well we don't want that person to be taken to the FBI because they would do things much worse. You know how those black suits operate."

Robin thought about and could tell the past history with Last Hope taking on the feds.

Robin: "Point taken."

Silent Night: "Anyways, after much interrogations we have reason to believe that the Frenchman is joining forces with a huge terrorist organization. At first we don't know who this organization is. However, after much observation and information from Zion, we were able to determine who it is. And I believe you know who the terrorists are Mr. Mento."

Mento: "Indeed. The Brotherhood of Evil."

Robin: "So why did Merovingian and the Brotherhood want all that equipment in the first place?"

Silent Night: "Well according to our Zion sources, all that equipment the crooks took is used to create a satellite dish. But the weapon they got appears to be a laser bent on destroying an entire city."

Robin: "So where do we stand?"

Silent Night: "As of right now, we can't get in Merv's mansion because the Brotherhood has very strict security around the area and the launch pad Merv constructed."

Mento: "How bad is it?"

Silent Night: "Well let's see. They got anti-air craft missiles, multi power tanks, snipers in the watchtowers, trip mines around the border, security cameras just about everywhere… Need I say more?"

The Doom Patrol leader lowered his head and sighed to himself.

Mento: "So, it's that bad."

Silent Night: "But there is a way in getting in."

Both leaders blinked a couple of times, surprised by what she said.

Mento and Robin: "There is?"

Silent Night: "Yep. When we captured one of the criminals, he generously told us that they had a meeting with Merv and gave them a clearance card to help gain access to the access way deep within the sewers. If we could find the access code and retrieve it, we might be able to pass through the security scoot free."

Robin: "So where is it?"

Silent Night: "We don't know… Only the crook knows where he got it. Unfortunately, we tried just about everything to make him cough up the answer. I just hope either you two could make him spit something out."

Immediately, the three stopped at a metal door with a light bulb blinking constantly.

Robin: "So, when do we start?"

Night turned around to see the leader while placing her hand on the door handle and answered his question.

Silent Night: "Right now."

She then opened the door as the two leaders took a step inside. When they did, they were completely surprised at what they saw. In this dark room, the only light around there was a dimly litted one on the ceiling. But what was below it was completely shocking for words. In the middle of the room was a person tied and gagged to a wooden chair. His clothes all tattered and torn while his head was completely covered in a potato sack bag. Both Robin and Mento knew that this was the crook that Night was talking about. To their reaction, their mouths were completely agape and said the one word that came to mind.

Robin and Mento: "Whoa…"

* * *

**And I have to cut it short. So sorry about that, but my trip to Greece begins soon and I need to get this chapter updated ASAP. But not to threat, I'll sneak in the interrogation part on the next chapter. And speaking of, LM and Negative were able to get out of the underground chambers and were now in the Chateau. Will they be able to reach Merovingian's off in time to stop them? Wait and see my friends, wait and see. Please Review.**


	14. Home Invasion

**Arrrrgh… Good God! These updates take longer and longer by the minute! I'm so sorry about all of this. Most of my time involved trips, college, and other variety of activities that I could only do a couple of sentences for my stories. But I'll keep on getting these updates, even if it takes forever. Now from my last chapter, still no reviews what so ever and the hit counter is up to 14 hits. This is strange to me… Though my first Teen Matrix story, and first one I did on Fanfiction a long time ago, had been very popular, this sequel isn't as popular as the last. I mean how hard is it to get some attention around here? Oh well, there are some successes and some failures, so I can't be blamed for it. Time for another action packed chapter of Teen Matrix 2. Both LM and Negative Man finally reached the Chateau and will be fighting tooth and nail to reach Merovingian's office. Will they be able to reach the office and stop the Frenchman and the Brotherhood in time or are they too late? Only you will have to read to see it for yourself.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or the Matrix**

* * *

Chapter 14: Home Invasion

Meanwhile in the Chateau, both LM and Negative Man were in the elevator heading up to the mansion. LM was checking his weapons to see if he has some ammo left in his clips while Larry just stood there on the wall with his arms crossed just looking at the rebel. As he looked at his last clip, the Titan lifted his head up and sighed to himself.

LM: "Great… Low on ammo. Oh well, looks like I need to borrow some from the guards if you know what I mean."

He looked up to see the Doom Patrol member. But when he did, he notices something about his new friend. Though his face is completely bandaged up, his facial expression is somewhat confusing. The renegade lifted an eyebrow and felt a little awkward.

LM: "What?"

There was a bit of a harsh silence in the lift. LM waited for an answer from the bandaged up man for almost a minute until he spoke up.

Negative Man: "How did you do that?"

Now the rebel blinked a couple of times, a little confused on what he asked.

LM: "Excuse me?"

Negative Man: "How did you do that? I never seen anything like that before in my life."

Now LM felt more awkward then ever.

LM: "What?! What are you talking about?"

To that reaction, Negative Man started pacing back and forth, not keeping his eyes on the renegade.

Negative Man: "What am I talking about?! What can I believe?! You were able to dodge every single bullet without a scratch. You perform moves where you almost defy gravity. You stopped bullets with a single hand and use them against the enemy. None of that isn't normal! How were you able to do all of that without breaking a sweat? What's your secret?"

Now LM knew what Larry was talking about. After what happened at the underground passage, the Doom Patrol member wanted answers from what just transpired. So he took a deep breath and told him his ability.

LM: "It's my focusing ability. It helps me avoid tricky situations and lets me bend the rules of reality at my whim."

Larry smiled underneath his bandages and was impressed by this new ability.

Negative Man: "That's a pretty unique power. Never thought anyone can pull off something like that."

LM: "Well when you taught from the best, you had to mix it up to improve on his technique."

Negative Man's eyes were shocked by this and responded as much as he could.

Negative Man: "You mean your teacher taught you those moves that he perfected?"

LM: "Yeah, you could say that. Neo taught me all he knows in surviving and showed me how to bend the rules of reality. Sometimes I would like to mix is up a bit with my own styles. I sort of have a knack for that. It's a shame he died to save all of Zion. He would've taught me some more moves to help me stay alive. But all I know is that he's watching over me somehow and is proud with what I'm doing in my life."

Negative Man: "You teacher might have been a good person LM. I'm pretty sure he's very proud of you."

The rebel lowered his head and started to sigh to himself.

LM: "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Suddenly, the elevator started to shake and the lights above them began to flicker on and off. Once that happened, the lift made an unexpected stop and remained where it was. Both LM and Negative Man felt that sudden movement and looked up to the ceiling to see what's been going on up there.

Negative Man: "What the hell was that?"

LM: "I don't know, but I don't like it one bit."

* * *

In the Chateau's kitchen area, one guard shut down the elevator's control so that the lift won't continue to move up any further. Around the elevator exit, more vampiric guards had their rifles all ready to take down the two escapees. When the elevator is temporarily out of commission, the lieutenant contacted the Frenchman through the maintenance phone and told him the news.

Vampire Lieutenant 1: "Merovingian sir, we have followed your orders and were able to disable the elevator's control systems. Any more orders?"

_Merovingian: "Oui, mon ami. Kill them…"_

The guard had gotten a little hesitant when the heard that command and asked his leader again.

Vampire Lieutenant 1: "Um, excuse me sir?"

* * *

In another part of the mansion, Merovingian was walking down a long hallway with both Cain and Able following him and Persephone not close behind. Merv has his own cellular phone and was talking to the guard in the kitchen.

Merogingian: "You heard me lieutenant. I want those two dead at all cost. They managed to escape the underground prison, they won't leave my chateau alive."

_Vampire Lieutenant 1: "But sir, do you really this we have to do that? I mean, they are not going anywhere and they're just only two prisoners."_

Now Merv was feeling completely arrogant as he gives him some reason on why they need to be killed.

Merovingian: "Never judge a book by its cover lieutenant. They might be trapped like roaches to a roach motel, but they could still be dangerous. Make sure they don't get out of there alive. Do I make myself clear?"

There was a bit of a harsh silence on the phone until the vampire responded.

_Vampire Lieutenant 1: "Yes sir. Understood. The felons will be taken care of."_

Merovingian: "For your sake they better be. Au revoir."

Merovingian hung up the phone and cussed under his own anger.

Merovingian: "Dieu merde, this cannot be happening. Not only did they escape the dungeon, but also have also beaten Cujo and my well-priced employer. Quoi d'autre peut aller mal?"

Cain and Abel looked at their boss and told him not to say that.

Cain: "Um, sir I know you are a little upset over this but I suggest not to state that it will get worse."

Abel: "Yeah, be that if someone says that it will get worse, would get worse."

Merv lifted his hand up and shut his two lackeys at once.

Merovingian: "That's enough you two. I had everything under control with the Brotherhood and am this close to reaching my grand achievement. I even had that punk of a renegade in the clutches of my hand. I had everything taken care of if a certain someone hadn't ruin it."

Persephone: "And what are you trying to talk about my dear?"

The Frenchman stopped where he was and immediately turned around to look at his wife, completely pissed at what she said.

Merovingian: "Don't you play dumb with me honey! You know what I'm talking about! In fact, it was you who went down into the torture chamber and gave that low life kid something to help him and the other prisoner escape. It's always the same old song a dance to you. I always keep my mouth shut and make sure no one gets involved in my plans for world power while you help the enemy constantly. You have always been the traitor to this family. Rien, mais une complète et totale vire-capot!"

All Persephone ever do was smile at that and responded in a calm voice.

Persephone: "Well, you couldn't blame me for what I have done sweet. After all, I learned all of that from you in the first place. And that is why I married you. You are always the plotter and a lover."

After saying that, she approached her husband and slowly and lovingly gave him a bit of a French kiss. That lasted for half a minute until she let go of the kiss and said something else.

Persephone: "You just think about it."

She then walk past him and walked away from the group. Merovingian just watched her wife walk away from him as he was a bit perplexed at what just happen, whipping the lipstick smear around his mouth. Cain then approached the confused Frenchman and gave him some advice.

Cain: "You know sir, if I were you I would ask for a divorce. I mean it would be best that you won't have to deal with her tratory."

Merovingian: "True… But if I do that, I would feel the wrath of a woman's scorn. And besides, it's better for her to be with me then in separate."

He took his cell phone out again and dialed a specific number.

Merovingian: "I'm going to let Vlad and his army handle the two escapees. Ask for the project, I think we should go ahead with the plan."

Once he dialed the number, he placed the phone to his ear and waited for the call. After a couple of rings, someone picked up and Merv talked to the person.

Merovingian: "Bonjour Brain, change in the schedule. We're launching our satellite earlier today."

* * *

Back in the elevator shaft, both LM and Negative were waiting in the stalled lift. The renegade Titan paced back and forth while the Doom Patrol member slouched down on the ground with his arms wrapped around his legs. After this much waiting, he looked up at LM and asked him something.

Negative Man: "So, you think they got us where they want us?"

Not looking at him, LM answered his question.

LM: "Who knows? Normally they would've killed us by now. But by the way this looks, I think they want us in here until further notice."

Negative Man: "Then you believe they're going to take us back to the dungeon?"

LM: "That I don't know. But this almost looks like a dungeon, be that we're stuck here for god knows how long."

Just as he said that, the lights started to flicker back on and the sound of the engines in the shaft began to hum. Both immediately got back up and looked around to see what just happened. That's when they realized that the elevator was slowly moving up to the kitchen area.

Negative Man: "The elevator, it came back online. Are they letting us go?"

LM looked at Larry and shook his head for a no.

LM: "Highly unlikely. Don't think they would let us out unless we're in a body bag. From what I could tell, Merv wants us to go up and meet his men. And once this elevator reaches to where it's taking us, we're going to be eating a machine gun sandwich for all I care."

The Doom Patrol member turned his head to the Titan and was a little concerned about this predicament.

Negative Man: "How are we going to get out of this mess? You have low ammo and we're in a conceal room. How can we survive this?"

The rebel Titan just looked around to see what to do. When he looked up, he saw the ceiling with a steel square door that opens to the main shaft. Looking at that, LM smiled to himself and solved their problem.

LM: "I think I have an idea."

* * *

Back in the kitchen area, the guards were waiting patiently for the elevator to come up to their floor. They had their rifles pointed at the lift doors with their fingers shakily on the triggers. The vampire lieutenant just waited patiently for the elevator to head on up while giving orders to his men.

Vampire Lieutenant 1: "All right men, when the elevator makes a complete stop, open fire. We can't let the enemy get through!"

The group nodded and waited for their uninvited guests to come on up. They then heard a low humming noise coming from behind the doors. All the guards steadied their weapons as the lieutenant told them to calm down.

Vampire Lieutenant 1: "Here they come men, get ready…"

The group remained where they are and kept on waiting for the lift to get up to its position. Some of the vampires were a little shaky on their rifles while others were sweating profusely. At first, this stand by lasted forever, but then the lift behind the elevator doors made a complete stop and made a ding noise. That's when the lieutenant gave out the order.

Vampire Lieutenant 1: "FIRE!!!"

The vampires pulled their triggers and open fire, sending bullets flying to the doors. The bullets pierced through the doors and attacked whatever's inside the elevator shaft. They continued on shooting and shooting until they ran out of ammo and the door looked more like Swiss cheese. Once the guards stopped shooting, the elevator doors started to open up and revealed more bullet holes covering the back wall. But oddly enough, both LM and Negative Man weren't in the elevator to begin with. The guards lowered their weapons and was a little confused at what they saw. Even the lieutenant was too perplexed at what he saw.

Vampire Lieutenant 1: "What the… Where did the escapees go?"

* * *

What they didn't know was that the Titan and the Doom Patrol member got out of there in a few short seconds before the assault started. Just above the damaged elevator, Negative Man and LM were on top of the roof, hearing the bullet shots below. Before the elevator reached the kitchen, LM opened the squared door and both he and Larry were able to get up before the onslaught of bullets take place. As they were waiting, the Doom Patrol member looked at the rebel and didn't like this plan.

Negative Man: "This is so stupid. This is your idea in getting out of this mess? Going up to the roof of this elevator?"

The renegade Titan looked at him and shushes him.

LM: "Shhh… Be quiet. Do you want them to hear us?"

Negative Man: "Well no. But I think this is completely suicidal. I mean who would want to go up on a roof of an elevator moments before shots ring out. You know that they'll notice us on the roof once they find out and start searching."

* * *

Meanwhile, the guards were a little confused as to what happened to the two prisoners. That's when the lieutenant looked at one of the guards and told him to check it out.

Vampire Lieutenant 1: "You there, go see if the two haven't escaped."

The soldiers looked at the lieutenant and shook his head, pointing to himself.

Vampire Guard 32: "Whu… Me? Why me?"

Vampire Lieutenant 1: "Because I need someone cocky enough to get in there and check to see if they haven't got away yet. Don't worry if it's a trap. We got your back incase things get worse. Now go!"

One of the guards gulped as he slowly approached the elevator with his rifle in hand.

* * *

Back on the roof, Negative Man heard the whole thing and groaned about it as he turned to look at LM with an aggravated look underneath his bandaged face.

Negative Man: "See, what did I tell you? Now it would be a matter of time before we've been spotted. Now what do we do _'Mr. I'm so smatter then anyone that I took this stupid maneuver?'_"

LM looked around to see what to use to get out of this situation. He then spotted a vent that could take them above the kitchen. Upon looking at that, he came up with another idea.

LM: "I got a plan. But in order for this to work, all I need is some bait."

Negative Man: "Okay, then what type of bait are you suggesting?"

The rebel then looked at the Doom Patrol member and had a wicked grin on his face. Larry just stared at him and was a little confused by his look.

Negative Man: "Why are you starring at me like that for?"

* * *

Back down to the elevator lift, one of the guards slowly approached the elevator and slowly entered it. He then immediately stopped just mere inches before he could enter to look behind to see the lieutenant. The leading vampire just waved him a couple of time and told him to go in.

Vampire Lieutenant 1: "What are you waiting for, an invite? Go in there and check it out."

The guard nodded and looks back at the lift, taking a deep breath before he goes in. Soon enough, he took a step forward into the lift and scanned the area to see if there were no surprises. After looking around, he looked back at the others and waved at them.

Vampire Guard 32: "Hey, it's all clear. No sign of any known hostiles here."

Just as he said that, there was a loud thump from above him. He immediately pointed his rifle up to see what it was and saw maintenance door barely opened. The group heard that thump too and the lieutenant moved ahead of the group and wondered what it was.

Vampire Lieutenant 1: "What the hell was that soldier?"

Vampire Guard 32: "I don't know. But it looks like it's coming from above the elevator. I could see the tile door opened a little bit."

Vampire Lieutenant 1: "Well open it and see. They might be up there."

The guard in the elevator sighed to himself and decided to get this over with quickly. He used the front end of his weapon as a pole and slowly lifted the door open. But the moment it fully opened, a body came down from it and landed right on top of him. The guard completely freaked out and scream out loud as much as he can. That type of reaction caused the other to point their weapons at what was happening and jiggled their triggers to fire. The lieutenant raised his hand to hold their fire and asked the other guard what just happened.

Vampire Lieutenant 1: "What's going on in there soldier?"

The guard in the lift continued to panic as he was trying to get the dead weight off of him.

Vampire Guard 32: **"GET IT OFF ME!! GET IT OFF ME!!!"**

Again, the guards lifted their weapons, wanting to fire whatever's on top of their comrade. But again, the lieutenant signaled them to put the weapons down and sighed to himself.

Vampire Lieutenant 1: "Hold your fire… Let me help him get that body off. The rest of you stay here until I give the order."

The lieutenant headed to the elevator and helped the soldier removed the unknown body off of him. What none of them didn't know was that this was all part of LM's plan. While the vampire lieutenant was busy getting the body off of the guard, a vent passage above the others opened up for a clear access point. Soon after that a head popped out to get a look at the many guards that were there. Of course, that person was none other then LM himself and he was using Negative Man as temporarily bait. He counted each of the guards and smirked to himself.

LM: "Hmm… Looks like there are about fifteen guards in the kitchen, count for the lieutenant and the one freaking out. And I thought Merovingian's going to bring in more reinforcements. Oh well, no matter all the odds, this is going to be a cake walk."

The rebel Titan slowly pushed his body out of the vent quietly and dangled below them, waiting for the right moment in attacking. He peered his head around to see his first likely target and found a guard right over him. Founding his first victim, he let his fingers let go of the ducts edge and fell to the ground. The guard over him was completely unaware at this as LM landed on him feet first and crushed him to the ground with a bone breaking sound. Immediately, everyone heard that and turned around to see what was that. When they saw the rebel Titan, the lieutenant freaked out and pointed at him, giving strict orders to take him out.

Vampire Lieutenant 1: "It's him! That's one of the prisoners. Shoot him! Shoot him now!!!"

Everyone quickly pointed their weapons at the renegade and started to pull the triggers. All LM could do was smile and focus, slowing down time and watch as the bullets fly in slow motion. With his normal speed, and ran to the side and away from the gunfire and approached the second he would come in contact with. He used one of his free hands to lift the gun up and performed a super fast move to choke the guard by the neck. The other vampire that was next to him saw that and used his rifle to fire at the enemy. LM could tell that would happen so he turned around and used the guard he was choking as a human shield to protect himself from the incoming fire. Bullets pierced through the vampire's skin as he yelped in complete pain. As the gun got empty and the guard tried to reload, LM took that opening, let go of the guard, and kicked him in the back, pushing him to the guard. He also took the rifle and was going to shot at them both. But then he heard a familiar click on his right side and turned his head to see the other guards with their weapons pointed at him. The moment they opened fire, the Titan jumped up high in the air and somersaulted in the air. While in mid air, he took out his other rifle with his free hand and aimed them at the small group of vampires. Once he's in a proper position, he pulled the triggers and sent more barrages of bullets at the guards. Most of the bullets were able to paralyze them for the moment, but they were standing still. LM has to think of something fast before they could get another advantage at him. That's when he realized that they were in the kitchen. That means that if there's a kitchen, there could be knives, lots of knives. He landed on the ground and turned to look at the guards who are frazzled for the moment. But they managed to gain their ground and pointed their weapons at the rebel.

Vampire Guard 33: "You're not going anywhere you punk. Put your hands where we could see them and will make sure we'll take you back to the dungeon in one piece."

The Titan, following one of the guard's orders slowly lifted up his hands to surrender. But when he did that, a small smirk appeared on his lips as he started to focus. Within moments, anything sharp and pointed throughout the kitchen started to shake like crazy. The moment he threw his hands down, any kind of knife was flying directly at the guard's position. Everything from silverware knives, to steak knives, to butcher knives, all the way to chopping knives all flew to one destination. They all pierced through the guard's skins and since all the knives are in fact silver that spelled trouble for them. Once the skin is pierced, all the vampires started to convulse and shake terribly, causing them to fall on the ground and slowly died. LM thought that they've all been taken care of, but unfortunately he heard the voice of the lieutenant in the area.

Vampire Lieutenant 1: "Don't you move!"

The renegade looked to the elevator shaft and saw the two remaining guards still alive. The lieutenant had a pistol pointed at the Titan while the last guard was able to push aside the unconscious Negative Man and used his pistol on him. LM just stood where he was and was completely surprised by this last ditch effort and the lieutenant smirked wickedly.

Vampire Lieutenant 1: "How quaint, the little rebel is concerned on his new friend. Sorry punk, but when it comes to desperate acts, only the bad guys win. Now drop your weapons and surrender."

The rebel was in shock when something like that would happen. Holding an innocent person hostage, especially a superhero, is what the guards would do when it comes to difficult situations. But his reaction to all of this was a small smirk and a quick giggle. The lieutenant looked at the Titan and was confused at what he was laughing about.

Vampire Lieutenant 1: "What the hell is so funny?"

LM calmed down for a bit and decided to give them the ugly truth.

LM: "You guys are such doops huh? That's not really Negative Man you got there. That's actually his shell."

The vampire cocked an eyebrow and was confused at what he meant by that.

Vampire Lieutenant 1: "What?"

With that said, LM's only response is to lift his hand up and focus hard. Within seconds, the Doom Patrol member flew out of the other guard's clutches and headed straight to the rebel. Once he grabbed the shell, he started to shout out orders to someone.

LM: "Now Larry!"

The vampires were now more confused then ever when the rebel said it. But then, they just heard wires for the elevator being cut from above. They immediately look up and realized that they've fallen right into a trap.

Vampire Lieutenant 1: "Oh crap! Get out of the elevator right now! The whole place is going to-"

But it was too late. As soon as he was going to finish his sentence, the cable was fully cut and the elevator started its sudden descent down to the dungeon. Both guards screamed for their lives as the lift hit the ground floor, crushing the two in the process. LM approached the empty shaft and was quite pleased with his plan. He then look up and saw Negative Man in his dark energy state floating above him.

LM: "Nice going Larry. I got to say the plan worked well as I hoped."

The Doom Patrol member crossed his arms and was a little aggravated by this plan the Titan set up.

Negative Man: "Yeah, that's great and all… Next time you want to set a trap, you be the bait."

The renegade smirked at that thought and shrugged his shoulders.

LM: "Truly noted. Now get into that shell of yours, we're wasting time already."

Larry flew out of the shaft and headed straight to his body that was lying on the floor. Once he entered his shell, he got up and started to stretch, looking at the renegade with glaring eyes.

Negative Man: "You should've at least taken good care of my body. Thrashing my body to the floor and have it hostage isn't my idea of a good time."

LM looked at Negative Man and sighed to himself.

LM: "Hey, at least your body's in one piece."

He started to gather up all the clips the now dead guards and reloaded a fresh clip for his rifle. Once he was done, he got up and looked at the Doom Patrol member.

LM: "All right, let's not keep Merovingian waiting."

Larry nodded as the two headed to the exit out of the kitchen. As they approached the steel folding doors and was about to leave the kitchen where they would enter a large dining room with a long table and rows of chairs.

Negative Man: "So, do you know where the Frenchman's office is?"

LM: "Do I know where his office is? I use to been in his Chateau once on my first mission. I know this place pretty well. The problem with this place is that the architect is completely screwy. Not only that, there is no telling what type of trouble…"

The moment the two opened the doors; they were suddenly introduced by another group of vampire guards at the other end of the dinning room. They were all pointing their guns at the two, hoping that they will hold still not try anything stupid. Both prisoners looked at the guards as the rebel was finishing his sentence.

LM: "You might run into…"

Negative Man: "Yeah… I'll remember that."

One of the guards approached the one end of the table and gave out orders.

Vampire Guard 34: "Halt! Don't even move a single muscle!"

LM then approached the other end of the table and had it with all of these guards.

LM: "Listen, I would like to play with all of you people, but I got an important engagement with your boss. How about you fellas step aside?"

Vampire Guard 34: "Sorry, but we have strict orders in making sure that you don't reach his office. Now put your hands up and don't do anything completely stupid."

What the guard didn't know was that LM not only took a bunch of clips from the guards but found a couple of smoke and explosive grenades. Thinking about it, he needed something that to help him out of extreme situations. And by the looks of it, he would be needing it now. So be that as it may, he slowly put his hand into his trench coat without the others knowing and had a sly smile on his face.

LM: "Sorry, but I'm not good at taking orders from blood suckers. But hey, since I'm a nice person, here's a consolation gift. Here catch!"

He took something out of his trench coat and threw it straight to the guards. One of them got a hold of the object with one hands and took a closer look to see what it was. But that's when he realized that he was holding a smoke grenade in his hand. He was going to toss it away as quickly as he can but just as he was about to do that, the grenade exploded causing smoke to spread and blind all the guards in mere moments. As the white smoke engulfed them, LM took his rifle out and smiled.

LM: "Man these bastards are so gullible. All right, let's take them out!"

He ran up on top of the table and started to pick the vampires off one by one. So far, half of the guards were taken out, but the other half were still alive and noticed this enemy killing their own. When they look up, they realized that he was heading under a huge chandelier that was dangling over the dining room table. So they pointed their weapons up to the ceiling and started to shoot, trying to cut the chandelier's base line. After a couple of pierces, the golden chain snapped, causing the chandelier to fall without the renegade Titan noticing it. But Negative Man saw this and was completely shocked by this.

Negative Man: "No!"

His dark energy self burst out of his body and flew straight towards the falling object. He then tightened his fist and punched the chandelier right out to LM's way just mere inches to him. Ask for the chandelier, it headed straight to the rest of the vampires that shot it down in the first place. The guards didn't had enough time to react to this as the chandelier hit them and crashed in a sudden impact. LM was surprised at the fact that there was something that was about to fall on top of him and he didn't even notice it. Probably guess is that the smoke bomb had too much smoke then he at least expected. He looked back at Larry, who flew back to his shell just after he saved him, and nodded for the help.

LM: "Thanks."

The Doom Patrol member got up and had a smile underneath his bandaged face.

Negative Man: "Just trying to help is all."

The two left the dining area and entered a long hallway with stained glass windows on the left and doors leading to different rooms to the right. They looked around the area and were relieved that the hall was vacant for now.

Negative Man: "So, where do we go?"

LM: "Hmm… Let's see… If I could remember correctly, there is an elevator in the rec room of the mansion. It can't be far from here. But we should be careful. Who knows who else we might find around here."

Negative Man: "Then lets not keep him waiting for us."

The two ran down a hallway and turned to the right to enter another hallway. Once they ran straight through the hall, they enter the dead end, but they found a double wooden doors to the left. So the two turned to that direction and both kicked the doors down with such incredible force. As they entered the room, the noticed that they entered one of the many libraries Merovingian used. There were huge shelves stacked with books throughout the room with rolling ladders attached to them and private study tables around parts of the area. LM looked around the place and couldn't believe where they were right now.

LM: "Great… Of all the places to go, it has to be a library."

Negative Man: "I don't see the problem with going into a library, except for the fact that you have to be quiet."

The Titan turned his head to Larry and explained why he didn't like libraries.

LM: "Don't you see, libraries are by far the most difficult areas to date. The aisles are so thin, you can barely avoid the bullet fire, there's barely any cover, and guards would make it easy pickings for both of us.

Negative Man: "Ah come on… How bad could that be?"

After he said that, another group of guards came down from the isles with rifles in their possessions. They all pointed their weapons at them and one of the guards screamed out loud.

Vampire Guard 36: "Freeze!!"

The two remained silent when they saw the guards and were still like statues. That's when LM turned his head to the Doom Patrol member and had a vicious glare on his face.

LM: "That bad…"

Vampire Guard 36: "Fire!!!"

Everyone pulled their triggers and bullets started to come out of the front end of the gun. Both the Titan and Larry split up and hurried for quick cover. LM slid down under the table and kicked the bottom part of it and flip it to the side facing the guards avoiding the onslaught while Negative Man ran into a janitor's closet that was opened and immediately closed it for protection. The lieutenant observed the split up and started giving the orders to his squad.

Vampire Lieutenant 2: "You three, head to the janitor's closet to take care of one of the intruders! The rest of you are with me! We're going to take that damn bastard down."

The three guards headed to the closet door while the others approached the table where the renegade Titan is taking cover. LM peeked to the side to see the situation he's in and saw the three guards heading to the closet Negative Man was in. But just as he peeked, he was introduced by more bullet fire from the rest of the group. He quickly took cover behind the table and wondered how will he get out of this mess. He clicked his rifle and used cover fire to stall the enemy while he thought of a way to reach the closet in time. Meanwhile, the three guards approached the janitor's closet and aimed their weapons at the door. One of the guards knocked on the door and demanded the intruder would come out.

Vampire Guard 37: "All right punk, we know you're in there. Come out of there slowly with your hands up."

But there was no response coming from the other side of the closet. So the guard takes a different approach.

Vampire Guard 38: "This is your last warning! I will give a count of three to come out and surrender. If you don't we'll fire on this door and kill you. One…"

LM continued his cover fire, hoping to avoid this sudden attack as quickly as possible. He then look back at the closet and realized the guards were surrounding it with guns at the ready. The rebel knew that if he doesn't stop them, then his new friend would get killed. So he took another smoke grenade out and armed it, throwing it at the group and was shooting at him. Once the smoke emanated out of the grenade and blinded the vampires for a few moments, he got out of his hiding place and rushed to the closet.

Vampire Guard 38: "Two…"

He ran as fast as he could to reach the closet door in time before the guards could shoot through it. But just before he could reach it, the remaining guards got out of the hazardous smoke and saw the rebel heading towards the other escapee. They immediately pointed their weapons at him and open fire. LM felt that coming pretty well and turned to the direction of the bullets to use one of his hands to stop them dead in their tracks. But that's when he realized he still needs to save his friend. He was going to finish off the guards that attacked him, but suddenly, he heard another guard scream out loud…

Vampire Guard 38: "Three! Fire!"

The guards pulled the triggers and send a large number of bullets right through the door, possibly killing the Doom Patrol member. LM looked at what happened while he focused on the bullets heading towards him in the front and was completely horrified as to what just happened. By now, the rifles the three guards have ran out of ammo and were completely empty. They then lowered their weapons and observed the door that was now filled with Swiss cheese. One of the vampires smiled from all of this and shook his head.

Vampire Guard 38: "Humph… That's the end of him."

They were going to take care of the other intruder and call it a day. But before they could do that, they heard a voice coming from the other side of the door.

Negative Man: "Oh, I don't think so."

The leading guard looked at the door and wondered if that bandaged up man was sill alive. Per his answer, a black glowing figure came out of the bullet hole door and punched the guard right in the face, causing him to fly high through the library and slamming on a bookshelf. He fell to the ground with a load of library books toppling on top of him. The two other guards saw it all go down and looked at the floating being and pointing their weapons at them, fully loaded. Negative Man looked at the two vampires and wasn't impressed by all of this. So he phased down through the ground and let the guards shoot at each other before they could realize what has just happened. Both got themselves shot in the sternum and tumbled to the ground in complete pain. Meanwhile, LM was completely shocked at what he saw. He didn't expect Larry coming out of the closet like that unharmed, let alone if he had survived after the whole onslaught. But still, he has his own problems to worry about. He still got a few more guards that he needs to take out to continue on. Right now, he was holding off as many bullets as he could while the vampires continued with their assualt. They weren't aware that a certain black entity risen up from behind them with his arms crossed waiting for them to notice. After that much of a long wait, Negative Man got impatient and decided to let them know he was there. He lifted his arm up and tapped one of the guard's shoulders for attention.

Negative Man: "Excuse me…"

The guard felt that on his shoulder and turned to see who it is. What he got instead was a straight punch to the face, knocking him out in one blow. The two guards noticed it and turned around to see who hit that guard. What they saw was in fact Negative Man, still in his dark energy phase with his arms crossed like he's waiting for something. The two pointed their guns and opened fired at him. Larry immediately flew up in the air and avoided the gunfire. The vampires looked up at the floating being and pointed their guns at him to continue firing. The Doom Patrol member continued to avoid all the bullets as fast as they could, holping they would stop at any moment. Meanwhile, LM watched in awe as his friend still avoided all the bullets. But he shook that thought out of his head and realizes that the two guards were completely distracted. This gives the rebel the opportunity in taking them out. He ran up to the two, jumped up, and gave them both a pushing kick with both of his feet, causing them to stumble on hit their heads on the book shelves, knocking them unconscious. LM landed on his back, but quickly rolled backwards to get back up really quick. Once he did that, he looked up to see Negative Man lowering down to the ground.

LM: "God damn it, Larry you almost gave me a heart attack. Thought for certain you were going to die from that assault."

Though he didn't have the expressions for the face, Negative Man did rolled his none existing eyes around and laughed about it a little.

Negative Man: "With something like that would completely end my life? I dealt with these types of situations before, they were all old to me."

LM: "Then if you are able to survive like that, what about your body?"

Negative Man: "Check the closet and see for yourself."

So LM headed to the closet and opened the door to see what happened to the person's shell. When he did that, he was surprised that the body was still in one piece and not full of holes. But what really surprised him was that there was a black lightning like dome protecting it.

LM: "Whoa… Now that's new."

Negative Man: "I was able to form a barrier about my body right after I came out of it. It's something I do when I'm trapped in a corner incase I'm surrounded."

LM: "Nice… You certainly have some really good talents there Negative Man. It's no wonder why the Doom Patrol think you're a variable asset to the team."

Suddenly, the two heard voices on the other end of the library.

Vampire Guard 39: "Hurry! I think I heard gunshots in the library. Move! Move! Move!"

Both intruders looked at the other end of the library and realized they're in more trouble.

LM: "Great, now we got more company coming. So much for getting out of here the easy way."

Negative Man: "Then it looks like we have to fight. Get my body out of the closet and put it someplace safe."

The renegade turned his head to Larry and was a little bewildered.

LM: "What!?"

The Doom Patrol member looked down and explained why he needed his body closer.

Negative Man: "You want me to fly farther away from my body if I magnetically get closer to the core? No? Well then carry my body now!"

The moment he said that, more guards appeared and split into units going through the book isles. One of the guards pointed his weapon up to the two and gave out his order.

Vampire Guard 39: "FIRE!!!"

The vampires pointed their weapons at the two and open fire on them. Immediately, without thinking it though, LM picked up Negative Man's body and carried it to a nice spot. He was fortunate that Larry's lifeless shell was completely light, or he would be having a hard time carrying it over. But what's not good was the fact that he was completely defenseless, well almost defenseless. As bullets were flying, the Titan lifted one free hand up and stopped the bullets that were inches from him. But he had to find a good covering place to put Negative Man's body out of harms way. That's when he remembered the table he used to take cover in from the first assault. He rushed to the standing table and placed the limp body on the floor. Once he was finished with that, he took his rifle out and came out of his hiding place, giving shots to the enemy. He quickly took cover at the side of the long bookcase where it was narrow, but gave enough cover fire as the dark energy version of Larry took cover at the side bookcase next to the Titan. Knowing that the guards would ran through the book case, LM turned to the Doom Patrol member and came up with an idea.

LM: "Larry, I need you to listen to me. When I say go, we'll rush them."

Negative Man turned to LM and wasn't sure what he meant.

Negative Man: "Excuse me?"

LM: "If I know these bastards, they would charge right through the library isles and started ripping shit up. But by doing so they would be completely vulnerable and defenseless. This would give us a good advantage in fighting back."

Negative Man: "I don't know if it's a good idea Luis. With the thin hall down the way and very little space to maneuver, there is no chance to getting out of this one alive. And like you said, these places are death traps."

LM: "True… But what makes this our disadvantage would become our advantage as well. Just trust me. Now on my mark, we rush in and take them down."

Negative Man stayed on his plan, still thinking that this was a stupid idea. LM took a quick peek at what he at what his friend was up against and noticed five guards at the two isles and were heading towards them with their rifles firing hot lead. He waited for the right moment for the two of them to fight back. Finally, he noticed that the vampires were reloading their weapons at the same time. This gives both the Titan and the Doom Patrol member as chance to strike.

LM: "Mark!"

The two got out of cover and charged in the two lanes, ready to fire back. LM was on one book isle with his rifle ready to fire while Negative Man flew through the other. The rebel pulled the trigger and open fire on the two guards. With them put out of the action, LM looked at a portable ladder that goes back and forth and thought of another idea. He instantly jumped up to the ladder, grabbing it and the force of the grab pushed the ladder in the process. Now he acted like a pirate using his rifle hand to continue on shooting down the other two. He was going to reach the last guard, but he finished reloading his rifle and went back on the assault. The renegade saw this one coming and went back to the defensive by jumping off the ladder and did a wall-to-wall run. The vampire soldier kept on shooting left to right for the bullets to reach their fire. LM continued to jump one book self to the next until he reached the guard. As he got there, he jumped off the bookshelf on the right and did a spinning front kick to knock down the guard in mere seconds. As LM was finishing up on one isle, Negative Man was taking care of his business by flying straight at the guards in blinding speed. None of the guards didn't have time to react to that and were all speared in one hit. Once he stopped, all the vampires were flying around in many directions, hitting anything that got in their way and knocking them unconscious. When he was finished with his handiwork, he flew back to his limp body where LM put it safe. Once he got into his body, he stretched himself up and rejoined LM at the end of the book isles. The renegade finished up on the group of vampires and was pleased with his work. As he was wiping his hands away from a job well done, Negative Man approached the Titan and shook his head.

Negative Man: "Why do you always have to be this violent?"

LM: "Hey, what can I say? I seem to be a natural for that."

Larry sighed to himself and wasn't impressed by this one bit.

Negative Man: "You know what? I'm starting to wonder why you even joined the Titans in the first place."

LM: "Actually…"

Before he could start explaining, he heard another guard giving out orders.

Vampire Guard 40: "Get them!"

Both intruders turned their heads to the direction of that voice and saw more guards in each of the book isles with rifles and shotguns at the ready. The renegade looked around to find cover quick and found a long study table between them and the enemies.

LM: "Take cover!"

The two ran to the study table and to turn it over and used it as covering device to protect themselves from the bullet fire the same time the large group of guards opened fire. The two sit in cover with LM holding his rifle ready to fire back. He quickly came out of his hiding place and return cover fire at the guards. But the problem is that there were too many guards and he doesn't have that many clips to take them all out. After a couple of cover fires, his rifle got emptied and he has to hide again to reload.

LM: "Damn it… Too many… And not enough ammo to take them down. Looks we need to put together a back up plan quick or we won't make it to Merv's office."

Negative Man listened and wondered what he would do. He took a quick peek to see what they're up against. So far, there were twenty men in front of them armed to the teeth and ready for brutal action. But what he notices was that five of them were between the books shelve isles, blocking the path they needed to go. Looking at all of this, he quickly hid back from gunfire and came up with a plan.

Negative Man: "I have an idea."

LM: "O.K. What do you got in mind?"

Negative Man: "Just watch…"

That's when his negative energy body popped out of his shell and flew left to a wall, phasing through in an instant. LM was a bit perplexed at what Larry was trying to do, but he needs to trust him on his plan, whatever it is. Once he was done reloading his rifle, he waited for the guards to reload and come out to return fire. Still, it wasn't enough to get them all off his back. What both LM and the guards didn't know was that Negative Man has something right up his sleeve. Suddenly, one of the bookshelves to the right got hit strangely and tilted down to the next one, creating a domino effect on the others. All of the guards looked up and saw the falling bookshelves heading down towards them. None of them had the time to react to that as the books rained down on them and the shelves themselves flatten buried them completely. The moment that mess was over, Negative Man came out of the wall and flew back to his body next to a shocked but impressed rebel. Once he got up, he turned to LM and wanted a complement.

Negative Man: "Well?"

The rebel looked back at the toppled down bookcase Larry created and saw a clear view towards their exit. Smiling about that, he shrugged his shoulders and responded back.

LM: "Eh… A little messy, but gets the job down. Anyways, Our path is clear let's get to the Frenchman's office immediately."

Larry nodded and the two ran to the end of the library and headed to the door that will take them to the lift. Both kicked down the door and entered another long hallway that will take them to their destination. After a long run, turning from corner to corner, they saw a door right in front of them.

LM: "There! That door goes to a bar and lounge in the chateau. There's a lift in there. If we get there, we might get a one way ticket up to Merv's office."

Negative Man: "Well let's hope reinforcements aren't there to welcome us with open arms."

Unfortunate for the Doom Patrol member, they were there. At the other side of the door, there were about twenty-five guards with their weapons ready for a massacre. The lieutenant of the group started to give the order.

Vampire Lieutenant 3: "All right men, listen up! This lift is the only lift that could take the intruders up to the boss's office. We have to make sure they don't reach it at any cost. Remember not to fire until you see the whites of their eyes."

One of the guards decided to fire head on and approach the door waiting for them to come in.

Back out, the two heroes approached the door and were about to enter the bar. But before they could do that, LM lifted his hand up and stopped Larry from opening it.

LM: "Wait!"

Negative Man stopped at what he was going to do as the rebel placed his ear on the door. After much listening in, he removed his ear form the door and turned to his friend to explain the situation.

LM: "Sounds like we got company on the other side. Guess you were wrong on that occasion."

Negative Man: "Great… Now how are we going to reach it?"

LM: "Well, there's only one way in getting through."

Negative Man: "And what's that? Beat everyone up until they squirm?"

The renegade smiled at that question and was surprised that he would come up with that answer.

LM: "You have read my mind."

On the other side, one of the guards slowly approached the door with his finger steadily on the trigger. He slowly waited until the door open so that he could shoot the intruders in the heads. Back with the two, LM lifted his finger up and shushed Negative Man, meaning he has some kind of plan in mind. The rebel slowly backed up away from the door and waited for the right moment to open. While he waited, the guard was right in front of the door as his front-end nozzle tapped on the wooden surface. That's when the Titan heard it and decided to open the door. But instead of turning the knob like anyone else, he performed a spinning roundhouse kick and uses all of his force to knock the door off of its hinges. The force of the kick caused the door to push forward and slammed on the guard that was in front of it right into the wall. Immediately, every guard pointed their weapons at the one spot where the enemies will come out of and waited for them. Knowing that they will be waiting for them to come in, LM looked back at the Doom Patrol member and gave him a simple command.

LM: "Stay here… I'll take care of this."

Negative Man nodded and stayed out of this, knowing that he might need some back up in case. With quick instinct, he ran right through the busted door and entered the rec room where the guards were waiting for them. When the guards saw him, they immediately pulled their triggers and begin to open fire. The rebel Titan focused and dodged every bullet that comes directly towards him before reaching to a table and turning it over to take some cover. He then took his rifle out and waited for the right moment to use it. Once some of the guards started to reload, he popped out of his hiding spot and started shooting at the vampires. He immediately took cover as more bullets were heading towards him again. He decided to take the optional approach and took out a stun grenade and threw it after he armed it. Once it hit the floor in the middle of the group, it exploded and dazed the guards for a short period of time. Quickly, LM got out of his cover and approached the one guard that was closest to him. The vampire was able to shack off from the blast and saw the rebel Titan heading straight towards him. He quickly pointed his rifle and was about to fire. But LM quickly grabbed the rifle and lifted it up the same time the enemy pulled the trigger, causing bullets to fly out of the gun and onto the ceiling. Once the weapon was empty, the Titan did a knee strike on the guard's gut, which caused him an incredible amount of pain. This caused him to let go of the rifle, apart of which the rebel kindly grabbed for himself. With the weapon in his hands, LM used it as a bat and swung it to the vampire's head, knocking him out completely. He then turned his head to the right and saw the other guards that already regained their sights back and were now pointing their weapons at him again.

Vampire Lieutenant 3: "Foolish kid… You think a little stun can take us out? You got to come up with something much more lethal if you want to defeat us."

The lieutenant was right. LM has to find another alternative in getting rid of all of them and a simple little stun just won't do shit. But when he took a peek in the back, he noticed a bar that was loaded with whisky, wine, and all other alcohol. Seeing all of that, he turned to the army of vampires and smiled to himself.

LM: "You know what? I think I know a way."

And with that said, he turned around and made a mad dash straight to the bar. All the guards noticed that and fired their weapons at the intruder. The renegade focused once more and jumped up in the air, doing a complete spin on his body and avoiding every bullet possible. Within moments, he went over the bar counter and landed on the floor rolling to his sitting position. As for the guards, they kept on shooting, breaking bottles and making liquid fall to the floor. Now the LM is where he is, he has to get started on this idea he has. He took one of the bottles from the counter's shelf and took a napkin that was placed nicely next to him. Then he inserted the napkin into the bottle and shook it so that the liquid would touch the napkin itself. After that, he took out his lighter, which he kept in his trench coat incase there was no flashlight with him and set the napkin on fire. Once he got everything together, the rebel waited to see if the group started to cease fire to reload. Once the guards stopped their shooting and restock on ammo, LM came up out of his hiding spot and threw a majotof straight to the group. One of the guards looked up and saw the bottle heading right towards them, pointing and shouting a warning.

Vampire Guard 41: "Incoming!"

All the soldiers look up and saw the bottle hurtling towards them and immediately ran away from the projectile. Unfortunately, one of the guards didn't hear it and wanted someone to repeat it again.

Vampire Guard 42: "What?"

But it was too little too late. The mahotof hit the floor and the liquid spread in the very direction where the group was at with flames following after it. The guard that was still there got caught in the spread and was completely engulfed in flames, screaming out loud for help. All the other guards that got out of the way saw their comrade in pure agonizing pain and realized they're next. But the lieutenant told them to calm down and brought them back into the game.

Vampire Lieutenant 3: "Focus men! We have to stop this guy before he reach Merv's office!"

Just as he said that, another mahotof came out of nowhere and hit two more guards, dosing them in flames. The others looked back and saw LM with both bottles stuffed with flaming napkins, smiling at his handiwork.

LM: "I anybody thirsty? No? Well it's on me!"

He continued to throw more burning bottles at the vampires while they continue to avoid them and not to get burned from the flaming liquid. Before they could get burned alive, they immediately returned fire to stall the renegade as long as they could. LM quickly took cover and continued to make more mohotofs. Few of the guards that were caught in the fire got burned to death, as they were nothing more but mere ash bodies. Some of the vampires were able to do some multi turns as well, with one set of vampires firing their rifles while the other set reloads quick, just so they won't let the Titan get out of cover. But that wouldn't stop him from reaching his destination. Even under the cover, he threw a few more bottles and made the lounge into a real hot spot. Some of the vampires continued to avoid the incoming projectiles but with flames spreading around them, it wasn't that easy. Suddenly, one of the guards decided to do the offences approach and took an explosive grenade out.

Vampire Guard 43: "Frag out!"

He armed it and threw the grenade at the bar area where LM was hiding. Meanwhile, the rebel kept on throwing mohotofs all over the place, hoping to cook up some vampires. He didn't know that a grenade was being thrown until he heard a clank from not far from him. When he looked in front of him and saw the grenade, he realized he was in deep trouble. Upon quick reaction, he jumped up and over the bar counter and ran as far away from the bar as possible. The moment he flee the scene the grenade exploded, destroying the bar and all the liquid within it. The renegade Titan felt the impact of the blast as he flew up for a few seconds and landed on the ground skidding to a stop. He was still conscious and was glad that he was able to get out of the blast in time. Unfortunately, he still had some company to deal with as a couple of guns were pointing right at him. LM slowly lifted his head up and saw the surviving group. He slowly tilted his head up and could tell that he's in a bit of a situation.

Vampire Lieutenant 3: "Impressive… Using homemade explosives to kill us all. I gotta say, that was quite a trick. Too bad that you ran out of them really quick."

All the remaining soldiers clicked their weapons, getting ready to fire. LM knew this was going to happen, so he had a bit of a back up plan waiting outside the lounge. He instinctively smirked and snickered to himself, as the remaining guards were confused at why he was laughing. The lieutenant butted in on the laughter and asked him a question.

Vampire Lieutenant 3: "What's so funny?"

The rebel lifted his head up at the lieutenant and answered the question.

LM: "You are so wrong lieutenant. For you see, I have one more trick up my sleeve."

That's when he yelled at the top of his lungs for someone he knows recently.

LM: **"YO LARRY! A LITTLE HELP OVER HERE PLEASE!!"**

Instantly, the guards have questionable looks on their faces with their lieutenant confused as well.

Vampire Lieutenant 3: "What? Larry? Who's Larry?"

The moment the lieutenant asked that, they all heard a different voice coming from somewhere that answered.

Negative Man: "He's talking about me."

Suddenly, and without warning, a black like entity emerged out of the floor and punched the lieutenant in the face, sending him flying to the ceiling and landing right behind the others. The guards saw it all go down like that and couldn't believe what they saw, as they looked at their lieutenant semi conscious for the moment. However, they took their eyes away from their main target for a moment as LM reposition himself for an attack jump. The moment they turned back, two of the guards just got kicked in the faces when the rebel Titan did a jump handstand from the start. The two other guards were even more surprised, as their colleagues landed on the floor and were a bit dazed while the Titan went over the pool table. The two guards pointed their rifles at the intruder and opened fire, hoping to kill him in mid air. Fortunately, with his focusing abilities, LM was able to avoid the bullets and hid behind the table, thinking of another plan. Though the two other guards were busy shooting it up, that doesn't mean that there was another person they already forgot about. Out of nowhere, Negative Man appeared and speared the two guards from behind. The two got knocked down for the moment and toppled over the other two that was already on the floor. But though they are down, they are not out yet. LM needs to take the remaining group out fast before they could come back up and resume fighting. He looked around and saw pool stick rack and saw the sticks all lined up neatly in a row. Looking at them, he came up with a very good idea of taking them out and immediately got out of his hiding spot to reach the sticks. At the same time, the remaining vampires got up and wanted to get back into the action. But before they could reach their weapons, a pool stick flew down and pierced through the floor around them, right into the surface. All the vampires looked up and saw the rebel Titan with two pool sticks in each hand.

LM: "Sorry, but I don't have time to play with you today."

All of the vampires looked at each other and realized they have to fight him and take him out quickly before he could reach their boss's office. So they got up and fought him in a hand-to-hand combat. The renegade smirked and knew they were going to charge in first hand, so he was perfectly prepared for it. So he spinned his sticks around and prepared himself for battle. The first guard did a spinning back roundhouse kick to knock the Titan off his feet, but LM used one of the sticks to block the kick and did a forceful kick of his own to knock the guard down. The second guard then did a straight punch to hit the intruder in the face, but he avoided that move and uses the other stick to smack the vampire in the head. The renegade then jumped on the wall and off it to fly over the third guard, just to reach the forth one. When he did, he landed right in front of enemy right after giving his a flying double kick to back him up to a wall. The guard was a little wobbly after that kick and wanted to fight back. Unfortunately, he didn't had the chance, as LM got one stick pointing at the guard and with such speed, used the stick to pierce the enemy's heart. The moment he did that, the guard he flew over charged at him and wanted to use a series of punches to bruise up the intruder. The renegade Titan used his other stick to block all the moves and found an opening to perform a sidekick at the sternum. He then quickly let go of the hand that was holding the stick that pierced the last guard and used it as a karate chop to slice the stick in two, then grabbed it back while it was in the air. Once he got his broken stick, he turned to the guard he sidekick and used the stick to penetrate the enemy's heart too. Both guards begin to twitch and landed on the ground with a loud thud, squirming to death. But now there were two more guards to take care of before he could proceed to Merv's office. The last two vampires saw the fight end right before their eyes and couldn't believe it for themselves while LM spinned his other pool stick and did a Ti Chi pose right at them, gesturing them to come and fight. The two had no other choice but to charge in and picked up where the last two started. The rebel saw this and knew how to fight them. His body spinned around used his stick to knock them down right in the face. Once they got down for a couple of seconds, the Titan jumped and somersaulted in the air, landing right between them. As soon as the guards got up and saw the renegade, they went on with the attack using fists and kicks. LM used his weapon to block off all of the attacks and hit them in multiple parts of their bodies. Both the guards did a drastic move they both used their high spinning roundhouse kicks at the same time. The renegade Titan quickly ducked down to avoid the attack the same time two hit each others ankles, thinking they would hit the intruder's head. Being down on the ground, LM took the quickest approach and did a sweeping move to take down the guard on the right, giving him a good advantage to take care of the one on the left. He got up to start attacking the other vampire, but the enemy did a quick retaliation by using a number of fast kicks and strong punches. The Titan quickly blocked them all with his pool stick; trying to avoid the impacts, searching an opening for him to penetrate. The problem is that the guard moved so fast that it was close to impossible to find a good weakness. Just as he was about to loose it, Negative Man came up through the floor in his black energy state and got a hold of the guard from behind by holding his shoulders, making him completely vulnerable. Seeing that, LM found the opening he needed and got the perfect move to take the guard down. He positioned himself into a football stance and charged in, giving the enemy an impactful spear. Negative Man was fortunate to have the time to let go of the guard and disappear through the floor before impact. The rebel pushed the vampire to the limit as the two reached the pool table, hitting the enemy right in the back. The guard felt the pain and was almost paralyzed for the moment. This gives the rebel the chance he was looking for. He spined his pole around a couple of times and positioned it, piercing the vampire right through the heart. The guard started to have spasms in his body as he was slowly dying from the inside out. But before LM could take a breather, there was one more target that needs to be dealt with. Speaking of which, the last vampire was up and saw what happened. With vengeful furry, he took out a pop out knife and charged in for the kill. But the Titan sensed that and sidestepped to the right to avoid the back stab and started to block off the attack. The guard pulled back and started using a variety of slashing attempts to slice open the intruder. The rebel Titan quickly dodges and duck every known attempt possible as he try to come up with a way in taking the last guard down. After much thinking, he knew of a way and waited for the right moment to get it together. When the guard did a straight up slash that gave the renegade the opening he needed. He did a middle inside block to avoid a quick stab and used his other arm to swipe and grab the knife-wielding arm. Soon as he got hold of it, he used his blocking arm and did a tiger jab to break the vampire's elbow. The guard screamed in pain and dropped the knife in the process, leaving him completely vulnerable. LM then did a knee jab and hit the enemy in the stomach, preparing him for a final move. He got a hold of him by putting him in a reversal headlock and all of his strength to lift him high into the air. One he was up in the air, the rebel let his body fall back and did a powerful suplex, sending him crashing to the pool table splitting the table in half and sending all the pool balls flying around. Once he quickly got up, and headed to the last guard he killed and did another karate chop to cut the pool stick in half as well. When he did that, he turned back at the last guard and stabbed him in the heart while he was down. The guard felt that and had a sejure right before he died like the others. Once the battle was over, the Titan rubbed his hands together and was proud of what he did.

LM: "Hmm… That went well as at least suspected. Now that the peanut gallery is out the way, I guess I could-"

Before he could finish, he heard a sudden clicking from behind and realized he had forgotten one more. That one more was the lieutenant that his friend took down.

Vampire Lieutenant 3: "Could what? Head to the boss's office and ruin his plans? I don't think so. Now put your hands over your head and get down on your knees!"

LM did that as he got down on his knees and put his hands over his head. The lieutenant slowly approached the renegade and pointed his pistol to the back of the intruder's head.

Vampire Lieutenant 3: "You know, you have become quite a distraction as of late. Barging into the chateau uninvited, breaking out of prison, causing havoc throughout the halls. You are such a troublemaker for the boss. But now its time to end your life."

The vampiric soldier slowly pulled the trigger, giving himself the moment of a lifetime. But he didn't know that someone was slowly seeping up through the floor and picked something up in the process. Before the soldier to kill the rebel, he said his final words to him without realizing that someone was behind him.

Vampire Lieutenant 3: "See you on the other side!"

Before he could officially pull the trigger, he heard a voice coming from right behind him.

Negative Man: "You first…"

The lieutenant heard that and was going to turn around to see who it was. Before he could find out who it was, he got pierced through the heart from behind with a broken piece of wood from the destroyed pool table. The vampire screamed out in quick pain and fell to the floor compulsing feverishly. The moment it died, LM got up and turned around to see Negative Man in his ghostly form, smiling at him.

LM: "Thanks for the save Larry. You are definitely a lifesaver."

The Doom Patrol member nodded and flew back to his lifeless body. Once he was back to his body, he walked into the lounge and observed the damage. To his surprise, he find everything in complete shambles with burned out furniture and torched dead bodies, not to mention the turned over tables and trashed objects. Once he did a final look over, he looked at LM and sighed to himself.

Negative Man: "Do you really have to be this destructive?"

The rebel Titan shrugged his shoulders and answered the Doom Patrol member's question.

LM: "I have no other choice. These guys are aggressive so they have to be taken down one-way or another. And these guys are a little to tough then the last time I fought them."

Negative Man: "You think?"

LM: "Yeah… I've been to the Chateau before and they never fought like that. And I know my teacher was here and made a mess of this place. Apparently Merv must've upgraded them to be more aggressive then before."

Larry had a questionable look on his face, not sure what the renegade meant.

Negative Man: "Upgraded?"

LM shook his head and groaned to himself, trying to make it simpler for his new friend.

LM: "That's Matrix jargon for trained. Look, what I'm trying to say is that we're getting close to the Frenchman. All we have to do is to take this elevator up to the next floor and approach his office."

Negative Man: "And that's it? It will all be over?"

LM: "Probably… But we still are going to stop the Brotherhood from launching that weapon if we're ever going to win. Either way, we have to finish this fight once and for all. Come on!"

The two ran to the elevator and got in, fully prepared in what's going to come. The moment the rebel pushed the button, the doors closed and the lift slowly went up, ascending to the next floor where their enemy was waiting.

* * *

Meanwhile, up in the attic of the mansion, a lone individual was sitting and waiting for something to happen. He was sitting comfortably in his armchair drinking the finest red wine and reading a classic novel. This person was none other then Vlad, the second vampire commando. Just as he was enjoying himself, he heard the phone ring right next to him. Sighing to himself, Vlad picked up the phone and answered to see who it is.

Vlad: "Yes?"

There was a harsh silence throughout the room as the Vlad listens in to what on the other line said. After a few moments and listening, he nodded his head and understood what he has to do.

Vlad: "As you wish sir. I will succeed where Cujo had failed."

He hung up the phone and headed to his men to give out orders.

* * *

Meanwhile, both LM and Negative Man approached the next floor and left the elevator walking down a long hallway. LM was at the lead though, taking point and using his rifle to check if there are any guards to kill while Larry stayed behind and waited to know if the hall is all clear. Once they headed through the hall, they entered a small study room and find it surprising that no one was there. Once they left the room they entered another hallway and headed straight to the double doors to the left. Those two doors lead right into Merovingian's office. The two intruders approach the doors and couldn't believe they made it.

Negative Man: "So this is Merovingian's office? Never really thought I would be here."

The rebel looked at the Doom Patrol member and was completely surprised by what he said.

LM: "What? You mean you didn't have the chance getting in his office?"

Larry looked at the renegade and answered him thoroughly.

Negative Man: "Let's just say the moment they caught me I was knocked out in a loop and woke up in a stasis tube with my prone shell ready to be dissected."

LM rolled his eyes around, that he couldn't believe his friend never been to his office after captive. Shrugging that off of him, he decided to move on with the plan.

LM: "Well anyways, it's time we end this. Now on the count of three, we kick the door down and raise all seven circles of Hell. Ready?"

Negative Man nodded as the two positioned themselves ready to open.

LM: "One…"

Negative Man: "Two…"

Both: "Three!!!"

The two raised their feet and kick the door down with incredible force. When the door was opened, the two stormed into the room and got ready for whatever that would come against them. But just as they were ready, there was no sign of anyone in the room. No guards, no Cain and Abel, not even Merovingian. Just an empty office with no one but the Titan and Doom Patrol member. LM lowered his rifle and looked around the place, realizing no body's home.

LM: "What the… Where is Merv?"

Negative Man: "More to the point, where is everyone?"

LM searched the place top to bottom and couldn't find anyone. He even checked the closets and still nobody was around. The rebel Titan then slammed his rifle to the ground and was shocked for words.

LM: "This office is completely empty! Damn it!!!"

He placed his hands over his face and was completely frustrated. Negative Man too was completely bummed and thought if they got the wrong place.

Negative Man: "Maybe we entered the wrong office."

LM turned to Larry and was completely pissed off by this.

LM: "Impossible! I've been in this office many times and Merv was in there. Unless he found some way to copy and paste this office, there's no way he would-"

Just then, the phone on the Frenchman's desk started to ring, startling the two. Negative Man was the closest to the phone so he approached it and picked it up, wondering who's calling.

Negative Man: "Hello?"

There was a bit of silence until he handed LM the phone.

Negative Man: "It's for you."

LM looked at the Doom Patrol member very quizzically and decided to get to phone to see who wants him. He placed his ear on the receiving end and answered it himself.

LM: "Yo?"

_Merovingian: "Bonjour mon ami…"_

That's when the rebel heard the very voice he heard plenty of times.

LM: "Merovingian…"

_Merovingian: "Sorry for not being present at my office. I am a busy man and I have a lot of things to do."_

LM: "Where are you?"

* * *

At the same time, a huge lift was descending down the cliff and into the Brotherhood's temporary base of operations. In that lift, the Frenchman, Persephone, the Twins, Cain, and Abel were waiting to reach the ground floor with four guards protecting them. Merv has his cell phone with him as he called his office, knowing that the rebel and his new friend would find him there first.

Merovingian: "Où suis-je? I'm on my way to my private airport to join with Brain and launched our satellite weapon. Turns out our plan is ahead of schedule so I've decided to begin our experiment today."

* * *

Back in his office…

LM: "What?!?"

_Merovingian: "Oh yes my ami… I thought it would be best if I test it today, just to see if this latest project works. I hope I get good results when I fire it on a local city. I think New York has such nice weather."_

Now LM had had it with this and he starts threatening the Frenchman.

LM: "Damn you Merv! I swear to God that if you destroy any city, I'm going to hunt you down and kill with my own God damn hands!!"

There was a short laughter coming from the phone as Merovingian went on.

_Merovingian: "Un tel langage… What would your parents think of you? Any case, I am very sorry for not being there to talk. So I've decided to send some friends of mine over to keep you comfortable. Adieu…"_

LM could hear the phone click on the other end and knew his worse enemy hung up on him. But that was when he realized he and Negative Man walked right into a trap.

LM: "Aw shit…"

He dropped the phone and picked up his rifle, checking to see if he has enough ammo. While he was doing that, Larry looked at him confused, wondering what he was talking about.

Negative Man: "Okay… Mind telling me what just happened?"

He looked at the Doom Patrol member and explained the situation to him.

LM: "Well, I got bad news and worse news. The bad news is that Frenchy already left the mansion and heading straight to his aerial base. We have to get there ASAP if we are able to stop them from launching their weapon."

Negative Man: "And the bad news…"

The rebel took a deep breath and didn't know if he was ready to give out the worst, but he did it anyways.

LM: "We got company coming…"

* * *

**And this is where I will end this chapter. Sorry if I had to give a bit of a cliffhanger again people, but being the chapter is too long and this lasted a whole lot of months, I had to end it here. But don't threat, I will pick up where I left off. Here are the translations from French to English for all those who don't speak it.**

**Oui, mon ami. – Yes my friend.  
Au revoir – Bye  
Dieu merde – God damn  
Quoi d'autre peut aller mal? - What else can go wrong?  
Rien, mais une complète et totale vire-capot! - Nothing but a complete and total turncoat!  
Bonjour – Hello  
Où suis-je? - Where am I?  
Ami – Friend  
Un tel langage… - Such language ...  
Adieu… - Farewell**

**On the next chapter, I'm going back to the Titans, Doom Patrol, and Last Hope, as they try to save their friends. Please Review.**


	15. Questions and Answers

**Well now, this is the first time I've ever had a chapter this short in a long time, side from the story I'm doing for Bioshock. Seven pages in total, man this is perfect. Though I don't know if anyone is going to read it since I rarely have any reviews and the hit counter isn't much. But I'll continue to update this story for all my long time fans who been with me since day one. Now we return to the Teen Titans and the Doom Patrol as they meet up with Last Hope to find their friends. But first they need to know where LM and Negative Man were. Fortunately, the leader of Last Hope has a good connection that could take them there. What's bound to happen? Let's see…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or The Matrix.**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Questions and Answers

Back at Last Hope HQ, both Robin and Mento were shocked to see a tied up criminal all beaten and bruised up in the middle of the room. Immediately, Mento looked at Silent Night and was completely fuming.

Mento: "Is this your way of an interrogation?! You nearly tortured the poor man!!"

Night's response was a simple shrug on her shoulders as she tried to ease him.

Silent Nights: "Why are you getting amp up Mento? We didn't really kill the guy; we just beat him to the point where he might talk. We were able to make some progress on our interrogation. The only problem is how to get access code and by the way this looks, he isn't talking."

Mento: "So you decided in giving this person total amount of torment until he spits it out or dies from sudden pain."

Silent Night: "It wasn't pretty, but we tried everything for him to fess up."

Robin: "And that's where we come in, right?"

Night looked at the Titan leader and answered his question.

Silent Night: "Well, kinda… My team was going to move on with the interrogation today. But since you guys are here, then I guess we can use your expertise. Just remember, we did soften him up for ya."

Robin: "That's good to know. Let's begin then…"

Robin was about to begin the negotiations when Mento pushed him aside and decided to do it himself.

Mento: "Step aside Robin, let me handle this."

The Boy Wonder looked at the Doom Patrol leader and shook his head.

Robin: "Sorry Mento, but I think I can handle to interrogation myself. Our friend is in danger."

Mento: "And so is are teammate! Now I can understand that you want to rescue your friend so bad. But you have no right take part of this. I have more experience in these types of situation and I have the authority in questioning this crook. I can handle this!"

Robin: "Oh really? Well, let me remind you that my team defeated the Brotherhood, the very same group that you've been trying to take down for years. I think its best that I take care of him."

Mento: "I don't think that would be necessary anyways. You are too young to handle something like this. Let me do the talking."

Robin: "With all do respect Mento, we're all heroes here. Our friends are in grave danger and we need to get to them fast. Now Batman taught me on how to interrogate so I know all the ropes pretty well. I should talk to the crook."

Mento: "Maybe you haven't notice Robin, but my helmet can read minds. It can help dive into the deepest thoughts if anyone remains silent. So I think its best I should talk to him."

Night looked at the two leaders arguing to each other and couldn't help but to laugh at this sudden bitch fest. But she knows that they're running on a fast moving clock and they got a mission to do. So she lifted both her hands up and stopped the fight before it gets too ugly.

Silent Night: "All right guys, I think that's enough. I would like to see you two choking each other's necks out, but time is always against us. Why don't you two interrogate him at the same time?"

The two looked at the Last Hope leader then looked back at each other, thinking it was a crazy idea. But since they're running out of time, they have no other choice in the matter. So they look at her and answered her question.

Robin and Mento: "Fine…"

The two then walked towards the tied up prisoner and began their interrogation. Robin slowly took off the bag over the crooks head just so they could see his face. They could tell that the prisoner had one horrendous beating. He had a broken nose, one black eye, a bruised up face, and blood coming down his mouth and nose. Putting that aside, both leaders started to ask questions to this crook.

Robin: "Hello there. Nice day we're having here huh?"

The criminal remained silent when he heard Robin and didn't want to talk at all. So he moved on with why they're here to begin with.

Robin: "All right, you know why we're here. You know how to get into Merovingian's mansion. We're trying to stop him and the Brotherhood of Evil from taking over the world. What we need is a way in. And you are going to tell us how to get in."

The crook remained silent for a little while longer and decided to ask a question to them.

Criminal: "What do you want?"

That's where Mento came in and answered his question.

Mento: "We just want to access code to gaining entrance to the place. The leader of Last Hope told us that all those gangs and crime lords had that type of access to the mansion. And by the way it looks, each member had this type of access code. You are one of those members who got that code. So you are going to tell us where you got it."

The beat up crook turned the other cheek and was upset at this situation.

Criminal: "And you expect me to tell you where I got the code? Well you got another thing coming. Like I told her, I'm not going to give you anything! So there…"

The two looked at each other and wondered how they were going to make this guy open his mouth. That's when Robin moves in with his plan.

Robin: "Now listen to me mister. I can tell you are devoted to your gang or syndicate, or whomever you work for, but you can't make this hard on yourself. I can tell you put up quite a beating by Last Hope and it's all because you are too brave yet too cocky to serve your legion."

Suddenly, the criminal just looked at the Titan leader and was a little peed about what he said.

Criminal: "Cocky? Cocky?! I'm not cocky!! I serve my loyalty to my crew! Soon they will rescue me and when they do, you will be in big trouble."

This time Mento had enough and decided to take the other approach.

Mento: "That's it… You want me to probe his mind to find the code? It won't take long."

Robin thought about it but then came up with another idea.

Robin: "Maybe… But I think I know a way to make this guy fess up."

To that end, Robin approached the wounded prisoner and started to talk.

Robin: "You said that your friends are going to come and rescue you, right?"

He looked at the Titan leader and answered…

Criminal: "Yeah, they're going to come to save me and kill all of you!"

Knowing this, Robin moved to the next part of the plan.

Robin: "Then where are your friends? What's taking them so long? Do they even know where you are and strategizing a way in getting you out? Or have they forgotten about you entirely?"

The crook remained silent and didn't say a word. Though Robin noticed that he had some doubt on his face, so he continued on.

Robin: "Listen, I could understand that you have some loyalty with your gang. But do they share the same loyalty to you? By the looks of it I say that they abandon you, leaving you out to dry. No one's going to save you. But the only person you can save is yourself."

The beat up individual looked at Robin and was curious what he's up to.

Robin: "I can tell that you had quite a beating and the reason why is because you haven't told the leader of Last Hope here about the access code to Merovingian's mansion. Do you really want to keep yourself quiet about this and let her men beat you till you stop breathing or do you want to stay alive and rest comfortably in a warm cell? The choice is yours. All you need to do is answer this simple question. Where's the access code?"

The tied up criminal remained quiet through out that talk and started thinking. He believed his posse would come and help him escape, but now after what he heard he started to feel worthless. Had his crew abandon him just so they could escape? Has his duties as part of the group gone and tarnished? Even if it's true, how will he ever going to get back with the team after what happened? Still, he didn't want to give these people where the access code is. But the more he keeps his mouth shut, the more of a beating he gets. And as far as he knows it, he has to come up with a decision quick or the beatings will get worse. So taking a deep breath and made his decision.

Criminal: "All right, I'll tell you…"

* * *

Back in the comm. center, the Teen Titans, the Doom Patrol, and Last Hope were waiting patiently for their leaders to come back and give them any news they need to get into the Frenchman's house. After much anticipation, their leaders returned from their interrogation and were pleased with what happened. Everyone instantly got up and wondered what happened.

Cyborg: "Well, what is it?"

Night Owl: "I hope its good news."

Silent Night looked at one of her teammates and responded from what he said.

Silent Night: "Yeah, we got good news. But at the same time, there's bad news instead."

The Last Hope leader looked at Robin and nodded to continue with what they found. He nodded back to her and took a deep breath, not sure if the others are ready for this.

Robin: "Well, as we suspect we need some kind of access code to gain entrance to the Chateau. The only problem is that only the gangs that did a trade off with Merovingian's men could gain access to the place. Fortunately, Silent Night and the rest of Last Hope were able to apprehend one of the members and interrogate him, their way of course."

Rob gave a glare at Night and didn't like how they handled the interrogation. Silent Night look at him and gave off a sly smile.

Silent Night: "Hey, you gotta do what you gotta do right?"

The Titan leader sighed to himself and went back to what he said.

Robin: "Anyways, they tried to get a straight answer but he wouldn't spit it out. Luckily, we came in and they wanted all the help they could get. So after a bit of a conversation with him, we know how to get the code."

Everyone was relieved that they now know where to get the access code to gain entrance to the mansion. But Silent Night came in and was a little concerned about this.

Silent Night: "However, this is the good news. The bad news is a whole different story."

Robot Man then looked at the Last Hope leader and wondered what she meant by that.

Robot Man: "Then what's the bad news?"

Mento looked to his teammate and told them what was bad.

Mento: "Well from what we could understand, the captured crook told us that in order to get this code we need to meet up with this person who goes by the name of the Trainman."

Everyone then looked at each other and knew this was all to good to be true.

Kill Switch: "Oh man… I knew this was going to happen."

Elasti-Girl looked at Kill Switch and wondered about this person her husband was talking about.

Elasti-Girl: "Who is this Trainman?"

Kill Switch looked at her and answered her question.

Kill Switch: "One of Merovingian's cronies."

Connector came in and gave the Doom Patrol the details.

Connector: "He's somewhat of a transporter, delivering programs and equipment to their scheduled locations and times. Though it was his job, he's also a corrupted son of a bitch, smuggling weapons and data from our world into the Matrix."

Cyborg joined in on the conversation and gave Rita the Titans experience with the Trainman.

Cyborg: "We had experience with him when we were working with LM to stop Merovingian when he was working with Slade. Though his appearance is a little different then we expect he was a slippery individual."

Mento looked at the others and wanted more answers.

Mento: "And how come we haven't heard of this guy? Shouldn't he be in the most wanted list or something?"

Silent Night looked at Mento and rolled her eyes around.

Silent Night: "Because the Trainman isn't much of a threat. He's sort of a lackey to the Frenchman and doesn't pose any danger to anyone. And besides, you, let alone us, can't apprehend him and interfere with his busy schedule. The last thing we want is a lashing from the Architect and the ambassadors of 01 for that. So why don't you just sit back and try not to jump the gun."

Mento turned to the leader of Last Hope and was completely steamed.

Mento: "Jump the gun? You think I jump the gun? I'll show you jumping the gun you little-"

He was about to approach her and give her a taste of his power until Robin stopped him and calmed him down.

Robin: "Easy there Mento… Let's not fight each other for no reason. Still, what I don't get is why would the Trainman has the access code we need?"

Silent Night: "It's pretty obvious that he's the only person who not only transports materials to his boss, but also has all the access needed in getting into tightly secured areas. It's our only chance to get the code we need to getting into Frechy's office and put an end to this plan he's up to. We have to move right now if we are able to get to him in time."

The two leaders looked at Silent Night and nodded as the same time, knowing that this is the only way in saving their comrades. But Mento starts to wonder about how they're going to do that, so he asked her a simple question.

Mento: "Exactly where are we going to find this Trainman?"

Silent Night: "He always hangs around in the subway system underneath the city. That's the only lead we have. We should get down there and comb and tunnels quickly before he makes an exit. If you want, both your teams can help us find him."

The two looked at each other then looked at her for a response.

Robin: "As long as our friends are in the hands of the enemy, will do anything to get them back."

Night smiled from what the Titan leader said and was confident that they will get the job done.

Silent Night: "Then it's settled."

She turned to everyone else and gave out the orders.

Silent Night: "Max Speed, Night Owl, take our guest back in the interrogation room to the Metro Police Department. I'm sure the authorities would like the newest addition. The rest of you, we're going Trainman hunting. Move out!"

Everyone nodded as Max and Owl headed to the room where the captured criminal is being held while the others get ready to search for the Trainman.

* * *

**Yep, this is the shortest chapter I've ever done. But this is how I handle it. And though this chapter doesn't have much action, the next one will. Cause on chapter sixteen, LM and Negative Man tries to escape the Chateau and stop Merovingian and the Brotherhood from arming their ultimate weapon. Please Review.**


	16. Exit, Stage Left

**Once again, time for another action pack adventure with LM and Negative Man as they try to get out of the chateau. Of course this chapter is going to be another long one, so I apologize once again for taking long on it. After all being that I have college work with two tough classes, you're bound to be behind on the stories. Trust me… When you have a bunch of projects to get through with and tests that are advance, its not easy getting your stories together when you have to study constantly. Anyways, let's look at the news on the last chapter. Still no reviews and fewer hits. I say 8 hits to be more précised. Geese couldn't get any credit from this story I tell ya. At least there are some people who are reading this. As I said before, both LM and Negative Man need to get out of the mansion and head back to the Brotherhood base below to stop Merv and the Brotherhood. But with a lot of obstacles in their path, it won't be easy.**

**Chapter Notes**

**I remember in an episode of Noir that Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yuruma had a stand off in a casino. I'm going to do a scene that is similar to that, but with a bit of a difference.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or the Matrix.**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Exit, Stage Left

Returning to the Chateau, groups upon groups of guards were running to one location, Merovingian's office. One of the lieutenants screamed out the orders to the others.

Vampire Lieutenant 4: "This way men! The intruders are in the Frenchman's office!"

Every vampire continues to run to the office, with their rifles and shotguns ready.

In the office, both LM and Negative Man heard faint footsteps, coming from outside and were getting louder by the second. The Doom Patrol member looked at the outside and wonders what was the commotion about.

Negative Man: "What was that?"

LM looked at the doorway heading back to the entrance and knew what it was.

LM: "That's the company… Lock and barricade the doors! We can't let them get through!"

Larry nodded and proceeded in closing the doors and barricading it with his new friend helping him. They quickly stack up everything they could get their hands on from chairs to tables, to bookshelves, all the way down to vases. Once they done placing everything together, they backed up and looked at the one accomplishment they have done. At the same time, they heard the footsteps getting closer and closer until it stopped at the door. One of the guards tried to kick the door open from the other side, but the door wouldn't budge. They could also hear the guard in pain cause he broke his foot. The two snickered when he heard that but then heard the lieutenant giving another order to his soldiers.

Vampire Lieutenant 4: "Looks like the two had blocked the door. Someone get a battering ram here! We need to break through these doors!"

Once they heard that, Larry looked at the Titan and wondered what to do now.

Negative Man: "All right, now that we have time to strategize what's the plan?"

LM thought this through and remembered how he got in the first place. He turned to him and told him his plan.

LM: "We leave this place. I remember there was a lift at the Chateau's entrance that transports supplies and weapons. If we can get there, we might get down to the base of operations."

Negative Man: "Do you know where it is?"

The rebel just rolled his eyes around and sighed to himself.

LM: "Well, technically… I was undercover at the time when I got in and was caught unexpectedly. I didn't have the time to retrace my steps. So the best option, go all over the house, raise hell, and find the access to the lift in the first place."

The Doom Patrol member, though anyone can't see the expression of his bandaged up face, wasn't sure if this plan would work.

Negative Man: "That's your plan?"

LM shrugged his shoulders and answered slyly.

LM: "Well, at least my plan works, mostly…"

Negative Man: "Why do I have the feeling that this won't end well?"

Just as they got the plan together, they heard voices coming from the other end.

Vampire Lieutenant 4: "All right. On three, we're busting through this door! Ready? One, two, three!"

The two heard a loud bang at the door with the door itself shaking and the objects they use to barricade the door begins to loosen up. They were lucky that the door wasn't taken down, but they heard the three count again.

Vampire Lieutenant 4: "One, two, three!"

Another bang…

Vampire Lieutenant 4: "One, two, three!"

And another bang…

Vampire Lieutenant 4: "One, two, three!"

The group on the other side continued to smash the door through as more furniture from the barricade begins to tumble down to the floor. Both LM and Negative Man knew that they would get in soon and have to find a way out of the office before its too late.

LM: "Sounds like they're knocking at the door. We better leave now before they bust through!"

The rebel started to find an alternative exit from the Frenchman's office as Larry looked at him and thought he was nuts.

Negative Man: "And how exactly are we going to get out of here? I don't know if you notice, but we have blocked off our only way out and the guards are on the other side."

LM continued to search around to find a way out of here. That's when he turned his head and notices a wide viewing window with antique curtains around the border showing off the mountain views. He immediately focused and positioned his back leg for an all time powerful kick. Immediately he turned his body and performed and high side kick right up to the window's plating. The moment he did that kick, the entire window blew up, shattering into a million pieces and falling to the floor. Negative Man saw all this go down and couldn't believe what he just seen. But he remembered that LM was different then the others so he would let that slide. The Titan looked up at the curtains and jumped up in the air to rip them off. After a couple of attempts, he was able to rip them off and looked at the Doom Patrol member for some answers.

LM: "Very simple my bandaged up friend, we improvise."

Outside the office, the guards continued to hit the door with the battering ram but they had very little success. The door was sealed up tight and was getting harder and harder to open it. The lieutenant looked at the guards and realized that they were getting tired already, so he started to demand them to keep hitting in a booming voice.

Vampire Lieutenant 4: "What's the matter with you people? Already resting? Keep hitting the God Damn door! Put your backs into it!"

The guards slowly lifted themselves up and proceeded with the break in.

Vampire Lieutenant 4: "Again, on three. One, two three!"

The guards continued to ram the door hoping it will force itself open.

Back in the office, LM was able to split the curtain in two and tied them to the end of the small balcony. Once he was done with that, he tied the other end of the make shift rope to Negative Man. He looked down at his tied up body and was a little scared as to what the renegade was planning.

Negative Man: "Remind me again what are we doing?"

LM: "It's pretty simple really. We jump off the balcony, and plummet to the lower section of the Chateau. That is where the lift is at, that's where we need to go."

Negative Man: "And how does this have to do with the bad guys that's trying to break through the door?"

LM: "There could be a room in the lower level with windows. Once we get down, we swing to the windows and break through. This will give us time to escape the onslaught momentarily."

Negative Man: "And are you sure this is going to work?"

LM: "In theory, yes. But if we hit the wall instead of a window, then we'll be completely screwed."

The rebel finished tying Larry's rope, and proceeded to tie his own body around his waist. But the Doom Patrol member didn't like that and sighed to himself.

Negative Man: "Great… Now I feel really comfortable…"

The two then heard another bang, only this time it was much louder then before. They looked back and noticed that the door was on the verge of breaking open with all the stuff they put up scattered about. Once they knew the group was going to break through, LM quickly tied himself up and approached the balcony.

LM: "Well, there's no time for some second thoughts. We have to jump on three!"

Larry looked at LM and was shocked at what he just said.

Negative Man: "What? We're doing this right now?"

The renegade look at him asks him if he was going to take the other option.

LM: "Do you want to talk with our friends when they break through?"

Once again, they heard another bang on the door. The Doom Patrol member looked back and saw the door was about to break apart. Thinking of no other options, he groaned to himself and joined his new friend on the life clinging jump.

LM: "All right, on my signal, we jump! Ya ready?"

Negative Man look down at the steep cliffs at the bottom and was getting a little worried about all of it.

Negative Man: "Like I have a choice."

Suddenly, they all heard a bang on the door that was much louder then ever. That hit caused the door to burst open and the man made barricade they put up to scatter all over the place. After the door was successfully opened, guards came through it with rifles in their hands, charging at the two intruders. They then noticed that they were escaping through the window and quickly pointed their weapons at them, ready to fire. The Titan sensed that and decided to pull this off in the first place, even though it felt to extreme.

LM: "Now! Jump!"

The two jumped off the balcony and plummeted a couple of floors with the curtain ropes tied around their waists. Once they reached area, they then started to swing to the windows and crash right through it. The guards quickly approached the balcony and pointed their weapons downwardly, shooting blindlessly in the process. The lieutenant approached the same place and raised his hands to stop them. He then looked down and could tell that they were a little late. He then took out his walkie-talkie and alerted all units of their escape.

Vampire Lieutenant 4: "All units: the intruders have escaped the office and made their way one floor below. They are now in the Gentleman's Room. All units head down there immediately!"

Meanwhile, Larry and LM made it safely to the floor below them. They were lucky enough that there were windows to break through and get out of the line of fire for the moment. Unfortunately, by breaking through the glass, they were completely dazed and had scratches on their bodies. The two slowly got up and was a little disoriented for the moment.

Negative Man: "Urgh… That was the worst idea in the history of ideas…"

LM: "Hey, at least we made it out of that mess. Let's just head to the lift before they get there."

The rebel got up and began to stretch a little bit, looking at the broken window they busted through. At the same time, Larry looked at the other side and started to realize where they were.

Negative Man: "Um… LM? Exactly what room we're in now?"

LM: "How the hell should I know? I've been in this place once before. So I never had time checking out the other rooms around here. Why did you ask anyways?"

Negative Man: "Well, you might want to take a look for yourself."

The rebel sighed and turned around to see what the Doom Patrol member was looking at. The moment he did that, his eyes were completely wide as saucers. What they were looking at is a huge dressing room filled with scantly clad women who are almost naked from head to toe. All the girls heard the crash through the window and noticed the two intruders with eyes bugging out and mouths about to open wide with shock. The two were speechless at the time until LM started to talk a little nervously.

LM: "Okay… This is unexpected, yet awkward at the same time."

Negative Man: "And how are we going to avoid this mess?"

LM thought about this for the moment and came up with an idea.

LM: "Let me take care of it…"

He slowly approached the middle of the room and acted all swaray to the women that are around him.

LM: "Hello there ladies… Sorry if I'm interrupting your privacy but we seem to be a little lost. You think you can help two handsome men like us to take us to where we need to be?"

All the women remained silent, not knowing what to do. But when they knew that these two were men and they weren't allowed within their dressing room, their reaction was to scream their hearts out and start throwing stuff at them. Immediately, the two individuals exit the large dressing room and entered what appears to be a stage of a Gentleman's Club, a lounge like area with a bar and sitting area for entertainment. And unfortunately, the entire place it crawling with vampire guards groping on women. They all immediately look at the stage and saw the two with confused looks on their faces. The two escapees soon realized that they were in big trouble. Immediately, the guards took out their weapons and pointed them at the two intruders. LM then heard a group of girls screaming from behind. He turned around and notices all the women rushing towards them, some carrying minor weapons, others with fists. The rebel could tell that they were between the rock and a really hard place, the rock that's the vampire soldiers and the hard place that's the angry women. To avoid this situation, he took out a smoke grenade he 'borrowed' from one of the guards, armed it, and threw it to the ground. In a matter of seconds, smoke engulfed the entire room completely and blinding just about everyone. Quickly, the two rushed to the door and bust right through it, escaping the smoke and running for their lives. As they kept running to the hallway, Negative Man looked at LM and was a little furious about what happened.

Negative Man: "Nice going Romeo…"

LM looked at his new friend and gave off a stern look.

LM: "Hey! How was I supposed to know that was going to happen? And for the record, I was just trying to persuade them into helping us."

Negative Man: "And when did you learn that? Beast Boy?"

The renegade sighed to himself and for once regretted that decision.

LM: "Sometimes BB's method in getting girls is a little baffling. I thought it might work on older women. Guess I was wrong."

As the two continued to run, a few guards were coming from the opposite direction and noticed the two individuals. They quickly pointed their shotguns at the two and pulled the triggers shooting out bucks right at them. LM started to focus hard and dodge the shots with a variety of cartwheels, flips, and wall jumps, while Larry ducked down and took cover. The Titan then approached group by running up the wall and performed a spinning roundhouse kick to the first guards face. The guard spunned downward to the floor while his shotgun flew off his hands and in the air. LM then looked up at the shotgun and smiled at another weapon in his hands. He quickly grabbed the shotgun in mid air and positioned it ready to finish off the rest. He immediately fired two shots at the two guards and they went down in an instant. He then checked the weapons and pockets to see if there was any ammo on them while Negative Man got out of his cover and approached him.

Negative Man: "You know what? You seem to be a health hazard every time I'm around you."

The rebel looked at his friend and chuckled a bit.

LM: "I'm not a health hazard. But I am a hazard to my enemies."

Larry rolled his imaginary eyes around and groaned to himself.

Negative Man: "That's what I'm trying to say!"

LM snickered a little more and couldn't help but to feel a little happy on his reaction. He then got serious and went back to the task at hand.

LM: "Putting that aside, I think we should find the lift that can take us down. Now let's see… Where would there be a lift from here?"

He looked down the hall and noticed that the guards came to the left before attacking them. So thinking this through, he knows where to go next.

LM: "This way!"

Both the Titan and Doom Patrol Member ran and turned to the very direction the guards came out of. They then ran down a long hallway filled with many doors leading to guest rooms. LM's guess is that the guards were walking away from the lift after a shipment of some kind so it's possible that this path would take them to it. As they were running, they noticed a few doors opening right in front of them. Coming out of those doors were a bunch of guards pointing machine guns at them. Panicked, Both LM and Negative Man approached the two doors next to them, open them up, and immediately took cover the moment shots were fired. With nowhere else to go, the two knew they had to make a clear path. The rebel looked at Negative Man and nodded to pull something that can easily take them all down. The Doom Patrol member nodded and knew what he needs to do. To that end, his dark energy body bursts out of his shell and flew right through the floor. As he was reaching his point of attack, LM decided to distract the enemies by pulling off some cover fire. He took out his rifle and started shooting at them as much as he can. They quickly returned fire as he took immediate cover behind the door. Though the door was protecting him, it was of course made out of wood and it will only be a matter of time before it breaks apart. He just hope that his new friend would make it to his point in time and finish the job. To his luck, Negative Man appeared behind the group and decided to do something completely different. Concentrating really hard, he body started to glow brighter and in a matter of seconds, his body exploded non-physically, causing dark ripples throughout the hall. The guards felt that and flew in every direction, hitting on walls and the ceiling above them. Once all of them were unconscious, LM got out of his hiding place and observed the damage, completely pleased with the results.

LM: "Smooth… Didn't expect you to do that."

Negative Man flew back to his lifeless shell and got up, dusting himself off.

Negative Man: "Believe me when I say this, there are other abilities I can do with my body then what you can."

The rebel cocked an eyebrow and snickered to himself.

LM: "Just don't push it. Come on, the lift has to be in that direction."

He pointed to the same hallway the guards were blocking and continued their journey to their exit. What they didn't know is that one of the guards was slowly regaining consciousness and noticed the two leaving. He quickly went to his walkie-talkie and warned the others of the situation.

Vampire Guard 44: "This is unit 15 reporting. The intruders have passed our barricade and are on their way to the lift. I want the entire floor lockdown immediately!"

While the guard was alerting the others, the two escapees were running down the hallway without them knowing what happened behind them. They made a couple of turns and entering different hallways just to get to their exit point. What they find completely strange is that there were no other guards blocking the way like the last ones they've encountered. So they thought they were in the clear for now. As they were walking through another hall, LM got the awkward suspicion that he been here before.

LM: "Wait…"

He slowly looked around this place and realized where he was. This was the exact location where he got caught while undercover. Larry looked at him and wondered what he's thinking about.

Negative Man: "Um… What are you doing?"

After a quick observation, the renegade turned to the Doom Patrol member and explained what he was looking at.

LM: "I think I know this place. This is where I went undercover before I got caught. That means we might be close."

He started searching the place and retraces his steps, wondering where he came through the last time. After much searching, he found a hallway on the right that took him into this spot. Smiling about this, he pointed to the hall and told Negative Man where to go.

LM: "There! That's where I left before they spotted me. We should get down there before-"

But just as he was about to finish and steel door came down on the hallway where the lift is and sealed it completely. The rebel was shocked by this and didn't know what to think. Before he could retreat, more steel doors came down around them and completely blocked them off. They don't know what's going on until they heard an announcement coming from the speakers.

_"Attention, attention: Two escaped prisoners broke out of the underground dungeon and are making their way to the lift. Lock down on the first floor has been initiated. All units report to the main floor immediately. Seek and destroy the intruders! That is all."_

Listening to the announcement, LM lowered his head and cussed silently. Negative Man looked at the rebel and could tell that he's upset.

Negative Man: "Well, so much for that plan. What now genius?"

The rebel looked around to see if there's an alternative route out of the place. That's when he noticed something. Even though the halls have been blocked off completely, the doors leading to different rooms aren't, probably because that's where the guards would be coming out. Thinking about this, he knew it was the only option left in getting out of there. He pointed to the two doors and told his friend to go in it.

LM: "Through that door!"

Larry looked at the two doors and nodded, knowing what to do now. The two rushed to the doors and force them open with their bodies just to enter. Once they were into the room, they realized that they have entered what appears to be a casino. It was incredibly huge with a dome ceiling that has a large chandelier in the middle, many slot machines, craps tables, roulette wheels, and black jacks, and in the middle of the room is a huge circular bar containing drinks, a popcorn machine, and other snacks. Looking at this room, the Doom Patrol member was a little surprised by this.

Negative Man: "First a dinning room, then a library, a lounge, a gentleman's club and now a casino. This Merovingian fellow certainly has some strange tastes."

LM: "Well what can you expect? When you have a mansion this big, you got to put a lot of stuff in it. Don't expect to see this in the Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous, let alone MTV Cribs."

The rebel walked down to the bar in the middle of the casino and took a seat. Negative Man followed him and wondered what he's up to. That's when the renegade looked at him and offered him a seat.

LM: "Feeling a little hungry? Have a seat. I'll offer you some popcorn, some soda. Maybe some liquor?"

Negative Man, even though he doesn't have much of a face, cocked and eyebrow and was more confused then ever.

Negative Man: "Um… Exactly what you're doing? We're suppose to be getting out of here. Remember?"

LM: "And escape with an empty stomach? I don't think so. Don't worry yourself."

Negative Man: "Don't worry myself? We're going to have guards surrounding us and you're worried about eating?"

Suddenly, they heard a loud voice coming around them, knowing there's trouble near.

Vampire Lieutenant 5: "Hurry men! I think I heard something coming from the casino! Go, go, go!"

When Larry heard that and knew this is bad. He looked back at the Titan and explained what's going to happen.

Negative Man: "Did you hear that? They are coming here any minute now. We have to leave now!"

LM's response to that was to lift his hands up to stop the Doom Patrol member and told him to remain calm.

LM: "Relax, I got this covered."

A few seconds later, the doors around them burst through and multiple groups appeared through them. They had their weapons pointed but they didn't see anyone in the casino. In fact, there was no one within the place, just them the moment they entered. One of the guards looked around and was a little unsure.

Vampire Guard 45: "That's strange… Thought there was someone around here."

The lieutenant wondered this too and decided to tell his men to investigate.

Vampire Lieutenant 5: "Have this place searched. Find the intruders and leave no stone unturned."

The guards nodded and begin to comb the area. They quickly split into smaller groups and searched through the isles of slots and tables. What they didn't know is that the two intruders was hiding behind the circular bar counter, keeping themselves a bit discrete. Negative Man had his back on the counter taking a quick peek at the situation they're in while LM was sitting cross-legged enjoying a huge tub of popcorn.

Negative Man: "This is bad… We are completely surrounded."

He looked down at the rebel who was eating his snack and was getting annoyed.

Negative Man: "Whenever you're finish LM, we need a plan out of here."

The rebel lifted his finger and hushed him.

LM: "Don't worry NM. Everything's taken care of."

Negative Man: "I don't see why smothering your face with popcorn is part of the plan. Incase you didn't know, we have vampires on every end and the moment we get out of cover we'll be sitting ducks!"

LM cocked an eyebrow and had a sleazy smirk.

LM: "Is that so? Well then, I guess I should share this popcorn with the others."

With that said, the Titan threw his bucket of popcorn high into the air as it spinned in many directions. As it was up in the air, multiple cornels left the bucket and flew all over the place. The guards didn't know what happened until they felt something rain down on them. They quickly covered themselves up, thinking it was shrapnel or something.

Vampire Guard 46: "What was that?"

Another guard looked up and noticed the stuff that was raining down on them was in fact popcorn.

Vampire Guard 47: "Its just popcorn!"

The guard looked around and noticed the barrage came from the bar in the center in the room.

Vampire Guard 47: "There! They're hiding in the bar!"

The guard positioned his weapon and slowly approached the bar with his comrade not far behind him. But just as he did that, he then stepped on one of the loose cornels that were on the floor. That cornel made a crunching sound, pretty faint but enough to for a certain someone to hear. LM picked up that sound in his ear and knew where the first guard was. He quickly took out the pistol and turned it to the direction of the sound. He immediately got up and pulled the trigger just to fire a shot at the first guard. The guard felt that shot and went down on the ground feeling the pain. The second guard saw that and decided to shoot back before he gets attacked too. But when he positioned himself for a fight, he too stepped on one of the popped cornels. The rebel heard that as well and turned his pistol to the next vampire to pull the trigger. That shot took the second guard down and he was willowing in pain next to his comrade. The lieutenant heard the two shots and turned to see the two guards down in the isle of slot machines. He then look back at the bar and saw one of the intruders with a pistol in his hands. He quickly pointed to the individual and warned the others.

Vampire Lieutenant 5: "There he is! There's the escaped suspect! Shoot him!"

The rest of the squad looks at the Titan and pointed their weapons at him. The moment they open fire, LM took cover behind the bar's round counter and hid behind the onslaught. Negative Man just looked at him and told him this was going to happen.

Negative Man: "See? Told you so!"

LM looked at him and had a stern look on his face.

LM: "Hey at least the plan is working."

Negative Man: "What plan?"

The shooting continued as a few guards approached the bar counter on the right side. Just then, three of them stepped on a bunch of popcorn that was on the floor. The Titan heard that and took out his rifle with a fresh clip, standing up from cover and shooting them till they fall to the ground. He quickly got back from cover before the bullets from the enemy starts to hit him. He then turned to Larry and answers his question.

LM: "That plan."

Negative Man: "Oh…"

They could hear more bullets flying above them as some hit the counter and small pieces of wood started to fly everywhere. The renegade ducked his head low and covered himself from all the debris that's flying around them while Negative Man did the same. Once that mess was over, they both looked at each other and realized they were in a bit of a pickle.

LM: "But it would seem that this place is sort of a death trap. We have to split up and gain more ground if we're ever going to get out of here alive."

Negative Man: "And what about those guards around us? I don't know about you, but I'm not going to be running around absorbing firearms thinking I'm Superman. What should we do?"

LM: "If you hear any crunching sound of popcorn on the floor, get in there with what you do and dish them out. Just make sure they don't notice it. It's that simple."

The Doom Patrol member groaned by himself and couldn't believe he was going to do this.

Negative Man: "Yeah… Simple for you, easier said then done for me."

LM: "Just follow me on his one!"

Suddenly, more bullets flew over their heads and the two ducked low to not get hurt. Once they were safe, LM looked at him again and ordered him to move.

LM: "Split up!"

The two quickly split, left the bar area, and entered the gambling sections. The lieutenant noticed that and orders his men to follow.

Vampire Lieutenant 5: "They're making a break for it! I want all men to split into two separate units to search for them. First unit should search from the first escapee on the left. Second unit, search for the second one on the right. Move!"

The group split into two teams and started to search for their targets while the lieutenant stayed at the entrance to watch for anything suspicious. The first group started to search for LM in one part of the casino while the second searched for Negative Man. The group slowly searched through the isles of slots and tables, looking around to see if they see any of the intruders. LM was hiding behind one of the pillars with his rifle at the ready, waiting for someone to make a noise. He checked his clip and could tell it wasn't enough, so he took a flash grenade out and waited for the right moment to trigger it. At the same time, the guards were walking down the isle searching for the two intruders. Just as they were searching, they all stepped on more cornels, making a crunching noise. Hearing it, LM turned to the location where the sound was at and threw the flash grenade at the group. The guards noticed him and pointed their weapons to fire on him. The renegade Titan returned to his hiding place and hid behind the line of fire, waiting for the grenade to explode. The guards continued to fire without knowing that the grenade was under their feet. After a couple of seconds, the flash bang exploded and a bright light engulfed them, blinded them completely. Once the light faded, the group was disoriented and didn't have a clue where they were. This gave LM the chance to take them down before they could see again. He got out of his hiding area; he rushed to the group and started the attack. He started by jumping onto one of the slots with one foot and lifting off it, giving a spinning front kick at the first vampire's head. He then ran at full speed and speared the second guard right to the ground. After the spear, he rolled over up right and started to punch the third one down for the count. The moment he did that, he saw one of the guards regaining his sights and saw the renegade took out three men in one blow. He quickly pointed his shotgun at the target and was ready to open fire. LM quickly sidestep the second the guard pulled the trigger and shell pellets came out of it, missing him in a matter of seconds. Quickly, the vampire pointed to the rebel again and went for a second go. Unfortunate for him, LM quickly reacted to it and ran to grab the shotgun. He of course succeeded, and lifted it up in the air to prevent another attempted shot. The rebel then did an uppercut to the guard's chin, knocking him off the loop for a moment. As he was doing that, he noticed the last guard regained his sight too and had his rifle set to fire. The rebel quickly jammed the butt of the shotgun to the guard stomach and used it to too pull the trigger with the help of the guard's finger. The shotgun started to fire as pellets from the shell hits the last vampire right into the sternum, sending it flying halfway through the isle and landing on the ground. Once that guard was out of the picture, he finished up with the other one while using the gun as a weapon by pounding the guy in the face constantly. Then with a good angle, turned the shotgun on the enemy and shot him right in the chest. With the other guards are dead, he tossed the shotgun aside and proceeded with hiding till the right time. Meanwhile, another group was searching for the other intruder. With their rifles poised to position, they scanned the poker table area just to find their target. Not far from them, Negative Man was hiding being a pillar of his own, waiting for them to pass him. While he was waiting, he gave himself some thought about what LM said. He stated that if he heard some sort of crunching noise coming from the popcorn, he would fight them off and take them down. To him, Larry thinks its just plain stupid. But after what his new friend is doing, it might work. So he took a deep breath and waiting to hear a crunching noise. As he was waiting, the guards continued their search for one of the intruders.

Vampire Guard 48: "Keep searching boys. That bandaged up mummy is close by."

They kept on looking; not realizing that the person they were looking for is waiting for the right moment to attack. As they were walking, one of the guards stepped on one of the cornels on the floor without even noticing it. Negative Man heard that and knew they were there. He let his black energy body out of his shell and faded through the floor, heading towards the group not far from him. The guards didn't even know he was heading to them until one of them stopped and checked in the back, thinking it was a sneak attack of some kind. All he saw was noting but and empty isle they were walking through. The vampire that was leading the search looks back at his comrade and told him to not fall behind.

Vampire Guard 49: "Hey, what are you waiting for? A babe at a black jack table? Get back with the group! We have two dangerous men to search for."

The guard that's lagging behind turned around and told the leading one that he's coming.

Vampire Guard 50: "All right, all right! I'm coming! Just need to see if he's here at all."

He then walked away from the spot and was going to regroup with the others. What he didn't know was that the moment that he walked away Negative Man's black energy body emerged out of the floor behind him. Larry then tapped the shoulder of the vampire, trying to get his attention. The guard felt that and thought it was another guard wanting to ask him something or is lost. So he turned around again and asked something to the mysterious person.

Vampire Guard 50: "Yeah, what do you want?"

The moment he turned around, he got introduced and a straight punch right in the face. That caused the guard to fly to the end and had his back smashed right into one of the tables. Negative Man smiled behind the bandages and couldn't believe that worked.

Negative Man: "Well that was easy."

Unfortunately, the sound of the crushing table got the attention of the others as he heard the voices of the rest of the squad.

Vampire Guard 48: "Over here! I thought I heard something."

The Doom Patrol member looked back and noticed them coming to his position.

Negative Man: "That can't be good."

He quickly faded back into the ground and disappeared before the reinforcements got there. Once they did arrive, they noticed one of their men knocked down and had his body smashed right into the pocker table. The leading member approached the downed man and check to see if his vitals are okay. Once he knows his man was unconscious, he looked at the others and told them where to look.

Vampire Guard 48: "The intruder isn't far away. Search the place. Leave no stone unturned."

The group nodded and searched the section for the bandaged hero. Meanwhile, Negative Man was back in his shell and knew he was in deep trouble. Still he had to wait for one of them to step on one of the pop cornels so he could make his move. Even if he could do that, it would only be a matter of time before they find him. As he was waiting, one of the guards was looking under the tables, wondering if he's hiding under there. Still he didn't see anything yet as he moved on to the next table. He approached the next table just to see if he's there, unaware of what's going to come. Suddenly, he stepped on one of those loose cornels around the casino and a certain escapee heard it. The guard quickly turned around and thought he heard something.

Vampire Guard 49: "What was that?"

He checked around the area to see if there was someone close by. After looking around, he realized it was nothing and went back searching. What he didn't know was Negative Man heard that and was heading towards the vampire's position. The moment he was walking away, the negative energy being emerged from the floor and gave the enemy a quick uppercut on the chin, sinking back on the ground before anyone noticed. The guard on the other hand was knocked off his feet and fell to the floor back first and passed out from the hit. Another guard heard that and turned around to see the last one get hit. Realizing this he told the others what happened.

Vampire Guard 51: "We got a man down!"

He quickly rushed to the others and reached the group leader in charge. But just as he passed one of the pillars on the left, he too stepped on an edible object. At the same time, Negative Man came out of the pillar in his energy form, grabbed the enemy by the head, and pulled him back just to bang him right into the pillar. Just as he did that, another guard noticed that and pulled his rifle out to fire on the intruder. Larry thankfully fazed right into the pillar just nano seconds before the shoots were fired. The vampire ceased fire and looked at the pillar that was covered with bullet holes, cussing at himself of his ruined shot.

Vampire Guard 52: "Damn, I missed…"

He quickly reloaded a fresh clip and was getting ready when the person he was shooting at returns. Obviously he did show up, but not the way the guard was expecting. Negative Man came down from the ceiling right below and grabbed him by the shoulders. He then used his strength to cause him to fly in mid and crash land through a table. After that, the Doom Patrol member flew back up through the ceiling and away from the others before they would notice anything. The general saw this happening and was going to move ahead and headed to the spot where the attack took place. But then, he stopped and looked down at the stranded food that's on the floor. Realizing what's going on, he looked at the remaining group and told them about what he found.

Vampire Guard 48: "Watch your footing! Once step on any of the popcorn and its lights out for all of us!"

The group nodded and looked down to find any loose cornels around them. At the same time, Negative Man was back in his shell and noticed them being careful. Turning his head away, he shook it and cussed silently.

Negative Man: "Shit… Now things get really complicated. I just hope LM knows what to do now."

Meanwhile, LM was trying to take care of his own problems. He's getting through a couple of hiding places and waited to make his move. He was able to hear some popcorn crushing and began his attack with hand-to-hand combat and shooting. So far, he was able to take out five guys without getting into trouble. But that was all about to change. As he was hiding behind a row of slot machines, he took a peak and noticed something a bit off. From what he could tell, the vampires were checking the floor to find any loose cornels around them. He finds this completely odd until one of the guards warned the others.

Vampire Guard 53: "Watch your footing men! We can't step on any of the popcorn on the floor."

Hearing that, the rebel rubbed the temples of his head and couldn't believe it.

LM: "Great… Just my luck. Now how am I going to take them out?"

As he was strategizing, another guard came up and noticed him hiding. Thinking it would be wrong to give out his location, he slowly stepped his way to him with his rifle pointing at his target. He was about to pull the trigger when then rebel turned around and blocked the rifle. The vampire was shocked at this while LM knew something like that was going to happen. He then spinned around and gave the guard a high kick right to the face. That kick caused him to fly to the left side and hit one of the slot machines in full force. The moment he hit the machine, something unexpected happened. The three rollers started to spin out of control and all three of them hit a seven. In an instant, there was a loud ringing sound while multiple coins started to rain down on the floor. The rebel looked at that and realized he made a big mistake.

LM: "Shit!"

He tried to search for the off switch or a plug to shut the slot down, but to no avail. He's worried that someone would hear it and investigate. Turns out, he was right. As he was trying to turn it off, two guards came up from behind and pointed their pistols at them.

Vampire Guard 54: "Freeze! Stop what you're doing and put your hands in the air."

The Titan looked at the guards who have pointed their weapons at him and slowly lifted his hands up.

Vampire Guard 54: "Now get up."

He followed the guard's order and got himself up then approach the two. Once he was with them, the guard approached him and smiled.

Vampire Guard 54: "Heh, heh… The lieutenant would like to have a word with you."

As LM got himself into more trouble, Larry, who went back to his black spirit mode, took a peek at the situation. When he saw his friend get taken by the guards, he knew it was a bad omen.

Negative Man: "So much for his part of the plan. Now I have to save him from this mess."

He quickly turned his head and noticed the slot machine LM accidentally set off with the ring so loud it might confuse people. Think about this, he came up with a really good idea.

Meanwhile, the two guards took the rebel straight to the lieutenant. LM then looked at the two to see if there was a way out of it. But with the guards with rifles in their hands, it's a little complicated. He just hopes that Negative Man is still around and is coming up with a way to get him out of this predicament. The three then approached the lieutenant who was waiting patiently for the guards to get the two escapees. The lieutenant then smiled at the two who have the Titan in their possession and approached them.

Vampire Lieutenant 5: "Well now… This is interesting. So you two managed to get one of the punks that are causing trouble in this place. I'm pretty impressed."

The rebel just looked at the lieutenant and groaned a bit.

LM: "Oh please… These punks just got lucky. If it wasn't for the slot machine I would've got the jump on them instead of the other way around."

The lieutenant looked at the Titan and smiled to himself.

Vampire Lieutenant 5: "Oh really? Well I hate to say this, but you got caught in the first place. And once we get your friend, it will be a matter of time before you two are back in the dungeon."

As the lieutenant was gloating, two more guards were searching the blackjack tables for the other prisoner. They checked under tables and looked behind pillars but they couldn't find anything. But then one of the guards searched one more pillars and saw a man all wrapped up in bandages. Realizing who it is, he turned to his comrade and told him what he found.

Vampire Guard 55: "Hey! Look what I found!"

The other vampire headed to the pillar and noticed the Doom Patrol member too.

Vampire Guard 56: "Well now… Looks like we got our other prisoner."

Vampire Guard 55: "Yeah, but it looks like he's sleeping on the job. This makes our job completely easy."

The second guard heard that and finds this a bit suspicious that his other intruder would go to sleep while making an escape. He then notices that there was some kind of barrier protecting him for some strange reason. But then he remembered what Negative Man's ability is and stop the guard from taking him.

Vampire Guard 56: "Wait! I don't think this guy is sleeping. I think that's a lifeless shell of this guy. That means we got a serious problem here."

He turned on his comm. link and warned the lieutenant the situation.

Vampire Guard 56: "Lieutenant, we got a problem. We found the other prisoner trying to escape but his body is completely limp. I assume that he's in his black energy form and hiding from us."

_Vampire Lieutenant 5: "Search the casino all over again and report back if you find anything suspicious. Besides, he won't be able to get out of this place. We already got his friend with us."_

Vampire Guard 56: "Copy that."

He shut off his comm. signal and looked at his comrade.

Vampire Guard 56: "Stay here with the body. If the escapee returns, you'll be ready for him."

The other guard nodded and positioned his weapon while first one continued with his search. Meanwhile, Negative Man, in his dark energy form, saw this from the distance and knew it got worse for him.

Negative Man: "So much for returning to my body. This complicates things."

And indeed it is. He knows that he can't stay out of his body for too long. If he stays out too long, his magnetic energy will pull him through the floor and he'll sink into the core of the Earth. And that's something he doesn't want to happen. But no matter what, he still had a plan that could get him and LM out of this predicament. He looked at the guard that orders the other to stay put and decided to target him first. He flew down through the floor without any detection and approached another row of slot machines that the enemy was approaching. The guard was slowly walking through the aisle, turning his head back and forth to scan for anything out of the ordinary. He didn't even know that someone was following him from behind. Larry waited until the right moment to put his plan into action. The moment he stopped, that's when the Doom Patrol member made his first move. He flew beneath the floor and went into one of the slot machines as black lightning bolts and black sparks danced around it. In seconds, the slot machine was brought to life and hit a jackpot by itself with bells ringing and coins falling. The guard got startled completely and turned his rifle to the direction of where the sound came from. When he saw the slot, he lowered his rifle and sighed to himself.

Vampire Guard 56: "Phew… It's just a slot machine. Must be malfunctioning or something."

Too bad he didn't know what Negative Man was emerging out of the ground and behind the guard. The moment the guard turned around, all he got was a straight punch right to the face. He then flew to the end of the hall and hit his back with a pillar, completely knocking him out. Proud that his plan worked, he decided to find some more targets to mess around with. He flew up to and through the ceiling and started looking around. That's when he spotted two more vampires near to black jack tables. This gives him to perfect chance to kill two birds with one stone. He then looked around and notice more slots not far from them. So with out getting detected, he flew out of the ceiling and into one of the slot machines. Like the last one, this one malfunctioned and made a jackpot by itself. The sounds of the bells and whistles of the machine started the guards and turned their weapons to that direction. But when they saw the slot machines, they sighed in relief and glad it wasn't one of the intruders. What they didn't know was that Negative Man appeared out of the floor and lifted one of the blackjack tables to give the following blow. The moment the two vampires turn around, they noticed the table coming down on them. The two had little time to dodge as the table smashed on them and knock them out senselessly. He quickly fazed up to the ceiling and continued on searching. As he was doing his part of the plan, the lieutenant was with the rebel Titan circling around him with the other guards on watch. So far they were able to remove any weapons he had and threw them away, making sure he doesn't pull anything drastic. As he was looking at him, and smirked to himself and couldn't believe that this is the guy who made Merovingian's life a living Hell.

Vampire Lieutenant 5: "You know I heard so much about you from our boss. He said you are a very dangerous individual who thwart his plans on a number of occasions. But now that I'm looking right at you face to face, I could tell that you don't look tough."

LM just smirked at that remark and started to play games with the lieutenant.

LM: "Oh, so you don't think I'm that tough huh? Well then why don't you go ahead and let the guards leave us for a while. Then I'll show you how tough I am."

The lieutenant then approached the renegade and smiled at the thought. But the only response he could get out of that was a swift punch right into the gut. The rebel Titans fell to the ground and hold his stomach, feeling the pain the enemy gave him. The lieutenant then laughed to himself and couldn't believe that this boy would be serious.

Vampire Lieutenant 5: "Do you really think I'm that stupid taking you on? I don't think you so. Besides, you had caused enough damage in this Chateau for one day. I think it's time that someone would put an end to this chaos."

He then turned on his comm. piece and wanted to know about the other intruder.

Vampire Lieutenant 5: "All units respond. Did you find the other culprit?"

There was a bit of static within the comm. channels until a few units respond.

_Vampire Guard 57: "Unit four, nothing to report yet."_

_Vampire Guard 58: "Unit six, no word yet."_

_Vampire Guard 55: "Unit three, still have his body with me but he hasn't showed up yet. I'm keeping watch until he does."_

There was a hush silence through the channels until the lieutenant heard a response from another guard.

_Vampire Guard 59: "This is unit five. We got a situation here. We found two guards knocked unconscious by a broken blackjack table. We assume that the other intruder must've done this. Any order?"_

Vampire Lieutenant 5: "Just keep looking. Do not, I repeat, do not engage the enemy until you see him. Understand?"

_Vampire Guard 59: "Yes sir! We'll keep an eye out for the intruder. Out."_

The comm. channel was closed at the lieutenant rubbed the temples of his forehead, realizing that it's not going to be easy getting the other one. But LM just chuckled to himself after hearing the news.

LM: "Sounds like Negative Man is having his own fun. You guys must have your hands full at the moment."

The lieutenant then turned around and looks down at the Titan who was still down on his knees. He then tightens his fist and gave the rebel a swift punch in the cheek, knocking him further down to the floor. The vampire then got down on one knee and had a very annoyed look on his face.

Vampire Lieutenant 5: "Now you listen to me you no good piece of shit. I don't know what your friend is trying to do, but he has no idea what he's up against. We all know that he can't stay outside of his lifeless body for too long. And once he gets back in, we'll capture him as well and send you two back to the dungeon before you know it. What do you say about that?"

LM just remained silent, trying to keep his dignity in tacked. Smiling at that, the vampire just simply spat on him and got up to wait for the others to capture the second intruder. While he was waiting, Negative Man was flying from the ceiling and taking a peek as to who he's going to knock down first. But after much searching, he noticed the guards were more alert then before. Sighing to himself, he could tell that this was bad.

Negative Man: "Guess their keeping their guards up. This is getting difficult."

He then turned his head and saw his friend down on the floor with three vampires around him.

Negative Man: "And as if things couldn't get any worse, LM is in trouble. Looks like I need to save him as well. But how am I going to save him with all these people looking for me?"

Larry thought about this, as the guards get closer to his position. But then he spotted all the slot machines throughout the casino. Thinking about this, he then wondered what would happen if all the slot machines go out of control? To him, it will be sure chaos. Though he didn't have a smile, nor a face, he likes the idea and flew through the floor quickly before any guards spot him. As he was putting this new plan to action, one unit was gathered around to get a quick checkup.

Vampire Guard 57: "Well? Anything?"

The rest of the guards just looked at the leading one and shook their heads.

Vampire Guard 60: "Nothing to report so far. For a guy whose body is made out of phasable energy, he's certainly good at hiding."

The leading unit guard groaned to himself as this unexpected event was aggravating him.

Vampire Guard 57: "Continued looking. The damn bastard hasn't escaped yet without that psychotic kid. He won't be too far."

The group split up again and continued their search. But what they didn't know was Negative Man was going to pull something completely crazy. One of the guards was already at one of the slot machine areas, searching for the other intruder. He didn't even expect that the person he was looking for is close by. The negative energy being peeked his head right through the ceiling and checked the line of slot machines all ready to be infected. When he noticed the guard not fat from him with his back turned, Larry knew it won't be easy. So he had to do it quick before they spot him and take him out. In seconds, he flew out of the ceiling and right through the floor. Immediately, the guard heard that and turned around to point his weapon at the very direction. However, he didn't see anyone on the other side. He slowly approached the area where that sound was made and wondered is the escapee was close by. As he was at the very spot, it was the Doom Patrol member's time to act. Underneath the floor, he flew right into the first slot machine and rocketed through the others. When he did that, all of the machines short circuited and bells kept on ringing like crazy. The guard looked at them and freaked out for the moment, thinking that it was their target making an attack. When he saw the malfunctioning slot machines, he took a breather and thought they were acting up. But that's when he noticed a black streak coming out of the last slot machine and heading towards the next row. The vampire quickly pointed his weapon at him and was about to pull the trigger, but he was too fast to keep track of. Immediately, the dark energy entity went through the next row of slots and begins tampering with them. The guard quickly turned his comm. channel on and alerted the others on what he saw.

Vampire Guard 61: "Found him! East corridor."

_Vampire Lieutenant 5: "What's he doing?"_

The soldier thought about this and wondered how to explain this to the lieutenant. So he explains it as much as he could.

Vampire Guard 61: "Um… Well… He seems to be creating chaos on the slot machines for some reason."

There was a bit of silence until the lieutenant responded back.

_Vampire Lieutenant 5: "What?"_

The guard responded again and this time in a much louder voice.

Vampire Guard 61: "I said he's malfunctioning all of the slot machines!"

As the guard was trying to explain was he saw, Negative Man continued his plan by going through the slot machines and creating havoc. He's been going through row upon row of slots and causing them to breakdown from the inside out. The guards noticed him doing that and tried to shoot him down, but he was too fast for them to catch up. Within minutes, he was able to get all the slot machines to go crazy with ringing bells and quarters dropping. All of which made so much noise that the guards couldn't take it and cover their ears. But doing that makes them completely vulnerable, perfect for Larry to dispose of them quick. He started to fly around and knocking out guards left to right, giving them swift punches and hooks. At the same time, the lieutenant heard the ringing and walks past the three just to see what was happening. The two guards who caught LM slowly turned their heads and they too witness the disarray that's happening throughout the casino. With all the slots on the fritz and the guards flying about, they soon realize the other intruder was attacking them all. LM hard the bells and knew Negative Man was having a good time. And noticing the other three were distracted, gives him the chance to handle his own problems. He quickly jumped up in the air and did a split kick on the two guards chins, sending them flying on both directions. The lieutenant turned around and saw the rebel taking down the two with one move. Quickly the lieutenant charged in and decided to fight the Titan immediately. He started off with a bunch of punches to keep the rebel down. The renegade just turned to the side and used one hand and defend himself with a variety of blocks. The lieutenant continued to punch harder and quicker to get a weak spot, yet LM continued to block harder. After twenty seconds, LM grabbed one of the punches and takes a look at the enemy's move.

LM: "Hmm… That was impressive. Let me show you how it's done."

He then turned around and did a spinning heel kick just to knock the lieutenant out of his area. The vampire stumbled back and repositioned himself to strike back again. This time, however, he used a high roundhouse kick to hit the rebel in the head and knocking him out. LM saw this and just stood there like he wants to get hit so badly. But when he had his hands to his back, he bended backwards and let that kick hit nothing but air. The enemy watched it and couldn't believe what just happened. Once he got his foot in place, the lieutenant then used the other foot to do a back kick. LM bended back up and used both his hands to grab the back kick while skidding backwards. The lieutenant tried to get his foot out of his clutches, but the Titan kept holding it too long, it was almost like he was the handcuffed himself. After a few more seconds, he used his strength to pull the leg and the body it was attached to the other side of the area. The lieutenant flew midway and rolled around a couple of times before coming to a stop. After the roll, the rebel just approached him and smiled at this so-called commander.

LM: "You call yourself a lieutenant? Please… You could barely control an army of ants. Oh well, time to put an end to your life."

He cracked his fists and was about to get rid of the lieutenant. But just as he was about to do that, the two guards he took down got back up and took him down from behind. He struggled as much as he could, but the grip of the two guards was too much for him. The lieutenant just got up and turned his neck a little, approaching the renegade as he was trying to break free.

Vampire Lieutenant 5: "Sorry, but I have other things to live for then just getting killed by you. Now where were we? Oh yes… I was going to teach you a lesson!"

Immediately, the vampire punched the rebel right in the face. While that was going on, Negative Man was busy taking out all the guards that are in the casino. The plan he made where he would cause all the slot machines to go on the frits was working perfectly. So far some of the vampires couldn't take the noise as they pressed their hands to their ears and tried to isolate it. That makes it easy pickens for the Doom Patrol member. He flew around left to right, hitting anyone he sees fit and knocking them out. However, others were able to drown out the sound and searched for the intruder that's causing all the racket. The moment they found him, they began shooting. Two of the guards saw the black energy being and pointed their rifles at him to shoot a full load of lead. Larry saw this and immediately sank into the floor to avoid the gunfire. The two ceased fire and waited for the escapee to come on out. What they didn't know was the Negative Man had other intensions in mind. He appeared behind them and flew up, using his hands to grab both of them by the collars of their shirts. He then went up to the air and when they reached the ceiling, he let go of their collars and sent them falling to the floor. The two then crashed into a poker table and had chunks of wood scattered all around them. One of the guards saw that and looks up to see the intruder floating in the air. He quickly pointed his gun up and pulled the trigger, sending bullets straight to the target. Negative Man heard that and quickly flew away, letting the bullets miss him by meters. The guard still had his weapon pointed at him as he continued his onslaught. What he didn't know was that the Doom Patrol member was heading straight to one of the chandeliers on the casino ceilings. Once he reached it with the trail of bullets following him, he went back up into the ceiling and hid there. At the same time, the vampire started shooting blindly without realizing he missed the black energy being. He didn't even know that he was shooting the support to the chandelier until it was too late. The support chain broke and the chandelier fell to the floor. To make things worse, a group of guards were heading to the position where they saw the enemy. The moment they were underneath the chandelier, they all looked up to see something heading towards them. When they saw the chandelier, the group screamed as they had very little time getting out of the way. In moments, the chandelier crashed down on the group and crushed them from the impact. The vampire who shot down the chandelier looked at the mess he made and couldn't help but to fell sorry for himself.

Vampire Guard 62: "Opps…"

He then pointed his rifle up and waited for his target to reappear once more, just to pay him for what he did to his comrades. Too bad he didn't know that Negative Man was well above him, peeking through the ceiling and realizing he was dubious as to what would happen next. He took the opening and flew down towards the vampire at the same time the guard looked up on instinct. At the same time, the lieutenant was busy teaching LM a lesson he will never forget. He punched the rebel right in the gut as the two guards held on to him tightly, making sure he doesn't escape. LM just crouched low and cringing from the pain, coughing up blood out of his mouth. The lieutenant just turned his wrist a little to the get feeling back to him and smirked at this person he was punching.

Vampire Lieutenant 5: "This is pathetic… You really think you can stop our boss from getting a hold of the world? I mean look at you. You can't even beat good old little me. Beating you would make my day a whole lot easier. Now anything to say before I send you into the after life?"

The renegade Titan slowly looked up at him and smiled mercilessly, responding in the cheapest pun yet.

LM: "Thank you sir. May I have another?"

The lieutenant was getting a little pissed off and decided to finish him off. He put his hand behind his back and took out what appears to be a dagger that was attached to the back end of his belt. Observing the sharp object, he smiles to himself and looked down at the captured intruder. Slowly approaching him, he bent down and one knee and showed him with what he has in his hand.

Vampire Lieutenant 5: "Oh a tough guy huh? Let's see how tough you are when I jabbed this dagger right down your throat."

He spins his knife around and was about to kill the renegade. But just as he was going to do that, all of them heard a loud scream coming from the casino itself. What they didn't know is that Negative Man got the guard that shot down the chandelier and did something pretty bad to him. The lieutenant turned to the direction of the sound and wondered what was it. As he turned his head away, this gave LM the chance to get out of this predicament. He started off by head butting the leading vampire at the side of his head while he was looking away, dazing him for the moment. He then used his strength to push and jump back on the floor, send the two guards with him. They all landed on the floor back first and the two guards felt the impact while the rebel landed on them, comforting his fall. As the guards let go of his arms, LM rolled backwards and got right back up, positioning himself in a stance to fight. The lieutenant shook off the head butt and looked back to notice the enemy is back up on his feet and is ready to fight once more. Smiling about this, the rebel repeated what the lieutenant said when he got tackled.

LM: "Now where were we? Ah yes, that's right. I'm going to finish what I started!"

The lieutenant was now fuming by his statement and charged in with his dagger in his hand. Back to Negative Man, he was having all kinds of fun by himself. He flew left to right, taking down guys that were being distracted by the malfunctioning slot machines that were buzzing. Every punch, every take down, every crazy maneuver he pulled, the vampires kept on falling for them every time. And even if the guards managed to ignore the sounds and begin shooting, the Doom Patrol member always hides and waits for the right moment to attack. One of the guards saw him and pointed his weapon at him, wanting to get rid of him for good. The moment he pulled the trigger, however, the dark energy being swooshed by so fast and he missed every shot. As he was about to get a hold of him, Negative Man fazed through the wall and disappeared from view, leaving the guard in total disbelief. He wished he had more men to handle this situation. The guard looked around and could tell that they are all getting easily distracted by the noisy slot machines. The guard knew they would be useless unless the slots stopped ringing. That's when he came up with an idea. He turned on his comm. link to contact the others.

Vampire Guard 63: "Attention all units. Destroy all the slot machines immediately! We can't let this distraction get in the way."

All the guards responded by pointing their weapons at all the jackpots. The moment they pull the triggers, barrages of bullets hit the slots and destroyed them completely. Negative Man peeked through the ceiling hearing the shots being fired. When he saw the group doing work on the slot machines that caused all the chaos, he knew it wasn't a good sign.

Negative Man: "Well this is wonderful. Now my plan is down the crapper. Better finish this up quick before its too late."

He went down to the floor and decided to stop the vampires from ruining his strategy. While he was doing that, the guards were having a good time in tearing the slots up with their weapons. One group was at the section of digital malfunctioning slots and already have their weapons pointed at them. One of the guards then gave out the command.

Vampire Guard 64: "All right, lets blast them away! Open fire!"

The group was seconds away from pulling the triggers until a black streak came out of nowhere and passed them by with quick speed. In seconds, all their weapons quickly disappear the moment the streak passed. Everyone looked at their empty hands and wondered how all that happen. That's when they all heard a high whistle right above them. They all looked up and saw Negative Man holding all of their weapons in his hands.

Negative Man: "Sorry, but no weapons in the casino."

All the guards had stern faces as they took out their secondary weapon, a pistol, and pointed them at the Doom Patrol member. Larry knew they were going to do that, so he decided to give them back their weapons. But instead of handing them to the group, he just tossed them down to the vampires. They were all buried with their weapon in mere moments as Negative Man flew away from the group. One of the guards got up and orders the others to follow the intruder.

Vampire Guard 64: "After him!"

The group got up and was about to grab their weapons. What they didn't know was that Negative Man touch those weapons, giving them the ability to explode when touched. When they put their hands on it, the guns began to spark black electricity. One of the guards saw this and soon realized what's bound to happen. He tried to warn them of the situation.

Vampire Guard 65: "Everyone get out of there! Those weapons are going to-"

But before he could warn them, all the weapons exploded and killed all the members in one blow. Not far from them, Negative Man snickered to himself as he went on with his plan. As he was busy with his own thing, LM was trying to get the lieutenant off his back as he was avoiding the swift attacks from the enemy's switchblade knife. Half the time the rebel ducked and dodges most of the attacks while the other half blocking them in a number of techniques. Even if he missed some he only got rips from his trench coat with the rest giving nothing but small cuts on his arms. Still he was able to avoid anything possible. But the vampire wasn't giving up one bit as he used his dagger to slice and dice the enemy. Though he was able to make some attempted strikes, the renegade Titan kept on avoiding all of them. Getting upset, he lost it and screamed out loud.

Vampire Lieutenant 5: "Hold still so I could stab you!"

LM didn't listen. All he was trying to do was not get killed by him. The lieutenant then did the straightforward idea and lundged the knife straightforward to get a précised stab right into the heart. The Titan could tell what his next move's going to be and was ready to go on the defensive. He bended back by extending with his spine curved in an angle as the blade just missed him by a foot. As he dodged the attack, he struck back by extending his foot out and did a rise kick right at the dagger at the same time he did a flip somersault and landed right on his feet. As for the dagger, the rebel was able to knock it off the vampire's hand and send it hurling upwards and hit the ceiling with the pointed end penetrating the surface. The lieutenant looked up at the weapon on the ceiling and looked down, completely surprised be that the enemy could do that. He looked back at LM that had a dastardly grin on his face.

LM: "What? Thought you never expect someone like me around here?"

The lieutenant growled to himself like some sick rabid dog ready to pounce on his prey. At the same time, the two guards that failed to hold onto the renegade got up from the fall and were rubbing their heads. The leader looked at the two and like the odds in his favor.

Vampire Lieutenant 5: "Boys, man up!"

The two guards looked up to see LM and had deviant smiles on their faces. They then looked around to see if they could find some weapons high on top the pillars. On one side there was a sword and shield, the other two axes. Both of them jumped up to the pillars and grabbed the weapons then jumped back down to the ground. The guard who obtained the sword and shield threw them at the lieutenant as he grabbed them in mid air. The other guard did the same thing and threw one of the axes to the first one. Once they got the weapons in hand, the leading vampire looked at the rebel and chuckled to himself.

Vampire Lieutenant 5: "All right pretty boy, let's see how tough you are against us without your weapons."

LM simply smiled and thought it would be a cakewalk.

LM: "Don't need any weapons to take you on. All I need is my fists."

All three vampires all looked at each other and wondered if he's serious. They all then looked at him and were completely angry. So they all screamed and charged in to attack. Back to Negative Man, he was doing his damnest in stopping the guards from destroying the slot machines. The moment he saw any of them trying to reach the slots, he pulled one fast move after another. He did many things, like lifting guards up in the air and dropping them through poker tables, touching their weapons at fast speed to make them explode, and the occasional hand-to-hand combat. But with too many vampires in the mist, it was impossible to catch up. As he was busy with them, the guard watching the shell body Larry was in heard the commotion and noticed the chaos all over the casino. He could tell that the Doom Patrol member was doing all the work and it would only be a matter of time before he mops them up. He then looked down and the prone body and knew that he would return to it in mere moments. So he decided to take it out before the negative being could get into the shell. The main problem is that there's a black lightning like dome surrounding the body, protecting it from any known hostiles. Thinking he could open it, the guard used the butt of his rifle and banged on it a few times, only to realize that the shield was impenetrable. He then rolled his eyes around and sighed to himself.

Vampire Guard 55: "This is going to take a while…"

As this was going on, LM was trying to avoid the attacks from the lieutenant, who is holding the sword and shield and the two guards who were holding the axes. He was hoping to find a single opening just to get the better of them. But with the sharp weapons in hand and the shield protecting the one leading the pack, it wasn't going to be too easy. So all he has to do left is to be on the defensive yet again, avoiding any swipes and strikes. The lieutenant used his sword to slash the intruder with a number of maneuvers while the rebel Titan ducked the dodge the attacks. The vampire then did a sweeping strike from the left to the right just to cut him in half. LM ducked down by bending his back forward and used his focusing ability to avoid the slash just inches from his spine. When he looked up, he saw the opening he needed as he got back up and gave the lieutenant a jumping push kick. The lieutenant used his shield and was able to protect himself from the attack. But the kick was so forceful that he had a back up from the enemy. This gives the two guards a chance to take over to attack LM. Using their axes, they strike down on him with swift force. The renegade could tell it would be difficult as he dodged their sharp weapons, looking for an opening. After much avoidance, he could tell what he needs to do and where to attack. Once the guards tried to strike him downwards, he jumped up high in the air and did a flip to get some distance between him and the enemy. The moment he landed on his feet, he positioned himself and focused all of his strength on his lower part of his body. Once he got the right energy, he opened his eyes and ran much faster then before. The two guards looked at each other and wondered how to handle this, then looked back at the charging Titan and ran towards him. They positioned their axes and got ready for the kill. Once the three met, the vampires position their weapons and swung them straight on. LM, who was focusing hard, jumped and passed the swinging axes in the middle, doing a bit of a parkore move. But that was one obstacle he got out of the way. Another one was coming to his main target as the lieutenant was charging as well. The rebel landed on the ground and skidded with his back on the floor. This caused him to go between the vampire's legs and avoided that assault. After passing the three, he rolled on the floor and got up quick just to turn around to see them. Both the lieutenant and the guards knew they missed him turned around as well, looking at him. Soon enough, all three of them went on with the attack. LM, on the other hand, decided to get some distance between him and them. He pulled one quick more and performed a sidekick right to the lieutenant's shield. The force of the kick caused him to stumble back and took one of the guards with him, falling to the floor. The other guard was able to step back and avoided the fall and looking at the Titan, came up with a plan to be rid of him. He positioned his axe and threw it at him, hoping to get a head shot. LM notices the desperate attack and waited for the moment to grab it. The moment the axe headed straight to his face, the renegade sidestepped from the attack, missing the attempted shot, and grabbed it with the handle of the axe. Having the axe in his hand, he looked at the guard and had a devious smirk on his face. The guard just stared at him and wondered what he's planning. He positioned his arm and flung the axe back at the guard. The axe's velocity was much faster then the enemy's throw and it spinned incredibly fast. In mere seconds, the axe approached the guard and impaled him right to the forehead, knocking him down and killing him in an instant. The other guard and the lieutenant got up and looked at what happened to their comrade and couldn't believe what they were seeing. They then turned to the intruder and were pretty upset about it.

Vampire Lieutenant 5: "That's it! We're going to rip you to shreds!"

The rebel Titan smirked at this and was getting somewhere with the situation he's in.

LM: "Then what are you waiting for? Come and get a piece of me."

The lieutenant gave out a yell as the two charged in for another attack. LM just stood there and got to his stance, completely prepared for them to come. The lieutenant was first, using his sword to cut him up and his shield to prevent any further attacks. With his foot movements, the renegade avoided all the attempted hits as much as he could. He even bended back and forth to avoid the higher attacks. As he was doing that, the second guard noticed that the enemy was distracted so he came up with a plan of his own. He ran up jumped over both opponents and landed on the other side behind the rebel with his axe in his hand. But LM could sense that coming to him and knew he had to think fast before it's too late. Immediately, he rolled out of the way he ducked down and rolled out of the way the same time the guard swung his the axe and missed him. However, the axe hit the lieutenant shield and it created the loudest gong ever. Both men heard it and cringed in pain as the noised went into their ears and made them nearly deaf. LM was lucky enough to cover his ears quick so he won't suffer the same fate either. Once the gong was over, he looked up and saw the two hearing loud bells in their ears. This gave him a chance to stop them both. He got up and gave the lieutenant a roundhouse kick in the face, while he was trying to drown out all the ringing. With him down, it gave the renegade the chance to finish the other guard up. But the guard was able to drown out the sound to start to swing completely crazy. Too bad though he was missing him as many times as he could. LM just simply walked backwards feet away from the attacks and thought it was completely hilarious. But he has to get this over with since it's wasting his time. The moment he waited for his time to strike, he quickly grabbed the guard's arm and cracked it with his elbow, setting free the axe that was in his hand. He quickly grabbed the Axe and used it to make a swift swing to the guard's juggler. The guard's throat had a gash and was spilling blood all over his clothes. The guard coughed up blood and was trying to regain his ground, but failed miserably and plummeted to the ground with a pool of blood around him. Once the other one was taken care of, LM smiled and like where this was going.

LM: "All right! Two down, one to go."

He turned around and was going to finish the lieutenant. But before he was able to do that, he saw the pointed end of a sword heading straight to him. He immediately focused hard and let time slow down around him. He then sidestepped out of the way and avoided the straightforward attack. Once time returned to normal, he saw the lieutenant sped past him, missing him by a few inches. The lieutenant then stopped in his tracks and turned around, realizing he missed his target. He then turned around and looked at the rebel with a sour look on his face.

Vampire Lieutenant 5: "That's it… I've had it up to here with you. I'm going to teach you a lesson in pain. Too bad your new friend isn't anywhere to save you."

LM just smiled and shook his head.

LM: "That's not a problem for me. I could still beat you. Besides, Negative Man is still having a good time all on his own."

He then lifts his other hand to the side and had it open. Instantly, the axe that was on the first guard's forehead detach itself and flew up to the rebel. Once he got both his axes, he crossed his arms and stood there as he acted like a movie he watched before. The vampire looked at him in curiously and thought he was a little coo-coo. But he readied his sword and shield and prepared for a fight. Just as the fight was about to get started, Negative Man was still fighting off hoards of guards as much as he could. So far, he's nearly finished with them as there were a few more groups to dispose of. But he has one big problem. He's still in his energy form for too long and if he doesn't get to his body soon, then he's going to sink into the Earth. Quickly, he mops up the rest of the goons with everything he has in his disposal. Meanwhile, the guard that was watching the prone shell was still pointing his weapon at it, waiting until it was time to dispose of it. He was squirming with his finger on his trigger and wasn't sure if he should do it or not. Not to mention that he has no idea if the battle was over or not because he still was hearing bells a ringing and it was drowning out all the gunshots in the background. Still he waited until it was the proper time to take care of things. What he didn't know was that there was someone or something behind him, starring down at him. He quickly turned around and pointed his weapon at whatever's behind him. But when he did that, he noticed no one was around. Confused about this, the guard thought it was just his imagination. But then, he heard the same presence like a few seconds ago on the other side and turned around once more. Again, there was nothing except for Negative Man's lifeless shell on the side of the pillar. The vampire lowered his weapon and scratched his head, wondering if his mind was playing tricks on him. He was about to make the decision in shooting this lifeless body and call it all a day. Before he could do that, he could feel the same presence from high above and it was staying up there for a few moments. Slowly the guard lifted his head upwards and saw a black energy being above his head. That energy being was none other then Negative Man, rocketing down towards his final target. The guard panicked and had very little time in reacting as he screamed out loud in shock while the Doom Patrol member came down to finish him up. Back to LM, he's in the middle of his final fight with the lieutenant. He swung his Axes in many directions, just to get chance to remove a part of the enemy's body. The lieutenant used his shield to block off each attack and retaliated with his sword. The rebel Titan dodged each attempted strike and waited for another opening. There were some openings and he was going to exploit them. But the enemy used his sword to block out any attacks necessary. He too used it to fight back and find the necessary opening spots as well. The rebel quickly used the axes to block off the attacks and used different maneuvers to just keep the enemy guessing. For over a minute the two clashed with sharp objects in their hands and blocking anything they throw at each other. It was then that the lieutenant pulled an immediate fast one of the intruder. He positioned his shield just right and rushed towards the rebel in a fast pace. He then used his shield to whack the Titan in the face and send flailing to the ground. The renegade rolled backwards and got himself back up as the sword came straight down to his head. Quickly, LM lifted both his axes up in the air and used the sharp side to block the sword's strike. Sparks started to fly as the weapons clashed and the two used all of their strength to wrestle each other out of it. But for the lieutenant, it was an opening he needed to end this battle. He lifted his foot up and used it to kick him in the gut. The rebel felt that and crouched low just to feel the pain in his gut. That made him completely vulnerable. So the lieutenant took that chance and used his shield to knock the Titan to the chin, causing him to fall to the floor and landed flat on his back while letting go of the axes after impact. LM shook it off and was about to get up. But just as he was about to get up, a sword appears in front of his face and was starring at him. He then looked up and saw the vampire with a sinister look on his face.

Vampire Lieutenant 5: "Stay where you are."

The rebel Titan didn't know what to do until he decided to slip by. The lieutenant knew what he's going to do and used his foot to stomp on the intruder's hand. LM screamed out in pain and failed to get out of there.

Vampire Lieutenant 5: "I say don't move!"

The renegade listened to him and decided to stay and think of another way in getting out. Meanwhile, a certain someone heard that and decided to help him. He picked up a piece of broken wood that has a point and slowly approached the two. The two of them didn't notice the individual approaching them as the lieutenant was prepared to end someone's life.

Vampire Lieutenant 5: "I'm getting tired of you boy. Sneaking into this place then trying to escape and stop the master's plan? You got a lot of balls going through all that. But I think your mission ends here."

He lifted his sword up with the sharp end pointed downward and was ready to pierce the intruder right through the heart. LM just watched on, afraid he's not going to make it out of here alive.

Vampire Lieutenant 5: "Goodbye you no good piece of shit. Hope you enjoy yourself in the after life."

He was about to finish the job until he heard a voice from right behind him.

Negative Man: "You go first buddy…"

Suddenly, a piece of broken wood penetrated the vampire's body and into his heart. He immediately dropped his sword and shield and began to convulse while standing up. Now LM had the chance he needed to finish this fight. He lifted his legs up and launched himself with his hands to give the lieutenant a double foot kick to the face, causing him to fall to the floor with both his sword and shield between him. Still shaking like a seizure, the rebel had to kill him quick and get moving. He got back up after his move and rushed in to take the sword then threw it high in the air. He then cart wheeled to the other side and grabbed the shield to throw it midway. Both objects went up to the air on top of each other and then plummeted downwards. Seeing that, the renegade Titan lifted his leg up getting ready for his finishing blow. First the shield came down and hit the lieutenant in the face on the backside of the shield. Then the sword came down and went straight to the middle of the shield. He then lifted his leg up high in the air and hit the base of the sword with the rear part of his foot. Now with the sword, it won't pierce through the shield, but with his foot and incredible strength, he can pierce the shield easily and impales the vampire's head until the handle hit the shield. Once that was over with, LM turned around to see who was the person that saved his life. To his guess, it was his new friend Negative Man, back in his shell of a body. Sighing to himself, he looked at his friend and wondered what was the hold up.

LM: "What took you so long? I was getting my ass beat by three men with little weaponry and nearly got killed. What's the deal with you?"

Larry just shrugged his shoulders and explained himself about the lateness.

Negative Man: "Sorry about that. I was having a little fun of my own around here."

Curious as to what he said, LM walked past him and see what he had been doing while he was fighting off the three. When he looked around, and now realized what the Doom Patrol member was doing. All over the place, the casino was in a total wreck. Bodies were everywhere, pocker, roulette, and black jack tables were destroyed, slot machines were in pieces, and it looks like a chandelier or two crashed on the floor with crystals around them. Whistling to himself, the rebel couldn't believe any of it.

LM: "You mean to tell me you did all this by yourself and used everything and anything as your environment. Un-freakin-belivable!"

Negative Man approached him and explained everything.

Negative Man: "Hey, I was following your example right. I used all the slot machines in this place to cause a huge distraction and while the guards were busy, I take them out one by one. The rest sort of writes itself."

The renegade turned around and shook his head.

LM: "Yeah well I didn't know you would go that far with it."

Groaning to himself, LM decided to drop the subject.

LM: "Well this little battle waste us a lot of time. By now Merovingian must've made his way to the ground floor. We have to catch up to him if we are going to stop both him and the Brotherhood. C'mon. This way."

Negative Man nodded as the two left the casino, leaving nothing but destruction behind.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the bottom ground, the Brotherhood soldiers scattering about, preparing themselves for what's going to come to them. At the same time, the main lift reached the bottom and made a complete stop. Once the door opened, Merovingian and his wife, the Brotherhood of Evil, and Cain and Able stepped out and proceeded to the car that was waiting for them. As they were approaching the car, there was a call on the Frenchman's cell. He picked it up and answered the phone.

Merovingian: "We? What is it?"

He heard the caller and reacted in shock.

Merovingian: "Qu'es-se? My casino's a mess? Comment?"

He continued to listen to the explanation and now knew how it happened.

Merovingian: "Je vois… So LM and that Doom Patrol member caused it. Quel malheur. Where are they now?"

He continued to listen and soon realize where they were now.

Merovigian: "So they are reaching the exit? Well don't just stand there Vlad. Get to the exit and block it. I don't want them anywhere near me and my plan. Jetez-les! Au revoir."

He hung up the phone and groaned to himself. He didn't expect the two making it this far, let alone reaching the exit. Still, he could blame Persephone, his wife, for helping them escape. He just hopes that they don't leave the Chateau and take the lift down to where he is. As he was thinking about all of this, the Brain interrupted his train of thought.

Brain: "Is there something the matter Merovingian?"

He looked up at the leader of the Brotherhood and remained calm.

Merovingian: "No, no… It's just nothing. Tout se passé comme prevu. Nothing to be worried about."

Brain: "For your sake Merovingian, it better be."

The group then walked into the car and drove off to the transport facility that would take them to the launching area.

* * *

Back in the mansion, both LM and Negative Man left the now ruined casino and were making a break for it. They ran through corridor to corridor and haven't had a run in with any more guards. That was a sigh of relief for them. As they were running, Negative Man wondered if they were there yet. So he asked the rebel one more time.

Negative Man: "Are we anywhere close to the exit?"

LM: "Almost there Larry. Just a little further."

The two continued to run until they entered another huge room by knocking down the doors blocking their path. The Titan looked around and realized where they are. All around him were boxes and crates, mostly carrying weapons and the like, the ceiling had dim lighting and there were a single lift doors at one end. Checking the place out, LM realized where they are now.

LM: "This is it! This is where I entered the Chateau. We're that much closer to reaching the Frenchmen and his Brotherhood buddies."

The two walked to the lift entrance just to get out of there. What they didn't know was that there was someone watching from the ceiling along with others, waiting for the right moment to attack. The moment the two reached their exit, LM pushed the red button to call for the lift itself.

LM: "All right… Looks like Merv beated us to the punch. He got on the lift before we did and this is the only lift that can take us down."

Negative Man: "That doesn't sound too good. So what are we going to do?"

LM: "What we can only do. Sit here and wait for the lift to come. It's not like any enemy would get the drop on us right?"

Just as he said that, there was a voice at the distance.

Vlad: "I don't think that's the case for you my friend."

The two heard that and realized it was another trap. The Doom Patrol member heard it and sighed to himself.

Negative Man: "You were saying?"

The renegade turned around and could tell who's voice belongs to.

LM: "So you finally showed up huh? Well why don't you show yourself so I can beat you up Vlad."

Within seconds, a group of guards came down from the ceiling and landed on the ground with their weapons pointed at the two. In the middle of the group, there was a vampire who was different from the others. This man was on a bit of a skinny side with palish skin and long black stringy hair. He was all decked out in a black large trench coat and black boots with who knows what's under it. Looking at him, LM knew who this person is, but Negative Man didn't have a clue.

Negative Man: "Who's this guy?"

LM: "That's Vlad, another one of the ringleaders for Frenchy to order around. He's just like Cujo, only he's one bad ass."

Vlad could only help but chuckle at that compliment.

Vlad: "I am very flattered that you say that my dear LM. Tell me, how is Cujo by the way?"

LM smirked and went on with the conversation.

LM: "Oh him? I had to put him on ice along with a new friend of his. Let's just say they've been a little hot tempered."

Vlad didn't get his joke and was completely bummed.

Vlad: "Ah LM, you are really a laugh riot. Now I'm still upset at the attack you pulled on the ship a few days ago."

The rebel stiffened for a bit, realizing what he was saying. He then took a deep breath and gave him an explanation.

LM: "Okay, for the record, I wasn't responsible for the attack on that ship. It was the feds. You know how Jackson is now a days. Always a bit impatient now and then. What can I tell you?"

But Vlad had heard enough and silenced the renegade.

Vlad: "Silence! Quite frankly I don't care who attacked the Frenchman's ship. It was you who ruined the trade off and it would be you that would pay for that. Gentlemen, do kindly dispose of these uninvited guests from the premises."

The guards nodded and pointed their weapons at the two intruders. Negative Man was shocked at this and turned to his friend for and answer.

Negative Man: "Let me guess. You had a run in with this guy before huh?"

Immediately, the rebel Titan grabbed Larry by the wrist and both of them ran for their lives. At the same time, the guards opened fire as a spray of bullets flew to them. The multiple projectiles missed them and those that reach them LM lifted his palm of his hand up and stopped them with his focusing ability. The two ran to a stack of boxes that were in the corner and hid behind it. Bullets continue to fly as they hit the boxes while the two took cover. Larry looked at LM and told him this was a bad idea.

Negative Man: "Wise idea genius. Hide behind here till there's no cover left. Much better then the whole popcorn idea."

LM turned to him and told him to be quiet.

LM: "Pipe down will ya? I'm trying to think!"

He took a peek at what they're up against and could feel the splinters of wood coming onto his face. He immediately hid back in his cover and knew it wasn't going to be easy. He looked back at the crate he was hiding and noticed a sign that says, _'Weapons'_. He remembered that when he went undercover to get into the Chateau in the first place, he was helping the others to transport weapons or weapon parts to the storage room. Thinking about it, he knows how to handle this mess.

LM: "I got it."

He then used his elbow to constantly hit the box over and over again. Larry looked at this and wondered what was he up to.

Negative Man: "Now what are you doing?"

LM: "What does it look like? We have guards with guns trying to kill us. So in order to even the odds…"

After a couple of attempts, the rebel managed to break through the crate with his elbow. He quickly removed the rest of the broken wood from the crate and checked to see what's in it. When he saw something that caught his eyes he smiled and sticked his hand into the crate.

LM: "…sometimes, you need to give them a taste of their own medicine."

He then got his hand out and found what he was looking for. The Doom Patrol member looked at what he got and couldn't believe what he was seeing. What LM was holding was an AK-47 and it looked modified. He then took some clips out of the crate and placed them into his trench coat pockets, just so he has enough. Once he got what he needs he looked at his friend and told him what he's going to do.

LM: "All right, here's the plan. I'm going to go in with guns blazing and see if I can get close to Vlad. You stay right here until I get to him."

Negative Man: "And when you get there, what am I suppose to do?"

LM: "You know, keep them off my back. Use you black energy thingy to knock them to next week. Use you imagination. I don't care! Just use anything you have so I won't get killed while I'm fighting the damn bastard."

Negative Man sighed to himself and knew this wasn't going to be a great plan.

Negative Man: "I just hope your plan doesn't backfire on you."

The Titan placed his hand on his friend's shoulder and had a pleasant smile.

LM: "For both our sakes, I hope for that as well."

Once he gave him his assurance, he looked back at the group by peeking and noticed them still firing. He knew it wouldn't be too easy trying to reach his target and had to think of something quick. Looking around, he noticed another stack of boxes on the other side for more cover. Taking a deep breath, he knew what to do. He focused really hard and ran to the other side the same time bullets flew all over him in slow motion. He then did a cartwheel, somersaulted, and pointed his weapon at the group, opening fire. The group saw this and immediately ducked down before any of the projectiles could hit them. Ask for Vlad, he jumped and flipped backwards to avoid the bullets heading to him. LM had a clear shot and made a mad dash to the other side and hid into the next row of boxes and barrels. The guards were able to get up and continue shooting, but the rebel already hid himself from the assault. As they were shooting, the rebel Titan looked at each crate and noticed one that says _'Grenades'_. He smashed the crate open with the butt of his rifle and scrambled to get a few flash, smoke, and stun grenades. Once he gathered everything, he took a smoke grenade out and threw it in the middle of the floor. The grenade ignited and a ploom of smoke came out of it, blocking the guards view. Vlad lifted his hand up and told them to hold their fire.

Vlad: "Cease firing. Wait until the intruders come out."

The guards did that and waited for either two to come out of their hiding spots and continue their attack. Meanwhile, LM had his rifle ready and was ready to take them on by force. But the problem was that the moment he gets out of there, they will be waiting for him. He has to come up with a distraction of some kind to keep them busy. At first he though sending Negative Man would be a good idea. But he fears he would get mulled the moment he's through the flames, black energy or not. So he thought another method could work. He checked the area of where he is to find something that could be useful. That's when he noticed a bunch of flammable barrels on his left side. That's when he came up with a good idea turning in his head. In the meantime, the guards were waiting for the two to come out of the smoke so they can dish them out. One of the guard's was skimming the smoke and noticed something from the smoke.

Vampire Guard 66: "Wait… What was that?"

All the guards turned their heads to look at what the first one saw and noticed a highlighted figure coming behind the smoke. Soon enough, it was getting bigger and easier to see. On instinct, another guard jumps to the conclusion and pointed the rifle at the lone object.

Vampire Guard 67: "It's one of them intruders! Take him down!"

All the vampires pointed their weapons at the lone object and was about to fire. But Vlad notices it too and knew it wasn't who the others think it is. He tried to warn the others about what he saw.

Vlad: "Stop! Don't open fire!"

But it was too late. All the guards soon fired on the object, thinking it was one of the enemies. But once the object was cleared from the smoke, they noticed that it was a flammable barrel rolling to dish them out. One of the bullets caught the barrel and it exploded in a huge plum of smoke and fire. The explosion caused everyone to fly from the blast and hit and wall. Vlad just shielded himself with his arms and was pushed back with his feet still on the ground. Few of the guards were still standing and remained conscious while others had worse luck and were knocked out completely. They looked at the intense fire while at the same time the alarms started to blair and the sprinkler system was turned on to douse the flames. Vlad just look up and he noticed something on the wall. Upon closer examination, it was LM running up the walls in incredible fast speeds. He quickly pointed up to him and told the up and about guards what he saw.

Vlad: "There he is! That's him men! Take him out!"

Everyone pointed their weapons at him and began to fire. LM quickly dodged and avoids the barrage while running on the wall. While he was doing that, he took out a stung grenade, armed it, and threw it at the group farthest to him. The moment the grenade exploded, the guards around it were blinded by the blast and fell to the floor on impact. He then used his rifle and jumped off the wall, doing a corkscrew while pulling the trigger. His own variety of bullets came down on the group that was closest, as they didn't have time to avoid it. The bullets hit them as they all fall to the floor with blood oozing out of their wounds. With the guard's closest to him out of the way, landed on the ground, did a roll and headed straight to Vlad. The vampire leader saw this and positioned himself for battle. LM put his rifle away on his back and jumped up in the air to give a rocketing kick to his face. Vlad immediately sidestep out of the way, leaving the Titan to miss him about a foot. LM landed on the ground and skidded to a stop, turning and looking at the enemy with his hands on the floor. Vlad looked back at him and chuckled to himself.

Vlad: "Very impressive… Using a barrel full of flammable material to trick my men into believing it was you? And running up the wall while we were distracted by the huge flame just so you can attack us while we're off guard? I got to say LM, you are full of surprises. No wonder why the savior of your world made you his apprentice. Too bad that you are nothing like him. In fact, I think you are just a crazy kid using his tricks for fun."

LM gave him a sternful look on his target and made a silent grrr in his throat.

Vlad: "Doesn't matter anymore… It's a shame Cujo didn't defeat you, but that doesn't mean your in the clear. I will defeat you and when I'm done, my master will be proud of me."

The rebel Titan slowly got up and still had that glare on his face.

LM: "Don't count on it Vlad. This must be your territory, but this is my world. And in my world, I can do whatever I want. So when I fight you, I can beat you."

He then snapped his finger soon he said that.

LM: "Just like that."

Vlad wasn't impressed with the Titan's threat. He repositioned his feet and got into a stance, ready to fight him. The rebel just sighed to himself and did his own stance. The two stood there and waited for one of them to make a mistake. After a couple of seconds, LM charged in and began the attack. He got a couple of punches and hooks to him, but the vampire used his body to bend and dodge every attack. After one quick dodge, he lifted his foot up and did a spin kick to his face. LM got caught off guard and was smacked in the face by the heel of the enemy's foot. He shook off the hit and used his own version of kicks to knock him down. Again, the vampire leader avoided those attacks as well by doing the same bending techniques. After all of those attempts he did a spinning back kick to the intruder's stomach. But this time, LM was prepared and jumped backwards, avoiding the next kick. The moment he landed and skidded to a stop, he looked at Vlad and had a curious look on his face. Then he remembered his confrontation with Cujo a while ago and started to ask a question.

LM: "Let me guess… You got the some upgrades just like Cujo."

Vlad smirked under his pale face and nodded for a yes. The rebel just sighed to himself and should've known better.

LM: "Great… This is just what I need."

As he was accepting this, Vlad took that opening and ran in super speed. LM was in major surprise on that and positioned himself again for a huge attack. Once the enemy reached him, the vampire used a series of punches in fast mode just to do some permanent damage on the renegade. The rebel used all of his blocking techniques just to avoid all of the attacks. Being that this guy was so fast, LM had to use his focusing ability to slow down time and match the enemy's frequency with his. As they were fighting, the remaining guards were coming to after the huge explosion that happened.

Vampire Guard 68: "Urgh… My aching head… What happened?"

Vampire Guard 69: "What do you think happened? We nearly got blown up! That damn punk must've used the barrel as a diversion or something. That damn bastard is going to pay. Where is he anyways?"

Another guard got up and shook his head from the dizziness. The moment he lifted his head up, he noticed something that's not right. So he pointed at what he was looking at and told the others.

Vampire Guard 70: "Hey! What's that?"

The others looked at what he was pointing at and noticed it as well. What they saw was their leader taking on one of the intruders in hand-to-hand combat. But from what they could understand is that they were doing it super fast. In fact, they were so fast that their hands were nearly invisible. They all just starred at the fight and were completely blank by all of it.

Vampire Guard 69: "What in the hell are they doing?"

Vampire Guard 70: "Don't know but I think they're fighting. However I can't see their hands or arms."

Vampire Guard 71: "Whatever they're doing, this gives us the opening we need. Let's take the kid out before he defeats our leader."

Vampire Guard 68: "But what about Vlad. He's in the way of our fire. We might hit him by accident."

Vampire Guard 70: "Are you kidding me. He's immortal! Meaning he won't die unless it's a steak through the heart, silver bullets, and shit. We got rifles loaded with regular kinds. I don't think he would die from that."

The other guard looked at his rifle and sighed to himself.

Vampire Guard 68: "Yeah but still, I don't think he's going to like it when we fire on him. Even if we don't have silver in them, the boss will still be hurt from them."

Vampire Guard 70: "Who cares? I'm pretty sure he'll get over it when this is over. Now what are we waiting for? Let's take that punk out!"

Everyone nodded and pointed their weapons at the two fighting each other. What they didn't know was that someone else was watching them and didn't like where it was going. He had to do something fast before they all start to fire on his friend. At the same time, the guards were ready to take the intruder down with all the firepower they have.

Vampire Guard 70: "All right boys get ready! Aim!"

Before they could fire, the one leading the group got hit in the back with an unknown object. The group turned around after hearing the hit and saw a bandaged up man with a crowbar in hand. That man was none other then Negative Man. They all starred at him blankly as the Doom Patrol member just looked at them confused.

Negative Man: "What?"

Immediately the rest of the guards positioned their weapons at him and realized who it was.

Vampire Guard 71: "Hey! That's the other intruder! Shoot him!"

All of them immediately pulled the trigger and fired away. Larry immediately let his black energy state jump up in the air while his limp body had a shield formed around it. The guards continued to follow the black being with their guns a blazing while Negative Man flew around avoiding the gunfire. As they were busy with him, LM was still fighting Vlad with all that he got. They were still focusing on each other and using their punches and blocks to find an opening. So far both of them didn't find a weakness and continued on fighting. The rebel Titan had enough as he stretched his arm out and used it as a clothesline to knock the enemy down after backing up from the next jab. The vampire leader was flung around for a good couple of seconds then got back right up with his feet on the ground. LM just slid to a stop and didn't know that the leader was on his feet again. That was until he turned around and saw Vlad giving him an uppercut to the chin. The renegade got hit and flung high in the air. He was able to regain ground and landed on the feet with another skid to soon follow. He quickly got into a stance and waited for the next attack as Vlad looked at him with a depressing face.

Vlad: "That was a pretty fast one you pulled there boy. Too bad I'm more prepared for attacks like that then before. You really think you can beat me with those moves of yours? Highly unlikely… You might be able to stop Cujo, but you will never take me down."

LM just looked on and knew this was bad. Realizing that this leader had added a few upgrades, it's not going to be easy to fight him off. He has to come up with something fast before he gets himself a major beat down. He turned his feet around and repotioned himself for this next move. But just as he was going to pull it off, Vlad moved up to him really fast and was right up his face. The rebel was surprised as the enemy gave him a punch to his gut. LM grimaced at the impact and coughed up bits of blood. The vampire leader then positioned himself and stuck the intruder down with a high sidekick to his face. The Titan flew up high into the air after the hit and decided to do something hectic. He took his rifle out and fire a full load of bullets at the leader. Vlad used his skills to avoid all of the projectiles as quickly as possible. LM landed on the floor and used the rifle as the bat, ready to knock the enemy out of the park. He waited for the right moment to as the vampire headed straight towards him. Vlad then ran up to him in fast speed and going to finish him right there and now. The rebel knew he was going to do that and focused hard as the world around him moved completely slow. That's when he saw the enemy moving incredibly slow. Smirking to himself, he positioned his rifle well until Vlad approached him really close. This is where LM swung his rifle and hit the vampire leader right in the head. The hit made him fly high in the air and somersaulted in the process. Quickly, he reloaded his rifle with a fresh clip and aimed it at the flying leader, firing away. Vlad used his technique to avoid all the flying projectiles while in the air. He landed on the ground with his hands and flipped up to his feet. He then looked at the renegade Titan and was surprised by what transpired moments ago. LM just smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

LM: "You were saying?"

Vlad was now the one that's getting upset. He then rushed up to the Titan and started to strike back with extreme force. As the fight was still going on, Negative Man was busy keeping both the guards distracted and his friend safe. He was flying through the air avoiding bullets that were flying all around him. The guards continued to fire at the energy being with what they have.

Vampire Guard 71: Keep shooting men! Take that freak down!"

They kept and shooting him but he continues avoid them with the greatest of ease. One of the guards realized that this wasn't getting them anywhere. He looked at the prone body being protected by the black energy shield. He then told the some of the men what to do.

Vampire Guard 68: "Change of plans men. Aim for the enemy's shell! Make sure he doesn't have a place to return!"

Two of the guards listened to him and pointed their weapons at the shield. They all opened fire, trying hit the Larry's shell. But with the shield in the way, it was getting harder and harder to break through it. Up in the air, Negative Man stopped flying and hovered, looking down at what they were doing now. When he noticed that they were attacking his prone body, he needs to do something quick. Just then, more bullets kept on flying around him. Quickly, he flew away from the barrage of fire and faded into a wall. One of the guards lowered his rifle and wasn't sure what happened.

Vampire Guard 69: "Hey! Where did he go?"

Half the group started searching throughout the hallway and waiting for the intruder to come out. At the same time, the other group continued shooting at the shell Negative Man uses. Though the shield was protecting it, there was a sign of it getting weaker. The guard that came up with an idea is starting to like it.

Vampire Guard 68: "Continue shooting! We're almost though!"

The guards continued to break apart the shield hoping to destroy the shell. What they didn't know was that someone was heading towards them in blinding speed. In mere seconds, Negative Man came out of his hiding spot by rising through the floor and headed to the three that were attacking his shield. One of the guards heard something and turned his head to the left. When he was the black energy being heading towards them, he immediately alerted the others.

Vampire Guard 72: "Everyone hit the deck!"

Two of the other guards heard his cry and turned to the left to see what he meant by that. When they saw the enemy heading to them, they were going to get out of the way. But it was soon too late. As he went to them, he speared all three of them in a row, sending them soaring through the air and hit them right through the wall the moment he phased into it. The rest of the guards heard that and turned around to the source of the sound. When they saw all three of the guards hit the wall and were unconscious, they knew it was the culprit. One of the guards slowly approached the three and was now getting a little worried.

Vampire Guard 69: "Oh man… This is so bad. SO BAD!"

Another guard looked at him and told him to shut up.

Vampire Guard 71: "That's enough! Start searching for this guy. We cannot let this guy distract us. Move!"

The group separated and started searching for the intruder. As they were searching, the Doom Patrol member looked on and saw them beginning their hunt. This was what he was hoping for. With all of them separate, it will be easy for him to take them down one by one. So he started to look for the nearest vampire he could find. When he saw one get closer to the wall, he knew it would be perfect. He phased through the private area like a ghost and reaches the destination of his first target. The first guard he was going to attack reached the area and searched the place. Once he noticed the place was clear, he started to walk away. The moment he walked away, Negative Man came out of the wall, got him by the head, and phased backwards hitting the guard in the back of the head with the wall. The vampire fell down to the ground and was completely out. The second target he was going to hit was all-alone on the checking around the middle of the floor. He wasn't aware that the intruder was going to strike at any moment. When he felt something a little chilly on his feet, he looked down to see what it was. At that moment, Negative Man came out of the floor and gave the unsuspected guard a straight uppercut to the chin. The enemy flew up in the air and landed on the floor with a huge thud while the Doom Patrol member sank back into the floor and disappeared completely. The craziest part is that none of the vampires didn't notice anything because they were in other directions, away from any attacks. But that was going to change. His third target was going to be the guard that was close to the stack of boxes. There was another guard that was looking inside one of the boxes in case he was hiding. None of them weren't expecting the attack that was going to happen until it was too late. While the guard was scanning the area, Negative Man slowly peaked up through the floor from behind him and came with a sick idea. He peeked both hands out of the floor and grabbed the vampire by the ankles. He then pulled the ankles up under the guard, causing him to fall and hit the floor face first, knocking him out completely. The other guard heard the crash and turned around to see what happened. When he saw the black being's head through the floor, he pointed his weapon at him and told him to stop.

Vampire Guard 73: "Hold it right there pal!"

Larry turned around to see who said that and saw the guard pointing his rifle at him. In a panic, he disappeared through the floor seconds before the enemy fired his weapon. He pulled the trigger but a barrage of bullets hit just the spot where the intruder was and not the intruder himself. The guard lowered his weapon and begins to wonder what happened to the guy.

Vampire Guard 73: "Now where did he get to?"

As if to answer his question, the Doom Patrol member popped up in front of him, grabbed him by the ankles, and sends him flying up into the air. The vampire was caught by surprise and was screaming at the top of his lungs, afraid that he might fall to the ground. The rest of the group heard the scream and looked up to see what it was. When they saw the dark energy being high up in the air with the guard he was holding by the legs, they now knew where he was and pointed their weapons to them.

Vampire Guard 71: "There he is men! Take him down!"

Negative Man looked down and noticed all the men ready to take him out. Looking down at the guard he was holding, he decided to let him down. But not the way the enemy wanted. The Doom Patrol member stopped in the air and spinned the vampire around and around until he was incredibly fast. The moment he reached that speed, he let go to the guard's legs and let him fly to a random spot. The guard screamed out loud and was going to crash. Luckily, another vampire was in the way and they both collide into each other, tumbling until they hit a stack of crates and barrels, burying them completely. Once the guard was out of the way, the rest started to fire once more while the negative being flew around avoiding the projectiles. As they were all back to square one, both LM and Vlad duke it out still. Since then they've been giving each other every kick, punch, block, and technique they can muster up. No matter what, none of them didn't let down or give up. The rebel did a couple of straight punches to him but the leader bended his body in different directions avoiding them. After one last avoidance, Vlad gave the intruder a quick roundhouse kick to the face like last time. The Titan already knew he did that before and came prepared for it. He used both his hands to protect his face and blocked the roundhouse kick in time. As he blocked the kick he repositioned his hands and grabbed hold of the leg that did the kick. Vlad tried to get out of it, but the hold was so strong, it was impossible. With his hands together, he used his upper strength to turn around and taking the vampire with him. Vlad was lifted up on the ground and was flung to the other side of the storage area. LM let go of the hold as the enemy few through the air and skidded on the floor back first. With the leader completely defenseless, the rebel ran up to him and jumped up high in the air. Vlad shook off the last move and looked up at the renegade heading to him in the air. Realizing he was going to stomp on him, the leader rolled out of the way seconds before LM could slam on the ground, missing the enemy by inches. He looked to the right and saw the vampire getting up. Thinking to finish him off, he got his rifle out and ready to shoot him. The second he pulled his trigger, Vlad focused and moved incredibly fast avoiding the gunshots. Another second, the vampire leader showed up out of nowhere, face to face with the intruder. He grabbed the rebel's rifle and turned it away from him. This surprised LM as the leader used the back of his fist and hit him at the cheek, dazing him for the moment. He then twisted the renegade's rifle and used the butt of the weapon to hit him in the chin. Now that LM was disoriented, Vlad shoved him to the ground. The rebel fell to the floor and was going to get back up, but the vampire put his foot on his chest, making sure he doesn't escape.

Vlad: "Ah, ah, ah… Don't even think about escaping."

LM looked up at him and was getting angry. He tried to escape but the foot held on to him tightly, making it impossible to escape. Vlad just looked at him and couldn't help but to laugh sinisterly.

Vlad: "You are such a fool. You think you can escape this mansion and stop my master. I find that highly unlikely. Normally, I would kill you on the spot. But being that I'm a nice gentleman, I think it is wise to just take you back to the dungeon. I'm pretty sure our client is being thawed out by now. And he couldn't wait to treat you like his little bitch."

The rebel Titan tried to think of a way getting out of this predicament. So far he can come up a really good idea in getting out of there. But with Vlad looking at him, it won't be easy to pull it off. Unless there was some kind of distraction, he's stuck there no matter what. As he was thinking of a good strategy, Negative Man had pretty much has his hands full. With the remaining guards shooting him down, it was hard to find a way to watch his own back. He had to find a way to get rid of them all and save his friend. When he spotted a stack of flammable barrels close to him, he remembered LM using one barrel to fool them from believing it was him. The problem is he used a smoke grenade to make them believe he was coming at first. Since he doesn't have a grenade on him cause he's a black energy being. But he does have other ways in fooling them. Flying around, he waited for the right moment to escape. Once he was in the clear, he soared through the wall and phased into it. One of the guards saw him escaped and cussed to himself.

Vampire Guard 71: "Shit! He got away again. Look for the guy again boys! Keep your eyes peeled. You may never know where he's going to strike next."

Everyone remained still and looked around the area just to find their little problem. One of the guards was actually close to the barrels, not aware what's going to happen. That's when Negative Man rise up from the floor and behind the barrels. The vampire didn't know he was there until he turned around and saw him in his black energy form. Immediately, he warned the others on what he found.

Vampire Guard 74: "Got him!"

He lifted his weapon up and aimed it at the being. Larry, even though he had no facial expression what so ever, smirked to himself and knew he was going to do that. The other guard noticed his comrade aiming at the intruder, but also notices the barrels of flammable material. Realizing what's bound to happen, he alerted him on what's going to happen.

Vampire Guard 68: "Wait! Don't shoot him! You're going too-"

But that was too little, too late. As the enemy pulled the trigger, Negative Man faded back to the ground. Seconds later, multiple bullets came out of the gun and hit one of the barrels. The moment they did that, the barrel explodes, causing a huge chain reaction from the rest of the flammable material. Soon after, the stacks of barrels made a huge blast creating a loud bang and sending the guards flying to different directions. The sound of the blast was so loud, that it got the attention of Vlad as he turned his head to the right and saw the big plum of fire coming up to the ceiling.

Vlad: "What the… What was that?"

When LM saw this, he found the distraction he was looking for. He bended his leg and used his foot to kick him in the balls. The vampire crouched down and felt that inscruciating pain, completely forgetting about his main target. After he was feeling the effects of the hit, the rebel lifted both his legs up and jumped up using his hands. As he lifted himself up, he used his feet to hit the leader in the face. He was lifted up off the ground while the rebel flew over him with such grace. He then landed on the ground feet first and turned around to see his end result. But instead of him lying flat on his back, he saw him landing on his hands and jumping back up to his feet. He two turned around and was still shocked at what happened. But LM smirked and said something very jokefully.

LM: "Sorry Vlad, but I'm not going anywhere except to the Frenchy. Ask for you, the only place you're going is down."

Vlad squinted his eyes and knew his enemy won't go down without a fight. LM knew he was getting on his nerves so he positioned himself and gotten into his signature stance with his leading hand gesturing him to come closer. Getting much more angry, he charged right in and began his attack. He started with a swinging sidekick to knock the hand off. He was successful, but the rebel spinned around and gotten into another stance. The vampire did a series of kicks and punches to get some part of the renegade's body. LM just stepped back and performed a couple of avoidance maneuvers while using his arms to block the rest. This went on for a while because he needed to find an opening to finish him up. He used his eyes to peer around quickly and not letting his guard down. He noticed a piece of metal that was sharp close to him and thought it was a good opportunity to use it to his advantage. All he needs to do is to find an opening to expose it. After looking through all of it, he found the perfect opening necessary. The moment Vlad started to use a straight punch to the Titan's face. LM just side stepped out of the way and grabbed his hand in a quick like grip. He then threw him up in the air and over his head. Once he was on the other side, he let go of him and spinned for a forceful sidekick to the gut combined with his focusing ability. The cause of the two caused his waist area to explode and he flew in the air. As he was in mid air, LM looked back down to the sharp pointed object and waved his hand at it. Instantly, the object went off the floor and went into his hand, without touching the sharp ends of it. With the sharp object in tow, he looked at the leader that was flying and was ready to finish this. At the same time, Vlad was still flying in the air and tried to maneuver himself to land upright. He landed and skidded to the floor with his feet. He didn't know what the Titan did because he had his head down on the floor. When he looked up, he saw the renegade moving towards him in fast speeds. He was prepared and got ready to give a finishing blow on his own. He got into his trench coat and had something from within it. Once he was close enough, he took out a dagger and positioned it ready for a swift strike. LM saw this and knew how to approach him. The moment the vampire swung his dagger, LM jumped up high in the air and somersaulted above him. Vlad didn't have time to turn around and used the dagger to stab him in the back. But the rebel thought the same thing and used the piece of sharp metal to the back of the vampire leader, straight to the heart. Vlad immediately went into a sejure fit and fell to the floor squirming like a worm. LM landed on the floor and looked at the now dead vampire, tisking to himself.

LM: "Looks like all the upgrades you have didn't do you good. Better luck next time I say."

He then ran to where the explosion took place, realizing who would've caused that. Back at the site of the explosion, Negative Man slowly came out of the floor and observed the damage that he'd done. Seeing the fire and the unconscious guards, he couldn't help it but to please himself.

Negative Man: "Hmm… Not bad for a simple plan. Looks like all of them are dead."

He looked around and saw his bandaged body still surrounded by the black energy dome. He was surprised at the fact that dome he created was still strong after a huge blast like that. He then flew to his body and went into it. Once he got into it, he started to stretch and groan to himself.

Negative Man: "There's got to be another way into this body without feeling any chill or worse."

He was about to leave until he heard some clicking from behind.

Vampire Guard 70: "Going somewhere?"

He slowly turned around and saw a few guards that somehow survived the blast. Realizing this, he got his hands up and didn't know what to do.

Negative Man: "Though you guys were going to be dead by now."

The guard rolled his eyes around and a _'pfft'_ came out of his mouth.

Vampire Guard 70: "Please… You think a blast like that can kill us vampires? That's a laugh. Now come with us back to the dungeon and I will promise you that you won't be harmed. Well, not yet at least."

Larry didn't know what to do. At first he was going to escape out of his shell and fly away. But with the guns pointed at him, it won't be too easy. As he was thinking of another way, something sharp came out of nowhere and pierced the vampire through the head. The guard instantly dropped his weapon and fall flat on his back. The other guards saw it happened and turned to the left to see who threw that, only to get impaled in the heads by more sharp objects. The rest of the guards fell and were down for the count completely. The Doom Patrol member was a little confused at what just happened until he heard a whistle from the left. He turned his head to that direction and noticed LM walking towards him with a few strands of sharp broken metal in his hand. All the rebel can do was smile at him, thinking that it was normal.

LM: "What? You saved my life so I saved yours. We're even right?"

Negative Man shrugged his shoulders and pretends what just happened to him moments ago didn't happen.

Negative Man: "I guess so… Now can we go? I think I had enough of this twisted place."

The Titan gave him a quirky smirk and chuckled for a little.

LM: "For once I could agree with you."

Just then, they all heard a noise at their exit. The two turned their heads and noticed the lift doors were opening. The moment their way out was shown, LM smiled even wider and knew that it was their chance to escape.

LM: "And just in time too. Our ride is here. Let's blow this pop stand and find our Frenchman."

The two walked together and approached the lift that can take them down to the bottom of the mountain. Once they entered the lift, LM pushed the down button while the doors closed and the lift descended downwards. What they didn't know was that they weren't out of the woods yet. Back at the storage area where the battle took place, the pile of broken boxes and crates started to move around. The two guards emerged from the pile just to get some air. But when they peek out, they realized the damage that had been done. Crates, barrels, and other equipment was scattered and toppled over in just about everywhere, two huge plumes of flames, a sprinkler system trying to dose it all down, and dead or unconscious bodies just about everywhere, including that of Vlad. What makes it worse was that both intruders had escaped and have reached the lift. Realizing what happened, one of the guards looked at the other and gave him the order.

Vampire Guard 73: "Contact Merovingian. Tell him we have a complication."**

* * *

That takes care of another, almost a year's worth, chapter. Now here's the French translation incase none of you don't know it.**

**French Translation:**

**We? - Yes?**  
**Qu'es-se? – What?**  
**Comment? - How?**  
**Je vois… - I see…**  
**Quel malheur. – How unfortunate.**  
**Jetez-les! – Throw them out!**  
**Au revoir. – Goodbye.**  
**Tout se passé comme prevu. – Everything is going according to plan.**

**These types of chapters keep getting longer and longer by the second. At least in between the two long chapters would be the short chapter on the Titans. Like what I'm going to do on the next chapter. The Teen Titans, Doom Patrol, and Last Hope search for the Trainman to get some answers. Will they catch up to him? Stay tune to the next chapter. Please Review.**


	17. To Catch a Trainman

**Another day, another chapter posted. Even though this one is short it took a little longer then the others. Preferably because I had to add some action sequences into the mix. But whatever, at least I got this one posted up so at least that's an accomplishment in the books. Now for the last chapter report. Still no reviews and a really low hit counter. What am I suppose to do to get your attention people. I give you guys all the action and fun I can muster and you still shun it. There has to be something I'm doing that is wrong. Oh well, at least I got my other stories that are doing really good. Time for another short chapter of Teen Matrix 2, this time, it's back to the Titans, The Doom Patrol, and Last Hope. They all are searching for the Trainman, one of Merovingian's clients that help transport goods. Will they be able to succeed, or will he get away and leave the others with cold feet. Let's take a good look at this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or the Matrix.**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: To Catch a Trainman

Back in Metro City, there was a homeless town underneath a freeway bridge entering the city. What makes this spot more interesting is that it's close to one of the subway tunnels that leaves the city and into another location. Entering this hobo town made out of cardboard boxes, broken down cars, and steel roofings for walls, Silent Night, the leader of Last Hope looked around the place and notice it was crowded. Sighing to herself, he took out her cell phone and contact Kid, the team's own operator, to see if this is where her target is. After a few rings, she finally heard Kid's voice.

Kid: _"Operator…"_

Silent Night: "Kid, it's Night. I'm at the location of where the Trainman is. Are you sure he's around here."

Kid: _"Positive. His code is still around the area. He couldn't be far."_

Silent Night: "I don't know about that. I see a lot more of the homeless around here then usual. This is going to be like finding a needle in a haystack."

Kid: _"Don't worry, I got his position. He's taking a nap in a huge cardboard box marked Loews Plasma Screen set, awfully close to the entrance of the train tunnels. It's not far from where you are."_

Night nodded and asked him one more thing.

Silent Night: "Good. Are the others in position?"

Kid: _"Yes, per your orders I give them the locations where they need to be and told them to prepare incase he comes to them. He won't see what's coming."_

Silent Night: "Make sure they have their comm. devices on so that way they can contact each other incase he gets to them. I'm going to start first phase."

Kid: _"Yes mam… Be careful though. He's not easy to catch."_

Night smirked and thought that was humorous.

Silent Night: "We'll see about that."

She hung up the phone and started searching for the Trainman. Going through one makeshift house to another, she thought it was completely impossible. After much searching, she found who she was looking for. There was a man sleeping on a dirty mattress in the plasma TV box with stringy salt and pepper hair, a long beard, a raggedy trench coat, and on one of his arms were multiple watches. Night knew that this person was none other then the Trainman. She slowly approached him and was prepared for an assault from him. She tapped on his shoulder just to wake him up.

Silent Night: "Hey! Wake up sleeping beauty."

The Trainman started to stir and opened his eyes. The moment he saw the Last Hope leader, he freaked out and pulled his .357 Magnum pistol, pointed it at her.

Trainman: "You? What are you doing here? Can't you see I was napping?"

Silent Night: "Yeah, I can see that. I just want to talk to you about something that's all."

The Trainman looked at her suspiciously and knew what she wants.

Trainman: "Oh, I see what you want from me. You want to know about the Frenchman."

Silent Night shrugged her shoulder and had a decent smile. But the Trainman didn't like it one bit.

Trainman: "I don't know what you want with him, but I will tell you one thing. I'm not associating with him at this moment."

The leader of Last Hope cocked an eyebrow and didn't believe him.

Silent Night: "Sure you're not. I just still need you to come with me for some questioning."

The Trainman slowly pulled the trigger and said something very cold.

Trainman: "There will be a dark day in Hell before I come with you."

He then pointed his pistol up in the air and fired a few shots. The sound of the shots caused everyone to panic and ran around like a bunch of headless chickens. Because of the chaos, Night got caught up and couldn't find her target. After looking around she spotted her target fleeing the scene and entering the maintenance door that goes through the subway tunnel. Realizing what's bound to happen, she pushed through the crowd before she looses him.

Silent Night: "Move! Don't push me! Get out of my way!"

Once she escaped the panicked crowd she kick the door of the maintenance subway tunnel, she started to chase through the long corridor and catch up with the Trainman. She went through turn to turn, passing pipes and electrical circuits, just to reach for him. Finally, she reached him and hasn't escaped completely yet. All she needs to do is to stick with her plan and make sure everyone was ready to put it to action. The Trainman, who wasn't aware on what she's doing, turned back while running and saw her chasing him. He turned around and pointed his pistol at her, firing three shots. Night focused hard and ran up the wall avoiding the three with ease. As they kept running, the Last Hope leader noticed a T-junction at the end that goes left to right. This was her opportunity to follow with her plan. She took her P229 pistol out and aimed it at one of the pipes on the right. The moment she opened fire, the bullet hit the pipe and steam came out of it. Being that one part of the hall was block, the Trainman turned to the left and took the other hall. The moment he disappeared, Night stopped dead in her tracks and knew everything was going according to plan. She took out her cell phone and contacted the next people.

Silent Night: "Owl. The Trainman is on the move. Get ready when he gets there."

* * *

As she contacted him, Trainman was still running, unaware of what's going to happen. He then turned around once more and pointed his weapon, thinking Night was still behind him. But when he did that, he notice she didn't. He started to scratch his head and was completely confused by this.

Trainman: "That's strange… I thought that girl was following me."

Thinking of this, he smiled and put his pistol away.

Trainman: "Huh… Maybe she gave up."

Turning back to the path he was running, he just walked and thought he was in the clear. As he was walking, he entered a four-way intersection. Stopping there, he wondered where to go next. But just as he was thinking about it, the place began to shake as dust was coming down around him. At first he thought it was an earthquake, but then something strange just happened. The two floors in front of him and to the right were raised up to the ceiling, sealing those to paths completely. Confused by this, the Trainman wonder how that happened. What he didn't know was that someone was over him through the ventilation duct. This person opened the vent up and waited for the right moment to come down. Once the blocks were in place, he came down and came on top of his target. Trainman was surprised by this and tried to get out of the mess. One swift push with legs, he got the mysterious intruder off of him and got up with a push of his hands. The attacker did the same and got up pointing a M6D pistol at the enemy. Trainman looked at the person and realized it was Last Hope's watcher, Night Owl. Knowing this he took his pistol out and was ready to attack.

Trainman: "Should've known that was too easy. I take it your leader wanted you to follow me right?"

Owl smirked by himself and didn't want to reveal much of the plan.

Night Owl: "Let put it to ya like this. SN knew you would get away quickly. So she decided to let us keep an eye on you incase you escape."

Trainman raised an eyebrow and was curious at what he meant by that.

Trainman: "Is that so? Well then let's see if I can loose you all."

He then pointed his gun at him and was prepared to fire. Night Owl did that same as he knew he got the enemy trapped. But for the Trainman, in a tight corridor like this, he was a dead man. So he peered his eyes to the right at one of the pipes and came up with the same idea the leader of Last Hope was thinking. He quickly pointed his gun at the one of the pipes and opened fire. The bullet hit the pipe and spewed out steam, blocking the member's view completely. Satisfied with his work, the Trainman ran to the left corridor that wasn't blocked by the short-lived quake. Night Owl noticed him getting away but knew that this was all according to plan. He looked up at another ventilation shaft and yelled to someone to come down.

Night Owl: "All right, we're clear! You can come down now!"

Soon enough, the duct opened up and a young teenage girl came down and landed in front of Owl. That person was of course the member of the Teen Titans, Terra. What the Trainman didn't know was that the young Earthmover used her powers to block two of the three paths he might take, sending him to the one he needed to go. She started to cough and gag after staying in that place for too long.

Terra: "cough… cough… Oh man that's disgusting! How do you people handle these environments?"

Owl shook his head and started to snicker a little.

Night Owl: "You know, for a young girl who spent her time in caves, you would've felt comfortable around here."

Terra just looked at him and was a little pissed off at his remarks.

Terra: "Ha, ha… Very funny… I didn't even know that I laughed."

The Last Hope member sighed to himself and went back to business.

Night Owl: "So were you able to get our man to the right direction?"

Terra: "Yeah. I made sure he went to the location your boss needed him to be."

He looked back at the path the Trainman took and smiled.

Night Owl: "Perfect. Now it's up to Beast Boy to handle the next phase of the plan."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Trainman got out of the hall and through a door of some kind. Once he closed it, he took a breather and was trying to calm down.

Trainman: "Phew… That was close. Thought for sure I was a goner. At least I got that guy off my back. Now where am I?"

He started to look around and noticed stacks of boxes, tools, and the occasional mop and bucket. Looking at each of these objects, he soon realized he was in a small storage room that looked dimly lit. He then also notice two exits in the room, both of which he could escape. One, which was a door and another, which was a gate. Looking at both options, he decided to take the door. But just as he was going to reach it, he heard a low grrr close by. Looking around, he realized it was at the door he was going to take. When he lowered his head, he noticed a dog of some kind claiming its territory. Though he can't see what dog looks like was due to the dim lighting, he could tell that it wasn't happy at the intruder. The Trainman was getting nervous as he tried to calm the dog down.

Trainman: "Easy now boy. No need to be angry. I'm just trying to pass through. So if you can let me get through the door then I won't bother you. Okay?"

But the dog wasn't buying it. After hearing what the Trainman said, it started to bark wildly at him. Now the Trainman was in trouble. If that dog continued to bark, it will alert someone fast. He had to get out of there but that dog was blocking one of the doors. So with no other option, he decided to go left and take the gate door. The moment he escaped, the dog stopped barking and approached the open gate. The moment it stepped into the light, it was obvious that the dog had green fur. That green fur dog was none other then Beast Boy in his dog form. Once the enemy got away, Beast Boy returned to his normal form and took his communicator out to talk to Cyborg.

Beast Boy: "Beast Boy here. Trainman left the storage room and on his way to the subway garage."

Cyborg: _"Copy that BB. We're all ready here when he arrives. Out."_

* * *

During that talk, The Trainman left the storage area and entered the subway garage. By the looks of it, there were a couple of subway cars that are in repair and a couple of workstations that handle smaller parts. The strangest thing was the place looked empty and there were no security guards around. He wondered why there wasn't anyone present. But he let it all slide thinking it was his chance to escape. He noticed a couple of good exits around so it will make it much easier for him to leave. He noticed the first exit on the left and was about to depart. But just as he reached the door, he heard the shot from right behind him. It didn't hit him, but it hit the loose metal above the door. Suddenly, everything above the door collapsed, blocking the exit completely. Trainman was shocked at this and wondered what happened. That's when he heard a familiar voice.

Kill Switch: "End of the line buddy."

He turned around to see who said that. What he saw was Kill Switch holding a M95 sniper rifle in his hands. Realizing this, he pointed to him and had a disgusted look on his face.

Trainman: "You…"

Kill Switch smiled and pointed his rifle at the enemy. The Trainman just aimed his pistol at him and fired a few shots. The Last Hope member took cover behind some crates as the bullets hit the surface. Being he had little time left, the Trainman rushed through the garage to reach the next exit. What he didn't know was that there were others in the garage that was part of the plan. Up in the control room, Cyborg and Robot Man were waiting for the right moment to pull the next part of the plan. The Doom Patrol member looked down and saw the target getting away and told Cy they need to stop him.

Robot Man: "He's going to escape! We must do something!"

The hybrid stopped him there before this gets a whole lot complicated.

Cyborg: "Relax… We don't want to give away our position. All we need to do is wait for Switch's signal."

As if on cue, Kill Switch came out of cover and gave the two the signal. He did a simple wave and all is said and done. Cy nodded and told Robot Man what to do.

Cyborg: "That's the signal. Let's get to work."

The two approached and control console and got ready to execute the next phase of the plan. At the same time, Trainman was reaching the next exit he needed to get out of there. Cy looked at that and pushed a few buttons and levers. Doing that, one of the lifts that have a subway car that's being repaired started to shake. The lift suddenly lowers and hit the main floor, blocking the exit completely. Trainman made a complete stop and was surprised by this. He didn't even realize that the both Cy and Cliff were at the control pulling the strings. He quickly looked up and saw Kill Switch with the sniper rifle pointed at him.

Kill Switch: "No where to run pal."

Trainman looked back at the subway car and wondered if the doors can open manually. So he headed there and used his hands to pry it open. At the same time, Kill Switch pulled the trigger and fired a bullet at him. Though he missed him and hit the car's metal wall, he just did this on purpose for the plan. Apparently that worked. The moment he heard the shot, Trainman frantically tries to open and doors. After a couple of pushes, he managed to open the doors and went into the car. Switch took another shot and missed him according to plan. The moment he got in the car, Trainman decided to get out of the other side and find another exit for him. But just as he thought he got this plan in the pocket the lift beneath the car rose up and was off the ground. He got startled and didn't know what's going on. Heck, he still didn't know about the two robot hybrids in the control room causing so much chaos. Trainman didn't know what to do until the lift started to spin on its own. Once it spun in a 180-degree turn, it made a complete stop. Not sure what to do, he decided to headed straight and exit through the other end. As he got there, he opened the door with his hands and tried to get out. As he was about to get out, he soon realized he was high off the ground. He needed to do something and fast before he gets sniped out. He looked up and saw a big mechanical hook he might jump over, but nothing else soon after. Taking a deep breath, the Trainman backed up just to get some letherage and ran as fast as he could. He jumped off the edge of the car and flew up to the hook, landing on his feet. Kill Switch saw this and readied his sniper rifle. Quickly he fired a shot but he missed him intentionally. Trainman then hid behind the metal between the crane and wondered how he's going to get out of this mess. But when Robot Man saw this, he activated the crane's control system and started to operate the crane entirely. He went to the control pad and moved the crane to the left. At the same time, the crane itself started to move to the left with the Trainman on it. He was completely startled by this and never expected that to happen. But he was glad that he was reaching a second floor catwalk. Once the crane made a complete stop, he jumped off it and landed on the catwalk. Once he was on the catwalk, he made a quick break for the windows to escape. Cy knew he was going to do that and pushed the button that operates all of the windows. In seconds, all of the windows were sealed by a metal shading one at a time. The Trainman stopped dead in his tracks and watched as each window was sealed off from him. Now he was trapped like a rat. But then he notices another door that could get him out. In fact, it was the last door around this entire garage. He quickly made a run for it in hopes to get out of this crazy place. He then heard a shot from somewhere and a bullet that whizzed him by so fast, missing him in a few inches. He turned his head to the right and saw Kill Switch on top of the subway car feeling a little more trigger happy then normal.

Kill Switch: "End of the line Trainman."

Knowing the pending fear, he ran for his life while reaching the final exit. Kill Switch started to pull the trigger and fired a couple of more rounds, all of which missed him by many places. After what felt like a lifetime, Trainman managed to get through the door and left the garage without getting killed. As he cleared the place, Robot Man groaned at the fact he got away.

Robot Man: "Aren't we going to go after him or something?"

The Last Hope member lowered his rifle and chuckled to himself.

Kill Switch: "And ruin Silent Night's plan? I don't think so. Besides, he's got a much bigger surprise at the end. Trust me."

* * *

Back with Trainman, he was running away from the crazy member of Last Hope. He quickly turned around and wondered if he's following him. He turned around and checked to see if Kill Switch is behind him. Turns out he didn't. Breathing after that mess, he looked around and wondered where he was. All he saw was a hallway with a couple of doors around them, each one of them leading to different areas. But up above him where metal shelves containing boxes filled with tools and parts. He looked at each option and wondered what his choices would be. But just as he was coming to a decision, something swirled over his head. At the same time, the cables that support the shelves started to break and caused the all the boxes to fall to the ground. Most of the stuff blocked all the possible exits except one. That exit was at the right end at the end of the hallway. Thinking it was another trap set up by Last Hope, the Trainman decided to take the only exit left. He headed to that exit and left the hallway. Unbeknownst to him, Robin was on top of one of the ceiling lamps above him. He used some of his birderangs to cut off the support cables and block off the exits except the one the target took. He took his communicator out and explained what he did to the next group of people.

Robin: "Robin here. Got the Trainman heading to the subway tunnels. Stand by until he gets there."

Meanwhile, the Trainman was still running, hoping that he would be able to escape this deathtrap. After going through a narrow corridor, he spotted another door and kicked it hard with incredible force. But just as he opened it, there was a subway train that sped past him with incredible force. He backed up and waited for the train to pass. Once it left, he past through the door and checked to see where he was. Turns out, there was a subway tunnel with four separate tracks. The Trainman realized this is a perfect spot to get away since this is his environment. He slid his arm up and checked the many watches that are on him. Once he found the perfect a train that he can take, he smirked and decided to leave quickly before he gets into more trouble. But just as he was leaving, he got speared right out of nowhere. They both rolled to the floor and skidded for a few moments. Alert by this, the Trainman kicked the assassin from the sternum and got out of that predicament. The moment he got up, he saw another member of Last Hope, Max Speed with a shotgun on his back. Feeling completely aggravated, he pointed at him and was completely angry.

Trainman: "Do you people ever give up?"

Max slowly got up and smirked to himself.

Max Speed: "Gee, I don't know. It depends if you come with us quietly."

The Trainman didn't like that and made his choice.

Trainman: "I will never surrender to you and any of your friends. You got that?"

The Last Hope member just shook his head and knew this was bound to happen.

Max Speed: "I figured you say that."

The member then rushed towards the target and started the fight. He gave the Trainman a number of punches to strike him high and low. Trainman blocked all the attacks and gave the Last Hope member a roundhouse kick. Max bended back and avoided that kick and did spinning sidekick to the enemy's stomach. Trainman felt that kick and backed away from the guy. Max jumped up in the air and spinned around to do multiple kicks. Trainman blocked them all while walking backwards. When the Last Hope member got on the ground after those kicks, the target took the advantage and fought back. He gave him stiff and swift punches to whatever vulnerable spot he decided on. Max did his best blocking any move the enemy has put together. He was bruised up but was still standing no matter what. The Trainman then gave him a punch straight to the head. Max ducked down and used both his arms to block that punch. They were going to continue the fight until they heard a blow from a horn not far from them. The two turned to the left and saw a light heading straight towards them. They then looked down at their feet and saw train tracks below them. Realizing there was a subway train heading towards them, they looked at each other and jumped off the tracks with incredible focus. They separated and made it out in one piece the same time the train went past them very fast. Max sighed to himself and knew it would be hard to get him now. He slowly took out his shotgun and waited the train to leave. As it left the tunnel, he pointed his weapon at the spot where the Trainman was. But instead, he saw nothing. There was no sign of the Trainman anywhere. Max's first thought is that he escaped, but being that there was nowhere to go, there was no way the Trainman would run away from him that quick. So slowly, he walked past the tracks and checked the place to see if he's around, waiting, hiding. Pointing his weapon left to right, he was getting a little cautious at his surroundings. What he didn't know was that the Trainman was hugging one of the pillars high up, waiting to strike. After the train divided him and the Last Hope member, he thought it would be the perfect opportunity to plan ahead. Even if he escaped, it would be a matter of time this Last Hope member would find him and capture him, or worse. He looked up at one of the pillar and decided to pull an attack from above. He jumped up high in the air and grabbed onto the pillar. Now he's just waiting for the guy to pass him so he can pull it off. He kept on watching Max's move, waiting for the moment to come down on him. That's when he noticed the Last Hope member's making a foolish mistake. Max turned around, instantly turning his back on the target without him knowing it. Smirking to himself, Trainman jumped down off the pillar and flew straight towards the member. Max immediately felt that and turned around with his shotgun up. As he turned, his fears were confirmed. Trainman landed on top of him and pinned him down on the ground. He then stretched his arms out and choked the Last Hope member. Max started to gag violently as he tried to struggle. The Trainman was satisfied by this and was enjoying it every second.

Trainman: "Oh this is my lucky day. What is it you said about me? That I would come with you quietly? Well I don't think I will do that. Heh… I cannot even believe you fell for that pretty fast. I thought you were quick on the draw. Well when I'm done with you, you will be stopped dead on your tracks."

Max kept on choking as he was trying to struggle from the pain. He used his arm to grab something close by and was successful. He got a piece of sharp glass that was left behind for a long time and used it to swiftly cut the enemy's leg. Trainman felt that pain and let go of the Last Hope member, clinging to his leg in total pain. Quickly, Max jumped up right and kicked him right in the head while he was busy with his cut leg he was covering. Trainman rolled to the ground and was dazed from the attack. At the same time, Max grabbed his shotgun and aimed it at the Trainman's head. The enemy shook his head and looked up to see a barrel loud of shells at his face. When he peered his eyes up to Max Speed, he groaned and didn't expect this to happen. Speed just smiled and couldn't help but to gloat.

Max Speed: "What were you saying again?"

Trainman knew it was over for him. But before the Last Hope member to end him, they heard a subway horn coming from behind the enemy. Max looked up to see a light coming from the train and noticed that it wasn't close to them. But lifting his head up gives the Trainman the opportunity to escape. He kicked the guy in the shin and got him off the loop for the moment. He quickly got up and starts running. Max was fully recovered from the kick and immediately fired his shotgun at Merovingian's right hand man. He got a couple of attempted shots but missed him a couple of times as the bucks hit the concrete pillars. The Trainman kept on running until he made a stop when the train came from the left and sped past him in blinding speeds. With his path blocked, he turned around to see Max Speed with his shotgun ready to tear a hole through him.

Max Speed: "You're trapped Trainman. There's no place to run or hide."

Trainman looked back at the speeding subway and came up with a great plan. He turned back to the Last Hope member and smirked at him.

Trainman: "You are wrong."

He lifted his hand up and opened it, waiting for something to come. Max was a little confused by this until he suddenly realizes what he was trying to do. He ran to him and tried to stop him but it was too late. As the last train came, Trainman closed his hand on a beam at the back end and caused him to fly with the train. The Last Hope member pointed his shotgun to the last subway car and was about to fire. But the subway moved so fast that it wouldn't get into range. He slowly strapped his weapon on his back and sighed to himself. But he knew where he was going and who was there. So he took out his cell phone and contacted the next person.

* * *

In the same tunnel not far from Max, a lone young woman was waiting patiently for the call. That person was in fact Starfire, waiting around the tracks for something to happen. Just then, her communicator started to beep. She took it out and opens the lid to begin her talk.

Starfire: "Yes?"

Max Speed: _"Star, this is Max Speed. The Trainman is on the move heading to your position. He's on one of the subways heading towards the station in Industry Road. Track three. You know what to do."_

Star nodded and responded back.

Starfire: "Understood. Starfire out."

She turned off her communicator and approached the third tracks, waiting for the train to come. When she saw the light coming from the end of the tunnel, she was ready to pull off the next phase of the plan. Her hands started to glow green and placed her hands on the tracks itself. The tracks started to turn red and was beginning to melt away. She then started to lift the track, detaching itself from its foundation and bending it upwards.

* * *

Meanwhile, Trainman was relaxing after that whole experience with Max Speed. He bandaged up the cut he got on his leg and was glad that it would've been fatal. As he was patching himself up, a bunch of onlookers noticed this and were a little skeptic. Trainman looked at them and was getting a little impatient about them.

Trainman: "What? You never seen a homeless man wounded while missing a few trains? Mind your own business will ya!"

Everyone turned their heads away and pretend they didn't see him. Trainman smirked to himself and had a chance to have some time of his own. After bandaging up his wound he looked at his many watches to see about his way out. Knowing that his departure is on schedule he has all the time make his way there. So he slouched back and started to relax. But just as he was away from danger, the subway train made a complete and utter stop. Everyone got rocked at the immediate halt as they were holding onto the bars. Even the Trainman skidded to the end and landed on the floor. Dazed and confused, he looked around and wondered about this stop.

Trainman: "What the hell? Why did the train stop?"

Just then, an announcement was heard that got his attention.

Conductor: _"Attention. Attention. We seem to have the tracks disconnected and bent and we can no longer move this train forward. We are sorry for the inconvenience and are trying to program an alternate route. Please remain calm and do not leave the cars until we reach to the nearest station. Repeat: We are sorry for the inconvenience and are trying to program an alternate route."_

Trainman listens to that announcement and realized it's not good. With the train stopped, he won't make it to the departure point in time. Looking around, he has to find another way getting to his exit. He quickly got off the passenger seat and approached the door, pulling the emergency tab and letting the doors opened. He then jumped off the train and ran to a maintenance door not far from him. He kicked the door down and entered the long hallway, finding a way to his destination. After a few quick turns, he found another door and kicked that down as well. Once he left the hallway, he noticed he was in a subway walkway that has a cylinder like tube with advertisement posters plastered all over the walls. He sighed in relief that he made it to somewhere safe and knew where he needs to be. But there's something strange about this hall. There was no one around the hall at all. No civilians, no security, no janitors, nothing. Walking to the middle of the room, he scratched his head and was a little confused by all of this.

Trainman: "This is weird… There was supposed to be a lot of people here during this time of day. Where is everybody?"

His answer came from a sound of a gun clicking behind him.

Connector: "Isn't it obvious? It's under new management. And that manager is me."

The Trainman turned around and noticed someone was with him. That someone was the last member of Last Hope, Connector, holding a G36 rifle. The Trainman just starred at him and knew this was another trap.

The Trainman: "Figures… I should've known this was another trap. What did you did with all the people around here? You killed them and freed their minds?"

Connector just chuckled when he heard that question.

Connector: "Please… Do you really think I would show everyone the truth this much? Let's just say they have been rerouted to someplace safe."

* * *

Outside the entrance to one of the subways, a huge group of people was being blocked off by two maintenance workers trying to get in. They were all getting a little aggravated.

Citizen 1: "C'mon! What's the hold up?"

Citizen 2: "I gotta go to work in a half an hour!"

Citizen 3: "This is ridiculous man! I feel like I should take the bus!"

One of the maintenance workers tried to ease them in a womanly voice.

Elasti-Girl: "We're sorry everyone. There's a gas leak within the subway station. We got professionals down there repairing the problem. We'll let you know when we get word of the situation.

It was obvious by the sound of her voice that these two people were in fact Mento and Elasti-Girl, two members of the Doom Patrol, disguised as Maintenance workers. Mento looked back at the entrance to the subway and was getting a little annoyed by this.

Mento: "This is stupid! Why are we up here disguised as part of the repair crew? Shouldn't we just help this guy out or better yet not to follow this Silent Night's orders and follow our own?"

The female member looked at her husband and told him not to.

Elasti-Girl: "I don't think that won't work Mento. You know we have to follow Night's plan. If we don't then we won't have a chance capturing one of Merovingian's associates. And if that happens, then we won't rescue Larry."

The Doom Patrol leader sighed to himself and still didn't like it.

Mento: "Still, I don't think it should be a good idea of her leading this plan. I'm the leader here and if it were up to me I would strike him by surprise. Besides, this associate we're capturing is a homeless person."

Elasti-Girl: "That homeless person has connections to transport and has close ties to the black market. And if we follow your plan, it would be a complete disaster. Don't get all worked up Steve, I'm certain we will get Larry out before you know it."

He then turn back to the crowd and notice them getting more rowdy.

Mento: "Let's hope this plan of Night's work Rita. Cause if we keep them waiting any longer, it's going to take more then the two of us to hold off a mob that big."

* * *

Back at the Subway hall, Trainman stood there while connector had his hand on the trigger. Trainman wanted to move, but he fears that this man would fire on him. Connector just stared at him, not keeping his eyes away from the enemy and smiled.

Connector: "I got to admit. You gave my friends such a wild goose chase. But I think this little run ends here. Now stop this nonsense and come here or things could get a little messy."

Trainman looked at his face and back to the gun. He started to worry of what would happen if he didn't follow this man's orders. But he doesn't want to surrender himself to the enemy. So he looked at him and started to threaten him.

Trainman: "The only way you're going to take me is in a body bag."

With that said the Last Hope member responded back by aiming his weapon at the Trainman.

Connector: "So be it."

He then pulled the trigger and open fire on the target. The Trainman immediately focused and sidestepped to the other side, avoiding all the incoming bullets. He then turned around and ran for his life. But that didn't stop the Connector there as he continued firing away on his target. The Trainman kept on avoiding every bullet with a number of flips, spins, and wall runs, hoping not to get hit. He continued to run until he approached an entrance to the station that's under construction to the left. Looking at that, Connector moved on to the next phase. He pointed his rifle at the fire extinguisher and pulled the trigger. A couple of the bullets hit the extinguisher and it exploded in an instant. That caused the Trainman to fly back from the impact as the flames blocked his way out. Being there was no way out; he decided to make a quick bail into the station that's under construction. With him gone, Connector smirked and could tell it worked like a charm. He then took his phone out and contacted a certain someone.

Connector: "This is Connector. Our target has taken the bait. It's time to head to the last phase of the plan."

* * *

Back to Trainman, he was able to get out of that mess and into one of the stations. Once he reached the bottom of the stairs he started to look around. It's obvious the entire place is under construction, there was scaffolding everywhere, tools on the floor, half the walls were plastered and tiled, and a newsstand or two had some finishing touches. After scanning the station, he wondered if his ride would be here. Checking his watches, he found out his way out is coming to his position. He looked up and saw the train entering the constructed station. He smirked and knew he was able to escape Last Hope.

Trainman: "Looks like my train has arrived."

The train then passed through the tunnel and slowed to a stop in the station. The Trainman approached one of the subway cars and thought he was going to make a clear escape. But as the doors opened, he was in for quite a surprise. Standing right in front of him was a young gothic girl in a blue hoodie cape. The girl then opened her purple eyes and talked in a monotone voice.

Raven: "Hello Trainman. Remember me?"

The girl's eyes glowed white as she lifted her hand up that's incased in black. The man got startled and pointed his pistol at the girl. But within an instant, the Trainman's body was covered with the same black magic and it sent him right to the wall. He landed on the ground and was semi conscious as he dropped the gun in the process. He slowly got up and was going to retaliate. But he felt his body covered from the same energy and it lifted him up off the ground and hit on the ceiling to the back. The Trainman screamed out in pain after feeling the impact and looked down at the girl who attacked him. After starring at her, he realized who she was.

Trainman: "Wait… I know you. You're Raven, that Titan Goth that was helping that punk LM months ago. What do you want with me? I don't have anything to do with you or your Titans."

He then heard a familiar voice from moments ago.

Silent Night: "Perhaps. But it's something your contact had done to her teammate."

He turned his head and saw the Last Hope's leader, Silent Night approaching him. Around him he saw the rest of Last Hope pointing their weapons at him. Behind them were the Teen Titans in a defensive position incase something happens. But another thing that got him completely off guard was another team that has purple and black spandex with one who is an orange robot and another with a bizarre helmet with antennas on the top. Looking at all of these people, the Trainman was now getting worried.

Trainman: "Wait a minute. What's this? What's the meaning of this?"

Night went next to Raven and explained to him what's with all of the people around him.

Silent Night: "Don't you see my friend. They are all part of the plan. My plan. You see, I know you pretty damn well. You always come up with every escape imaginable. So in order to keep you on your toes, I have strategized a plan to make sure you won't leave this city. I had my team, the Titans, and the Doom Patrol, incase you are wondering who they are; stationed in different spots to make sure you won't make an impromptu leave. And to make sure you get to this spot where your train will arrive at this time, I had them block off every exit except for the one we want you to take. And you Trainman, were easily fooled and completely unaware of it all until it was too late. Not your lucky day huh?"

Trainman listened to her and found out what just occurred to him. The unpleasant stops, the exits blocked off under a number of occasions, each member of Last Hope in those exact locations. Suddenly it all makes sense. He then looked down at the Last Hope leader and was scornful to her.

Trainman: "You tricky bitch! You fooled me! Wait until I get out of this! I'm going to tear you to pieces!"

Night giggled from the threat and shook her head.

Silent Night: "Oh I'm afraid you're in no condition in doing that. Now, on to business. I don't know if you know this, but two members from both teammates have been taken hostage in the Chateau and we need to rescue them. One is Negative Man from the Doom Patrol, and the other is our former leader and Titan member, LM."

Trainman cocked his head and understood what they are doing.

Trainman: "Oh, I see… Your friends are stuck in the mansion and you are going to spring them out. And I take it you want me to take you to Merovingian's mansion. Well I got news for you girl; I am not going to take you to them. It's over my dead body."

The Last Hope leader smirked and was prepared for that.

Silent Night: "I knew you were going to say that. Raven, drop him."

Raven nodded and closed her hand, shutting off her magic while Night positioned herself for an attack. Trainman saw this and found out what she's going to do. He protested to this.

Trainman: "No, no, NO!"

But it was to late. He dropped like a rock and headed to the floor. But not before Silent Night decided to give him a high roundhouse kick to his head. Then all that's left was complete darkness.

* * *

**This chapter is finished, took a little longer then the last short chapters, but at least I had to get the action sequences down. Thank goodness I did this before I could get started on the long chapter. And on that chapter, LM and Negative Man takes the elevator down, but with enemies flying around them, will they be able to make it out in time. You need to see this to believe it. Please Review.**


	18. Let's Get Dangerous

**Before I start with this chapter, I want to give you guys a little tid bit at what I'm doing. I think you already know this in my profile, but I'm officially updating videos on my Youtube account. Been a member of Youtube for quite a while but I never posted any videos up. But now that I got a new camera that can record videos, I can start posting up any type of videos I want. As far as what I'm going to post, right now it's more like amusement park walk throughs, arcades since I'm thinking of putting together my own arcade, and transformation videos since I'm a big fan of transformations. If you want to see my videos, go to Youtube then type luisanitrans, which is my username cause apparently all the names I usually put already exist. Back to the story, now I haven't update this one since February and it seems to be becoming a habit for me. There's like a lot of things on my plate that I have to deal with and this kept me from doing my stories for a little bit. With things like college work, volunteer work at a library, vacation trips, my older sister's wedding, my job, just about everything. Sometimes, I do a couple of sentences in these stories then others and it was getting tiresome. But on the bright side, at least I'm still doing it as a hobby so it's still fun. Ask for news on the last chapter, no reviews and the hit counter is low. This is becoming more frustrating then ever. What can I do to get you people some attention; cover my head with a bucket filled with spiders? Oh well, guess some stories I made are better then others. Now we head back to LM and Negative Man on chapter eighteen. The two managed to escape the Chateau and are heading down to the ground floor where Merovingian and the Brotherhood are located. But this is where the Brotherhood's base of operations is at and it's full of soldiers armed to the teeth. And with the soldiers taking air, they will do anything to prevent them from reaching the Frenchman. What will the duo do now? Let's read on through.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or the Matrix.**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Let's Get Dangerous

Back to the other two, both LM and Negative Man made it out of the chateau in one piece and are in the lift that can take them down to the Brotherhood's base of operations. Negative Man look down at the bottom of the hill while LM checked some rifle if he has enough ammo. As Larry looked down at the mountain, he whistled to himself and was amazed at how high they are.

Negative Man: "Wow, we're pretty high up. Are you sure that Merovingian is down there."

Without looking at him, the rebel Titan answered his question.

LM: "Positive… There's no other place he would go and this is the stop before he gets to the lunch pad to send his satellite to space. We can't let him get to the pad."

Negative Man: "Yeah well I don't know if we can reach them in time. The way this lift is going, it would be launch time the moment we get to the bottom."

And he was right, the speed of the lift was incredibly slow and they were reaching the halfway point. LM chuckled to himself as he checked the pistols if he had enough ammo in them as well.

LM: "Hey, it's not my fault this elevator is a snail. They make lifts this big to handle the materials that could be dangerous. Besides, this gives us the chance to relax after what we've been through in that chateau. So just sit back and enjoy the view."

Just as he said that, there was a sound that made the elevator shake and made a complete stop. LM was alerted by this as he got up to see what happened. Negative Man noticed that too and could tell this was bad.

Negative Man: "What just happened? Are we stuck?"

The Titan looked around wondering about that then thought of something.

LM: "I don't know. Normally elevators this old break down and stop only to be restarted. But this… This is something completely different."

* * *

At the same time on the ground floor, someone had deactivated the lift that would take the two down. One of the Brotherhood soldiers was at the controls pulled the lever down to deactivate lift entirely. Once he did that, he contacted the general through the intercom in his ears.

Brotherhood Soldier 3: "General, we have shut down the main lift of the chateau and trapped the intruders. Any orders?"

* * *

At the same time, Merovingian, Persephone, Cain and Able, and the Brotherhood were all in the limo heading to the transport depot where their train is waiting. General Immortus was listening in on the soldier's call and responded back with an order.

General Immortus: "Send the flyers up there to dispose of them. We cannot let them get in the way of the plan."

Brotherhood Soldier 3: _"Yes sir."_

The general turned off his comm. and smiled to himself.

General Immortus: "My men got the two trapped in the lift. They won't escape."

Merv looked at the General and wasn't happy by this.

Merovingian: "I hope your men can handle the brat. He and his new friend wreaked havoc throughout my Chateau. I cannot let them ruin all we have worked for! Ne comprenez-vous?"

Immortus then placed his hand on one knee and explained it to the Frenchman differently.

General Immortus: "My men are the best in their field Merovingian. In my years as general, I always count on my men to eliminate those that get in our way. Rest asure, they will not fail."

* * *

Back up at the lift, LM was checking the console to see if it can be reactivated. He tried everything to make it work but only came out with nothing. He banged on the terminal and was getting upset over this.

LM: "Shit! The damn lift is not responding. No doubt someone at the base of the lift must've locked us out."

Negative Man looked at the terminal and noticed that he was right.

Negative Man: "So what are we going to do?"

The rebel thought about this and came up with a good conclusion. He bent down on once knee and pry the metal covering out of the terminal, exposing all of the wires and circuits. Once he did that, he put his hands in the terminal and began tinkering around there.

LM: "I'm going to see if I can hack into the terminal. If I'm lucky, then we might be able to reach the ground in no time. Though this might take some time."

Larry looked around and noticed something off the distance. So he asked his new friend a question.

Negative Man: "How long do you need?"

LM: "I don't know. Around five minutes, give or take. Why you ask?"

Negative Man: "Well… You might want to look at this."

The Titan got up and checked to see what his friend was talking about. What he noticed was a bunch of dots across the sky and were getting closer by the second. Squinting his eyes, he knows what they were and was shocked by it. What he saw were Brotherhood goons riding flying hovercrafts with mounted machine guns. All of them heading straight towards the lift. LM shook his head and couldn't believe any of this.

LM: "Great! Looks like those Brotherhood bastards are trying to prevent us from reaching Merv. We have to get down there and fast. Think you can distract them while I get this elevator operational?"

The Doom Patrol member looked at the terminal and could tell that he need some time to get the lift working again. Looking back at the flyers that were getting closer, there was a smirk behind his bandaged up face.

Negative Man: "Oh I think I'll take care of it."

He then got his astro-projected body out of his shell and flew towards the group of flyers. At the same time, LM rushed back to the terminal and continued to hack it. While he was gaining access to the terminal, Larry flew towards the flying group. One of the soldiers noticed this and pointed it to the others.

Brotherhood Soldier 4: "Hey! We got one of them heading towards us!"

The soldier leading the group saw that as well and smiled.

Brotherhood Soldier 5: "Who cares. If he's heading towards us, it will be easy pickings. The first half will take care of the first intruder on the lift. The rest of you will be with me. We'll take down that black ghost out of the air. Let's go!"

So the entire squad split up into two groups. One group flew to the lift to take care of the rebel Titan. The second remained to where they are and decided to take down the Doom Patrol member. The first group flew past Negative Man and headed to the lift. He wanted to go after him but decided not to. He thinks LM can handle this himself once he gets the lift working again. If he gets it working again. The moment he reached the other group, the soldier gave out the order.

Brotherhood Soldier 5: "Open fire!"

Immediately, the soldiers fired their mounted machine guns at the back energy being, hoping to destroy him. Negative Man just flew around with ease avoiding any of the gunfire. Upon all that flying he tries to get closer to a couple of the hovercrafts that were near him. Once he did that, he concentrated on all of his powers and black lightning bolts came out of his body. After gathering up that much power, he suddenly explodes with lightning bolts flying everywhere. All of which hit the hovercrafts around him and caused them to spark uncontrollably. They them immediately die on the soldier as they fall along with them. The Brotherhood goons screamed their hearts out until they died down on the mountaintops. Larry look down at the ground and couldn't help but to laugh at that unexpected drop. But he didn't forget about the others as more gunfire came out of nowhere. He looked up to see more hovercraft machine guns trying to take him down. So he flew around and avoids the oncoming projectiles. He then flew straight to one of the hovercrafts and phased through it, short circuiting the system. The vehicle fell and the soldier plummeted to the ground as well. He then flew to the next hovercraft and destroyed that one as well. One of the guards noticed that and decided to shoot the energy being down before he could do more damage. Pushing the button, his mounted machine gun started to fire multiple shots at the target. The Doom Patrol member swished and sway around avoiding all the bullets and approached another hovercraft. But he didn't want to short-circuit it; instead, he tried the next best thing. He hid behind the hovercraft with the soldier riding it. The Brotherhood man wondered what he's up to until he turned to see the other soldier heading towards him with his machine gun in toe. The guard panicked to tried to stop his comrade from firing on him.

Brotherhood Soldier 6: "Wait! Don't shoot! I'm on your side!"

But it was too little, too late. The bullets hit the hovercraft and sparks flew out of the bullet holes. The same bullets also hit the solider that was on it and killed the man in the process. Both the floating vehicle and the soldier fell to the ground and were crushed by the jagged rocks. Negative Man just laughed about it but didn't realize the Brotherhood soldier was still firing on him until now. The bullets continue to fly around him as he went back to avoiding the attack. The others joined in and continued to fire away on one of the intruders. Negative Man continued his defense and wondered if his friend was able to get the lift working again.

* * *

Back to LM he was trying to hack into the terminal and get the lift operational again. But with the wires and circuitry within, it would take some time to get into the system and bypass it. He then looked up and saw the second wave of Brotherhood soldiers with their hovercrafts flying to the lift. They then fired their mounted machine guns at the lift itself. Alex quickly ducked down and hid behind the metal wall as the bullets hit the lift and ricochet all around him. The rebel Titan was getting tired of this and got his rifle out. Checking his ammunition, he peeked up and ducked down the moment more bullets came straight to him.

LM: "Damn! These guys are really a pain in my ass!"

He quickly got out of cover and fired his rifle right at the group. The Brotherhood goons immediately scattered, trying to get away from the enemy's line of fire. They succeeded and surround the rebel, ready to open fire on him. Quickly, LM went back to the terminal and started to hack it again just to get it working. He used one hand to break into the circuits while using the other hand to hang on to his rifle. Two of the soldiers got close to him and open fire on the elevator. The rebel Titan ducked down and avoided the gun shots and went back up to use his rifle hand to fire on the two. After a couple of shots, he was able to take down one of them as the hovercraft smoked and plummeted to the ground. He quickly return to gaining access to the lift and rummaged around through the wires just to find it. But once again, he got distracted by the enemy shooting constantly at him. He quickly lowered his head so he won't get hit by any projectile and was starting to get a little annoyed by this.

LM: "You know guys, this is getting really old, really fast! Time I clip all your wings up!"

He got his rifle out and started shooting the Brotherhood goons down as much as he can.

* * *

Back to Negative Man, he was a little busy himself. With the many soldiers all around him with hovercraft machine guns, it's no picnic. He flew around like crazy, avoiding all the incoming bullets he can. But with some of the guys chasing after him, it won't be easy trying to take them down. So he needs to take a different approach. He flies around like crazy and gets the men in a complete frenzy. He turned, left, right, up, down, and diagonally just to keep them on their toes. With them going crazy after him, they didn't know that Larry was moving them to a bit of a crossroads. With him crossing paths, the Brotherhood soldiers noticed this and tried to stop themselves before things could get worse. But it was a bit too late as their hovercrafts crashed into each other. Their bodies and steel get mangled and they all fall to the jagged rocks on the ground. With the first group gone, Negative Man smirked behind his bandaged face and like his odds. But then, more bullets came raining down above him. He swirled around and look up to see more goons attack from above. He groaned to himself and didn't expect this at all.

Negative Man: "Aren't you guys done with me yet? I'm getting tired of this crap!"

He then flew up in the air and headed straight to the group that was firing at him. They all went back to firing and hoping to destroy him with one shot. The Doom Patrol member swiftly turns and twists in many maneuvers to avoid the onslaught. Once he got close enough, he charged up his power and exploded with black lightning bolts heading straight towards the group. The hovercrafts short-circuited and exploded from the inside. With the flying vehicles dead, the group panicked as they fall to the ground with shrieking screams. Larry looked down at the fallen soldiers and was enjoying his own type of fun. But as he looked around, he saw more hovercrafts all around him. Groaning to himself, he charged himself up and was ready for another attack.

Negative Man: "This day keeps on getting better and better."

He then flew high in the air and got out of their crosshairs the same time the soldiers opened fire.

* * *

At the same time, more Brotherhood goons kept on attacking LM on the lift. He managed to get through with a few hackful successes but that still wasn't enough. He still needs to bring the lift back online so he can lower it to the main floor. But with all the enemies around him, it's not going to be too easy. Once a few of the soldiers passed the lift, he got out of cover and fired his rifle at the men and hope to take down some of them. He managed to take out a few but not many of them. With them out of the way for a moment, he went back to terminal and went on hacking. As he was bypassing the circuits and wires within the system, he thinks he got into what he needs. He felt some kind of switch and smiles knowing that it must be the one that reactivates the lift's console.

LM: "Gotcha…"

He quickly flicked the switch and the monitor stated that the lift was online. The Titan looked at the screen and liked what he was seeing. In fact, he was so impressed by himself that he nearly forgot the soldiers that were around him. Bullets started to ricochet all over the metal walls and nearly damaging the terminal in the process. LM ducked down and avoided the incoming firepower. The rebel Titan got up and fired back at the swarm of enemies. He missed them all and cussed to himself. He quickly checked on the terminal to see if it's broken. He sighed in relief, knowing that's in one piece, for now at least. Quickly, he clicked the icon to activate the elevator and ordered it to bring it down to the main ground. The lift started to shake as it started to lower downward. Glad that he got the elevator working, he got his rifle out and waited for the goons to come back again. When they did, he opened fire and took down some of the soldiers by destroying their hovercrafts while the others begin to scatter.

* * *

During that time, Negative Man was still trying to get the others off his case. Still, it wasn't easy, being that there were soldiers riding on hover crafts with mounted machine guns chasing you down. He did all he can to take them down whether by phasing in and out of the hover crafts to short circuit them, give the group a little misdirection to let them collide into each other, even explode in bursts of lightning to get rid of any that were surrounding them. But still there were too many of them to take care of. Not only that, but his dark energy body is still magnetic. Meaning it would be a matter of time before his body slowly sinks into the ground and into the core. And that's one thing he didn't want. As he passed through another hovercraft and shut it down completely, he looked down at the lift and noticed it running and coming down. Without a mouth, he mentally smiled knowing his friend got it working.

Negative Man: "Just in time… Better get back quick."

He bolted straight to the lift while taking out a few more soldiers in the process. The others looked on and saw the elevator working and he was heading towards them. The leader of the group noticed that too and warned the others to stop him.

Brotherhood Soldier 5: "He's getting away! After him!"

The group then charged right at Negative Man and fired their machine guns at them. He knew they were heading after him and flew around trying to avoid the bullets while heading straight to the lift.

At the same time, LM was busy taking out the other group with his rifle and was quickly reloading. He then heard gun firing from behind and thought he was being attacked there. But as he turned around, he realized that he wasn't being attacked. Instead, he saw his friend trying to reach him only to be attacked by the soldiers from behind. He must be trying to get back to his shell before his body sinks into the Earth. Thinking fast, he pointed his rifle at the other group and waited for a clearing.

While he was waiting, Larry continued to avoid the attacks as much as he could, but it wasn't getting him anywhere. The one leading the group continued to target him but with him moving too fast it was close to impossible.

Brotherhood Soldier 5: "God damn it! This bastard likes to move so fast."

After making some quick adjustments, he finally got the targeting sensor on him and smiled underneath his gasmask.

Brotherhood Soldier 5: "Gotcha… Say sayonara you freak!"

He pulled the trigger and opened fire on the Doom Patrol member. But just as he was about to take him down, a small barrage of bullets came out of nowhere and attacked the soldier. He immediately panicked and maneuvers his hovercraft away from the gunfire, knocking one of his comrades off and causing his comrade to fall to the ground. Negative Man looked at what transpired and wonder what happened. When he turned around to see the lift, he saw LM with his rifle pointed at the guy that was going to shoot him. Nodding in approval, he flew down and heading to the lift he was on. LM then continued using his rifle to fire on any known Brotherhood goon that's getting to close to him just to give his friend the head start. After a few take downs, the rebel Titan managed to save his friend and Negative Man made to the lift just to get into his shell. The moment he's in, he got up, stretched, and looked at the rebel.

Negative Man: "Thanks for the help. Thought I was a goner there."

LM: "Yeah well if we don't get out of here quick, then we'll all be goners. Back me up!"

He reloaded a fresh clip and proceeded in shooting down the goons riding the hovercrafts. Negative Man just stood there and didn't know what to do. So he just waits until things went down fast. All around the lift, the Brotherhood soldiers surround the lift, trying to get rid of the two intruders. One of the soldiers leading the group got on the comm. and told the general what happened.

Brotherhood Soldier 5: "General, we got a serious problem here. One of the intruders managed to hack into the lift's terminal and got it working again! What do we do?"

There was a bit of silence until the general gave them the next order.

General Immortus: _"Destroy the lift! They cannot reach the bottom in one piece."_

Brotherhood Soldier 5: "Understood sir. Out.

The soldier then changed channels and alerted the others.

Brotherhood Soldier 5: "All right men. You heard what the general said. Destroy that lift so that the two won't make it down there alive! Open fire!"

They all began to fire on the lift hoping to destroy it. Both LM and Negative Man took cover quick and thought they were getting killed. But Larry noticed something off when he didn't see any bullets flying over their heads.

Negative Man: "Huh… This is odd. Why aren't they shooting at us?"

The rebel looked up to see what's going on, only to find out that they were focusing on the lift's tracks. He quickly looked back at Negative Man and told him what he saw.

LM: "They are trying to derail us! We need to shoot them down fast, before this lift starts to plummet to the ground with us in it."

He quickly got his rifle out and got out of cover just to shoot any of the hovercrafts that were around him. He took down a few more soldiers, but there were still too many of them. Few of the goons noticed him and fired on him as well. The rebel quickly ducked down to the ground and avoided any sudden hit. Negative Man took cover next to LM and believes that it was his turn to take care of business. His black energy body came out of his shell and flew out of the lift, reaching the enemies. He phased through a couple of hovercrafts and short-circuited them in moments. All the hovercrafts fell to the ground taking the soldiers along with them. Other guards saw this and turned their hovercrafts to Larry's direction and fired their mounted machine guns at him. The Doom Patrol member flew around just to avoid the firepower. But when LM took a peek out of the open and saw the soldiers doing their business with his friend. As he was watching, he noticed that they were completely distracted. Being that it was a good time to take care of them while they were busy, he got out of cover and used his rifle to shoot them down one by one. Each of the soldiers were hit in the head and plummeted down to the ground while the hovering vehicles flew around without their drivers. Once they were dead, he quickly went back to hiding as more barrage of bullets came out of nowhere and tried to hit him. He took cover as the bullets hit the metal wall. Negative Man turned his head to the right and saw more goons using their machine gun mounted crafts to hit the Titan. Once again he flew through the machines and short-circuited them just to let both the hovercrafts and the enemies to fall into the pointed rocks at the bottom. After disposing the second batch, he flew high in the air, turned in a 180-degree angle, and soared back down to handle the others. Bit by bit, he destroyed the hovercrafts they were on and on occasions punches any other members of the Brotherhood if they change directions. While he was taking down targets in the air, the renegade Titan got back up and used his weapon to continue shooting. He managed to take down a couple more with still many flying high in the air. He immediately got back down as more soldiers kept on shooting at him. While he was taking cover, he immediately reloaded his rifle and inserted a fresh clip. With his new clip loaded, he went back out and fired away on the many hostiles all around him. So far, the fight was completely fair, but there were still too many Brotherhood Soldiers for them to stop. Just then, a few of the guards were concentrating on one of the wheels of the lift. After a couple of attempts, the wheel exploded and the lift started to slat a little bit. One of the soldiers alerted the others of what happened.

Brotherhood Soldier 7: "First wheel have been disabled."

LM shook around violently when the lift started to wobble after loosing the first wheel. He looked at the direction of the shots and saw the group that took down the wheel. He quickly pointed his rifle at them and open fire. One was taken down by the firepower, but the others scattered and got away. Meanwhile, another group was concentrating on the next wheel that's moving on the track. Within seconds, the wheel was destroyed and the lift rattled yet again.

Brotherhood Soldier 8: "Second wheel is disabled."

Negative Man was finished with another soldier that was attacking the lift and looked down to see what's going on. When he noticed two of the wheels destroyed and the elevator shaking, he knew that they were in big trouble. He checked to see the other group that took down that wheel and decided to retaliate fast. He flew down to the group and approached the middle one with a heavy punch to the face. The soldier fell to the ground while the floating vehicle flew around uncontrollably. He then phased through another hovercraft and caused it to overload and blow up on top of one of the goons. He was going to take on another but he flew away quickly before things could get worse. Larry saw this and went after him fast. As he was chasing the enemy, he wasn't paying attention to the others that were trying to take the lift down. In seconds, another group took down another wheel.

Brotherhood Soldier 9: "Third wheel down!"

The moment one of the soldier said that, a stray bullet hit him in the head and took him down in seconds. The others saw this happened and turned to the lift to fired on the person that shot their comrade. LM took cover and reloaded another clip into his rifle. But with them continuing to shoot at him, it won't be easy getting out of there. But his friend was there and saw them trying to kill the rebel. He stopped chasing the guy and approached the others with incredible speed. He quickly phased in and out of the vehicles in the air and turned them off immediately. The rest of the group then fell to the ground and screamed in defeat. The fight went on but the enemy has the advantage. More and more groups keep on coming and continued to shoot the lift down as much as they could. Another group came up from the side and shot down the next wheel.

Brotherhood Soldier 10: "Fourth wheel is gone."

Another group took down the next one and it too exploded and malfunctioned.

Brotherhood Soldier 11: "Fifth one is out!"

The Brotherhood soldiers continued to dismantle the remaining wheels as the lift continue shaking like crazy. LM tried to shoot the soldiers down but his aiming is wonky due to the elevator's shakiness. Negative Man was able to take down some, but there were others that wouldn't let him take out the rest and used their torrents to shoot him down. So all he could do is avoid the firepower and fly away to wait for the right moment. The remaining groups continued to shoot down wheels from left to right. Finally, one group took down the last wheel and it exploded.

Brotherhood Soldier 12: "Last one is taken care of. This son bitch is going down!"

The moment the last wheel was broken, the lift began to break apart at the seems below. The rebel Titan felt that and soon realized that he was in big trouble. He had to get out of there and fast before the only mode of transportation begins to plummet. He then looked outside and saw the hovercrafts the enemies were on and came up with an idea in getting out of there. But then there's one problem. Negative Man's body is still in this lift and he hasn't come back for it yet. If he doesn't get to it in time, then there won't be no shell to get into and his negative like body would ultimately sink into the Earth. So he had to get that out of there before it's too late. Without any thought of this, he ran to the lifeless shell and picked it up over his shoulders. He was surprised that the body he was carrying was incredibly light, but it was obvious being that Larry is nothing but an energy being. With the shell in his possession, he approached the end of the elevator and looked at the view, wondering if any of the soldiers would get close to him. He saw one and was going to take it as he took a deep breath and excel.

LM: "All right… Here goes nothing!"

He ran straight to the edge of the lift's window, focused hard, and jumped high with incredible agility. To everyone, it was a few seconds but to LM, even with his focused ability on, it felt like forever. One of the soldiers saw this and couldn't believe what he was seeing. But he wasn't aware that the Titan was heading strait towards him. The moment he reached the enemy, he lifted one of his feet up and did a forceful kick right to the head. The goon fell off his hovercraft and plummeted to his death while LM and the shell of Negative Man landed safely on the floating vehicle. At the same time, the lift that was going to take them down detaches itself from the track and sledded downward at incredible speed, destroying everything in its path until it crashes to the lower floor. LM looked down at the fallen lift and was glad that he wasn't on it. He slowly placed the lifeless body on the metal floor and looked at the controls on the hovercraft. They all look pretty simple with handles to maneuver and triggers on them to fire the machine guns. Heck, he didn't need a download to help with this machine. So he approached the controls and was a little confident about it.

LM: "Hmm… This is pretty interesting. I might get use to this."

But he didn't have the time enjoying it as he noticed three separate hovercrafts flying in formation, getting ready to attack. Knowing this is bad; the rebel positioned himself and revved up the hovercraft. He then looked down at Negative Man's prone body and talked to it like it was real.

LM: "Hang on there buddy. This is going to be a bumpy ride!"

He revved on it again and uses the handles to start turning. With ease, he was able to fly the contraption high into the air and turned it to follow the group. Once he was in range, he used the both triggers to fire the mounted machine gun on it. He kept on shooting until the three got hit and exploded from behind, making them fly out of control and plummeting down the cliffs. As he was finished with the three, a few more came out of nowhere and fired their weapons at the renegade from above. LM looked up and noticed bullets raining down on him. He lifted his hand up and stopped the bullets before they could hit him. But then he's still vulnerable from any attack and he can't drive his hovercraft without putting his hands on both pedals. He thought it was over with but something unexpected happened. As the group of Brotherhood soldiers continued their attack, they weren't aware of a black energy streak coming towards them. Without warning, the streak flew past, or through, them and short-circuited their vehicles. In seconds, they all shut down and fall to the bottom of the mountains with the enemies screaming for their lives. The rebel saw this and knew who did something like that. That's when he spotted Negative Man's black electric ghost floating down to him and crossing his arms.

Negative Man: "I saw the lift getting damaged and falling to the bottom. I wanted to check if you're all right and if my body was still in there."

The Renegade Titan shrugged his shoulders and told him that everything is good.

LM: "Don't worry about it. As you can see, I'm fine and in one piece. And your body is here with me. See for yourself."

Larry turned to get a rear view and saw his prone body on the hovercraft itself with its arms and legs dangling. Observing his body, he looked up to his friend and even through he didn't have any expression, he was a little ticked.

Negative Man: "You got my body teetering on the hover craft…"

LM rolled his shoulders around and laughed it up a little nervously.

LM: "Yeah… Well about that… I didn't have much time to get it someplace safe. It was somewhat of a rush job. You know what I'm saying?"

Negative Man looked up and down at the vulnerable body and his friend and was a little skeptic about this. He knows that this body he got was very fragile and if anything bad happens to it, there's no way he would return to it and prevent himself from sinking into the Earth. Sighing to himself, he pointed to LM and told him to be careful.

Negative Man: "Just be careful with my body okay? The last thing I want is for it to be destroyed."

LM just smiled and knew he would say that.

LM: "Hey, who are you talking to? I will take good care of your body."

Hearing that, the Doom Patrol member drooped his shoulders and didn't like this.

Negative Man: "Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this?"

Just then, a few bullets headed towards them, but missed them. Both people cover themselves with their arms without realizing that the projectiles didn't phase them. After the onslaught was over, both people unfolded their arms and noticed the soldiers heading towards them. They both looked at each other and knew they still have trouble in the air. So they decided to split up to cover more ground. As they split up, Negative Man told LM once more just incase he didn't hear it.

Negative Man: "Make sure my body doesn't get destroyed! You hear me?"

LM: "Don't get too worked up! I'll be gentle with it!"

They then began their attack. LM headed straight towards one group of soldiers and pushed the button to fire his machine gun. Half the group started to scatter while the other half got hit and plummeted to the ground down below. Negative Man flew fast and got into the middle of the other group to perform one of his moves. All the Brotherhood goons saw this and were about to point their weapons to kill him. But it was all too late as the Doom Patrol member concentrated really hard and exploded in black lightning. All of the lightning bolts hit the hovercrafts and sparked them dead, causing them to fall with the soldiers on them. LM started to follow the others that got away from the bullets and see if he could pick them off one by one. Going into a cat and mouse routine, the rebel Titan was chasing down one of the soldiers and began shooting, taking out his engine and let him fall to his death. He was going to get the next one but then he felt bullets hitting the bottom of his hovercraft. It started to spark a little bit and smoke was coming out of it, but it was still working. He knows it would be a matter of time before it starts to shut down completely. And that will be a bad thing with Negative Man's shell is with him. He has to think fast before things could get worse. Looking around, he noticed one of the soldier's that was shooting at him. Quickly, he turned to that direction and headed straight to the one shooting at him. The soldier looked at him and freaked out as he turned around and retreated. But that didn't stop LM from chasing him. Once he got the chance of targeting his next victim, he pulled the trigger and fired his weapon on the hovercraft. After a couple of attempted shots, he was able to take it down and moved on to the next target. Negative Man was having some fun as well. He flew around avoiding every single bullets that passed him. Once he got the opening, he goes through the vehicles and shut them down in seconds. Still there were too many of them to count as more and more continue to come from the base down on the ground. The two of them continued to fight on hard, even with the odds against them. LM spotted another Brotherhood soldier and took him down in seconds. But then, two more soldiers came up from behind and shot him out of the blue. The renegade turned around and used his hand to stop the bullets. The two ceased fire while their target dropped both his hand and the bullets. Quickly he revved up his flying machine and flew away while the two goons went after him. The two were waiting until they could get their intruder align with their target marker. As they got it, they fired their guns at them and kept on shooting. A few more bullets managed to hit the thrusters on the back end. More sparks came out and smoke was coming out of the thrusters. LM looked back and could tell he was in trouble. With the lifeless body of Larry with him, he didn't want to loose it completely. He has to find a way to get them off his tail and quick. He thought of something that could work but there was a risk. If he pulls this off, he might loose the shell Negative Man needs to get in. With very little options left on the table, he had to pull it off completely fast. With no second thought, he pulled the handles up high in the air and made the hovercraft fly upwards. Reaching high up, he went upside down and did a complete loop. The soldiers looked up and were in complete awe by all of it. As he was midway through his loop, Negative Man's shell was dropped off from the platform and was plummeting to the ground. LM notices this and had to do this quick before that shell gets destroyed. The moment he completed the loop, he was officially in front of the two goons and fired his machine gun torrent at the two. The bullets hit the thrusters on the back end as the two lost their engine power and fell into the Rocky Mountains. With those two out of the way, the rebel revved his own engines and sped fast to reach the falling body. With the amount of velocity and concentration, he made it to the spot the same time the shell hit the platform safely. LM made a complete stop and immediately took a deep breather.

LM: "Phew… That was too close for comfort."

But just as he was relaxing, more barrages of bullets came form the left side. The Titan turned to the left and used his hand to stop the bullets coming from that direction. Once the firing stop, he let down his hand and could tell that there were more Brotherhood soldiers coming towards him. He groaned to himself and didn't like these odds.

LM: "Oh man… Give me a break!"

He flew away from the group as they gave chase. Negative Man saw that huge stunt LM preformed and shook his head in disgust. He went back to the action as four more Brotherhood goons give chase. They continue to shoot their mounted machine guns at the escapee and were trying their best to hit him. Still they couldn't get him as the Doom Patrol member flew around in blinding speed. He immediately zig zag around them and used his powers to take the down all four of their hovercrafts. With them down, he moved on to the next group of soldiers that were heading to him. He quickly ducked down and avoided the assault from the army. Once he was under them, he exploded again in black lightning and damaged the hovercrafts from below. They too were long gone and took the soldiers to their doom. Just as he was finished, more goons continued to come out of the woodworks. Negative Man looked around and groaned to himself.

Negative Man: "Don't you guys just give up?"

He then flew towards them and continued his attack. As he was dishing them out, LM was still trying to get the others off his back. But with too many of them, it wasn't that easy to get rid of. He already took care of a couple of them by using a swift turn and shoot, avoiding their firepower and using his own. But with those few taken care of, there were more still around and it wasn't a cakewalk for him. More bullets continue to rain down on him as he tired his best to avoid them. As he was trying to avoid all of them, some of the bullets managed to hit the back thruster and penetrated the metal. In a matter of seconds, the thrusters short circuited and the thrusters exploded, disabling them completely. The renegade Titan looked behind and notices that his engines are down, but not out. He could still maneuver so he might be able to get to someplace safe. Plus his machine gun is still active and he could still do some damage. Quickly, he turned to the direction down the hill and glided downward to safety. A few more soldiers were in the way and were going to fire on him. LM pulled the trigger on the handles and started to fire quickly. Few of the goons managed to escape the onslaught while the others got into the crossfire and were taken down in an instant. With his path cleared, he flew down over the cliffs and tried not to hit anything in the way. As he was surviving, Negative Man was too busy with the others to even notice what just transpired. He went through a few more hovercrafts and took them down with ease. As he got out of that, he spotted something in the distance. What he spotted was a lone hovercraft sparking and plummeting down the mountain. What he found surprising is that someone was controlling the hovercraft just to avoid the jagged edges of the mountains. He didn't suspect anything until he noticed his shell on the vehicle and his friend trying to pilot it. His eyes were completely wide, if he had any eyes, and knew this was a serious problem.

Negative Man: "Damn it! What did he do this time?"

He was going to fly down and reach him but more goons appeared around him and began to fire. Bullets rained down all around him as he was trying to avoid most of them. Being that he couldn't take it anymore, he concentrated really hard and exploded once more in black energy. Lightening bolts hit the vehicles around him and shut them down completely. Soon after that, Larry flew down just to catch up with his friend. In blinding speed, he was able to reach the renegade and was right next to him. LM didn't realized he was there until he heard his voice.

Negative Man: "I take it you have some sort of trouble."

The Titan turned to the right and saw the negative being flying next to him. He laughed nervously and tried to cover it up.

LM: "Trouble? What trouble? I got everything under control."

The moment he said that, he could feel the hovercraft on his feet shake violently and began to loose control for the moment. The rebel nearly got hit by a slab of stone until he gains control of the vehicle and turned it to the left to avoid collision. He took a breather and was glad he got out of that mess. But the Doom Patrol member saw this and didn't like his excuse.

Negative Man: "Oh really… And it seems you are taking good care of my body."

LM quickly looked down and noticed that Larry's body was thrashing about. He then look up to him and told him that it was all right.

LM: "Why are you getting a little amped up man? You can see that your body is still in one piece."

Negative Man: "Yeah. And its being treated like a rag doll!"

LM: "It's still in one piece! What more do you want?"

The two kept on arguing until Negative Man told LM to watch himself.

Negative Man: "Look out!"

The renegade Titan turned to the front and saw another slab heading towards him. With very little time to avoid it, he did the next best thing. He pulled the triggers of his handles and let the machine gun destroy the slab immediately. The slab was torn off completely and the path was cleared for him to pass through. Once he got out of that mess, he sighed again and thought now wouldn't be the time to argue about it.

LM: "Let's not talk about this. Right now, we got a mission to complete. Let's get down to the main floor and find a way in reaching the Frenchman."

Negative Man nodded and knows that there are other things in stake. The two flew down through the clouds and fast approaching the bottom of the mountain. From there, they noticed the Brotherhood's base of operations. There were multiple bunkers and barracks filled with soldiers all looking up at the two people coming down towards them. There were those surrounding the lift station where the destroyed lift was now standing and pointing their weapons and mounted machine guns right at the two. LM looked at them and could tell its not going to be easy. He looked at his partner and told him to handle the business.

LM: "Here goes nothing!"

He pressed the trigger and open fire at the group on the ground. The soldiers quickly ran for their lives as they took cover quickly. There were others that weren't lucky as they were killed in contact. Negative Man saw the others trying to get some cover and decided to handle those miscreants. He swooped down and through all the cover places knocked them out in one swift punch. LM kept on shooting and shooting all the ground forces, making them scatter around like a bunch of rats. Those that held on to the mounted machine guns kept on shooting on the hovercraft. They managed to pierce some holes in the machine, but it still it wasn't down yet. LM continued on shooting over and over again, making sure that everyone was dead. What he didn't know was that a small group of soldiers came out and were holding rocket launchers over their shoulders. They all went into their positions and aimed their rocket launchers right to the enemy. With their target in range, they all push the buttons and fired heat-seeking rockets at the Titan. All the rockets hit the hovercraft and exploded on impact. LM managed to survive the attack but the vehicle had suffered too much damage. He was going to find a safe place to land and fast before he's dead meat. He notices a roof that had windows on two sides of the triangle shape structure. So he quickly maneuvered what's left of his machine. After a couple close ones, he was able to crash through one of the windows and into the building. That was soon followed by a huge explosion coming from within. Larry heard that and turned his head to see where that came from. When he saw smoke coming out of one of the buildings and no sign of LM, he soon realized his fears came true.

Negative Man: "Oh no…"

He then flew straight towards the building while taking down a few more goons along the way. After that, he phased through the building and disappeared into it. As he got in, the soldier that was on the hovercraft lowered himself down to the ground and got off of it. Approaching the building, he smiled and knew they have no chance in getting out. So he contacted General Immortus and told him where they were.

Brotherhood Soldier 5: "General Immortus, they've managed to reach the bottom. But we got them trap in one of the buildings. They ain't going anywhere."

General Immortus: _"Don't let them get away! Make sure they won't leave the building. Do I make myself clear?"_

The soldier nodded and responded back to the general.

Brotherhood Soldier 5: "Crystal sir."

He turned off his comm. and gave out the order to the others.

Brotherhood Soldier 5: "Surround the area! Block all the exits! Make sure no one doesn't get out alive."

* * *

As the group was getting prepared for an attack, Larry made it into the building and check to see if his new friend was still alive.

Negative Man: "LM? Where are you? Are you all right? I hope you didn't destroy my body!"

He started to search around for him only to find a smoldering crater with the broken hovercraft the Titan was on. Noticing that, he freaked out and was scrambling for no reason.

Negative Man: "LM?"

Just then, he heard a familiar voice from the distance.

LM: "Oi… You don't have to yell. I'm fine."

Larry turned his head to the direction of the voice and couldn't believe was he was seeing. Coming out of the dark was LM, though a bit beaten up; he's in one piece. The Doom Patrol member sighed in relief and was glad he was still alive.

Negative Man: "LM! Oh thank God you are all right!"

His expression change when he then noticed something else he didn't like at all. Next to the renegade, there was his lifeless body that had seen better days, with minor burns, a few unwrapped bandages, and shredded clothes. Knowing this was his body; Negative Man squinted his imaginary eyes and groaned to himself.

Negative Man: "And you nearly destroyed my body…"

The Titan looked at the mangled body that he was protecting and had a sweat drop coming down his head.

LM: "Hey, at least I was able to leave it one piece right?"

Larry crossed his arms and groaned to himself.

Negative Man: "It still looks damaged."

LM had it and shoved the shell to the Doom Patrol member.

LM: "Just get in your body before you get sucked into the core."

Negative Man cringed his neck and flew into his body. He then made a few stretches on his body and feel it was completely stiff. He looked at his friend and told him it was uncomfortable.

Negative Man: "Apparently you didn't take care of it much."

LM: "Ah, just walk it off. You will feel better."

As Larry was starting to get use to his bruised body, they heard a loud booming speaker coming from the outside.

Brotherhood Soldier 5: **_"We know you're in there and there is no escaping this place. We have the entire building surrounded! You have two choices in the matter. Either you A: come out and surrender yourselves peacefully. Or you can B: we come in and shoot you on site. The choice is yours. We'll give you five minutes to decide."_**

Once the announcement was heard, LM lowered his head and sighed to himself.

LM: "Well, that's just great."

Negative Man heard that too and knew this was extremely bad. What he didn't know was that the rebel Titan was looking around and found something that might be useful.

Negative Man: "Tell me about it. We made it to the bottom and now we are completely outnumbered. I don't know about you but I think it's wise to surrender now while you are still alive and that I have a body to stay in. I hope you have an idea because there is no way for me to go out there and take on a platoon of armed Brotherhood maniacs."

He turned his head to see the Titan only to noticed that he wasn't behind him.

Negative Man: "Huh? Where'd you go?"

It wasn't long before he heard his voice from another distance.

LM: "Hey Larry, you better check this out. I think I found something that can take care of those bastards once and for all."

Larry turned to the left and spotted his friend looking at something. Curious, he approached to LM's position and wondered what he was doing.

Negative Man: "What is it?"

LM: "Take a look at this!"

So the Doom Patrol member looks at what the renegade was seeing. His imaginary eyes were incredibly wide and couldn't believe it at all.

Negative Man: "No way…"

LM: "Yes way."

Negative Man: "We're going take it?"

LM: "Hell yeah…"

Negative Man: "And we'll be using it to…"

LM: "That's what I'm thinking."

Negative Man: "I don't know if that's a good idea."

LM: "Oh, and what would you do? Surrender to the enemy? I don't think so. We managed to get out of the Chateau and at the bottom of the mountain. We have to get to the Frenchman and the Brotherhood and prevent them from launching their satellite. If we don't, who knows what they would do to the planet. So tell me Larry, you know how to drive?"

Negative Man was quiet until he answered his friend's question.

Negative Man: "I think so. I mean I pilot the Doom Patrol's jet sometimes. But I never driven a tank before."

LM: "Then mount up. If we're going to play catch up with our enemies, we need something that can get there fast. As the words of Darkwing Duck once said… Let's get dangerous."

* * *

Outside the building, a large group of Brotherhood goons surrounded the place and with their weapons pointed at it ready to fire. One of the soldiers was waiting for the two to leave the building but found out that they're not leaving without a fight. Looking at his watch, he sighed to himself and decided to make a move.

Brotherhood Soldier 5: "So it's like that huh? Very well then. All right men, time to get rid of these two once and for all!"

The others prepared their weapons and were ready to fight. But one of the soldiers noticed something off and realized what that building had inside. So he approached the guy in charge and told him about it.

Brotherhood Soldier 13: "Um… Sir? I think I should let you know that that building…"

But he was soon interrupted by the leader giving orders.

Brotherhood soldier 5: "I want Unit 15 to come in first as the first strike force. Unit 32 will be their back up incase things will to hairy. The rest of you will be on stand by."

The soldier tried to talk to him again.

Brotherhood Soldier 13: "Excuse me sir. I need to talk to you about…"

But he got interrupted once again.

Brotherhood Soldier 5: "Everyone ready? Good. Now first squad prepare to move in on three."

Finally the soldier had had it and exploded on the one in charge of the plan.

Brotherhood Soldier 13: "SIR!"

The one leading turned to the other and was getting annoyed.

Brotherhood Soldiers 5: "What? What is it?"

The soldier that was trying to get his attention was hesitant until he started to talk.

Brotherhood Soldier 13: "Um… Yeah, well… I want to let you know about that building they're in. I mean, do you have any idea what's in there?"

Brotherhood Soldier 5: "The Hell if I know. I'm not in charge of storage and the others never tell me about this type of stuff. Why did you even ask a question like that?"

The other soldier rubbed the back of his head and wondered if he's ready for it.

Brotherhood Soldier 13: "Well, I should let you know that the building contains a very dangerous weapon."

This got the leader's attention as he shifted his eyes to the soldier's direction.

Brotherhood Soldier 5: "What dangerous weapon?"

The other soldier was about to answer that until they both heard a loud roar coming from within the building. Everyone heard that as the building shook violently from the vibrations of the sound. The leading Brotherhood then turned on his comm. and alerted command.

Brotherhood Soldier 5: "Command… We seem to have a situation in Cargo 12. We're going to need more men. And some heavy vehicles, like real heavy vehicles. Make it quick!"

He turned off his comm. and gestured to his men to keep surrounding the building. Within seconds, the group waited for the two to come out in whatever they got. After that, the front doors of the building exploded and a huge vehicle came out of it. The goons that were in the vehicle's way panicked and escaped its path before it could crush them. Some managed to get out of the way while others were flattened by the vehicle's weight. With the unknown contraption out and the smoke cleared, the group took a look at what they were up against. What they saw was a tank of some kind. But this was no ordinary tank. This tank was as big as a one-floor house and wide enough to fit two people in it. It's armor has the toughest of steel and it's engineering would make it steer clearly without any problems. On the top, there were multiple types of weapons. Not only that it was a huge cannon on the front, it also has two mini machine guns, small launch pads for mini missiles, a high power laser on the top, trip mines attached to the bottom, and a targeting sensor for friend or foe technology. The group stared at it wide eye and couldn't believe what they were seeing. That's when the cannon turned to the left and fired one round at the first group of Brotherhood soldiers. It then turned to right and shot another round at the next group of Brotherhood goons. The one leading the group and the soldier warning him were shocked by this as the leading one gave the orders.

Brotherhood Soldier 5: "Don't just stand there you idiots. Take out that tank!"

The group quickly aimed their weapons at the tank and opened fire. Unfortunate for them the tank's armor casing was resisting to the bullets. With the tank undamaged, it started to move forward and escaped the onslaught. Two jeeps decided to block the tank's path as two guards fired their mounted machine guns at the tank. Still it didn't slow the vehicle down. The tank then aimed its cannon at the two jeeps and opened fire. Two of the goons got off the gun torrents seconds before the jeeps exploded in a fiery flame. The tank then plowed through the jeeps flattening them completely. While the tank was leaving the scene, both the leader and the soldier stared in bewilderment until the soldier starts talking.

Brotherhood Soldier 13: "Well, there's something you don't see everyday."

The leader ignored his comrade's comments and alerted the entire base of the situation.

Brotherhood Soldier 5: "All units, this is an emergency! The two intruders managed to hijack one of our tanks and are making their escape! I want everyone at their stations! All personnel should get rocket launchers, missile torrents, and tanks to destroy the vehicle they're in. Move! We can't let them reach the tram station!"

* * *

As the order was being held out, the tank the two were in were speeding down the Brotherhood's base. In the tank, LM was operating the weapons while Negative Man was driving the tank itself. The Doom Patrol member kept on driving and was a little bit unease of all of it.

Negative Man: "This is ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous! In all my years in the Doom Patrol this is by far the most craziest thing I ever did in my life."

The rebel rolled his eyes around and sighed to himself.

LM: "Welcome to my world. Now I know this is extreme, but we need to reach Merv and the Brotherhood fast before they escape and activate their weapon."

Negative Man: "So do you know where they are?"

LM: "That I don't know. But with this tank in our possession, we're going to tear this place apart until we find them."

Larry sighed to himself and knew that he didn't like it. The two continued to drive down and began their search. As they were driving through the base, Negative Man noticed something completely off and warned his friend.

Negative Man: "LM, we got company!"

The Titan took a look at his monitoring scope and spotted a group of soldiers surrounding them. One of the soldiers started to order them to stop.

Brotherhood Soldier 14: "Stop the tank and come out with your hands up! We have you surrounded!"

The rebel smirked and thought his threat was a little cute.

LM: "Is that so? Well, we'll see about that."

He looked at his weapons option and found something that might work. He switched from cannon to machineguns and pulled the triggers. The torrents mounted on the tank began firing, turning the soldiers into ground up salad. With their path clear, the two continued with their journey. But then more goons showed up on the roofs and fired their weapons at the tank. Of course the bullets were no match for the tank's tough armor. LM turned the cannon to the direction of the roofs and fired on them with his own machine guns. All the enemies were dead as they fall to the ground. The tank pushed forward and turned from building to building. The moment they turned to the right, they were introduced by a bunch of jeeps blocking their way. They all turned their mounted guns to the tank and were about to fire again. The rebel switched to cannon and fired one round of rockets at the line of jeeps. The explosion caused a chain reaction to destroy the vehicles that were going to shoot. The tank burst through the destroyed vehicles and went back to the task in hand. In the air, a group of soldiers were flying high in the air with their hovercrafts. One of the leading members looked down and saw the tank plowing through everything. He turned to the others and told them the plan.

Brotherhood Soldier 15: "There's our target men! Get ready to swoop down on my mark. Remember to stay in formation. Ready?"

The group stood by and waited for the moment to strike. Once they were in position and at the right angle, the one leading the group gave them the order.

Brotherhood Soldier 15: "Mark!"

Soon enough, the group dive down and began firing their mounted guns at the tank. It gave the top a few dents, yet they didn't penetrate it. In the tank the two heard something outside as LM looked up completely confused.

LM: "What was that?"

The Doom Patrol member checked the radar and notice a dozen beeps near their position.

Negative Man: "Looks like we got multiple bogies in the air."

The renegade took a look at it with his scope and spotted a group of soldiers on hovercrafts turning around and doing another dive. He cocked a smile and got this one covered.

LM: "I'll handle them."

He went to the weapons console and switched it with missiles. He then went back to his scope and waited for the right moment to fire. In seconds, the auto target sensors were activated and locked on each hovercraft. With everything in place, he pushes two buttons on the handles and began firing. Two small compartments opened up and multiple mini missiles were launched out of there. The leading solider saw this and warned the others about this situation.

Brotherhood Soldier 15: "Incoming!"

The group panicked and started to scatter. However, the missiles were locked on to them and turned to different direction of where the enemies were. Within moments, the missiles shot them down and they were sent downward to their death. The Titan smiled an enjoyed his accomplishment.

LM: "Man, I'm starting to like this tank!"

But Larry rolled his imaginary eyes around and groaned to himself.

Negative Man: "You're getting a little too comfortable with this thing huh?"

The rebel shrugged his shoulders and answered.

LM: "Hey, whatever works."

Larry looked back at the radar and spotted something else.

Negative Man: "We got more enemies blocking our path. Big ones too."

LM took a look at it with his scope and spotted them too. The group was part of the Brotherhood but they were a little different. They were big and made completely out of metal with glowing red eyes and the Brotherhood of Evil's symbol on their chests. LM just looked at them a little suspiciously and wondered what they are.

LM: "Who, or what, are these guys!"

Negative Man decided to answer him since he knows more about the Brotherhood then his friend.

Negative Man: "Those are Brotherhood's super soldiers. A hundred percent tough and bad to the core. They always use these guys to handle the tough stuff. And what we've been doing, we have become a major threat to them."

That thought gave the Titan an idea.

LM: "Is that so? Well then, let's see how tough they really are."

Controlling his weapons, he moved his targeting sensor at the group of robots and pushed the two buttons. A bunch of mini missiles came out of the compartments and was soaring to the group. The projectiles exploded and destroyed most of the robots but there were more remaining. The renegade switched to the main cannon and fired two additional rounds at the rest of the group. After all that blowing up, LM relaxed and placed his hands on the back of his head.

LM: "See, what I tell ya? They might be tough, but they ain't indestructible."

But as he was enjoying himself, Negative Man looked at the radar and warned his friend something.

Negative Man: "Uh LM… You might want to take a look at this."

Cocking an eyebrow, LM stopped relaxing and took a look through his scope. What he saw was that a few of the robots were badly damaged while the others were completely destroyed. But coming out of the flames were a lot more robots then expected. The rebel's eyes were wide with shock and didn't know what to say.

LM: "What the…"

Negative Man: "Oh yeah… I almost forgot. They have a tendency to attack in groups."

The rebel looked down at the Doom Patrol member and was furious.

LM: "Really? Why didn't you say that in the first place!"

The Brotherhood super soliders raised their arms at the tank and fired their lasers at it. With those lasers, they were slowly penetrating through the tanks armor shell. LM could see the red dots on the insides and quickly moved to a backup plan. He look down to his new friend and told him to drive.

LM: "Larry! Get us out of here!"

Negative Man: "Got it!"

With the driving controls in his hands, he pushed the tanks at high speeds just to flatten the huge army of robot soldiers. With their path cleared, Larry sighed in relief and drove down the path smoothly.

Negative Man: "That was way too close."

LM: "Let's get to our target quick before more of those things show up."

So the two continue on with their pursuit, navigating their way through building after building. As they were driving, the Doom Patrol member caught a couple of more bleeps on his radar.

Negative Man: "We got more boogies on our right flank!"

The Titan checked his scope and saw a group of jeeps coming down to them with mounted machine guns and rocket launchers.

LM: "I see them. And it looks like they got some new hardware."

The jeeps went close enough to fire and waited for the moment to strike. The moment they were in range, one of the soldiers gave them the order.

Brotherhood Soldier 16: "We're in range! Take it down!"

They all pointed their torrents to the vehicle and shot rounds of bullets and rockets at it. Though the bullets didn't penetrate the tank, the rockets started to weaken it. Both LM and Negative Man started to feel each impact and could tell they were pulling all the stops.

LM: "Shit! They are really desperate in killing us!"

Larry got shaken up and was getting pretty annoyed.

Negative Man: "This is going too far! We should bail out now while we still have a chance!"

But the renegade wouldn't allow that and told him not too.

LM: "No! We can't stop! We went this far in our mission. I will not let this get in the way of our search!"

Negative Man: "And how are we going to get through that? There's too many for us to take out and there's no way in escaping that."

The rebel thought this one through and wondered about the buildings they were driving around. With a tank this tough, he wonders if it can go through them. So he told Larry what to do.

LM: "We should make a shortcut. See if you can go through the buildings."

Negative Man turned his head and was a little confused of what he said.

Negative Man: "What?"

LM: "Just plow through the buildings so we can get away from all of that firepower!"

Larry thought that was suicide, but with the jeeps trying to destroy them, it would appear that they have no choice in the matter. So he instinctively drives the tank right into the first building. All the jeeps made a complete stop and the soldier alerted the others on what's happening.

Brotherhood Soldier 16: "looks like their making their escape. Surround the building! Make sure they don't leave!"

The jeeps surround the building and waited for the intruders to escape. As two of the jeeps reach their position, the wall exploded in front of them and the tank came out. The men panicked and were about to aim their rocket torrents at the tank. It was too late for them as the tank flattened the two jeeps and crushed the goons in seconds. Upon being crushed, the tank went into another building while the jeeps followed them. Few of the jeeps managed to attack the tank, but it was still moving forward. Building after building it smashed through as few of the jeeps got caught in its destructive path and were destroyed in an instant. The soldier was getting tired of this and decided to take on the next option.

Brotherhood Soldier 16: "This isn't getting us anywhere. New plan men! Follow the tank through the buildings! Take it out from behind!"

So the other drivers followed his advice and went on pursuing the tank from the rear. They got their torrents ready and were aiming for the tank. During that time, an alert was made from the tanks system as the Doom Patrol member checked to see what it is. When he looks down at his radar, he spotted a line of dots following the one in the middle, which was their tank. Knowing what that meant, he turned back to the Titan and told him what he saw.

Negative Man: "LM, we got enemies following us and it sounds like they are aiming for us."

LM nodded and knew they were going to do that.

LM: "Good. Now we got them right where we want them."

He turned the cannon nozzle in a 180-degree turn and aimed it right at the jeeps. One of the soldiers saw this and alerted his comrade.

Brotherhood Soldier 17: "Sir, I think that tank is aiming right at us."

The other Brotherhood member noticed it as well and alerted the others.

Brotherhood Soldier 16: "All units to your stations now! Take that tank down NOW before it-"

But the tank fired a few rounds and blew up all of the jeeps in one line. With all of them smoldering, the rebel smiled and enjoyed the view of the fire.

LM: "Boy do I love the smell of fumes in the afternoon."

Larry just shook his head and sighed in confusion.

Negative Man: "You've planned that all along didn't you?"

LM: "Nah. I just sort of make stuff up as I go."

Negative Man groaned to himself the moment he heard that.

Negative Man: "Brilliant…"

LM: "Hey, sometimes you need to be creative if you're going to survive. Now keep plowing through buildings. We might be able to reach our enemies quicker if we get smashing."

Negative Man nodded and continued driving.

Negative Man: "Got it."

So they kept on driving through a few more buildings until they approached a much bigger one. Just like the others, the building was easy to break through. But the moment the crashed right into it, they encountered something they never expected. Within the building were a large group of armored super soldier robots all surrounding them. The two looked at all of them in both their radars and scope and wasn't expecting them to be there. Negative Man checked the radar and didn't know what to do. So he turned to LM and asked him since he has all the plans in his head.

Negative Man: "Well, any ideas? Being you're the one who make up these plans in your head, I hope you have one to get us out of this mess."

The rebel checked the situation with his scope and could tell there were thousands of super soldiers all around the tank. Looking at his options, he came up with one.

LM: "Yeah, I got one. Flatten them!"

Larry groaned to himself and thought it was another stupid plan. But he decided to go with it anyways and got his hands on the controls, pushing it forward. As he drove, he crushed a large portion of soldiers along the way. The others started to shoot their tank with their lasers and tried their best to penetrate the armor shell. The Titan could feel the heat breaking into the tank and has to think fast. So he got the weapons control at the ready and was prepared for a big fight. He turned the cannon to the left side and shot a round at the group on the walkway. He then turned to the right and fired another round at the second group on the catwalk. With both the ones of hire ground were down, he turned straight and switched his weapons to the mini missiles and sticky minds. He pushed the buttons and launches multiple missiles and they flew all around the place while at the same time mines scattered across the floor just for someone to step on. They flying projectiles hit the robots and exploded in a fireworks display of fire and burning metal. Those that miss the on coming barrage stepped on the sticky mines and they too blow up and a fiery explosion. Throughout the whole explosion fest, some of the group still survived but few of them had been flattened by the tank itself. After a few crushes, the tanks went through another wall and escaped the inevitable. Still, the remaining robots started to pursue them just to make a quick shot. The renegade Titan turned his tank cannon to the back and fired more missiles at them just to finish them off. The missiles exploded and blew up the entire building in the process. The moment they left, LM slouched on the seat and breathed deeply.

LM: "Man, we crashed into a building that was filled with super soldier robots. Who da thunk it?"

Negative Man: "Well smashing through buildings was your idea and look where it got us. I suggest that we don't go through any more buildings. Unless you want to get yourself into more trouble."

The Titan rolled his eyes around and groaned very badly.

LM: "All right fine. We'll avoid the buildings from now on. Better to have this tank in one piece then in a thousand of them."

So the two kept on driving the tank through the base without going through more buildings. As they were driving, Larry encountered more beeps on his radar. He checked it out and told LM about it.

Negative Man: "Looks like we got more enemies coming to us. Bigger ones at that."

LM looked at him strangely and peered his attention at the scope. What he saw was truly shocking. Looking through his scope, he noticed that there was a large number a tanks just like the one they're in and all of them pointing at them. He then heard the voice of a familiar solider.

Brotherhood Soldiers 5: "All right! Give it up you bastards! We got you with your own medicine. There is no escape!"

LM kept on watching and listening and didn't know how to handle this mess. With all those tanks, there's no way he would take them out. So with nothing else to do, he came up with one option.

LM: "Drive…"

The Doom Patrol member looked up at his friend and didn't hear him right.

Negative Man: "What?"

LM: "I said drive!"

Negative Man quickly put his foot on the pedal and drove as fast as the tank can get them. As they were driving all the tanks aimed at them and opened fire. The explosive rounds missed the tanks, but blew up everything around them. Alex could feel and hear the blasts all around him and panicked.

LM: "Jesus Christ! They're really serious in killing us!"

Negative Man: "Gee, you think?"

Just then, more rockets passed them and blew up others parts of the base. The one leading the attack saw this and told them to stop.

Brotherhood Soldier 5: "Hold your fire you idiots! So you want to blow up the entire base! Follow those two! Do not, I repeat, do not fire until you see them in your sights. Spread out!"

The tanks started to split up and began searching for the two intruders. In the tank, Larry checked his radar and notices the red dots beeping at different locations.

Negative Man: "This is strange… Looks like they're scattering all over the place. Wonder what they're up to?"

LM: "Isn't it obvious? They're splitting up so they could find us. This will give us a chance to take them down one at a time. Go to where the buildings are. This might give us an advantage."

The Doom Patrol member nodded and begins driving into the sea of bunkers and buildings. The group spotted it as one of the soldiers told the leading one what they were doing.

Brotherhood Soldier 18: "Looks like they're going into hiding. What do we do?"

The leader thought about it and came up with an idea.

Brotherhood Soldier 5: "Split up, find them, kill them. They are already trapped."

So the tanks went through the ally ways of the buildings just to begin their search. Meanwhile, LM and Negative slowly moved their tank forward and were being careful not to get spotted by the enemy. Negative Man looked down at his radar and checked to see if there were any boogies close by. As he was checking, he wondered about LM's next plan.

Negative Man: "All right, we were able to loose them. For now at least. So what's the next part of your oh so brilliant plan? Hiding?"

The rebel looked through his scope, keeping his eyes on any tank that gets in their way, while answering his question.

LM: "No, more like brainstorming."

Negative Man: "You mean attacking those tanks?"

LM: "In a matter of speaking, yes."

The Doom Patrol member sighed to himself and thought that would happen.

Negative Man: "Come on Luis. You serious? Taking on all those tanks. There's no way we're going to destroy them with this tank. I don't think we have the amount of firepower to take them all down."

LM: "I know. Sometimes, you need to improvise on the harder stuff. But for now, we just need to survive."

Negative Man: "There's a first."

The rebel kept on checking the place and was trying to figure something out. Looking through his scope, he then spotted something. Not far from them were large sections of large metal canisters. Curious, he told Negative Man about it.

LM: "Hey, what are those canisters on the far end? Those huge things made of metal. What are they?"

Negative Man took a look at his own scope and spotted those canisters as well.

Negative Man: "That's the fueling station. It's where the vehicles go to fill up. No one rarely goes there since one spark could ultimately blow the whole place up."

The Titan looked at the area and had a devious smile on his face. Larry then realized what he said and looked up at the rebel, knowing he's got something in mind.

Negative Man: "Wait a minute. You want to go through there and blow up those tanks? Are you insane!"

LM: "No. I'm just being creative."

Negative Man shook his head and tried to explain it to the rebel.

Negative Man: "I don't think using the canisters as explosive to destroy the others while we're still in that area wouldn't be creative. You're talking about a suicide mission! It is too extreme! Risky even!"

LM shrugged his shoulders and thought it was nothing.

LM: "Well, you know me. I like to take risks. That's how I roll."

Negative Man gulped very lowly and was afraid of this. Just as he was trying to disagree about this, he heard a beep on his radar. He took a look at it and spotted a red dot close to their position.

Negative Man: "We got a boogie coming close to us. Very close…"

LM snapped out of it and decided to check for any hostiles. After scanning the area, he didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

LM: "I don't see any enemies around here."

He continued to look around and still didn't see soldiers. But just as he kept on searching, he spotted a tank right behind them. The enemy's tanks turned its cannon to them and one of the goons warned the others.

Brotherhood Soldier 19: "Found em'. Open fire!"

The rebels eyes were wide and freaked out.

LM: "Oh shit!"

He went back to the controls and targets his cannon to the other tank. Instantly enough, both tanks opened fire and the shells started to fly towards each other. The moment the two connected, they both exploded and created a huge plum of smoke and fire. This gave the two intruders enough time to get out of the place while the enemies got startled by the blast. Quickly, Negative Man pulled the shaft and started driving the vehicle away from the blast and escaped one of the tanks. As they turned left, the Titan told the Doom Patrol member to continue driving.

LM: "Get to the fueling station! Quickly before they get to us!"

Negative Man: "You don't really have to yell! Though I still don't know if this is a really good idea."

LM: "Don't argue with me. Just drive!"

Negative Man: "Got it!"

So the tank continued to drive left and right, going through corner to corner to avoid any more problems. But that was soon short lived as more tanks came out of the blue and spotted the intruders escaping. They managed to fire at the tanks, but they kept on missing them for some reason. And though the tanks the two were in sustain damage, it was still moving as fast as it could. There was an encounter of two enemy tanks blocking their path and were about to fire. Quickly, the rebel targeted the two and fired both mini missiles and the cannon to destroy them. Once they were blown up, the tank ran over the two and had a clear path. After a couple of close calls, the tank was able to get out of the maze of buildings and into the open. Unfortunate for them that they were now completely vulnerable to any attack. The moment they escaped, one of the soldiers saw this and alerted the leader immediately.

Brotherhood Soldier 19: "Sir! They're making a break for it!"

The leader heard that and looked up to see the intruder's tank heading to the fueling station.

Brotherhood Soldier 5: "They won't be going anywhere. Fire away! Don't let them escape!"

The tanks came out of their spots and opened fire on the group yet again. Huge bullets rained around them and explosions came out of the ground. With all of it going on, the tank the two were in still managed to survive the whole ordeal. There were a couple of explosions that came up in front of them, but they were glad that the blasts didn't hit them as they sped through them. After all that ordeal, the two made it to the fueling station and went back into hiding. The Brotherhood Leader spotted this and told the others to stop.

Brotherhood Solider 5: "Hold your fire! Those bastards managed to reach the fuelling station. Just one hit from the shells and the whole place will blow. Advance to the area, search them, but don't fire. Last thing I want is us getting blown up."

Soon enough, the tanks proceeded forward and entered the fueling station just to search for the group. They're just going to find the tank and try to take it down without firing their cannons. If one huge shell hit the tanks, it would be game over for them. As they begin their little search, LM and Negative went into hiding behind one of the tanks. While Larry checked his radar, the rebel Titan ponders on what to do.

Negative Man: "Looks like were in the clear for now. And judging by the sound of it, they're not firing on us. And good thing too. Any of these tanks explode and we're all goners. Which I'm a little concerned about staying near one of them."

LM: "Just be glad they're not firing or you would've been ash by now. Now we have to figure out a way in destroying all of them in one blow without getting killed in the process. Let's see…"

He checked the weapons console to see if there's anything useful. The Doom Patrol member looked up at him and wondered what he's up to.

Negative Man: "What exactly are you doing?"

LM: "Trying to find anything that might be useful in times of need. There has to be some sort of weapon that might work that won't blow us up."

Looking through his options, he spotted two buttons and a dial with a label over it. He took a closer look at the label and reads it.

LM: "Hmm… Timed detonated charges huh? Maybe this might work. Let's see how you do that."

He pushed the first button on the right and the screen changed to a time with a note stating, _'Select the duration of the time'_. Curious, he thought that it might give him and her friend a chance to escape before something worse happens. So he used the dial to turn the timer to five minutes. While he was making some adjustments, Negative Man looked back at his radar and spotted some enemies approaching them. He turned to him and told him what he found.

Negative Man: "More enemies are coming. I suggest we get out of here now!"

LM lifted his hand up and told him to be quiet.

LM: "Hold your horses! I'm almost there."

Negative Man looked back at his radar and didn't like the odds one bit. The red dots were getting closer to them and it doesn't bode well for both of them. Now he was getting real nervous as he turned back to him and told him it was getting worse.

Negative Man: "Now?"

LM: "Just about. Just give me a few more seconds."

Larry kept on starring at the radar and watched as the beeps kept on getting closer and closer. After much anticipation, he saw the beeps were around them and were moment away from being caught. Without thinking it, he told his friend that they were in trouble.

Negative Man: "LM!"

After a couple of seconds, LM finally got all the things ready and told his partner to go.

LM: "Got it! Floor it Larry!"

Negative Man nodded and put the controls to neutral, making the tank speed faster then before. Just as it was leaving, the enemy tank approached their position and spotted them getting away. The solider driving the tank saw this and warned the others about it.

Brotherhood Soldier 20: "Found our intruders! They're making a break for it! Everyone go after them but don't shoot!"

As he was warning them, the two was navigating through the many tanks of gasoline and trying not to get caught. In the tank, Negative Man looked at the radar and noticed more red dots trying to follow them. Sighing to himself, he turned and told his friend that this was bad.

Negative Man: "Well this is perfect. Now we got these soldiers chasing our tails. Way to go for doing whatever it is you were doing."

LM: "Hey! I was just trying to get my stuff ready. Unless you want us to get followed around by these guys and hopefully not get fired on, then I suggest you start driving as fast as you can!"

Negative Man: "So what are you trying to do and took you so long?"

LM: "Well I found one of the weaponry systems that can let me place timed detonated charges. If we're lucky, we might be able to take them out in one blow. All I need to do is launch all these charges onto the tanks and let the timer start ticking. Just drive around and I'll do the launching."

Larry stared at him and was confused at what he was accomplishing for that. But decided to leave it at that anyways and follow his orders.

Negative Man: "All right fine. Whatever you say. I just hope we don't get killed because of your arrogance."

So the Doom Patrol member continued to drive through the area, turning from tank to tank and trying not to get killed in the process. At the same time, LM cracked his knuckles and got started with the next phase of the plan. So with that, he pushed the button and began placing detonators. Small cannons appeared at the side of the tank and one at a time, they fired sticky balls with timers attached to them. One at a time, the detonated balls stick to the tanks and the countdown started on each of them. The tanks continued to drive around and avoid any hostiles that were in the way. After all that driving around, all the detonated charges were in place and they were in the clear. Negative Man noticed a clearing out of the fueling depot and decided to take it.

Negative Man: "Okay… We're out of this mess. I just hope these bastards don't find us and shoot us in the open."

LM: "Don't worry. I got the detonators in place and the timer set. Once it reach zero, then all of our problems will be solved."

Negative Man breathed in relief and knew his friend got that covered. But then he remembered that these detonators have timers in them. Wondering about that, he turned to him and asked about the countdown.

Negative Man: "By the way… How much time do we have left in escaping?"

LM paused and thought this one out for a moment.

LM: "Well, being that the detonators would activate the moment they were launched and the time we had at driving. My guess was five minutes."

Negative Man: "That means we've been driving around for four and a half." … "Oh dear…"

Fearing the worse, he put the pedal to the metal and made a quick escape. There were enemy tanks approaching them in every direction, but Larry managed to speed past them in a matter of seconds. After another fifteen seconds, they got out of the fueling depot and were safe for the moment. As the tanks came to them, the leader of the group got out of the open hole and watched them leave the fueling station and heading up another hill. Another soldier came out of another tank next to him and told him what he was seeing.

Brotherhood Soldier 21: "Sir, it looks like the intruders are making a break for it. Shall we fire on them?"

The leader gave it some thought and came up with a conclusion.

Brotherhood Soldier 5: "Well they are out of reach of any tanks and they are out in the open. Prepare to fire on my mark!"

The soldier nodded and went back into the tank, closing the lid. In an instant, all the tanks aimed their cannons at the enemy tank and were about to fire. In the tank, Negative Man hears the incoming alarm and looked down at the radar to see the line of tanks targeting theirs.

Negative Man: "They're targeting!"

But the rebel kept his composure and told his friend to remain calm.

LM: "Give it a few more seconds…"

At the same time, the tanks all aimed at intruders and were about to fire. The leader was out of his tank and was giving the order.

Brotherhood Soldier 5: "Listen up! We got the two where we want them. On my mark, we fire at them and end their chaos once and for all. Ready… Aim…"

He was about to say fire and would've taken care of the hostiles. But what he and others didn't know was that the rebel Titan placed detonated charges all over the fueling depot while they following them. They weren't even aware that detonated charges were in place to begin with until it was way too late. The first detonator that was placed was under the last second. Once the timer went to zero, the detonator exploded followed by the next one, then the next one, then the next one. In a quick chain reaction, the fueling tanks exploded and became a wave of fiery flames. The leader heard the huge explosion and turned around to see what happened. The moment he saw the explosions taking place, he freaked out and warns the others to leave.

Brotherhood Soldier 5: "Fallback! Everyone get out of here before-"

But it was too little, too late. As the wave of the explosions reached them, half the tanks got caught in the fire and were blown up in an instant while others flew away from the blast while catching fire. LM looked up at the opening of the lid and saw the flying tanks heading to them.

LM: "Hmph… Didn't expect this to happen. Incoming!"

Immediately, all of the fiery tanks started to plummeted and crashed right into the ground, exploding soon after. Negative Man turned the tank in a swivel and avoided falling vehicles and burning shrapnel. Behind them, a huge explosion was heard and a plume of flames so intense, you could see it through space. After much avoidance, the tank finally escaped the falling massacre and headed to another section of buildings. With his hands clutched at the controls, Negative Man breathed in relief and was glad that was over. He then looked at the renegade and told him something just to get it off his chest.

Negative Man: "LM… That was by far the stupidest, insane, suicidal plan you ever put together in history."

The Titan just looked at him and rolled his eyes around.

LM: "Hey, not all my plans go accordingly. But at least we got out of there alive. Now let's find our 'friends'.

So with that, the two continued to drive their tank right to the slew of buildings, hoping to find their targets.

* * *

Not far from them, Merovingian and the Brotherhood made it to the transit depot and were about to enter it. But suddenly, a huge explosion was heard throughout the entire base and shook the foundation of the place. Everyone immediately turned around and noticed the huge plume of flames from a distance. Mallah looked at the view and noticed something about the explosion.

Monsieur Mallah: "That explosion came from the fueling station."

Wondering what happened, General Immortus contacted the leading group.

General Immortus: "This is General Immortus reporting in. What's going on down there?"

But there was nothing but static in the comm. so he asked again.

General Immortus: "Repeat. This is General Immortus. Do you read?"

Again, more static. Realizing no one isn't responding, he looked at the other and told them the problem.

General Immortus: "I can't get anyone on the radio. They must've gotten killed in the blast."

After hearing the news, Merv came up with a conclusion.

Merovingian: "It would appear that LM and his friend managed to take them down. Looks like men failed just like my own."

The general turned to the Frenchman and reassured him that wasn't the case.

General Immortus: "This was a temporary set back Merovingian. I wasn't aware that these two could do that much damage. But rest assure, they will be taken care of for good."

Merovingian: "And how will you stop those two when they destroyed your men?"

That's when the Brain came in and started to explain some things.

Brain: _**"Rest assure Merovingian. Our men might have been defeated by our enemies, but our lieutenant will prevail."**_

* * *

Not far from the transit hub, and lone man was standing in his room looking at the plume of smoke from his window. Though it was dark, you could tell that he was wearing some hi tech armor and a helmet over his head. As he was watching the fire from a distance, he got a call on the comm. in his helmet. Once he activates it, he began to respond in a British like voice.

Lieutenant: "Hello? Ah, General Immortus! So nice to hear from you on this jolly afternoon. To what do I have the pleasure in speaking with you?"

There was a bit of a pause as the lieutenant listened in on Immortus's dilemma. After hearing this, the lieutenant began to ponder.

Lieutenant: "Hmm… I see… So two of your enemies managed to escape the Chateau and caused havoc throughout the base. That could explain the huge explosion at the fueling depot. And now they are about to head straight to the transit station? Sounds to me like these tykes are a whole lot of trouble. Not to worry I'll handle those two. Just give me your finest men and I'll handle the rest. Those two will be taken care of."

He turned off the comm. and headed to the rack to pick up his trusty sniper rifle. Holding on to it, he smiled behind his helmet and was enjoying his job.

Lieutenant: "So these new guests took down the soldiers and guards of this place. Well, lets see if they can handle a freelancer."

* * *

**Another chapter finished. Geeze, these longs ones can be all so tiring. Now here are some French translations for those you don't speak it.**

**Ne comprenez-vous? - Do you understand?**

**Now I'm pretty sure you are all wondering who this lieutenant the Brotherhood has. Well, you have to wait until the next two chapters, cause in the following one, the Titans, Doom Patrol, and Last Hope start asking questions to the Trainman. Will they get the answers needed? Find out. Please Review.**


	19. Questions and Answers Part 2

**Back again with another short chapter. Always like these types of chapters, it would take you a few days and your good to go. Not like the chapters that would last for months and months. That was a nightmare. At least I need to get this out of the way quick before I start with the big stuff. On the last chapter, still got zero reviews and 19 hits on my counter. Still, it isn't enough. But I'll continue with this story since it's the only thing that keeps me entertained. Now let's get back to the Titans, Doom Patrol, and Last Hope. They've managed to catch Trainman and are questioning him. What will they get out of him? Let's take a look, shall we.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or The Matrix**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Questions and Answers Part 2

Back to the other teams, they were successful in capturing the Trainman and took him the Last Hope's base of operations. The only thing they need to do is ask him some questions about Merv's partnership with the Brotherhood and where he was moving the equipment. The problem is that he was knocked out by Silent Night's kick and they need to wake him up. Fortunately, they did as Night doused him with a bucket filled with cold water. The moment the water hit his face, the jerked up and was freaking out on the cold temperature. The moment he woke up, he looked around and realized where he was. He was in a dark small room with a light hanging over his head. Looking in front of him, he saw all three leaders of the three separate teams with Silent Night in the middle holding an empty bucket. Letting go of it, she stared down at the Trainman and had a sly smile on her face.

Silent Night: "Rise and shin Trainman. Did you sleep well?"

The Trainman decided to make his escape and get out of there before he's in for more trouble. But he couldn't because he's strapped by chains and ropes and they were extremely tight. Night looked at that and thought it was a little cute. So she lifted her hands up and told him to remain calm.

Silent Night: "Oh no, no. Don't get up. Can't let you get hurt now can we."

The Trainman stopped struggling and looked up at the leader of Last Hope.

Trainman: "What do you want? I'm a busy person and I can't be late for my deliveries."

Night smirked and could tell that he was holding back.

Silent Night: "Oh we know was we want Trainman. Since you've been working for Merovingian for a long time."

That's when Robin came in and started talking to Trainman.

Robin: "Weeks ago, Merovigian started to partner up with the Brotherhood of Evil, an old terrorist organization dedicated to rule the world. Soon after that, there were news reports that dangerous and secretive equipment was taken from multiple labs and industries. But somehow, the crooks managed to move the equipment to someplace safe and with all know place they might take it, the authorities never got the chance in finding them."

He then looked at the Titan leader and could where all this was going.

Trainman: "Oh, I see… So you think I was helping Merovingian and the Brotherhood in transporting the equipment."

Silent Night: "Yeah, you could say that. Since you're the transporter, you help move programs and equipment from one place to another. The reason why the cops didn't find anything is because you must've help them place that equipment in the trains so that way they could get transported from some starting point to the Chateau. So it's possible you must have something to do with it. Now, what is Merv and this Brotherhood planning? What all of this equipment the gangs have taken got to do with it? Answer me!"

The Trainman stared her down and couldn't help but to laugh.

Trainman: "Ha! You think I will tell you what my boss is up to? Forget it! I'm not letting you in on anything. Go ahead and torture, I won't tell you a thing."

Night got up and sighed to herself, knowing this was bound to happen. She placed her hands on her hips and sighed to herself.

Silent Night: "So that's how its going to be huh? Very well then. I guess I have to beat you up until you fess up."

She pounds her fists and was going to start with the torture. But before she could do that, Mento lifted his arm up and stops her there.

Mento: "Wait Silent Night. Save your energy. This one won't talk to us even if you give him as many punches to head."

Night looked at the Doom Patrol leader and was getting ticked off about this.

Silent Night: "Oh really, and how are we going to get something out of him? We tickle him to death?"

Mento: "Actually, we don't do anything. All he needs is a little mind reading."

The Last Hope leader cocked an eyebrow and was confused by what he said.

Silent Night: "What?"

Mento: "Just watch and learn."

He then walked towards the captured accomplice and would begin his own interrogation. Still confused, Silent Night approached Robin and asked him something.

Silent Night: "Hey Robin. What is this Mento guy think he's doing? This is my prisoner and I don't like it."

Robin calmed her down and told her what the Doom Patrol leader is doing.

Robin: "Relax Night. Beast Boy told me a lot of the Doom Patrol once he was working for them. Mento is somewhat of a mind reader. That helmet on his head, helps him read a person memorize from past to present. He could even look into the future with that helmet. There are other talents he could use with his helmet even I don't even know. His skills have made him a reliable leader. I'm sure he would get something out of Trainman, even if he won't talk to us."

Night cocked an eyebrow and wondered if what Robin said was true. Curious, she looked at Mento and watched to see what he was going to do. When he approached the Trainman, he look down to him and asked him what she said.

Mento: "So, you absolutely sure you don't want to talk to us about the Brotherhood's plan?''

The Trainman looked up at him and told him the same things as Silent Night.

Trainman: "Listen, just like I told the bitch over there, I am not going to tell you squat. And what are you going to do about it? Force me to say it?"

Mento gave a slight smirk and could tell this would be easy.

Mento: "You could say that."

He started to place his hands on his helmet and activated it, letting him look into his mind. Upon doing that, the Trainman went into some kind of trance that would ultimately giving Mento everything he needs. Upon looking into his mind, he saw flash images of Trainman talking to Merovingian and Brain, delivering the equipment from multiple check points to the Chateau, giving gangs access codes and such. But as he was reaching the end, he noticed something that would be really shocking. What he saw was a meeting and it was showing a blue print of what appears to be a satellite of some kind. As he was watching, he noticed that the screen was showing how the satellite works. When he noticed that it fires, it caused an explosion at a large are on Earth. Watching this, he was completely shocked by it. He then peeked into the future and saw the end results. What he saw was even more worse. In this future, he saw the Brotherhood of Evil, standing in what appears to be what's left of Washington at the destroyed white house. A group of soldiers were right in front of them and salute them like they are the greatest group ever. He then saw another future image of Merovingian and his wife under the destroyed Eiffel Tower looking on as a huge group of followers worshiped him in the ruins of Paris, France. Once he was finished, he let go of the mental hold on the Trainman and sighed to himself. At the same time, the Trainman shook his head and was a little confused as of what happened. He then looked at the Doom Patrol member and could tell he done something.

Trainman: "Wha… What did you do to me?"

Mento just looked at the Trainman and answered him with a hint.

Mento: "Let's just say I gave you a bit of an open mind. Now sleep…"

He activated his helmet and got a mental bond with him again. Once more, the Trainman was in a mental trance and immediately fell asleep. After he was sleeping, both Robin and Silent Night watched on and was amazed at what they saw. Mento then approached the two as the leader of Last Hope asked him on his own interrogation.

Silent Night: "So, how did it went?"

Mento looked at her and answered her question.

Mento: "Well, I found something. But I don't think you're going to like it."

* * *

So Mento told the other two leaders what he discovered. Once they realized what he said, they soon turned to their teams and told them what they got out of their interrogations. That had a meeting in the main room of Last Hopes base of operations as Silent Night gave the groups what they have. Last Hope's leader told Connector to work the main monitor just to show them what Mento told her.

Silent Night: "All right, thanks to Mento's mind control thing, we were able to get the information from the Trainman. Unfortunately, it's not all that good. Connector, show them what we got."

He nodded and typed in a few key sequences on the console. From there the huge screen in front of them was activated and showed a list of things that were stolen in the recent weeks. Silent Night continued with what she was saying.

Silent Night: "As you can see, this is a list of equipment and parts needed to create some sort of weapon. The list goes as follows that this is high tech stuff and the corporations that the groups broke into were very important. Take a look at the stuff that was taken. High powered thrusters at Stark Enterprises, crystallize solar panels at Lex corporation, jet stabilizers from Oscorp Industries, protective casing at Von Dom corp., space guidance system down at Wayne Tech, basically parts needed for space one way or another. But then there's some military equipment that was taken as well, like targeting sensors, a charging mechanism, a big turbine, indestructible metal, the basics. Most of which were taken from arm force bases and the Pentagon. At first we didn't know why they want to use this type of stuff in the first place. But with the help of Mento over here, we finally got an answer. Connector…"

Again he nodded and typed a few more keys in the console. Soon enough, the screen changes from the list of stolen goods to a 3D model of what appears to be a satellite with details of what it has. Starring at the screen, Raven figured it out and told everyone head on.

Raven: "So what the Brotherhood and Merovingian are doing is building a satellite?"

Night looked at her and answered her question.

Silent Night: "Yeah, you could say that. But this is no ordinary satellite. As you can see, that satellite is holding what appears to be the Super Hyper Interstellar Propotion Laser, S.H.I.P.L. for short. Now from what I could understand, this weapon is by far the most dangerous one up to date. Though it's powered by a small micro ship, its firepower is truly devastating. One hit from this bad boy and we will be looking at the mother of all disasters. We're talking about earthquakes, volcanic eruptions, tsunamis, huge explosions, basically anything that would ultimately destroy everything in its path. Of course the only way it would work is have it fire at a long distance."

The group listens in and knew this was a serious situation they got over here. At the same time, they try to piece what they learn together.

Cyborg: "So in order to fire this thing, they need something that can take this laser far away. Like really far away."

Robot Man: "So in order to do that, they would need a satellite that would be launched to space."

Elasti Girl: "Which could explain why they needed parts to make a satellite in the first place."

The leader of Last Hope looked at each of them and could tell they were right.

Silent Night: "Precisely. Now from what the feds can tell, Merovingian has set up an airbase and a launch pad not far from his Chateau. Judging by the looks of it, they managed to complete their satellite weapon and are about to launch. That could explain why LM and Negative Man are held captive."

Robin: "Then we must hurry if we are going to rescue our friends and stop the Brotherhood's plan. The fate of the word is in our hands."

Star turned to Robin and told him that won't be easy.

Starfire: "But how are we going to do that? The Brotherhood and the man who speaks French must have men guarding the Chateau. It would be impossible to get into."

That's when Night turned to the Tamaranean and told her her plan.

Silent Night: "Not to worry Starfire, I think I got an idea on how to get in. Now if I remember correctly, the Trainman can take the subway from any station to the Frenchman's place. If we take the train to the Chateau, we might give them the element of surprise."

As she said her plan, Terra butted in and told her that it's no good.

Terra: "Yeah, but that won't work since the Trainman works for the French guy. I don't know if he would help us."

Night looked at Terra and had a sly smile on her face.

Silent Night: "True, but with the help of Mento and his mind control capabilities. He will help us no matter what. Am I right Mento?"

She slowly turned to the Doom Patrol leader and gave that smile to him. Mento then looked at her and realized what she was saying. Since she saw him perform the mind reading technique, she knows he can perform other talents to help them through. But knowing he has no other choice, he rolled his eyes around and was defeated.

Mento: "All right fine, I'll do it. But I'm not going to get involve in a full blown assault."

Night shrugged his shoulders and could agree with him.

Silent Night: "Fair enough… Anyways, once we reach the Chateau, we will attack the place, save our friends, and stop the launch."

Just then, Kill Switch raised his hand and had a problem with that.

Kill Switch: "Yeah but there's one problem. There's got to be a lot of men from both Merovingian and the Brotherhood. And what to we have? Like thirteen of us? We will be outnumbered!"

Night rubbed her chin and realized he has a point.

Silent Night: "Your right. We can't go in guns blazing if we don't know what we're up against. We need to even our numbers. Does anyone have any ideas?"

Everyone went silent as they don't know what to do. But Robin came in and came up with an idea.

Robin: "I got one. And trust me this worked before against the Brotherhood and it will happen again. Give me a second."

Quickly, he took out his communicator and activates it, getting the comm. to all comers.

Robin: "Calling all Titans!"

* * *

**That finishes nineteen, another great short chapter. I know it's a little one, but its something to keep this a Teen Titans story. And yeah, my thought of Mento's power was a bit lame, but hey I get to see him in two Teen Titans episode and I haven't watched it in a long time. So don't blame it if I get it wrong. On the next chapter, LM and Negative Man headed to the transit station and were about to follow their targets. But they got an unexpected surprise from the Brotherhood's new lieutenant. How will they get through this one? Stay tune to find out. Please Review.**


	20. Lieutenant Wyoming

**A long update for this story. This is getting very tiresome. But at least I'm getting around. What with all the stuff I've been doing outside the computer, things continue to get complicated. I mean when you think about it, I was busy with work and college, and everyday things. Heck, I got two new stories up from my profile site. One I've already finished for a transformation site, and another for a different show. A part of which I'm almost finished by the way. That chapter in that story is a whole lot shorter then this one. At least on the next chapter on this story would be shorter, since this one was though to do. But at least I was able to get that out of the way. Anyways the news from my last chapter is pretty bleak. No reviews and the hit counter is low as always. I don't want to talk about it. Let's just get back to the story. Going back to LM and Negative Man, they've managed to reach the transport depot and were still in pursuit with the Frenchman and the Brotherhood. But then, they have a bit of a roadblock in the way. And that roadblock is a Freelancer and Lieutenant. How will they get out of this mess?**

**Chapter Notes**

**Just to give you a little side note. I'm a big fan to Red vs. Blue. I've watched all the seasons and specials and find them to be quite hilarious. Though I kind of like the action sequences in the most recent seasons, it, still a great experience. But what I don't like is that the character named Wyoming never had much airtime on the show. He's somewhat the most intriguing character on Red vs. Blue. So I thought maybe it would be a good idea to add him to my story. Now I know you guys think that this is a little off being that Wyoming is from the Red vs. Blue universe, but I have a good reason for it. You see, I've been thinking about putting together a Red vs. Blue/Teen Titan crossover in the near future. I just hope I get around it. This story is taking too long for me to write and its not easy getting this together being as how busy as I am. Just hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or the Matrix.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Lieutenant Wyoming

While Robin was contacting some additional help, both LM and Negative Man continued with their search. They were still in the tank that they _'burrowed'_ from the Brotherhood's army, and used it to wreak havoc all over the base. They managed to blow up jeeps, robots, squads in hovercrafts, and finish it off the tanks with a huge explosion at the fueling depot. Now that the mess was out of the way, they could finally get back to their targets. As far as they know it, all those attacks and soldiers they encounter were nothing but a minor distraction. They know Merv and Brain are ahead of them, so they have to keep up the pace. They continued to through the next section of bases and yet they didn't see any army around yet. Preferably because the explosion at the fueling depot must've gotten them afraid of them. But at least this silent gave them a bit of a breather. As they were searching, LM used his scope to check out the area. During his check, he noticed something out of the blue.

LM: "Hmm… That's interesting. Hey Larry, what's that straight ahead?"

Larry looked back at the rebel and wondered what he's talking about. Looking back at one of the screen, he noticed a big building at the front of them. What makes this building different from the others were the tracks at the back end for elevated lifts. Looking at it, he figured out what it was.

Negative Man: "Looks like some sort of transport depot. Judging by the tracks, it must be used for transporting materials back and forth to wherever they're going."

LM continued to look at it with his scope and notice two things that are there. For one, there is a private limo at the front door and there were soldiers and jeeps with mounted guns guarding the entrance. And for two, a tram was leaving the station and heading to its exact location. Putting the two and two together, it could only mean one thing.

LM: "And by the looks of it, Merovingian and the Brotherhood are making an escape. We better get in there and find a tram to go after them."

Negative Man: "And how are we going to get in with these guys blocking our way?"

The renegade thought about it and came up with an idea.

LM: "I think I got an idea. Just start driving up to the entrance, I'll do the rest."

Negative Man: "And what will that accomplish?"

LM look down at him and told him straight forward.

LM: "Oh come on Negative Man. You know me. I always come up with an idea."

Negative Man groaned and could tell this was bad.

Negative Man: "Right… You always have a plan in killing us. I just don't understand why I listen to you?"

On the controls, he pushed the tank forward and made a B line straight to the station. At the same time the Brotherhood goons noticed a tank coming towards them and could tell that it's the one that the two hijacked. Quickly, they pointed their weapons at the tank and one of them ordered it to stop.

Brotherhood Soldier 22: "Halt! In the name of the Brotherhood, I command you to halt!"

But the tank didn't stop as it was getting closer to its goal. The group then ready their weapons and waited for the tank to get closer. In the tank, the Titan just looked at the men and snickered to himself.

LM: "Bad move boys…"

He then went back to his console and armed his own weapons. Immediately, all the weapons from the cannon, to machine gun torrents to mini missiles, and lasers were armed at the ready. Negative Man looked too and could tell that they were ready to attack.

Negative Man: "Looks like they are ready to strike. Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

LM answered him without looking right at him.

LM: "Positive. Just keep on pushing forward and don't stop!"

The Doom Patrol member nodded as he kept on driving. At the same time, the group of soldiers stood by and waited for the tank to stop, but it still won't do that. Groaning to himself, the one leading the group turned to his men and told them to do it.

Brotherhood Soldier 22: "Looks like they're not stopping. Fire on them!"

Immediately, the group opens fire on the tank as spews of bullets contact the metal. Luckily, the metal was bullet proof, but the wear and tear of the lasers started to weaken it. But that didn't stop them yet. LM got the targeting sensors working and aimed his weapons at a few main targets, which was of course the vehicles that were in the way. With everything in place, he pushed the button and began firing. The machine guns started to blare at the same time mini missiles began shooting while the main cannon launched a full load at the targets. The soldiers were immediately killed by the onslaught while the rockets blew up both jeeps and the limousine. With all of the junk out of the way, the tank plowed through the barricade and approached the entrance. Sighing in relief, Negative Man wondered if he could stop.

Negative Man: "Well, the path is cleared. Thank goodness… Where do you want me to stop?"

But his friend didn't say anything. He just sat there like he's waiting for something to happen. Turning around, he asked LM again.

Negative Man: "Can you hear me? I said where do you want to stop?"

Still, he wouldn't listen. He just waited for something to come. Feeling a little more worried then before, he tried to snap him out of his trance.

Negative Man: "LM? LM? LM!"

In a matter of moments, LM perks up and said to Negative Man in a demanding voice.

LM: "Charge forward!"

Immediately, Larry pressed down on the lift and caused the treads to move faster then before. And tank move at quick speed as it headed straight to the front door. In a matter of moments, the tank bust through the door and destroyed everything in its path from waiting benches to crates. The moment the tank bust through, smoke came out of the engine and it sputtered to a stop. With the tank dead, the two got out of the tank and was coughing from the smoke from within. Clearing his lungs, LM gasped and suspected the damage from the vehicle.

LM: "And the tank is done…"

Larry shook the feeling from the crash and was a little upset by this.

Negative Man: "Nice going genius. You crashed the tank into the building and shut it down completely. Why didn't you listen to me when I asked you if we can park?"

The rebel turned to the Doom Patrol member and told him why.

LM: "Because if we do that, then there might be an ambush waiting for us if we step in. Thought it would be wise to mow the tank in to give a little of a surprise. But by the way this looks, I don't think it would be working anytime soon."

The moment he said that, he soon realized something else.

LM: "Hey, wait a second… If we were crashing in, what happened to the people guarding the place?"

They quickly turned around to see if there was a trap waiting for them. But turns out, there was none. All they saw was a welcoming center with a reception desk in the middle, wasting benches on both side, and carts with crates filled with whatever is in there. But there were no guards what so ever in the place. Rubbing his chin, Negative Man came up with an assumption.

Negative Man: "Hmm… That's strange… Looks like there's no one here at the moment. Maybe you scared them off with your little tank entrance."

He then chuckled and thought that joke was funny. But LM looked at him with a stern look and didn't find that funny.

LM: "Oh ha, ha, ha…. That's very hilarious… C'mon, let's get going before there is a ambush waiting to attack us."

He got his rifle at the ready as the two approached the reception desk. Once going through a set of doors, they entered the loading area that was filled with crates and seats. Above their heads were tram tracks that goes from anywhere around the place while subway tracks were on the ground for the Trainman's deliveries. Looking around the place, Negative Man looked on and was amazed by the deco design within the place.

Negative Man: "Wow… This place looks incredible! How can Merovingian manage to afford all of this?"

LM thought of that too and came up with a good assumption.

LM: "My guess, a lot of ponsie schemes. Now we have to find a way to get to Merv and the Brotherhood before we loose them completely."

Looking around, he spotted a tram that was still there. It was one of those transport trams with just a platform. On the front end, there was a console for operating the tram and on the back end was a machine gun torrent to protect it from any hostiles. Staring at it, he pointed to it and told his friend what he found.

LM: "There. That tram at the far end. That's our ticket to them. Move!"

So the two moved on to the track where the tram was located. As they were walking, LM kept on looking and finds it a little strange. Normally, there would be enemies surrounding them in a matter of moments. But now, there was no one around the place, not even a peep. He tried to figure all of this stuff out and see if the soldiers gave up on them. What they didn't know was that high up on the scaffoldings, a mysterious shadow was hiding, aiming his sniper rifle right at the two. All he needed to do was wait for the right moment to fire and it will all be over with. At the same time, Negative noticed how quiet the place is too and was getting a little worried.

Negative Man: "Hey LM. Do you find this strange that no one is here to attack us?"

The renegade looked at him and nodded in response.

LM: "Yeah… I notice it too. No way this place gets too quiet this fast. Normally we would've been attack at the moment we broke through. This doesn't make any sense unless… Unless this is part of the ambush."

Negative Man turned to him and was a little confused.

Negative man: "Excuse me?"

LM: "During my time as the leader of Last Hope, my team always encounter the same experience just like now. We enter a building or a room and there's on one to get the jump on us. Normally, we would think they give up. That wasn't the case. Apparently, the ambush involves people attacking from the shadows. More likely…"

He then peeked around the place to see if there was anyone around. So far, no one was around. But as he was checking, he found something that was off. Right up at the top of the metal bars was a light shining through and sparkling over the distance. At the same time, the mysterious assailant notices the Titan looking at him and decided to pull it off now while he has the chance. He slowly squeezed on the trigger and was ready for the first strike. At the same time, LM watched the light and had his eyes wide in fear. Immediately, he looked at the Doom Patrol member and screamed out to him what he found.

LM: "SNIPER!"

Immediately, he pushed his friend down for cover while at the same time the sniper opened fire. LM heard the shot and quickly focused hard to slow down time. He turned his head and saw the bullet heading straight to him. Slowly and surely, he bended down and used his legs to go back. While bending, he watched as the bullet passed his face by mere centimeters. Time immediately went back to normal as he got down on his back on the floor and was away from the fire. But he was still vulnerable as he looked up and saw the unknown enemy positioning himself for another attack. He got up on the floor and saw a bench that would be perfect for covering. Quickly he placed his feet on the floor and with all his strength, pushed and slid himself to the bench. Again, the person fired another shot and missed him by a foot as the bullet hit the tile floor. LM managed to get himself into cover and got up in a squatting position. At the same time, Negative Man got up from the push and was a little shaken by it. But then, he remembered that his friend warned him about the sniper in the area. Looking up, he saw the enemy who missed the Titan twice turned his gun on him and decided to fire at the Doom Patrol member. Larry noticed this and decided to get to cover as well. Fortunately, there was another bench that was closer to him and hurried to it. At the same time, the sniper pulled the trigger and fired a shot at him. Immediately, he ducked down and avoided the shot before it could graze him. He immediately slides on his stomach and sped right to the bench before he could get another shot out. With the two safely into hiding, Negative Man turned to his comrade and was now worried.

Negative Man: "So this was an ambush. We just didn't see it till now."

LM turned to him and agreed with him on that occasion.

LM: "Hey, just be glad I figured that out before we got our domes blown off. Just check if there are any snipers around us."

Just as he said that, he heard an unknown British voice he never heard of before.

?: "Oh you don't have to worry about it chap. I'm the only one in this place and believe me when I say it, I'm better then any sniper in the Brotherhood."

LM heard this and fined that to be a little strange. He never heard someone listen to him before, let alone respond back to him. He then slowly got up and was out of cover as Larry looked on completely baffled at what he's doing.

Negative Man: "LM? What are you doing? Get down now before they take you out!"

Upon getting up, the Titan looked around to find the glisten light again. Once he spotted it, he placed his hand on his hip and was a little impressed.

LM: "You know, for an enemy you like to listen in on our conversation. Why don't you show yourself if you are a little talkative?"

There was a bit of silence in the place until the mysterious person responded back.

?: "Very well…"

Within moments a person came out of the light and revealed himself to the two. As he did that, the rebel looked on and was surprised by who it is. From what he could tell, the assailant was decked out in futuristic like body armor from head to toe and the color was white with the exception of the yellow shining visor. The design was sleek and he could see black latex coating underneath it. And what he was holding in his hands is a 335G-sniper rifle with an upgraded scope and an increased damage capacity. The strange soldier looked down at them and smiled behind his helmet.

?: "Well now, I got to admit. You two manage to avoid my shots. Not many people survive at the first strike. The two of you are ought to be commended for that."

The Titan tilted his head and find that a little comforting.

LM: "Gee… I'm very grateful. Just who are you and why are you attacking us?"

The mysterious assailant looked at him oddly and could tell he wants some answers. So being the English man that he is, he kindly introduced himself.

?: "Oh where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself. I am Wyoming, Lieutenant of the Brotherhood of Evil. And you my dear friends are intruders that want to prevent the Brain's plans. And that I will not allow."

Negative Man got up while he listened in on the conversation. Finding this a bit strange he looked at the two and was getting a little angry.

Negative Man: "Are you serious? This guy was shooting us and now you want to talk to him? You got to be nuts if you want to-"

The rebel then lifted his hand up and silenced him.

LM: "That's enough Larry. It's best to know who we're up against then come in with a blank idea. So, you're the lieutenant Ghost told me about. Figures much. I take it your not from around here huh?"

Lieutenant Wyoming: "Oh but of course. Let's just say I was from one world before. A freelancer I was. Taking down people for money. That is of course until my last mission from one of my clients. Went wrong it did. Nearly blew me up and took me to another dimension. Wasn't a wise decision in my take. Luckily, I've dropped in the Brotherhood and were surprised at my skills when they think I was an intruder. In fact, they were so impressed of my skills that they gave me a job offer. The rest of course is ancient history."

The two listened in and one of them got confused. That one confused was Negative Man. He turned to his friend and asked him about what the lieutenant said.

Negative Man: "Okay… I didn't get a word he was saying. Did you have a clue on his gibberish?"

LM turned to him and explained to his confused friend.

LM: "He's British. It explains why he was talking like that. From what he could understand is that he is somewhat of a mercenary, going on missions for money. The last job he took nearly took his life, but the blast took him to another dimension. Though how he did that I have no idea. Somehow he was sent to the Brotherhood and thought he was an intruder. And judging by how good he fought, they must've made him a lieutenant."

Larry just looked at him oddly and finds his response to be quite perplexing.

Negative Man: "Wow… That was quite a mouthful."

The rebel shrugged his shoulders and chuckled to himself.

LM: "What can I say? I have a thing in understanding someone's language.

The Doom Patrol member rolled his eyes around and sighed to himself, knowing that this was kind of awkward. But Wyoming heard of this and clapped in shear amusement.

Lieutenant Wyoming: "Bravo! You're catching on dear boy. It's a shame that I have to kill you. Waste of youth it is."

LM looked at the lieutenant and was getting serious about this. Staring him down with cold eyes, he responded in the disgusted of tones.

LM: "I take it you were ordered to kill us is that right?"

Lieutenant Wyoming: "Oh but of course! It appears my friends have gotten quite a handsful with you two. And judging by the devastation you caused, you certainly have a strong reputation. It would seem that you two are going to make my job more of a challenge."

That's when LM cocked en eyebrow and smirked to the enemy.

LM: "A challenge you say… Well, I do take a challenge. And buddy, I accept yours."

That's when the lieutenant got his sniper rifle ready and liked what he hears.

Lieutenant Wyoming: "That's the spirit boy. Let the hunt begin!"

He then aimed his rifle at the renegade and pulled the trigger. In seconds, a bullet came out of the gun and flew straight to the Titan. LM just watched on and smiled, knowing he was going to do that. He then lifted his hand up and focused hard enough. Within seconds, the bullet went from being incredibly fast, to fast, to slow, to extremely slow. In a matter of seconds, the bullet made a complete stop just inches to LM's palm. He then grabbed it with the same hand and examine while Wyoming looked on in total disbelief. After looking at the bullet, LM cocked an eyebrow and was interested by it.

LM: "Hmm… 7.62×54mmR rounds. Cartridge weight is 21.9 g and the bullets weight 9.8 g with an accuracy of 150mm. Adding to the muzzle's velocity of 823 m/s and energy of 3,319 Jolts, it can take down an elephant at about twenty miles. I've got to admit, you've certainly got some taste to your munitions."

The lieutenant looked on and was impressed by this unexpected circumstance.

Lieutenant Wyoming: "Huh… Now I see why they want me to take you down. You've got some interesting talent friend. So it looks like my fight with you will be very entertaining. Just try not to disappoint me."

Again, he aimed his rifle at the rebel and fired more shots at him. The rebel focused hard and avoided the bullets with time slowing down and the bullets were like slow motion. But in regular time, the bullets were flying extremely fast. For seconds LM was flipping and spinning to avoid the incoming bullets. He immediately went behind the pillar and hid there to catch a breather. Wyoming started to reload and looked at Negative Man trying to run for cover as well. He aimed his rifle at the Doom Patrol member and opened fire. Larry ran for his life and got away from the barrage of bullets. Immediately, he was rolling to the bench and protects himself from the firepower. With the two gone, the lieutenant waited for the right moment to strike. Behind the pillar, LM slowly took his rifle out and waited for the right moment to strike. Peeking his head, he saw the lieutenant getting distracted at shooting his friend. This gave him the opportunity to start shooting back. He then came out of his spot and fired a spew of bullets at the enemy. Wyoming heard the shots and turned to see the bullets heading to him. Quickly he ran incredibly fast and missed the bullets by mere inches. LM looked at the man and was surprised at how fast he is.

LM: "Wow… This guy is fast. Who does this guy think he is? The Flash?"

He then quickly came up with an alternative method and shoot one of the metal beams he was running on. The beam started to crack and began to collapse. Wyoming felt that and decided to take action by jumping off the damaged beam and flipping high up into the air. LM just looked on and was amazed by that unexpected move. But he didn't realize that the lieutenant was positioning his sniper rifle to him mid flip until it was too late. The moment he opened fire, the rebel reacted and focused to avoid the shot. With time slowed down, jumped back at the bullet slowly passed his face by the nose. At the same time, he fired his rifle at the lieutenant as much as he could. The enemy flipped away from the assault and landed on the second beam, taking aim at the renegade. Before he could fire, something came up from the left and headed to him with blinding speed. Turning to his left, he saw Negative Man in his black ghost like form charging in to fight him off. Immediately, Wyoming put away his sniper rifle and positioned himself for a fight. Larry gave the lieutenant a barrage of punches and kicks as he attempted to take him down. But Wyoming blocked every known attack imaginable to protect himself. Once Negative Man gave a straight punch, the freelancer sidestepped, grabs hold of it, and used his strength and spin him around and tossed him up in the air. The Doom Patrol member flew high up in the air and the moment he reached the ceiling, he phased through it. With him disappearing, Wyoming thought he took care of him. But what he didn't know was that while he was fighting, he was also getting distracted. When LM saw the fight go down, he took this opportunity to take him out before he focuses his attack on him. So reloading his rifle, he took aim and open fire on him. The moment Wyoming heard the shots; he turned around and saw the bullets heading towards him. Realizing this, he made a mad dash to safety. But then the bullet did hit him on the side and LM thought he got him. But the second he shot him, the bullet hit what appeared to be some kind of shield around his body armor as it glowed from the impact. It then ricocheted off of him and flew to the wall. The rebel saw this go down and couldn't believe this.

LM: "This guy has a shield around him? You've got to be kidding me!"

He then got his rifle up and fired as many shots as he can, hoping to get rid of the shield. But the lieutenant dodged every attack the rebel can dish out. While jumping in the air, he turned around and pointed his own sniper rifle at him. LM saw this and knew this was bad, so he ran for cover as fast as he could. But then, Wyoming opened fire on the Titan wanting to kill him. Fortunate for LM, he slowed down time just to dodge the bullets with his flips and evades. There was that one time the bullet ripped his trench coat, but that was nothing. After all the avoidances, he hid behind the desk and waited for him to stop fire. But with Wyoming on the trigger, it's going to be a little bit arbitrary. Ceasing fire, the lieutenant looks down at where the rebel was hiding and couldn't help but to gloat about it.

Lieutenant Wyoming: "Dear boy you seem to be wasting your time. Why don't you surrender yourself and make things easy for me?"

The renegade just sighs to himself and could tell that this isn't going to be easy. But he knows that he has backup with him.

LM: "Not likely you English speaking punk."

Wyoming sighed and knew he would say that.

Lieutenant Wyoming: "How sad… And to think we would get along."

He aimed his rife and was about to shoot him down. What he didn't know was that someone was coming back and was ready for round two. Phasing through the roof, Negative Man soar to him for a serious fight. Wyoming noticed something on his radar on his helmet's visor and turned around to see what's heading towards him. That's when he saw the Doom Patrol member heading to him and hit him right to the face. The lieutenant flew high in the air and flipped backwards from the impact. Of course he was aware of this and regain his composure by repositioning himself and landing on one of the beams. Once he looked up, he saw him heading to him again. This time however, he was prepared for it. Once Larry got to him, they fought it off with hands and feet clashing. They were hitting any attack they could think of while blocking those that were close to them. With the battle a bit of a stalemate, Negative Man did all he could but failed in taking them down. So he came up with plan B. He came up around him and spin completely fast, forming a black energy tornado. The force was so fast that Wyoming was lifted off the air and was spinning around in a circle. The lieutenant looked around and couldn't tell what was going on or where the person is. At the same time LM saw this and found the opportunity he needed. Coming out of cover, he took his rifle out and aimed it directly at the lieutenant. But before he could pull the trigger, he soon realized that Negative Man is still in that tornado like energy and didn't want to shoot him by accident. At the same time, Wyoming is getting a little pissed and wanted to get this out of the way. So looking for a weakness and found something out of the blue. In a matter of moments, he pinpoints his target and used his hand to reach this person. The second he did that, he grabbed something and the tornado stopped completely. That something was Negative Man's energy ghost's self. Negative Man was surprised by this and didn't expect that happening. Immediately, the lieutenant landed on the beam and used his strength to spin him around 360 degrees. In seconds, he let go and sends the negative being down to the ground. What makes it worse is that Larry was heading straight to LM who was still holding on to his rifle. Of course, LM was waiting for an opening but when Negative Man came straight to him, he had to save him. Getting his rifle away, he reached his arms up and was ready to grab him. But the moment that he was saving him, the Doom Patrol member flew threw him and hit him with sheer force. Both of them rolled around on the floor and hit the bench close by, breaking through it. The two made a complete stop as the rebel hid behind what's left of the bench while Negative Man went back to his shell that was placed at the bench that they broke through. Once they were in their proper hiding place, Negative Man looked at the rebel and was getting annoyed by this.

Negative Man: "You know, I never expect a freelancer would be that tough."

LM looked at his friend and agreed with him on that occasion.

LM: "You and me both. I face a couple of freelancers in my days, but this one is a whole lot different then the others. What is up with that guy? Never seen him move that fast."

That's when he heard Wyoming's voice in the distance.

Lieutenant Wyoming: "Perhaps an explanation must be made."

The Titan peaked up to see Wyoming with his rifle down and tried to explain some things.

Lieutenant Wyoming: "You see boy, this armor I wear is no fashion sense. This here is the Mjolnir Mac 6 armor. The most advance in military technology. Its armor shell is a multi-layer alloy of remarkable strength, coated with a refractive material that disperses incoming projectiles. The armor's inner structure is composed of a new reactive metal liquid crystal that is amorphous, yet factually scales and amplifies force. And my helmet is customize with an onboard computer, letting me know where to attack and who's coming after me. To put is in simple terms my friends, this armor is one of a kind."

Negative Man heard all this and was a little confused.

Negative Man: "And what does that suppose to mean?"

That's when LM came in and told him what this person meant.

LM: "He means he nearly indestructible…"

Lieutenant Wyoming: "Precisely dear boy. Go ahead and fight me as long as you can. For you see, I will never loose and you will never beat me."

Immediately, he got his sniper rifle out and was ready for another round. The moment he pulled the trigger, the bullet came out and was heading towards them. Immediately, LM and Negative Man took cover and hid behind the broken bench to avoid the onslaught. Once they were safe, Larry looked at the renegade and told him that this was very bad.

Negative Man: "Okay, I'm going to go on a limb here and say that this is close to impossible. This damn bastard is too much for us! We'll never reach the Brotherhood and this Merovingian guy at this rate!"

LM thought of this and tried to figure out how to stop this guy from killing them. Looking up at the roof, he could tell that Wyoming was using the beams for support. So with that option, he came up with an idea.

LM: "Maybe not… I think I have an idea that would make him drop a peg or two. It appears that he's using the beams to give him some letherage. If we can get him off of them, we might be able take him off his game."

Negative Man looked back and see if this plan would work. He knows those beams are keeping the lieutenant up and it was the only way in bringing him down. But the moment he was looking up, Wyoming saw him and started to fire on him. The Doom Patrol member immediately ducked as the bullet went past him by a few inches. Once he was safe, he looked up to LM and told him that that's impossible.

Negative Man: "Easier said then done. This guy is treating us like wooden ducks in a carnival midway. How are we going to do that?"

LM: "Don't worry about that. This guy might have some advance armor, but I have a few tricks of my own. You just need to distract him until I can strike."

Almost at an instant, the Doom Patrol member did a double take and was starting to repeat what LM was saying.

Negative Man: "Me? Distract him? Why not you?"

LM: "Because I don't want to be eating a sniper rifle sandwich. Besides, your energy self won't die from bullets. At least I think you can. Now get up there and distract him while I get in position. That's an order."

Negative Man looked back at the freelancer quickly and turned his head back to him. After giving much thought into the whole thing, he lowered his head and sighed to himself defeatedly.

Negative Man: "You know what? There's going to be a time when I will begin to regret myself. And this is that time."

All the way up on the beams, Wyoming was waiting for the two to come out of their hiding places so he would fire. But they still hid from him and hope that they won't get shot. So he lowered his rifle and tried to coax them out.

Lieutenant Wyoming: "Now, now boys. You know you can't be hiding forever. Why don't you come out and I'll make your deaths quick and painless. I'll tell you what, why don't I give you the first shot, or better yet a head start? I'm sure I would give you a good advantage, though I highly doubt that you would succeed. Come on out. I won't hurt you. Much…"

So the lieutenant waited for them to come out. But still, they didn't come out yet. Getting a little aggravated, he was about to get them out of their hiding place and finish them quick. But just as he was going to do that, he saw something coming out of the hiding place. That something was in fact Negative Man in his negative energy form, speeding right towards him. Looking at him, Wyoming smiled behind his helmet and readied his weapon.

Lieutenant Wyoming: "Well, I see you decided to take up my offer. Jolly good! Too bad this was your last decision."

He aimed his rifle at the negative being and opened fire on him with point blank range. Larry noticed that and used his body to create a spinning curve, coiling himself and letting the bullet missed him by going through the coil. With the bullet missing him, he reshaped his body and flew straight to an unprepared Wyoming. The lieutenant was surprised by this and tried to get another shot at him. But that was too late as the Doom Patrol member was right up his face and used his fist to hit him right in the visor. The impact itself caused the freelancer to fly high in the air and did a couple of spins before realigning himself and landing on the beam behind the first on he was on. Once he recovered from the hit, he shook off the effects and was impressed by it.

Lieutenant Wyoming: "Well, that was unexpected. I should really pay close attention to you for what you did. Now let me get rid of you and…"

But just as he was going to do that, he noticed that Negative Man disappeared and was nowhere to be seen. Feeling a little perplexed, he continued to look around to find him.

Lieutenant Wyoming: "Hmm… That's strange… Where did you-"

But before he could finish with what he was saying, a flash of black energy appeared out of nowhere and hit the freelancer at the back of the head. Wyoming turned around to the direction and pointed his rifle to where the hit occurred. But once again, the energy streak came out to the left and hit him in the side. The lieutenant turned to the left after the hit and fired two shots at the direction, only to get nothing but air. For the third time, he got hit to the right side of his body and was getting pissed off at that point. Under a desperate attempt, he used his rifle to fire at every direction possible only to get zero hits. But as he was doing that, Negative Man came up on the floor and hit the lieutenant by the hand, where he was holding his rifle. That hit caused his rifle to fall off his hands and landed on the ground. Weaponless, Wyoming decided to do some hand-to-hand combat just to take the enemy on. But that didn't work either as he has been bombarded by as many hits as he could take. Even his shield was taking some extensive damage and was about to short out. He couldn't take this type of torment anymore and wanted to end this now. Concentrating hard enough, he pin pointed where the Doom Patrol member would strike next and waited for the right moment to fight back. Just like that, Negative Man came down through the ceiling and tightened his fist to perform a knockout punch. But just as he was about to do that, Wyoming got up and grabbed the negative being by the neck. Larry was surprised by it and struggled to get himself free. Unfortunately, the struggling didn't work and it was hard for him to escape. Even if he had a nose in his negative form, he was still suffocating from the tightening grip of the lieutenant. Wyoming then looked at him very coldly and was angry with him.

Lieutenant Wyoming: "You know, that was a rotten trick you pulled dear boy. Nearly got me out of the loop it did. But you forgot one thing, that I'm better then you. It's a shame you took out my sniper rifle. Doesn't matter anyways. At least I got my side arm with me."

He slowly took his pistol out and was ready to finish the negative being off. As he was taking his weapon out, a certain rebel was getting into position and was waiting for the right moment to strike. As Negative Man was busy with fighting the lieutenant, LM came out of his hiding spot and searched for a way to get him off the beams. When he found a ladder, he got up on it and reached the highest part of the ceiling. As he got into position, he waited for the right moment to strike. As he was waiting, his friend was in so much trouble. When Wyoming got his pistol out, he aimed it square at his chin and was going to enjoy it.

Lieutenant Wyoming: "It's sad that I would end you. You were a really tough individual. But at least I would have one less problem to worry about. Speaking of which, where is your friend? Did he ran away?"

Negative Man looked at him and was ready to say this.

Negative Man: "Gee, I don't know. Do you ever think about checking your radar at where he is?"

There was a bit of silence until Wyoming said something.

Lieutenant Wyoming: "Hmm… You know, I never really thought of that. Let me check my hub and see where that bloke is. Probably still cowering in his little hiding place."

He checked the radar on his hub just to search for the other guy. While he was doing that, the rebel knew it was the time to attack and positioned himself for a full on assault. As he was waiting, the freelancer continued to check his hub and found the second person. But as he was checking it out, he noticed something very off.

Lieutenant Wyoming: "Huh… That's strange. According to my readout it says that your friend is…"

After looked at it more closely, he soon realized what he was getting into and groaned to himself.

Lieutenant Wyoming: "Oh bugger…"

In a matter of seconds, LM jumped off the ladder with sheer force and flew down to the enemy. Wyoming noticed the red dot on him getting closer and closer and turned to that direction to fight back. But in a matter of seconds, the Titan contacted with the lieutenant and gave him and huge spear to the sternum. The impact itself caused the beam to break apart with shear force as the two plummeted to the ground. During the impact, the freelancer let got of the Doom Patrol member's neck while Negative Man was free from the grip. Immediately after the spear, the two slammed to the ground and a crater was formed from the impact. When the smoke cleared, LM was on top of Wyoming and had his pistol to the other's face. The lieutenant shook off the attack and looked at the barrel of a loaded gun right between the eyes. He then looked at LM's face and was quite surprised by this.

Lieutenant Wyoming: "Oh my… You seem to have caught me by surprise. Though I give it to you that you would use your friend as a diversion, it wasn't quite as impressive."

The rebel cocked an eyebrow and didn't like that response one bit.

LM: "Cut the chit chat freelancer. You should've known better then to face us. Now look at you, defeated by us. Now why don't you step aside and let us do our job?"

But Wyoming wouldn't listen and came up with an alternative method.

Lieutenant Wyoming: "Oh but contraire my good friend. You are nowhere close to defeating me. As a matter of fact, we're just getting started!"

Within moments, he positioned his leg and gave the renegade a quick jab in the stomach with his knee. LM felt that and cringed in pain while coughing up some blood. The moment he got hit, the freelancer used his body and lifted himself up in the air while tossing the rebel right behind him. LM flew to the other end and somersaulted just to land on the ground feet first. Once he landed safely, he looked up and was surprised by this.

LM: "Damn it! Never thought this guy can recover so quickly. Better take him out and fast before he gets another advantage."

The moment he thought about it, he saw the freelancer heading to him and was ready for a fight.

Lieutenant Wyoming: "I hope you are ready boy. Because I got something that will give you a major migraine!"

Once the lieutenant is close to him, he gave LM a swift punch to the face. Immediately, the Titan ducked down and gave a high block to the punch. When he did that block, he grabbed his wrist and pulled it down to prevent him from using that hand and used an uppercut to get the helmet's chin. The freelancer retaliated and used his helmet to head butt the Titan in the forehead. The renegade got hit hard and was a little dazed. This gave Wyoming the opening he needed. He used his other free hand to do a tiger claw on his enemy's elbow that was holding his other arm and nearly break it in half. LM screamed out in pain and didn't expect that to begin with. With the arm loose from the attack, Wyoming used his upper strength to lift the Titan up in the air and was flying over his head. The moment the rebel was over him, he realigned himself and got back down to the ground behind him. When he landed on the ground, he flexes his arm to make it feel better and went on with the attack. He looked back of him and saw the freelancer heading to him and was going to tackle him down. Quickly, he positioned himself and was ready for another fight. When the two were face to face, Wyoming shifted and gave the rebel a deep roundhouse kick. LM focused and bended way back to avoid getting himself hit in the face. When he did that, he used his front foot and kick high in the air and hit the back of the enemy's leg. The lieutenant felt the impact and was hurt by it. Getting his foot back, he got upset and wanted to end this and did a straight punch to his face. When LM got back up, he saw the fist heading to him and slanted back to the side to avoid the punch. Immediately, he grabbed the out reached arm and used his upper strength pulled the freelancer over his head. In a blink of an eye, Wyoming landed on the ground back first and was hit hard. With him mobilized, LM jumped up on top of the enemy, pinning him down completely. He then started to punch him repeatedly, trying to knock him out. But with the shielding covering his body, it was getting impossible to take him down. But Wyoming won't rest till he gets the job done. That was when he lifted his legs up and wrapped them around the renegade. With his legs in place, he used his lower strength to pull him away. LM was flung back from the pull and was flying towards the row of crates. The moment he hit the crates, he was completely buried on them while most of them were broken on contact. With him out of the picture, Wyoming relaxed and gave off a quick quirk.

Lieutenant Wyoming: "What's wrong chap? Feeling a little boxed in? Oh Ho! I do crack myself up."

As he was laughing about that, something was rushing up behind him. Feeling the wind coming up behind him, he turned around and saw a steel barrel heading to him. Quickly, he ducked down and rolled out of the way just to avoid the barrel itself. Once it passed him, he got up and looked at what threw that barrel. What he saw was the Negative Man in his negative form with stacks of boxes and barrels all around him, preferably used for a big delivery.

Negative Man: "Hey Brit! You forgot me? Let's play catch. Your it!"

The second he said that, he used his fist to punch another barrel as it went hurtling towards the lieutenant. Wyoming quickly sidestepped out of the way and missed the flying object by a couple of inches. Just then, a crate came up to his face and was about to hit him. He quickly ducked down and prevented the crate from hitting him. Negative Man looked on and could tell that this guy was completely agile. So he decided to try something very extreme. Looking back, he spotted a cart filled with flammable barrels that might explode if they get hit. Thinking that that might work, he phased through the floor and resurfaced behind the cart. Once he did that, he tightened his fist and gave the cart a thrustful punch. The punch itself causes the cart to push in incredible force and made it fly in the air with all the barrels flying towards the freelancer. Wyoming looked at this and finds it pretty clever at what the Doom Patrol member was doing. But he finds that to be a little cowardly. Knowing what he needs to do, he positioned himself and was ready for this quick attack. The moment the barrels were close to him, he pounded on the ground the same time the barrels hit him, creating a huge explosion. Negative Man watched the explosion and liked where this was going. At first he thought that he gotten rid of him, but the moment the smoke cleared, he was clearly dead wrong. For what he saw was the lieutenant still standing, only he was on the ground Teabow style with his body engulfed in a bright energy field. Larry watched on and couldn't believe what he just witnessed.

Negative Man: "What the- That blast would've killed you by now. How did you survive that?"

Once the explosion was gone, Wyoming let go of the hold and the energy field around him was gone. He then looked up to the negative being and answered his question.

Lieutenant Wyoming: "Oh yeah… I almost forgot. My armor doesn't only protect, it gives a variety of abilities to help me through troubled situations. Sorry I didn't tell you about that. Must've slipped my mind."

Negative Man on the other hand was completely angry by this and had it with this guy.

Negative Man: "Really? Well, let's see if this will slip your mind!"

The second he said that, he flew behind more of the stuff in his possession. Wyoming looked on and could tell that he won't rest until he takes him down. So he has to get rid of the Doom Patrol member before he gets knocked out. He immediately dodged and ducked in many directions just to avoid the flying projectiles. At the same time, he was moving forward while avoiding the objects flying towards him. While the two were at it, LM was slowly came into consciousness and stumbled out of the remnants of wooden crates. As he shook his head from the attack, he looked on and noticed Negative Man using the objects around him to take out the freelancer. But judging by the looks of it, Wyoming seems to be getting closer to the Doom Patrol member. Knowing that this would be a problem, he got up and was about to help him. But just as he was going to leave, he noticed something that caught his eye. Underneath the mess, he saw something shiny and long. Removing the debris, his eyes were wide and couldn't believe what he was seeing. A sly smiled came up his face and was liking this.

LM: "Hello beautiful…"

As he was looking at what he found, Negative Man continued to throw as many things at the lieutenant as he could while Wyoming dodged all the things he keeps throwing. The freelancer was running at a steady pace while dodging everything that's in his way at the same time. As he was getting closer by the minute, Larry had to come up with a way to stop him dead in his tracks and fast. Looking around, he saw two benches to his left and right. Looking at the two, he came up with a really good idea. Flying up high into the air, he went left and down to the level of the bench. As he got there, he flew to the middle and hit it with his fist, causing it to fly up in the air. He then flew to the right bench in ludicrous speeds and hit that one as well. With both benches heading to their target, Negative Man stopped at the middle and watched to see the accident that's about to occur. Wyoming, on the other hand, saw this and smirked behind his helmet, knowing this would happen. So running to them, he jumped up in the air and did a corkscrew spin in the middle of the two benches between them, one on top of him and one below him. With time slowed down, the benches were just mere inches from his helmet's hub, before they went past him and collided into each other. Resuming normal time, the two benches tumbled to the floor and broke apart in pieces while Wyoming positioned himself and landed on the floor feet first. Larry looked at all of it and was amazed by his feat. Yet still, he was aware that he was fighting him and had to retaliate as quickly as possible. But before he could do anything to stop him, Wyoming was too close to him and gave the Doom Patrol member a high sidekick to the blank face. Negative Man flew away from the impact and headed straight to the wall behind him. Though he didn't hit it, he managed to phase through it and was away from the enemy for a moment. Wyoming just watch him disappear and wasn't impressed by it.

Lieutenant Wyoming: "Trying to get away boy? Hmph… Doesn't matter anyways. You will come back and when you do, I will end you. Now, on to your other friend."

He turned around to see if LM was still out within the mess he made only to find him not there. Looking around, he begins to get worried about this unexpected occurrence.

Lieutenant Wyoming: "Huh… This is weird. Where did he go?"

As he was searching, he heard a voice from a distance.

LM: "I'm right here freelancer, and I got a special present for you."

The lieutenant turned to the left and spotted the Titan on one of the crates that was still standing. But that wasn't the only thing he saw. What LM got was a Mach 3 chain gun with a pack on his back filled with armor piercing bullets and an ammo belt from the pack to the gun. The rebel smiled very wickedly and was going to enjoy this moment.

LM: "All right Wyoming, you want to play dodge ball huh? Okay then… Try to dodge this!"

He pulled the trigger and the drum started to spin, going faster and faster until its ready to fire. Wyoming just watched on and could tell this wasn't good. So he did the only thing he could do under situations like this. He ran for his life. At the same time, the chain gun fired and spewed out round after round of bullets at the lieutenant. The freelancer ran as fast as he could as the trail of bullets went after him. Realizing this was bad, he had to take cover and put together a plan. Once he ran to a nearby bench, he jumped over it hid behind it while a rain of bullets tear the top part of it. The moment he hid, LM ceased fire and looked on with a confident expression on his face.

LM: "Hey! How does it feel to be the one hiding? Kinda sucks huh? Why don't you come out and surrender yourself immediately. I'm a little pressed for time and I don't want to waste it on you."

Wyoming just peeked up to see the rebel holding the chain gun and was a little concerned with this. The general specifically told him to get rid of the intruders; he never thought that the intruders were that tough. He had to take care of this fast before they could make an escape. Taking out a grenade, he decided to throw it and blow him up. He quickly came out of cover and tossed the grenade to him. LM noticed the grenade heading to him and smirked at the deliberate attack. Pointing his chain gun up, he pulled the trigger and blasted the grenade in mid air. But upon doing that, the lieutenant got out of his hiding spot and ran for his life. The renegade looked at him leaving and could tell that he was trying to get an advantage. Making sure he doesn't due anything stupid, he pointed his weapon at him and opened fire. Bullets continued to fly like crazy as wood splinters and fly all around the freelancer. He got hit a couple of times, but the energy shield around his armor protected him. But he still needs to find a way to get the enemy off his back or get shredded. Looking around, he noticed scaffolding with wires hanging on the top that is loaded with metal crates containing some kind of items. Thinking this is the only way; he used his ability to jump high into the air and landed on the scaffolding. The Titan watched on and wondered what he's up to.

LM: "Going up the scaffolding? Don't know if it's the wisest of decisions, being that you're completely vulnerable. But hey, whatever way you die is cool with me."

Again, he pulled the trigger and fired more rounds at him. Wyoming took cover and hid behind the crates while the bullets hit them. One of the bullets hit the cable and snapped it in the process, causing the scaffolding to tilt slightly. Looking back, he could tell that the rebel was relentless and he needed to get him off his back and fast. That's when he looked at the other wire still hanging on and came up with an idea. Tightening his fist, he came out of cover and kicked a box off the scaffolding, heading towards the rebel. LM looked on and bended back, dodging the box by inches. As the box passed, the Titan shrugged his shoulders and thought that was stupid.

LM: "Kicking a crate at me? Man, that's stupid."

Turning back to the area where the lieutenant was, he pointed his gun and fired more bullets. Wyoming managed to jump down from the scaffolding and landed on the floor in hiding. At the same time, the rounds continued to hit the scaffolding and at the same time, snapped the wire next to the broken one. The moment it snapped, the scaffolding itself flopped down while sending the crates down the floor. The crates landed all around Wyoming as one of them opened up due to the impact. He looked at the open box and spotted something that caught his eye. In fact, it was all part of his idea to begin with.

Lieutenant Wyoming: "Oh yes… This will be prefect."

As he was grabbing what he wanted, LM waited for him to get out so he could take him out. But for some reason, he was taking his time. Feeling a little aggravated, he called out the freelancer.

LM: "Well? Give up already? I can do this all day until you surrender. So just come out with your hands up and save me the trouble."

There was a bit of silence until he heard the lieutenant's voice from a distance.

Lieutenant Wyoming: "All right. You win. I give up. Just don't hurt me."

LM just smiled and could tell he finished this battle. But he got that nagging feeling that this was all too easy… Still, he and Negative Man needed to reach the Frenchman so he played along.

LM: "All right then, come out slowly. And don't do anything stupid."

He waited for the lieutenant to come out and surrender, but find it strange that he gave up too quickly. After much waiting, he found the lieutenant slowly coming out with his hands behind his back. Seeing him coming out, the rebel raised an eyebrow and finds this to be a little off. But continued to play along with what he's doing.

LM: "Good… Now put your hands up in the air."

Wyoming nodded and started to put his hands up. But what the renegade didn't know was that the freelancer had a smile underneath his helmet. The moment he got his hands up, he has something sticking out from behind and it was slowly coming out. LM noticed that and found out what it was. It was actually a M19 55M rocket launcher he had on his back. The Titan looked on and couldn't believe this at all.

LM: "Oh crap…"

Wyoming fully took out his rocket launcher and aimed it at the rebel, pulling the trigger and firing a rocket at him. As the rocket hurtled towards him, LM immediately jumps down from his spot and took into hiding. At the same time, the rocket missed him and hit the wall, exploding on impact. With him in cover, this gave the lieutenant the advantage he needed. Looking around, he noticed a stack of exploding barrels close by. Thinking that this might work, he pointed his rocket launcher at the barrels and fired another rocket at it. The rocket itself flew to the barrels and the moment it got connected, they exploded in a fiery pile. Unfortunate for LM, he was near the blast as he flew away from it and skidded on the ground. As he slid, he got out of cover and was knocked out at the moment. The freelancer watched on and was liking where this was going. Reloading a fresh pair of rockets, he approached the renegade and was ready to finish him off. LM was slowly regaining conscious and was slowly getting up, not realizing that the lieutenant was going to kill him. As he was regaining consciousness, he noticed a shadow hovering over him. Looking up, he saw Wyoming towering over him with the rocket launcher pointing to his head.

Lieutenant Wyoming: "I got to say dear boy, you almost had me by the ropes. But you forgot the one important thing. That I'm not easy to defeat. Such a shame to waste your life. But I have to follow orders."

He slowly pulled the trigger and was about to end him. But just before he would do that, he heard a scream not far from him. Looking up, he saw Negative Man heading towards him in blinding speed. The freelancer had very little time to react as he was taken down by a forceful spear, which send him flying away from the rebel and was knocked right into the wall. Sliding down, Wyoming got dazed and was unsure of what happened. As the same time, Negative Man checked on the Titan and got him up.

Negative Man: "Hey! Are you all right?"

LM looked up and Larry and smiled a very fake smile.

LM: "Hey, I just about had him in the ropes."

The Doom Patrol member tilted his head and find that amusing.

Negative Man: "Yeah right… You nearly got blown up by that freelancer."

LM: "Hey, it's just another day in the office. And what about you? You're idea in taking this guy out was throwing random objects at him? That's very original."

Negative Man: "Hey, I was trying to take him out any way I can. Thought that would work."

LM: "Uh huh… And you almost forgot about the fact that this freelancer has some amazing abilities."

Negative Man: "Is that so? Well at least I was getting a little creative. Unlike your idea? Using a chain gun to mow him down? That's very classic…"

LM: "It was the quickest way I can think of. We need to get rid of this guy as quickly as possible. What other options do I have left?"

So the two continue to argue about what they did. But just as they were going to tear each other apart, a rocket passed through them and blew up from the other side. The two turned to the directions of the explosion and was shocked at what happened. They then turned to where the rocket has fired. Turns out, they saw Wyoming with the rocket launcher targeting them.

Lieutenant Wyoming: "Sorry to break up this squavel but I am a bit pressed for time and I need to finish this. Got to pay the bills you know."

The two then looked at each other and could tell they still have a mission to accomplish. So LM got his chain gun ready and smiled very slyly.

LM: "Really? Well we are late for a very important date. So we don't have time fighting you. Why don't you stay back and let us go through?"

The lieutenant remained silent until he started to say something.

Lieutenant Wyoming: "Is that so? Well I guess you left me no other choice. Nothing personal. Just doing business."

He then pulled the trigger and fired another rocket at them, this time he pointed it on the floor where the two were. LM reacted to it and told Negative Man to move.

LM: "Get out now!"

The two then started to split up and got out of the way before the rocket hit them. They've managed to escape that explosion and hid in different hiding places. As they went back to hiding, Wyoming reloaded his weapon and waited for them to come out. Both LM and Negative Man were in their hiding spots behind the benches and felt like this won't get them anywhere. Even if they have two separate ideas, none of them won't work. That's when LM came up with a different plan, one that might work. So he turned to Larry who's hiding on the other side and told him about it.

LM: "Yo Larry! I got an idea! Since we can't take him out individually, why don't we beat him together?"

The Doom Patrol member looked at him and wondered about his plan.

Negative Man: "And exactly how will that work? We're dealing with a freelancer with a rocket launcher in his hands! How are we going to stop him with that much fire power?"

LM looked back at the lieutenant and find that reaching him could be more difficult then ever. But judging by the rocket launcher's trajectory and reloading time, he could tell that this might be easy. Looking back, he told him his plan.

LM: "Well, let's just say I need someone to keep him busy."

While he was planning, Wyoming was waiting for them to come out. But he was getting a little impatient by their postpone attacks. So he called them out and told them to surrender.

Lieutenant Wyoming: "You know the both of you are delaying the inevitable. You cannot win. Why don't you just give up and I'll make your death relatively painless."

But the moment he said that, Negative Man came out of his hiding spot and flew towards him. The lieutenant looked at him and could tell this would be easy.

Lieutenant Wyoming: "Ah… I see you decided to die first. Jolly good chap. Now hold still so that way I can end you."

He targeted the negative being and pulled the trigger, sending a rocket strait to him. Larry flew away and avoided the projectile with the greatest of ease. Again, he fired another rocket and the Doom Patrol member dodged it in the air. With his weapon empty, Wyoming quickly reloaded two more rockets in his arsenal. Upon doing that, Negative Man noticed him and knew it was the right time to do this. Looking down, he told someone about it.

Negative Man: "He's reloading his weapon! Now would be a good time to take him out!"

Wyoming heard Larry's rant and looked up mid way in reloading.

Lieutenant Wyoming: "Wait… What?"

Immediately after that, LM came out of his hiding spot and open fire on the freelancer with his chain gun. Wyoming saw that and ran away really fast, almost getting killed by the bullets hurtling towards him. Quickly, he hid behind a crate and finished reloading. Once he was done, he got out of cover and fired a rocket at him. LM used his focusing ability and side stepped fully, avoiding the rocket and watching it slowly past him. Once it passed him, he took cover and waited for him to fire the last rocket. Wyoming should've known that what happened was just a diversion and waited for the rebel to come out. Or, he would blow him up to where he was hiding. Thinking that would be a great option, he readied his rocket launcher and used it to blow up the Titan. But Negative Man saw this and could tell that spells trouble. Without second thoughts, he swoop down and flew towards the enemy. He hit him with sheer force and shoved him to the back wall. The force of the impact caused him to pull the trigger and launched the rocket in a random location. The moment LM heard the explosion; he got out of his spot and fired his chain gun at his target while the Doom Patrol member flew away from the shots. The lieutenant got hit a couple of times, but the shielding protected him from the inevitable. But it would only be a matter of time before his shield is depleted and he would be mauled completely. So he got up and ran like his life depended on it while the Titan kept firing away. The bullets kept on ricocheting multiple things like walls, benches, metal crates, and the pillar beams, but they couldn't hit the freelancer. But LM continued to fire away, hoping to get rid of the threat. Wyoming on the other hand, needs to find cover before he gets himself shredded. So he quickly jumped behind a near by bench and sat Indian style to protect himself from the onslaught. As he was hiding, he reloaded two more rockets from his back and poised himself ready for another go. So he jumped to the side to get out of cover and fired another rocket at LM. The rebel saw this and focused again to jump over the missile while doing a roll on the landing the moment the projectile was behind him. Wyoming noticed that and fired the second rocket, this time it's in the air. The rebel looked on and wondered why he would do something like that. But when he looked up at the ceiling, he knew why. For up above him was a levitated tile loaded with barrels was hanging by multiple wires. Realizing this, he ran to get far away from the explosives as possible. When the rocket hit the area close to the wires it exploded, causing the wires to snap via melting. The tile fell with the barrels on them and landed on the floor. At that moment, the barrels exploded in a plume and fiery clouds. The force of the blast caused LM to fly off the ground and skidded to another stack of boxes, burying him completely. Wyoming reloaded another round of rockets and was happy with his slick move.

Lieutenant Wyoming: "Such a foolish kid. Never realizing it till it's too late. Let's see if he's still alive then."

He approached the pile of debris and checked to see if his enemy was still alive. But just as he was going to do that, Negative Man floated in front of him and was really pissed about that.

Negative Man: "Hurt my friend and you will regret it."

Wyoming looked on and chuckled about his threat.

Lieutenant Wyoming: "Oh don't worry about your friend. He's just blown off and is lying underneath all that rubble. But I will take care of him, if you know what I mean."

That did it for Larry, as he knew what he meant by that.

Negative Man: "There's no chance I'm going to let you hurt him!"

He then flew towards him and used his skills to fight him off. Wyoming backed up and avoided all the kicks and punches the Doom Patrol member was dishing out. As they were fighting, LM slowly regained consciousness and got out of the wooden debris that was all around him. Rubbing the back of his head, he groaned to himself and was a little woozy from it all.

LM: "Ow… Man, that hurt so much. Never really thought that this guy can do a dirty trick like that."

The moment he was aware at where he was, he looked around to find the lieutenant. When he found him, he saw him fighting with Negative Man with an assortment of kicks, punches, and blocks. Noticing this, he decided to join in on the fun. But just as he was going to get there, he remembered something. Even if they fight, the freelancer might one up him. So he had to find a way in getting rid of him once and for all. Looking up, he noticed the beams high above him that's connected to the ceiling. Looking at all of it, he came up with an idea that just might work. Meanwhile, Negative Man was having a hard time trying to get Wyoming off his ground. With all the kicks and punches he can muster, the lieutenant continues to block them off. Wyoming on the other hand was making this all too easy. The Doom Patrol member was tough, but not that tough enough to beat him. But wants to finish him off and end this fight soon, that way he would get paid. So he decided to take care of this right now before the two get the best of him. So he quickly head butted the negative being in the head just to knock him out for a bit. With him temporarily out, he decided to pull the sickest of moves yet. He took his rocket launcher out and used it to wack the Doom Patrol member right up his chin. Larry immediately flew up high into the air and landed right on the ground, into his shell he placed for hiding. The moment he got into his shell, he got up and rubbed his head.

Negative Man: "Damn it. I hate it when he pulls a cheap shot like that."

He tried to get up but just as he was going to do that, a shadow over loomed him. Looking up, he saw the lieutenant over him with a rocket launcher pointing to him.

Lieutenant Wyoming: "Well now, this is interesting. Grumbling at my feet with my rocket launcher pointing to you? That's quite a surprise. But at least you are at my mercy so I'll make this as quick and painless as possible."

Negative Man looked at the rocket launcher and started to ask the lieutenant something else.

Negative Man: "Don't you think it's not wise shooting a rocket launcher at close distance. Being that you might get yourself killed from the blast."

Lieutenant Wyoming: "Oh, don't threat my friend. You see, my shield can protect me from any blast I give out. So I won't get myself hurt from this up close blast. Good for me, but not for you. Now time to die."

He slowly pulled the trigger and was about to blow him up. But just as he was going to do that, he heard a voice from behind him.

LM: "Hey Wyoming!"

Hearing that voice, he turned around and wondered where that came from. That's when he noticed LM standing there with his arms completely crossed and a sly smile on his face.

LM: "I've been meaning to ask you something. What is up with that name of yours? Does it have to do with the fact that all the other state names have been taken? Or is it because your mother didn't know how to name you?"

Wyoming was a little fumed by this and decided to take his frustrations at the rebel.

Lieutenant Wyoming: "Hmph… It would seem that your friend is looking for a death wish. Very well then. I will put an end to your misery."

So he pointed his rocket launcher at the rebel and open fire. Negative Man noticed this and warned him as fast as he can.

Negative Man: "Look out LM!"

But it was soon too late as the rocket came out of the hole and headed straight towards him. Normally, the renegade would avoid that rocket, but for some strange reason he didn't. Instead, he was standing there, waiting until the right moment to pull his plan off. Just as the rocket was a foot or two away, LM smiled widely and was prepared for this. Getting down on one knee, he started to focus as the small wave came up around the floor. Within seconds, he jumped high into the air while the missile missed him and blew up on the other end. In a matter of moments, LM was flying high in the air and looked down at the lieutenant, who was in awe struck. Wyoming on the other hand, saw this and couldn't believe any of it.

Lieutenant Wyoming: "What? What is this? Is this boy flying?"

Negative Man looked at his friend too and was as shocked as the enemy.

Negative Man: "You're asking me? I'm just as shock as you are!"

Wyoming just started on as he reloaded another pack of rockets and was getting a little upset.

Lieutenant Wyoming: "All right boy. You want to fly? Then you better learn how to crash land."

He then aimed his weapon high into the air and fired it at the Titan. LM saw this and knew he was falling for it. So he turned to the left and flew to the other side of the station as the rocket missed him again and hit the ceiling where the beam was connected. Once he flew to the other side, he continued to taunt him.

LM: "What's wrong Wyoming? Can't hit a flying target? Maybe you should go back to the midway games and start shooting wooden ducks."

That really upset the freelancer as he fired another rocket at him. And again, LM flew away and avoided the missile with ease. Once he reached the next pillar, he continues his rant.

LM: "Sorry buddy. Missed by a mile!"

Wyoming has just had it as he reloaded a fresh pack and opened fire on him. For a while, LM flew around in every place while the lieutenant continues to fire away. But no matter how hard he tries, he continues to miss him as the rockets hit the ceiling. While all this was going on, the ceiling began to crumble and looks like it's on the verge of falling down. Yet, Wyoming didn't notice it as he continue to shoot the flying renegade. Rocket after rocket, he kept on firing as much as he could while LM avoided all of them. For a few minutes, Wyoming got the last rocket at the ready and aimed at him one more time. The moment he open fire, the rocket headed straight to him. The rebel sidestepped in the air and avoided the attack. But as he did that, the rocket exploded behind him and sent him crashing to the ground. Wyoming looked on and was glad he got rid of him. Approaching the down renegade, he got his pistol out and checked to see if he's alive. LM slowly started to stir around and was glad that he was still alive after that blast. Just as he got up, he could hear a click from above his head. Looking up, he saw the front end of the pistol and Wyoming with his hand on the trigger. The freelancer smiled underneath his helmet and was liking where this was going.

Lieutenant Wyoming: "I got to say dear boy, you put on quite a show. That flying stunt you put together was quite entertaining. But I'm afraid the show is over for you. Time to end your foolish games. Now anything to say?"

This gave LM the opportunity to say it. So he smiled and asked him something.

LM: "Just one. Do you think it was wise in firing rockets indoors?"

Wyoming stopped the moment he heard that and was a little confused.

Lieutenant Wyoming: "Shooting indoors? What are you talking about?"

The rebel then pointed up and showed him what he meant by that.

LM: "Well, you better look up to see for yourself."

So the freelancer looked up to see what he was talking about. When he looked up, he noticed that the beans were beginning to break apart due to the fact that he fired rockets at them. Staring at them, he suddenly realized something that he didn't expect until now.

Lieutenant Wyoming: "Oh bugger…"

Almost instantly, the beams broke apart and the ceiling itself began to cave in. LM immediately jumped up and took the lieutenant down while looking around to see where Negative Man was. Apparently, he saw his friend still dazed from the hit at the rocket launcher while the ceiling was falling over him. Realizing what's going to happen, the Titan got up in the air and flew towards the Doom Patrol member, grabbing him and taking him to safety. While at the same time, the lieutenant jumped up and looked around at his predicament that he's in. With the ceiling crumbling around him, he needs to get out of there and fast. So he ran to the safest place and used his abilities to increase his speeds. But the moment he ran the ceiling came down on him and everything around him got crushed and blocked everything in his path. The moment the ceiling crash down on the floor, a huge plum of dust concealed the entire place and blinded those that were trying to escape. When the smoke cleared, the entire station was a complete wreck with debris and damaged crates everywhere. High above was a huge hole where the ceiling use to be as sunlight emanated from the opening. Judging by the looks of the mess, there won't be any survivors to begin with. But out of the dust, LM and Negative Man hid underneath the hallway area that was away of the ceiling. Once they come out, the surveyed the damage and couldn't believe any of it. LM then started to whistle and wasn't sure what to say.

LM: "Wow… Never really thought my plan would be that bad. I'm lucky that we were able to get out of there."

Larry then looked at him and asked him a simple question.

Negative Man: "Speaking of luck, mind telling me any other abilities you are hiding from me?"

He turned to him and was confused.

LM: "What?"

Negative Man: "Don't play dumb with me. I saw what you did back there. You flew around the air with ease and dodging rockets. Why the Hell didn't you tell me about that? And don't say, _'Because you didn't ask.'_"

LM: "But you didn't ask."

Negative Man remained silent, but deep inside he was completely fuming. LM didn't see it, but could tell that he was completely upset. So he tried to calm him down.

LM: "Okay, maybe I jumped the gun and didn't tell you about that. But hey, I didn't tell you about all more other abilities too the moment we met. The last thing I want is to let the enemies know about what I do until the right moment. Besides, we made it out of there in one piece right?"

Negative Man looked around to see nothing but destruction in its wake. Observing all of this, he sighed to himself and thought this accomplishment was a bit much.

Negative Man: "Right… Cause nothing like complete destruction to get us out of any predicament."

LM: "Just shut up."

He then started to look around just to find the one thing they need to escape. Lucky for them, they've found the tram that was still there and wasn't the casualty of the explosion. Pointing to it, he told the Doom Patrol member what he found.

LM: "Looks like our ticket out is still in one piece. Let's take it and reach our enemies."

Larry nodded as the two got out of their safe spot to reach it. Avoiding all the debris from LM's crazy stunt, the two were about to reach it. All of a sudden, they heard a rumble from close by and turned to the left to see what it was. What they saw was Wyoming bursting out of the rubble and escaped being crushed to death. He was panting profusely and his body almost looked wreck with sparks dancing all over him, meaning that his shield is out. The two looked at each other oddly and look back at the lieutenant with confusion.

LM: "Uh… Shouldn't you be dead by now?"

Wyoming looked at them and was a little pissed off.

Lieutenant Wyoming: "Come now. Do you really think a cave in can stop me? Highly unlikely. Don't think you could get away from me. Come on. I still get enough to take you two on."

The two looked at each other and finds that to be very hilarious. LM then looked at him and told him one thing.

LM: "Please… You really think you can stop us now? Look around you. You're done. You've lost. You don't have anything to prove. Why don't you do us a favor and give up. Come on Larry. We're leaving."

So the two left Wyoming in the wreck that he's in. The Freelancer was still angry at what transpired and wanted to get some serious payback. As he look down, he noticed something that caught his attention. What he was looking at was his sniper rifle resting on the floor and looks unphased from the destruction around him. Looking up at the two, he smiled underneath his helmet and was about to get his revenge.

Lieutenant Wyoming: "You really think you are done with me, eh boy? Well you are wrong. Dead wrong!"

Almost instantly, he kicked the weapon off the ground and it flew to his head level. He then graded it mid air and positioned it to target the one person that made him look like a fool in the first place. Pulling the trigger, the bullet left the weapon and flew to LM in blinding speed. But LM sensed that happening to using his focusing ability, slowed down time and turned around. When he saw the bullet, he pulled out his pistol and open fire. When his bullet then reached Wyoming's bullet and in slow motion, the two collided with each other and exploded. Going back to normal time, Negative Man turned around to his the shots and saw Wyoming with his sniper rifle ready to fire again. Immediately, he left his shell and flew to him with a speed faster then the bullet. Before the lieutenant could fire, Larry was right up his face and punched him directly to it. The moment he connected, the freelancer was caught by a huge impact and was flying backwards while the rifle dropped off of his hands. He then hit the wall and was impacted really badly, forming a crater on the wall. Negative Man returned to the body while LM put his pistol behind his trench coat. With that out of the way, LM smirked and gave off and quirky remark.

LM: "I can't believe he was going to pull a fast one on us. Damn bastard!"

Negative Man: "Well, I guess that makes him a cheap shot."

Just as they were laughing it up, they heard the groans of the lieutenant from the hole in the wall. Looking at him, Larry sighed to himself and could tell that this was too good to be true.

Negative Man: "He's still alive. Man, this is getting really annoying."

LM looked on too and could tell that this lieutenant won't give up. But judging by the condition he was in, he won't go anywhere. So he turned around and headed to the train cart. The Doom Patrol member turned to see him and was getting confused.

Negative Man: "Wait… Where you going? You're not going to leave him alive when he was trying to kill us. Are you?"

The rebel turned around and told him the situation they're in.

LM: "Listen… What this lieutenant was doing was wasting our time. Even as we speak, Merovingian and the Brotherhood are already at the launch site preparing to activate their satellite. We need to get there quick and put a stop to this once and for all. Besides, he's not going anywhere. Let him stay there and remember what just happen to him. Now come on. We're wasting daylight here."

Negative Man looked back and could tell that Wyoming won't be able to leave with his body at the crater. So the two turned around and ran to the tram as fast as they could. When they were on it, LM started to tram and as it started to go sluggish, it started to move fast and left what's left of the train depot. But as they were leaving, Wyoming slowly started to stir and saw the two leave. And being that he's stuck, he won't be able to catch up to them. So being that he has no other option, he had no choice but to contact the general. Freeing up his hand, he turned on the comm. on his helmet and contacted Immortus.

Lieutenant Wyoming: "General Immortus? This is Wyoming. I seem to be having a bit of trouble right now."

* * *

**This is how I will end this chapter. Sure it ended a little weak, but at least I got all the hardcore action out of the way. Plus with this long chapter taken care of, I can now move on to another short one. Like this one when the Titans, Doom Patrol, and Last Hope prepare for a full frontal assault. This should be very interesting. Please Review.**


	21. Preparation

**Okay… I got this short chapter at the ready for posting. As far as I'm concerned, the short chapters I did take shorter time then the long chapters. My guess is that the action stuff I put together takes a long time to piece up and believe me, trying to get that type of information down could be brain rattling. At least in the short chapters, the dialog is quick and I don't have to waist most of my time on the action. At least I'm almost finished with this story, though it did took me longer then I expected. But I got a couple of more chapters and I'm all set for the next story. As for the last chapter, it's still the same as always. No reviews, very little hits, the same old song and dance. Swear people aren't reading a much as my other stories. Oh well, at least I would get this out of the way and move on to the next. Let's get to the next chapter. So… Basically the Titans, Doom Patrol, and Last Hope make the final preparations for a full frontal assault at Merovingian's place. Yeah… So basic, it didn't need much of an explanation. But at least it something that needs to be done.**

**Chapter Notes**

**Though this isn't much of a note, I'm going to give it to you anyways. I thought it would be interesting to add something out of the Expendables where Terry Perry explained his shotgun and ammo. But to make look more legit, I had to do it in a different way. Trust me, you will see it when you read it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or the Matrix**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One: Preparation

Meanwhile in Metro city, all three teams were at one of the abandon subway stations the Trainman uses for transport from the city to the base. All three teams, the Teen Titans, the Doom Patrol, and Last Hope, gathered around a rickety table putting the plan together to rescue their friends and stop the Frenchman and the Brotherhood from taking over the world. Next to them was a subway car that would take them straight to their destination with Trainman waiting for them. Connector for the satellite map from previous Chateau pictures and started to explain some things to them.

Connector: "All right, here's what I was able to get from previous satellite photos. The information is sketchy but the details are straight. As you can see, Merovingian always set up the place around the Chateau into something else. Once that place had a village around it, but he made some drastic changes since he _'moved in.'_ He normally uses the place for storage and look out posts and such to keep himself protected. But now with the Brotherhood arriving, that place has turned into a base of operations. Judging by the photos, there are still a few old buildings back when it was a village, mostly because it was used for storage or lounging. But there are buildings that have been changes for a variety of reasons, mainly combat and heavy weapons. But there is one place that hadn't changed over the years and it's right here."

He then pointed to the one location that hasn't changed yet. The teams looked down at the map and noticed the one spot that had train tracks at one end and rail like tracks from another direction. Staring at this, Robin looked on and could tell what it is.

Robin: "Looks like a train station."

Connector: "Exactly. This use to be an old train station that goes from town to town with that train station meaning the end of the line. There have been a few modifications here and there over the years since the Frenchman took over. In the recent photo that was taken shows that there were a different kind of rails that go to the other directions. Judging by these pictures, my best option is that those rails headed straight to the launching area. If we take this subway car to the station, we might be able to follow the other tracks to the launch site."

When he said that, Terra looked at him and asked him something.

Terra: "You really think that this subway car can take us there?"

He looked at her and told her fully.

Connector: "Well of course. This subway is the only subway that goes straight to Merovingian's place. And since the Trainman is now under Mento's control, he will take us to them fully."

He turned to the Trainman, who was still in a hypnotic trance, and had a smile on his face.

Connector: "Ain't that right Trainman?"

The Trainman remained silent and didn't respond to his question.

Connector: "I said, am I right?"

Still silent. The teams looks on and was concerned by this. Night Owl then turned to Mento and asked him about this.

Night Owl: "I don't know about this Mento. You sure you have him under your control?"

Mento looked at him and gave him an answer.

Mento: "Of course boy. I can control a person's mind for a long period of time. He's not going anywhere. And he will take us to Merovingian whether he likes it or not."

Owl looked back and was a little concerned at this.

Night Owl: "Right… That's very reassuring."

Silent Night looked at her teammate and told him to shut it.

Silent Night: "That's enough Owl! We've got bigger things to worry about. Now that we know where we need to go, we have to be prepared. Judging by the partnership between Merovingian and the Brotherhood, we could be going into a war zone. I just hope all of you are prepared for something like that."

Beast Boy came up to her and had a confident look on his face.

Beast Boy: "Are you kidding me? The Titans faced the Brotherhood before and we beat them single handedly. We can take care of them."

But Mento turned to his former teammate and reminds him about something.

Mento: "That might be true Beast Boy, but when you were with the Doom Patrol we've encountered the Brotherhood more then the Titans. So basically we have the most experience then your team."

BB turned to him and told him what happened in France.

Beast Boy: "Oh yeah? Well did you single handedly took out the entire Brotherhood, along with an all-star cast of villains in one night? I don't think so."

But Mento looked at him with a sly smile and reminded him how they won in the first place.

Mento: "Is that so? Well let me ask you something Beast Boy? When you were battling the Brotherhood in Paris, was it before or after your leader gave the communicator to the enemy and in the process doomed the entire team from the start?"

That's when Robin butted in and argued about that.

Robin: "Hey! It was a mistake. I didn't realize the T-Communicator I gave to Hot Spot was actually Rouge in disguise."

Mento turned to him and responded back.

Mento: "Really? Well thanks to your foolish mistake, it almost cost your team their lives. Some leader you turned out to be."

Robin: "What did you say?"

Before the two could duke it out, Silent Night pound her hands on the table to get their attention.

Silent Night: "ENOUGH! Both go you shut up! I don't care whose fault it is or who's responsible for the lives of their teams, but if we don't work together, our futures will be gone. You got me!"

The two remained silent until they groaned to themselves, knowing that they don't have much of a choice. The two then turned their back at each other and grunted to themselves. With the heat cooled down, Night sighed to herself and continued on with the plan.

Silent Night: "As I was saying. We have to be prepared for the up coming battle. Now I know you Titans and you Doom Patrol guys have powers and abilities and what not to protect yourselves. But sadly, we don't have any protection against an army like that. So Kill Switch, do you have anything that could be of use against an army like that?"

She then turned to him and waited for a response. Kill Switch just looked at her and had a smile on her face.

Kill Switch: "Oh yeah, you could say that… Now we dealt with Merovingian's men on a couple of occasions. But the Brotherhood are a whole different story. Doing some research, I could tell that the Brotherhood are like some kind of Neo Nazi's with high tech weaponry along with dangerous robots and vehicles. In short they make the Feds look more like a Boy Scout troop. But I think I got the weapons necessary to take them on."

He then started to pick up some weapons for his team and gives them to them.

Kill Switch: "Here we go. I got some good weapons that might be of useful against this endeavor. I got the G36 for Connector, the BR55 rifle for Night Owl, two UZIs for Max Speed, and for you Silent Night an XM-32 _"Viper"_ rifle. Now I know most of the weapons aren't much, but all of them have been customized with armor piercing ammo and a much powerful firing mechanism to do more damage. A little something to give us a strong advantage."

Night took the weapon and examined it. Smiling at this, she looked at him and nodded in approval.

Silent Night: "Nice going Kill Switch. But where is your weapon? Don't tell, me you're going to fight naked are you?"

That thought made the weapons specialist snicker.

Kill Switch: "Oh, as much as I love to fight naked I would rather pass on that. Instead, I decided to give myself the best for last. Allow me to introduce to all of you the ultimate killing machine. The AA-12 Shotgun."

He then took something under the table and placed it in the middle where everyone would see it. It almost looks like that of a rifle but there was a large drum filled with shotgun shells, all ready for a bloody massacre. Everyone looked on and was amazed at this. Even Raven couldn't help but to be impressed by this in her emotionless tone.

Raven: "Wow… Someone must've been a really nice for Christmas."

Kill Switch looked at his favorite weapon and smiled.

Kill Switch: "Yeah… Beautiful isn't it? Now this might be just another ordinary gun, but this bad boy had been upgraded. With an auto firing mechanism and barrel that fires 250 rounds a minute, it would make the toughest individual run for their lives upon hearing its firepower. Now normally this baby would contain original 12 gauge shells. But since we're dealing with an army of this magnitude, then it's time to take it to the next level. Ladies and gentleman, allow me to introduce to you my ex-girlfriend. Katie Ka-boom."

He then took out one of the shells form his drum and showed it to the group. It looked like a regular standard shell, but with four curved spokes at the base. Max Speed looked at shell and finds it to be a bit weird.

Max Speed: "Seriously… You're going to name a dangerous shell after a cartoon character from an Animaniacs skit? What makes this shell so special?"

Kill Switch looked at his comrade and explained about the powerful ammunition.

Kill Switch: "Funny you ask that Max. You see, what Katie is is a deadly mini nuclear missile that can kill anyone in a matter of seconds. When this bad girl strikes, she arms herself the moment I open fire. And if that happens, anyone that happens to get in her way would instantly becomes red sausage. If the government is wondering where the weapons of mass destruction are. Well, You're looking at it."

The room remained silent after he explained the whole thing. Slowly a few of them backed away and were afraid about this guy's weapon and ammo.

Robot Man: "Okay… Why do I get the feeling that I'm not going anywhere near this guy?"

Night smiled and told him to calm down.

Silent Night: "Take it easy Robot Man. Kill Switch is a nice guy, but when it comes to a battle, he certainly has demons in his system. But rest assure, he won't kill anyone that's on his side."

The other looked at him and was still a little nervous around him.

Beast Boy: "Uh huh… That's very comforting."

With that out of the way, Night went back to the rest of the plan.

Silent Night: "Moving back to the plan. The Trainman, in the possession of Mento, will take us to the station for a 'special delivery'. Once we get there, we will find a way to reach the launch site and stop Merovingian and the Brotherhood from launching the satellite. Hopefully LM and Negative Man are reaching the place even as we speak. We just need to give them a little back up the moment we get there. We need to get there as soon as possible."

As she was finished with what she was saying, Robin came in and told her one more thing.

Robin: "Not until the others arrive. Then we'll go."

Mento looked at the Titan leader and asked him about that.

Mento: "Speaking of which Robin. You said before that you got a plan that stopped the Brotherhood before. What is it?"

The Titan leader looked at him and told him his plan.

Robin: "Well, when we faced the Brotherhood before, it didn't work out the way I envisioned it. But we've managed to get together and took all of them out in one go."

Connector looked at the Boy Wonder and asked him about that as well.

Connector: "When you mean _'we'_, who are you talking about?"

Robin responded the best way he could.

Robin: "Well, before the Brotherhood attacked us we went around the world to give communicators to honorary Titans. You know, to be more prepared for when the Brotherhood pops up."

Mento: "Yeah, until the Brotherhood pinpointed your locations and attack all of you. All because you foolishly gave them your communicator."

Almost immediately, Robin turned to the Doom Patrol leader and exploded.

Robin: "BY ACCIDENT!"

Raven rolled her eyes around and could tell this is going to be interesting.

Raven: "Here we go again…"

Night heard this too and didn't like this. So broke it off again.

Silent Night: "Save your energy you two. We got a lot of soldier's we need to take care of. I don't want you two fighting each other over something in the past."

The two stopped immediately and calmed down before they fight each other again.

Robin: "Anyways, since this is a very risky mission, we need some heavy back up. And I do mean heavy."

Max Speed then turned to him and asked him about that.

Max Speed: "So, how many are we talking about here? Twenty? Thirty so guys?"

Robin looked at the Last Hope member and smirked.

Robin: "Well we are dealing with a huge army right? So why not have an army of our own."

Max wondered what he meant by that and was about to ask him a question. But just as he was going to say it, everyone heard a loud trumpet sound from out of nowhere. Everyone looked around and was confused by the unexpected sound.

Robot Man: "Whoa… What was that?"

Robin smiled and answered Cliff's question.

Robin: "That sounds like Herald. He's one of our honorary members of the Titans who creates portals to different places, times, and even dimensions using his horn. Ever since I gave the Titans the call, he created portals to rally everyone up. Looks like he was able to get them all in time."

Almost immediately, a portal opened up big enough to fit a large group of people. All three teams turned around to see this portal and wondered what's on the other side. What two of the teams saw, both the Doom Patrol and Last Hope, was completely surprising with their eyes wide and their mouths agape. Most of them were speechless as the few manage to saw a few words.

Connector: "No way…

Elasti Girl: "Impossible…"

Silent Night: "You have got to be kidding me…"

From within the portal, there were a wide variety of young heroes from different parts of the globe. Some younger then others, some a little older, each with their own unique abilities and talents. Starring at the group, Robin smirked and knew this was it.

Robin: "Oh yes… Looks like everyone is here. Now, let's get this party started."

* * *

**That ended that chapter. Felt more like a cliffhanger then how it would end. But rest assure, when I reached to this epic end, you all won't be disappointed. On the next chapter, LM and Negative Man were getting closer and closer to the launch site. But unfortunately, they encounter one more obstacle in the way. Can they get there and defend their train car against aircrafts and soldiers? Well let's see when I update it. Please Review and I hope everyone has a Happy Valentines Day.**


	22. Last Stop

**Another good chapter, another one that had taken long as well. But on the bright side, it was a little shorter then the others I did. Like chapters that take almost a year in making. Now that was brutal. At least I'm close to finishing this story. Hopefully, the last few chapters won't take too long. Anyways, still the same thing with the reviews and hit counter. Nothing special about it at all. Let's move to the next chapter of Teen Matrix 2. Both LM and Larry were getting closer to their destination. Of course, they have to get past the final line of defense. Will they able to get past them and stop the Brotherhood? Also, the Titans, Doom Patrol, and Last Hope have made it to the Brotherhood's base. How will they cope with this? Read and see for yourself.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or the Matrix.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two: Last Stop

As the teams was preparing to board, LM and Negative Man were inching closer to their goal. After their battle with Lieutenant Wyoming the two boarded a transport car and has a one-way ticket to the Frenchman's launching base. The two were at the front looking at the GPS attached to the controls showing the map. LM then pointed at the direction at where they were going and told his friend about it.

LM: "All right… We are right here. This is where the launch site is located. Judging by the speed of the tram, my guess is that we would reach the place between fifteen to thirty minutes, depending on when they would launch."

Negative Man looked at the map and nodded.

Negative Man: "Let's hope it isn't soon. After what we've been through since the beginning, I don't want to miss out on stopping this launch of their weapon."

LM: "Tell me about it. That fight with Wyoming really was the icing on the cake. Never thought he could be that resourceful."

Larry turned to him and told him something he should've done.

Negative Man: "Speaking of which LM, you should've at least killed that bastard when you had that chance."

The rebel turned to him and explained his reasons on why he didn't finish him.

LM: "I told you already, we are behind schedule. We have to stop Merovingian and the Brotherhood from launching their satellite and taking over the world. Besides, we defeated him completely. That's pretty much an accomplishment, right?"

Negative Man: "Yes, but still he is going to contact his friends that he failed. And if he does that, then it would be a matter of time before reinforcements come along."

LM: "Relax man… After the beat down we gave him, he won't be able to contact any help any time soon. It's all smooth sailing from here."

Just the moment he said that, the two heard swooshing sounds above them. Looking up, they noticed a group of hovercrafts flying high up. Looking at this, Negative Man looked back to him and responded from his thoughts.

Negative Man: "You were saying…"

Up in the air, one of the Brotherhood soldiers looked down and saw the tram heading to the launch site. He turned on his comm. and contacted the general.

Brotherhood Soldier 23: "General Immortus, we have located the intruders. They are on their way to the base. What are your orders?"

That's when Immortus responded on the other side.

General Immortus: "Destroy them! I don't want them reaching the base when we're so close in accomplishing our goal."

Brotherhood Soldier 23: "Understood sir. Flight Squadron A, prepare to swoop!"

Almost in an instant, the group flew down and headed to their targets. At the same time, LM and Negative Man looked on as they saw them getting closer and closer to them. Once they were in close range, LM turned to his friend and told him to get down.

LM: "Take cover!"

Immediately, the two jumped to the floor and covered their heads. At the same time, the soldiers open fire and hit the tram with their mounted machine guns. As the group flew past them, the two got up and looked on at the enemies were flying back around again. Larry looked on and didn't like this.

Negative Man: "Shit! They're turning around. If this keeps up, they would destroy the tram itself! What are we going to do?"

LM looked around and sees what he can do to defend the tram. Looking at the back, he spotted a mounted machine gun used for defensive purposes, looking back to his friend; he told him what he was going to do.

LM: "Just stay with the controls and make sure it's operational. I'll hold them off as long as I can."

He then ran to the machine gun and was ready for battle. The Doom Patrol member looked back at him and was confused.

Negative Man: "Wait… What?"

Almost in an instant, he could feel bullet shots whizzed him by and were near his body. He immediately panicked and headed straight to the control panel, checking to see if it's still in operation. At the same time, LM reached the torrent and cocked it ready. Moving up, he waited for the moment to fire his weapon. That is when he saw the group turning around and was prepared to strike again. When they got to his cross hairs, he pulled the trigger and open fire. In seconds, spews of bullets were flying to the group and were hitting them straight on. The leader of this group found out about this and told his men to split up.

Brotherhood Soldier 23: "Everyone scatter! Don't let that gun take you down!"

So the group started to scatter and flew around like worried flies. LM saw this and could tell that this was a strategy to keep him preoccupied. Meaning that there could be more reinforcements coming at any moment. So he fired at anything that's closest to the train. The soldiers continued flying around and looked for the opportunity to taking the tram down with the intruders on it. One soldier got way too close that he thought he had his chance. But the Titan caught him at the corner of his eye and turned to the left to fire a round at him. After a couple of hits, the hovercraft exploded and sent the goon spiraling down with him screaming in shock. This lead to him smashing into the cliff's wall and exploding in a fiery grave. LM smirked and was glad he got rid of one of them. But there are still more he has to take care of. So he looked up and was ready to take care of the rest.

LM: "Ha! One down, plenty more to go!"

He then continues to fire on anything that moves in the air while the group continued flying around while waiting for a chance to strike. So far, he managed to take out a few more hovercrafts as they blew up in a fiery comet. But there were still plenty more where they come from. So kept shooting till his heart contents. As he was shooting, Negative Man stayed on the sidelines and checked to make sure the train was in operating order. As he was looking into this, he noticed something in the near distance at the front end of the train. As it grew closer, he soon found out that it was another group of Brotherhood soldiers with hovercrafts heading towards them in the front. Finding this out, the Doom Patrol member looked back at the renegade, who was still shooting down the others in the rear, and told him the problem.

Negative Man: "LM? I think you might want to see this."

But LM didn't hear that as he continued to shoot the enemies in the air. He actually did listen to him a little bit, but he was too distracted to the point that he didn't have the time to help him.

LM: "Not now Larry! Can't you see I'm busy?"

Larry groaned to himself and didn't like this at all. With the rebel distracted, it would be a matter of time before the tram they're on gets destroyed. So with no other option left, he sighed to himself and tries to take matters into his own hands.

Negative Man: "Damn it… Can't get a break here at all."

In a matter of seconds, he jumped out of his bandaged shell and flew straight to the second group. The one in charge of that group saw this and warned the team about it.

Brotherhood Soldier 24: "We got a bogy at twelve o clock. Take him out!"

The group then used their mounted machine guns to open fire. Negative Man then flew around in a swivel to avoid the oncoming bullets. The moment reach he reached them, he ducked down and went behind them. The soldiers looked on and were confused as to why he would do something like that. But the moment he was behind them, he concentrated all of his energy and exploded in black lightning bolts. Almost immediately, the hovercrafts short-circuited and plummeted down to the ground with the goons on them screaming for their lives. With them out of the way, he flew back and returned to his body, taking a quick breather. Looking back, he spotted LM still shooting the other platoon down with the machine gun and was having way too much fun doing so. The army then turned around and was backing up for another attack. With them out of the way for a moment, the rebel looked back and responded to his plea.

LM: "Sorry about that. What did you say?"

Negative Man sighed to himself and pretend what happened didn't happen.

Negative Man: "Naw… It's nothing. Already took care of it."

LM lifted an eyebrow and was a little confused by what he said. But he let that one slide as he saw the hovercrafts turning around and was ready for another round. So he pulled the trigger and continued to fire away. The battle continued on in the back while Negative Man was trying his best in keeping the tramcar in one piece. Looking around, he could tell that they were in the clear for now. But then, there were huge explosions emanating around the cliffs as rocks and debris rain over them. Looking down at the sonar, he noticed a line of bleeps from below them. LM heard the blasts and wondered what it was.

LM: "What was that?"

The Doom Patrol member looked at him and responded as much as he could.

Negative Man: "Don't know. But it sounds like it's coming from below us."

The Titan looked down to see if that part is true. Looking downwards he saw what appears to be a line of tanks all aiming upwards at the tram. They then fired more rounds to it as they headed straight to their goal. But of course, they all missed the two as they flew past them. Unfortunately, the rockets this the cliffs on both ends and let debris fall on top of them, damaging the tram bit by bit. LM panicked and could tell what they're doing.

LM: "Aw shit! They're trying to blow us up from below! We have to take them out now and fast before they either blow us up or let the rocks crush us."

He aimed his torrent down and fired at the tanks from below. But with the armor on them, it was impossible to blow any of them up. The tanks then retaliated by firing their rockets at them. They missed once more and hit the cliffs again. With the rocks hitting the tram, LM cussed and couldn't take it anymore.

LM: "Damn it! These guys don't give up to they? We need to take them out now or we'll get blown up or crushed by them."

Negative Man looked down and saw the tanks advancing to their position. Knowing there was no other way, he looked at LM and told him what he was going to do.

Negative Man: "I'll see if I could take them down! You'll take care of the air forces for me."

LM looked back and could tell what the Doom Patrol member was doing. With a simple nod, he responded back to him.

LM: "Just don't die on me all right?"

Negative Man: "Dully noted."

He once again came out of his shell and flew down to reach the ground floor. At the ground floor, the tanks were following the tram from above, making sure they would hit it. In one of the tanks, the leading group member was sitting cross-armed as he watched the action take place. One of the soldiers was piloting the tank and was checking the tram through his binoculars. That's when he noticed a black streak coming out of the tram and heading downward. Blinking his eyes, he checked again to see what appears to be a black lightning bolt heading towards them. He then looked at leader and told him about it.

Brotherhood Soldier 25: "Sir, you might want to look at this."

The leader looked on and sees what his comrade was seeing. When he saw the lightning bolt heading down to the ground and heading to them, he panicked and told all the tanks to fire.

Brotherhood Soldier 26: "Crap! One of them intruders is heading our way. Take him out!"

Outside, the tanks fired their machine gun torrents at the black energy bolt as the front tank fired its cannon at the creature head on. The bullets were flying as Larry flew all around them while the cannon hit the ground and exploded in a plum of fire and smoke. But unfortunately, the negative being passed through it and survived the blast. As he was getting closer, the tanks switched their battle up as they started to fire their mini missiles at him. They all flew high in the air but then fell to the ground in different directions. Larry saw this go down swivel around in many ways avoiding the blasts. Once he was in the clear, he made a mad dash to the tanks and phased through them in one swift move. The moment he got through the last one, he flew up in the air and headed back to the tramcar. At the same time, all the tanks began to short circuit in electrical energy and blew up in a matter of seconds with the soldiers still inside. Back to the tram, LM was having his own fun with the air troops. With his machine gun at the ready, he picked them down like flies but there were more coming along the way. Yet still, he was doing his best taking them out as much as he could. As he was fighting them, Negative Man came up to the tram and went back to his body. As he got in, he looked at his friend and told him about his accomplishment.

Negative Man: "Okay, got all of them taken care of from below."

LM took a quick peek at Larry and smirked.

LM: "Nice job Larry! Keep track with the tram's progress. I'll handle the rest from here."

But the moment he said that, Negative Man looked up and discovered something else. Pointing up, he told the Titan what he saw.

Negative Man: "Uh… LM? I think you might want to see this."

LM was a little confused and turned around to see what he was talking about. Turning around and looking up at the sky, he saw what appears to be three helicopters in the air. He had wide eyes when he was seeing this and notices that they were getting closer to them. In the chopper, one of the pilots saw the tram and responded to the others.

Brotherhood Soldier 27: "Target in sight. Don't fire until we get a clear shot."

The choppers drew closer and closer to their objective until it was time to take the intruders out. Once they reached to that level, the pilot then gave the order.

Brotherhood Soldier 27: "All right, we're in range. Take them out!"

Almost immediately, all three helicopters fired their machine gun torrents on their wings and were trying to shoot down the tram. Both LM and Negative Man ducked their heads and were taking cover form the oncoming projectiles. As they were ducking, the rebel was now getting really upset.

LM: "Shit! Damn it all! They're hitting us with everything they got. We need to get these birds off our backs."

He then got up and proceeded with shooting the choppers down. With bullets flying, he did his best to get rid of them. Unfortunately, the choppers evaded the attack and even if they were hit, they had armor on them, making it close to impossible in shooting them down. Not to mention the remaining hovercrafts were circling around to launch another assault at them. Bullets continued to rain down on them and the two had to duck one more time to keep themselves protected. With too many forces in their wake, LM had to think of something fast before they get derailed completely. He immediately turned to his friend to ask him a favor.

LM: "Larry! Can you take care of the hover crafts while I handle the choppers?"

The Doom Patrol member looked at each of the hovercrafts and could tell they were completely outnumbered. Groaning to himself, he decided to start with that again.

Negative Man: "Like I have much of a choice."

He then immediately came out of his shell and flew straight to where the soldiers flying the hovercrafts are. It was then that the one leading to pack saw the negative being and alerted his remaining men about it.

Brotherhood Soldier 23: "Looks like one of the intruders is heading our way. Get ready men! Shoot him down when he gets close!"

The group got into position and was ready for the attack. Once they were in range, the leader gave them the call.

Brotherhood Soldier 23: "Here he comes! Open fire men!"

Soon enough, everyone started to target Larry and fired on him. With a barrage of bullets raining down on him, he had to fly and dodge every known projectile he sees. With all the craziness that was going on, it gave the Titan the breather he needed. Cause the moment he looked up, he saw the three helicopters getting ready to fire back. Getting his torrent at the ready, he smiled and was now ready for the outcome.

LM: "All right boys… You want a piece of me? Well what are you waiting for? Come get me!"

Pulling the trigger, he fired back at the three choppers and was having a blast with it all. The choppers started to scatter and tried to avoid the incoming firepower. Even if they were hit, there armor is still protecting them. But they still need to avoid them no matter what. As the rebel kept on fighting, Negative Man was flying around trying to reach the hovercrafts. The group continued to fire their projectiles and flying around while the Doom Patrol member kept on avoiding them while trying to get to them. He did manage to take out a few as he short-circuited them while they fell to the ground. But there were some that were trickier then others. The negative being was getting a little aggravated and couldn't take this any longer. So he decided to try an alternative. Concentrating real hard, he sucked up as much power in him as he could and almost immediately exploded in a black energy field. This caused any hovercrafts around that field of overload and malfunction, exploding and killing the soldiers that were on it. The leader looked on and was surprised to see something like that happening. He then alerted his men to get away.

Brotherhood Soldier 23: "Get away for him men! He can create energy fields that would wipe out our hovercrafts in one go. Stay back!"

So the remaining group got back from the field as much as they could and were safe for the moment. Once they were away, the leader then came up with an idea all on his own.

Brotherhood Soldier 23: "So, this bastard wants to pull a few tricks up his sleeve eh? Well we got a few tricks of our own. Everyone switch up your weapons! Time to give this bastard a taste of his own medicine."

So the group went to their consoles and switched their weapons to something more appropriate. As they were getting ready, Larry looked on and wondered what they're up to. So he flew up to them and was getting ready for another E.M.P. blast with his negative body. The leader looked at him and could tell he's heading to their trap. Smiling to himself, he then ordered his men to begin firing.

Brotherhood Soldier 23: "Perfect… He's right where we want him. Open fire boys! Don't let him escape!"

Within an instant, the pushed the buttons and opened fire. But instead of bullets, there were lightning bolts coming out of the guns. Negative Man saw this and was surprised as well as scared. So he immediately dodged the bolts of lightning and hope that they don't hit him. As he was avoiding the projectiles, he started to talk to himself and couldn't believe any of it.

Negative Man: "Great… Now these hovercrafts can now shoot lightning bolts. Looks like they've managed to upgrade their stuff. This is going to be interesting."

He started to avoid more of the lightning bolts as they were trying to shoot him down. But as they were shooting him, a barrage of bullets came out of nowhere and attacked them, leaving two hovercrafts destroyed and sending the two men down. LM looked on and smiled, being that he was the one who shut them down. He did see his friend being attacked by lightning bolts and guess that it was the Doom Patrol's member's only weakness.

LM: "So these guys learned from their past mistakes. This makes the challenge more exciting."

He then looked up and saw the helicopters turning around and heading to tram yet again. Groaning to himself, he got his torrent up and was prepared for another go.

LM: "Wish I could say the same with the choppers. These guys are a real pain in my ass!"

He then opens fire and hope that he was able to hit any of the helicopters. After a couple of hits, some of the bullets managed to hit the back propeller on the tail and it stopped working. This left the chopper spinning out of control and crashing into the wall. LM saw this go down and was happy that he took down one of the helicopters. But one of the pilots at the cockpit saw this and was completely surprised by this.

Brotherhood Soldier 28: "Shit! This guy doesn't know when to give up now huh? There's got to be a way to stop him reaching the launch site."

The pilot then look up and noticed the track this tram was taking, the very same track heading to the site. Looking at that, he came up with an idea and turned on the comm. to the other chopper.

Brotherhood Soldier 28: "Chopper 12 do you read?"

The other pilot in the chopper responded.

_Brotherhood Soldier 29: "Loud and clear Chopper 8. What is it that you want?"_

Brotherhood Soldier 28: "I got a plan. Let's target the rail itself. That way they won't reach the base in time."

_Brotherhood Soldier 29: "Understood. Changing target."_

The choppers then flew past the tram and moved on to the new target. The rebel, in the meantime, just looked on and was confused as to what they were doing.

LM: "That's odd… Wonder why they decided not to attack me? Did they decide to give up on me? Or maybe…"

He then turned around to see where they were going. Looking on, he noticed the group reaching the tracks for the tram. That's when he immediately realizes what they were doing.

LM: "Oh no…"

As the choppers reach their target, the pilot told the other one to start firing.

Brotherhood Soldier 28: "All right, we're in range. Switch to missiles and open fire!"

_Brotherhood Soldier 29: "Got it. Preparing to fire."_

Almost immediately, they both fired the rockets and as the projectiles headed straight towards the track. In a matter of second, the rocket exploded, destroying the track and blocking the intruder's path. LM saw this go down and couldn't believe this.

LM: "Shit… Shit! They took out the bridge! Those bastards! There's no way we're going to reach the base now. Better stop this Tram now before it gets derailed."

He hurried to the terminal and tried to stop the Tram from going forward. As he was stopping it, Negative Man was holding the rest of the troops at bay. But with the rest of the hovercrafts now firing lightning bolts from their guns, it was getting harder to him to stop them. As he was fighting them off, he heard a huge explosion not to far from him. Turning around, he looked on and saw what appears to be the two remaining helicopters blowing up the track, preventing them from reaching their goal. He then sighed to himself and didn't like it one bit.

Negative Man: "Terrific…"

The moment he said that, a flash of lightning went past him. He got startled by it and backed away from the attack. Looking back, he saw the hovercrafts floating high above him and were ready to attack.

Brotherhood Soldier 23: "Too bad your way through is gone. Makes it easy for us to tear you apart."

Even without a face, Larry's expression was really aggravated and decided to stop them now. So without a second thought, he flew towards them and was ready to take them all on. The group then started to fire their torrents at the negative being as electricity came out of them. He started to fly around and avoided each electric bolt. He was able to get rid of three hovercrafts and killed the goons on it. But still, there were some more soldiers to take care of as he flew past them and went around for another go. The team then turned around and retaliated back with more lightning blasts. Thankfully Larry got through them and took down two more enemies in the process. Unfortunately, there were more he had to take care of, so he continues to repeat the cycle. Down at the tram, LM was trying his best shutting down the tram. He managed to hack into the console and was putting together the code necessary to stop the transport. As he was typing away, he smiled and knew that he was almost finished.

LM: "Just about there…"

As he was finishing with the hacking, Larry kept on fighting the soldiers on the hovercraft. He already took out a couple more and was ready to take down more. But then, a Brotherhood soldier came up from behind and was going to shoot him down with the lightening bolt out of his gun. The Doom Patrol member sensed that coming and side stepped in the air. The lightening bolt passed him, but and flew straight to the tram where LM was trying to stop it. When the rebel notices a light glowing brighter around him, he turned around and saw the bolt heading towards him. That made him panic in fear.

LM: "Shit!"

He immediately jumped out of the way the same time the lightening hit the console and short-circuited it. With the lightening passed, LM got back up to see the condition of the terminal. Turns out, its in much worse of shape. The screen was in static, the circuits are fried, and sparks danced around the buttons. Looking at the damage, he sighed and couldn't believe that happened.

LM: "On man… This is not good."

He then look back at the track itself and noticed that the tram was getting closer to the damaged track. Seeing this, he groaned and never thought this could get worse.

LM: "Not good at all."

He now had to think of a way to get out of this mess before the transport he's on starts to crash. Not only that, but he had to get Negative Man's shell of a body to safety so that way he won't phased into the ground and straight to the core. Looking around, he noticed the two choppers close by surveying the area. Thinking this, he believes it's the only way out of this predicament. He started to hurry to the body and picked it up, already feeling how heavy it is, just like the last time. He then turned back to where the choppers were and turned his head to the damaged track that was close by. Realizing that he has very little time, he looked up at one of the helicopters and sighed.

LM: "I'm so going to regret this when it's all over."

He started to focus hard and positioned his knees. The moment he was set, he jumped up high in the air and flew with incredible velocity. He was getting closer to the chopper and was getting ready to get in. With a wave of his hand, he forced the chopper's door to open automatically. In a matter of seconds, he got into the helicopter and landed on the passenger side. Thank goodness no one was in the passenger area. Sadly, the pilot was in there and saw it for himself.

Brotherhood Soldier 29: "What the-"

He immediately switched to autopilot and got out of the cockpit with a gun in his hand. But the renegade retaliated and struck back. Once he got Larry's shell off of his shoulders, he blocked the hand that was holding the gun the second it started to fire, missing him mere inches to his face. He then twisted the arm and used his body to pivot and take the goon down with one move. The moment the enemy was on the ground, LM jumped and flipped over his body and landed on him with his legs wrapped around his body, pinning him completely, he then used the arm he was holding and twisted it to maneuver the enemy's gun to his face. He then pulled the trigger and fired, killing the guy in seconds. With the soldier dead, he got up and took a breather, knowing that it was over. So he dragged the body and threw it out of the chopper. He then went back to the shell body and set it up right to the back seat. After that, he hurried to the cockpit and went to the driver's seat, turning off the autopilot along the way. Once he got his hands on the helicopter, he looked down to see the tram. When it reached the destroyed track, it started to teeter until it got disconnected. In seconds, the tram plummeted down the chasm and crashed to the ground in a huge explosion. Starring at this, he took a quick breather and was glad that he got out of that one.

LM: "Phew… That was another close call. I really should be more careful with this guy's body."

As he was flying the chopper, he saw the other one turning around after seeing what went down and was prepared to fire.

Brotherhood Soldier 28: "You, in Chopper 12. Put the helicopter down and step out of vehicle with your hands in the air. Failure to comply will result in an immediate termination. What's your decision? Live or die?"

There was a bit of silence in LM's new chopper and thought this for a second. The moment he came to the conclusion, he smiled and said something in a sick way.

LM: "Bring it on bitch!"

So he pulled the trigger in the consoles and shot some machine gun fire at the other chopper. The solider wasn't having it, so he decided to retaliate back with his own machine guns as well. But unfortunate for him, the chopper was armor plated, preventing it from being destroyed. That also faired well with the enemy too as he was also well protected from the barrage. So the two continued to duke it out. As the fight went on, Negative Man did his best holding the hovercrafts at bay while avoiding their lightening bolts. When he heard the large explosion not far from him, he turned back to see what happened. It was then he saw the tram disconnected to the track and falling off the cliff. Looking at what happened, he feared the worse.

Negative Man: "No!"

He flew down to it and was hoping that his friend and his shell were all right. But he didn't know that LM and his shell body got out there before the crash. As he was reaching it, a couple of lightening bolts passed him and missed him. He stopped where he was and looked up to see the remaining hovercrafts all in front of him. The solider leading the group shook his head and pretended to be sad.

Brotherhood Soldier 23: "Aw… Isn't that sad… Your ride just got destroyed and your friend is long gone. Don't worry, we'll sent you to him soon enough."

In seconds, the group on the hovercrafts opened fire on the negative being, hoping that the lightening bolts would hit him and take him down. Negative Man avoided the bolts and was now madder then ever. He then flew towards the group and used his powers to destroy whatever he can. As the fight went on, LM was battling the other chopper with as much bullets as he can. Since he managed to escape and took the enemy's chopper along with him, he was glad that he got another mode of transportation. But now he has the last helicopter to deal with as they spew up bullets against each other. So far it's a bit of a stalemate as the armor on the chopper protected themselves from the bullets. Thinking that this isn't getting him anywhere, the Titan had to come up with a way to take it down. Looking at the console, he spotted an option that states missiles. Rubbing his chin, he thought it was the only way to take it down. So he quickly switched it on and started to target the enemy chopper. But the pilot in charge of that chopper didn't know that he was activating the rockets until he saw a proximity warning. Looking down, he noticed what the rebel was doing and freaked out.

Brotherhood Soldier 28: "Oh shit!"

He then pulled up and was getting away from the chopper. At the same time, the missiles were fired and headed to the chopper. But the enemy flew up high into the air and avoided the missiles. LM saw this and pounded his fist in anger.

LM: "Damn it! I was so close to."

The enemy chopper was high in the air and had a good enough advantage to take it out. Pushing the two buttons, he fired more machine gun round at the helicopter. The main target, the propellers. With those gone, the rebel won't be able to fly out to the base. LM notice what the enemy was doing and drive the chopper away from the incoming firepower. Thankfully, it didn't hit the propellers and he was safe for the moment. But he needed to do something before the helicopter takes him down. Looking around, he still notices Negative Man still fighting the Brotherhood piloting the hovercrafts. Seeing this, he came up with a really good idea in killing two birds with one stone. He started to fly the chopper to the group where Negative Man was fighting with every once of his being. While at the same time, the enemy chopper saw him getting away.

Brotherhood Soldier 28: "Trying to escape huh? We'll see about that."

So the pilot lowered his chopper and followed the renegade straight forward, looking for the right moment to strike. As that was going on, Negative Man is using everything he can to get rid of the enemies on the hovercrafts. Unfortunately, with all the lightning bolts firing around him, the Doom Patrol member won't get a chance in being rid of them. Suddenly, he heard what appear to be choppers coming close by. Turning around, he saw what appear to be two enemy helicopters heading towards him. Knowing what's going to happen, he prepared himself for a huge battle. But just as he was getting ready, he noticed someone piloting the first chopper that was very familiar. Upon closer inspection, he found out that the person was none other then his new friend LM. Even without eyes, he was completely shocked by this surprise and didn't know what to think.

Negative Man: "LM?"

But then he sighed in relief and was glad that he managed to get out of the tram before it crashed. But then he peeked to the side and saw the other chopper following him. He wondered what he was up to. But as he was thinking about that, more lightening bolts attacked him and missed him by inches. He immediately flew up and avoided them just to look down and see the remaining group pointing their torrents at him. The group leader smiled and like the outcome of all of this.

Brotherhood Soldier 23: "Give it up freak. You are outnumbered, surrounded, your way out is gone, and your friend is as good as dead. There's no where to fly to."

Looking back at the two choppers and with the hovercrafts on his ass, Larry figured out what the Titan was up to. So he looked at the leader of the hovercraft group and had a nonexistent smirk on his non-existing face.

Negative Man: "Oh yeah? Well, there's only one way out of this, and that's the way of escape. See ya!"

He then flew away from the hovercrafts and straight to the two choppers. The leader looked on and told his men to follow him.

Brotherhood Soldier 23: "Looks like our friend is trying to make an escape by going to destroy the choppers men. We cannot let that happen. After him and charge up your torrents! We're going to give him a major shock therapy. Move!"

So the men started to follow the Doom Patrol member while charging their lightening torrents to full power. At the same time LM was heading straight to the hovercrafts with the other chopper tailing him. Watching his friend heading towards him, he smiled and could tell what he's doing.

LM: "That's it Larry… You got the idea… Just get closer to me and we'll perform one more move they will never expect."

As he said that, the pilot in the other chopper continues to follow him. But he doesn't realize what the Titan was going to do. After chasing him around, he realized that following him was getting boring to the guy as he grunted to himself.

Brotherhood Soldier 28: "Is this guy playing tag or something? This is getting really boring… All right buddy. You want to play follow the leader? Let's make it more interesting."

He then went to the console and switched his weapon system to missiles of his own to finish the job. With his auto targeting sensor online and waited for it to realign itself to LM's helicopter. Still, he wasn't aware of what the boy was going to do next. In a matter of seconds, the two intruders were getting close to each other while the enemies chase them to the middle. As they were getting closer, LM could tell that they were ready to finish them off. Negative Man thought this too and was prepared to handle this personally. As this was going on, both the leader and the pilot smiled to themselves and said the same thing.

Brotherhood Soldier 23 and 28: "Gotcha now you low lifes. Take this!"

Almost immediately the hovercrafts fired bolts of lightning out of their torrents while the chopper fired multiple missiles at the other. At the same time, LM's helicopter and Larry's negative body drew closer and closer to each other and about to collide while every projectile headed to them. But the moment they got close, the Doom Patrol member flew up while LM pulled up to lift the chopper up high into the air. While they were up, both projectiles criss crossed with each other and headed to the people opposite of who fired. Both the pilot and the leader saw them getting close and was shocked with total fear as they said again at the same time.

Brotherhood Soldier 23 and 28: "Holy Shit!"

They then immediately got hit by each other's projectiles and a lot of craziness happened. The leader and the group on the hovercrafts got hit by the missiles and were all blown up in the air while their dead bodies falls to the ground floor. While most of the lightning bolts hit the chopper and short-circuit it to the point that it was shut off completely. The pilot yelled out loud as the chopper went down to the floor and crashed with a fiery explosion. As all that happened, both Negative Man and LM got out of there safely and were in the clear. The rebel turned the chopper to where Larry was and gestured to him to come on in. He nodded and flew into the open compartment feeling completely safe for the moment. He then noticed his body resting in the back seat and was glad it was still intact. So he went back to his body and stretched himself out for a bit before joining his friend.

Negative Man: "You know you are cutting it a little too close right? I mean when I saw that tram falling off the track and exploding, I thought you were a goner."

LM: "Hey, you know me. Always take a risky challenge. Though I would've stopped the Tram from going off the track is someone hadn't avoided the lightening bolt that hit the terminal and went haywire completely."

Larry blinked his imaginary eyes and understood what he meant. Rubbing the back of his neck, he laughed nervously and tried to explain himself.

Negative Man: "Opss… Sorry about that. I was too busy with those hovercrafts and I didn't realize that lightning bolt hit the tram. So my bad."

LM just shrugged his shoulders and finds that to be a little funny.

LM: "Wasn't your fault Larry. We were all too busy with all of this stuff, so we can't help it. Besides, all of it wasn't a colossal loss. I've managed to hijack a helicopter and we have all the weapons necessary needed to reach the launch base and destroy everything that's in our path. Now let's take this bad boy over to the base and give the Brotherhood something chaotic."

Negative Man sighed to himself and sat next to LM in the front seat. Once they were all set, the two took the chopper to base and was ready to take the Brotherhood head on. Sure it's going to be extreme, but on the bright side, they have a ride that would take them there quicker.

* * *

As they were reaching the base, back at the train depot a group of soldiers were guarding the area while the few where trying to pry Wyoming out of the wall after his encounter with the Titan and Doom Patrol member.

Brotherhood Soldier 30: "All right… Once more on three… One… Two… Three!"

The group gave off another pull and after many failed attempts; they've managed to break the lieutenant free from the wall. The lieutenant started to stretch and felt at ease while the soldiers pant through exhaustion. He then turned to his friends to thank them on a job well done.

Lieutenant Wyoming: "Thank you chaps. Thought I was going to be stuck in that wall forever."

As he was getting himself stretched out, another soldier appeared and saluted him.

Brotherhood Soldier 31: "Sir! It's good to have you out of there sir!"

Wyoming looked at him and placed his hand to stop him.

Lieutenant Wyoming: "Save the honoring mumbo jumbo soldier. Just give me the details. What happened to our certain guests? Where are they now?"

The soldier nodded and explained what happened.

Brotherhood Soldier 31: "Yes sir! From what we could understand is that the two intruders was using the tram to reach the launch site. We had multiple hovercrafts, tanks, and choppers at their position and used everything in their power to take them out."

Lieutenant Wyoming: "And did they succeeded?"

Brotherhood Soldier 31: "We really don't know. There was a lot of chaos within the cliffs. But we did heard word that they managed to dismantled the tracks which caused the tram to plummet to the ground."

Lieutenant Wyoming: "Are the two dead?"

Brotherhood Soldier 31: "We don't know about that one either. But, there is a chopper that survived the mess and is on the way to the launch site."

Wyoming thought this through and had a really good guess on who's piloting the chopper. He turned to his soldier and gave him an order.

Lieutenant Wyoming: "Contact the watch tower and tell them that one of the choppers are heading back. Have all defenses at the ready though. Cause I got a feeling that whoever is in the chopper isn't one of our men."

The soldier saluted and responded in a booming voice.

Brotherhood Soldier 31: "Sir, Yes Sir!"

Just as he said that, there was a loud sound coming from the tunnels. Everyone turned to the left to see where the sound was coming from and saw a light coming out of the tunnels. That's when a subway train came out of the tunnels and made a complete stop. Everyone looked on and was a little confused by this unexpected event.

Lieutenant Wyoming: "Strange… I didn't know the Trainman was making his delivery rounds. Check and see what he wants."

The Brotherhood goon turned to the lieutenant and nodded. He then approached the subway as the front door to the subway opened up. That's when the Trainman came in, but he had a blank look in his eye. Almost like he was in some kind of trance for something. The soldier then approached him and asked him a question.

Brotherhood Soldier: "You there, stop! Mind telling us what are you doing here? We never thought you would come here without a simple call."

Trainman's response is a blank and flat one as he answered his question.

Trainman: "Forgive my unexpected arrival. But I have an important delivery from the Merovingian that I needed to attend."

The solider lifted an eyebrow on the Trainman and was confused.

Brotherhood Soldier 31: "A delivery? No one said anything about that, not even the Frenchman."

Trainman: "It was on a private basis is all."

Brotherhood Soldier: "I see… Well let me take a look at this delivery before I let you through."

Trainman nodded and took him to the middle of the train. Wyoming watched on and finds this to be a bit weird. Judging by the Trainman's behavior, he looked as if he was completely drunk or on drugs or something. But he let that slide and kept watching. When the Trainman and the soldier got to the middle of the train car, the soldier was getting a little aggravated.

Brotherhood Soldier 31: "Hope this delivery is worth it Trainman. We're already having issues here as it is. We got two intruders wreaking havoc all over the place. Started out with the mansion and then all over the base here. As far as we know it, they already took a tram here to get to the launching site. Thankfully, we had a group to get rid of them. Don't know if they took care of them yet. But a chopper is heading back to the launch site, so we'll see. But we have to alert control about that before the chopper lands incase it's the intruders we're hunting down."

The Trainman just remained blank and responded in the strangest tone.

Trainman: "I see… That seems very unfortunate."

Wyoming listened in and figured that the Trainman seems a little out of place. Normally, he would be cussing and acting a little rough. But now it looked like he seems sleepy and not himself as of late. Almost like he was hypnotized or something. But then he noticed something a little off. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there was some strange movement within the subway car. Putting the two together, he soon realized what's about to happen and warn the solider about it.

Lieutenant Wyoming: "Wait! Stop! Don't open that door you bloke! It's a tr-"

But before he could finish what he's saying, the train door opened up. That was when he immediately got blasted by a blue laser beam. The rest of the soldiers were alerted by it and pointed their weapons at the train. Wyoming then approached the train and ordered whoever is in there to come out.

Lieutenant Wyoming: "Don't know who's in there, but I believe its wise that you come out of there right now. Unless you want us to go in guns blazing and killing you. What will it be?"

There was a bit of silence from within the train car as the soldiers were waiting for something to happen. Suddenly, a lot of little balls came out of the door and sprinkled all over the floor. All the little balls then exploded and a huge cloud of smoke engulfed the whole building. No one didn't see anything and had their weapons at any and every direction. As they were looking, they were getting attacked by all angles. A bunch of exploding disks took out the frontal group and blew them up in seconds. High above, green energy blasts; huge rocks, and levitated objects all covered with black aurora hit the ones that were farther away from the subway. There her mini missiles that struck those that were on higher ground. Under closer combat, there were shadows of a big metal man, a rhino, and a huge woman that is the exact size of the building itself. The rest of the men were immediately got shot down by barrages of bullets, even the many guards were blasted by the much bigger blasts. Wyoming looked at all of this and couldn't believe what he was seeing. Normally, he would fight them, but judging by the smoke and the confusion going on, he doesn't know what to do. So he did the only thing he can do. He took one of the hovercrafts close by and turned it on.

Lieutenant Wyoming: "Great! This is just what we need. I better warn the general about this and fast!"

He then started the hovercraft and lifted off the ground, flying out of the train station and heading to the launch site. As he fled the scene, the smoke started to evaporate, only to reveal bodies of Brotherhood soldiers lying about. At the entrance of the subway car, three teams emerged and were in their battle poses. Those teams are none other then the Teen Titans, the Doom Patrol, and Last Hope. Robin surveyed the area and could tell that it was all taken care of.

Robin: "All right, looks like the ghost is clear. Everyone stand down."

Everyone then lowered their weapons and powers and took a quick breather. Mento then turned to the Trainman, who was still in his trance and unharmed, and nodded in accomplishment.

Mento: "Thanks for letting us take the train here Trainman. But I'm afraid we don't need your services anymore. Now, sleep…"

With a quick wave of his hand, the Trainman felt his eyelids were getting tired and he immediately fell asleep. Ultimately falling like a cut tree and landing on the floor with a loud thud. But still, the homeless man fell asleep and was snoring very loudly. Beast Boy looked on and was a little unsure about him.

Beast Boy: "Is he going to be okay? I mean I know he's a bad guy and all but still…"

Mento shook his head and explained it to his former teammate.

Mento: "Relax Beast Boy. My mind control can put anyone to sleep for a matter of hours."

Night then butted in and told BB one more thing.

Silent Night: "Besides, Trainman is a homeless person after all. So it's obvious he lacks some sleep."

Getting back to the task at hand, Robin brought everyone in and explained the plan.

Robin: "All right guys, listen up. Judging by what the soldier said, it's obvious that our friends have already reached the launch site. We need to get to that place and help him. Our best option is to follow the tracks that would take us to them."

But Robot Man interrupted him and told him something else.

Robot Man: "But what if they didn't make it? You heard what the guy said. They were ambushed by these guys and the tram was taken out. There's no telling if they survived that attack."

The Titan leader turned to him and had a smile on his face.

Robin: "Oh they survived all right. If I know LM, he always gets through with the toughest of situations. And if I'm guessing correcting, that chopper heading to the launch site must be the one LM and Negative Man hijacked. We have to reach the base and provide the two with some backup."

Kill Switch looked back at the subway car and asked about another thing while pointing at it.

Kill Switch: "Speaking of which, do you have any idea what are we going to do with all your honorary guys. We can't keep them in there forever you know. They feel like a bunch of clowns in a small car if you know what I mean."

The Boy Wonder turned to him and explained to him about it.

Robin: "They will remain there until we locate the other two. When we do, we'll provide them with all the backup they need. We just need someone to stand by until we find them."

Night then went to Rob and knew the right person for the job.

Silent Night: "No sweat. Night Owl will handle that; he's our residential watchdog on the team. He'll stay here and keep watch until then. Ain't that right Owl?"

She then turned to her watcher and waited for a response. Owl just looked at her and nodded in approval.

Night Owl: "Of course I can do that. I mean, it's an army of teenage heroes. How hard could that be?"

Silent Night: "Just stand by until its time to call you. Oh and Night Owl, don't get yourself killed."

He shrugged his shoulders and took that as a compliment.

Night Owl: "Not a problem."

With all that taken care of, Robin then decided to finish what he was saying.

Robin: "We wasting daylight here, we have to reach our friends now."

He then turned to Raven and asks for her help.

Robin: "Raven, follow the tracks and get us to the base."

Raven nodded and had her eyes glowing white.

Raven: "On it. Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!"

She then waved her hands and a huge black raven formed under them and flew them out of the station, following the vertical track. Meanwhile, Night Owl went back to the subway and kept watch, hoping no soldier comes along and mows him down.

Night Owl: "Yep. Just keeping watch to protecting a train filled with young super heroes with a variety of super powers. What's the worse that could happen?"

* * *

**That's how I will end chapter 22. Sure it was a little sucky at the end, but I had little time finishing this and I had to put the Titans and Doom Patrol someplace else. But this will get better on the next few chapters. Trust me, you won't miss them. Please Review.**


	23. Twin Magic

A**nother chapter at the ready. Too bad this took long as the rest. Got a lot of things that I had to take care of. Work, vacations, the occasional help out in the house, it's gets extremely complicated. Now that fall semester has started, I need to get through with a lot more work. But I'll still take care of everything if necessary, especially with these stories. Let's take a look at the last review, pretty much the same. No reviews, little hits, blah, blah, blah. I think I'm getting a little tired with the whole thing. But I'm not going to rest. I'll still continue with this story until I'm done with it. Here's the next chapter of Teen Matrix 2 and it's getting closer to the end. Both LM and Negative Man almost reached the Brotherhood's and the Frenchman's launching site. But after an immediate attack and storming through the place, they encounter two of Merovingian's henchmen. How will they be able to get out of this one now? Mean time, the Titans, Doom Patrol, and Last Hope continued to search for their friends. Will they be able to save them in time? Let's take a quick looky loo and see what we get.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or the Matrix.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three: Twin Magic

As the teams were following the vertical tracks to the base, both LM and Negative Man was in the chopper LM took just so they could reach their destination. As they were getting there, Larry was getting bored and wanted to do something constructed. So acting like a little kid, she looked at him and said…

Negative Man: "Are we there yet?"

The Titan groaned to himself and couldn't believe that he said that.

LM: "For the tenth time Larry, NO! God, you're just like Raven when we're in the GTO. So annoying…"

He then got to the task at hand and continued to drive the chopper to the launch site. Negative Man groaned and got a little aggravated then ever.

Negative Man: "Seriously though… How long until we reach the base? I feel uncomfortable in this seat here."

LM groaned to himself and explains to him one more time.

LM: "I told you already. We are just about there. Though we would've gotten there a little quicker by transit tram. But YOU had to dodge that lightning bolt and caused the control console to shut down, leading to the tram to disconnect and crash into the ground."

The Doom Patrol member turned to him and repeat himself once more.

Negative Man: "Hey! It was an accident! I told you I was sorry."

LM: "Yeah… Sorry didn't mean I had to get out of the tram quick before it crashed and had to commandeer one of the enemy choppers. Be glad that I was able to save your lifeless shell before it too would be destroyed by the crash. If not then you would've been a goner to begin with."

Negative Man: "All right, you got me there. You did save my body from obliteration. But it looks like you haven't taken good care of it yet. Looks like its in more disrepair then ever."

He looked at his own body and saw what happened to it. Though it was in one piece the bandages were sticking out in many places and the uniform itself was ripped to shreds. LM took a quick peek at that and groaned to himself.

LM: "I'm sorry. I wish I had time to help clean yourself up. But I'm so caught up in this firefight that I don't have time making your shell pretty."

The Doom Patrol member looked at him and gave off a deep glare behind his emotionless face. LM was sweating a little and looked back at the air, knowing that he has to control the chopper at all times. As he was looking back, he noticed something in the distance.

LM: "Hey Larry, check that area close by. Do you see it?"

Larry took a closer look at what the renegade was seeing. What they saw was another base that serves as a private airport with a launch pad that contains the rocket standing by. Starring at this, the two knew what it was.

Negative Man: "Looks like that's the launch site. Wow… The place looks amazing! Never really thought this Frenchman has his own airport."

LM: "Well with so much power and money, Merovingian wants of have everything imaginable. And an airport is a good example of his big ego. Looks like they are about ready to launch it. We need to get there quick before they launch it."

Larry nodded as their chopper flew closer to their destination. But as they were getting there, they heard a voice from the radio transmitter.

Vampire Guard 74: _"This is watch tower 2 reporting to Chopper 12. Do you read? Please respond immediately. What happened at the chasm? I need an answer."_

LM and Negative Man looked down at the radio transmitter and could tell that the enemy thought it was the pilot driving the chopper. Larry then looked at his friend and said to him in a worried voice.

Negative Man: "Great! Now they think that we're on their side. What are we going to do?"

The rebel turned to him and knew how to avoid this one.

LM: "Relax… I got this one covered. Just watch and learn."

He then got to the radio and turned it on. With the walkie-talkie in his hand, he cleared his throat and started to respond in an impersonating voice.

LM: "This is Chopper 12 reporting in. I read you loud and clear Watch Tower 2. Threat has been neutralized and area is clear. We're on our way back to the launch site for an immediate refueling and ammo installation. Over?"

The Doom Patrol member looked at him and rolled his imaginary eyes completely, thinking that this was completely stupid. The person at the tower responded back.

Vampire Guard 74: _"Roger that Chopper 12. Proceed landing on pad 1 and stand by. Over?"_

LM smirked and liked where this was going.

LM: "Copy that Tower 2. Stand by…"

Once he turned off the radio, he looked at his friend and told him that it worked.

LM: "See? What I tell ya? Worked like a charm…"

But Negative Man ain't buying it and finds it to be a little stupid.

Negative Man: "Oh please… Do you really think that they would fall of it?"

LM: "Oh but of course. That vampire didn't even realize that us two are going to infiltrate the launch site. I'm sure Merovingian and the Brotherhood are going to be in for a big surprise."

The chopper then continued to fly over the mountains, reaching towards the launch site that was getting closer to them by the second.

* * *

At the watchtower of the private airport, the guard contacting the chopper relaxed at the control panel and thought it was another one of those days. Just then, another vamperic solider came in and asked the other about that chopper.

Vampire Guard 75: "Hey! You're sleeping on the job again? We have to be on alert! One of those Brotherhood guys said that a chopper is coming to this area. They have reason to believe the intruders must be in that chopper. We need to prepare for them."

There was a bit of silence and the one on radio duty was still resting, not responding back to his comrade. So he decided to yell at him just to get his attention.

Vampire Guard 75: "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!?"

The guard then started to stir and responded very tiredishly.

Vampire Guard 74: "Yeah, yeah… I hear ya. There was a chopper that I contacted minutes ago. The pilot seems to be honest and doesn't pose much of a threat. So I let them land here."

The other guard looks at him suspiciously and asked him something else.

Vampire Guard 75: "Really? Well then what did that pilot said?"

Vampire Guard 74: "He said something about destroying the intruders and are on the way for a refueling and ammo replenishing. That's all."

The other guard rubbed his chin and finds it to be a bit suspicious.

Vampire Guard 75: "I see… Let me talk to them for a second."

* * *

Back at the chopper, both LM and Negative Man were getting close to their destination. Just as they were reaching it, they heard a different voice coming from the radio.

Vampire Guard 75: _"This is Watch Tower 2 contacting Chopper 2. Please respond at once!"_

Both friends look at the radio and realize that something is wrong. Negative Man looked at the renegade and had a stern look on his face. LM just got the walkie-talkie and responded back with his fake voice.

LM: "This is Chopper 12 reporting in. We are five minutes away from the launch site and will land shortly. What seems to be the problem Watch Tower 2?"

Vampire Guard 75: _"According to my colluege here, you are coming in to refuel and stock up on ammo. Am I correct?"_

There was some silence, as the rebel didn't know what to do. So he answered the guard's question.

LM: "Why yes. Yes I did say that. Is there a problem with that?"

Vampire Guard 75: _"Why yes there is a problem. We've already fueled the tanks up in the choppers before they left. And the ammo we don't replenish until once a week. That chopper your in has enough ammunition until the next few days. And that fuel could be 75% fuel at the moment. There's no way that chopper your in could be empty after fifteen minutes."_

There was a bit of silence as LM starred on with a blank expression on his face.

LM: "Oh… Right… Didn't realize that for one second. Should've gotten the memo or something."

After realizing what he heard, the guard then something else.

Vampire Guard 75: _"And what's up with your voice? It sounds like your throat is a little sore. Are you having a sore throat or something?"_

Again, LM gasped and could tell that this guard is finding out something. So he started to lie to his teeth.

LM: "Um… Yes, I have a sore throat. That's right. In fact, I do feel a little under the weather." Cough, cough… "As you can hear, I am a little sick. But it's all right; I can still work under these conditions. Got to keep my track record in check right? Right?"

There was a bit of silence until the guard spoke up again, this time in a really angry voice.

Vampire Guard 75: _"Hey… Wait a second! No one doesn't go to work when they're sick. Who are you? What are you doing in that chopper? I demand answers!"_

Now LM's done for it as he did the one thing he would do when a plan like that fails.

LM: "Hold please!"

He then took out his pistol and fired it at the radio, destroying it completely. Negative Man heard all this and sighed to himself, looking at the Titan with sheer sternness.

Negative Man: "You were saying?"

The rebel looked at his friend and told him to shut it.

LM: "Just shut up and help me get all weapons at the ready. Looks like we're going to have a warm welcome after all."

* * *

Back at the Watch Tower, the guard tried to contact the chopper but all he got was nothing but static.

Vampire Guard 75: "Hello? Is anyone reading me? Answer me damn it!"

Still, there was just static in the headset. Feeling completely upset, he slammed the headset into the ground and cussed.

Vampire Guard 75: "Shit! Those two are already here. Alert the entire site! Have all defenses ready. We cannot let them reach the launch site!"

He then turned to the guard on the chair and had a sternful look on his face.

Vampire Guard 75: "We're going to have a long talk after this."

He then left the watchtower while warning the base about the situation.

* * *

All over the place, the entire site was on the critical zone. Tanks and torrents were in position while missile launches were activated. Within the area, Merovingian and the Brotherhood were approaching the launching area. As they were getting there, the alarms were blaring and soldiers were under high alert. Merovingian looked around and wondered what it going on.

Merovingian: "What is the meaning of this? Je demande des réponses!"

General Immortus heard it too and contacted one of his men on the comm. earpiece.

General Immortus: "Report. What is going on?"

He heard one of the soldiers respond to his concern.

Brotherhood Soldier 32: _"Intruders are heading to the launch site sir. They were detected on route."_

Immortus blinked a couple of times and was in complete shock.

General Immortus: "How is that possible? The tram was destroyed when it was reaching the site. They should've been destroyed."

Brotherhood Soldier 32: _"I don't think that's hardly the case general. One of the watchtowers picked up one of the choppers that were heading back from the crash site. Judging by what the guard's are saying, it's obvious that the intruders are in the chopper. They must've hijacked one of the choppers just so they could get a direct route to the launch site. We've already got the defenses at the ready. They won't reach the site."_

The General listened in and warned the soldier about them.

General Immortus: "Just keep your guard up. If they made it this far, it would be a matter of time before they reach the launch site."

Brotherhood Soldier 32: _"Understood. We'll keep you posted if anything comes up."_

The general then shut off his comm. and turned to the others for the bad news."

General Immortus: "It would seem the intruders have managed to survive the crash and is on their way to the site with our chopper they stole."

Merovingian heard that and smirked about the news.

Merovingian: "Then it would seem that you have failed General. Not only that your lieutenant has failed in stopping them, but they seem to have defeated all of your men and is on their way here at any moment. Tu me rends malade…"

Brain then chimed in and told him about this predicament.

Brain: _**"Merovingian, you should know what happened out there wasn't the general's fault. He has all the experience in every war since history started. His methods are flawless. It's the two intruders that are causing all of this. Though we have faced Negative Man and his team many times, this LM is more vicious and dangerous then we expected. He's not like the Titans we apprehended once. He's almost like an animal."**_

Merovingian rolled his eyes around and groaned to himself.

Merovingian: "Aye Yei Yei. You have no idea how this rebel does business. He was taught by his successor and has his own way in fighting and surviving. He thwarted my plans twice and doesn't care about authority. He won't rest until he gets what he wants. And believe me, this boy is nothing but the devil himself."

* * *

Up in the air, the chopper was getting closer to the launch site. LM looked on and saw tanks, missile pods, gun torrents, and soldiers all lined up and ready to take the chopper down. The rebel looked on and smiled sinisterly.

LM: "Aw… Isn't that cute. They have rolled out the red carpet for us."

Negative Man looked at it too but didn't like the odds at all.

Negative Man: "Maybe we should fall back on this plan of yours. That looks like a lot of security. We should rethink our strategy."

But the rebel shook his head and explained the situation to him.

LM: "Negative Larry. It's only a matter of time before they start launching that satellite. We need to act now while we still have time. Besides, there's no turning back now!"

He then thrusted the engines forward as the chopper sped to its destination. At the same time, the soldiers looked on and spotted the chopper heading towards them. When they noticed that it was the enemy chopper, the one leading the group turned to the others and gave them the order.

Brotherhood Soldier 33: "There's the chopper men. Remember, even if it's our own, the intruders are on it. We need to destroy the chopper by any means necessary. We can't let the intruders reach the launch pad. Move!"

The group scattered and went to position to attack. In the chopper, LM saw the soldiers getting ready and knew the time has come to attack. So he got all the weapons in position and was ready for a fight.

LM: "Here they come… Ya ready Larry?"

The Doom Patrol member was hesitant about this and responded back in a nervous voice.

Negative Man: "Do I have an option to leave the chopper in case this shit hits the fans?"

The rebel laughed it up and gripped the steering wheel ready for a fight.

LM: "Too late to back down bud. We're going in!"

He then pushed the wheel down and the chopper descended to the ground. Negative Man quickly fastens his seatbelt and was bracing for impact. The leader looked at the chopper heading to them and thought these guys are crazy. He then turned to the others and gave them a fair warning.

Brotherhood Soldier 33: "Here they come! Fire on that chopper men!"

All units got into position and target the rouge helicopter. Once they were in place and had their sights in range, the leader commanded them to…

Brotherhood Soldier 33: "FIRE!"

The goons then launch an arsenal of bullets and rockets right at the chopper. Explosions and flying bullets were all over the chopper but they all missed it. And although there were a few hits, it wasn't enough to take the enemies down. LM looked down and was getting closer to their defenses while Larry was holding on tight, praying not to get killed. As they were getting closer, the rebel readies their weapons and waited for the right moment to strike back. The leader of the group looked on and wondered about this tactic the renegade was performing.

Brotherhood Soldier 33: "Hmmm…. What are those fools doing?"

As the chopper drew closer to the ground, the Titan looked on and waited for the right moment to shoot. Once he was a few feet closer to the ground, he pulled up and said in a booming voice.

LM: "Now! Fire everything!"

Negative Man nodded and pushed a few buttons while hanging on. Just like that, the chopper started to fire missiles and machine gun ammo at the lower floor, destroying everything in its wake. The leader panicked and ducked down to take cover. Thankfully, he was able to survive the onslaught, but he was pissed off about what they did. Getting up, he looked around to see nothing but destruction all around him. Tanks burst into flames, jeeps were trashed, and men were killed in the path of the chopper. He then looked up at the chopper and saw it infiltrated the launch site and was heading to its destination. He then pointed up to the chopper and continued to bark out orders.

Brotherhood Soldier 33: "They're getting away! Take them out!"

On the rooftops of buildings, gun torrents and missiles launchers target the chopper and opened fire. At the same time, guards were positioned at the windows and used their rifles and shoot it down. The chopper maneuvered around, trying to avoid the incoming projectiles. Though the armor is impenetrable, it would be a matter of time before the rockets take it down. Negative Man looked at all of this and was scared to death.

Negative Man: "You know, I would've felt more safe back at the dungeon. I'm sure Eddie is less dangerous then you."

But LM didn't listen as he told him to keep firing.

LM: "Just shut up and shoot everything you see! We must reach the launch site before it's too late!"

He pushed a few buttons on the console and used the machine gun torrents to shoot down the guards that were using the windows for fire. The Doom Patrol member clicked a couple of buttons and launched more missiles at the enemy torrents themselves. And although they missed their targets, it did hit the buildings, blowing up floors and killing soldiers on impact. They continued to fly further to the area while dodging all the flying projectiles in the process. They then retaliated by firing their own weapons and destroying everything in their path. Buildings the torrents rested on were blown off, men were killed and a path of destruction was created. As they were having a blast an arsenal of tanks showed up and target the helicopter. They all immediately fired and sent explosive shells right at the intruders. LM saw this and knew they were in trouble. He pushed the lever down and the chopper accelerated up, missing the projectiles by mere inches. Sighing in relief, he looked at the tanks and noticed that they were going to go for another round.

LM: "Looks like those tanks won't let us pass. Larry, can you take the tanks out for me? Don't think these weapons would get rid of them."

Larry looked at the tanks all lined up in a row and found them to be easy targets for him. He smiled behind his bandaged face and was ready for action.

Negative Man: "Why not? Better then getting shot at in a helicopter."

He then left his bandaged body as his negative side flew out of the chopper and headed to the tanks. The group of tanks saw the being heading to them and changed targets, firing again with sheer force. The Doom Patrol member avoided the explosive shells and headed to the tanks while explosions were seen in the background. When he reached the floor, the tanks then fired their torrents at him. With the bullets heading towards him, Larry phased through the ground and disappeared into the floor while the bullets missed him, a lot. The men inside the tanks were a little confused and wondered where he went.

Brotherhood Soldier 34: "Where'd he go?"

The cannons turned one direction to the next, hoping to find their target. But just as they were searching, one of the tanks short-circuited and exploded in a fiery blast. In seconds, a black metal being flew up and stood its ground in front of the other tanks. That being was none other then Negative Man himself as he was floating with his arms crossed. All the tanks looked at him and started to fire. He immediately sank back to the ground and avoided in getting killed. The tanks looked on and wondered where he was. Just then all the tanks short-circuited as the soldiers opened the lid to get out of there. But that was all too late as the tanks exploded and everyone was dead. With all the tanks nothing left but melted metal, Larry phased out of the floor and was proud of his work.

Negative Man: "Man, how dense could these people be?"

Up in the air, LM continued to fly the chopper while maneuvering it to avoid all the dangers within the place. Rockets and bullets continued to fly as he took down as many threats as he could muster. Up in the air, he saw more enemies coming to him with hovercrafts. Looking at them, he targeted the flying objects and shoots them down with his torrents. Bullet after bullet, he took all of them down with the greatest of ease. But then, more soldiers came down on the chopper with more hovercrafts and shot the chopper down with their own torrents. Even if the chopper is bullet proof, there's still a nagging feeling that they might destroy the propellers on top and on the tail. So he continued to shoot the hovercrafts down as much as he could. But with more of them coming, it was impossible to take them all on. Larry looked up too and could tell that his friend needed some more help. So he flew up in the air and headed straight to the group that were on the hovercrafts. With one swift move, he ultimately took down half the crafts while LM disposed of the rest. With everyone gone, LM looked up at the Doom Patrol member and smiled.

LM: "Thanks for the help! Thought I was a goner."

Negative Man looked down at his friend and nodded with appreciation. But it wasn't over yet as they have more obstacles to pass. The two immediately split up and decided to take them on in different ways. Negative Man was in the ground to take down the soldiers and destroy every vehicle in his path while LM use the chopper for aerial assault on the enemies in the buildings and the torrents on top. As they were making their way through the area, negative Man notice a group of Brotherhood robots in the path. He smiled and thought this was easy.

Negative Man: "More robots? At least make it interesting."

He then flew straight to them as they started to fire at him with their lasers. The negative being then swiveled and turned in a couple of directions to avoid the shots. As he drew closer, he phased through all of them and they exploded on contact. With the path cleared he flew ahead to reach the launching pad. Up in the air, LM was having a blast as he use the chopper to take down anything he sees. He then saw a couple of cannon torrents resting on a few buildings with soldiers on stand by. One of the soldiers saw the chopper heading their way and turned to the others to warn them.

Brotherhood Soldier 34: "He's coming men! Everyone get into position! Load the cannons! We cannot let them reach the site!"

Everyone got into their places and loaded their guns. Once they were in position, they target the rebel and prepared to fire. The moment they have their sights set on the rebel, an order was given out.

Brotherhood Soldier 34: "Open fire!"

All the soldiers shoot the cannons just so they can destroy the enemy helicopter. Quickly the Titan maneuvered his ride just to avoid the cannon shells. Once he was able to avoid the large projectiles, he looked on and was impressed.

LM: "Not bad boys, but let's see if you can face my weapons."

He flipped a few switches to find the perfect weapon for this situation. Finding the right weapon needed, he pushed the triggers and fired the mini missiles on the wings. All of the missiles hit the cannons and blew them up along with killing the soldiers that were on it. With the buildings smoldering on top, LM shook his head and couldn't help but to laugh.

LM: "Man, these bastards are so stupid."

Just then, more men started to appear through the windows and more at the torrents on top of the buildings. He then smirked and was liking where this was going.

LM: "More toys for me to play huh? All right then, let's play."

He pushed the triggers and started to load more shots at the hostiles. So far the fight was going to the good guys. Both LM and Negative Man were dishing out enemies left and right from both land and in the air. But just because they are doing a good job on it doesn't mean that the enemy had gotten smarter. In the distance, there was a group of men stationed in the middle of the airport runway with a huge cannon in the center. One of the soldiers was looking through the binoculars, making a quick search of the place. But as he was searching, he saw explosions high and low. Taking a closer look, he saw what appears to be a chopper in the air while there was a black entity at the lower floor. Knowing who they are, he alerted the leader.

Brotherhood Soldier 35: "Sir! We got contact! Three o clock!"

The leader took the soldier's goggles and used them to take a look himself. When he saw both the chopper and the Doom Patrol member, he lowered the binoculars and had a serious look on his face.

Brotherhood Soldier 36: "Here they come…"

He turned to his men and gave them strict orders.

Brotherhood Soldier 36: "It would seem that the first squad had failed to stop the intruders. But this time we won't fail. With the help of this baby, we'll take down the chopper post haste. Charge up the EMP cannon! I want it at full power. We're going to need a distraction. Send in the choppers!"

Meanwhile, both the rebel and the negative being were at the runway and were halfway there. Upon flying, LM noticed something from the distance. By the looks of it, it appears to be some type of rocket ship straight from NASA. On the top of the rocket is an object that had solar wings close together. It was obvious that it was none other then the satellite he needed to stop.

LM: "There it is. That's the satellite we need to stop. I just hope that I don't run into any trouble along the way."

The moment he said that, three choppers came out of the blue and headed straight to him with weapons at the ready. He sighed and was a little pissed by this.

LM: "More choppers? They are really that desperate? Oh well… Might as well take them down and head down there as quick as possible."

He got the targeting sensors at the ready and armed his weapons. Once he got it all together, he placed his hands on the trigger and was prepared to take them on. Once the target sensors locked on to the enemy choppers, he pushed the triggers and began firing. Rockets, machine gun fire, and missiles rocketed to the enemy crafts and blew them up instantly. LM smiled and was glad he took care of them. But what he didn't know was they distracted him when the real threat was close by. The leader looked at the action with his goggles and liked it.

Brotherhood Soldier 36: "Hmm… A couple of sacrifices for the greater good. Is the cannon charged?"

One of the soldiers approached the leader and saluted to him.

Brotherhood Soldier 35: "Yes sir! The EMP cannon is primed and ready."

Brotherhood Soldier 36: "Good… Target the chopper. Fire when ready."

The people in charge of the cannon targeted the chopper and were on stand by. Meanwhile the rebel finished off with the choppers attacking him and was on his way to the launch site.

LM: "That took care of the opposition. Now let's head to the site. Strange though… Everything seemed a little too easy."

As he was heading straight to his destination, the cannon was done moving and targeted the Titan in the air.

Brotherhood Soldier 35: "EMP cannon in place. Ready to fire on your order."

The leader nodded and knew that it was at the ready. So he starts to tell them to fire.

Brotherhood Soldier 36: "Excellent… Fire!"

The cannon started to charge up and fired at LM's chopper. The rebel almost notices the light to the left and turned to that direction to see the plasma ray heading towards him. His eyes were wide and was completely and utterly surprised.

LM: "Shit!"

He lifted the chopper lever up and the helicopter flew up, missing him by inches. He took a breather and was able to get out of there in time. The leader looked on and was a little disappointed by it.

Brotherhood Soldier 36: "Hmph… Lucky miss… Fire again!"

The cannon then fired a second shot and it missed once more. Negative Man was at the ground watching the action taking place. And that really pissed him off.

Negative Man: "Damn! They are really pulling all the stops! Better destroy that cannon before it takes that chopper down."

He flew to the cannon, hoping to destroy it. But as he was reaching it, the leader saw the being and knew what it was doing.

Brotherhood Soldier 36: "Looks like his friend is going to stop us. Well we got a gift for him too. Take him out!"

The group got into position and had their rifles at the ready. But they aren't ordinary rifles they were holding. In their hands were pulse rifles, designed to obliterate anything in their path, including negative beings. Targeting the Doom Patrol member, they opened fire and a huge energy pulse came out of them and headed towards him. He saw the pulse projectiles and flew around in many directions just to avoid them. He looked back and noticed a few of them hit the vehicles and crates and they explode on impact.

Negative Man: "Now they have over powered weapons?! The Brotherhood seems to be growing smarter. Better take the lower approach."

He then lowered to the floor and phased through it. The leader looked on and could tell what he's doing.

Brotherhood Soldier 36: "Looks like he's going to attack us from beneath. He won't hide that easily. Shoot the ground!"

The men lowered their weapons and fired at the ground. The hits destroyed the floor and let chunks of the asphalt fly about. But they didn't hit the negative being as they have no idea on where he was beneath the ground. What they didn't realize is that he managed to survive the onslaught and appeared in the middle of the group. That's when he started to punch every henchman around him. The leader turned back to see his men getting clobbered by the Doom Patrol member.

Brotherhood Soldier 36: "Damn! He's smarter then I expected. Get him! Get him!"

Everyone got their weapons at the enemy and fired at him. He then flew up high in the air and avoided the shots. Unfortunately for the men, some of them just got hit by their own projectiles and were blown away. The rest of the guards then pointed upwards and kept on firing, hoping to take the intruder down. Negative Man just simply flew all over the area trying not to get hit. Once he found an opening, he dived down and knocked as many out as he could. He then flew back up and did the same type of strategy. As he was doing that, the EMP cannon fired another round at the chopper LM was on. He piloted the chopper to turn left and avoided another round of the electrical blast. Getting out of the attack, he shook his head and was getting a little aggravated.

LM: "Good God! These guys aren't fooling around! Gotta put an end to this and fast!"

He looked at the cannon and notice that it was recharging for another go. He knew that he has one shot to finish this. He pushed a few nodes on the controls to activate all weapons on the chopper. In a few seconds, every gun, rocket, and missile were armed and ready for some serious damage. The rebel then got his targeting sensor at the ready and aimed at the cannon itself. With everything in place, he smiled and was ready to give out the final blow.

LM: "Time to say Sayonara."

He was about to push the triggers and end it all. But as he was going to do that, an enemy chopper appeared out of nowhere and shot up the rebel's chopper. It didn't destroy the helicopter, but it ticks him off.

LM: "What the… I thought I took those bastards down! Better get rid of him fast!"

He turned the chopper to the enemy's direction and fired the bullets at it followed by a few missiles. The attack destroyed the chopper as it falls to the ground in a ball of flames. With it taken care of, the rebel turned back to stop the cannon. But just as he was about ready to take it down, he saw the cannon was at full power and in seconds of firing.

LM: "Shit! I need to pull up!"

He then lifted his chopper into the air and hope that he would avoid it. But then, more choppers came from a distance and were prepared to take the rebel down. He sighed to himself and didn't like this one bit.

LM: "Damn! This won't be easy."

So he continued to fire as much as he can in order to avoid the EMP blast. At the same time, the negative being continued to beat up soldiers in almost everywhere and avoiding all of the pulse cannon shots. When he looked up, he saw the cannon ready to fire another shot and turned to the chopper his friend has in his procession.

Negative Man: "Crap… This is not good."

He then looked around and noticed the Brotherhood soldiers surrounding him with pulse rifles at the ready.

Negative Man: "This is not good at all."

The leader looked on and smiled so viciously at his accomplishment, laughing to himself so silently.

Brotherhood Soldier 36: "What's wrong Doom Patrol lackey? Feeling overrun? Come now, you already know that you can't beat us. So why delay the inevitable? Just surrender yourself now and I promise that you won't be harmed in any way. So what do you say?"

Larry looked back at the cannon and realizes that it was about to fire. With very little time to spare, he looked at the leader of the pack and shook his head.

Negative Man: "Sorry, but I haven't come this far to give up yet."

He immediately flew to the cannon just so he could stop it. The leader lowered his brow and thought he would make that decision.

Brotherhood Soldier: "Stop him! Make sure he doesn't reach the EMP cannon!"

The group opened fire and sent pulse blasts right to the Doom Patrol member. Larry kept on avoiding all the projectiles as he drew closer to the cannon. As he was reaching the place, the guards that are operating the cannon saw the negative being and got their rifles out. They started to fire a plum of bullets hoping to be rid of the enemy. With little to no choice, he dived into the ground and avoided all known shots imaginable. Everyone stopped what they're doing and looked for their mysterious intruder. While on stand by, the cannon was charged to full power and ready to fire. One of the soldiers looked at the leader and told him about it.

Brotherhood Soldier 37: "Sir, the cannon is charged and ready? Permission to fire?"

The leader looked at his subordinate and told him to do so.

Brotherhood Soldier 36: "Fire it! Take that chopper down now before it reaches and launch site!"

The soldier nodded and approaches the console that operates the cannon. Seconds before he would press the red button, Negative Man came up from the metal floor and surprised the soldiers.

Negative Man: "I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?"

The group panicked and fired their weapons at the Doom Patrol member. But he imaginably smirked and took each of them down at light speed. One of the soldiers was able to duck from the attack and pushed the red button to fire. Within seconds the cannon charged up and was prepared to fire ahead. Negative Man looked up at the cannon charging while he turned back to see LM finishing off the enemy choppers. Putting the two together, he fears the worse.

Negative Man: "No!"

He moved to the solider and punched him squarely in the jaw, knocking him off completely. He then flew straight through the cannon and overloaded before if can blow up. Unfortunately, the cannon fired and hit the chopper on contact the same time it exploded in a firely mess. In the chopper, the rebel could feel the electrical pulse all over the place the moment of impact. Electricity swirled all over the place and the systems within were frying up. LM panicked as he tried to regain control.

LM: "Shit! I'm hit! I'm hit! I can't hold her for much longer!"

He kept on steering it, but it proves to be a little hard with the engines failing. When the cannon blew up, Larry flew out of there and check to see if his friend is all right. But when he saw the chopper spiraling out of control, he was scared for his life.

Negative Man: "Oh no… I'm too late!"

With his own shell in jeopardy, he did the only thing he could do. He flew up to the helicopter and went through it, going into his body and next to the Titan. LM looked at him and was angry about it.

LM: "Where were you?! I was getting my ass kicked by choppers and the EMP cannon blast me!"

Larry looked at him and explained it to him quickly.

Negative Man: "Sorry LM. I was a little busy."

LM: "Well, your busy frenzy has cost us an all expense paid trip to the launch site. The systems are malfunctioning and I can't control it. Have to make an emergency landing somewhere. Just hang on!"

He kept on hanging on as much as he could as he steer the down chopper as much as he could. But as it was spinning out of control, he knew he wouldn't be able to land it. Hovering over one of the hangars, he cursed and knew this was bad.

LM: "Fuck! This chopper won't make it. We have to bail out right now!"

Negative Man nodded as he and the rebel unbuckled their seat belts.

Negative Man: "You don't have to tell me twice!"

The two got off the chairs and headed to the open doorway. When they got to the edge, they were over the hanger as the chopper spinned out of control. When he saw the windows under them, he smiled and knew how to get out.

LM: "All right, on my mark, we'll jump."

Larry looked at him and was a little unsure about this.

Negative Man: "You sure this would work?"

LM: "Well we have no choice in the matter right?"

Just as they were above the windows, LM told him to jump.

LM: "Now! Jump!"

The two made a jump out of the helicopter and to the roof, smashing the glass on the way and into the building. As they made it out of there safely, the chopper spinned like crazy and smash through the roof, exploding on impact and was caught on fire. The Brotherhood soldiers watched the whole thing taken place and was amazed by the show. But the leader looked on and smiled at the success of the cannon. He turned on his comm. in the helmet and contacted the general.

Brotherhood Soldier 36: "General Immortus? This is Unit 40. We've encountered the intruders and used the EMP cannon to take it down. Though our cannon was destroyed, we were successful in taking the intruders down."

* * *

At the hanger that's close to the launch site, the general listened in on the news and was glad that the enemy was taken down. But he wanted to know a few things.

General Immortus: "Did you find the bodies?"

Brotherhood Soldier 36: _"No sir. They've just crashed in Hanger 15. No way anyone would survive that."_

The general thought about that for a second and could tell that couldn't be good. So he responded with the least of concern.

General Immortus: "Stand by until I give the order to search."

He then looked at the Brain and told him the situation.

General Immortus: "Good news Brain. It would seem our men managed to take down the intruders chopper with them in it."

Brain: _**"Sounds like it. Then what's the problem?"**_

General Immortus: "We don't know if the two survived the crash. Judging by what the squad leader said, they crashed near Hanger 15. No word if they survived it yet."

Merovingian: "They survived…"

The Brain turned to the Frenchmen and was confused by this.

Brain: _**"I beg your pardon?"**_

Merv looked at the Brain and told him truthfully.

Merovingain: "I know this boy more then you. He can survive anything, including a helicopter crash. Il n'abandonne jamais. Pas du tout."

Brain: _**"Then if that's the case and they survived the crash, we might have to check if they made it out of there alive."**_

The general nodded and decided to take action.

General Immortus: "I'll send a search team to find some survivors. If they did make it, then they would be taken care of and sent back to prison."

But Merovingian turned to the general and told him not to.

Merovingian: "Ce ne sera pas nécessaire."

Immortus looked at him and was confused.

General Immortus: "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

Merovingian: "I said that won't be necessary. I have already sent someone to take care of intruders. Once they find them, they will take care of them, swiftly."

Brain: _**"And what makes you think they will succeed while your generals did not?"**_

He then looked at the Brain and had a satisfying look on his face.

Merovingian: "Reposez-vous assurer à mon ami. Unlike the other generals that serve me, this two were undeafeted. Ils ne manqueront pas. Je vous le promets."

Inside Hanger 15, the debris and fire from the chopper could be seen in the background, as the place was a mess cause of the two intruders. Not far from the mess, a row of crates was completely smashed and there's nothing but broken wood from within. Almost immediately, the crates blew up and scattered all over the floor. Out from the rubble, LM and Negative Man emerged from crash and were safe, at the moment at least. Looking at the crash site where their helicopter was, the rebel sighed and was in complete disgust.

LM: "Great… And our chopper is down."

Negative Man looked at him and apologized to him.

Negative Man: "Sorry about that. Thought I was able to take the cannon down before it could fire."

The rebel looked at him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

LM: "Hey! You did your best. It's just that you were a little late on stopping the cannon. Anyways, what's done is done. Our main concern now is getting to the launch site before it's too late. Better find some other mode of transportation and fast, before a search team finds us."

Larry nodded as the two headed for the way out. What they didn't know was as they were walking away, two figures emerged from the floor from behind them with wavy dreadlocks. As they were walking, the Doom Patrol member started to realize something.

Negative Man: "That's strange. I don't see any Brotherhood goons coming to get us."

The renegade turned to him and asked him about that.

LM: "What do you mean Larry?"

The negative being turned to him and explained the whole thing to him.

Negative Man: "Well, for starters if the Doom Patrol jet was attack and taken down, the Brotherhood would send a search team to find the bodies. A part of which we survive and we beat them up. But this time however, they haven't come to find us yet. It's really weird…"

LM noticed this too and could understand his concern. He saw stuff like this before. When he was the leader of Last Hope, there always sticky situations involving surviving crashes with his own team. And normally if something like that happens, they would survive crashes like that and give the enemy a surprise of their lives. But this is different. Real different. That's when he thought of something really important.

LM: "Maybe this has something to do with the Frenchman. This is his territory anyways."

Negative Man: "And what makes you say that?"

LM: "Well, this is his place and all of this stuff belongs to him. So it's obvious that he would get men of his own to handle the search. But this is completely different. Almost like he is giving us the element of…"

"Surprise?"

The two immediately turned around to see who said that. When they turned around, they saw two individuals standing in front of them with the flames in the background. The two were identical from the white skin completion, the same clothes they were, and the white dreadlocks on their heads. LM looked at them and knew who they are.

LM: "The Twins. Why am I not surprised?"

Negative Man turned to him and was surprised.

Negative Man: "You know these two?"

LM turned to him and answered his question.

LM: "Why shouldn't I be? These two are Merovingian's personal assassins and very dangerous individuals. And believe me, they are indestructible and undefeated."

The Twins looked at each other then looked back at the rebel.

Twin 1: "How nice that you remember us LM."

Twin 2: "It's a shame it will be the last time you will see us."

The renegade crossed his arms and wasn't excited about this.

LM: "Gee… I'm quite flattered…."

Larry looked at the two and thought they were nothing and turned to his friend with confidence on his face.

Negative Man: "What's the big deal LM? Those guys don't look too tough. We can take them on!"

But the Titan turned to him and told his it wasn't easy.

LM: "I don't think that's the case friend. See, these twins here, they were programs from the old Matrix. When monsters and legends exist like vampires and werewolves. You've already seen them back at the Chateau right? Those were vampire programs that serve the Frenchmen in many ways. These two are a different kind of programs from the old Matrix. Their abilities are… Well, let's just say they are impervious to harm."

The Doom Patrol member did a double take and was confused about this. But he was still confident that he would take them on.

Negative Man: "They still don't look that tough. And I can prove it! Just watch me."

He then let his negative side pop out of his body and headed straight towards the twins. He thought he was going to succeed and take them down with one blow. But just as he was about to do that, the twins went to the defensive. The two went completely transparent with their bodies having a light green hue and their dreadlocks really wavy. The negative being did hit them, but he went right through them without a scratch. He then looked back at the twins and was shocked by this unexpected event.

Negative Man: "What?!"

He then flew back and went back to his body, still shocked as he rubbed his head.

Negative Man: "I don't get it! I thought I had them in my sights and the next minute I phased through them. How did they do that?"

LM just sighed to himself and explained it to him thoroughly.

LM: "Yeah… I was going to tell you about that. The twins are actually ghost programs. That means that they can phase through just about anything and bullets, swords, and physical attacks can't harm them. Trust me, these two are no Casper."

Negative Man turned to him and was furious by this.

Negative Man: "And you didn't tell me this sooner?!"

LM: "Hey, I did try to warn ya."

As they were arguing, the Twins returned to normal and interrupted their squavel.

Twin 1: "Hate to interrupt this argument but we need to take you in."

Twin 2: "Failure to comply will be painful."

The intruders looked at each other and knew now isn't the time to fight it with each other. Not since they have to reach the launch site and stop the satellite from launching. They got into position and started to put together a plan.

Negative Man: "So, how do we approach this?"

LM: "That part is complicated. With the twins' ability and tag team techniques, they are nearly impossible. But if we keep them separate, we stand a chance against them."

Negative Man: "And how are we going to defeat them?"

LM: "That part I'm working on right now."

Larry sighed to himself and knew this was too good to be true.

Negative Man: "Wow… Some plan…"

LM: "Hey! I'm trying to improvise here."

The twins looked on and couldn't help but to laugh at their plan.

Twin 1: "Try as best you can my friends."

Twin 2: "But you will never defeat us."

The two friends got into their stances all ready to fight while the twins stood there, knowing that they have no choice but to surrender. LM took a peak at his friend and told him what he's going to do.

LM: "You take the one on the left. I'll go with the one on the right."

Negative Man: "Which left? Yours or mine?"

He groaned to himself and told his friend straightforward.

LM: "Just get the person that's in front of you!"

He then charged in and headed straight to the twin that's in front of him. With so much focus, he jumped up and gave the first twin a swift knee to the chin. Soon after that, he flew high and landed on the catwalk above them. The twin looked up and was getting aggravated as he turned to his brother.

Twin 1: "I got this one! Handle the other for me."

The other twin nodded in approval.

Twin 2: "With pleasure…"

The first twin turned into a ghost and flew up to LM while the other looked at the Doom Patrol member with a wicked smile on his face.

Twin 2: "Looks like it's just you and me."

Negative Man looked on and gulped hard, realizing that this won't be easy. Meanwhile, LM was running on the catwalk, trying to get away from the first twin. Unfortunately, the twin phased up in front of him, blocking his path. LM skidded to a stop and stood his ground. The twin just smiled and knew that he has him to himself.

Twin 1: "Nowhere to run my friend."

LM simply smiled and told the twin straight to his face.

LM: "Who says I was running from you? All I had to do is keep you separate from your brother."

The twin just chuckled and through that plan was stupid.

Twin 1: "You think separating us would give you any advantage? You're clearly wrong. Now surrender now or face my wrath."

LM rubbed his chin and thought this through.

LM: "Hmm… Let's see. Surrender or fight to the death. What a tough choice… But I think I'll decided on…"

His answer was a stiff punch right to the Twin's face. The twin bended back and avoided the attack. He then retaliated by grabbing the rebel's wrist and using his strength to pull the rebel to the floor. LM was able to land on his feet and took his pistol out to shoot the enemy. But the twin phased to his ghost form and the shots went past through him. But this gave the Titan time to be free from his grip and got into his position to continue shooting. Still, the bullets went through the ghost as he remained in that form and waited for the gun to be empty. The moment his gun ran out of ammo, the twin returned to normal and took out his switchblade with a devious grin on his face.

Twin 1: "You've wasted your ammo on me boy. You're done for."

The rebel looked on and smiled himself.

LM: "Really? Well hate to disappoint, but I think I hit the right targets while you weren't looking."

The twin raised an eyebrow and didn't know what he meant by that. So he turned around to see what he hit. What he saw was the cables suspending the catwalk-punctured cause of the bullet holes. Apparently, LM used his gun to shoot the wires as the Twin was in his ghostly form, giving him time to target each cable correctly. The cables started to snap and the catwalk started to dangle. The Twin panicked and tried to get out of the way. But before he could get out to safety, the cables snapped and the catwalk plummeted down to the floor with the Twin on it. The two crashed on the ground and left nothing but a mess of twisted metal. LM looked down at the mess and smiled to himself. But that smile soon faded as he realized that this victory was short lived.

LM: "That ought to buy me some time. Got to get out of here and help Larry stop the other."

He ran through what's left of the catwalk to find a ladder or a set of stairs to head down. But as he was finding them, the ghost of that twin phased out of the rubble and flew to the renegade, hoping to dispose of him quick. Meanwhile at the ground Negative Man stood his ground while the Twin looked at him with a confident look on his face.

Twin 2: "My, oh my… Aren't we at a disadvantage here? How are you ever going to beat me if you can't touch me?"

The twin second twin was right for once. With his negative energy ability to phases through objects or hitting opponents with quick swift moves, this Twin's ability would make it hard to take down. So he has to come up with a strong backup plan.

Negative Man: "Okay… Punching the guy hard won't be effective. It would only make him angry. Better find another solution for this."

Looking around, he noticed a couple of crates and boxes that could be useful for throwing. Confident, he decided to head to that area and start his plan. He ran to that area and started to hide from the twin. The twin on the other hand laughed a little and thought what he was doing is completely stupid.

Twin 2: "So is that your plan B? Hiding from me? That's just foolish! Let's see where you're hiding."

He headed to the stacks of boxes and searched for Doom Patrol member. But before he would start searching, large metal crates came up out of nowhere and flew to the enemy. The twin turned into his ghostly form as the crates landed everywhere while some phased through him. He thought that this was a nice joke the Doom Patrol member was doing. But then, what came out next is a huge jeep loaded with weapons and gas. It crashed on top of him and it blew up on impact. But the twin came out of the flames and walked away from it. Returning to normal, he looked back and smiled very interested.

Twin 2: "Huh… Throwing any objects that would flatten me or blow me up. Not bad. But it's going to take more then that to stop me."

The moment he said that, he heard a voice from below him.

Negative Man: "How about this?!"

Almost immediately, a black being came up out of the floor and punched him in the chin. The twin was sent flying to the air and was caught off guard by this unexpected surprise. He then turned into a ghost and floated to the ground, landing on the ground and returning to his original state. Feeling the pain on his chin, he looked at the negative being and had an aggravated look on his face.

Twin 2: "Very clever of you my friend. Very clever indeed. Let's see where this will go."

He then approached Larry and was ready to fight back. Taking out his pistol, he started to target the intruder and shoot him down. Negative Man flew up in the air and avoided the shots, and flew around him to avoid all the projectiles imaginable. Up on the catwalk, LM continued to search for a way down and help his friend out. As he was looking for stairs or a ladder, he saw something coming up in front of him. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the first twin blocking his way. When he returned to normal, he took his switchblade and positioned himself for a fight.

Twin 1: "You cannot escape me boy. You never will."

LM took a deep breath and knew this isn't going to be easy at all. He got to his stance and waited for the fight to begin. But before he did, he started to say something that he thought was funny.

LM: "Hope you bring more then you little butter knife. Because when I done with you, I'm going to stick it where the sun won't shine."

The twin didn't like that joke and charged in to strike. He started to cut and stab as much as he could, hoping to hurt him more so then before. But the rebel swiftly dodged each attack as the blade missed him by inches. As he was dodging them, he decided to use his gun to shoot him down. But the twin phased in and out to make the bullets pass him with ease. With him phased out, the renegade has the opening he needs and decided to make an escape. Quickly, he put his gun away and jumped through the ghostly being, barrel rolling on the metal floor and getting up and running for his life. The Twin turned around and saw the rebel running away. Returning to normal, he sighed and didn't like this game of cat and mouse.

Twin 1: "Now you're boring me…"

He then followed after the renegade with the switchblade in his hand and was now getting extremely pissed. Back on the ground, the other two were ducking it out in hopes of survival. Larry continued to use his negative self to fly around in the air while avoiding any aerial attacks. The twin had a pistol in his hand and started to shoot him down as much as he could. His temper was flaring as he missed every shot imaginable.

Twin 2: "Hold still you dark freak so I could shoot you!"

But with him flying in many directions, there's no telling if he can shoot him down. When the gun ran on empty, he tried to reload his pistol to get back to shooting. Larry looked him reloading and knew that it was time to take him down. So he flew straight to the twin with blinding speed. Twin looked up at the negative being and saw him heading straight towards him. He phased to his spirit form and let the negative being phased through him. The moment he passed him, the Doom Patrol member went through the floor and into hiding. The twin turned to the moment the Doom Patrol member disappeared and now had it with him.

Twin 2: "You want to play games? Fine then…"

He then look down at one of the shattered boxes about him and spotted what appears to be a sledgehammer to handle some of the work. Confident, he picked up the hammer and lifted it up to his shoulder. With a smile creeping on his face, he waited for Negative Man to come out again.

Twin 2: "Then let's play some games."

He waited until he saw the enemy coming out of the floor. He then raised his weapon up high in the air and slam the hammer down. Larry saw this and immediately disappeared into the floor second before the twin hit it and cracked the concrete. Realizing he missed his shot, he waited for him to come out again. He then popped out of the metal boxes he previously threw and tried to taunt him.

Negative Man: "Hey! I'm over here! Come on and smash me!"

The twin turned behind him to see his target and used the hammer to hit him again. But again he missed and dented the crate as Negative Man vanished back to the ground. Once again, he waited until the intruder came up from the damaged jeep. The twin saw him once more and slammed it with the hammer, only for Larry to sink back down and creating another dent to the already damaged car. For a while, the two kept on fighting with Negative Man popping out, and the second twin trying to hit him with the sledgehammer. It's almost like they were playing extreme Whack-a-Mole. Back to the catwalk and LM was trying his best to get away from the first twin. Turning back he saw the twin running right after him. He took his pistol out that's filled with a fresh clip and unloaded on him. The twin however turned into a spirit and let the bullets phase through him. Realizing he was in so much trouble, he had to get off the catwalk and find some lower ground that way he could hide. Looking on, he spotted a stack of crates that would serve as steps. Seeing this, he found a way to get out of there alive. Approaching the stacks of boxes, he jumped over the guardrail and landed on the boxes. Jumping on each box, he made it down to the lower levels and went into hiding. The twin looked at him leaving and crinkled his neck.

Twin 1: "Please, let's not make it easy for me to find you."

And goes to his spirit form and phased down through the catwalk and into the lower level. Once there, he began searching for him. Meanwhile, LM was doing his best to hide from the Twin. But peeking close by, he could tell that the Twin was looking for him pretty badly. The twin looked back and forth through each crate and aisle to find the intruder. He then chuckled a little bit and thought what the rebel was doing isn't really clever.

Twin 1: "Do you really think hiding from me would make any difference? You have already forgotten about what I can do. But if you insist on hiding, then by all means and go right ahead. This makes finding you a whole lot easier."

He went spiritual and phased through each box to make the search much easier. LM saw this and could tell this was a really bad idea.

LM: "Great! It's one thing that he would follow me through the catwalk. It's another for him to find me where I'm hiding. There's got to be a way in loosing him and fast. But how?"

Getting out of his hiding place, he looked around to see what he could use. Finally, he noticed a few things that could be of some use and smiled.

LM: "Oh yeah… Now we're talking."

He hurried to that area and began to do work. Meanwhile, the twin was searching for his prey as he checked through each box and crate just to see if he's around. Looking on, he sighed and was getting a little bored.

Twin 1: "You know, you're making this difficult among yourself. Why don't you surrender now so that way we don't have to waste our time in this nonsense? I'll even make it easy if tear this place bit by bit to find you."

He continued to look around until he spotted some kind of shadow not far from his position. Judging by the shape of the shadow, he immediately knew who it belonged to. With a sick smile on his face, he slowly approached him and took his switchblade out to strike.

Twin 1: "Hiding from me like that? How very stupid of you boy. Next time you want to hide, make sure I don't see your shadow."

As he was getting close to the shadow, he lunged at the location where LM was hiding and stabbed the person in the back. But as he did that, he noticed something that's not quite right. Looking in the front side, he found out it was nothing but a decoy with LM's trench coat. But the front of nothing put a mop with a thin crate that matches his body size and width, and a bunch of wires that would resembles his hair style. The twin noticed all of this and couldn't believe what he saw.

Twin 1: "Hmm… Clever little devil. Now where is he?"

As he was wondering about that, he heard the voice in the distance.

LM: "Over here whitey."

He turned around to hear his voice, but when he did that he saw something he didn't like. In front of him, he saw the rebel with a mounted machine gun pointing right at him. With a sly smile on his face, LM chuckled and liked his advantage in his part.

LM: "All right boy, I would like to introduce you to an old friend of mine. His name it Mr. Machine Gun!"

He pulled the trigger and open fire on the twin with multiple rounds of bullets. The Twin ran for his life as the bullets missed him, but hit an array of random stuff along the way. He quickly phased into a ghost and went through many boxes and crates just to avoid the random projectiles. But LM knew this otherwise and could tell that the Twin was hiding from the attack.

LM: "Hiding from me huh? I don't think that was a good idea. See this gun contains some very powerful armor piercing bullets, and the velocity of the gun is staggering. Long story short, no matter where you go, you're going to get fucked up!"

He continued to pull the trigger and kept on firing at everything he sees. The Twin was hiding and is trying his best to avoid all of the bullets. But he needed to find a way to get out of this mess and fast or else he would be ripped to shreds. Looking back, he noticed a crane not far from the torrent-wielding maniac. With a smirk on his face, he turned into a ghost and phased through the floor, making sure that he doesn't get hit. The rebel was unaware about what the Twin is doing as he continued to shoot aimlessly. He stopped firing when the Twin was nowhere to be found. Crossing his arms, he looked on and waited, trying to taunt the Twin.

LM: "What's wrong whitey? Afraid to take me on now? Come on out where I could see you. I won't hurt you, too much."

He waited for the Twin to come out; completely unaware of what's bound to happen. Nor far from his position, the Twin phased out of the floor and floated up to the crane. Once he returned to normal, he sat on the crane and began working on it. As he activated the crane, he looked down and saw the rebel not noticing him operating.

Twin 1: "Still clueless as always. Let's see how he can handle this one."

Moving the levers around, he moved the crane down and swings it to the direction of where the Titan was located. LM remained where he was and waited for the Twin to come out. He was completely unaware of what would happen next. As he was waiting, something moved at the corner of his eyes. Turning to his right, he saw the hook part of the crane heading to him with incredible speed. Completely surprised by this, he got out of his spot and took his torrent with him while at the same time the hook of the crane hit the area where he was and destroyed it. The renegade looked around to see where that came from and spotted a crane hanging on the ceiling. But from within he knew who was driving it. None other then one of the nefarious twins. Looking up at him, he was now angry around it and said in a pissed off tone.

LM: "Oh, that's how you want to play it huh? All right then… Let's play dirty!"

He pointed the torrent up to the crane and opened fire, leaving a trail of bullets at the front window. The twin went ghost as the bullets passed through him. Quickly phasing his hands back to normal, he turned the crane and extended it, trying to hit him. LM looked at the hook of the crane and sidestepped out of the way to avoid the attack. He went back to shooting the crane but noticed the hook hitting a stack of boxes that were going to fall over them. Thankfully, they were all wood and easy to break, but they also hard when it lands on top of your head. So he pointed up and shoots the boxes with his machine gun torrent that was heading towards him. With the path cleared, he was able to escape that mess as boxes rain down around him. He sighed in complete relief and was glad he got out of that mess.

LM: "Phew… That was a close one. Now where did that Twin go?"

He got his weapon at the ready and waited for something to happen. What he didn't know was that when he was busy taking out the boxes, the Twin noticed that he was distracted and decided to finish this. He phased out of the crane and flew through the floor real quick. When he was in position, he got out of the floor and was face to face with the Titan. When the rebel looked down at the Twin, it caught him off guard as the twin smiled and said in a monotone voice.

Twin 1: "I'm right here."

Before the rebel could react to this, the Twin gave him a strong upper cut to his face and sent him flying high in the air while letting go of his torrent. With Negative Man, he was having a real good blast. He kept on popping up and down to the ground while the second twin kept hitting him with a sledgehammer. The twin kept on hitting him as much as he could, only to get nothing but floors, boxes, and crates. Negative Man was hoping that he would get stuck for a second so that way he could get the finishing blow. After going through a couple of fails, the second twin was panting and was getting both tired and angry at the same time.

Twin 2: "Give up already!"

He lifted the hammer high in the air and waited for the Doom Patrol member to pop out of the floor. When Larry appeared on the floor, he was at the section of an already broken box. The Twin saw this and was prepared to strike down on him. But once again, he missed as the negative being disappeared from within. He was going to lift his sledgehammer up, but for some reason he couldn't. That's because the sledgehammer was stuck in the box and he couldn't get it out. Larry looked at what happened and realized that he has a wide opening. So without hesitating, he flew up out of the floor and knocked the Twin with straight up punch to the face. He flew while letting go of the hammer and landed on the floor incredibly hard while skidding along the way. With him out like a light for the moment, Negative Man returned to his body and approached the sledgehammer with good and bad intentions. Picking it up, he approached the enemy with an imaginary smile on his bandaged face. The second twin shook off the hit and was going to strike back. But before he could do that, he looked up and saw the Doom Patrol member looking down at him, pointing his sledgehammer at him.

Negative Man: "You know, it's been fun. But I need to be someplace right now and I don't have time playing with you. So I'm going to finish this once and for all. So, bye…"

He raised the sledgehammer high in the air and was prepared for this while the twin closed his eyes and waited for it to happen. But before he could even strike down at the enemy, Larry heard a yelling voice not far from him. Turning up and to the right, he saw the rebel heading to him with fast speeds yelling at the top of his lungs. Without a second thought, the two collided into each other and tumbled onto each other. They then skidded to a stop close to the helicopter crash that happened a while ago and was a little dazed from all of this. They then unhooked themselves and took a quick breather.

Negative Man: "Let me guess… You didn't stop the twin you're facing.

LM sighed to himself and explained himself about what happened.

LM: "Let's just say my plan sort of backed fire on me. You?"

Negative Man: "Was about to finish him until you crashed into me."

LM: "Yeah, well my bad. I can't control where I'm being thrown."

The Titan got up and rubbed the back of his head from that hit and try to figure out what to do next. But as he got up, he smelled something very suspicious.

LM: "Hey! Do you smell something?"

Negative Man: "Smell what? I'm a negative entity wrapped in a bandaged shell. I don't even have a nose!"

LM: "Right, almost forgot about that. Sorry. But seriously, I smell something strange around here. It almost smells like…"

He turned back at the crashed chopper and realized what he really smelled. Behind them, they saw drips of fuel coming out of the fuel tank and close by there was sparks coming out of the helicopter's back tail. To make matters much worse, around the chopper were propane tanks, and nitro glycerin barrels. Looking at all of it, the rebel sighed to himself and realized what it was.

LM: "Gas… This is bad, real bad."

Larry turned back and saw the crash site too, realizing what's going to happen.

Negative Man: "Good god… Look at all of this stuff. If that gas leak hit the sparks…"

LM finished that sentence.

LM: "We will be looking at an explosion that would be bigger then fireworks fail at the San Diego bay. We better get out of here and fast before we get blown to bits."

But just as they were about to leave, they heard two familiar voices.

Twin 1: "No one leaves…"

Twin 2: With our permission…"

The two looked at the Twins and knew they were in deep trouble. Larry looked at his friend and told him about this.

Negative Man: "So much for your plan. Now what?"

LM looked back and forth and had to figure out a way to get out of this mess. Looking around, he noticed the crane the first twin used and came up with an idea. Looking at the Doom Patrol member, he told him what to do.

LM: "Keep these two busy would you? I'm going to take care of some things."

Larry turned to him and was a little confused.

Negative Man: "What? What do you mean I have to take care of them? The first one was bad, but two?"

The rebel turned to him and whispered to him his plan.

LM: "Just get the two close to the crane so that way I can bury em' okay? I'll handle the rest. Just don't get yourself killed all right."

He then took a flash bang out of his pocket and armed it, throwing it straight to the Twins. The grenade exploded and blinded the two temporarily. LM shielded himself and made a mad dash to the crane. When the light faded, the two twins went ghost before the blast and returned to normal when it was over with. When they saw Negative Man alone behind the wreck and was a little scared. Both had smiles on their faces and loved it.

Twin 1: "It would seem that your friend have ran away. A shame that they left you behind. Not to worry though, cause we're here to take good care of you."

He looked at the twins and didn't like his chances now this time. But he did remember the rebel telling him to get him to the crane. So sighing to himself, he decided to do it anyways.

Negative Man: "I really hate my life."

He then came out of his shell and flew straight to the two twins to begin his attack.

Back to LM, he was running but he was trying to get to the crane and not running away. He looked at up at the crane and knew what he was going to do. He just hopes that his friend can do his part of the job or they are all in trouble. When he was heading to his destination, he noticed his trench coat hanging on the mop he used to distract the twin. Once he got a hold of the trench coat and put it on, he went straight to the crane and focused hard to jump up on the floor and flew to the crane. The moment he entered the crane and set up the controllers. Thank goodness that they weren't damaged when he used the torrent to blast the twin away. If it were damaged then, there wouldn't be a problem. Setting up the controls, he got everything set and smiled.

LM: "All right, let's see what this baby can do."

All he had to do is wait for his friend to come to him with the Twins chasing him.

As he was waiting, Negative Man kept on flying around the area just to keep the twins busy. He went around and flew through the two many times, but still they kept on phasing in and out, avoiding the attacks. Returning to his body, Larry got up and stretched a little, feeling too depressed about this.

Negative Man: "Ah man… Don't these two ever give up?"

The twins were in front of him and had wide smiles on their faces.

Twin 1: "You can try all you can, but we won't be taken easily. There's a reason why we always are indestructible."

Twin 2: "That is right. No matter how many people tried to stop us, but they failed miserably. No one would beat us. Not even you. So why don't you do us a favor and give up easy. That way we won't embarrass you further. Is that understandable?"

Negative Man knew that this is a problem and didn't know what to do against the two. But he looked up to see LM on the crane, waiting for him to come on down with the Twins. Looking back at the crash and the gas getting closer to the sparks, he has no other choice in the matter. Taking a deep breath, he looked at the two and has confidence on his face.

Negative Man: "Sorry, but I don't give up that easily."

So he started to run for his life and approached the two with ramming speed. He then grabbed a piece of sharp metal up on the floor and threw it at the Twins. The two saw this and phased to ghosts to let the piece of metal go through them. This gave Larry an opening and jumped through them and rolled behind them just to get up and ran away from them. The twins went to normal and turned back to the Doom Patrol member running away from them.

Twin 1: "Very clever of him pulling something like that off."

Twin 2: "Indeed. But it's getting us very agitated."

Twin 1: "Yes. Very indeed."

The two then started to run and went after the Doom Patrol member.

Back to LM, he was waiting for his friend to come. As he was waiting, he looked around to see how he would put his plan to action. He looked around and saw many boxes, crates, and just about anything heavy enough to bury them. This was all perfect, but it won't do much. The crane itself on the other hand, would do much better. And that's where the plan would come to play. See, once he used the crane to bury the twins in the boxes and crates all around them, Negative Man would use his negative being to short circuit the crane and destroy it, sending it to the ground and burying them completely. It's perfect. Now if Negative Man could get to his position so that way he would pull it off.

LM: "C'mon Larry… What's taking you? Hope you didn't die on me."

As he was waiting, he noticed someone coming close to his position. Upon closer examination, he knew it was Negative Man heading towards him. He then noticed the Twins following him. So he smiled and knew that the time was right.

LM: "All right! Looks like they're taking the bait. Just get a little closer…"

At the same time, Negative Man was running while the twins were in pursuit. As he was running, he looked up to see the crane LM was in. Knowing this, he hurried underneath the crane and made an immediate stop. Turning around, he saw the Twin in front of him as they made a stop as well. Looking at him, the two smiled and thought it would be a little too easy.

Twin 1: "Giving up? How pitiful. And here we thought this hunt would be interesting."

Twin 2: "It's a shame that your friend baled out before he had the chance to fight. Someone like him is nothing more then a mere coward."

Larry looked at the two and had a small smile on his face.

Negative Man: "Oh don't count on my friend yet. See, LM never backs down from a fight. As a matter in fact, he's much closer then you think."

LM looked down to see the three and heard what his friend said. Hearing that, he knew that now is the time to put the plan in motion. Operating the controls, the crane hummed to life and started to move around. The Twins heard it and looked up to see what it was. The moment they saw the crane moving, he then notice it hitting all the freight boxes and anything else that was completely heavy. Everything then starts to topple down and heading straight towards the three. Negative Man saw this and decided to make a made dash to safety. The twins on the other hand looked up and then looked at each other, realizing they have made a terrible mistake.

Twin 1: "Oh shit…

Twin 2: "Didn't see this one coming."

The two started to run as well and were about to escape. Unfortunate for them, the boxes and debris were fell on top of them and buried them completely. Negative Man ran for dear life and avoided anything that would ultimately flatten him or his shell. In a matter of moments, almost everything had fallen and the two couldn't get out of it. Looking down at the mess, LM was pleased by what he did, but it wasn't enough. So he took out a grenade and armed it.

LM: "Just incase they tend to escape quickly."

He dropped the grenade in the control console and made a mad dash out of there and jumping off the hanging crane. In a matter of seconds, the grenade exploded, setting the entire crane a blaze. The hanging support melted and disconnected from the ceiling. It then fell straight down to the ground and crashed on top of the pile in a ball of flames. LM managed to get out of there safely and took a deep breath. Looking back, all he could see is nothing but a flaming hill of metal and debris. Negative Man soon joined in and was still catching his breath from all that running. Looking at him, he sighed to tell him something to him in a pleasant tone.

Negative Man: "Well that's over with."

But LM shook his head and told him otherwise.

LM: "That only slowed them down, until the big boom happens. We have to get out of here fast or we'll all get blown to bits."

He looked back at the doors and told him to move.

LM: "Hurry! Before we get caught in the blast!"

They then ran for the exit and hope they will be able to get out of there in time. Meanwhile, from out of the debris, the twins slid out of the rubble in their ghostly forms and saw the two running away. Knowing that they are making a break for it, they floated to the ground and were about to chase them.

Twin 1: "That was very clever of them."

Twin 2: "Yes, but not too clever."

They then went back to pursuing them, completely unaware of what's bound to happen next. For at the crash site the gas of the helicopter was getting close to the back propeller's sparks. The moment a single spark hit the gas, it started to explode, causing a mass ball of flames to engulf the entire bunker. LM looked back and saw the flames heading straight towards them, realizing that they have very little time to escape.

LM: "Shit! We are not going to make it!"

He knew that there was only one way out of it and he has to make it fast. Quickly, he grabbed Negative Man and carried him in his arms, ready for the final move. Larry looked at him and was a little confused at what he was doing.

Negative Man: "Hey! Exactly what the hell are you doing?"

LM: "Saving our lives! Just hold on tight!"

He then started to focus hard as he levitated off the floor. Then with all of his might, he flew faster then the Flash himself. As that was going on, the Twins saw this and wonder what they were doing. They looked back too after hearing the blast and saw the wall of fire heading towards them. The moment they saw it, they was completely shocked and didn't have any time to react.

Twins: "Oh crap…"

The two were blown away from the explosion and flailed about as ghosts. At the same time, LM flew as fast as he can with Negative Man in his arms. The flames were almost all around them as he pushed with all is might to fly out of the building. Closer and closer, they were reaching the doors while the hotter and hotter the flames around them got. The moment they reached their exit, he had little time to open the doors. Instead, he took the next option and smashed through the stain glass window around the doors. The seconds they escape, the entire bunker exploded and sent debris and metal all over the place. The force of the blast caused LM the loose his flying balance as he let go of Larry and tumbled down to the floor. The moment he skidded to the stop along with the Doom Patrol member from behind, he coughed a little bit and looked up at the damage. What he saw is nothing but a burned down building with metal debris all around it. He sighed to himself and was glad he was out of it.

LM: "Phew… That was way too close for comfort. At least we were able to get out of it in time. Come on Larry, let's find another ride so we can reach the launch site in time."

But as he was trying to tell him to get going, he didn't hear him yet. So he called out his name.

LM: "Larry? Larry?! What's going on? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Where are you? Say something!"

After waiting for a response, he heard the Doom Patrol member's voice in the distant.

Negative Man: "I'm here. And I'm right behind you."

LM: "Thank goodness. I was worried that the blast must've killed you. What took you so long to respond? Still feeling a little woozy from the after the effects of the blast or something."

While he was talking, he had his back turned to his friend most of the time, preferably because he was looking at the mess he made. The moment he turned around though is a whole different story. What he saw was a large number of Brotherhood soldiers all aiming their rifles at him with on pointing a pistol to Negative Man's head. And next to that, he saw a woman win red latex suit with a black strip in the middle and short black hair. He knew first hand that she was none other then Madame Rouge, the very same person he fought back at the ballroom in the Chateau. She smiled oh so viciously and knew it was too good to pass up.

Madame Rouge: "Hello boy. Remember me?"

He looked at the entire group of soldiers and didn't know what to do. Normally, he would beat them all up and that will be all finished, but with his friend looking at the loaded gun he cannot let him get killed cause of his actions. So he did what any soldier have to do, he lifted his hands up and slyly smile.

LM: "All right, I give up. You got me."

Rouge smirked and knew this was too easy. Unaware that something big was about to happen very shortly.

* * *

Deep within the cliffs of the area, the Teen Titans, Last Hope, and Doom Patrol were following the line of tracks with Raven carrying them with a black raven. As they were flying high, someone was getting a little airsick from all of this. One Kill Switch was crouching on his hands and knees and was a little woozy, almost like he was going to faint or puke. Max Speed looked at him and sighed to himself.

Max Speed: "Seriously Kill Switch? Someone like you can take on anything and shoot any weapon he desired but has a little airsickness? You're such a pansy!"

He groaned to himself and looked up to see his comrade.

Kill Switch: "Get off my case Max. I'm not good flying in the sky. I hope someone has a barf bag with them."

Silent Night rolled her eyes around and told him to relax.

Silent Night: "Suck it up Kill Switch. Last thing I want is you throwing up in battle."

The Doom Patrol leader looked on and was a little impatient about all of this.

Mento: "With all due respect Silent Night, but I could agree with your comrade on this little field trip. You're sure this is the right way in reach our comrade? Cause this is taking too long. The lease we would've done is to interrogate a soldier for questioning or barge into a building to find them."

Night looked at Mento and slowly walked towards him, giving him the answer he needs.

Silent Night: "That Mento would not only take too much time, but also make things complicated for us to attack. If we break through a building or prosecute someone, it would be a matter of time before this person contact his friends or an alarm might trip which would ultimately bring our enemies to us. See, Merovingian or the Brotherhood doesn't know we're here and it gives us a leading edge. We don't want to bring any attention to us."

Mento: "And you think flying low without having surveillance spot is a good idea?"

Silent Night: "Something like that. Take a look up there."

She pointed upwards to show Mento something. Mento turned around to see the tracks as Night explained it to them.

Silent Night: "See those tracks? Satellite pictures show tracks that go from the train station at the base of the Chateau to the private airport that has the launch site. If we follow these tracks to airport, we might be able to find our friends and give those bastards a surprise attack they'll never forget."

Robin then approached the two and could agree with her on the plan.

Robin: "Silent Night is right Mento. If we are going to find our teammates in time, our only option is stealth. We can't go in quickly and catch attention."

Mento turned to the Titan leader and was a little ticked off by this.

Mento: "Is that so? And what makes you think this plan of yours will work? And what makes you think and teammates have even reach here?"

The moment he said that, Raven made the black bird stop completely, which made everyone went off guard for the moment. Beast Boy got up and wanted to know what the telepath was thinking.

Beast Boy: "Raven?! What are you doing? Give us a little warning next time you do something like that."

Raven turned her head to see the changeling and responded to his insult.

Raven: "Sorry about the Beast Boy. But I think we are on the right track. Take a look down there."

Mento, Robin, and Silent Night looked down to see what Rae was seeing. Down on the ground floor was a destroyed tram that's a blaze. The three look down at the crash and was surprised by this and scared.

Mento: "Whoa… What happened here?"

The others looked on too and were in complete awe on the view.

Connector: "Wow… Looks like we missed the party."

Silent Night: "Actually, it looks like LM had a great time."

Mento turned to the Last Hope leader and asked her about that.

Mento: "And how do you know that it was LM that did all of this?"

Night turned to him and answered his question.

Silent Night: "I know LM much more then you. And trust me, he always has to go off with a bang."

Robot Man looked on a shook his head, then turned to Cyborg about all of this.

Robot Man: "Is your friend always this rough on the team?"

The hybrid rolled his eyes around and sighed on the question.

Cyborg: "Let's just say that LM is like a living hurricane that destroys everything in his path."

Mento kept looking at the crash and wondered if they are dead.

Mento: "If that's where they crash, then are they…"

There was a bit of silence around the cliffs as Raven tried to pick something up in her telepathy. After scanning the area, she nodded and told them the good news.

Raven: "They were here all right, but I don't sense any bodies within the wreckage let alone theirs. I do believe they survive fall."

That got everyone sighing in complete relief since they now know their friends are alive.

Elasti Girl: "Thank goodness… I thought for sure that we were going to loose Larry."

Robot Man: "Then what happened to them? I mean they did escape right? So where did they go?"

Robin rubbed his chin and wondered about that too as he turned to everyone and gave them a straight answer.

Robin: "Don't really know. But by the looks of the burning tram, they haven't gone far. We have to find them and fast, before things get worse for them."

As he was talking, Terra looked at the view and noticed something at the distance. She then pointed to it and told everyone about it.

Terra: "Hey guys? What is that?"

Everyone turned to the direction of where Terra was pointing and saw it too. What they saw in the distance is what appears to be a small airport area with bunkers and a launch site right next to it. The teams watched on and wondered about it too.

Connector: "Hard to tell from this distance. Night?"

Silent Night took a good look at the place and finally knew what it was.

Silent Night: "By the looks of it, I say that it must be the private airport the satellite pictures showed us. And that must be the launch site right next to it."

Upon closer inspection, she noticed flames coming out of one of the bunkers and could tell what that means.

Silent Night: "And judging by the looks of it, our friends are already there."

Robin nodded and agreed with the Last Hope leader.

Robin: "Then we are at the right track. Raven, get us to the airport as quick as possible. But keep a low profile. We don't want to attract attention."

Rae nodded as she ordered the big black bird to fly straight towards their destination. As they were heading to that location, Night turned to Connector and gave him the order.

Silent Night: "Connector, contact Night Owl and tell him we have located LM. Let him know that if we find him and Negative Man, bring the others in for a full frontal assault."

Connector nodded and called up Night Owl on the cell phone. While he was calling, Starfire looked at the distance and was worried about her friend.

Starfire: "Oh, I sure hope that friend LM will be all right. He had never faced the Brotherhood before unlike us so there is no telling if he can survive."

Robin noticed Star's worried and approached her by putting his hand on her shoulder. Star turned to him and saw his warm smile easing her.

Robin: "It's okay Star. LM's is a tough guy and he's been through worse spots. I'm pretty sure that he and Negative Man are taking care of themselves."

Starfire gave off a warm smile, as she knows Robin was right on the mark. The black bird carrying the three teams was soaring to the sky reaching the airport, unaware that LM and Negative Man are in more trouble then they thought.

* * *

**That does it with Chapter 23. I swear these long chapters can get really tiring. On the bright side, I got two to three more chapters and the last one would be short. So it would be a matter of time before I can finish with all of this. Let me give you a few French to English translations for you to better understand it.**

**1. Je demande des réponses! – I demand answers!**

**2. Tu me rends malade… - You make me sick…**

**3. Il n'abandonne jamais. Pas du tout. – He never gives up. Not at all.**

**4. Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. – That won't be necessary.**

**5. Reposez-vous assurer à mon ami. – Rest assure my friend.**

**6. Ils ne manqueront pas. Je vous le promets. – They won't fail. I promise you that.**

**On this next chapter, the final battle has begun. Who will win? Stay tune and find out for yourself. Please Review.**


	24. Black Sheep

**Well, here's the second to final chapter of this story. Man this was the most complicated story I've ever done. I mean, think about it. I started doing this story back in 2007. Can you imagine how long that was like? And believe me, when you're dealing with chapters longer then I can imagine you're bound to have issues like this. And you know what, that might be the reason no one reads this story much. After all those years, I might be able to finish this hopefully in the year 2013. Anyways, shall we get started? In this chapter, the final battle has already begun. Will LM and Negative Man stop the Frenchmen and the Brotherhood in time? Will their friends save them before it's too late? Can they stop Dark Storm before it's too late? Only one-way to find out, and that's to read it.**

**Chapter Notes**

**Just want to give out a little clarification before you start reading this. When you reach the part of the car chase scene, or something related too it that I won't spoil, go to Rhapsody and search for the track 'Black Sheep' by the artist Saliva. Trust me, it matches really well with the scene like that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or the Matrix**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four: Black Sheep

Within the flight cargo hold, both Negative Man and LM were being taken to a huge bunker not far from the launch site. Behind them, multiple soldiers had their guns pointed at their backs followed by Madam Rouge in the rear. The rebel looked back at the woman and started to joke around.

LM: "So… This is how you treat your men on a second date?"

But Rouge looked on and didn't laugh at it.

Madame Rouge: "Go ahead and make jokes boy. Because soon you won't find it to be funny when I tear your throat out."

LM rolled his eyes around and thought that was cute.

LM: "Gee, I'm quite flattered."

Larry looked at the Titan and tried to shut him.

Negative Man: "You do realize that you are going to die in her hands, right? I mean this is one woman you don't want to mess with."

The rebel turned to him and gave off a little sigh.

LM: "Larry, when it comes to me, sometimes you have to look at the brighter side of life."

The two continued to move forward as they were getting closer to the hanger. As they were getting nearer, LM looked up and saw the rocket that has the satellite close by. He smiled and knew they made it.

LM: "The good news is that we made it to the rocket."

The Doom Patrol member groaned and told him the negative side of things.

Negative Man: "Unfortunately, the bad news is that we have been captured. So much for your plan."

The rebel turned to his friend and told him about it.

LM: "Hey! I didn't say I had a plan. Sometimes I usually improvise."

Negative Man: "Well, you damn well doing a good job on it."

Rouge heard the two and told them to shut up.

Madame Rouge: "Watch your mouths you two, or I'll close them off for you."

The two looked up at the woman and turned back just to shut their mouths. When they approached the bunker, two main doors begin to open to reveal the insides. The group entered the hanger and when they do; the two captives have their eyes completely wide and couldn't believe what they were seeing. All around them were guards, Brotherhood soldiers, robot sentries, and tanks, all of which aiming at them. On the farther end is a private plane with two floors: the bottom for storage and the upper for living quarters. But in front of them lies a main control panel with many monitors showing the various types of information and a huge monitor showing a live feed of the satellite that's about to launch. On the platform is the Frenchman and his lackeys with his wife by his side. Next to them are three of the Brotherhood leaders looking down on them. LM nodded at this and turned to the Doom Patrol member for the next side of good news.

LM: "Well, at least we caught up to them."

Negative Man: "Yeah… Too bad that it's not the way we expect it to be."

The Frenchman looked down at the two and had an angry look on his face.

Merovingian: "Why you no good, miserable, selfish ingrates! How dare you storm into my home, lay waste to my men, destroy the lower base, and trespass on these grounds. You have no respect for hard working gentlemen like me. Vous morceaux inutiles de merde!"

But the Brain interrupted Merv and tried to ease him.

Brain: "Calm yourself Merovingian. Don't need to get too worked up on these two."

The rebel smirked and responded to Brain's conversation.

LM: "Yeah Merv, take a chill pill. Don't want you to have a major aneurysm now don't you."

The Frenchman looked down at him and had anime vein popping on his head. Brain then turned to him and continued with the conversation.

Brain: "Still, Merovingian does have a point. Of all the mess caused by the Doom Patrol and the Titans, you LM are the worst of them all. Your arrogance and self-destruction cost us this base of operations, the cost of my vehicles and weapons, and the lives of most of my men. You are the worst individual I've ever seen in my lifetime."

LM tilted his head and thought it was a compliment.

LM: "Wow Brain. I didn't know you really cared."

The Brain showed no emotion as he responded with a blank voice.

Brain: "You are not only dangerous, but also very cocky. Such a waste of youth."

Negative Man looked at his friend and tried to stop him.

Negative Man: "That's enough LM. You're making him angry…"

He turned to his friend and laughed about it.

LM: "I'm making him angry? Last time I checked, this guy doesn't have a body. He's just a piece of flesh living inside a cylinder dome. He doesn't pose much of a threat."

That got the Brain extremely angry as he retorted back to him.

Brain: "Watch your tongue child! You have no idea who you've messed with. The Brotherhood is no Boy Scout troop, it is an international organization destined for one purpose, and one purpose only. World domination."

That last sentence made him snicker and remembered a classic cartoon he use to watch when he was a kid.

LM: "Wait up. You're telling me that you want to conquer the world? That's rich! So where's the part where Pinky foils your plan?"

The Brain was about to say something until Merovingian lifted his hand and interrupted them.

Merovingion: "Assez! You know what? You have been quite a nuisense to me since the day you came. Three times I tried to make the world mine and three times, you ruined it all."

He shrugged his shoulders and thought that was sweet.

LM: "Well what can I say? Someone's going to clean up your dirty work. But you, you haven't learned from past mistakes. You went from one evil mastermind to the next. You think they would succeed where Slade did not?"

The Frenchman gave off a sly smile on his face.

Merovingian: "Oh but you're wrong mi ami, you're dead wrong. Slade was a genius of a man, but his resources were limited. He had needed my help in getting whatever he needed. Still he failed and it's all because of you. The Brotherhood on the other hand is different from him. They are resourceful, well organized, and very lethal. L'armée parfaite. They need my help, I needed theirs. I say it was a great partnership. N'aimeriez-vous pas d'accord?"

He looked around at the group of soldiers and the rebel just shook his head.

LM: "Well for a man to live with freaks, I guess you would deserve company."

But as he said that, he got clobbered in the back and was knocked out for a moment. As he plummeted to the ground, Rouge was behind him and had her hand and arm as a stretched mallet. Negative Man watched this and was shocked by it.

Negative Man: "LM!"

He went down to see if he was all right. Rouge smiled as she turned her hand back to normal and flexed her fingers.

Madame Rouge: "Hmph… That will shut you up. For now…"

LM slowly got to his knees and coughed a little blood out of his mouth. Looking up to Rouge, he gave off a stern look and was a little pissed by this.

LM: "Damn, this woman knows how to play hard to get."

The Frenchman just look down at him and shook his head, doing the tisk sound with his mouth.

Merovingian: "You are always this cocky LM, toujours arrogant. But now I think it's all over for you. Though you've managed to defeat me many time, I'm afraid you have failed to stop me today."

The rebel peered his eyes to the Frenchman and growled within his breath.

LM: "You won't get away with this Merv…"

Merovingian chuckled and shook his head from it all.

Merovingian: "Correction mon ami. I already have."

He turned around to see the main screen showing the rocket that's about to launch the satellite. Below it is the countdown timer starting at one minute. When the countdown was initiated, he told the rebel what he was waiting for.

Merovingian: "Finally, after months of materials and build we have finally achieved greatness. Once this satellite is launched into orbit, I will target whomever I want, wherever I want. L'arme idéale. Soon I will control the world at the palm of my hands and no one will stop me. Pas même vous... "

The rebel slowly got up and threatened his archenemy.

LM: "Then the only thing that's left to do is beat you up and shut the satellite by force."

Merv turned to him and laughed it off.

Merovingian: "And how are you going to do that LM? Can't you see? You have already lost! You are surrounded by my men and the Brotherhood soldiers along with the tanks and robots for extra firepower. What can you do that can beat them all in one go? Combattre?"

LM cranked his neck and told him what he's going to do.

LM: "What I'm going to do? What I always do Merv… Improvise."

Merovingian looked back at the clock and saw it counting down to fifteen seconds. Turning back to him, he chuckled and told it was too late for that."

Merovingian: "Oh I'm afraid it's a little too late for that boy. Trop tard en effet..."

The moment he said that, an announcement was heard through the big bunker."

_'Final countdown sequence initiated. Ten seconds till initial launch. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... Launch."_

The moment the countdown hit zero, the thrusters begin to burst out flames and the launch has begun. The rocket started to lift up off the ground and was flying high, really high. The Frenchman and the Brotherhood looked on at phase one of their weapons has been complete. Merv then looked at LM and smiled so evilly at what he did.

Merovingian: "It would seem that your plan in stopping the launch has failed mi ami. Once the satellite is in space, I'm going to use it to destroy anything I see fit."

LM stepped forward and told him that wasn't going to happen.

LM: "I'm still going to take it down no matter what. You hear me Frenchman! I'll still take it down!"

Just as he said that, Rouge kicked him in the head and knocked him down again. Larry was going to help him until two soldiers appeared in front of him and aimed their pulse cannons at him. He then looked back and saw two more behind him with the same weapons pointing at them. Looking back at his friend, he knew he couldn't do anything about it. LM coughed up more blood and hated how that attack occurred. The Brian approached the end of the balcony and retorted back.

Brian: "I'm afraid you are in no condition to stop anything LM. Your end has come. Rouge; beat the rebel as much as you want until he's ready to go. Then you can do whatever you want with Negative Man. But do hurry. We have a tight deadline to get to."

Rouge looked at the leader and nodded on the order.

Madame Rouge: "But of course Brain. I'll handle these two nice and quickly."

The Frenchman looked at the rebel trying to get up and told him farewell.

Merovingian: "Well it looks like this is where we depart. So long LM. You have been a really good adversary. Adieu..."

The group then left the console and are on the way to the private jet. Rouge just looked down at the rebel and was going to enjoy it so much. Two soldiers approached her as she told them to get the rebel.

Madame Rouge: "Pick him up."

The two nodded and picked the Titan up off the ground, just to get him on his feet. Rouge slowly approached him and licked her fingers at the now defenseless intruder. The moment she was face to face with him, she lifted his head up by the chin and had a devilish smirk on her face.

Madame Rouge: "I'm going to love this boy."

The rebel's eyes looked up at the Russian woman and told her something.

LM: "Hey Rouge. Can I ask you something?"

Rouge looked at him quizzically and wondered what he wants to say.

Madame Rouge: "What is it?"

LM then smiled and said something funny.

LM: "Whatever you going to do with me, you better pray that the first shot won't knock me out."

Rouge looked on and decided to shut him up for good. She started to punch him left and right, hitting him in the face and body just to make sure he remains quiet. Negative Man watched on and couldn't believe the abuse he's taking. He wants to help save his life before he gets himself hurt, but with the soldiers around him pointing their weapons at him, he can't do anything. He wishes the rest of the Doom Patrol were here so that way he can get all the help he needs. Now all he has to do is watch as LM gets beaten up. After a couple of more punches, Rouge took a quick break and got a look at her prisoner. All LM did was look up to her and had a pleasant smile on his face. Rouge stood back and finds him to be quite interesting that he was a gluten for pain.

Madame Rouge: "You just don't know when to give up, do you?"

The rebel just chuckled and shook his head for an answer.

LM: "I can do this all day."

Rouge stood up and had it with the renegade. She extended her hand and it stretched to one of the soldiers. She then took a pistol out of his holster and brought her arm back. She then pointed it to the rebel and had an aggravated look on her face.

Madame Rouge: "Oh of course you can, of course you can… Unfortunately we are at a tight schedule so I have to finish this now."

She slowly pulled the trigger and was about to shoot him right in the head. But everyone was unaware of what's going to happen next.

* * *

Outside of the huge hanger, there were a large number of guards protecting the entrance way incase any reinforcements come to rescue them. One of the soldiers looked yonder and noticed something from the distance and it was getting closer. He pointed to that object and told everyone about it.

Brotherhood Soldier 38: "Hey! What's that?"

The group looked at what the soldier saw and noticed the unknown object too. When the object was getting closer, they then saw a group of people on top of it, heading towards them. Seeing all of this, they soon realize what it was as one solider pointed the rifle up and warned the others.

Brotherhood Soldier 39: "Intruders! Shoot them down!"

Everyone got their rifles up and began to fire on the intruders. Just then a shield came up and protected the people that were on the disk. At the same time, loud shotgun blasts were heard and it took out the soldiers one at a time.

* * *

Back in the bunker, Madame Rouge was about to finish the job until she heard the sounds of gunfire from the outside. Turning back to the big doors, she noticed that something is wrong. LM looked at the doors too and realized what that meant. Back up has finally arrived. He looked at the Russian woman and had a sly smile on his face.

LM: "So do I."

Rouge looked at the rebel and couldn't believe what she was hearing. So she did the one thing she should do, pointing the pistol at him and open fire. LM started to focus and used his strength to push one soldier in front of him and used him as a human shield. Once the bullet was absorbed into the soldier's back, he flung him to the other one and they were both knocked out by the impact. Rouge soon realized he planned all of this and fire again to make sure she didn't miss. Immediately, LM jumped forward and blocked the hand that had the pistol letting it fire and miss him completely. Negative Man looked on and was relieved that his friend got himself out of this predicament. But then he soon realizes that he was surrounded by a group of soldiers aiming their pulse rifles at him. They saw that as well and decided to take the Doom Patrol member out now while they have a chance. Pointing their weapons at him, they charged them up and ready to take them down in one blow. With no other option left, he decided to get out of his shell and begin knocking one guy down with a swift jab. That attack caused him to drop the gun and landed on the floor. The moment it hit the floor, it discharge while pointing at a small group of soldiers, firing and knocking them off in a loop. Larry looked at that and thought of a good advantage. He quickly flew around and knocked the remaining three soldiers that were on him. Each of the weapons then got dropped on the floor and ignited, blowing the groups back and got hurt from the impact. Meantime, LM was having a little difficulty with Rouge. After he blocked the gunfire, Rouge wrapped his arm up with the gun arm and tried to hold him. He did use his free hand to punch her in the face, but she stretched her other arm and wrapped it up too, trapping him completely. He then tried to kick her too with both her legs, but she used her legs to wrap them out as well. Without any way to stand, they both land on the floor with LM on his back. Rouge stared at him, and had a pleasing smile on her face. The rebel looked at her two and could tell that he has no way in escaping. But he had the time to get a quirky remark before the final blow is made.

LM: "Getting a little interment huh? Sorry, but I'm not into the whole bondage thing."

Rouge smirks and decided to return the favor.

Madame Rouge: "Oh don't you worry my boy. When I'm done with you, you won't live to experience it all."

She had her hand with the pistol in the right direction and was going to shoot it at the side of the renegade's cranium. But just as she was about to pull the trigger, Negative Man came out of nowhere and punched her in the face, knocking her out completely and untangling LM, freeing him from the whole thing. Standing up, he looked back and saw the Doom Patrol member returning to his shell and heading to him, sighing to himself.

Negative Man: "Mind telling me why you are falling in love with Rouge?"

LM chuckled to himself and explained it truthfully.

LM: "Please… Do you really think I want to fall in love with her? I was only playing around with her. That's all."

Larry rolled his imaginary eyes around and thought it was something else.

Negative Man: "Yeah… Right…"

As they were arguing, they could hear the sound of gunfire getting louder and louder as it was getting closer and closer. They looked at the doors and wonder who would be stupid enough to save them. Just to answer their question, the doors immediately exploded and sent them flying on both ends. Everyone stopped what they're doing and looked at the aftermath of the blast. Even the Frenchman and the Brotherhood saw this themselves before they could enter the plane and didn't know what just happened. But when the smoke cleared out, everyone couldn't believe what they were seeing. Standing before them are three sets of teams at the entranceway. The first one on the left was LM's former team, Last Hope. The second team on the right was Negative Man's team, The Doom Patrol. But in the middle was none other then the group of teen super heroes, the Teen Titans. LM looked at the two teams and couldn't believe it all. More specifically, he looked at Last Hope and started to ask away.

LM: "Night? What are you doing here? I was hoping that the Titans would come and aid me. But you guys? I thought you no longer need me since I became an honorary Titan."

Silent Night tilted his head and responded in a pleasing voice.

Silent Night: "Haven't you already forget LM? You might not be our leader anymore, but you are still part of Last Hope whether you're a Teen Titan or not."

Negative Man did a double take and was completely speechless. He then turned to LM to get some straight answers.

Negative Man: "Wait a second. You mean to tell me that your friends were going to rescue you the whole time and you never tell me about it? What a way to tell me your plan LM."

The rebel turned to him and smirked.

LM: "Hey! I said before I was improvising. I was hoping that my friends would rescue me incase I was in a whole lot of trouble. Then we would work together and finish the Brotherhood and Merovingian off once and for all. Though I got to say, it took a little longer then I thought. I mean seriously guys. The least you can do was save me straight away instead of waiting until the time is right. You guys were really sloppy."

He turned to the Titans and wanted an explanation from the long delay. Beast Boy then looked at him and told him straight away.

Beast Boy: "Sorry to keep you waiting LM. But we had to make a few pit stops along the way."

Larry then looked at the Doom Patrol and asked his former comrade about that.

Negative Man: "And did one of those pit stops have to do with the Doom Patrol? Because I had the whole recon thing under control."

That's when Robot Man came in and tried to explain some things to him.

Robot Man: "Yeah, until you got yourself caught and we lost communication with you for some time. We had to get some help first if we are going to rescue you and the one team that we can rely on are the Titans."

Elasti Girl: "Cliff's right Larry. We were worried about you and we need to make sure you are safe and in one piece. Speaking of which, what happened to you?"

Larry looked down at his uniform and bandages and noticed that it look dishevel and the bandages looked a little ripped up. He looked back and told them what really happened.

Negative Man: "You want to know what happened to me? LM here was trying to take good care of my body but failed to make sure its in one piece."

LM looked at him and was trying to clear some things.

LM: "Hey! I told you already, I've been busy trying to take down all those bastards. Do you think I am able to protect your shell from being torn apart. At least be glad that it's still together. Mostly…"

Negative Man groaned to himself and could tell that it was a load of bull. Mento decided to end this and told them to go.

Mento: "That's enough you two. We're here to get to both of you out of here. Now come on! Let's go!"

But before they could make an escape, they all heard guns cocking and looked around to realize what they stumbled into. All around them, they saw vampiric guards and Brotherhood Soldiers pointing their weapons at them. The groups got into position and waited for them to fire back. Just then, Merovingian clapped his hands and seems to be pleased by all of this.

Merovingian: "Bravo, bravo! What a grand performance! So the teams have finally decided to rescue them and tie up some loose ends. Comment réconfortant... Now I've already know the two of you teams. The Teen Titans and Last Hope corriger? But you… You must be the Doom Patrol. The Brotherhood has told me so much about you. So much about you. Causing trouble with them, foiling every sceam they've put together, destorying everything they've created. You have quite a reputation you have, mi ami. Tout à fait la réputation... Now I'm pretty sure you know who I am. Yes? No?"

Robot Man then jumped in and pound on his fists, making it sound threatening to the Frenchman.

Robot Man: "Yeah, we know who you are. You're the guy that has three seconds before I beat you to the point where you would be sipping escargot through a straw!"

The Frenchman sighed to himself and thought that was wrong.

Merovingian: "Of course… Just like the others you are as arrogant. Le nerf de vous tous. You don't even show a bit of respect of those that are above you. You are nothing more then mere miscreants."

The Brain came up next to him and told him this wasn't a good idea.

Brain: "Don't judge them Merovingian. They might be a bunch of nuesents, but they do get what they want."

He turned to the Brotherhood leader and glared at him.

Merovingian: "Who are you to judge me Brain? I am the most powerful man in the entire world. And with my rule and your brains, we will take over this accursed planet."

LM whistled and finds that to be a bit dramatic.

LM: "Wow Merv… I never thought you were a dictator. Oh wait. You really are a dictator in your own little world."

Merovingian turned to the rebel and spat back to him.

Merovingian: "Silence! You have no idea how perfect all this is. How much the Brotherhood and I had to put everything together to make this all go to fruition. And now, you are too late."

He turned to the other teams and told them the same thing.

Merovingian: "You are all too late! The satellite has already launched in it will be in orbit in a few short minutes. Soon, all nations of the world will have no choice but to submit to me and my comrades. And none of you will stop us. La révolution a commencé!"

He started to laugh maniacally and knew victory is at hand. Mento looked on and find this enemy to be a bit eccentric. He turned to Robin and wanted to know this person.

Mento: "Is he really that crazy?"

Robin was about to answer his question until Beast Boy came in and told him himself.

Beast Boy: "Uh… For a rich and powerful man that wants the world to himself? Yeah."

The Titan leader then interrupted him and went on with the answer.

Robin: "Trust us Mento. We faced him before when we were helping LM stop him and Slade from using the Alterer. This person is powerful, but also insane. We have to stop him and disable the satellite. If we don't, the world will become the mother of all light shows."

LM looked back to Robin and told them it won't be easy.

LM: "Uh Robin? Did you not see what we're up against? We have an entire army all around us! Even with your help, I don't know if we can take them on."

That's when Silent Night came in and told him that it was all right.

Silent Night: "Relax LM. We got you covered."

She took her cell phone out and started to auto dial one of her comrades. Once she got the dial going, she placed the phone to her ear and called up Night Owl.

Silent Night: "Owl, this is Night. We found LM and we have an army against us. We're going to need some backup. Look at our tracer and get Herald to form a portal to that direction. And please hurry."

As soon as she finished calling him, General Immortus approached and give the order.

General Immortus: "Surround everyone. Make sure they don't escape."

Everyone surround the three teams and pointed their weapons at them. The Brain then went next to him and told the enemies the situation they're in.

Brain: "Despite what my partner said, he is mostly true. You are all a little late in stopping the satellite. And when it hits orbit, we will target any city we want. I believe the first city we will try out first will be the Titans home town of Jump City."

Everyone was completely shocked by this as Starfire flew up and was angry with that.

Starfire: "You will not destroy our home you soulless monster!"

As the talk was going on, someone was coming to the bunker with a hovercraft he was driving. As he was getting there, Merovingian decided to finish with all of this.

Merovingian: "Oh we will mi ami, we will. And this is just the beginning. Soon we will destroy countless cities, sacrifice many lives, and rebuild this new world order I've been dreaming about. Oh there will be cities we can spare. Cities in Austria, Bolvania, Russia, and all other cities I adorn will be in one piece since they are my favorite places to visit. And Paris, well that too is going to be left behind since the Brotherhood lives there. But others will be destroyed for the greater good. And when the smoke clear, and the world surrenders we will rule it with pure intentions. Nothing would stop us, not even you."

The moment the hovercraft landed, the soldier landed and headed to the general. The soldier was none other then the lieutenant of the Brotherhood army Wyoming. He approached the general and told him something.

Lieutenant Wyoming: "General, we have a situation. I need to speak to you now."

Immortus looked at him and wondered what did he wants. So he turned to him and listened to him. Meanwhile, Merovingian smiled and decided to finish this.

Merovingian: "Now, got anything to say before these men take you down?"

When Immortus heard what the lieutenant said, he realized what happens. He then headed to the Brain and the Frenchman tells them the problem.

General Immortus: "Sirs, we have a situation."

Merv looked back to the general and told him to shut it.

Merovingian: "Not now Immortus. I'm starting to enjoy this moment."

But Brain can tell that he's worried about something and asked what is it.

Brain: "What is it general. Can't you see we got our enemies in our hands?"

General Immortus: "That's part of the problem. Remember what happened the last time we faced the Titans?"

Brain: "Yes, I remember what happened. What does this have to do with it?"

There was a bit of silence until something in his domed head clicked. He looked on and asked away.

Brain: "You don't think that they would really…"

General Immortus: "I do believe so. And if the Titans our near, then that means their friends would be close by."

Merovingian listened in too and wondered what they were talking about. He turned to them and asked them about that.

Merovingian: "What are you talking about? Is there something wrong? J'ai besoin de quelques réponses!"

The Brain looked at him and told him what's bound to happen.

Brain: "Merovingian, I think it's wise if you enter the plane so we could leave. Trust us, what's about to happen would be something you don't want to stay for."

Merovingian raised an eyebrow and wondered what he meant about that. But before he could ask that question, there was a loud sound coming from the trumpet. Suddenly, there was a big black hole that was on the floor and was lifted itself up off the ground. LM looked on and didn't know what to expect. When it has arisen up fully, LM's jaw was agape and couldn't believe what he was seeing. Standing in front of him were all the honorary Titans. Everyone from Bushido to Kilowatt to Pandara to Wonder Girl to almost every Titan around the globe. Standing in front of them was Night Owl with a sly smile on his face, answering Merovingian's question.

Night Owl: "Yeah, I got something to say. Did someone order some reinforcements?"

LM blinked and was surprised by this many Titans in one bunker. He looked back at Negative Man and told him what he said to him.

LM: "When you said that the Titans have an army, you ain't kidding."

Merovingian saw this too and was too shocked for words.

Merovingian: "What in the name of… What is going on here? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Dites-moi!"

The Brain looked at him and told him about this.

Brain: "It's the old Trojan Horse trick Merovingian. And we fell for it."

The renegade turned to the group and smiled very viciously and liked where all of this was going. Negative Man looked at him and finally put all the pieces together.

Negative Man: "You knew… You knew all of this from the very start did you?"

LM turned to him and smiled about it.

LM: "Like I said before, I like to improvise. Though I wasn't expecting the whole army the Titans thing. At least we got all the back up we need."

LM lifted his hand up and one of the pulse rifles flew up to him. He grabbed it and positioned it for battle. Rouge got up to see this and was a little flabbergasted about this.

Rouge: "So, you two felons brought in additional help to aid them. How quaint. Well, let's see if you can handle this many men. And believe me, this will not happen like our last encounter. Destroy them!"

Everyone pointed their weapons at them and prepared to fire. Just as they were shooting, Raven lifted her hands up in the air and formed a huge dome to protect her and everyone that was being fired. The moment they stopped firing, the shield went down and the army the Titans along with the Doom Patrol and Last Hope got into their stances. Then Robin and Mento said their battle cries.

Robin: "Teen Titans, GO!"

Mento: "Doom Patrol, ATTACK!"

Both the Doom Patrol and the Titan army charged in for an attack. Last Hope though looked on and was a little upset about this. They turned to Silent Night and asked her about it.

Connector: "Hey! Why don't we have a battle cry? It would make us feel tough."

Kill Switch: "Yeah Night. You got to put up some kind of battle cry for us to attack. That would be badass."

Night sighed to herself and didn't like this thought one bit.

Silent Night: "And make us feel embarrassed in front of Zion? I don't think so. Now don't just stand there like a bunch of idiots, give them assists.

The group nodded and hurried to assist them, hoping not to feel their leader's wrath. So they rushed in and help the teams in any way possible. The Brotherhood Soldiers and vampire guards all around looked at each other and charged in to an attack. LM looked on and was a little confident about this. Pointing the pulse rifle, he charged it up and pulled the trigger, sending a pulse wave at the guards. The blast itself send them flying in the air and knocking them down. He turned to the left and fired another shot at the next group of soldiers. Then went to the right and took down another group with one shot. With his way clear, he saw the private plane that Merovingian was heading into and made a mad dash. But just as he was getting there, more guards came in and blocked his path. They were about to fire until Cyborg and Red Star came in on the ground and attacked them with close combat. With the group out of it, Cy turned to him and told him to move.

Cyborg: "We all got this LM. Stop the Brotherhood before it's too late!"

LM looked back at the Frenchman and could tell that he was going to escape. He looked at Cy and told him to keep the others at bay.

LM: "Just keep those bastards away from me okay. Can't have them on my tail."

Cy nodded as he and Red Star noticed more guards heading towards them and was about to fire. So they made an immediate rush and tackled them before they could get a shot. LM then looked back at his objective and hurried to the plane itself. At the same time more soldiers saw him reaching to the jet as the one leading them gave then an order.

Brotherhood Soldier 40: "There men! There's the rebel! Take him out before he reaches the jet!"

They all aimed at the rebel and were about to fire.

Brotherhood Soldier 40: "Check your aim. And…"

Before he could finish, he got shot right at the face. The others looked at their down leader and wondered what just happened. Looking down, they noticed Night Owl carrying an M95 sniper gun he grabbed from a guard moments ago in his hand. He smiled and pulled a Pulp Fiction pop.

Night Owl: "Oh I'm sorry. Did I break your concentration?"

The soldiers pointed their weapons at him and began firing. Owl then ran for his life and got into cover just to not get shot. But what he was doing is really distracting them. From up above, both Starfire and Bumble Bee flew high in the air and used their star bolts and stingers and knock the soldiers down without hesitation. Meanwhile, Rouge looked at all of this mess and realized that it wasn't getting them anywhere.

Madame Rouge: "Hmm…. It would seem that this is a lose lose scenario. Maybe I can give them a fighting chance."

She extended her fingers and form sharp blades just to begin the attack. But before she could even fight, she heard the Brain from the distance.

Brain: "Let them be Rouge. They did their part. Hurry back to the jet immediately, its time we finish ours."

Rouge looked back at the Brain and thought that it was stupid leaving them behind. But with the satellite about to be placed, there isn't much of an option now is there. Looking in front of her, she noticed Robin with his Bo Staff and he spinned it around over his head. Pointing it to her, he starts to threaten her.

Robin: "It's payback time Rouge. This time, it will be a different story."

She then felt something a little hot behind her. Turning around, she then noticed Hot Spot right behind her, the same individual that she took down back in Syria. With his hands burning, he smirked and was ready for payback on his own.

Hot Spot: "Remember me Rouge? It's time to teach you a lesson in fire safety!"

Now Rouge is caught between a rock in a hard place. She knows that fire and rubber don't mix too well and if any fire hits her, she would melt. Looking back at the plane the others were getting into, she sighed and decided to follow the Brain's orders.

Madame Rouge: "Guess a simple retreat is the better valor."

She twisted her legs around and turned them into a spring while both Robin and Hot Shot headed straight towards her and jumped in the air to get her from above. That was when Rouge recoiled and jumped up high into the air, avoiding the attack. The two landed on the spot the Russian woman was and were close to each other's faces. They blinked for a quick second and looked to the right where Rouge got away. She landed on the ground and brought her legs back to normal, looking back and retorted to them.

Madame Rouge: "Another time perhaps."

She then ran to the plane to reach the others. Robin looked at her leaving and cussed to himself while stomping his feet.

Robin: "Damn it! I can't believe she got away from us!"

But before they could do something about it a group of vampires came out of nowhere with their rifles aiming at them. The two got together from back to back as they knew they were surrounded.

Hot Shot: "Let's worry about Rouge later. Right now, we got a whole lot of trouble around us!"

Robin: "Yeah, I could tell."

The two then charged on in and attacked the guards with the Bo Staff and some fiery blasts. Meanwhile, LM headed to the jet as quick as he could as the enemies were getting on it. But without warning, another vampire came to the left side and tackled him like a football player. They both rolled around at the ground until the two got up and got into their fighting stances. The rebel took a quick peek at the plane then back at the guard, knowing he was having a really bad day.

LM: "I don't have time to this shit! Get out of my way or else I force you out!"

The vampire smirked and responded in a cocky attitude.

Vampire Guard 76: "Dream on kiddo. Ain't no way I'm going to let you pass."

That let the Titan groan and hate it when they come to that assumption.

LM: "And as always, they tend to pick the hard way."

So he charged right in and do a series of kicks with one leg. The guard did a number of blocks and prevented the kicks from connecting. With that failing, LM took another approach and spinned around doing a back kick. The enemy noticed that coming and telegraphed it by grabbing the leg and holding on to it tightly. The rebel tried to get out but it proved to be useless. So the guard took the opportunity to twist the leg, causing the rebel to spin around in the air. He landed on the ground with a loud thud and was a little dazed at the moment. He looked up to the guard and noticed that he was about to stomp him to the ground. But the renegade used his foot and hit the enemy in the one weakness everyone has, a kick to the balls. The vampire felt that and was in excruciating pain. This gave LM the opening he needed as he used his leg again to kick the guy in the stermen. He jumped up in a handstand and got up and retaliate the attack with his punches and kicks of his own. The guard blocked anything he saw while trying to recover from the attack. Soon enough, the two was in some serious hand-to-hand combat and were trying to outwit each other. As the fight was going on, the real battle was happening. Soldiers were shooting the enemy with everything in their hands but it wasn't that easy. There were teenage heroes taking them down, the Doom Patrol beating them up, and Last Hope killing anything that's not a friendly. A small group of robots were in a line and was ready to take anyone down. And the first target to the whole thing was Elasti-Girl. She turned to see them and was fully prepared for this. She started to focus hard and started to grow. The bots looked up at her and didn't know what to do since their programming is mostly on attacking enemies. They weren't prepared for a giant of a woman. Once she stopped to where to roof is over her, she looked down at the super soldiers and had a sly smile on her face. The robots aimed at her and fire, but the blasts only tickled her for her size. So she did the only thing she does for her size, kicking and stomping the bots. At the other end, Max Speed was using his two UZIs and killed off a group of soldiers. But he was unaware of what's going to come. For not far from him were a tank was heading to his position and was aiming right at him. And the worse part of it is that he has little time to see it. This gave the tank the opportunity needed. It started to fire and a rocket shell hurtled towards him. Max wasn't aware of it until he heard the blast. Turning to that direction, he saw the shell heading to him with a fast pace, leaving him little time to avoid it. He was going to use his focusing ability to dodge it. But before he could even do that, a red like energy wall that looked like it was steel came down and protected the Last Hope member from the rocket's blast. When the explosion was set and the fire was cleared, Max blinked his eyes and wonder what happened. Looking up to the air, he saw the British Goth Argent using her energy magic to protect him. Max smiled and gestured to the Goth.

Max Speed: "Thanks for the help. Appreciate it!"

Argent nodded and returned to favor with her own gesture. She then flew away to help out with the others. Looking back the tank was about to fire another shot so Max had to think of something quick before he gets blown away. Looking down, he noticed a 40 MM grenade launcher one of the dead soldiers had. Looking up, he had a really good idea into taking it down. Waiting for the right moment, he watched to see if the cannon fired. The moment he saw the cannon firing, he knew this was the right time to strike. Running up to the cannon shell, he focused and slid downward to went under the shell by a few feet. He then extended his hand out at the grenade launcher as it flew to his hand. The moment the shell past him, he got up and ran while the shell exploded in the background. As he was heading to the tank, it reloaded another shell and was prepared to fire. Max came completely prepared as he aimed the grenade launcher precisely and fired it into the cannon's nozzle. The grenade went into the nozzle and remained there until it was fired. Max was able to get out and ran for his life as the tank exploded from the inside. Looking back, Max smiled and wiped himself off.

Max Speed: "Well, that was easy."

Back to the fight, the whole place had gone straight to Hell from the enemies. There were guards that tried to shoot down Bushido but he used his sword to deflect every bullet and when he was close enough, sliced them with swift moves. Raven used a shield to create barriers to protect Kill Switch and Connector and when they're in the clear, got out of cover and killed the soldiers with their weapons. Panthra was fighting a Brotherhood super robot in close combat and finished it off with a back breaker to break it in half. Mas y Menos and Kid Flash used their speed to create a huge tornado that moved down any opposition in the way. Basically, every good guy was winning this battle. Merovingian watched all of this go down and didn't like the odds. He turned to Brain and told him this was insane.

Merovingian: "This is terrible. Absolument horrible! No has told me about all this. You haven't told me about this! I thought we were partners. Je vous fait confiance!"

Brain turned to him and told him it wasn't his fault.

Brain: "Just to be clear, none of it wasn't my fault. Everything went well until they showed up. I didn't even know that they would show to begin with. Still, it doesn't matter. We still have the satellite almost in Earth's orbit. We will use it to our advantage."

Merv looked back at the battle and thought maybe it wasn't all that bad.

Merovingian: "Perhaps your right. And I know just who to test is with. Let us get on the plane and test at a safe distance. Dépêchez-vous!"

So everyone went aboard the plane with Madame Rouge not far behind. The moment Rouge was in, the plane doors closed and the engine started to hum. Back to LM, the fight was pretty much even. The share of punched, kicks, and blocks were too evenly matched. But as he was fighting, he heard the sounds of engines starting. Turning back, he saw the Frenchman's private jet beginning to move and heading to the doors. And with it leaving that means the Merv and the Brotherhood are already in.

LM: "NO!"

He tried to leave the fight and stop that jet only to be kicked in the back of the head. The vampiric guard looked down at him and has a sinister grin on his face.

Vampire Guard 76: "You're not going anywhere kid. I'm not done with you just yet."

He walked to the down rebel and cracked knuckles with sheer accomplishment. He then picked him up by the back of his leather jacket and treated him like a rag doll, hitting him from one metal crate to the next. He then spinned him around and threw him to a stack of wooden crates. He smash through the crates and was buried underneath it. LM immediately comes to and was a little disoriented for a few seconds. But he still knows he has to stop Merovingian and fast. And with that guard in the way, he has to finish this quick before they escape. Looking around, he needs to find weapon and take him out and fast. That's when he spotted a pointy piece of wood from one of the broken boxes. Looking back to the guard that was heading to him, he knew that it's now or never. Taking the piece of wood off the floor, he hid it to his jacket and waited for the right moment to strike. The rebel was then picked up by the guard and was face to face with him.

Vampire Guard 76: "I'm going to enjoy every second of it. Now any last words before I terminate you?"

He lifted the rebel in the air and was ready to pull the final blow. LM just looked at him and was had a smirk of his own.

LM: "I got just one. Prepare for a major heart attack!"

The guard looked at him quizzically and wondered what he meant like that. In seconds, LM got his piece of wood out and stabbed the enemy right into the heart. The guard was shocked by this and immediately convulse as he let go of the Titan. The rebel got himself up and dusted himself up from the fight. Looking to the right, he saw the jet already leaving. Running out of the opening, he saw the jet already passing the doors. He cussed to himself and was upset about this.

LM: "Damn! They escaped! Now how am I going to catch up to them?"

He kicked on one of the freight containers so hard that it opened partly. With it opened, he curiously looked into the freight and wonder what's in it. After taking a quick peek, he found out what it was and felt a giddy.

LM: "Oh yeah… It would seem that Christmas has come early!"

Back to the fight, the battle was still on the team's side. Every Titan, every Doom Patrol member, every Last Hope member are taking out the enemies with everything they got. Just as they thought they would be winning, one of the soldiers contacted more and the comm. channel on his headset and began to order around.

Brotherhood Soldier 41: "All units please report to the main hanger! We've got a situation here! We need back up! I repeat! We need backup!"

As soon as he said that, he got shot right in the head, killing him in seconds. Soon enough, the battle was almost finished. But the call was made and everyone heard it. The moment the teams were about finished, more vampire guards and Brotherhood soldiers came out of the woodworks and went on the attack. Soon enough, it went back to an even stalemate. Last Hope managed to group together and fought the soldiers on all side. Silent Night was using her XM-32 "Viper" rifle to make sure that everyone is dead. But as she peaked to the side, she noticed that the jet is about to leave with the Frenchman inside. The leader cussed and didn't like the odds in their favor.

Silent Night: "Shit! The Frenchman is getting away! We need to stop them before they take off."

Connector looked at the leader and asked how they would do that.

Connector: "And exactly how are we going to stop them? The damn bastards now got reinforcements and the plane is already long gone. We won't be able to make it in time."

Just as he said that, he saw a group of guards coming their way and pointed their weapons at them.

Brotherhood Soldier 42: "Nowhere to run now. Drop the weapons now and surrender!"

The group looked at them and was in some serious trouble. But just as they were about to attack, they heard the sounds of engine revving in the background. Turning they heads, the looked on and wondered what's making that noise. As if to answer their question, an expensive car burst out of the freight doors and sped to Last Hope. The soldiers saw this too and turned their weapons to fire. But before they could react, the rebel started to crank on the shaft and did a quick drift, knocking all the goons down. The team watched in complete shock and didn't know what has happened. But when the windows roll down, they noticed who saved him. It was none other then the former leader LM at the wheel of a Saab 9-3 Convertible, the same car LM saw at the Chateau. Probable guess is that they moved it down here for transport or some other means. Either way, he's glad that it was there so he could take it for a spin. He looked at his formal teammates and asked them one thing.

LM: "Anyone need a lift?"

The group looked at each other and understood what their friend was doing. So without hesitation, they rushed to the car and got in. Night sat next to him in the front seat while Connector, Night Owl, Kill Switch, and Max Speed were in the back. The Last Hope leader looked at her friend and smiled.

Silent Night: "Let me guess. New car?"

LM looked at her and smirked and chuckled.

LM: "Naw… Just burrowing it. Now hang on!"

He cranked the shaft to fourth gear and put the pedal to the medal. The second, the tires screeched, the car did a 180 turn and headed to the direction of the hanger. As they were heading their way out, three guards saw them escaping and aimed their weapons at them. Before they could even fire, a single birdarang came out of nowhere and knocked the rifles away. The group looked up to see what hit them and saw Robin swinging to them with his grappling hook. He kicked the first guard in the head, knocking him off his stand and falling to the ground. When he landed on the stand, he was doing hand-to-hand combat with the second guard. The third one saw this and took his pistol out to aim it at the Titan leader. But with the other guard in the way, he didn't want to kill his comrade. So he waited for an opening to pull the trigger. But as he was waiting for the shot, he started to get a serious headache all of a sudden. It came out of nowhere and didn't expect that happening. But just as he was feeling the ache, his body was in automatic as his arm moved on his own accord and aimed the other one in the head. With one pull of the trigger, he fired the gun and shot his friend to the head. The Boy Wonder saw that happening and wondered how and enemy would shoot one of his own kind? The vampire looked at that too and couldn't believe he killed his friend. Before he could came up with a good enough conclusion, his brain snapped and he was completely dead, limping off the stand and joining the other down on the ground. Now Robin didn't know what to say. But then Mento jumped up to the stacks of boxes and joined with the boy wonder. Robin smiled and saluted back for a thank you. Mento smiled and nodded back to him. They then look down to see where the fight is taking place and didn't like the odds. But they then saw a car heading out of the hanger doors and was going after the jet that left seconds ago. Knowing what has happened and the disappearance of Last Hope and LM, they knew what was going down.

Robin: "Looks like LM is going after the Brotherhood."

Mento: "Does seem that way. Looks like the fate of the world rest in the his hands."

As they see them go by, they saw a group of soldiers heading to them on hovercrafts. The two got themselves ready and knew it will be a difficult battle.

Robin: "Good. Cause we got our hands full at the moment. You ready Mento?"

The Doom Patrol leader looked at the Titan leader and smirked.

Mento: "Boy, I've been fighting the Brotherhood before you knew about them. I know what I'm doing."

The two then jumped up high in the air and began their attack.

* * *

Inside the jet, they were making final preparations to take off. Merovingian, his wife, Cain, Abel, and the Brotherhood were at the private section of the jet and waiting to leave the tarmac. Merv hit the fingers on the table and was getting angry about what happened.

Merovingian: "This is ridiculous. Absolument ridicule! No one hasn't warn me about this threat. No one! This is a complete mess."

Persephone could tell his grievances and comfort him any way possible.

Persephone: "Now now Merovingian, don't blame yourself. No one didn't see this one coming, not even yourself."

The Frenchman turned to his wife and complained to her.

Merovingian: "Don't complain to me about whose to blame mon amour. It was you who freed that miscreant and his friend out of the dungeon. It was you that started this chaos in the first place."

Persephone: "True… But it wasn't my fault that an army would come and save them. It was of your own arrogant cockiness."

Merv gave his wife a vicious glare and was about to argue with her. But the Brain stopped this before things get a little out of hand.

Brain: "Enough! No one is to blame of this dibocal. All of it was inevitable from the very start. Still, it's just a minor setback. With the satellite almost reaching orbit, it will be used to bring the world in perfect order."

The Frenchman slouched back and looked out at the window.

Merovingian: "Ah we, we, we… I understand that. But in order to bring this world to its knees, we need to test it to see if it's operational. And believe me when I say it, I know what to target."

As he was looking out at the window, he noticed something from the distance. It was a small speck at first, but it was getting closer by the very second.

Merovingian: "Wait… What is that?"

Cain jerked his head and heard his boss's concern. He took a look at the window too and saw the speck getting closer to them. Curious, he headed to the console and entered the security feed. Once he checked the monitors, he saw what appears to be a sports car racing to them.

Cain: "Hmmm…. Looks like we got trouble heading our way."

Merovingian: "Let me see."

He sat up and headed straight to the console. Once he got a good look at the screen and see what Cain was seeing, he couldn't believe it. What he saw was his Saab 9-3 Convertible heading to the jet and the rebel was driving it with his former team in toe. The Frenchman's eyes were wide, and couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Merovingian: "Is that my car? What is that rebel doing?! At-il perdu la tête?!"

* * *

Inside the sports car, LM was at the wheel while Last Hope is at the ready to fight. The rebel looked at the jet and knew they were gaining on them. Silent Night looked at her former leader and wondered if this will work.

Silent Night: "Do you know what you're doing LM?"

The Titan answered his former teammate and explained to her what he's up to.

LM: "Of course I know what I'm doing. That jet hasn't taken off yet, but once it reaches the runway, there's no way in getting on it. With the help of this fine beauty right here, we can max the speed to the jet before it takes off. Then I'm going to jump on it, and get the Merv and stop the satellite. It's that simple."

Night looked right at the jet too and realized that it might work. She sat back and took a deep enough sigh of both relief and fear.

Silent Night: "So… Just like old time huh?"

LM: "Yep! Like old times."

He peeked down at the radio and turned on XM radio to get some tunes going. That's when he heard the song of Black Sheep by Saliva on the hard rock channel. Bobbing to the music, he was more amped up then ever.

LM: "Oh yeah… Now we're talking!"

He cranked the shaft to fifth gear as it sped its way down the tarmac, catching up to the jet.

* * *

The Frenchman looked at one of his cars and was irate by this.

Merovingian: "So the boy wants to catch up with me huh? Very well then. Let's make this interesting for him. Send every convoy after him. I want him destroyed. Now! M'entendez-vous? MAINTENANT!"

He turned and knocked Cain down with a swift slap, getting his attention to alert anyone not in the main bunker.

* * *

Back to the sports car, LM and putting the pedal to the metal just to reach the Frenchman's private jet. LM looked at the jet and knew they were getting closer.

LM: "Almost there. Everyone get ready!"

Silent Night looked on and reloaded her rifle for a big attack. But as she was doing it, something got her attention on her review mirror. Taking a peek, she notices that a large group of convoy jeeps were heading towards them and they too were getting closer.

Silent Night: "Oh shit! We got company from behind!"

LM peeked his eyes to Night and then looked up his dash mirror to see if it's true. When he saw them, he smirked and could tell that it was too good to be true.

LM: "Now the fun really begins."

In the rear, a group of twenty or something jeeps came racing down after Last Hope. In the leading jeep, Wyoming was at the torrent gun and was ready for a fight.

Lieutenant Wyoming: "I always like a good old fashion fox chase. Surround the car and take it out. Do not let them get near that jet!"

Soon as he said that, the first five jeeps went on ahead and start to surround the car. The team looked at each of the jeep and knew they were in trouble. The rebel looks at both ends and had to shake them, and fast.

LM: "Everyone hold on! This is going to be a bit rough!"

With a quick jerk of the steering wheel, he turned the car to the right and slammed the side of the first jeep. It lost control and started to tumble around, hitting the second jeep from behind and taking the vehicle with it. He then turned the car to the left and repeat the same process. The last car in the rear saw this and decided to take action. The soldier that's operating the torrent took aim and started to fire. The Titan took a look up at the dashboard mirror as saw the torrent taking aim. He turned to the others and told them to get down.

LM: "Duck! DUCK!"

Quickly, everyone got down to avoid the gunfire the same time the solider shot rounds of bullets at them. The Torrent created many bullet holes on the trunk and shattered the glass window. The driver looked at the shots and knew it wasn't enough. So he floored the jeep at high speed and rammed the back of the convertible, creating a huge dent and opening the trunk by force. LM felt the impact and couldn't take this shit any more.

LM: "God damn it! Can someone take that car down?"

Kill Switch looked back at the jeep and smiled to himself.

Kill Switch: "I got this."

He got out of cover and got his AA-12 Shotgun out to do some heavy damage. Using the blunt of his gun, he broke the sunroof window and went through it, getting into position, quickly taking aim. The soldier operating the torrent looked at the rebel and was about to fire at him. But before he could do that, Kill Switch pulled the trigger and let multiple rounds take down the soldier. Blood exploded from his chest as he collapsed down and accidently pulling the trigger, with the gun pointing at the driver. The shots killed him and made the jeep loose control of itself. It then started to flip and turnover many times until it was nothing but twisted metal. LM took a good look at the carnage in the dashboard mirror and was quite impressed by this feat. He then look back at Kill Switch and asked him about that weapon.

LM: "Let me guess. New toy to play with?"

Switch looked down at his former leader and nodded in approval. The rebel then kept his eyes on the road and laughed about it.

LM: "Guess I'm not the only one that got a Christmas present early."

The convertible kept on racing to its goal while a squad of jeeps followed after it. Wyoming looked at all of the devastation and couldn't believe that the rebel and his friends did all of it. He silently shook his head and didn't like this one bit.

Lieutenant Wyoming: "Oh bugger. This boy is starting to be a pain in my side. After him men! And don't be afraid to get your hands dirty."

Another five left the group and surround the convertible, only this time; they did it farther away then the last group. LM looked around and didn't like how this is going.

LM: "Shit! They're getting really smart on their strategy, Can't knock them off in this distance. Kill Switch, think you can shoot them down?"

Switch aimed his shotgun at each of jeeps and he too doesn't like the odds in his favor.

Kill Switch: "Not in this distance. The shotgun it close ranger and with the firepower I'm packing won't do much damage in this distance. I'm going to need something with a little more kick."

Max looked at all the jeeps on the left window and had an idea.

Max Speed: "I think I got something that could work. And believe me, it packs a real wallop."

All the soldiers aimed their torrents at the car and were ready to fire. LM took a peek at them and knew they need to be taken care of at this instant.

LM: "Then you better start shooting them Max, otherwise we'll be blown to bits."

Max Speed: "On it!"

He got the grenade launcher he took from a dead Brotherhood goon out and pointed it out of his left window. With quick accuracy, he fired two rounds of grenades and took two of the jeeps out in seconds, blowing them to bits. He then turned to the back and fired another grenade out of the broken window, destroying the jeep in the rear. But then there were two more in the right side and he can't reach at that angle. So he decided to let Connector help him out.

Max Speed: "Yo Connector, I can't reach the last two in this distance. Think you can lend me a hand?"

Connector looked to his right to see the two remaining jeeps as the torrents began firing. Everyone in the group ducked down and avoided the gunfire while glass and shrapnel rain down on them. Connector look back up when the bullets were out of the way and realized they were in deep shit. He quickly turned to Max Speed and decided to help him out.

Connector: "Do I have a choice!?"

He then offered a hand and Max tossed the grenade launcher to him. The moment he got it, he mounted it to his body and got himself ready for a fight. Quickly he was able to aim at the other two jeeps and fired two more grenades at them, blasting them to kingdom come. With the last five out of the way, he looked at the weapon and sighed to himself.

Connector: "Great… And now we're all out."

Max Speed: "It's too bad. It was fun while it lasted."

LM: "Well let's hope they don't come up with something much bigger then that."

Back at the enemy jeeps, Wyoming saw all of it go down and was getting a little irritated.

Lieutenant Wyoming: "This is the last time you mess with the Brotherhood's plan boy. Everyone with me! Don't let them get near the jet!"

Soon, the rest of the jeeps sped ahead with Wyoming in the rear. The lieutenant then got on the rocket torrent and took aim at the convertible.

Lieutenant Wyoming: "All right boy, time to die."

He then pressed the trigger and fired a few rounds at them. Explosions surrounded the car as smoke and shrapnel rain down on them. LM quickly got control of the car and checked the dashboard mirror to see where it came from. When he saw Wyoming operating the rocket torrent at the jeep, he sighed and should've said what he said.

LM: "You know, just this once, I need to learn when to close my fucking mouth."

The team then looked at all directions and saw the rest of the jeeps around them, some closer then others.

Silent Night: "I think you should worry about that guy latter. Right now, we need to concentrate on these bastards."

Night Owl: "But there's too many to count! How are we going to stop them all?"

LM looked back at the jet and knew that they were getting close. He can't let the Frenchman get away, nor does he want to get his former teammates in any danger. Looking right at the back of the jet, he knew what must be done.

LM: "I'm going in..."

Everyone looked at their former leader and was shocked by what he said.

Last Hope: "What?!"

LM: "You heard me. I'm going straight to the jet and put an end to Merovingian's and the Brotherhood's plan. Meanwhile, I want you guys to keep the soldiers here busy. It's a one shot, I know, but it's the only way to stop this."

Night shook her head and didn't like this idea at all.

Silent Night: "That's suicide!"

LM: "Maybe, but it's a challenge I have to take."

Silent Night: "But LM, you need us to stop those bastards. That jet might have many guards from top to bottom. There's no way you're going to beat them all without us. We're a team remember?"

LM turned to his friend and told her with a straight face.

LM: "I'm no longer the leader of Last Hope remember? I'm an honorary Titan. You're the leader. And as a leader you need to make the riskiest of decisions. So what's it going to be Night? What are your orders?"

Night turned her head away and didn't know what to do. She didn't want to loose her friend over something as psychotic as this. But he was right on one thing, that he no longer is Last Hope's leader, she is. And leaders have to do what they need to do. And LM did take on Merovingian himself on a couple of occasions before Last Hope intervened. So with no other option left on the table, she sighed and turned to him.

Silent Night: "Go! Stop the Frenchman before his plan comes to fruition. We'll take care of these bastards for you."

The Titan smiled and liked where this was going.

LM: "Thanks night, appreciate it."

Silent Night: "And LM?"

LM: "Yeah?"

There was a bit of silence until the Last Hope leader looked up to him and told him one more thing.

Silent Night: "Please be careful…"

LM grinned and responded back, turning his head to see the back of the jet and tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

LM: "As careful as I can be."

Flooring it on the gas, he sped the convertible straight to the jet and was reaching its tail. Wyoming saw this from his torrent and was now completely irate about this.

Lieutenant Wyoming: "Stop them! STOP THEM!"

Immediately, the soldiers fired their mounted torrents and shot the car that was heading to its goal. So far, they missed it with a few bullet holes hitting the surface. The moment he reached the back of the jet, LM pushed the button in auto pilot and turned to Night to hand her the wheel.

LM: "Night! Take over for me while I get on that plane. And make sure the enemy doesn't hit me!"

The Last Hope leader looked at him and nodded in approval.

Silent Night: "Understood."

She turned to the others and told them to back up.

Silent Night: "All right boys! We need to assist LM in getting on that jet. Think you can handle the company?"

The group looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

Max Speed: "Nothing we can't handle."

Kill Switch then got his shotgun mounted and was incredibly giddy.

Kill Switch: "LET'S DO THIS!"

He then pulled the trigger and then began to wreak havoc on anyone that was close by. The group then joined in and used their other weapons to take out others. They missed wildly on some occasions, but they managed to take out two to three jeeps. With the others preoccupied, it gave the renegade Titan a shot at jumping aboard and stopping Merv's plan. He unbuckled his seat belt and kicked the door open, letting it snap off its hinges and flying to away from the car. The loose door then tumbled on the ground and hit a nearby jeep, splitting it in the front and killing the driver. This resulted in it spinning a couple of times and turning into nothing but scrap metal. He then looked at his friend and told her to move.

LM: "Quickly! Take the wheel and get me close to the back of the jet!"

Night looked at him and nodded as she moseys on to the driver seat to take control of the wheel. Once she got a hold of the wheel, she disengages the autopilot option and took over driving. At the same time, LM maneuvered himself to the hood of the car and got into position. The moment he was at the ready, the Last Hope leader pressed on the gas pedal more and drew closer to the back of the jet. Wyoming noticed the car getting closer and the Titan and didn't like where this was going.

Lieutenant Wyoming: "Hmm… So he's going to get on that plane huh? Not on my watch."

He carefully aimed his cannon torrent at the car and was prepared to fire. Silent Night look at her dashboard mirror and noticed the lieutenant taking aim. Realizing what he was about to do, she reacted by turned the car to avoid the attack.

Silent Night: "Hang on!"

She quickly jerked the wheel and caused it to swerve, sending the renegade hanging on for dear life. At the same time, the lieutenant fired and the shell missed them, causing an explosion on where that were once and right behind the jet. Wyoming saw that and hated when that happened.

Lieutenant Wyoming: "Oh bugger…"

* * *

Inside the jet, Merovingian and the Brotherhood felt a shake within their private cabin and wondered what it is.

Merovingian: "What was that."

Cain checked the security monitor to see what was all that commotion. Looking at the monitors, he saw one of the video cameras showing the back end of the plane. That's when he saw the convertible trying to avoid the rocket fire with the rebel on the hood.

Cain: "I think I know what was it."

Merovingian shoved one of his henchmen out of the way just to see what he was looking at. What he saw was the Titan trying to get into the back of the jet to stop him and his partners. He scowled to himself and was now getting tired of this.

Merovingian: "Real crude mi ami. Real crude… Open the back door for him. Let's give him a nice warm welcome."

* * *

Back out of the plane, LM was trying to do his best getting in. But with Wyoming trying to shoot the car down and Silent Night steering like crazy, it was impossible to get in. He kept on regaining some form of balance and trying not to fall. He looked back at Night and was getting tired of this.

LM: "Yo Night! Can you keep this steady for one second? I'm getting sick just feeling the turns!"

The Last Hope leader looked up at him and told him about this situation.

Silent Night: "Wish I could LM, but with this bastard shooting at us there's no way we are going to get close for you to get into that jet."

LM looked back at the Kill Switch and asked if he can take care of him.

LM: "Switch! Think you can take jeep out?"

Kill Switch looked at the jeep and tried to aim it. But judging by the distance, it was close to impossible. He lowered his weapon and shook his head.

Kill Switch: "No can do. This shotgun has a lot of firepower in it but it needs to work in close range. With him farther away from here, the weapon is completely ineffective."

LM rolled his eyes and couldn't believe this at all.

LM: "Well that's just perfect."

He then heard the sound of the jet's back door opening up. Turning around, he saw the door slowly lowering downward and the ramp extending. Confident, he peeked back at the driver and told her to keep moving.

LM: "Doesn't matter, keep pushing forward! Looks like Merv is rolling out the red carpet."

Night looked at it too and realized that he was right. But with the lieutenant on their back, she has to make it quick and to make sure they can get their former leader in the plane. So she pressed on the gas pedal to make it go faster and getting closer to back end of the plane. LM got his feet into position and was prepared to get into the plane. But as the plane fully opened, the two looked on and was shocked to see what's waiting for them.

Silent Night: "If the Frenchman is rolling out the red carpet, he sure had one hell of a bouncer."

LM starred in awe as he saw the bouncer his friend pointed out to. Standing back entrance is a huge Brotherhood soldier that is decked out in heavy armor that not even his weapons can penetrate. His helmet was decked out with demon eyes and razor sharp teeth like red visor. But what he held in his hand was a gattling gun that is loaded 50mm armor piercing bullets. He looked down at the car and grunted in the lowest growl imaginable and pointed his weapon at them. The moment he pulled the trigger, the drum started to roll and was about to fire. LM looks on and knew that was all too good to be true.

LM: "You have got to be fucking kidding me…"

In a matter of seconds, the chain gun opened fire and sent a spew of bullets heading to the convertible. The rebel lifted his left hand up and blocked all the bullets he could. But with the gattling gun having a large supply of ammo, it's going to be a matter of time before his arm would get tired and let him eat a bullet sandwich. Silent Night saw this and knew it was too late.

Silent Night: "LM! Get back in here! We're bailing out!"

LM turned back to her and told her not to.

LM: "NO! Not yet! Not when I'm so close!"

Kill Switch then turned to him just to give him a little reason.

Kill Switch: "It's too late LM. We need to get out of here before we get blown off. Besides, we can't possibly take this guy down. He's too much!"

LM looked right at him while holding his hand and looked at his shotgun. He knew that it was an AA-12 shotgun that is powerful on many levels and the ammunition consists of spiral mini nuke shells code name, 'Katie Ka-Boom'. So it's the only weapon that could be useful in this predicament. He then got his right hand up and asked one of his friends to give it.

LM: "Give me your gun."

Kill Switch did a double take and was surprised about this.

Kill Switch: "Come again?"

LM: "You heard me. Give me your gun now!"

Kill Switch: "You're serious? You want me give you my shotgun? I brought this shotgun and ammo by myself! There's no way I'm going to give it to anyone."

LM was getting a little pissed off and decided to demand him.

LM: "Listen, I don't have a lot of time and I'm on a tight schedule. But if I don't get on that plane right now, are chances of stopping Merovingian will be slim to none. Now give me the god damn shotgun!"

Kill Switch looked at the shotgun and sighed to himself.

Kill Switch: "All right fine. But if you loose it, you are going to be paying on your Titan Express card."

He then positioned it with one hand and threw it right at the Titan. LM grabbed it with his free hand and gave his friend a quick nod.

LM: "Don't worry; I'll take good care of it."

Silent Night looked on and noticed that they were about to enter the runway, meaning the plane is about to take off.

Silent Night: "You better get on it now LM, otherwise you will miss your flight!"

LM looked back and realized she was right. They were approaching the runway and the jet is on its final stages of take off. He needs to get on that plane, and he needs to get on it right now. Turning to the Last Hope leader, he told her to punch it.

LM: "Get me closer to the jet! I need to get on it!"

Night nodded as she pushed the pedal and got closer to the jet while the Brotherhood soldier kept on shooting the car with his chain gun, hoping to destroy it.

* * *

Inside the cockpit of the jet, two pilots were at the controls and were reaching the runway.

Pilot 1: "We're approaching the runway. Prepare for final system checks."

Pilot 2: "Roger that. Stand by for take off."

They then started to fiddle away with the controls and were preparing to leave the private airport.

* * *

Outside, the team was getting closer to their goal. But with the chain gun-wielding maniac at the entrance of the back end, it was getting harder to get into. Thankfully, LM had his hand up to block all the bullets, but it would be a matter of time before he gets tired of holding it for very long. And with a shotgun in his hand, he won't be able to switch it. Silent Night kept on getting closer to the entrance and was trying to hold on to the wheel. And with Wyoming firing his rocket torrent from behind, it wasn't going to be easy. The others did help out anyway they could but with the jeep Wyoming is on is getting harder to hit due to the farther distance. And even though they made contact, they couldn't destroy Wyoming's vehicle.

* * *

Back in the cockpit, the final preparations have been made and everything is at 100% capacity. The pilot then turned on the intercom to talk to Merovingian.

Pilot 1: "Sir, final preparations has been made and were at the runway. We're ready for take off on your orders."

Merovingian: "Enlever maintenant! I don't want that punk getting on my plane!"

Pilot 1: "Roger that. Commencing take off."

The pilot then got a hold of the lever and began to pull it up.

* * *

Back outside, the car was about to let LM in. But just as they were about to do that, they heard the sound of the jet engines roaring to life. Realizing what's about to happen, he turned to Night and told her to hurry.

LM: "Hurry up! The jet is about to leave!"

Night noticed it too and had no choice but to push the gas all the way. That caused the car to speed up incredibly fast and rode up the ramp. The soldier saw this and was completely surprised. So surprised that he wasn't prepared for this at all. The convertible hit the goon and ran him over. With that out of the way, LM dropped his hand and let gravity take the many, MANY bullets he stopped. He then jumped off the car and took a breather, knowing that that's out of the way. But he's not out of the woods yet. He looked back out of the plane; he saw Wyoming aiming the rocket torrent at the car and was smiling behind his helmet.

Lieutenant Wyoming: "What an amazing feat. Too bad you will all die!"

Looking on, the renegade had to think of something quick before his friends get blown to bits. Looking down, he saw the chain gun resting on the dead soldier's fingers and came up with a good idea. He quickly picked it up, took aim, and began firing on the jeep. The bullets hit the jeep as the hood got pierced through and the engine was shot. The driver panicked and steered clear from the barrage while Wyoming got down and protected himself from the bullet fire.

Lieutenant Wyoming: "Blast it! Accursed kid is gonna regret that."

As the jeep got away from the firepower and the team was in the clear. Knowing that the jet was moving fast, Night set the car in reverse and pressed on the gas. Before she could leave, LM looked at the others in the car and told them what he's going to do.

LM: "All right, I'm going to stop Merv and his new friends! Can you keep the ground forces busy while I'm away?"

Silent Night nodded and answered him with great contempt.

Silent Night: "We got this one LM. Just give the Frenchman a lesson he will never forget. You got it?"

LM chuckled and raised his hand up.

LM: "I already know that Night. But thanks for the advice anyways."

He then approached the control panel and hit the button to close the back hanger. At the same time, Night pressed on the pedal and backed the car off the ramp with the same speed as the jet that's taking off. Once the car was away from the jet, it did a 120 turn while the hanger door in the back closes. The Last Hope leader then changed the crankshaft to drive and sped out of the jet before it took off. Night then look back at the jet to see it take off and was flying into the sky.

Silent Night: "Godspeed LM, and please be safe…"

With that, the convertible sped away from the runway and was on the chase of Wyoming while the remaining jeeps followed after them.

* * *

Inside the jet, LM could feel the vertigo of the plane ascending upwards and knew that they took off. And just in time too, because if they got there late, then LM wouldn't stop the baddies at all. He took a deep breath and knew this was now the time.

LM: "All right, this is it. Now or never. Time to finish what I started."

Placing the shotgun behind his back, he got a hold of the chain gun he got from the dead soldier and rushed in to stop Merv.

* * *

In the main bunker, the Teen Titans and Doom Patrol are busy handling all of the work. All around, soldiers and vampiric guards were fighting the Titans with everything in their disposal but the teams had the advantage. Robin used his exploding disks and took out a couple of hovercrafts the soldiers were on. Starfire and Raven then came in and use their star bolts and aurora blasts to take down the rest of the hovercrafts. There were robots on the ground that was shooting anything that was flying. Starfire and Raven did shoot their projectiles at them, but it wasn't much to stop them. But Red Star came in and decided to stop them his way. With his eyes glowing red, he flew down and used his fist to pound the ground hard. It caused a wave of red energy around the impact zone and caused the super soldier robots to fly all over the place. With the energy cleared, Red Star got up out of the crater he made and surveyed the damage. Upon doing that, he saw three tanks in front of him and they were aiming for him. They then fired at the same time and connected to him, creating this huge explosion soon after. The soldiers inside the tanks saw this and thought they had gotten rid of him. But when the flames erupted, they saw a shadowy figure within the flames. To their surprise, it was none other than Red Star himself, unphased by the blast. The soldiers look at that and were in shock by what had happened.

Brotherhood Soldier 43: "Whoa… Did you see that? Who does this guy think he is huh? The next Superman or something?"

Brotherhood Soldier 44: "Who cares! This makes our job much more of a challenge. Shoot him again!"

The tanks then fired again as the shells headed straight to their target. Red Star smirked as he knew what he was going to do. Three of the shells were just inched to his face, but he used his fists to knock each of them off and they were sailing back to the tanks. Each shell hit the three and they all exploded in one hit. Red Star looked at the mess he created and was pleased with his work. He was totally unaware that another tank was to the left and was starring right at him. When he heard the gears clicking, he turned to the right to see the tank aiming right at him. But just as it was about to fire, it was being lifted up off the ground and was in the air. For below it was Robot Man using his strength to lift the tank so it won't hurt anyone else ever again. With one loud grunt, he threw the tank in 20 yards and it crashed into a wall where pipes started to gush out water upon the crash. Next to the crushed tank, a dozen vampires cornered Aqualad, all aiming their rifles at him. The group laughed and knew it was going to be good.

Vampire Guard 77: "End of the line fish boy. There's nowhere to run now."

The Titans East member looked around to see if there is a way in escaping. When he saw the gushed water coming from the damaged pipes on his left, and smirked and knew how to escape. So he turned to the guard and started to talk to him.

Aqualad: "Actually, you are wrong."

With a quick flick of his hand, the water moved to that direction and washed away the guards that were totally oblivious to what happened. He then jumped on the water and used it to surf around and drowning any guard or soldier that's in the way. A small group of soldiers saw this going to down and had to stop him. So they aimed their rifles and were about to take him down once he was close. But before they could actually do that, they were knocked out by a blaze of yellow and red. The unknown streak then headed to the other side and knocked down a couple more. Once it was finished, it stopped to reveal that it was none other then Kid Flash, another honorary Titan. But as he was successful with his work, he didn't expect a few more soldiers pointing their weapons at him.

Brotherhood Soldier 45: "All right freeze! Stay right where you are!"

The speedster looked right at them and thought that it was a joke. But before he could do something about it, another streak of red and white came out of nowhere and knocked those soldiers in a loop. With them down, that streak stopped and next to Kid Flash was the young twins of speeding, Mas y Menos. Kid Flash looked down at them and was a little upset about this.

Kid Flash: "Dudes, what's your deal? I was going to take them on my own."

The two looked at each other and responded to the speedster.

Mas: "Estábamos tratando de ayudar."

Menos: "¡Sí! Nosotros velocistas necesitan permanecer juntos."

Kid Flash rolled his eyes around and find that to be a bit rude. But this little reunion would be soon interrupted when the two Mexican twins saw something from above. The two then pointed to whatever is up there and warned the speedster.

Mas y Menos: "¡Cuidado! ¡Problema!"

The speedster looked up and saw multiple hovercrafts heading to them. Knowing this is bad; he looked at the two and asked them about something.

Kid Flash: "Hey Mas y Menos! You ever watched the Wizard of Oz?"

The two looked at each other again and talked to each other about that question.

Mas: "¿Se refiere a la película en la que un tornado levantó la casa en el aire?"

Menos: "Sí. Me acuerdo de esa película. El tornado levantar esa casa es mi parte favorita."

Kid Flash looked at the two and was a little confused by what they were saying.

Kid Flash: "I'll take that as a yes. Just follow my lead and will give these goof offs something to think about."

He then ran in super fast speeds as the Spanish twins followed him. The two, or three since there are twins involved. The two then went on separate directions and spin around in a circle, gaining together on many occasions. They spin faster and faster until they created a vortex that has the color of red, yellow, and white, turning it into a multi color tornado. The soldiers on the hovercrafts looked on and were completely shocked by all of this. They turned their hovercrafts around and tried to get away from the tornado. But there were some that got sucked into the vortex and was spinning like they were on a super fast Tilt-a-Whirl. Those that got out of the vortex flew far away and decided to focus their attention on the other intruders. But as they were going to attack the others, a black lightning bolt came out of nowhere and destroyed the flying vehicles. With then falling down to the ground, the bolt came down on the floor and it was Negative Man in his negative form. Looking at all the carnage within the hanger, he had an imaginary smile and was liking it.

Negative Man: "Now this is one moment I will share for a long time."

Mento then came next to him and used his helmet to zap a few more hovercrafts Negative Man missed.

Mento: "Don't let your guard down Larry. We have a long ways to go."

The two then charged in and join the others in fighting the enemies around them.

* * *

Up in the air, the jet was flying smoothly in the sky and have no trouble, for now. Within the jet, the Brotherhood and Merovingian were sitting in their private cabin and was enjoying the relaxation.

Merovingian: "Ah… Now that's the life. No fights, no wars, and no obnoxious rebel ruining everything. Ceci est si heureux..."

Brain looked on at the Frenchman and didn't like his idea of relaxation. So he told him of the predicament that's going on the ground.

Brain: "You do realize that your men and my men are being brutally assaulted down there. So why leave them to die down there. It isn't like you."

Merv looked at his partner and gave out a manly giggle.

Merovingian: "You're right mi ami. This isn't like me. But you see, this is where the real fun begins. You we haven't gone up on this jet just to enjoy the view. In reality, we are here to test out our latest weapon and we need to be here at the safest of distance. Aucun mal ne risque pas?"

Brain listened to what he was saying and now understood what he meant.

Brain: "So you're saying that we're testing the satellite to see it works? Certainly makes some sense. But where are we going to test it on?"

Merovingian: "En temps voulu, mon ami, en temps voulu..."

He turned to Cain and asked about the weapon.

Merovingian: "Cain, is the satellite in place?"

Cain was at the controls and looked at his master to give him the news.

Cain: "Oh yeah… The satellite has hit the atmosphere and we're up and running."

Merv smirked and liked the news.

Merovingian: "Fameux… Target the main hanger. I want to give this weapon a test drive on those misfits down there."

Cain nodded as he got on the controls and began typing the coordinates.

* * *

Out in space and high above Earth's orbit, the satellite reached the atmosphere and the rocket broke apart in sections. Once the last section was disconnected, the satellite was activated as the solar panel wings expand and flew above the planet. The rocket propulsion system immediately kicked in and glided to the location Cain picked. It then started to charge up and reached maximum power.

* * *

At the lower level of the plane, LM cautiously walked down the lower storage room, making sure no one was around. With his gatling gun held firmly in his hand, he had to be sure the area is secure. As he was walking down the hall, he had a sick feeling in his stomach that something bad was about to go down.

* * *

At the airstrip, Last Hope was battling the remaining Brotherhood goons that were in the jeep and trying to shoot him down. Wyoming was holding on to the rocket torrent and shoots round after round of rockets. But Night's quick driving skills avoided all the rockets with swift turns. The lieutenant looked at this and was getting tired of it all.

Lieutenant Wyoming: "Such a slick gal she is. Kind of reminds me of a good freelancer of mine. Let's see how well she fairs about this."

He got his torrent up and aimed it at the tanker trucks used to refuel the planes. He then shot the rockets at them and they exploded on impact. It created a wall of flames that reached high into the ceiling and blocked the team's path. Night Owl looked at the wall of flames and was freaking out.

Night Owl: "Dead end! Night watch out!"

Silent Night: "I see it!"

She pressed both her feet on the brake pedal and turned the steering wheel multiple times to do another 180 angle. The car made a screeching noise as treed marks appeared on the ground. The convertible then made an immediate stop as the back bumper touched the flames. The moment it made a stop, the remaining jeeps surround them and Wyoming's vehicle was starring in front of them. Wyoming looked at the car and couldn't help but to laugh at this.

Lieutenant Wyoming: "My, isn't this rich. No where to run, and no where to hide."

Silent Night looked at the group around them and could tell that this isn't good. The group got their weapons at the ready and waited for the right moment to strike and the leader gripped the steering wheel to formulate a plan.

* * *

Back in the main bunker, the fight still went on between the good guys and bad guys. With the Titans and Doom Patrol ducking against the enemies around them, it was all going well on their side. A few Brotherhood soldiers aimed their weapons and fired on Beast Boy while the robotic super soldiers were behind firing their rockets. Beast Boy turned into a Cheetah and used his legs and ran as quickly as he could. He avoided bullets and explosions with the greatest of ease and was getting closer to his target. When he reached a make shift ramp from the destruction caused by the fight, he went up it and jumped high into the air, turning into a gorilla and smashing the group on the ground. He started by beating up the soldiers on the ground then moved on to the robots that were targeting him. He was successful in destroying those super soldiers and was able beating up the last one.

* * *

Back at the jet, Cain targeted the main bunker where the Titans and Doom Patrol were fighting. Once he got it in place, he turned to the Frenchman and told him it's ready.

Cain: "Satellite is in place and the target is set. We're ready to go."

Merovingian looked at his servant and had a wicked grin on his face.

Merovingian: "Excellent work. Feu!"

Cain nodded and pushed the red button on the console.

* * *

Out in space, the satellite was charged at full capacity and was ready to fire. In a matter of seconds, a bright light came out of the end and was rocketing down to Earth.

* * *

Back in the bunker, Beast Boy was just about finished with the fight and was about to crush the robotic soldier. But then everyone heard a loud noise from up above. Almost immediately, the roof burst opened and the beam of light came down on the spot where Beast Boy is. He stopped fighting the robot and looked up to see the beam falling to him. Quickly, he turned into a humming bird and flew as quick as his little wings would carry, just seconds until the beam hit the robot and destroyed it in one shot. He flew up to the highest box possible and looked at the complete destruction from the blast. When the light disappeared, all he saw was a small crater with an incredibly damaged robot in the middle. His eyes were completely wide and were a little speechless.

Beast Boy: "Whoa…"

* * *

Back at the airplane, Merovingian saw watched the light show that was close by and was please by all of it. He then turned to Brain and asked him about it.

Merovingian: "Well Brain, what do you think?"

The Brotherhood looked at the results through the window and liked what they see, including Brain.

Brian: "Promising…"

* * *

A few seconds before the satellite attack, Last Hope was still in the convertible while the remaining group of jeeps surround them. Wyoming had his cannon at them and waited for them to make a move.

Lieutenant Wyoming: "Come on you lads. Make a move while we're young."

Night just stared deep down in Wyoming and wanted to do something about him. Owl noticed it too and was getting a little impatient.

Night Owl: "Urgh… This is getting frustrating! Let's take them out while we have the chance."

The Last Hope leader looked at her comrade and shook her head.

Silent Night: "And have ourselves get blasted by Wyoming's cannon? I don't think so. We need a distraction to make that work."

Night Owl: "And how are we going to distract him? Incase you didn't notice, we are surrounded by jeeps with gun torrents and that lieutenant with the cannon aiming at us. We need a distraction big enough to get out of this mess."

Just as he said that, a white light came down from the sky and hit the main Bunker where the main fight was taking place. Everyone was caught off guard from it and looked up at the light that was struck down. Even Wyoming saw this and was awe struck by its beauty.

Lieutenant Wyoming: "Will you look at that. Looks like the weapon is primed and ready."

The team saw this too and was shocked for words.

Kill Switch: "Damn it! Looks like that weapon they've been working on is fully operational. We're all screwed!"

Silent Night: "LM is still up there in that jet. I'm pretty sure he'll find a way in taking it out. Besides…"

She looked down to see Wyoming still watching the beam of light, meaning that he was completely distracted.

Silent Night: "We got ourselves the opening that we need. Hang on, tight!"

She cranked the shaft to fourth gear and pressed on the gas pedal really hard, causing the tires to screech and the car to accelerate forward in a faster pace. Wyoming heard the tires screech and wondered where that came from. When he saw the coverable speeding towards them, he panicked and got his cannon at the ready.

Lieutenant Wyoming: "Oh Bugger!"

He aimed the cannon and was about to fire, but missed the car three times. The car sped past the jeep and made an escape, but not before Connector opened the window and shot the side of it with his FN P90 rifle. Bullet holes dotted the side of the jeep while the driver was hit pretty badly. Wyoming managed to get away from the firepower and was lucky enough for the shield on his body armor to protect him. When the car passed, Wyoming looked at them gets away and groaned to himself.

Lieutenant Wyoming: "Well, that's just a load of rubbish. Ah well, lesson learned. Never stare at something amazing when you have the enemy with you. After them men! Don't let them escape!"

The men piloting the jeeps went to neutral and went after Last Hope. Wyoming then got opened the driver seat to let the dead soldier fall to the ground. When he got in the driver seat, he groaned to himself and didn't like this at all.

Lieutenant Wyoming: "If you want something down right, you got to do it yourself."

He got the jeep running and got it drivable, catching up with the others and going after the intruders.

* * *

Seconds before the first fire, LM was in the jet maneuvering through the storage. As he was walking, he heard the sound of a loud bang. Curious, he spotted a viewing window that every plane has and takes a look at it. What he saw was the white light that came down in space and attacked the bunker. His eyes were wide and couldn't believe what he was seeing.

LM: "Oh no… They've already activated the weapon. Gotta reach the control console and put a stop to this fast or we are going to have ourselves our own Hammer of Dawn on this planet."

As he was starring at it, he failed to notice a group of people approaching him. That is until he heard the sounds of guns cocking at him.

Vampire Guard 78: "Freeze! Drop your weapons and surrender!"

LM turned his head to the direction of the voice and saw a group of vampires aiming their rifles at him. He didn't expect that there would be guards along the way, but it's Merovingian's jet so he could do whatever he wants. So it's obvious he needed all the security he needed. The guard looked at him again and told him to stand down.

Vampire Guard 78: "Hey! Are you listening to me? I said drop the weapons!"

LM turned to them and smiled right at them.

LM: "Sorry, but I just got my weapons and I need to try them out."

The guards got their weapons aimed at them and was ready to take him out. They then pulled the triggers and fired a large amount of bullets at him. LM lifted his hand up and stopped those bullets with his focusing ability. Once the clips went empty, he dropped his hand and the bullets rained down on the ground. He then rolled his eyes around and decided to show them what he's packing.

LM: "My turn…"

He lifted his chain gun up and pulled the trigger to let the drum roll. The gun then fired multiple rounds of armor piercing bullets right at the guards, killing them in seconds. With his path cleared, he made a mad dash at the hall to reach the main floor of the jet.

LM: "Don't want to waist any time. Have to get to Merovingian's cabin and stop his plan. Don't want my friends to get fried."

As he kept on running, he saw more guards coming out of every corner and was about to fire on him. LM groaned to himself and knew this would happen.

LM: "I just hope these bastards don't get in my way."

He got his chain gun out and took each one down one round at a time.

* * *

In the private quarters, everyone heard the sound of changing firing from beneath them. Merovingian heard this too and was a little confused.

Merovingian: "What was that noise?"

Cain looked at the security screen that looked into the security cameras that were within the private jet. What he saw was LM shooting away anything that moves. He was completely shocked by this as he gave Merv the bad news.

Cain: "Um… Sir? I think we have a stole away in your plane."

The Frenchman looked at him curiously and went to the security console to check out what he was talking about. When he saw the rebel in the lower storage room of the jet shooting up guards, he groaned to himself and was getting extremely aggravated.

Merovingian: "How many time do I have to kill this cretin? Get every guard from there to the entrance to my private cabin at the ready! I don't want him anywhere near this console! Avez-vous compris?"

Cain looked up to him and was a little nervous about his threat. He gulped a little and responded back to him.

Cain: "Yes sir. I'll get right on it."

Merovingian: "Good… And while you're at it, keep firing on the intruders in the main bunker. Je ne veux pas d'éventuels survivants."

Cain nodded again and activated the weapon, targeting the main bunker where the Titans and Doom Patrol were fighting.

* * *

Out in space, the satellite charged again and began firing its target. It then fired a beam of white light and rocketed down to the planet.

* * *

Back on the ground, the two teams heard that noise and looked up to see the hole on the ceiling. When they saw the white light, they knew it was trouble and had to run.

Robin: "Everyone fallback! Fallback!

Everyone ran for their lives and got away from the white laser coming down to them. The laser hit and destroyed the Brotherhood soldiers and vampiric guards that didn't get away from the blast. Luckily, the teams managed to get out of there in time before the blast happened. Once the light disappeared, the turned to see another crater in the main bunker. Mento looked on and couldn't believe this.

Mento: "Good God… I always thought that the Brotherhood had some weapons that can destroy anything in its path. I didn't expect something like this to happen!"

Robin was next to him and could agree with him.

Robin: "You and me both Mento. Either way, we have to stay clear from these blasts until LM could deactivate it."

Just as he said that, another blast came down from the sky and hit the ground while moving closer to them. Raven saw this and was a bit worried about the weapons firepower.

Raven: "Somehow, I don't think that's a problem!"

They all then ran for their lives as the white laser followed them.

* * *

Back in the jet, LM was doing everything he can to reach Merovingian. There were guards that were popping out every corner of the storage room, trying to get rid of the rebel. But he had the advantage as he used his chain gun to take them out one by one like a bunch of wooden ducks. But all of this was time wasting as he knows that the satellite is still active. He has to get to the control console quick before his friends get roasted. After going through one guard after another, he spotted an elevator shaft that goes up to the second floor. But then he spotted more soldiers guarding it and had their rifles aimed at him.

Brotherhood Soldier 46: "That's far enough boy! Put that weapon down and surrender peacefully!"

LM looked at the soldiers and knew this is too much time wasted for him. He then pointed his weapon at the group and pulled the trigger.

LM: "Sorry, but I'm in a bit of a hurry."

But just as he pulled the trigger, nothing came out of the gun. When he looked down to see what is wrong, he noticed that the ammo gauge was empty and there was nothing that he can do.

LM: "Great… The time I needed this chain gun the most if the time to runs on empty. Shouldn't of waste them on those worthless guards."

The soldiers looked at him and couldn't help but to laugh. They then went back to their weapons and fired at him. The Titan quickly took cover behind a crate and tried to plan his next strategy. He still has the shotgun with the mini nuke shells that can rip people in half, so he can use that as an advantage. But if he gets out of cover, he would be good as dead. He has to find some way to get them off his back. Looking at one of the dead guards that were in front of him, he noticed a stun grenade in his lifeless hand. Preferably the guard was using it to stun the rebel when he was on a killing frenzy. Looking at the grenade, he came up with an idea and took it out of the dead man's hand. Once he looked back, he saw the soldiers continue to fire at the crate he was hiding, hoping to break it apart. Thinking it was his only hope; he pulled the pin and rolled the grenade out of cover. The Brotherhood goons kept firing and didn't know that he rolled a grenade to them. That is until the grenade tapped on one of the guard's feet. The soldier looked down to see the grenade and panicked.

Brotherhood Soldier 47: "Look out! Grenade!"

But it was all too late as the grenade exploded and stunned the group only temporarily. That gave LM some time to get out of cover and used the shotgun to kill them off in a matter of seconds. When he was done, the rebel was amazed at the end result as bodies were split in half and blood splattered all over the walls. Looking at the gun, he had no choice but to whistle to himself.

LM: "Damn… I'm starting to love this shotgun! I got to remind myself on where Kill Switch shop because his toys are the best."

He looked at the elevator and knew he has to stop the Frenchman and fast.

LM: "Can't waist anymore time. Have to reach the controls and shut down that satellite fast."

He hurries to the elevator and pushed the up button. Once the doors opened, he entered the lift and pushed for the second floor.

LM: "I just hope the others are handling themselves on the ground."

The doors close as the elevator took him up to the second floor.

* * *

Down on the ground, Last Hope was still in the stolen convertible, still trying to get away from the rest of the jeeps that were gunning for them. Wyoming looked at the car and was ready for the next assault. But being that he's driving the jeep that has the rocket torrent, he won't reach it in his position. So he turned to his men to go after the gang.

Lieutenant Wyoming: "Now don't just follow them like a bunch of hounds chasing a fox boys. Destroy them while we still have a chance!"

The jeeps drove closer to their target as the gunners got themselves in position. Once they were close, the started to shoot the convertible down with their bullets. Silent Night turned the wheel left to right just to avoid the shots and while some of the shots connected; it made bullet holes on the exterior of the car. The other teammates got their weapons out and shoot the jeeps at much as they could. Though they got the shots connected, they couldn't blow them up. Max Speed got to cover in the back seat and was getting upset about this.

Max Speed: "Shit! These bastards don't know when to give up."

Kill Switch: "If I had my shotgun with me, we would be over with this quick. Damn it I hate it when that happens."

Silent Night knew that too and need to find a way to take them out. Taking a look at the review mirror, she looked at the jeep that's closer to them and it has the machine gun on it. It started to shot at the car and destroyed the review mirror on her side. Thinking about it, she came up with an only solution.

Silent Night: "Then it's time we take an alternate weapon. Kill Switch, Max Speed, get ready to board when I say so! We're commandeering one of the jeeps!"

The two looked at their leader and nodded in unison. Night looked at the jeep and waited for the right moment to strike. The jeep was about to aim at the convertible and was about to fire. Night saw this and knew this was the right opportunity.

Silent Night: "Everyone hold on!"

She then pressed both her feet on the breaks and the car made a screeching halt. It stopped in a matter of seconds while the jeep's torrent fired and missed them in a matter of seconds. Once they were next to the jeep, the leader pressed on the gas and sped at the same speed as it. Once they got in position, Night turned to them and told them to go.

Silent Night: "We're in range! Prepare to board!"

The two nodded and began their boarding. They opened the side door and jumped off the car to get on the jeep. When they latched on to the jeep they held on to side for dear life. The driver looked at the review mirror and saw the two trying to get on it. He started to steer like crazy, trying to get the two off the vehicle. The two continued to hang on and need to get out of this predicament before they fall off the floor. Kill Switch was closer to the gun torrent and jerked to the back. The soldier looked at that and had to get rid of him, so he turned his torrent at him. But just as he was about to fire, the driver kept on driving the jeep out of control and tried to get the two off of the jeep. The violent shaking made the torrent gunner loose his grip of his weapon. This gave Kill Switch the opening he needed as he got on the jeep's bed and gave the goon a kick to the side. It knocked him off the torrent and flew off the jeep, hitting hard on the ground completely unconscious. Max Speed was still holding on too and was doing all he could to get into the driver seat. The soldier driving the jeep looked at the Last Hope member and was in a major panic. He looked at a wall of a bunker and decided to flatten him with the wall. Careening the wheel to the left, he had driven them closer to the wall. Max looked back and realized what the driver was going to do. He had to do something quick before he gets flatten to death. Focusing hard, he jumped up high in the air and corkscrewed above the jeep before landing of the roof of the jeep. The jeep hit the wall and damaged the jeep itself, but not the Last Hope member. The Brotherhood soldier looked up at the roof, noticing the enemy getting out of that mess. So he took the second option he had in his head. Taking out his pistol, he pointed up to the roof and opened fire. Max with quick reflexes moved his body a little to avoid the many shots the Brotherhood soldier was firing. Kill Switch saw this and had to do something before his friend gets killed. He quickly went on the torrent and was ready to save him. He pointed down to the front of the jeep and was ready to open fire on it. The moment he pulled the trigger, he shattered the glass and caused the soldier to duck down for cover. Max noticed it too and had the opportunity he needed. He then got off the roof and used his agility and both his feet and smash through the window of the driver side and kicked the driver in the head. The force of the hit caused the driver to fly out to the other side and flew out of the door, rolling around on the ground on impact and nearly gotten run over. Once that was out of the way, Max got a hold of the wheel and regained control of the jeep.

Max Speed: "Well, that was easy. Not it's time to give them a taste of their own medicine. Kill Switch! Are you ready for some payback?"

Kill Switch cocked his torrent ready and laughed it off.

Kill Switch: "Oh you damn well know it!"

Max pushed on the break and skipped in a 180 angle to face the remaining forces. He then got on the gas and sped to them with blinding speeds. As they were close, Kill Switch got his torrent at the ready and fired multiple rounds on anything that moves. Wyoming noticed this and sped out of the way.

Lieutenant Wyoming: "Buggers!"

He was able to get out of there in time but the others weren't that much. Few of the torrent gunners were shot dead on while the drivers were killed while driving. The jeeps sped out of control and crashed into many things before exploding on impact. Kill Switch looked at the mess and smiled to himself.

Kill Switch: "Oh yeah… Still got it."

* * *

Back in the jet, the Brotherhood Soldiers on the top floor were in position at the elevator entrance. When news of the rebel was reported, they knew that he would take the elevator up, leaving him completely vulnerable. One of the soldiers looked at the doors and told the others to stay put.

Brotherhood Soldier 48: "Steady men. Do not fire until you hear the ding noise. That would give up time to fire before the doors could open."

So the group waited until the time is right to strike. Just then, they heard a low vibrating sound as the elevator reaches the top. They got their weapons up and remained still until they heard the ding noise. That's when the leader of the group gave the order.

Brotherhood Soldier 48: "OPEN FIRE!"

Quickly, the group fired multiple rounds at the elevator doors and bullet holes pierced through them. When the clips were empty, the door started to look like Swiss cheese. But what about the intruder in it? Slowly, the door started to open and showed the inside of the elevator. As they were looking at the inside, something shocked them completely. Standing before them was LM that didn't get shot at all. Instead, his hand was held up and he stopped all the bullets that were mere inches to his body. He smiled and shook his head from this strategy.

LM: "Really? Shooting me while I'm inside the elevator? You guys should do better then that."

He formed his hand into a gun and uses it to shoot them. Under that reaction, the bullets turned around and were thrown back to the group of goons. Everyone was unprepared for this as the projectiles hit them all, killing them all in seconds. With all of them dead, LM got out of the elevator and shook his head.

LM: "Henchmen… They will never learn."

He got his shotgun out and loaded it for an attack. He looked around to see that it was clear so far. Once it was cleared, he slowly approached the doorway and could tell that there was trouble down that path. Cocking his gun he took a breather and was prepared for the end.

LM: "Focus!"

He started to kick the door and went Serious Sam one anyone he sees fit. Everywhere, he saw Brotherhood soldiers all around him, ready to fire. With quick focusing and precise aiming, he shot down one soldier after another, getting closer to his goal. As he was shooting, a security camera was watching the whole thing.

* * *

Inside the private cabin of the jet, Merovingian watched the whole thing and was getting irritated.

Merovingian: "No. No! NO! He's getting close to my private cabin! C'est de la folie!"

He turned to Brain and argued with him.

Merovingian: "You Brian! You told me that those were your best men that can stop the rebel, yet I see that they died like the others. Ils ont échoué! Ils ont tous échoué! And to think they were the last line of defense."

The Brian looked on at the Frenchman's banter and didn't think he was getting it right. So he told him what he tried to say.

Brian: "Merovingian, you seem to have misinterpreted me completely. My men weren't ordered to stop him; they were there to hold him off until he runs out of ammo. Just a few sacrifices for our cause mind you. And besides, who said that they were my last line of defense?"

He turned to Malah and gave him the order.

Brain: "Monsieur Malah, do keep our guest away from this room. We cannot have anymore distractions."

The gorilla nodded and got up off the sofa, slowly heading to door where the rebel might go through. The Frenchman looked at the gorilla and was a little unsure of this.

Merovingian: "You sure your pet gorilla can stop him? This boy isn't anything to mess with."

Brain: "Rest assure Merovingian, that he has no idea who he's facing with. Malah is a gorilla yes, but he is strong and highly intelligent. If there is one person that can stop him, it is my second in command."

* * *

Back on the ground, the two teams are trying their best at survival. Not only do they have to fight vampiric guards and Brotherhood goons, but they also need to get away from that laser that is being fired out of the sky. Though they manage to take down as many men as they could, the laser keeps on hitting the ground, causing them to retreat. Those that were flying flew far away from the blast and were worried about this as much as the ground forces.

Starfire: "This beam of light is getting us annoyed correct?"

Terra: "Annoyed? Try aggravated by the beam of light! No matter what we do, that light would try to fry us. I nearly had one death experience before, don't want another."

Raven: "Well whatever the case, we can't do anything to that laser since the satellite is in orbit. It's only up to LM now to disable the weapon. I just hope he doesn't get killed by the Brotherhood."

They all flew down when the light disappeared and continued the assault. Meanwhile, Negative Man in his negative form heard this and looked up at the sky. He knows that LM was doing his best in stopping the weapon, but trouble is always afoot. He knows he's in danger and he needs to help him. But how?

* * *

Not far from the main battle, Last Hope was doing all they can to destroy Wyoming. So far, they managed to get an advantage on him when two of the members hijacked the jeep and used it to destroy the reminders of his army. As they got all of the jeeps taken care of, there was only one jeep left and that's the one Wyoming is driving. So they were all in a single file line, with the convertible in the front, Wyoming in the middle, and the jeep with the remaining Last Hope members in the back. The jeep was in position as Kill Switch got the torrent at the ready.

Kill Switch: "One more jeep left to trash. Time to play the piper lieutenant."

Wyoming was still driving the car when he noticed the jeep behind him read to fire. Since he had no escort to assist him, he was completely defenseless.

Lieutenant Wyoming: "Oh my, it seems that you got me chaps. Lucky for me, I got one fine present for your success."

He took a look at his review mirror on the ceiling and noticed a few dots in the sky, getting closer to them as quickly as they can. Looking at that, he knows what's coming and liking the odds. Back at the other jeep, Max Speed was gaining on Wyoming as Kill Switch was about ready to shoot him down. But just as they were about to do that, Max noticed something on his ceiling review mirror too and realized what it was. High above the air were a small group of hovercrafts with more Brotherhood soldiers on them. He then looked back at Kill Switch and told him what he saw.

Max Speed: "Kill Switch! We got trouble!"

The Last Hope member turned his torrent around to see the enemies from above. He knew what's happening and decided to fire back.

Kill Switch: "Now this day keeps getting better!"

He pulled the trigger and sent rounds at the flying hovercraft. The flying group started to scatter and was around the jeep firing back. Max used quick maneuvers to simply avoid the line of fire. As they were busy, Wyoming looked back and chuckled to himself.

Lieutenant Wyoming: "Have fun boys while I play with your friends."

He cranked the shaft for fourth gear and sped up to the convertible. In the car, Silent Night looked back too and saw his two teammates busy with the enemies in the air.

Silent Night: "You got to be shitting me? Looks like that lieutenant has a few tricks up his sleeve too."

But as she was looking at the fight in the back, she notice something was missing.

Silent Night: "Wait a sec. Where's the lieutenant?"

Both Night Owl and Connector noticed it too and wondered what happened to him as well. When Connector looked at the right side of his window, he noticed something and pointed it right at him.

Connector: "Um… I think I found him."

Night looked back at Connector and wondered what he meant by it. She then turned to the right of her window and noticed a jeep that drove next to them, a jeep containing Wyoming at the wheel. He had one hand on the wheel while the other hand on was the gun, pointing it to the driver in the convertible. Realizing the worst, the Last Hope leader panicked and ducked out of the way.

Silent Night: "Shit!"

The moment she ducked down, the pistol fired and missed her breaking the car window in the process and shattering it to many pieces. Knowing that he's going to shoot her again, she pressed on the breaks and stopped the car. The car made a complete stop as the jeep sped passed them, missing the second fire by a couple of feet. She then got on the gas and went after him.

Silent Night: "Damn it! Nearly got myself killed by that. What are you waiting for boys? Shoot him down before he gets another shot at us!"

The two nodded as they got their weapons out.

Connector and Night Owl: "Got it!"

Connector got his G36 rifle out while Night Owl had his BR55 rifle at the ready. They immediately rolled the windows down and peeked out of their windows just to get in range. Once they got out of there, they immediately fire at the jeep with as many rounds as they could carry. Though with the jeeps tough armor, it's going to be a problem.

* * *

As the ground assault continued on, the air raid is a whole lot different. Throughout each cabin, LM was shooting soldiers with his shotgun and his focusing ability. So far he managed to kill them all in a matter of seconds. Once he took care of the last one, he surveyed the damage and couldn't help but to feel impressed.

LM: "Nice… Gotta hand it to Kill Switch for bringing in the most advance weaponry. This really kicks ass!"

He looked back at all the dead soldiers around him and sighed to himself.

LM: "Hmm… Guess the Brotherhood's soldiers don't post much of a threat anymore. This is getting easier by the second."

He then looked back at the curtain and knew where it heads now.

LM: "Just one more room, and I know where it's heading. Better do it fast. Don't know how long my friends will last down there."

He quickly approached the curtain and went through it to enter the last cabin before the private one. It was then that he saw the door leading to the private cabin the Frenchman is in. But blocking the door is a huge gorilla with a belt like strap around his body. LM looked at him and knew who that was, none other then Monsieur Mullah, Brain's own right hand gorilla. The rebel looked at him deeply and could tell this is trouble.

LM: "Mullah… Why am I not surprised that you would be the last line of defense between me and your friends behind that door?"

Mullah had a bit of a smile on his face and a sinister laugh to top it off.

Monsieur Mullah: "You are quite the risk taker young man, but now your reign of destruction is over. Surrender yourself now and no harm will come to you, yet."

The Titan shook his head and sighed to himself.

LM: "Sorry, but I've gone too far to reach to that room just to surrender this quickly. Just step out of the way or there would be problems."

Monsieur Mullah: "That's not going to happen…"

He then rushed in and was about to strike first. LM noticed this and pointed the shotgun out at the gorilla.

LM: "All right then Magilla Gorilla, time to take you to the pet shop in the sky."

He started to pull the trigger and open fire, but when he did nothing came out of it. He quickly took a look at the gun and realized that it was completely empty. He quickly groaned and couldn't believe that he used up all of his ammo.

LM: "Great… The one time I might be needing this shotgun and I used it all up. Hate it when that happens."

Looking up, he noticed Mullah right up his face and was about to slam his hands to him. Surprised by this, he rolled back and avoided the first assault while Mullah misses, implanting an indent at the spot where the rebel was. As he got up from the roll and looked at the huge dent the gorilla made. Shocked by this, he took a quick breather and knew this was going to be a problem.

LM: "Oh boy… This is going to be harder then I thought."

He looked right up at the commander and noticed he was cracking his knuckles and smiling at his accomplishment. LM then got serious and cracked his neck, getting prepared for the big fight.

LM: "All right then… Final boss before reaching the goal. This won't be too hard."

He got into a stance and stood his ground, waiting for the right moment to strike. Mullah just remain his ground and waiting for the rebel to make a first move. Tightening his fists, LM focused hard and rushed to him with blinding speed. He used his fists and hit the gorilla left to right, trying to knock him out. But the enemy was unscaved as he wiped the blood from his mouth and chuckled a little bit. The renegade was in awe by what he witnessed. So he took and next approach by jumping in the air and kicking him in the face. It was successful, but Mullah was still unphased by it. He went to another kick, only this time a spinning roundhouse to him. Mullah was prepared for this and used his freehand to grab the leg in midair. This caught LM unguarded and the enemy used his strength to fling him to the air and crashing through a line of seats. The Titan got through them and was dazed for a moment. Shaking from the crash, he now understands what he's up against.

LM: "Okay, maybe it is too hard."

He got up and saw the gorilla still standing there, waiting for him to strike again. The rebel thought this through and knew that close combat won't cut it. He needs to find an alternate solution to all of this. Looking around, he noticed the destroyed chair cushion around him and thought of a good distraction for this fight. Looking up at the gorilla and smiled and slowly started to focus. With one swift kick, all the destroyed cushions flew right at the gorilla and hit him hard. He lifted his arms up and protected his face from the barrage of seats flying at him. But what Mullah didn't know is that the rebel was distracting him, giving the Titan time to strike back. When the barrage is over, the gorilla brought his arms down and thought it was all over. But just as he did that, LM came flying in and gave him a high rocket kick to his face. The enemy got hit in the face and was a little dazed at the moment. The rebel landed on the opposite end of the room and turned back with a sly smile on his face.

LM: "Bet you didn't see that one coming huh?"

The gorilla shook off the feeling and looked at the renegade with angry eyes. He then rushed up to him and struck back with everything he has.

* * *

Down on the ground, the two teams were trying their best to hold their own. Though there were fewer soldiers to be dealt with, there is still the weapon that's in space. It continues to shoot down on them more and more and it was getting a whole lot more difficult in avoiding. All they could do is run away from those shots and pray that LM would stop it in time. As another blast occurred, the other continues to run away from it. There were then a couple of more soldiers coming out of their way and decided to take them out. But they were quite the fools as Cyborg, Argent, Hot Shot, and Robin took them out with their skills and powers. As they cleared the way, another shot from the satellite came down and hit the ground, destroying a nearby bunker that was empty. The group quickly fall back and ran away from the blast yet again. Cyborg was getting tired of all the running and had it with this tactic.

Cyborg: "Man, all this retreating it a major pain in my metallic ass!"

Beast Boy: "Well if you got another way to stop a huge laser of death, I love to hear it. Cause there's no way we can stop this."

Robin: "Beast Boy's right Cyborg. There's no way we could stop this thing. I just hope that LM gets to the controls in time before we all get toasted."

They all jumped over barrier that was used for cover fire and hid behind it. Next to them, there was Mento and Robot Man getting to cover too with the shell of Negative Man resting on the robot's shoulder. Mento looked at the Titan leader and told them the situation.

Mento: "This isn't getting us anywhere! We need to do something and we have to do it now!"

Robin looked at him and told him like he told Cyborg.

Robin: "LM is taking care of that. We just need to hold on for a little longer!"

Mento: "We can't last this long! Hope your friend knows what he's doing. Cause if he fails, then we're all toasted!"

Robin smiled and assured him that everything is under control.

Robin: "If I know LM, he never fails on his mission."

There was another shake as the satellite's beams hit the ground. They all ducked their heads as debris flew over them. As that settled, Starfire and Raven flew in front of them and told them to move.

Raven: "We're getting too close to the heat! We have to move now!"

Robin looked at them and nodded.

Robin: "Understood. Let's move!"

The group quickly got out of cover and ran away from the blast. As they were running, Cyborg looked at Robot Man and saw Negative Man's shell on his metal shoulder. Curious, he asked him about that.

Cyborg: "Yo Cliff! Where's Negative Man?"

Cliff looked at the shell of his friend and answered away.

Robot Man: "Don't know. We got scattered about since this attack. I have to take care of this body of his, being that it's already damaged from this mission. I'm pretty sure he's around here somewhere."

Robin looked at the shell too and realized something is wrong. He turned to the girls flying next to him and asked them about it.

Robin: "Was Negative Man with you two?"

The two looked at him as Starfire answered his question.

Starfire: "Indeed he was with us, but the weapon above the sky caused us to separate. Do not worry; I am sure he is safe."

Robin thought this over and wondered if he separated due to surviving. Looking up at the sky, realization hit and he knew what he was doing.

Robin: "For our sake Starfire, I sure hope he is safe."

* * *

Up in the sky, a black streak came up to the sky and was searching for something. The black streak was none other then Negative Man in his ghostly form. He was looking around for a jet that's high in the air that LM was on. Being that the satellite was activated and is firing at the private airstrip, he knew that the jet is flying around there. Looking around, he noticed a jet flying high above the clouds. Starring at it for a few seconds, he knew that that's what he was looking for.

Negative Man: "There you are."

He then flew up and headed straight to the jet so help his friend out.

* * *

While on the ground, Last Hope was busy with some enemies of their own. Kill Switch and Max Speed were in the jeep they burrowed and were busy trying to take out any flying hovercraft enemies that are trying to kill them. Kill Switch used all in his power to shoot them down with the torrent on the back of the jeep, but it was still hard with them maneuvering throughout the sky. They then fired back, but Max Speed has some tricks of his own as he steered the jeep in many directions, avoiding the incoming projectiles. Still, it isn't enough as they keep on coming. Back to the convertible, the rest of Last Hope was trying to get Wyoming off of their backs. Silent Night used the steering wheel to knock the lieutenant off the path, but he used his jeep to hit them as well. So far, it's nothing more then a mere tug of war with vehicles. Soon enough, the two hit together and haven't let go yet, while Night and Wyoming looked at each other with vicious glares.

Lieutenant Wyoming: "Why are you delaying the inevitable? Just give it up already love. You will never win."

Night gritted her teeth and was getting tired of this guys insults. She looked back at the front window and spotted a wide path on the right side. Looking on, she came up with an idea and peeked back to Connector and Night for a quick nod. Quickly, the two took out smoke grenades and waited for the right moment to throw them. The moment she looked back at the lieutenant, she smiled and told him what she thought.

Silent Night: "Sorry, but giving up isn't on my menu. NOW!"

The two got out of the sunroof and threw their grenades at the front. When the grenades hit the ground, it spewed out enough smoke to block the entire area. The Lieutenant looked at the smoke and was panicked by this, getting his jeep off the convertible and swirling a little bit. As the smoke cleared and sighed in relief that he didn't crash or get killed.

Lieutenant Wyoming: "Well, that was unexpected. Guess that were trying to get the better of me huh? Well I do believe it's time to teach them all a lesson."

He turned to the right to see the convertible, but when he did nothing was there. It was like they must've disappeared or something.

Lieutenant Wyoming: "Odd… It's not like them to run away from a fight. Where did they go?"

As he was trying to figure out what happened to them, the convertible came out of the other end of the path and slammed the jeep with its front bumper, right to the side. He wasn't fully aware that the remaining Last Hope members made a quick turn when going to the right and went around to the other side of the building just to deliver the final blow until now. It screened to the left side and hit a lot of crates along the way. With the jeep buried under the crates and a huge dent at the side, the convertible remained parked with the front headlights and bumper completely destroyed. Silent Night then got out of the front window to survey the damage and whistled to herself.

Silent Night: "Wow… Now that's what I call an impact. All right boys, let's head back to Kill Switch and Max Speed and give them some assist."

Soon enough, the car backed away and headed to the others for help. But as they were leaving, there was some movement from within the rubble. It was then the movement became pounding as a crate came down and hit the ground, causing it to open and revealing a rocket launcher, the ultimate weapon against any vehicle.

* * *

Back in the jet, LM was doing his best to fight against Mullah and was doing everything he can to get rid of him. Every hit he performed had proven to be ineffective as he threw him around like a rag doll. Though he had made progress in defending himself by using the broken seats as incoming projectiles to distract the gorilla. After getting a quick distraction, he used his focusing ability to throw more chairs at him. As he was distracted, LM came in and gives many kicks right at the Brain's right hand man. Still, it wasn't proven to be affected at Mullah grabbed his foot after a high roundhouse kick. With a devilish smirk, he tightened his fist and hit the rebel square in the in the face. LM flew back and landed on the ground, skidding to a stop and close to the doorway he went through. He quickly looked back up at the gorilla and was getting pissed off by this as blood went down his mouth. Mullah looked at this and chuckled away.

Monsieur Mullah: "Try all you like boy, but there is nothing you can do to stop me."

LM heard this and knew he doesn't like this. He peeked from behind the gorilla and saw the entrance to the private quarters, knowing that the Frenchman was in there. Turning to the sound of the laser, he turned to the jet window and saw the satellite doing its work. He knows that he has to stop this weapon now before his friends get killed in the attack. Looking back, he knows that he doesn't have any time to fight him. He has to stop the weapon now. He looked at the all the damaged seat around him and decided to do a last ditch effort. He looked right at him and retorted back.

LM: "You're wrong ape. Because I have one more trick up my sleeve."

He started to close his eyes and began to focus really hard. Being that his distraction work, he needs to pull something much bigger to end this fight. As he was focusing, multiple objects from seats, to catering carts, to trays, and to many little objects floated up shook and nearly levitated. The moment LM opened his eyes, he stomped on the ground and just about everything flew in and air. With one aerial kick, all the objects flew directly to Mullah as they continuously bombarded him. He covered his arms, but it had proven to be much useless as all the stuff keeps hitting him in any direction. As he was trying to protect himself, the Titan looked on and knew he did it right. Immediately, he rushed right in and jumped forward to deliver the final blow. With much focusing left, he used all of his strength on his feet and did a double-footed stomp to the gorilla's stomach. The force of the kick caused Mullah to cringe in pain and was unprepared for what's bound to come. The moment the rebel kicked him; the force sent him flying to the end of the door, where Merovingian and the Brotherhood were located. He hit his back right to the door and smashed through it, causing everyone in the cabin and jump in sheer shock. Mullah landed on the ground with a loud thud and was completely unconscious at the moment. Merovingian and the Brain looked at the down soldier and were surprised that he could take him down that easy. But as they look up, they saw LM, slowly walking through the door and stared down at the two with ice in his eyes. The Frenchman stood up and starred right back at him.

Merovingian: "LM…"

LM: "Merovingian… Finally caught up with you. Now where were we? Ah yes… The destruction of your weapon."

* * *

On the ground, things are already starting to get intense. The Titans and the Doom Patrol are trying anything they can in avoiding the laser fire from the satellite. But as much as they can run, they couldn't last much longer and they're running out of places to hide. They have to find a way out of this and fast before the weapon kills them. They just hope LM gets the job done quick before it's too late.

* * *

Not far from them, Last Hope was having trouble of their own. Kill Switch and Max Speed were still holding on while shooting the hovercrafts all around him. Kill kept on using the hovercraft to continue on with the attack while Max Speed used his driving to get away from any projectiles. Unfortunately there were more hovercrafts coming down on them and surrounding them in seconds.

Kill Switch: "Shit! There's too many of them! Can't hold them off much longer!"

Max Speed: "Tell me about it. There's no way for me to hold them off. Where are the others when he need them the most?"

The moment he asked that question, shots were fired not far from them. Those shots took down a few of the hovercrafts blew them up in the sky. The two looked at that and wondered what happened. That's when they heard voices in the distance.

Night Owl: "Ask and you shall receive!"

The two looked and saw the rest of the team heading towards them in a damaged convertible. The two took a quick breather and was glad that backup has arrived.

Max Speed: "It's about damn time! What took you guys so long?"

The leader sighed in frustration and tried to explain it in a short statement.

Silent Night: "A little misadventure. But not to worry, we're back and ready to give you a little backup."

Both Night Owl and Connector got out of the sunroofs and provided backup as they fired right at the enemy. A couple of more hovercrafts were taken down and men were killed in this firefight. Kill Switch joined in and used the torrent to blast away with the others. So far, the fight was in their favor. But what they didn't know was that someone was not far from them. On the rooftop, a shadow was in the distant, looking down at the fight. Lifting his rocket launcher up, he got it in range and waited for the target to get locked on. Once he locked it on to the convertible and opened fire on it. Everyone heard that loud bang and wondered where they came from. Looking up, Night saw the rocket hearing to them and could tell that they were in big trouble. She then called out of the others and told them to get out.

Silent Night: "Everyone out of the cars! Now!"

As soon as she said that, everyone jumped out of their vehicles and stayed cleared from the blast. The moment the rocket hit, both the convertible and the jeep exploded and left nothing but burning melting metal. The team got caught in the blast and was sent flying away from it, landing hard on the ground and tumbling over each other. They all groaned in agony when they have gotten a little scrapped up. Night slowly stirred and didn't know what just happened. She didn't even notice the shadow slowly walking towards her until it was over her. Looking up, she realized who shot that rocket in the first place. Standing over her was Wyoming with a rocket launcher in his hands. Hit armor was a little dinged up, but he was still alive. The remaining hovercrafts the team didn't take down flew around them and they were aimed at them. The lieutenant smiled underneath his helmet and liked where this was going.

Lieutenant Wyoming: "I'm sorry about your ride love. I'm sure the insurance will cover it."

Silent Night just starred right at him and gave off a deep sigh. With no other option left, she just hopes that LM can do the job.

* * *

Back in the private cabin of the flying jet, LM looked at the Frenchman and finally did it. After all the trouble he'd been through, the enemies he had to face, and the obstacles he had to encounter, he finally found his target. Now all he could do is get to the terminal and shut down the satellite once and for all. Merovingian and the Brotherhood stood their ground and waited for the chance to fight back. But they know that the rebel isn't an easy opponent to beat. Merv then stood up and slowly walked to the rebel, being cautious on what he's going to do.

Merovingian: "My isn't this a treat. My archenemy finally made it to the party. I've got to admit, you certainly know when to not give up. Vous êtes plein de surprise à mon ami."

But the Titan looked on at him and had with his kind gestures.

LM: "Cut the crap Merv. Do you have any idea how much shit I have to put up with getting here? All those baddies I had to face and going from one destination to another? It's a major pain in my ass! Now that all of it is over, I can now finally finish what I started and get back to the task at hand."

The Frenchman had a disgusted look and knew what he meant.

Merovingian: "Yes… I do believe I know what you're talking about. Vous êtes toujours la persistance. Let me make this as brief as you're simple mind can register. I'm just using this satillite to prove to the world that I and my partners are a force to be wreakon with. I would never harm innocent civilians, just those that control the countries. I'm not posing any threat to your or your friends, I am unarmed-"

LM: "Good."

He quickly took his pistol out and opened fire on the Frenchman. Merv panicked and quickly ducked down to avoid the gunshot. This is the opportunity the Brotherhood needed as Madame Rouge springed up like a bedspring and wrapped LM around, tightening him and making sure he doesn't escape. Merovingian looked up at this and sighed to himself.

Merovingian: "I guess there is no talking you out of it. Une telle honte."

He grabbed the pistol the rebel dropped when he was taken and examined it. Looking at the Titan, he pointed it to him and was ready to deliver the final blow.

Merovingian: "I am so going to enjoy this."

LM looked right at him with distaste in his eyes and wanted to rip him apart. Unfortunate for him that he was trapped and vulnerable. He just hopes that a miracle would happen soon cause if not, all that hard work would be for nothing.

* * *

In the cockpit of the plane, the pilot and co pilot were still sailing along in the air while trying not to get hit by the laser that's near them. As they were piloting, one of them noticed a black speck getting closer to them. He pointed to it and told the other pilot.

Pilot 2: "Hey! What's that?"

The other pilot looked at that too and was concerned about it.

Pilot 1: "Don't know, but it looks to be getting closer. Contact Merovingian and tell him that we have a problem."

The second pilot nodded as he was going to contact his boss. Unfortunately, the black speck drew much closer into an image of a black energy being rushed in at light speeds and was ready to attack. He phased through the front window and went into the controls, sparking it until it exploded, destroying everything. In a matter of seconds, the jet was covered in black lightning and shocked just about anything and everything inside and out. The engines started to short-circuit and burst into flames while the started to slowly decent.

* * *

Inside the cabin, Merovingian was about to make the final blow. But before he could really do that, the plane started to shake violently, causing the Frenchman to loose balance while shooting his gun at the same time. It missed LM, but his Rouge at her shoulder, causing her to scream in pain and letting go of the rebel. Upon being free, LM tried to regain his balance while kicking Rouge in the face, knocking her out completely. But just as he was going to finish her off, the plane moved violently as everyone were being tossed like rag dolls. Merv got up and was angry with this.

Merovingian: "What is going on out there?! Je exiger des réponses maintenant!"

As he asked that question, a negative ghost rose up on the floor and laughed a little.

Negative Man: "What's wrong Frenchy? Feeling a little air sick?"

LM looked at this being and knew who he was.

LM: "Negative Man? What are you doing here? You're suppose to help out the others down there."

Larry looked at him and told him what he was trying to do.

Negative Man: "Indeed I'm helping the others. But I'm doing it by helping you. Think you can stop the weapons while I keep these guys busy?"

The rebel looked back at the controls and knew that he still has a mission to finish.

LM: "You don't have to ask me twice!"

He rushed to the controls to try to stop the weapon. Negative Man looked around and saw a couple of enemies surrounding him with their guns at the ready. He had an imaginary smirk and decided to finish the job.

Negative Man: "This is going to be fun."

He then flew through the cabin and started hitting anything he could see. Meanwhile LM hurried to the controls to the satellite and tried to take it down. But standing at the controls was Cain as he got into position to defend himself. He got up off the chair and tried to defend himself and the controls. As soon as the rebel got close, Cain started off with a swift roundhouse kick to the head. The rebel shuffled back and avoided the kick by a couple of inches. The henchman then used his fists to try to punch him in many ways. LM took that opportunity by blocking each punch in a variety of ways. While he was doing that, Abel watched on and notices an opening to strike. He then rushed in and was about to do a takedown from behind. But he didn't know that LM focused slowly and peeked behind him to see Abel rushing to him. He then turned around and crouched low to a position he can take him out. In seconds, he grabbed the second henchman by the collar, lifted him out in the air, and threw him to Cain. Both of them collided with each other and were rolled all over the floor. With then out of the way, LM focuses his attention to the terminal that's operating the satellite in space. He rushed to it and checked to see how he's going to turn it off. Looking through his options, he noticed that there was no way in turning the satellite off. But he noticed that the propulsion system is still accessible. So if he can't shut it off, his only option left is the fly it to the atmosphere so he could burn it all. He started to type into the propulsion system and was about to crash the weapon. But before he could do that, he got shot in the back by an electrical pulse. He screamed out in pain as the fell to the ground convulsing. What he didn't know was that the Brain was close to him with a taser gun in the front. The rebel turned around and groaned to himself as he saw the Brotherhood leader looking down on him.

Brain: "I'm getting tired of you boy! All the destruction you've caused by you and your friend has created so much trouble. Well not anymore!"

The rebel got up and had to take him out and fast. He rushed in and was about to knock his jar of the moving podium. But once again, he got tazed in the chest and was taken down easily. Cain and Abel got up and could tell that the Brain had him down easily. They immediately pointed their guns at him and had their fingers on the triggers. LM looked back and saw the two aiming their weapons at him and knew this isn't a good sign of things to come. He slowly got up and placed his hands over his head, knowing that this was it.

Brain: "Such a shame really. You went through all that trouble, only to accomplish nothing. What a waste."

Merovingian then walked next to him and had the same confidence look on his face as well.

Merovingian: "I've got to agree with you Brain. This boy is a brave one like his teacher, but he's incompetent, dangerous, and most likely stupid. Just face the facts boy, Vous avez déjà perdu."

LM took a quick peek to see Cain and Abel ready to open fire and pray that something unexpected would happen. And it actually did. As the jet was being electrocuted, the engines of the jet sparked a lot until they exploded, causing the plane itself to shake violently. Mostly everyone lost their footing and was having a hard time staying in balance. Both Cain and Abel was having a hard time staying in balance as their guns slipped off their hands and were flying in the air. LM was able to gather his footing and looked up to see the pistols heading to them. Knowing it was his chance; he focused hard and jumped up to grab the pistols in the air. As he got a hold of them, he pointed the pistols at Cain and Able and pulled the trigger, shooting them both in the head and killing them. The force of the shot causes Cain's head to tilt back, allowing the sunglasses Cain took from the rebel to fly in the air too. He saw his glasses in the air and grabbed them by the handle. The moment he put his glasses on, he smiled and decided to thank Cain for that.

LM: "Thanks."

He then rushed back to the controls to get the satellite off orbit. After a couple of key sequences, the activated the propulsion system and started to send it to Earth's atmosphere. As he was about to bring the satellite down, Merovingian regained his balance and saw the renegade about ready to take the satellite down. He panicked and told Brain to take care of it.

Merovingian: "He is using the propulsion system to knock our weapon out of the sky! Faites quelque chose!"

Brain saw this too and knew that it was bad. Getting his tazer out of his podium and charged it to full power, enough to electrocute the Titan to char. The moment it was charged, he opened fire on the rebel with a lightning bolt headed towards him. LM was just about finished with his work and pushed the enter key, he peaked and saw the lightning bolt coming straight towards them. Quickly, he jumped out of the way as the bolt hit the console and short-circuited completely. The Frenchman saw this and was shocked by this unexpected turn of events.

Merovingian: "NO!"

* * *

Up in space, the satellite continued to fire on the Titans and was doing a good job at it. As it was about to fire another round, the thrusters on the left side started to blast off and drove the satellite into Earth's atmosphere, going down in a ball of flames. But not before the satellite started to fire on the planet.

* * *

At the same time, the Titans and Doom Patrol were all gathered together as they were holding their own. All around them were the Brotherhood soldiers and vampire guards all around them while at the same time the satellite hanging above them. They all looked around and could tell that they were in real trouble.

Robot Man: "Well this is unexpected. What are we going to do now?"

Beast Boy: "Let's see. We got a huge armada surrounding us and a satellite over our heads that's about to cook us. I say our chances of survival is slim to none."

Robin: "I just hope that LM was able to destroy that weapon they have. If not, then it was an honor serving all of you."

At the same time, the soldiers and pleased at this and was already celebrating their victory.

Brotherhood Soldier 49: "Give is up punks! You're surrounded and outgunned. Nothing will stop us! Nothing!"

As he said that, the satellite fired above and hit the ground. But it didn't hit the good guys. Instead it destroyed most of the soldiers and turned them to ash. It was then that a line of went down the road and away from the team. The surviving groups of enemies saw this and was a little confused by this. They then looked at the Titans and Doom Patrol, realizing that their weapon ditched them. One of the soldiers just chuckled a little and was a little loss for words.

Brotherhood Soldier 49: "Heh, heh… Didn't see that one coming huh?"

But the good guys saw this and got the opening they needed.

Robin: "This is it everybody! Give it all you got!"

They all then charged in and started attacked the enemy with all the powers and weapons they have.

* * *

Back with Last Hope, they were in more trouble then the Titans and Doom Patrol. They were surrounded by Brotherhood goons driving their hovercrafts aiming their mounted weapons at them while Wyoming was looking at them with a satisfying look underneath his helmet.

Lieutenant Wyoming: "Now then, any last words before I have my comrades execute you. Speak now, cause I don't like waiting."

Silent Night looked on and didn't know what to do in this situation. But then, she then notices that there was a bright line of light heading toward them. Looking up, she could tell that it was the Brotherhood's own weapon up in the sky. Her guess is that LM managed to hijack the satellite and by the looks of it, flew it through the air and into the atmosphere. She even noticed that Wyoming at the soldiers didn't see it coming to them. Looking through all of this, she knows what she's going to do now. Looking at him, she smiled and said one thing that's perfect for this moment.

Silent Night: "Just one. In the words of one Chicken Little, 'The Sky is Falling…'"

Wyoming listened to her and was confused by what she said. Just as he was wondering about that, he could feel the ground shaking underneath him. Feeling it, he turned around and sees the light of the satellite's weaponry heading towards them. His eyes were wide underneath his helmet and were royally screwed.

Lieutenant Wyoming: "Blimey…"

Quickly, Last Hope scampered to ran for their lives, as the remaining Brotherhood goons were about to fly away. But for the enemy, it was too late as they were scorched and blown from the sky. Wyoming then used his Armor Lock ability to protect himself from being scorched as well. As for Last Hope, they jumped out of the way as the force of the blast caused them to fly to some crates and boxes. Once the line is cleared, Last Hope got out of the shattered remains of the boxes and observed the mess. What they saw is a smoldering ground with charred remains of the soldiers. But for some strange reason, Wyoming isn't within the destruction. Everyone looked at this and was amazed at what had happened.

Kill Switch: "Wow… That's what I would like to call an enemy fail. I take it was our former leader that did that?"

Night nodded and had a sly smirk on her face.

Silent Night: "By the looks of it, I think he did…"

Owl checked the area too and noticed that someone was missing in this mess.

Night Owl: "Hey! Where's that lieutenant? Don't see his body anywhere."

Max Speed looked around as well and noticed the lieutenant was no longer around too. He then turned to the leader and asked about that.

Max Speed: "You don't think he was disintegrated do you?"

Silent Night tilted her head and smiled widely.

Silent Night: "Don't know… But if he managed to survive a blast like that, I want a rematch."

* * *

Back in the jet, the Frenchman was completely irate about what happened. He hurried to the controls to see it sparking like crazy and turned to the rebel with an angry look on his face.

Merovingian: "You fool! What have you done! Do you have any idea how long it took for this plan to work? You've ruined everything! Vous misérable morceau de merde!"

The rebel looked right at him and couldn't help but to give off a small chuckle.

LM: "Sorry about that Merv. But like you said before, it's over!"

He got his pistol out and was ready to shoot his archenemy right in the face. But before he could do that, something punched him right out of nowhere and slammed him to the wall, leaving him completely unconscious. What knocked him out was none other then Mullah who finally woke up from the last attack and was ready for some retribution. Soon enough, The Brotherhood then grouped together with the Frenchman and Persephone and decided to do their own style of vengeance.

Brain: "On the contrary LM. It is over, for you anyways."

The Brain was about to charge up his taser weapon high enough to kill him. Meanwhile, Negative Man was finishing up knocking down the remaining enemies. When he turned to see the Titan, he saw him lying there on the floor completely knocked out. When he saw the Brain about to electrify him to death, he panicked and decided to do something stupid.

Negative Man: "No!"

He then flew toward the group and went straight into the Brain's podium that is operational. The moment he did that, the podium sparked and overloaded, alerting the leader on the situation.

Brain: "No. No! NOOOOOOOO!"

On basic instinct, he purposely ejected himself from the podium as the gorilla lieutenant. And just in time too as the podium exploded and was nothing to exposed wires and gears. As it all cleared, the negative being came out of there and headed to LM's side to see if he's all right.

Negative Man: "LM! Are you all right? Speak to me!"

The rebel started to stir, as he looked right at his friend. He could tell that he was concerned and decided to answer away.

LM: "Been through some worse sucker punches through that."

He slowly got up and saw the group starring right at them. He smiled and decided to end this once and for all.

LM: "Face the facts assholes, the plan has gone down the drain and so will you."

The moment he said that, the jet started to shake even more and was starting to break apart. It was proven evident as a crack came in between the two and the enemies. Soon enough, the back of the plane snapped in half and was on the verge of splitting apart. The group quickly stumbled a bit and didn't expect that coming. Merovingian looked back at the rebel and really hated him to the limit. But just as he was irate about the whole situation, he heard the Brotherhood leader talking to him.

Brain: "This boy is truly and adversary."

He turned to where the voice came from and saw the Brotherhood all close together with the emergency exit behind them. He was curious about that and wondered what they were doing.

Merovingian: "Brain? Que faites-vous?"

The Brain looked at him thoroughly and gave him the bad news.

Brain: "I'm sorry Merovingian, but I'm afraid we have to end our partnership. With the weapon destroyed, there's no way we can work together anymore. Don't take this personal Merovingian, consider this as business."

He then turned to the rebel and said one more thing to him.

Brain: "And you LM, I can understand why Merovingian despised you. Know this that when we meet again, your fate will be sealed!"

As he said that, Rouge turned to the door and turned her arm into a whip just to knock the handle off the door. In seconds, the door burst opened and the Brotherhood jumped out of it, falling into the sky. But not until Rouge used her extended arms to wrap around them and turned the rest of her body into a parachute to float down to the Earth. Merovingian looked down at the terrorists vanishing and couldn't believe they would abandon him like this. But LM's response was a huge chuckle and a simple shake of the head.

LM: "That's strike two Merv. One more and you're out of the partnership of baddies. You know, wouldn't it kill ya to just do the take over by yourself?"

The Frenchman turned to him and had the iciest glares imaginable.

Merovingian: "You… Vous excuse pathétique d'un être humain. You've waisted all of my hard work for you're little show and dance and cost me a real good partnership. But mark my words and mark them well. I will control this world. I when I do, I will make you my own personal bitch…"

After he said that, he grabbed Persephone by the hand and marched to the doorway to the kitchen in the back. He then took a key out of his pocket and insert it into the key hole just the turn it. The moment he opened the door, it revealed the main hallway of the Chateau with the grand staircase and the many weapons it displayed. Before they could leave, he turned to the rebel and said his goodbye.

Merovingian: "So long mon ami. Until we meet again…"

He then entered the Chateau while dragging his wife into it and closed the door from behind. That was the last time the Titan will see his archenemy for now. Once more the jet continued to shake violently and was breaking apart piece by piece. Larry was getting more worried and told his friend to move.

Negative Man: "This jet can't hold it together anymore. We need to bail out now!"

The rebel looked at the Doom Patrol member and nodded in agreement.

LM: "You don't have to say that twice. Bail!"

The second he said that, the back of the plane slip apart and separated from the jet itself. With it split apart, it gave the rebel an opening as he ran to the edge and jumped off the damaged jet and fall through the sky while Negative soon followed with his black energy supporting him. Once he was in the air, the renegade focused and started to fly through the air. Behind them, the jet exploded and the pieces were scatter to just about everywhere. Most of which were flying around them and blocking their path. Negative Man flew threw each piece of debris and blocked his way while LM maneuvered throughout most of them. Once they were in the clear, the two descended down through the sky to see the destruction of the private airport that was caused by the now destroyed satellite.

* * *

Meanwhile, The Titans and the Doom Patrol were finishing off with the last of the enemy. With the last soldier down, Robin took a quick breather and was glad that was over. He retracted his Bo staff and put it back into his utility belt and felt a little better.

Robin: "That's the last of them. Thank God that's over with."

But just as he was pleased with the end result, everyone heard a huge explosion from the air. Everyone looked up to see what it is and a huge fiery blast in the sky. They watched in complete awe and couldn't believe what they were looking at.

Beast Boy: "Whoa! What was that?!"

Robot Man: "Don't know, but it looks like an explosion from the sky. Sure hope the Larry wasn't up there."

As they watched on, Raven noticed something high above where the explosion came from. There were to little specks falling from the blast and descending downwards to the ground. She quickly pointed up to the sky and told everyone about it.

Starfire: "What is that?"

Everyone looked up too and saw what Star was seeing. Looking at the sky, Mento looked at it and could that it's something.

Mento: "Don't know, but it looks like it's heading down to here. We better check it out now."

Soon enough, everyone rushed in to see if they could reach the two specks in time.

* * *

At the same time, Last Hope heard the blasts and looked up at the explosion in the air too. Connector was the first to respond to that.

Connector: "Yo check it! That's some huge explosion!"

Kill Switch: "Tell me about it. Hope it wasn't our friend up there."

Just as he said that, Silent Night noticed the two specks coming out of the blast and falling from the sky.

Silent Night: "Well whatever happened up there, someone must've escaped that. Let's check it out."

The team and rushed in just to see where the specks would land.

* * *

As all three teams were following where the objects were going to land, the two specks that are Negative Man and LM flew closer to ground and where the private airport is located. Getting closure, Negative Man looked at his friend and tried to give him a fair warning.

Negative Man: "You do realize that you're falling to your death right? You should've have a parachute with you when jumping."

LM just looked at him and smirked.

LM: "A parachute? Who needs one when you have your own way in landing? Just hang on!"

The Doom Patrol member nodded and followed the rebel to the ground, not knowing what he's going to do now. Quickly, they were getting closer and closer to the ground. The moment they reached the ground, something unexpected happens. For when Negative Man phased through the ground, the rebel just pounded the ground with his feet, forming a huge enough crater and destroying every bunker around it. Once the smoke cleared, LM stood straight up without a single scratch on him and dusted himself up. Larry then phased up next to him and sighed.

Negative Man: "Well that's one way to make an entrance."

The Titan looked at him and shrugged his shoulders.

LM: "It's a living…"

The two then looked up in the sky and saw another fiery ball of flames entering Earth's atmosphere. The two knew that it was the satellite that the enemy was using to destroy their friends and was glad that it was destroyed.

LM: "Looks like Merovingian's and the Brotherhood's weapons burned on reentry."

Negative Man: "Looks that way."

He then turned to the rebel and wanted to say something.

Negative Man: "You know what? I got to admit that you were great out there LM."

The renegade turned to him and smiled back.

LM: "Thanks. You did a good job too man. Can't imagine all the times you've saved my ass."

Negative Man: "Don't mention it. Just try not to get yourself killed next time okay?"

The Titan smiled and nodded from that question.

LM: "I'll try to get on it as soon as I can."

As soon as they have their little moment together…

Robin: "LM? What happened? Are you all right?"

The two looked up to see where those voices came from. That's when they saw the Teen Titans, Doom Patrol, and Last Hope standing around the crater with completely surprised expressions of what they saw. LM response to that is a simple salute and a warm smile.

LM: "We're fine Robin. After all, it's been one hell of a day."

* * *

**And that finishes chapter twenty-four, the LONGEST chapter imaginable. Sheesh, this was a rough one. I know it was a little long and confusing in some spots, but I had to something as epic as that. Wish I could've split this chapter into a two parter. Oh well, at least I'm done with this one. Now I would wish to give you a little translation with Merovingian's French language or the twins Spanish. But with a chapter that long, I couldn't do it without missing out on a few things. If you see any of the French and Spanish words in this chapter, copy it into your translator page in Google and translate it to English to see what they mean. Trust me, it's hard to find these sentences and words in a different language based on this long chapter I wrote. And I promise all of you that the last chapter would be short, really short. Though I got to warn you, with school and work and everything, it could take a while. Please Review**


	25. Farewell

**Well this is it. Finally finished with this story that took me so long to write. Wasn't expecting this to begin with. Guess this is what happens when you have long chapters that would take forever to make and schoolwork and a job to get through with. Another reason why my hit counter was low and no one was able to give me any types of reviews to begin with. Perhaps maybe on my next story I won't have any more problems. I mean I did my Transformers Prime story and everyone started to like it, a lot. I guess I have to good reason why. Let's just finish this chapter off quick and be done with it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or the Matrix.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five: Farewell

Hours after the whole battle with Merovingian and the Brotherhood of Evil, everyone went back to the Last Hope's warehouse in Metro City and were relaxing from all that fighting. The Teen Titans, Doom Patrol, and Last Hope were gathered together outside the base with the T-Ship and the Doom Patrol jet close by. LM twisted his shoulder around just to get the feeling back and grunted a little bit. Raven looked at him and wondered if he was all right.

Raven: "You okay LM? You're sure you don't need anymore medical attention?"

The rebel looked at her and slowly shook his head.

LM: "Naw… I'm fine Rae. Nothing like a couple of chases, big brawls, and jumping out of a jet that was about to blow up to help calm the nerves. Thanks for all the healing though, but I'll manage the rest."

Rae smiled and decided to leave it alone. The Titan looked around and noticed the other honorary Titans are nowhere to be found. He then turned to Robin and asked him about that.

LM: "Hey Robin, where are the other Titans? I don't see them anywhere."

Robin turned to him and explained what happened.

Robin: "Herald got everyone to their homes after we put a stop to the Brotherhood. After what they've been through, they deserved all the rest they could get."

LM slouched his shoulders and sighed to himself.

LM: "It's a shame… I was hoping to meet them all personally after the battle, since I wasn't fully aware you had an army until just a while ago."

The Boy Wonder smiled about it and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder.

Robin: "I'm sure you meet them again someday, when we're not busy saving the world that is."

The renegade looked at him and smiled, knowing he would meet of with the honorary members soon enough. Just as he thought of that, Silent Night came through the door and met up with the groups and explains some things. LM saw her come out of the base and started to ask questions.

LM: "Well Night, what's the news?"

The leader of Last Hope looked at him and then looked at the others to explain what she was doing.

Silent Night: "I've talked to the Feds on a closed line and the Zion committee about what happened and gave them the details of the mission."

LM: "And?"

Silent Night: "Well for one thing that little light show that happened around the Chateau had caused panic in the towns around it. Agent Jackson will send some help to calm those people and probably tell them to keep it on the DL. A couple of resistance forces will then take the liberty and combing the area for what's left of that Dark Storm satellite that tried to fry us all. Though I don't know if it's possible in finding any evidence of the weapon, being that it broke apart upon reentry. Not to mention that most of the equipment came from multiple companies. I can imaging how the suits there would feel that most of their work has gone up in flames."

The rebel shrugged his shoulders and decided to say it straight to her.

LM: "Eh. There's a reason we have collateral damage. A whole less paperwork for them to fill out. What about the Brotherhood and the Frenchman though?"

Night thought about that and decided to tell him about the half of the former alliance.

Silent Night: "Well, for all we know Merovingian went back into hiding in the Chateau until he can come up with another plan in taking over the planet. The Brotherhood though, we have no clue what happened to them?"

LM: "Saw them getting out of the plane before it broke apart. No telling what happened to them after that.

Mento heard this and decided to tell them what he thinks what happened to the Brotherhood.

Mento: "If I had to guess, the Brotherhood always made a clean get away whenever the plan falls apart. They always have a thing in hiding their tracks in many ways. They'll pop up, eventually. And when that happens, the Doom Patrol will be ready."

LM turned to him and nodded with what he said.

LM: "I hope you're right about that Mento. After what happened up there, I think I created a new rival in my list of bad guys I have to fight."

Mento looked at him and smirked about it.

Mento: "After what Negative Man told me what you did with the Brotherhood, I could imagine what they will do to you when they return."

LM: "Then if that's the case, I guess I have another challenge to deal with."

Mento: "I'm sure you will get use to that. I know we do."

LM shook his head and decided to ignore that and then looked at each of the teams for thanks.

LM: "Though I appreciate the help, I should let you know that I had everything under control."

There was some snickering within the three groups and thought that he was to cool for what happened.

Cyborg: "Sure you do. I guess getting yourself captured was part of your plan right?"

LM looked at his metal friend and responded to his question.

LM: "You could say that."

That's when Robin came in and decided to act all serious about what happened.

Robin: "Either way, what you did back there was extremely dangerous. You should've told us that Merovingian was working for the Brotherhood. If that were the case, we would've helped you out in the first place. Next time when there's an enemy that we've faced, just tell us and we're help you. All right?"

The rebel looked at the Titan leader and lowered his head, knowing it was a little stupid going in it alone. He peeked up to him and started to apologize to him.

LM: "I know… I know… And I'm sorry I had to keep this from you guys. If I knew that you guys face these bastards before I would've asked first. Instead I was too focused on the mission that I never said anything to you. I'm must've been so stupid in doing this."

Robin nodded and decided to accept his apology.

Robin: "As long as you learned your lesson, I'm glad that you are in one piece. Just remember, we are going to be with you no matter what. After all, we are family right?"

LM lifted his head up and looked at Robin with a relief in his heart.

LM: "Yeah… We're family."

He looked right at the others and noticed that they were smiling at him too. He then turned to Last Hope and the Doom Patrol and could tell that they were pleased at what he did. Minutes later, everyone was congratulating themselves and saying their goodbyes. LM was with his old team talking about what happened to him in the jet while Silent Night talked about the fight with Lieutenant Wyoming. As they were talking, he turned to the right and saw Negative Man sitting by himself looking at the ocean. Worried, he lifted his hand up and told Night to hold that thought. He then approached Negative Man and checked to see if he's all right.

LM: "Hey. Everything okay? You're not celebrating like everyone around here."

The Doom Patrol member looked at him and responded back.

Negative Man: "Oh no, it's nothing. I just like to be by myself, looking at the view."

The rebel decided to join in on the view and sat next to him. Things were quiet between the two as LM decided to continue with the conversation.

LM: "You know I always liked this view. Keeps me calm after every mission I always take back when I was the leader with Last Hope. It had the kind of a soothing field that relaxes the nerves. I mean after what happened back with the Brotherhood, I sure deserve this."

Larry looked at him and couldn't help but to laugh about it.

Negative Man: "Wish I had nerves. I'm just a body made out of negative energy that can phase through anything. Never easy being me."

LM: "Well welcome to my world."

The two of them then laughed it up from that joke and went quiet again. After a couple of seconds, they decided to speak about what happened.

LM: "You know what, I got to admit that we made a pretty good team back there huh."

Negative Man looked at him and nodded.

Negative Man: "Indeed. We made a damn good tag team. Started off rocky, but we've managed one way or the other."

They were silent again until LM started to ask for a favor.

Negative Man: "To tell you the truth, you're not that bad for a psychotic rebel with no authority."

The rebel turned to him and decided to return the favor.

LM: "Thanks. And you're not so bad yourself, for a negative like ghost with an Emo like personality."

The two chuckled as LM started to finish with what he was going to say.

LM: "Maybe we should work together sometime. You know, incase more trouble from Merv returns or the Brotherhood making their reappearance. Teach them a lesson they'll never forget."

The two of them then laughed it up as Larry nodded in shear agreement.

Negative Man: "I couldn't say it better myself. It's been nice working with you Luis."

He then got his hand out and offered him a handshake. The Titan just looked at the hand and smiled to his new friend.

LM: "Nice working with you too Larry."

As he said that, he took Larry's hand and shook it. The others looked at them talking and couldn't help but to feel a little pleased at the site. Who would've thought that two of the mostly unlikely members of their teams would become best friends in the end?

* * *

A few minutes later, the Titans were in their T-Ship heading back home after such a mission like that. In one of the cockpits, LM sat there quietly and was relaxing. The other Titans saw him and decided to talk to him through the headsets.

Terra: "You seem to be a little lazy after what you've been through."

LM just shook his head and talked to the Earthmover about that.

LM: "After the Hell I've been through back there, I'm glad I deserve and long and tiresome break. You can imagine all of those obstacles I had to pass back there."

Cyborg: "Don't worry about it LM. We've been through worse with the Brotherhood before. We can understand what you've been through. Too bad you have to leave your new friend behind."

LM sighed to himself and told the hybrid what he thinks.

LM: "Yes, that's true… It's hard to leave Negative Man with the Doom Patrol. I got to admit he was a good partner, even though he's a bit moody. But who knows? Maybe in the near future we can meet again."

Robin: "Well there's no telling what would happen, but at least you got a chance meeting someone that could help out. Speaking of which, you remember what I said."

LM lifted his hand up and responded about Robin's advice.

LM: "I got the message Robin. If it's a Titan affair I will contact all of you at once. You don't have to tell me that twice. At least I learned my lesson in a big way."

As he was taking a deep breath, he then remembered what Negative Man said and decided to liven the trip up a bit.

LM: "Say guys, after what we've been through in the Brotherhood attack, why don't we celebrate when we get back home. I know of a great Italian restaurant that has the finest lasagna. What do you think, you want some lasagna Garfield?"

Beast Boy: "As long as it's a vegetarian one I'm all right with-"

He immediately stopped in his answers and blinked his eyes realizing that he knew his real name. He turned to the renegade and blew up on him.

Beast Boy: "Wait! How did you know my real name?"

LM just smirked and answered his question.

LM: "Oh… Let's just say Negative Man told me about you. That a nice name by the way BB. It really suits you as well, since you like to sleep a lot."

The changeling groaned to himself and couldn't believe that Larry would say that.

LM: "You're getting angry Garfield? Why don't you take your frustrations by kicking Odie off the table? Make you feel a little better."

Now BB had it as he turned his head to him again and was now threatening him.

Beast Boy: "Stop making fun of me!"

LM: "Oh, I'm scared. What are you going to do to me Garfield? You going to mail me to Abu Dhabi?"

All the Titans heard all of those remarks the rebel said and couldn't help but to laugh it off. Beast Boy on the other hand placed his hands on his chin and elbows on the console and sighed about what happened.

Beast Boy: "Oh man… This is going to be a long trip…."

The T-Ship sailed through the skies as the sun slowly started to set. With LM, it was one crazy mission he went through. But thanks to a new friend in Negative Man, it was all worth it. Now all he has to do is head back to the Tower and just relax after a job well done. At least after he finishes joking about Beast Boy's real name. And believe it or not, he has over a thousand of jokes about that name.

The End

* * *

**Finally! I'm all done with this story for good. I know that it wasn't the most popular one, but I can understand why. Been making these long chapters can make people feel a little impatient and stop caring. I just hope the other stories I'm doing won't be that long. That would be really nightmarish. Thank you all for reading my story. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I wrote it. Please Review.**


End file.
